Bleach: Beyond the Gates
by Tommo2304
Summary: In a new world, a young Ichigo witnesses a horrible tragedy. Now, 4 years on, he becomes the man who will avenge his name and save the world from utter destruction as they seek the mysterious World's Gate! Please leave a review!  D
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone, welcome to my newest fic, Bleach - Beyond the Gates! It's set in my first ever AU, a steampunk, alternate fantasy world closely resembling that of the Bleach universe, at least its characters anyway. I hope you enjoy, please review what you see ^^ **

* * *

_**Prologue**_

9 years ago…

'Son…have you ever heard of the World's Gate?' Isshin Kurosaki asks, a young Ichigo looking up into his father's eyes as the man knelt over the boy's bed. Shaking his head, Ichigo listens intently as his dad chuckles.

'Really? Isn't that funny. Well how about I tell you?' the man asks, stroking his black, stubby beard. Raising an eyebrow, he turns to the doorway. Standing, hiding behind the wooden frame are two young girls, identical in size and age, yet not in person. Laughing heartily, Isshin gestures for them to come in, the girls looking at one another.

'Come on, you're not scared of your hunky dad right?' Isshin smiles, his teeth twinkling in the light. The black haired girl, Karin, pouts, raising her eyes to the roof as Yuzu, the other sister, rushes into her daddy's arms, the man laughing with triumph. There comes a tug on the man's sleeve and he stops, looking down at Ichigo.

'Tell my about the World's Gate, dad…' the little boy says softly, Isshin smiling into the boy's eyes. Perching himself down on the creaky wooden floor, the boy's father looked up at the ceiling and waved his hand in a wide arc motion.

'You know Ichigo, there are a lot of things out there. But the greatest of all is Paradise itself. It is said that when you die, you travel through the World's Gate and into the most beautiful of paradises. It truly is a wonderful sight, meant to outdo even the most phenomenal of experiences.' Isshin says, a small glint in his eye.

'Is mum there…?' Ichigo asks quietly. Isshin's eyes widen and he sighs, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder and grasping him tight.

'I'm sure she is. I'm sure she's looking down on us right now.' He smiles warmly at the children before helping Ichigo back into bed and pulling his tatty, small blanket over him, leading the girls out of his room.

'But we want to hear more about the World's Gate…' Yuzu moans quietly, Isshin chuckling.

'Ah…some day I'll tell you kids the story in full but daddy's tired right now, so let's all just sleep, hmm?' the man laughs uneasily. As the two girls disappear off into their respective rooms, Isshin stops by Ichigo's door, the boy turned away to face the wall. Shaking his head, the man closes the door quietly behind him and turns the handle shut with a soft click.

* * *

Ichigo is running through a luscious field. There's nothing else around him, just tall, flowing green grass and an open blue sky. In his hand, he clutches a wooden sword tight. A boy of eleven, Ichigo Kurosaki is a young man almost and times are hard. Training is necessary. Suddenly, from the undergrowth, Isshin bounds forth, swinging his own wooden sword horizontally, Ichigo darting to the side to avoid the sword.

'Good!' Isshin cries, lunging forwards. Moving to the side again, Ichigo lays his hand on his father's weapon and makes a move, his weapon poised to strike. Suddenly, Ichigo trips, the young boy crying out as he fell and hit the grassy turf with a thud, clenching his sword.

'Idiot Ichigo, you left your lower half wide open. Again.' Isshin barks, strolling away before leaping into the air and disappearing. Ichigo picks himself up, breathing heavily. Sweat was trickling down his forehead and he bit his lip, straightening up. Running a hand through his hair, he is suddenly attacked from behind, Isshin pouncing upon him. Spinning round to meet his father, Ichigo holds his sword up, but suddenly rolls to the side, Isshin striking the ground.

'_A feint!_' Isshin thinks to himself, his eyes wide open in shock as Ichigo's wooden sword rests by the man's neck. Pushing his son's stubby blade aside, Isshin smirks, squeezing the boy's cheek, Ichigo's face muddy and dirtied, his eyes turned down in a frown.

'Dad can we go home now?' he mutters, looking his sword over. 'I'm tired and my arms are aching…' Ichigo whispers. Sighing, Isshin looks around and nods.

'Alright Ichigo we'll go home…but on one condition…' Isshin exclaims, pointing his sword at the orange haired boy. '…you have to beat your old man!' His shoulders dropping, Ichigo shakes his head.

'Dad…' he groans, Isshin patting his shoulder heavily.

'You'll thank me when you're older…' Isshin says under his breath, before disappearing into the wind. Ichigo was alone again. Gripping his sword with both hands, he can feel his body shaking. At the slightest rustle of grass he finds himself turning his head, moving his body, twisting his sword. Suddenly, he catches a glimpse of something dart past him and he strikes out, swinging his weapon round. The figure vanishes and Ichigo follows suit, disappearing, following his father through the thick grass.

'_I have you…_' Ichigo thinks to himself, his eyes looking up to a narrow ledge overhanging the patch of grass they were in. Bounding upwards, he lands narrowly on the cliff's edge and looks down. His father is sprinting through the grass, moving further away from him with every move. Closing his eyes, Ichigo squeezes his fists tightly together, filling his mind with nothing but the sound of his own footsteps. With that, he vanishes. The boy appears suddenly in front of Isshin, the man watching him in awe. Just as Ichigo prepares to swing his sword, he crashes down out of the sky and skids to a stop in front of Isshin, the man laughing heartily, helping his son up.

'You still have to work on your Shunpo, Ichigo.' he smirks, the boy nodding and placing his wooden sword over his shoulder. 'But I think we can call it a day, you've earned it.' Isshin grins at him, the two of them taking a relaxing stroll home. As they walk, Isshin looks down at his son, Ichigo's vivid, orange hair glowing in the setting sunlight, the man growing comfort from his thoughts.

'_He always did look more like you Masaki…_' the man thinks to himself. '_…but our Ichigo is growing strong. His Shunpo is improving and he used a feint to get past me earlier. His perception of his surroundings and his reflexes are also getting better. He'll be a fine boy yet, Masaki._'

* * *

Isshin looks through the door into the sisters' room. They were both sound asleep, as was Ichigo, tucked away in his dreams. In this world, the Kurosaki family are but a poor farming family that come from a fairly unknown lineage. They live in a small house on the outskirts of a small village in the middle of some beautiful fields and just outside a verdant forest. On crisp mornings, the glare of the sun can usually sit right on the house, heralding the wake of the family. On cold winter morn, the frost and dew on the grass outside sparkles with the rising sun, like some natural jewel. The area is very pleasant and, in the distance, should you squint through the mist and fog, it is said you can see Seireitei Tower over the horizon. Their house was but a cosy wooden shack atop a hill of fluffy grass. It was only one storey and their father would sit alone, a picture of his beloved wife beside him. That night, Isshin Kurosaki did just that.

'They're all asleep. Ichigo worked hard today, Masaki. Did you see him?' Isshin says to himself, his eyes falling on the picture on the table next to him. 'If only you could see him…' the man sighs, rubbing his forehead. '…Karin and Yuzu are growing up without you, Ichigo will be a man soon. I know I won't be here forever.' He says. As he speaks, four figures approach the front door of the house, draped in long, flowing white gowns, their faces covered. Isshin holds his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes now.

'I'm a tired old man…' he whispers to himself, tenderly stroking the picture, longing for his wife.

Suddenly, there came a rapid tapping at the old, wooden door. Leaping from his stupour, Isshin looks around, eyeing the windows. It's pitch black darkness outside, a blanket of shadow sweeping across the fields.

'…_who?_' he thinks to himself. Another rapid tapping, loud and striking. '…just a minute!' he calls out, reaching for his zanpakuto in the corner of the room. His fingers rest easy on the strapped hilt, caressing the end of the blade, poised to pick it up if necessary. A third and final rapping on the door. Slowly and silently, Ichigo awoke from his dreams, hearing his father calling out to whoever was behind the door. Trudging across the floorboards, he peered around the side of the doorframe, just out of sight, his sleepy eyes blurring his vision. Isshin finally grasps the lock in his fingers, flinging it across and opening the door. Ichigo could not see who was at the door, the door itself flung open to block his view. Suddenly, Ichigo notices his father looking at him through the corner of his eye. Someone at the door is speaking, he doesn't recognise the voice.

'Kurosaki Isshin?' comes a voice from behind the door, Isshin nodding prudently. Ichigo watches in secret as a tall figure steps into the house. It is the single most ghoulish sight he has ever laid eyes on. The man is a lean, skeletal figure, with flowing brown hair reaching almost down to his lower back. He is cloaked in complete, ghostly white, his clothes slithering along the floor. However, that wasn't what was most horrific. Sat upon the man's face is a terrifying metal mask, shaped like a mixture between a skull and an angel to resemble something not quite of this earth. During his period of observation, Ichigo missed what was said.

'I told you it's not here. I don't want to bother my family ever again. Leave us immediately.' Isshin scowls at his intruder, the man turning slowly, moving his fingers in a creepy, nasty way, almost like he was searching with them.

'Leave? Why I'm afraid that's almost certainly impossible.' the man in the mask says, his voice rattling through the mask. At this, Isshin gestures secretly to Ichigo, instructing him to return to his room. Nodding, Ichigo does as he is told and steps back slightly out of view, but remains in the corridor.

'Impossible? I think not, you need to leave.' Isshin growls now, his fingers on his zanpakuto.

'I'm not leaving without it.' the figure demands, Isshin cursing under his breath. Suddenly, one of the figures stumbles, knocking the picture of Masaki onto the floor, shattering the glass of the frame. Isshin clenches his fist and bends down to pick it up, collecting the pieces in his hands, cradling the picture.

'What a shame…' the masked man whispers. Isshin stands up slowly when suddenly he chokes violently. Ichigo's eyes widen in horror as he watches, something sticking out of the front of his father. '…that it had to end like this.' the man in the mask hisses, Isshin falling to his knees, dropping the picture frame. Stricken with complete fear, Ichigo sinks down and looks up at the wall in front of him, shadows moving on the wood, his father falling to the floor. All Ichigo hears is a clatter and then a bang before the air around him begins to grow thick and humid. His eyes begin to water and he coughs, beginning to cry as he heavy smoke filters into the air.

'Ichi-nii?' comes a small voice, the tearful Ichigo turning to see his sisters walking out of their bedroom, clutching a small teddy bear. The house is suddenly ablaze and the wood begins to rot and fall in, sparks and ash and ember shooting everywhere, all around them. All Ichigo can see is black and he splutters, heaving as he coughs heavily. Then, he lurches as someone hauls him from the ground, his sisters too. They burst through the front door just as the house goes up in flames, erupting into the otherwise undisturbed night sky.

* * *

Ichigo is standing over his father's body. The rain is lashing down unforgivingly, but he doesn't care. The cold droplet, like tears they run down the back of his neck, they fall from the end of his nose and from under his eyes. He simply watches the body, as if expecting it to get back up.

'…dad?' he finally whimpers, sniffing. The house is nothing but a charred remainder of the past, all burnt and shrivelled, smoke drifting from it as the rain cools its embers. Ichigo still had no idea who those people were or what they took. All he knew was they took his father from him. Behind him, a figure appears on the horizon. She is womanly in her physique, with a long, tattered brown cloak billowing from her back. She holds it around her, the cloak soaked now. Only her eyes are visible through her shawl and hood, her legs hidden within tight, black linen trousers, her knee length boots splashing in every puddle as she made her way over to Ichigo. In the light of the moon, her golden eyes flash brightly. She steps down beside the boy and sighs, shaking her head.

'_Too late. I got here too late…forgive me, Isshin._' she thinks to herself, turning her head down to Ichigo. The boy sniffs again, looking up to her, attempting to wipe his eyes of tears, only for the rain to splash back down onto his face.

'W…who are you?' he asks, his voice trembling. The woman takes his hand in her own and pulls her shawl down, revealing her entire face to him.

'My name is Yoruichi, little Ichigo. You're lucky to be alive.' she whispers, taking his chin in her fingers. Looking over his shoulder, she notes his sisters cuddled beneath a large, thick tree, sound asleep, barely sheltered from the rain. 'They are too young to truly appreciate the loss right now, but they will mourn for him in their own way. Ichigo…I know you are sad, but…' the woman exclaims, taking the orange haired boy by the arms and pulling him in front of her. '…your destiny has just been passed to you now. You must take it by the helm, do you understand me?' she asks, Ichigo nodding, still sobbing uncontrollably. Looking down on him, Yoruichi smiles softly, her hand on the boy's head, Ichigo snivelling.

'You are freezing. Come. We shall shelter in the forest tonight. Bring your sisters.' Yoruichi orders, Ichigo walking slowly over to them and taking them by their small, innocent hands. The woman leads the way into the dark forest, an amalgamation of trees, branches and leaves, sopping wet vines and huge, burly roots littering the area. They can barely take a step without the dead leaves beneath their feet crackling and crunching. Finally, she halts them and looks around before nodding to Ichigo. The ground is clean and dry here, the area like an oasis in an otherwise deadly desert.

'Lay them down and let the forest nestle them, Ichigo. You too must get some sleep. We have long days ahead of us.' Yoruichi whispers, her eyes scanning from Ichigo to the girls, the three of them attempting to sleep.

'_I know this all seems so sudden Ichigo, it does for me too. I never expected things would get this bad. It would appear that our destinies truly were entwined though, young Ichigo. Rest easy. Over the next few years, you shall become your destiny. There will be time to mourn, time to cry. But that time is not now._'

_Bleach ~ Beyond the Gates_


	2. Life After Death

**Guys! Thank you for the amazing response of the first chapter. I hope you all enjoy the world created, but it doesn't stop here. Keep reviewing and there will be much more to come of the new story :D So, thank you now to Scarlette Shizuru, Clayden, Kitsune-242, X-Burner 27, TheUnseenProphet, shadowgouf and fuzzibunniez for all your great reviews! Please keep them coming to keep me writing chapters ^^**

**

* * *

__**

_**Life After Death**_

4 years later…

Leaves were ripped from the trees as Ichigo Kurosaki dashes through the forest floor. His feet hit the ground with a mighty crash, dirt and twigs snapping, spewing out around him as he flails wildly with his hands, pushing vines out of the way. Fifteen. That's how old he is now. His hair was falling down around his eyes and he had grown tall, strong and broad. Grasping his wooden sword in his hand, the same one from four years past, Ichigo swings outwards, a figure vanishing from beside him.

'Heh…' he smirks, brushing hair from his face as Yoruichi Shihoin appears in a tree high above him, nursing the slash in her sleeve. Ichigo turns to look up at her, grinning. '…thought you got away huh?' he jests, the woman grimacing, touching her arm delicately with the tips of her thin fingers.

'_He's getting so fast…we've trained day after day after the death of his father and this is what he has become. Ichigo, you are certainly no longer a child, but perhaps even a god among men._' Yoruichi thinks to herself, narrowing her golden eyes at the boy. Flipping over from the tree, she lands neatly behind Ichigo, the boy punching his palm challengingly.

'We going again?' he chuckles, Yoruichi sniggering. Wiping her mouth, she raises an eyebrow to the boy.

'Ichigo…' she whispers, the boy turning to her. '…climb this tree.' she says simply, purring at him. Nodding, puzzled, Ichigo darts towards the enormous oak. It stands, towering over him like a colossal pillar of wood, but the boy sees it as nothing more than a challenge fit for daily routine. Pouncing, he clasps the lowest hanging branch and hauls himself up with difficult, panting, baring his teeth as he struggled to pull himself over.

'That tree, Ichigo, is your life so far. You have had to overcome a great struggle…' Shihoin explains, Kurosaki pushing on, clambering to the top. Reaching out, he clasps his fingers around the next two branches and bounds upwards, Yoruichi watching from the floor below, her arms folded, a small smirk on her lips. '…there, you found the love of your sisters to be the greatest aid you could have wished for and that…' she continued, watching as Ichigo wraps a hanging vine around his wrist, hauling himself up it, sweat running down his forehead. '…and your training, is what has kept you going. Now though…' she says darkly as Ichigo steps up onto a thicker branch, looking up ahead, the final branch a very long way away. '…this final branch is the end of your training. Have you reached it?' she asks, Ichigo clenching his fists.

Suddenly, Yoruichi swings her hands out to the side of her and opens her mouth wide. 'JUMP, ICHIGO!' she screams, Ichigo roaring into battle as he runs across the trunk, leaping upwards, his hands outstretched in front of him.

'_I can make it…_' Ichigo thinks to himself, his fingers reaching ever closer, the light of the sun blistering through the thick leaves above him like heavenly rays, split up into thousands of beams as they passed each individual leaf and branch. '_…I can finally bring my training to an end!_' he says in his head, the wind catching his hair. Then, he closes his fingers around the branch. Silence follows. A bliss, cold silence, like the wind rustling across his bare chest, the wind of victory. And then…it is shattered.

'IDIOT, ICHIGO!' Yoruichi shrieks, Ichigo opening his eyes to see himself plummeting towards the ground head first. He watches as dust and dirt blur past him, the force of the wind pummelling against his body. His eyes widen in horror and disappointment as he fails to understand.

'_I…I thought I grabbed it, didn't I?_' he thinks to himself. Cursing, Yoruichi springs upwards towards him but the boy zooms past, heading for the floor below. Screaming at him, Yoruichi cups her hands around her mouth.

'ICHIGO, USE SHUNPO!' she roars, the boy's eyes shooting open. Closing his eyes, he focuses on a nearby branch below. Slowly, he clenches his fists and, out of nowhere, vanishes in mid air. He reappears on the branch but crashes into it, spiralling out of control and hitting the floor below, disappearing within a plume of brown dust. Yoruichi lands hard on the ground, coughing and spluttering. Looking through the thick dirt, she spots Ichigo lying on his back on the floor of the clearing. Hopping over to him, the woman helps him up, blood running down the boy's head, leaking from his lip also, his body scratched and dirtied.

'Are you alright, Ichigo?' Yoruichi asks, Ichigo not turning to face her.

'_I thought I grabbed it…?_' he thinks to himself, Yoruichi sighing and shaking her head, her purple hair flowing around her as she did, patting Ichigo on the shoulder.

'I'm sorry Ichigo…' she whispers, standing to her feet and walking off into the forest, Ichigo remaining on the ground in shock. '…we'll have to resume training tomorrow as usual.' With that, she disappears into the forest leaving Ichigo to look down at his hands, clenching his fingers into fists. His hair hung down over his face and he gripped his hands, cursing under his breath.

'_I thought I grabbed it this time…_' he whispers to himself. '_…how can I still not reach it?_'

* * *

Ichigo was sitting around a makeshift fire, the flames crackling and burning into the night sky. It was dusk, one of the most dangerous times of the day. Menacing, horrific creatures stalked the forests at night, especially these that were out on the outskirts of towns. The moon hung down over the tops of the trees, shining its glaring light upon the forest, casting shadows across the ground as far as the eye could see. Yoruichi was sitting on the other side of the flames, her golden eyes lighting up in the dancing fires.

'Ichigo…' she begins, looking up at the boy. '…do you have many memories of the night your father died?' she asks suddenly, Ichigo raising an eyebrow before returning to twiddle his thumbs.

'Not really no…none at all.' he replies. Then, he looks up at her before lowering his eyes, looking into the churning flames. 'Well…actually…' he says slowly, Yoruichi watching him carefully. '…I do remember some things…' he whispers. Suddenly, a vivid image of the man in the metal mask explodes into his mind, the boy clutching his head, panting and breathing heavily, sweat rolling down his cheek. Instantly, Yoruichi places her shawl over the boy's shoulders and holds him close, whispering into his ear.

'It's alright…' she soothes with her voice. '…I shouldn't have asked.' Then, she feels Ichigo shaking his head. The boy stands to his feet, sighing to himself. Clenching his fists by his sides, he looks up at the sky, the moon covered almost completely by a black cloud drifting by. A small smile appears on his face as he sees the spectacle, the moon turning a shadowy black.

'_Wow…a black moon?_' he thinks to himself. Turning to Yoruichi, he looks past her at his sisters, the two of them sleeping by their own, small, dwindling fire. He remembered they had been up last night, crying to themselves. The death of Isshin would never leave their hearts, just as it wouldn't his, nor Yoruichi.

'I see it now…' he says at last, the woman opening her eyes slowly. '…why I'm failing, I see it now. I can't be sad. Dad's death has affected us all…from Karin, to Yuzu, to you and to me. It burns our hearts. But perhaps, in that pain, our hearts can be united.' Ichigo whispers, turning his back to Yoruichi, looking up at the imposing oak tree once more, his eyes twinkling in the night sky.

'Please, Yoruichi…let me climb it again!' Ichigo exclaims, Yoruichi smirking. Even without her response, he runs, dashing towards the tree. She climbs to her feet, Ichigo leaping to the tree and bounding up it, desperately reaching for that moon that hung overhead.

'That tree is your life so far, Ichigo. You have had to overcome a great struggle…' she begins, Ichigo pushing past the two identical branches. '…there you found the love of your sisters to be the greatest aid you could have wished for and that…' she says quietly, the orange haired boy pulling himself up the tree in a flurry. '…and your training is what kept you going. Now though…' Yoruichi tells him as he wraps his hand around a vine, hauling himself up it. Landing heavily on the thick branch, Ichigo looks up, the higher one almost out of reach, looming above him. '…this final branch is the end of your training. Have you reached it?' With that, Ichigo bursts towards the tree, his determined eyes focusing only on the thick trunk in front of him, ignoring the branch completely. Yoruichi takes a step forwards, clenching her fist.

'JUMP ICHIGO!' she screams, the boy pouncing upon the trunk, kicking off of it and throwing his arms upwards, stretching to his limit, his teeth bared. Time seems to slow to a stop as Ichigo hangs in mid air, his fingers inches away from the branch.

'_Our hearts…_' Ichigo thinks to himself, the moon hanging just in front of him, his eyes gleaming white. '_…are united!_' he cries out, his fingers wrapping around the trunk, his face lighting up as he hung from the branch, Yoruichi's lips turning up into a cheeky smirk, Ichigo swinging from his perch.

'I DID IT!' he laughs, his voice echoing out all over the tree tops, scattering birds all across the sky, their silhouettes flapping against the light of the moon. Landing heavily on the ground below, Ichigo straightens up, his hair blowing in the wind as Yoruichi nods at him.

'Indeed you did. I knew you would. But now, Ichigo, it is time. You are ready.'

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki was strolling across the rolling hillside. It was now the next day and Yoruichi had assured him they would have made it by now. The only thing on his mind was his sisters. He had to leave them with this family that Yoruichi knew, apparently the road ahead was too dangerous. Sighing, he shook his head and ran a hand through his orange hair. The woman was far ahead of him, standing atop a ridge a few feet in front of him. Smirking, she turned to him, her eyes gleaming.

'Ichigo, come look at this.' she says proudly, the boy perking up. Taking a step up onto the ridge, Ichigo stares down at the sight in front of him. They were atop the wall of a giant chasm, but in the middle of the crater was what was truly amazing. It was a brilliant bronze tower, made out of metal and glass, with a large, spherical dome at the top. The sunlight reflected off of the sides, elongated windows giving an insight into the creation, gears and cogs turning in what looked to be an old clock face situated in the side of the metal. Placed around the tower were pipes protruding from the green grass, thick smoke emanating from their tops.

'Whoa…' Ichigo gapes, craning his neck upwards at the sight. '…this is enormous, yet I've never seen it before…' he remarks, turning to Yoruichi, the woman peering through some antique goggles she had been wearing on her forehead.

'My, my…Kisuke has been fooling around with the outside again. It usually has a cloaking device on it but it looks like this time he messed it up.' Yoruichi sighs indignantly, scratching her head. Ichigo turns round, ready to ask who Kisuke was when he suddenly notices Yoruichi walking over to a small brown tablet jutting out of the ground. Scanning her round eyes over the markings etched into the stone, Shihoin ran her fingers across them before taking a step back. Turning to look at Ichigo, she holds an arm out to the tower, grinning broadly as a fiery blue bridge appears from the tablet, the ground trembling beneath them.

'At least this still works…' she mutters, looking out at the tower, the spherical dome eclipsing the sun from the angle they were standing. '…welcome, to our base of operations, Ichigo!' she exclaims, Ichigo watching in silence as the bridge built itself from the side of the chasm and locked into the wall at the bottom of the tower, a colossal door opening up from inside the wall on the other side, the metal tiles dissolving in a green light to form the archway. Leaping from the cliff side, the cat like woman lands on the bridge and dashes towards the doorway, Ichigo following suit, attempting to chase the woman. As his feet crashed down onto the bridge, the glowing blue seemed to pulse and to shiver, Ichigo raising an eyebrow as he caught up to Yoruichi.

'Hey…what's this bridge made of?' he asks, noting the woman was sweating profusely all of a sudden. She kept running, facing forwards.

'My reiatsu…' she whispers, looking round at him. '…it's another of Kisuke's little traps. It's here to prevent weaker enemies from reaching us. Of course, anyone with a massive source of reiatsu would be able to walk this like it's nothing…' she giggled slightly, racing forwards again. '…but I hope we don't ever have to cross that bridge.' Finally, they approach the door, taking a step inside.

'How do we get up…?' Ichigo begins, but Yoruichi grasps his collar and throws him casually into a small room, the woman stepping in after him. She puts on her goggles, the wide, green lens moving around frantically before coming to an alert halt. The woman places her hand on a green plate in the corner of the room and suddenly the pod shoots upwards, blasting towards the top of the tower at an extreme speed. Ichigo grasps the sides of the small shaft, his hair billowing around him as he looks out over the world, the glass around the sides revealing a height he'd never experienced before as he was able to watch the beauty of the rippling sun hang low in the sky, casting a glow across the wind battered grass. Then, he lurches forward as the pod comes to an abrupt stop, the boy clattering against the glass, rubbing his head. With a little ping noise, the doors open, Ichigo clutching his neck.

'Cute…' he mutters as he staggers out of the elevator, Yoruichi stepping out in front of him. The two of them make their way into a giant hall and Ichigo realises this is the spherical dome that was so prominent from outside, the sun glaring through the open windows. Covering his brow with his hand, Ichigo squints past Yoruichi at the figure standing atop a small set of bronze stairs, peering out of the windows with what appeared to be a very long telescope.

'Oi, Kisuke!' Yoruichi calls, the man twisting round to see them before holding up his hand in a wave.

'Yoruichi!' he chuckles, snapping the telescope shut in a simple movement before slipping it into his jacket pocket. He steps down towards them slowly, his long, green jacket billowing out behind him as he goes, oversized goggles on his eyes just like Yoruichi before him, his blonde hair matted around his face. Scratching his stubbly chin, he fumbles in his trousers and whips his hand out, a pocket watch in his palm attached to a short, silver chain. Removing his goggles, the man eyes the time.

'Amazing!' he exclaims. 'Not a second late, as ever Yoruichi!' Flipping the pocket watch back into his trouser pocket, he picks up a cane from the side of the staircase and twirls it in his hand before standing in front of Ichigo, the orange haired boy staring at him oddly.

'Sooo…' Kisuke whistles, looking Kurosaki over. '…Kurosaki Ichigo. We meet at last.' he holds out a firm hand. Slowly, Ichigo takes and shakes it, the man nodding before letting go, Ichigo without the faintest idea as to what was going on. Gesturing for him to follow, Urahara waltzes slowly out of the room and into a long, exhibition of old inventions in glass boxes, the man striding past them proudly, Ichigo following him slowly.

'I bet you're wondering why you're here and who this old coot is right?' Kisuke asks, Ichigo giving a weak nod. 'Well for one thing I'm not that old.' jokes the man, Yoruichi shaking her head. Turning into a circular chamber with a little river running around the edge of it, Kisuke leaps onto a wooden chair and Ichigo follows suit, Shihoin standing behind the man.

'Drink?' Urahara asks simply, Ichigo nodding slowly. Raising his hand to his mouth, Urahara breathes in deeply. '…TESSAI!' he cries suddenly, Ichigo leaping a mile as a door bursts down behind him, a muscular man in a small, brown apron running in, a blowtorch in one hand and a metal protective mask in the other. Looking around he sheepishly casts off the gear in one, swooping motion, only to withdraw a teapot from behind his back, the spout extremely thin and long, curved and curling more so at the tip. Launching a tea cup at Ichigo, the boy cries out, grabbing it clumsily in one hand before slamming it down on the tiny table in front of him.

'Okay what the hell is going on here!' he screams, everything freezing. Urahara sips his tea before placing the cup on the table softly.

'Alright. I guess it's time. Do you remember anything of the night your father died?' Urahara asks, Ichigo shaking his head. Raising an eyebrow, Kisuke sits back in his chair, looking over to Yoruichi. 'You see Ichigo, we tried to reach your house that night, but fate prevented it and Yoruichi arrived too late. Luckily, your father had used his last ounce of strength to save you and your sisters. After finding you, Yoruichi dedicated her entire life to training you in preparation. It appears, after four years of waiting, you are finally ready…' Urahara smirks, raising the cup to his mouth again.

'Ready, ready, ready, everyone keeps saying that, ready for what!' Ichigo cries out, Urahara slamming his cup down on the table, the brown liquid leaping out and splattering onto the metal.

'Ready to avenge your father and retrieve what was taken from him of course!' Kisuke declares, a grin crossing his lips. Slowly, the man collects himself and stands, nodding for Ichigo to follow him. 'As you know Ichigo, our world is governed by the King, Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryuusai. He rules the world that can be seen by all, but does not govern that which cannot be seen. Although not an evil man, his view can be easily restricted, clouded, blinded, whatever you choose the outcome is the same…' Kisuke explains, Ichigo beginning to think the man was definitely crazy now. The doors close behind them, leaving the two standing face to face in a room of their own. Beneath them, carpeting the entire floor was giant atlas, a map, detailing all the lands.

'…I'm sorry Mr Urahara, I don't understand…' Ichigo begins, Kisuke spinning round to him, his long, thin green jacket flowing with him as he went.

'…you trained in seclusion for four years, Kurosaki Ichigo! It has made you the man you are and at last we can begin!' Urahara cries with glee, twisting round on one foot and heading over to a small chest in the corner of the room. Attached to the front were countless golden chains, thick as they were long, a colossal, rusty padlock slouched at the bottom of them all. Unscrewing the end of his cane, there protruded a silver key from the tip and the man unlocks the padlock, Ichigo curiously stepping up behind him. Urahara reaches into the chest and removes three pieces of metal, one that looks like a long, thin cylinder, the other two, broad, sharp shards. He throws them at the boy's feet, a serious look on his face now.

'Build it.' he says simply. Ichigo reaches down and grabs the first piece, slamming it into another before screwing the third on top. However, as he lifts it, it falls apart completely, crashing to the ground. Kurosaki sighs and looks down at his feet. Suddenly, his eyes fall upon a small picture to his left. It was just above the open chest, hanging there, unimposing. But on the picture was an upside down and reversed image of a sword. It seemed to be recognisable but Ichigo couldn't quite follow. Then, he realised. Grasping the cylindrical piece of metal, Urahara smirking as he went, the boy looks at the picture and then finds the second piece. He places them together and then, almost instructed by the painting, he clicks the hilt into place.

'_I've got it…!_' Ichigo thinks to himself, reaching for the third and final piece. Spinning it round, he locks it into place before standing to his feet, hauling the enormous weapon over his back and resting it at last on his shoulders, the blade's edge gleaming in the sunlight as Urahara nods proudly.

'…Zangetsu.' he says simply. 'He can only be put together by the one who should wield him. Your father left that here for you to take one day.' Ichigo looks over the weapon, rust lining the edges, bolts sticking out of the locks and a torn and badly wrapped wire providing the only grip on the hilt.

'Yes it may look weak…' Urahara comments, advancing on Ichigo. '…but that sword will save your life Ichigo Kurosaki. Use it right and you will have your father's treasure back in no time!' Kisuke cries out eccentrically, Ichigo swiping his sword around him, the blade glinting in the sunlight as he cheered, raising the weapon into the air above him. However, he slowly lowered the weapon, his eyes falling onto the map below him.

'Erm…if I don't know what I'm looking for, where should I start?' the boy asks, puzzled. Urahara nods to himself before striding across the atlas, running his cane along the images before slamming it into the ground at a certain point, his green eyes racing.

'Here. It's an hours walk from here, but with Zangetsu by your side any trouble shouldn't be too bothersome. Here you will find Rukon, the first town closest by. Make sure to stop in and ask for 'Inoue Orihime'. Understand?' Urahara instructs, Ichigo slowly taking things in.

'Good.' Urahara says simply. Suddenly, a lever springs out of the ground beside the man and he clasps it in a firm grip, Ichigo's eyes widening. Flinging the lever downwards, Urahara waves at Ichigo as a trap door bursts open beneath the boy, Ichigo gulping as he looks down at the swirling mist that was the clouds below.

'You…you bast-!' he begins before plummeting to the ground below, Kisuke looking over the edge, waving the boy off.

'Be careful, Ichigo! Remember, use Shunpo!' the man reminds him cheerily, Yoruichi looking over the edge beside him.

'Not the trap door again Kisuke…' she mutters, the man's eyes focusing on the small speck that had become Ichigo falling fast.

'It doesn't matter. A little Shunpo practice can't hurt our hero now can it? Besides…with him, we don't have anything to fear right now, Yoruichi.' Urahara whispers, closing his eyes. Yoruichi nods, watching the winds swirl past beneath the observation sphere.

'_Good luck…Ichigo…_' she thinks to herself before the trap door slams into place.


	3. The Circus of Night

**Hey guys, welcome back to the next chapter! Again, i'd like to thank everyone for a fantastic response. I hope you all enjoy the world still, I attempted to build upon it a little more in the last chapter and give you guys some description, this time, Ichigo truly begins his journey. Please REVIEW, everyone! The reviews keep the chapters coming ^^ Without further ado, thank you to Clayden, shadowgouf, IchigoKurosakiSotaicho, fuzzibunniez and X-Burner 27 for their reviews! :D**

**

* * *

__****The Circus of Night**

The sky is darkening above Ichigo as he jogs towards the town of Rukon. High above him in the backdrop sits Urahara's tower, now merely a ghostly silhouette from where he fell. His landing didn't go as smoothly as proven by the tight bandage pulled around his forearm. As he runs, the skies open with a thunderous roar, soaking, cold rain unleashing upon the ground. His orange hair becomes matted to his forehead and he looks around, the water heavily thrashing down now onto his back, his newly acquired weapon heavy on his shoulders.

'_This countryside goes on for miles…_' he thinks to himself, squinting to barely see through, what was now an accumulating fog before his eyes. Sighing, he keeps running, his feet chilled by the stones on the pathway, now splashing through the puddles forming. Skidding to a halt, he turns his head, looking down at a sign in the road, multiple directions scrawled onto it.

'_North huh? Apparently Rukon isn't too far from here…_' Ichigo says to himself, looking around. '_…but where exactly is here anyway?_' He stands on his tiptoes to try and see Urahara's tower in the distance again, but it's hidden behind a barrage of thick cloud and tall, lean fur trees. In a fleeting moment of anger he punches the crossroads sign, splintering the wood with his bare hand. The boy opens his palm, the raindrops catching each other in the cup of his fist.

'_I…broke that sign with a single punch? Is this what Yoruichi's training has done to me? I still don't understand…_' he says in his head, looking down at his dirtied feet and allowing the rain to run down his back.

'…_four years? Why go to so much trouble, why would she dedicate her time to me? I still don't know anything about those two, or how they knew dad._' It suddenly occurs to him he never even got a chance to ask who this Inoue Orihime is or why he had to find her. He presumes the locals of Rukon will recognise the name, or at least he hopes they will, seeing as he has no description of the girl. Shaking the rain from his hair, he collects himself and starts to move again, dashing down the path in the hopes of finding this town. Finally, after what seemed like hours of running through blistering winds and battering rain, he sees a light on the horizon. Not a bright one, nor a large one, but a small, flickering, fiery light.

'_Yes!_' he exclaims, punching the air. Making his way over to the light, he realises that it is a small fire, hanging from a metal pole which protruded from the grass. It was a lantern, swaying and being flung about by the howling wind. Behind the lantern, only visible in the lights small glow, was a wooden shack, creaking in the weather. There were cobwebs hanging from the corners of the roof and gaps in the woodwork forced the chill through. There were no windows and only a rickety front door. Rapping on it, Ichigo waits for an answer.

'_There's no one home?_' he wonders, rapping again on the door. However, this time his hand pushes it open, the lock clicking off the handle and allowing the door to swing ajar. Ichigo takes a look inside, every step causing the floor beneath him to creak.

'Hello?' he shouts over the roaring howl of the weather outside. '…anyone around?' Pushing through, he takes a look around. The shack is a mere one room, with no windows and a single rocking chair in the centre of the room, creaking backwards and forwards from the wind. Behind the furniture sits an empty desk or at least it would be empty but there sits a bundle of flyers on the corner. Ichigo takes a step up to them and grasps the first one with his hand, turning it over and reading it down with the tinny light provided.

'Circus of Night…?' he says softly to himself, his eyes moving down the paper. '…Rukon's number one attraction?' then he realises the location and clenches the flyer close with glee. There is a small map to the circus on the bottom and he turns towards the door to leave.

'Who the hell are you?' comes a cold voice and Ichigo looks up in shock to see a shadowy figure standing in the doorway. Reaching for his sword slowly, the orange haired boy holds out the flyer.

'I'm sorry, I was lost and I needed to find my way to Rukon. This flyer has a map; I'll just be on my way.' He says lightly, rubbing the back of his neck. Suddenly, as he attempts to pass the figure, he feels a hand grab his shoulder tight, the hairs on the back of Ichigo's neck standing up on end.

'Hold it.' The gruff voice says again. 'That flyer is for the Circus of Night. You're not thinking of going there right?' Ichigo shakes his head in response quickly.

'No, I'm just using the map to get to Rukon…' he begins again as the figure walks further into the shack.

'Rukon? How do you know the circus is there? That circus…it doesn't ever stay in one place at one time. It only appears at night, hence the name and people say that what goes on in there isn't entertainment, but is hellish and twisted. The circus has run three areas out of business and turned them into ghost towns…' the figure explains, Ichigo's eyes widening at the description.

'…I'm just going to Rukon…' Kurosaki whispers. There is silence, aside from the eerie wind almost dead outside now. With that, the wooden door slams shut in front of the boy, Ichigo standing in quiet awe for a moment before holding the flyer up in front of him, his eyes panning over it again.

'…Circus of Night…?'

* * *

The flyer was flapping vigorously in the wind. Ichigo looks down at it, then back up again at his surroundings. In the distance, he could make out the outlines of small houses, each one crammed next to the other, but he couldn't see anything else. Suddenly, the flyer floats from his hand and blows away along the wind, disappearing from sight. Cursing, Ichigo spins round to chase it.

'Crap…' he mutters, raising an eyebrow as the flyer drops to the ground before him, the boy leaning down to pick it up. However, by his hand he notices a rope flailing and twirling in the air and follows it with his eyes to see it was connecting a rusty, dangerous looking nail shoved into the floor, with a canvas sheet pulled over a gigantic dome.

'This is…?' Ichigo whispers, his eyes quivering at the sight. The tent was enormous and shaded a dull black in colour. There was a gothic, iron fence encompassing the tent, the wind whipping through the sheet. The flaps for the door were half open and there was nothing coming from the inside but the musty smell of dried blood. A tatty red carpet was half rolled out of the doorway and the iron fence creaks ominously. Ichigo looks around before taking a step forwards.

'_I don't see the harm…may as well check it out…_' he thinks to himself. The orange haired boy steps through the silky doors, brushing past them. Inside, there is nothing but a pitch black darkness and complete silence. After looking around, Ichigo makes his way around the outside of the ring, a tiered seating structure lining the outside of the centre. Ichigo finds himself a seat in the back row, perching himself down upon it. Then, from the sky, a light beams down into the middle of the tent, revealing a tall man, hunched over in a bow, his features hidden by shadow. Now, Ichigo begins to notice things about the circus tent. There are gaping holes in the walls, tears and rips shredded into the canvas, patchwork stitching holding certain pieces together. Around the lanky figure are splatters of red and scratch marks etched for eternity into the floor. From the ceiling hangs a ghoulish, gothic ornate chandelier. Ichigo begins to sweat, a cold chill sweeping through the tent. The figure in the centre of the light is extremely tall and thin, skeletal even, stringy black hair falling down over his face. He is clothed in clown like attire, red and black striped tailcoats trailing from the figure's lengthy jacket. Atop his head is a comical, exaggerated top hat, but, everything that would have the traits of a happy, likeable clown, are tarnished. The clothes are stained with blood and he holds in one of his spider like hands a weapon much like a scythe. His shoes reach his knees and are curled at the toes and he wears dirtied gloves.

'Shall we begin…?' the ringmaster hisses. '…welcome to the Circus of Night.' Standing up, Ichigo realises the man's true height as he towers high above the first row of seats, his black hair draping down his back. His features are sharp, with a wide mocking smile and one of his eyes covered with a red scarf. His squinty eye surveys the area, falling slowly on Ichigo. '…I…am Nnoitra Jiruga, ringmaster of this fine attraction. You have all been brought here today to witness something wonderful but perhaps you would be wise to leave now…' Nnoitra says darkly, Ichigo clenching his fists tight. '…I will not mince my words, dark things occur in this tent. Here…you will observe the greatest attraction we have.'

As he says this, the floor beside him opens up, a thick, puerile smoke billowing out, Ichigo squinting to see through. Rising through the floor was a cage, enormous, intimidating spikes protruding from the metal, blood stained on their sharp points. As the smoke clears, Ichigo gasps. Slouched in the cage is a girl, pretty as a sunset and as delicate as a flower, her orange hair falling over her face. Her clothes are torn and dirtied and she looks up, her bright eyes sullied and dull. Nnoitra unhooks the latch on the cage with his scythe and she falls out, lying face down on the floor.

'Huh…?' Nnoitra growls, raising an eyebrow. Bringing his foot up, he stamps on the girl's back, the orange haired girl spluttering, crying out. '…ON YOUR FEET, BITCH!' he roars, hauling her up by her hair. Ichigo curses under his breath, struggling to watch. Cackling nastily, Nnoitra grabs the girl's arm in his fingers and clenches hard, the woman shaking her frantically.

'No…' she whispers. '…please, I don't want to do this anymore, I want to go back…' she pleads with him but she is silenced quickly as he hits her with the back of his hand, the woman spitting blood as the towering devil looks down on her.

'Ladies and gentlemen…you will witness…' Nnoitra coaxes, a gleam in his eye as he looks down at the shattered girl. '…the daughter of God…observe.' With that, he raises his hand, the girl beginning to scream. Ichigo watches in horror, unaware of what could possibly happen. The orange haired victim tries to break free of the ringmaster's grip as his hand is held high above him.

'WAIT…!' she tries to scream, her voice caught in her throat. Deaf to her cries, Nnoitra swings his hand downwards upon her arm, a sickening crunch heard. Ichigo's eyes cannot be averted and he watches as she hits the floor, clutching her broken arm in her hand, tears streaming down her face.

'Now, watch! She will heal herself back to normal! Surely that is a feat, only a God can do? But no…' Nnoitra hisses again, repulse lacing his serpentine tongue as he licks his lips. '…this witch has powers. HEAL YOURSELF!' he screams suddenly, his mood changing instantly, the girl cowering underneath him. She shakes her head slowly and his eye scrunches up in anger, his teeth grinding together. Raising his scythe, he holds it above his head, the light of the spotlight sending a gleam across the sharp edge.

'Then, die.' he says simply, not a hint of remorse in his voice. 'Beg for forgiveness in Hell.' Without a second thought, he swings his blade downwards in a wide arc, aiming to slice the girl's head off when, suddenly, there is a rush of wind and Ichigo stands before him, the man's scythe in his hand. Nnoitra's eye widens in shock, the orange haired girl whimpering, looking up at the boy standing in front of her, staring into Nnoitra's eye.

'Who…the fuck are you…?' Nnoitra whispers, narrowing his eye at Ichigo. Kurosaki pushes the ringmaster back and swings his sword, holding it out at the man, anger boiling over in his eyes.

'I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. You got a problem with this girl?' he asks dangerously, Nnoitra watching him in silence. Suddenly, the tall man perks up, removing his top hat and taking another bow.

'_This is him then…Kurosaki Ichigo. Guess I need to get him._' Nnoitra thinks to himself, his eye hidden under his straggly hair. Suddenly, the man whips his scythe towards Ichigo, the orange haired boy's eye widening as the blade swung towards him. Flipping over backwards, Kurosaki narrowly dodges the weapon, Jiruga swinging it round himself in a full circle. The scythe catches the circus tent's canvas and tears a giant hole in it, ripping the back of the tent open. Cursing, Nnoitra jumps at Ichigo, the boy locking weapons with the man, sparks flying everywhere.

'Why do you treat her like this?' Ichigo demands, Nnoitra chuckling.

'She's my property. I found her and rescued her, the bitch is mine!' Nnoitra screams, smashing Ichigo away, the boy skidding to a stop and placing a hand on the girl's arm. He is grinning, the girl looking up at him into his determined eyes.

'Yo. What's your name?' Ichigo asks, the girl fumbling with her hands.

'I…Inoue Orihime…' she whispers. With that, Ichigo smirks and vanishes, reappearing beside the exit of the tent, Nnoitra clenching his fists.

'Isn't that lucky?' Ichigo smiles warmly, the girl slowly and meekly returning a smile. Suddenly, there is an immense build of yellow, golden light and Ichigo spins round as the ringmaster unleashes a laser of energy towards him from the tip of his tongue. Spinning his sword rapidly in his hands, Ichigo deflects the attack, the blast shooting off into all different directions, tearing burning holes through the tent's roof and walls. Cursing, he is pushed back by the light, the tiered seats breaking away and being thrown aside, Ichigo realising he was the only person in the audience.

'_This place is messed up…_' he thinks to himself, narrowing his eyes at Nnoitra, the man still firing his attack. '_…time to leave!_' With that, Ichigo swings his sword like a golf club, the remainder of the yellow blast rocketing past Nnoitra, the villain's eye widening in horror as the attack connects with the centre post of the tent, causing it to go up in flames.

'DAMN YOU!' Nnoitra shrieks, turning to the flaming pole, the licking fires latching onto the canvas and burning it up. Turning round to attack again, Nnoitra curses as he sees the flaps of the tent whipping in the wind, Ichigo and Orihime gone. The ringmaster curses again and again as the fires swallow up the circus, the canvas and the seats disappearing into an inferno that scorched the night sky.

* * *

They ran and ran for a little while before finally, Ichigo sets Orihime down, the girl clambering off of his shoulders. He wipes his brow and looks back, there's no trace of any smoke in the air, nor fire in the sky. They must have run far, he thinks. Looking back at the girl, he helps her stand and she looks into his eyes.

'Are you alright?' he asks her. Instantly, she throws her arms around him and pulls him tight, sobbing into his shoulder, the boy's eyes widening.

'Thank you…' she whispers. It's all she says. Ichigo puts his hands on her back and hugs her quickly before she pulls away, moving her hair from her eyes and wiping her tears away. '…you must be wondering who I am…' she sighs.

'You said you are Inoue right?' Ichigo ponders, the girl nodding.

'But some things you learnt are untrue about me. I was not found by that man, instead I was kidnapped.' she whispers, Ichigo cursing under his breath. 'I used to be enrolled within the Great University, along with all the other scholars. However, one day, I ran into this scholar with pink hair and glasses. I don't remember much after that besides waking up in that horrible place…' she says, beginning to cry again. However, Ichigo places his hand and cups her cheek, wiping the tears away early.

'You don't need to cry, it's alright now. I was told to find you and I did. I'm…not sure why I was, but still, I have found you. There are some things I'd like to know however. What is the Great University?' he asks, Orihime sitting herself down on the grass, Ichigo following suit, resting Zangetsu by his side. They look up into the stars, Orihime smiling warmly.

'It is a wonderful place, where the great can learn and read literature unlike any other of this world. Hmm…really, I never suited it, I didn't have an interest in it. My parents enlisted me from a young age and so there was no escaping it.' Orihime explains, Ichigo listening intently. 'I was there for three years before being kidnapped. I've been in that circus now for almost a year…' she says to herself, drifting off now. '…I think, had you not come along, I would be dead now. I can't thank you enough.' she continually expresses her gratitude, but the compliments merely slide off of Ichigo. He doesn't know her well enough to appreciate them, that's the type of person he is.

'Well, I should be thanking you also. I was told to find you. I was also told to go to Rukon, I figured finding the circus would show me the way there but apparently not…' Ichigo mutters, resting his head in his hands. Orihime places a soft hand on his shoulder and squeezes it tight.

'I do know the way to Rukon. That is where the Great University is.' she says, smiling. Ichigo raises an eyebrow. The girl nods happily, shaking her hair from her eyes again as she smiles. 'Yep. Legend says it was built in such a derelict town to revitalise the area. It certainly has done that, but for some reason, it has slipped into disrepair. My parents would go on and on about how the university isn't as good as it once was…' she trailed off again.

'Where are your parents now?' Ichigo wonders, the girl silent.

'They're both dead, they died just four years before I was scheduled to enter the university. I raised myself really and it would seem I didn't do a great job…' she laughs nervously. 'What about you? Where are you parents?' she asks, Ichigo shaking his head.

'The same. My mum died too long ago for me to remember and my dad died four years ago, saving the lives of my sisters and me. That's the whole reason I'm here doing this. I'm doing it for my dad. He had something stolen of his that night and I am going to reclaim it.' Ichigo says defiantly, standing to his feet and looking up at the sky, Orihime climbing up next to him, standing close to his arm. 'I don't know how, I don't know where or when, but I will find what was taken from him and I will set him at ease.' Ichigo announces, clenching his fist.

'I'll come with you.' Orihime says suddenly, Ichigo's eyes widening in shock as he turns to her.

'I…Inoue?' he whispers.

'That's right. If you are going to Rukon, I can show you the way. Maybe there I can visit my old friend in the university again. I miss him and it would certainly be nice to have a travelling companion…' she giggles softly, the warmth emanating off of her. She extends her hand to Ichigo, the boy looking down at it with his brown eyes, unsure of what to do. '…I notice you haven't asked me yet.' she then says, Ichigo awakened from his gaze.

'Asked you what?' he wonders.

'About…my powers…' she says quietly, her voice barely able to be heard over the solemn winds. Ichigo remains quiet, the girl looking down at the ground. Shaking his head, the orange haired boy takes the girl's hand and grins down at her, a twinkle in his eye now.

'Don't worry. I won't ask. I wouldn't trample on you like that. You can tell me whenever you feel ready.' Ichigo says, smiling at her, the girl laughing happily as they turn to head towards Rukon, the sun beginning to rise over the horizon, casting a beautiful, orange and fiery red overcast across the hillside, shadows sprawling down the mountains.

'The name is Ichigo.' he chuckles. 'Ichigo Kurosaki.' With that, they begin to walk to the town over the hills, Orihime chuckling to herself, thoughts swimming in her head until, one remained.

'_I'm Orihime. Orihime Inoue. Thank you for saving me…_' she thinks to herself, turning her head slightly to look at Ichigo, the boy pressing on. '_…Ichigo._'

* * *

'They beat you? How embarrassing.' a mocking voice burns into Nnoitra's head, the lanky man turning and punching a hole straight through a tree. Beside him stands a feminine looking man, his carefully straightened pink hair flowing down to his shoulders, one of his hands prepping his bone white, pristine glasses up his nose, his sadistic yellow eyes flashing behind the lens. A cruel leer turned up his mouth as he sniggers, Nnoitra towering over him.

'Beat me?' Jiruga snarls, casting a shadow over his partner. 'Where the hell did you come up with that shitty logic?'

'I just figured, since your little circus act had been…met with a rather heated reception, they beat you.' the pink haired man says slyly, lifting his eyes to meet Nnoitra's. '…would I be mistaken?' Nnoitra remained silent.

'Szayel…you…bastard…' he spits, Szayel chuckling darkly, shifting his glasses and throwing back his hair. Turning away from Nnoitra, the bespectacled man smirks, striding away, his hair blowing slowly in the wind.

'You see, his lord won't be too pleased. You'd better get back on your feet, Nnoitra. The whole point of that circus was to lure Ichigo Kurosaki here and stop him. I analysed their directions, Kurosaki…already told me where he was heading…' Szayel grins, the light flashing across his glasses.

'_Rukon? How do you know the circus is there? That circus…it doesn't ever stay in one place at one time. It only appears at night, hence the name and people say that what goes on in there isn't entertainment, but is hellish and twisted. The circus has run three areas out of business and turned them into ghost towns…' the figure explains, Ichigo's eyes widening at the description._

'…_I'm just going to Rukon…' Kurosaki whispers. There is silence, aside from the eerie wind almost dead outside now. With that, the wooden door slams shut in front of the boy, Ichigo standing in quiet awe for a moment before holding the flyer up in front of him, his eyes panning over it again._

'No doubt, considering the girl is with him, they are heading for the university. I will stop them there.' Szayel explains, walking away from Nnoitra. With that, Szayel turns his head and looks out over the horizon, a cruel grin spreading across his face. 'Their journey ends there. Once and for all.'


	4. The Daughter of God

****

Hey there everyone, welcome back to the next chapter :D I hope you enjoyed the last, now we introduce another story to the midst, one that brings a little more emotion to the world. Please can everyone REVIEW, the reviews keep me going so please, everyone who reads, it can just be a little one, thank you :) Thanks to fuzzibunniez, IchigoKurosakiSotaicho, Scarlette Shizuru and X-Burner 27 for their reviews ^^ Enjoy!

__

_**The Daughter of God**_

_'Don't worry. I won't ask. I wouldn't trample on you like that. You can tell me whenever you feel ready.'_

Orihime smiles, her face is clean and free of dirt and blood. Her hair hangs down over her shoulders, glowing as brightly as Ichigo's own, the two of them walking side by side down a path made of smooth stone. Now that they were walking quietly, Ichigo could get a good look at the girl. Her hair is very long and unkempt, as if she'd never been told how to keep it tidy. Her face, though clearly still suffering, what with the dark rings beneath her eyes and the small cuts in her cheeks, is beautiful. Her eyes glisten in the light and she has the warmest smile he'd ever seen. She reminds him a lot of his mother.

Looking down, he notices her clothes. She wears a long dress that drags along the floor, tatty and ruined, but, silvery in colour, like a princess' gown. The edges are lined with an opal green and it rides all the way up to her chin, the sleeves reaching down to her hands. His eyes flash upwards as something sparkles behind her locks of hair, the girl noticing.

'Are you alright?' she wonders, the boy blinking, before nodding dumbly. Giggling, she pulls her hair back to reveal a set of hairpins, like silvery leaves of a flower. As the sun passes over them, they flash in the light. She takes Ichigo's hand and the two of them climb up a small rock face.

'Where are we…?' Ichigo begins before falling silent, his face lighting up as they come to the tip of the rock. Beneath them is a wondrous cavern, with the reflections of the water's ripples dancing on the rocks, the crystal lake carrying on for miles in front of them, hot air balloons parading through the sky some hundreds of miles away as the sun sits in the air. '…wow…' Ichigo says, the breath trying to leave him. Suddenly, a gale of wind swoops past them and catches Inoue's hair, pulling it around her, the girl chuckling.

'Ichigo…' she whispers. '…would you like to see my power?' the boy raises an eyebrow. Slowly, the girl picks up a small pebble from beside her and throws it into the lake. With force it shatters the reflections on the surface, droplets of water exploding out as it splashes. Closing her eyes, she holds her hands together and the hairpins begin to light up a divine topaz orange. In a flash, she opens her eyes and orange lights shoot forth, swirling around the splash. Ichigo looks on in awe as the droplets freeze in mid air before slowly, but surely, returning the water to its original, undisturbed state, pulling the ripples back into the centre of the splash.

'T…that's incredible…' Ichigo mumbles, his eyes going back and forth from the miracle to the girl. Orihime breathes a deep sigh as the lights return to her, forming her hairpins again. With that, she turns and walks away, continuing onwards. Puzzled, Ichigo makes haste, leaping from the rock to grab her arm.

'Hey, are you…?' he begins but the girl pulls away from him, crying, sparkling tears running down her face.

'Why did you save me?' she sobs into her hands. 'Are you just like them? Now that I've shown you my power do you want it?' she whispers, choking. Ichigo stands over her, his gaze resting on the girl.

'Was that…a test?' Ichigo wonders. 'Did you show me that to see if I would take it from you?' Angry, he looks away, clenching his fist. 'I don't know why I had to save you. I…' Ichigo begins when, suddenly, he stops.

'_Yo. What's your name?' Ichigo asks, the girl fumbling with her hands._

'_I…Inoue Orihime…' she whispers._

'That's right.' Ichigo says to himself, his back to the girl. 'I rescued you without even knowing your name. I don't care about your powers. I don't care about what you are. All I know is I will protect you…Inoue!' Ichigo roars, the girl looking up at him. Then it hits him. Why did he just say that? Regardless, the girl, in all her transcendent beauty was now looking up at him in awe, blushing ever so slightly.

'Ichigo…' she whispers. '_…I won't be a burden. I will protect you too. I have to…_' she thinks to herself, her light fingers resting on her hairpins. With that, Ichigo leaps from the rock and lands beside the girl, the two of them making their way towards Rukon together. The sun was set in midday and the duo walk, crossing a great, churning river using a narrow, stone bridge. Birds sing and dance in the sky around them, diving and swooping towards the two people. They continue on their journey, passing travellers and merchants, hot air balloons sailing through the sky above. Then, Ichigo notices something strange. The hot air balloons stop.

'Hey…' he notes, looking up around them, the wind catching his orange hair. '…why do they just stop there? It's like there's some kind of invisible wall, they all turn round and leave.'

'That's right…' Orihime whispers, covering her brow with her hand to see through the sunlight. '…that is Rukon airspace. We have arrived.' With that, over the horizon, a great, colossal wall looms, built of smooth wood, varnished with a shine and coloured pale beige. The wall is held in place by tall beams situated at the farthest corners of the intimidating fence, large, ornate windows fixed within the front face of the wood. Ichigo and Orihime arrive at the front door, a tall, imposing mahogany gateway, the path before it lined with flourishing trees.

'This is Rukon?' Ichigo asks, looking up at the massive wall in front of them, craning his neck to see.

'This is the wall which we must pass if we are to enter. Ever since the incident at the university, they don't allow just anyone in here anymore.' Orihime explains, rapping on the doors in front of them.

'Incident?' Ichigo asks, tilting his head, but the girl shrugs in response.

'I don't know the details, it happened before I was born.' as she speaks, there is loud creaking noise in front of them and the doors begin to open slowly, like giant keys are turning within them, the sound of locks clicking and unhinging rapidly booms across the countryside.

'Well, it's nice to see some civilisation again.' Ichigo remarks, squinting through the doors. Orihime beams at the doors, vivid memories of a childhood long lost flowing into her mind suddenly, the girl smiling cheerily as she steps towards the opening doors, Ichigo holding out his hand suddenly.

'Hey, wait, I thought you said they don't just allow anyone in?' Ichigo mumbles, watching the girl stroll through. Turning to him, she waves for him to come, the boy staggering over.

'Don't worry…' she giggles as the doors finish opening, latching into place with a deafening crash. '…I know someone.' Ichigo turns, scratching his head as a figure stands in between the doors, his hand up to his face, rearranging his glasses. Two black bangs of hair fell down the sides of his face, a staunch, stoic look on his face as he stood stiff, his feet together, back straight, leather bound strap of books underneath his other arm. He was dressed from head to toe in a pearly white, a blue cross embroidered down one arm of his clothing, his tailcoats flowing out behind him, and small, black shoes poking out from underneath the bottom of his trousers. Ichigo is almost blinded by the light emanating from him as the figure looks up at them.

'Who the…?' Ichigo begins when Orihime runs forwards, the bespectacled boy's eyes widening.

'I…Inoue!' he chokes as the girl flings her arms around him.

'Ishida! Ishida!' she cries repeatedly, the boy coughing and spluttering as she almost strangled him to death, dropping his pile of books onto the floor before attempting to rearrange his glasses before straightening up, brushing himself down.

'Ahem…yes, hello Inoue.' Uryu coughs, running a hand through his hair. Orihime takes a reluctant step back, embarrassed. Ichigo places a firm hand on the girl's shoulder, eyeing up Ishida, the bespectacled boy taking a quick look up at him.

'Hey…that's no way to treat a girl after what she's been through, she obviously missed you.' Ichigo grumbles, Orihime laughing nervously.

'…and who might you be?' Ishida says scornfully, glancing up at Ichigo again.

'Name's Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki.' the orange haired boy replies proudly. Inoue takes a small, meek step forwards again, her watery eyes glowing in the sunlight.

'He's the man who saved me, Uryu…' she whispers, Uryu's eyes widening before closing. Nodding, he simply turns away, collecting himself and disappearing towards the centre of the town again.

'Yes…' he says quietly. '…saved you. I'm sorry to say this Inoue, but, I can't allow you in here.' Uryu says darkly. The girl's eyes widen in horror, Ichigo taking a step forwards defiantly, brandishing his sword.

'You bastard…!' he snaps, Uryu turning to look at him.

'You would fight me here? Get yourselves arrested, make the situation worse? I don't want to do this you fool. Rules have changed. These are dark times and anyone who leaves Rukon is not permitted back, do you understand? For any reason whatsoever!' Uryu scowls, turning away from them again.

'She didn't leave; she was kidnapped, right from your university!' Ichigo barks.

'Absurd.' Ishida replies darkly, beginning to walk away from them again as the gigantic doors start to close them out once more.

'SHE DIDN'T JUST WALK AWAY!' Ichigo roars, about ready to push past the doors, but he knew there would be some guards just around the side, ready to impale him on whatever gruesome instruments they wielded.

'For any reason. I'm sorry.' Uryu finalised, the doors slamming shut on them, Ichigo's eyes wide as Orihime sinks to the floor beside him, tears dropping onto the dusty ground.

'Inoue…is there anything I can do?' Ichigo whispers, the girl shaking her head.

'I…I knew it…' she sobs, her hair falling down around her face, her tears streaming down her cheeks, her eyes red and soaked. '…I never thought…I'd be allowed to walk back in…I…I just hoped…that even Uryu might…might…' she bursts into more tears, Ichigo grimacing and shaking his head, kneeling down beside the girl and placing his hand on her back, reassuring her as she leans into him, crying still. '…oh Uryu…' she breathes.

'_Uryu! Give it back!' Orihime cried, running towards the boy, her book in his small hand. _

'_First day of school, Orihime. How do you feel?' Uryu smirked, handing her text back to her, the girl clutching it close to her chest. She nodded happily, reading the front cover over extensively._

'_Much better now you gave it back! You?' she asked as the two of them walked towards their classes, the boy grinning as he rearranged his glasses on his nose, a bandage tying the broken section in the middle together._

'_Very good. I'm expecting top grades in all my classes…' the boy says proudly, his black hair bobbing up and down in front of his eyes as he walked, Orihime rolling her eyes._

'_Oh Uryu…' she replied, feigning annoyance with the boy as they parted to their classes. Later, the rain poured down heavily from the thickly grey sky, Uryu making his way towards the front gate, his books handily covered by a convenient new bag he purchased early in the day, in preparation for bad weather. As he walked, he heard a small noise. Turning, he noticed a girl lying in a puddle outside, the rain battering her, her orange hair flowing out around her as her small fingers attempted to close around the edge of her books, now sopping wet and ruined._

'…_Orihime?' Uryu said, puzzled. Running over to her, he cast his books aside and helped her out of the puddle, the girl bruised on her face. 'Who did this?'_

'_Just…some girls…' Inoue smiled weakly through her pain, the rain mixing with her tears. '…I'll be fine.' she sniffed, Uryu raising an eyebrow. With that, he took off his jacket and placed it around the girl, before taking his books out of his bag and placing hers in instead, slipping it over her shoulder._

'_I don't know how much good it will do.' he confessed. 'They are very wet.' However, Orihime smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him, the boy hugging her back tightly._

'_Thank you, Uryu.' she said simply, the boy smirking back before turning and waving to her, leaving the schoolyard quickly, covering his head with one of his books. _

Ichigo leans down to her and helps her up, the girl wiping her eyes and shaking her head.

'Forgive me, Ichigo, I'm so silly…' she begins, Kurosaki shaking his head.

'Forget it…' however; he looks over the hills, the sun beginning to slowly drop behind them. '…it's close to nightfall and we've got nowhere to stay. Come on, let's get moving.'

* * *

Uryu approaches a small, thin door and pushes it open slightly, knocking while he goes. The room he steps into is pitch black dark almost, were it not for the small crack in the black curtains at the other side of the room it would be. In front of him is a long, narrow hall of a room, a tall, authoritative black, snake skin chair facing the other way, a bone white desk perched in front of the table as the chair looked out of the window, peering through the curtains. Stooping his head, Ishida steps into the room, holding his books close to his chest.

'…sir, can I talk to you about something?' he says quickly, the figure in the chair not moving.

'You see…you're mayor of Rukon and therefore, by default, master of the university. I…I need your guidance…' Ishida begins when, suddenly, a pale, skeletally thin hand appears at the side of the chair and holds up, gesturing for the boy to fall silent, to which he heartily complies.

'It's about Inoue Orihime, right?' the voice mocks slyly, Uryu looking up in shock, his eyes wide.

'How do you…? I mean…yes, you're right.' he replies quickly, carefully not overstepping his bounds.

'She can't return.' the figure says bluntly, Uryu taking a step forward.

'But, I must protest, she is in grave danger out there and I…' Uryu begins again, desperate now, but the figure turns the chair round, Ishida's hair standing up on end as the man is slouched in the chair, a round, wine glass cupped in one of his hands, a small, silver snake curling up the glass. His hair is purple with a light hint of silver and falls down over his eyes, his eyes, that is, that are barely visible save for slits. On his lips is a mocking, facetious grin, revealing nothing. He is draped in a long, black trench coat, its collar upturned; his sleeves would be covering his hands were he not sitting down. Uryu watches in horror as the man lifts his head, the boy frozen to the spot in fear.

'I said no, Uryu.' the man smirks.

'Forgive me, Ichimaru sir…' Ishida bows to him, the man waving him off flamboyantly.

'Forget it; rules are there to be broken right? It's not exactly unrealistic to expect a few rebels to wanna break 'em, right?' Ichimaru glowers, Uryu raising his hands defensively.

'T…that's not what I meant at all!' Ishida cowering now, the sly man standing to his feet, slithering towards the boy whose hands were still raised defensively in the air in front of him.

'Isn't it?' Ichimaru asks, advancing on Uryu, the boy lowering his hands slowly. With that, Gin reaches into the pockets of his long, jet black coat and pulls out a key, the darkened silver shimmering in the small slither of light shining through into the room, his thin fingers holding it precariously. 'Ya want her back in?'

'Yes. I don't care about that oaf she is with, please; I would never have done this otherwise…' Uryu whispers, Gin watching him slowly, the key hanging in the air. With that, the key falls into Ishida's palm, the boy's eyes widening.

'Take it. Go on.' Ichimaru tempts, Ishida looking up into the man's face. With that, Uryu clasps his fingers around the key and nods, turning to leave when, as he feared, the man spoke up again, raising his hand slightly. 'One condition though…' Gin whispers, a cruel leer spreading across his face, Uryu halted in his tracks. '…use the key to open the back door to the city…' the man says darkly, Uryu turning to look at him carefully. '…and forfeit your place in the university…forever.' Ichimaru hisses, Ishida spinning around.

'Why?' he asks simply, Gin slinking away, sitting himself down into his chair. 'What do you want?'

'Nothing my dear boy. Ya can stand here and argue but…' Ichimaru chuckles, '…you don't have all night. Unless you make you final decision whether to open that door or not in three hours, you forfeit your place no matter what. Got it?' With that, Uryu staggers backwards slowly before bolting out of the door, Ichimaru's face covering with shadow as he sniggers, sitting back down into his chair.

'Interesting…' he whispers, turning it back to face the window once more.

* * *

Uryu stoops under the archway, the key nestling safely in the pocket of his scholarly overcoat. Removing his glasses, he wipes them down with a silky cloth before perching them back upon his nose and sighing heavily. He fumbles with the key, his fingers running around it. Looking up at the wall in front of him, he could only think of Orihime and the betrayal he had committed. Without a second thought, he pushes on towards the door, removes the key, holds it close to the lock and…drops it. The key spirals downwards before hitting the ground with a chink, Uryu sinking to his knees.

'_I can't do it. I won't give up my position in the university, I just can't. I've worked so hard to be here, do I want to throw it all away?_' he thinks to himself, running a hand through his hair. Collecting himself, he scrambles for the key, clutching it close in his hand and standing, the key near the lock again.

'_What am I thinking…?_' he says to himself, his eyes on the small item in his hand. Shaking his head as a tear rolls down his cheek, he punches the door, cursing. '_Since when did this become more important?_'

'_Inoue! It's time for university to start, are you coming' Uryu called, looking around for the girl. However, he didn't find her, instead, hearing a faint sobbing from behind a door. Peering around it, the boy was shocked to see Orihime curled up on the floor; her hair down loose and the books sprawled across the floor._

'_Orihime…' he whispered, walking over to the girl. _

'_I can't do it Ishida…it's too much…' she whimpered, the boy crouching down and helping her up, brushing her hair away from her eyes._

'_Come on now. You shouldn't talk like that, Inoue. You have had a bad experience in the past, but university is different. People here are sophisticated, intriguing…they are inspired to do well, they aren't just some layabouts…' Uryu began but Orihime span round, angered._

'_Then I don't belong here!' she cried, the boy shaking his head after a moments silence. _

'_Listen to me. Just don't think this way. Nothing bad will happen to you, I will always be around to help you out. Always.' _

'_Always…_' Uryu shudders, tears dropping to the ground below. '…_and then, when she was kidnapped, I didn't know what to do. I'd lied to her. How could I ever face her again…?_' he thinks to himself, clenching his hand around the key tight.

'_She didn't leave; she was kidnapped, right from your university!' Ichigo barks._

'_Absurd.' Ishida replies darkly._

Crying out, Uryu slams his fist into the door again. With that, he whips his hand around him and rams the key into the lock, twisting and turning it until at last there is a small click. With that, Ishida removes it and the door drifts open slowly, creaking to a halt, the boy sliding down a nearby wall.

'_There. I've done it. I've given up my place here. Please, Inoue, find this door. You just have to remember._' He thinks to himself, standing up and making his way back towards the archway. Looking up into the sky, Uryu gazes on at the bronzed glow, magnificent airships made of brass and copper floating lazily overhead, tall, rickety looking towers looming high over the town, like an aerial maze for those airships.

'Rukon…damn you and your memories.' Uryu whispers, a small grin appearing on his face. Making his way up the stairs, Ishida looks at the bell tower, chiming loudly, sending its noise throughout the town, barrelling through the alleys. Realising he is a little short on time, he dashes up the stairs. Apologising profusely, he pushes past a few scholars, preparing his lie. He decides he will tell Gin he didn't open the door and place the key on his desk. Smiling happily to himself, he barges into the university and raps on the door.

'Come in.' comes a voice from the other side and Uryu pushes the door open gently. Gin is standing by the window, his hands behind his back as Uryu comes running in, his key in his hand.

'I chose, Ichimaru sir. I didn't open the door.' With that, Ishida slams the key down onto the desk, Gin turning to him, smiling nastily.

'That's wonderful, Uryu. There's just one slight problem…' Ichimaru hisses, his face turning to the clock. Uryu's eyes drift slowly over to it, widening in horror at the time on the hands. '…you're late.'


	5. Descent into Madness

**Hey there everyone! Here is chapter 5! Please enjoy it! I wanted to finally have a fight XD so here it is! I hope you enjoy the true birth of Rukon and the university and please, don't forget, drop a review by! Reviews will keep the chapters coming! Thank you to IchigoKurosakiSotaicho, X-Burner 27, Scarlette Shizuru and fuzzibunniez for their reviews ^^**

* * *

_**Descent into Madness**_

'L…late?' Uryu stammers, Ichimaru nodding callously. Clenching his fist, Ishida shakes his head wildly before swinging out and cracking his fist into the nearby clock, silencing the ticking sound. 'Please…' he whimpers, looking up. '…I…' then he thinks to himself, his eyes widening. '_…wait…I gave up my position anyway didn't I?_' he says to himself, looking up at Gin, the man watching him dangerously. With that, Ishida stands to his feet and turns away, walking slowly towards the door and placing his hand on the cold, iron handle, turning it slowly, the creaking, whining sound echoing down the hallway. A gust rolls through the ajar gap, Uryu's back to Ichimaru.

'Ichimaru sir. If this is what you want then fine, but I warn you…to be so cold and uncaring with your students is not a stance the master should take. You will need to keep on your toes…' Ishida hisses, Gin lifting his head. '…should I ever come back.' With that, Uryu leaves through the door and slams it shut behind him, Ichimaru chuckling.

'How silly…' he whispers.

Outside, Uryu stands by the door for a moment, his hand resting on the wood before resting his head against it, sighing heavily. Dropping his books to the ground, he raises a foot and stamps on them, screwing the paper up beneath his glossy black shoe. Removing his shoe reluctantly, the bespectacled boy stares down at the floor, the torn up work beginning to fly away in a cool breeze. Reaching down almost instinctively, Ishida clenches his fist, slamming it onto the stone floor.

'GAAAAAH!' he screams, tears pouring down his cheeks as he sobs into his sleeve, shaking his head, his crystalline emotions spilling onto the floor, soaking the years of hard work, the position in the university. From behind the closed door, Ichimaru Gin grins a cruel grin, Uryu's screaming shaking the entire university.

'_Mother…father…I wasted my position…I've thrown my whole life away and for what? A girl I used to know? That's right…I used to know…_' Ishida sobs, gritting his teeth and running a hand through his hair. '_…she…she hasn't even been seen around here for a year…what the hell is wrong with me?_' Uryu thinks in his head, scrunching his thin fingers around the scraps of paper. As he stares at the stone tiles, water drips from his eyes, falling onto the floor in front of him.

'_Inoue…I'm such a fool…_' he whispers, shaking his head and standing to his feet, cursing under his breath. '_Maybe it would be best if I never saw you again._' With that, he walks away, the open pages of his books flapping in the wind.

* * *

Ichigo was staring up at the wall, scratching his head vigorously. Cupping his chin in his hand, he raises and eyebrow before looking back at Orihime, the girl perched on a rock, gazing listlessly out across the hills. Sighing, Ichigo shakes his head and sits down beside her, the wind picking up and rippling their clothes.

'Come on Inoue…' he whispers. '…you lived here for a long time, there must be another way in.'

Shaking her head, the girl looks around at the colossal gates, tears running along her eyes, her orange hair draping down around her face.

'It's hopeless.' she sighs. 'There is another door but it is always locked, the mayor of Rukon has the only key and he would never unlock it.' However, Ichigo is suddenly standing, the girl looking up at him. His eyes are burning with a furious resolve and he takes her by the arm, the two of them leaping from the rock.

'Another door huh?' Ichigo smirks. 'No reason why we can't try it!' At this, Inoue smiles slightly, looking up at Kurosaki, the boy making his way towards the imposing wall again and stopping outside of it, searching for another way in.

'_He really is different to everyone I've ever met…he just never gives up…_' Orihime says to herself before perking up and grabbing Ichigo by the wrist and dashing around the wall, Ichigo struggling to keep up.

'I…Inoue!' he gasps as Orihime leads him into the undergrowth, the two of them ducking to get underneath some vines and thick roots, leaves and flowers hanging down overhead. As they run, their feet splash in the small trickle of water that runs along the path, cool and crystal it is, vividly reflecting the colourful wildlife hanging around them.

'Orihime what is this place?' Ichigo wonders, the girl leading the way.

'This is the pathway to the secret entrance…' Orihime whispers, brushing some twigs out of her face before sunlight swamps over them, the two of them standing in a small clearing, a small section of the wall facing them, but covered in vines and being strangled by greenery. Just in front of them is a small door, wooden and old, barely as tall as Ichigo. Orihime walks up to it and places her hand on it and it swings open, as easy as that. She gasps, Ichigo stepping up beside her.

'It's open? You weren't expecting this were you?' Ichigo ponders, the girl shaking her head as she peers around the doorway, looking around silently. Her eyes catch a glimpse of something lying in the muddy water seeping around the foot of the door. Reaching down, she rubs the water away from the spine of the book and her eyes widen.

'Uryu…' she whispers, looking up at the sky, clutching her hands close to her heart. '…he did this. He opened the door!' she laughs, looking back at Ichigo, the boy rubbing the back of his head.

'So…is he on our side or what?' the boy mumbles, Orihime already pushing through the gates. Ichigo follows and stops in his tracks as the door behind him swings shut. His eyes widen and fill with lights and his ears with sounds at the sight of the town of Rukon. There are people bustling around, pushing past each other, everyone seems so busy, an enormous shift from the farmer's life. The air is alive with music and the sounds of popping engines and crackling fires, steam shooting into the air occasionally with a loud screech. The streets are paved with metallic bronze, rusty and dusty with a mechanical tinge to the area. There are buildings that tower over everything, looming and teetering above everything else, some made entirely of glass and others made of wood and patchwork metal. Some of them even remind him of Urahara's tower a little.

Flying through the sky are enormous airships, wondrous things, like metal birds soaring through the air above, mixing with clouds. They are joined in the air by hot air balloons and the rare blimp swooping down. The air is humid and thick but Ichigo doesn't care, he's too taken in. An artificial breeze, created by the whooshing of mechanics swoops past and Ichigo opens his arms, taken by these sights and sounds. People are shouting to one another on the sidewalks, merchants and markets enjoying the frivolous aspects of day to day life.

'Oh Ichigo!' Orihime calls out to him, the boy turning round to see her standing atop some stone stairs. Kurosaki jogs over to her, the girl wrapping her arms around him. 'It's exactly how I remembered it!'

'It certainly is amazing…' Ichigo says with a smile on his face. However his face darkens and the people begin to mesh into each others as he searches the area. '_…but somewhere in this little town there is someone who kidnapped you. It's not so safe to be out in the open like this, Inoue…_' he thinks to himself, making sure to keep watch of the girl. Suddenly he feels her grab his arm and run down the street, overhanging lights just waiting to be switched on when the blanket of night falls. As they run, Ichigo looks around him, water dribbling alongside the street, patrols of men in white walking around, staunch and stoic, their faces giving nothing away.

'Orihime…' he says slowly, clutching the girl's hand and stopping her, the woman turning towards him. '…who are they?'

She watches them move, their heads covered by bone white shawls, their hands clasped together in front of their figures. The girl shakes her head, shrugging. Thinking nothing of it, they continue to run, the road they were once on now a steep ramp, curving upwards and over the top of the market area of Rukon. Ichigo's eyes widen as he looks over the ramp, Orihime smirking.

'Rukon has two layers to it. Where we first were was the market, which runs underneath all of this. Most residential homes are there. Here though…' she whispers, gesturing for Ichigo to look down the ramp, which was now, technically a bridge. Ichigo gasps as he looks down the bridge. The entire thing is a beautiful, angelic white, the road itself made up of a perfect alignment of cogs and gears, fitting together like that of a clock face. Alongside the bridge run flourishing greenery, trees, hedges, flowers. As they make their way across, Ichigo looks on in awe at a fountain spewing stunning water, falling like rain. Then he feels Orihime take his arm again.

'This Ichigo…is the university.' she opens her arms, a wide smile on her face as Ichigo looks up. From beneath a divine waterfall, a great building sits. The water runs down its front, millions of glass windows occupying the front of the dome like structure. It was shaped like a sphere, enormous, with pillars holding it up above the ground. Beneath it was a conical shaped building, with red flames erupting from the slits in the marble walls, magma leaking from chutes dug into the ground.

'Down there is where the scholars who excel in engineering work. But here is where I worked, the amazing library, the fantastic sculptures…' Orihime begins before lowering her arms. '…once again, nothing much I was really into, but you have to admire the architecture.' she beams, Ichigo laughing nervously. Together they walk towards the grand entrance, banners hanging down beside a wonderful, elm door, engraved in literature from ages past and images from histories long forgotten.

'We have to find Uryu and thank him Ichigo…' Orihime decides, Ichigo nodding. They push open the doors and find themselves in, what could quite easily pass as a luxury hotel. A chandelier hangs from a domed, concave ceiling, mosaics and murals patterning the roof. Pillars line the foyer's walls, majestic paintings hanging from them. Scholars walk briskly past them, merely turning slightly to give them a strange look. Ichigo realises everyone was wearing the uniform Uryu had been; they must stick out badly. Orihime points him towards the library and the two make their way over to there. Pushing through the doors, they step into the room. Well, it's more of a chamber of hallways, the walls made up of thousands upon thousands of books, texts and tomes. There's not a soul in the library. The lights are off and the only light that can be found is the beautiful glow of the sun shimmering in through an ornate, circular window hanging upon the back wall.

'Uryu…?' Orihime whispers, stepping further into the library. Ichigo eyes the area suspiciously, his hand on his sword.

'Orihime…' he says darkly all of a sudden. '…get back.' The girl is rushing off into the centre of the room as he says this and turns slowly, her eyes widening in confusing. Time seems to slow down around Ichigo all of a sudden and he closes his eyes, focusing his mind on the orange haired girl. In a flash he appears beside her, grabbing her around the waist. From all around them suddenly the banging of closing doors echoes, the library sealed off from the outside world completely. Down the hallway, a foot steps down into the room, Ichigo and Orihime turning to look as they hear a cold chuckle.

'I'm sorry…' comes a callous voice as a pink haired figure steps out from behind one of the bookcases, one of his hands rearranging the bone white glasses perched on his nose, his cold yellow eyes looking up and piercing Orihime's own. '…we don't allow weaponry in the university.' Ichigo raises an eyebrow, gripping his sword tighter.

'What the hell are you on about…?' he mutters when suddenly a tentacle bursts forth from the books behind them, Ichigo spinning round and throwing Orihime out of the way as it latches onto his weapon, hauling it away from him.

'W…what…what was that…?' Inoue whimpers, lying on the floor, looking up at the crack in the wall behind Ichigo. Cursing, Ichigo steps back towards Orihime, helping her up from the ground.

'I don't know but it took Zangetsu…' he mutters, staring at the man across the hallway. Orihime watches the pink haired man carefully, unable to fully register who he is. The newcomer takes a few steps towards them, his pointed white shoes tapping against the marble floor. His flowing, shoulder length hair is truly a vibrant pink with small, purple ends. On his person he wears the standard scholar uniform but with a few modifications. Over his shoulder he has draped a long, billowing deep purple cape, embroidered with a stitched 'S'. He wears stiff, white trousers, his shiny shoes poking out from beneath the bottom of them, his hands hidden within black, elbow length leather gauntlets.

'Just who the hell are you anyway?' Ichigo scowls, the figure laughing.

'My name is Szayel Aporro Granz.' Szayel says proudly, Orihime's eyes widening suddenly as a vivid memory suddenly strikes her, a pink haired man holding his hand out to her, his name the exact same. 'But I'm afraid a brutish oaf like yourself doesn't have permission to ask questions. The one I want to talk to is you, Inoue. You're a princess after all. You truly have the authority.'

'A…princess?' Orihime stutters, blinking slowly. Szayel throws back his head and laughs a horrible, twisted laugh which echoes through the halls, Ichigo cursing and holding Orihime tighter.

'Don't you know anything!' Szayel says, suddenly lurching forwards, insanity brimming over. 'By returning to this town, by stepping foot into this university, by waltzing into this very library you have descended into madness!' Then, after his brief moment of crazed ludicrousness he straightens up, running a hand through his hair and rearranging his glasses.

'We've been searching for you for a very long time now, Inoue Orihime. Kidnapping beautiful young girls from the university before shipping them off to that circus. Finally, after years of searching we found you. The orange haired princess, Orihime, heiress to everything. You see, our sources told us you were in the university, it was a matter of elimination before finally…' Szayel explains when suddenly, Ichigo shouts out, clenching his teeth together.

'You bastard! How many have been sent to that damn circus!' he roars, Szayel raising a casual eyebrow at him.

'Enough. It worked didn't it?' the pink haired villain replies, opening his arms wide, a cruel, wide smile on his contorted face. 'Naturally, those that weren't the princess were disposed of by that idiot…'

'So you're in league with that bastard Nnoitra huh?' Kurosaki snarls, Szayel nodding slowly.

'Yes and there are many more of us too.' Szayel explains. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Ichigo appears behind him, swinging his fist downwards towards the pink haired man, Szayel turning his head slowly, a nasty leer on his face.

'Sure that will work?' Granz hisses and Ichigo chokes as a dull purple tentacle bursts forth from the wall beside him, cracking him in the stomach moments before he can reach Szayel. Ichigo spirals backwards, hitting the floor hard and choking on blood, wiping his mouth.

'Ichigo!' Orihime cries out, rushing towards him. As she runs, four tentacles explode from the marble around her, latching together to form a vile cage around the poor girl, Orihime crying out as they close in around her.

'Inoue!' Ichigo roars, dashing towards her only to be knocked from his feet again, his back slamming into a book case. Szayel leans back to unleash another horrific laugh, his chest heaving in and out.

'Ku ha ha ha!' he screeches, Ichigo staggering to his feet. 'Foolish, foolish! You're utterly foolish! You only just met this girl yet you would throw your life away to rescue her from someone you don't even know? Do you have any idea what is going on here, KUROSAKI ICHIGO!'

Cursing, Ichigo grasps his arm, blood running down it, one of his eyes closed as he breathes heavily. Then, he feels a presence to his left, something he hasn't felt before.

'Even the girl doesn't know she is a princess! You had a lucky escape from the circus it would seem. No matter. I will simply recapture her here and make sure our lord receives her in one piece. You can be disposed of…farewell, Kurosak-…!' Szayel's eyes widen suddenly as one of his tentacles is sliced off, blood spurting out of the stem, Ichigo slamming down onto the ground behind the villain, Zangetsu in hand.

'_Zangetsu…you…drew me to you?_' the boy thinks to himself, clutching the hilt of his weapon tightly. '_…thank you._' Standing to his feet, Ichigo straightens up, the wind flowing in from a gap in the wall, ruffling his orange hair as Szayel begins to sweat. His yellow eyes fall onto Ichigo's blood stained sword.

'You…you…YOU GOT LUCKY!' Granz screams madly, throwing countless tentacles upon Ichigo. However, in a striking, unseen movement, they each explode in a shower of blood, Szayel's voice suspended in his throat as they fall down around him, his eyes looking around frantically as his hair becomes matted to his face. Then, through the mesh of blood and tentacle, Ichigo bursts forth, swinging his sword for Szayel's head. Granz gasps and vanishes just in time, Kurosaki landing softly in his place. The villain reappears high above them, atop a towering bookcase, his cloak billowing out around him. He points an accusing, shaking finger at Ichigo, the boy swinging his sword around him far below on the ground.

'_He…what is he? He could have killed me then had I not escaped. Could it be? Does he really possess such power? Was our lord wrong to spare his life?_' Szayel curses thinking to himself when he is suddenly roused from his thoughts by Ichigo's voice.

'Yo, freaky. Just what the hell are you anyway?' Ichigo asks, Szayel's eyes twitching angrily.

'I am a scientist! One of the greatest scholars this university has ever seen! However, because of my physically weak demeanour I was bullied, tormented to the point of suicide!' Szayel screams, Ichigo raising an eyebrow. 'Then…one day…my lord found me in the rain, in the ruins of my laboratory. It was supposed to be a wondrous experiment, yet I had accidentally turned myself into a monster…' Szayel whispers, the tentacles hovering around him, protruding from his back like wings. '…however, my great lord told me that he too had been bullied but it had pushed him along the path to greatness and I could follow in his footsteps! He said there are others like me, with powers, strange powers! So I came to see his ideals and I began enacting his plans along with my comrades.' Szayel cries, raising his hands into the air. 'Enough of this! I don't need to be pushed around by the likes of you!'

Ichigo readies himself, Szayel's tentacles swooping down over the top of the bookcase, the orange haired boy swiping away at them, severing them as they came. Clenching his fists, Szayel screams suddenly, purple, viscous fluid tearing from his back, splattering across all of the paintings and books in the library.

'That's gross…' Ichigo murmurs, looking around. Suddenly, his eyes widen as the paintings begin to bulge and distort, the figures within the paintings stepping out of them and roaring, growling dangerously, their eyes a blood red. '…what…the hell…?' Ichigo gasps, backing away as the creatures tear free of their holds, Szayel laughing, his arms out wide as he snickers maniacally.

'I can create living duplicates of anything! These mythical creatures will now do my bidding! I am the ultimate puppet master! I am the ultimate being! I am…!' he begins when, from within the tentacle cage, a bright orange light floods the room, Szayel cursing, covering his eyes. As the light fades away into millions of sparkles, they all look around, the paintings restored to their original forms. Szayel swallows hard, looking around, scared, cold sweat running down his forehead.

'How…what…what the hell!' he shrieks, Orihime sitting within her cage, her hairpins spinning back into their normal forms.

'I removed your creatures from existence and restored the paintings original forms for good. Your duplication…' she whispers, looking up at the villain from within her cage. '…will never work again!' With this, Szayel tries to shout, but nothing can emerge from his throat. Suddenly, from behind him, Ichigo appears in the sky, swinging out with his sword, Granz cursing as blood splatters from his chest, Kurosaki flying over the edge of the bookcase and landing neatly on the floor on the other side, the cage around Inoue vanishing into the air. Behind them, Szayel stutters, teetering over the edge, his hand on his chest. An enormous chasm of a wound has split his arm from his chest, blood running down his clothes as he chokes, falling from the bookcase before hitting the marble floor with a sickly thud. Ichigo holds Inoue close, the girl sobbing.

'Are you alright, Inoue?' he whispers, the girl nodding slowly.

'Ichigo…I don't know what he means about princesses or anything like that…' she begins, Ichigo shaking his head solemnly.

'It doesn't matter. From what I can gather, all that matters is your safe.' Ichigo replies. As they turn to leave, a voice rings out from around them, clanging around the cavernous ceiling of the hallway like library.

'_Ha! You speak as if you've won, Kurosaki Ichigo!_' comes the dreaded voice, Kurosaki looking around frantically. Then, from behind him, Szayel begins to rise up from his own, defeated and crumpled body, his glowering face dripping with fluid as he bursts forth of his own carcass like a shell, his hair sticking to his neck, his clothes forming around his skin as he laughs, flinging his arms open.

'YES! I have achieved perfect immortality!' Granz screams with glee, Ichigo cursing as the man raises a hand to the skies. 'Kill me and I'll just return! This is my power! Now…' he raises a thin finger to Ichigo, the boy brandishing his blade. '…time to die!' At this, Ichigo leaps aside, Orihime in his arms as tentacles shatter the bookcase they were standing by, Kurosaki skidding across the floor, dust shooting up as he places Inoue down on the floor. Leaping for Szayel, the boy swings his sword, ripping through one of the man's tentacles in a burst of blood. Suddenly, another comes swooping in and hits Ichigo in the chest, the boy spitting as he was sent crashing backwards, tumbling past Orihime before collapsing in a heap. The orange haired girl rushes over to him but is stopped by the Szayel, the fiend grabbing her throat with his hand, laughing insanely.

'You're not going anywhere princess!' he shrieks, hitting her across the face with a skeletal hand, the girl falling to the floor.

'Leave…her alone…you sick bastard…' Ichigo wheezes, attempting to climb to his feet, clutching his sword in one hand. However, Szayel merely grins, removing from his coat a small vial of items. Twisting the lid, it pops off and rolls along the floor. Ichigo curses, diving for the man, his sword poised to kill.

'Now, now…' Szayel wonders, pulling one of the items from the glass tube. '…settle down.' he hisses as he snaps it. Ichigo's arm suddenly twists and the boy screams, hitting the floor in anguish, clutching his arm in agony as he writhes on the floor. 'My lord will be most pleased with your death and the girl's capture. Oh yes, this has been a fruitful day indeed!' Szayel glowers, Ichigo spluttering as he holds his broken arm in his hand. Szayel advances over the orange haired boy, pulling another item from the vial, Ichigo's eyes widening as the looming shadow towers over him. Scrawled on the small object in Szayel's fingers is the word 'neck'. Ichigo swallows hard, his eyes quivering.

'Oh…it seems you've realised. Well that's no fun. Are you prepared, Kurosaki Ichigo? The time of death is at hand. For you anyway. I after all, will never know the sting of death. Ah well. Such is life.' Szayel holds the tablet up in the air, Ichigo cursing under his breath. 'Goodby-!' he begins when something blue streaks through the air, knocking the object from Szayel's fingers and sending it spiralling across the marble floor. Everyone's eyes widen as someone steps in behind them, walking over towards the action. Szayel turns slowly, Ichigo looking up from the floor, Orihime looking over her shoulder, her eyes widening.

'I'm disgusted enough that you would kidnap a lady. To try and do it again is utterly abhorred in my eyes.' the figure says coldly, Szayel raising an eyebrow as the man steps into the light, his glasses flashing as he pushes some of his blue hair from his eyes with a white, gloved hand.

'I see…I did wonder if you'd turn up…' Granz snarls as Uryu steps into the fray, a shimmering, crackling blue bow in his fingers. Orihime's mouth turns into a small smile and she begins to cry, tears running down her face as she looks up at the entrant with a small ray of hope.

'…Ishida.' she whispers happily.


	6. Living on Regret

**Hello there guys! Here's chapter 6, I hope you enjoy it ^^ Time again to introduce another character and shed some light on Szayel. Quite a character based chapter this :P Thank you so much for your support so far, it's greatly appreciated! Many thanks to TheUnseenProphet, IchigoKurosakiSotaicho, fuzzibunniez, Scarlette Shizuru, X-Burner 27 and shadowgouf. Please everyone drop a review by, enjoy!**

* * *

_**Living on Regret**_

Uryu steps into the library, the surrounding people watching him slowly as he waltzes towards Szayel, the pink haired student looking at him in surprise. Lifting his hand, Uryu examines his crackling, sparkling blue bow, which seems to be composed of blue light, almost entirely, a beautiful lapis lazuli.

'Ishida…' Orihime whispers, her eyes flickering as she looks up to him, her orange hair blowing in the wind created through the gaping hole in the crumbling back wall that Uryu had left in his wake. Spinning his bow in his hand, Uryu tilts his head at Szayel, the villain turning slowly, the purple tentacles writhing from his back. Szayel's yellow eyes look down at Uryu's arm, the clothing torn from it, emanating a powerful glow.

'You…removed a section of your uniform.' Granz notes, raising an eyebrow. 'How curious.'

'We both know that a student's reiatsu is placed under a lock the moment they enroll in the university. That lock is their uniform, by tearing it in any way; they regain access to their powers. It is usually customary to tear a section of your uniform when you complete the university, but doing so otherwise results in an immediate expulsion.'

At this, Orihime's eyes widen in shock, the girl leaping to her feet to rush towards Ishida, the boy's sharp, hawk like eyes flicking over towards her.

'Uryu no! Why? The university was everything to you!' she whispers, pulling her hands together. Smiling slightly, Uryu closes his eyes.

'Inoue…' he replies, looking up at her slowly, the two locking eyes. '…you know I already threw this away.' he says simply, the girl gasping as she remembered all of a sudden, Ichigo looking up at the two.

_'Uryu…' she whispers, looking up at the sky, clutching her hands close to her heart. '…he did this. He opened the door!'_

'Of course…you would have gotten expelled for that too…' the girl says with realisation, Ichigo looking back and forth between the two. As Uryu nods slowly they are suddenly interrupted by a cruel laugh, the three of them turning to look at Szayel, the pink haired student throwing back his head to laugh a cruel cackle.

'Ku ha ha ha ha!' Szayel shrieks, Uryu and Ichigo cursing under their breaths. 'This is just perfect!' Granz shouts, pointing a thin finger at Ishida. 'You're losing your position! So it won't matter then when I kill you! Ku ha ha ha!' Ichigo steps up in front of Orihime, glowering at Szayel, but then Uryu steps up beside him, Ichigo's eyes widening.

'You're not in this alone, Kurosaki.' Ishida smirks at the boy, Kurosaki grinning. Szayel breathes a long, breathless sigh before running a hand through his hair, pulling it back slightly, rearranging his glasses.

'Well now, shall we begin? It's been a long time since anyone squirmed this much…' Granz snickers, taking a look at Uryu. '…I trust you were around long enough to note my grand performance? My resurrection? I cannot be killed. Learn this and learn of your demise, Ishida Uryu. I never did like you. You always seemed so suspicious back when we were in the same classes.' Szayel snarls, lowering his voice, Uryu readying his bow.

'Looks like I was on the right track.' the bespectacled boy replies sourly, Szayel sneering nastily. In a flash, Szayel holds out his arms, the tentacles launching themselves at the trio, the purple sludge spewing from his back as he laughs insanely, Uryu grimacing. As everything comes shooting inwards, a small smirk appears on the boy's mouth as he whips up his bow and flicks his fingers back. Ichigo gasps, Orihime's eyes widening in shock. Szayel stops short, his last laugh caught in his throat.

'W…what?' he splutters, looking down at his chest. Through the centre of his body is a striking blue arrow, flickering and crackling in the air. Uryu rearranges his glasses and turns to Ichigo.

'Do you want to know why you couldn't defeat him?' Ishida asks bluntly, Ichigo staring at him as Szayel regains his composure, blood leaking from his mouth as he lunges for Ishida. Without turning, Uryu holds his arm out behind him and fires a second, final arrow into Granz's chest, the pink haired man jolting to a stop, spitting blood onto the floor. Uryu brings his arm down, turning to look at the enemy.

'It's because you don't have any ranged attacks. You just swing your sword mindlessly.' then, Uryu twirls his bow in his hand until it becomes a blue blur, Szayel cursing under his breath. 'Of course, with an enemy like this, who continually revives themselves, there's more that needs to be done. The reiatsu of any being is stored in one place. Their heart.' Uryu explains, closing one eye and aiming down the sight of his bow. 'You can destroy their physical body…but if they know how they will manipulate their reiatsu and bring themselves back as long as their heart lives. That's why…' Uryu grins, unleashing another arrow, the tip plunging into Szayel's chest.

'…you need to make sure to put them down permanently.' Ishida smirks, his bow fading away into nothing, the blue lights curling back up his arm in a hurry, disappearing into his clothing. Szayel looks down at his chest and splutters before looking at his hands, his eyes widening as they crumbled away before his very eyes into glittery sparkles, blue in colour. Uryu watches with a smirk on his face, Szayel fumbling for his hands only to see them break away as he screams.

'D…d…DAMN YOU!' Szayel shrieks, a hole in his chest beginning to open up as the arrow evaporated, taking the villain's chest with it. Ichigo's eyes open wide, Uryu noticing the boy's shock.

'That's what happens when you strike the heart. They simply turn to dust. The body can't handle it.' Uryu explains. Szayel screams violently, vanishing and reappearing behind Orihime, reaching down for the girl with the small remains of an arm, dust and sparkles billowing from his body. Szayel's eyes loll and his tongue flails from his gaping mouth as he lunges for the girl, Orihime's frightened eyes widening in horror.

'I have you…I have you…I HAVE YOU! WITH YOU POWERS YOU CAN RESTORE ME! DO IT! DO IT!' Szayel pleads, screaming at the girl as his face contorts, stretching, and vanishing into the air. Suddenly, Ichigo steps down in front of her, bringing an arm around to console her, scowling at the villain. Szayel, who was now so much as an indistinguishable mass of body, flesh, dust and twisting wind, roars at Ichigo, the boy bellowing back, two war cries clashing as the orange haired boy swings his sword, slicing through the dust. Szayel staggers backwards, his body twisting and churning.

'Gah…' he chokes, light escaping his mouth. '…how did this happen…?' he whimpers, looking up into the sky as the light and dust swirl around him. His eyes begin to dilate and he breathes heavily, his pink hair floating up around him as he sinks downwards, dust and smoke whipping up around him.

'_You…did you create this? This sense of death?' the man in the mask asked, Szayel looking up weakly from a ruined corner of the room, the entire laboratory destroyed around him. His friends, colleagues, partners…all dead. His hair hung down over his eyes as he cursed, punching a wall._

'_Create? I'm a monster. A TWISTED MONSTER!' Szayel screamed, tentacles tearing out of his back and whipping around in the sky in front of the masked man._

'_Oh…' the man breathed, holding a hand out in the air. '…but this…this is power bestowed upon you. Perhaps, you could consider this. This power has been given to you for a reason, Szayel Aporro Granz.' The man explained, Szayel staggering to his feet, his hands clasping together. _

'_I killed my colleagues…all scholars…I didn't mean to! You don't understand, I didn't mean to!' Szayel shrieked, grasping the man in the mask's collar and hanging his head, sobbing uncontrollably. 'I didn't mean to…'_

'_Ah…but perhaps in your heart you did? Come with me, Szayel. Together, you, I, my colleagues, we can create a new world. One free of oppression. You…have been oppressed, am I mistaken?' the man asked coldly, Szayel's eyes widening in shock. As Szayel backed away from him, the man places a hand on the pink haired student's shoulder, clenching it tight._

'_I too was oppressed. But alas it spurred me onto greatness. My enemies have been smote and I stand in their ashes. You too, can rise from the flames like a phoenix. That is what the great do. They cast aside their oppressors, their friends and stand above all. Will you do the same…Szayel Aporro Granz?' the man asked, Szayel looking up at him, his eyes watering._

'_I…'_

'Gu…guuu…AAAAAARRRRRRRRGH!' Szayel cries out, a long, prolonged cry full of agony as his body stretches before finally dissipating into nothingness, an eerie silence following the room as the final specks of dust blow away into the wind. Uryu stands facing the hole in the wall, the sun hanging high over the mountains far away. Ichigo walks over to him, placing a hand on the boy's back.

'Yo…thanks for that.' Ichigo smiles warmly, patting Uryu on the back. 'I didn't stand a…' he begins when Ishida turns to him slowly.

'Is this really alright, Kurosaki?' Uryu asks simply, Ichigo raising an eyebrow. 'Aren't you protecting Inoue? If so…is laughing it off and saying you didn't stand a chance really alright?' Ishida asks darkly, Ichigo's eyes widening. 'Or should you be learning a ranged attack?'

At this, Ichigo's mouth turns up into a cheeky grin and he smirks, nodding. At this, Orihime stands up and makes her way over to Uryu, the two of them turning to look at her as she stands by the opening, the wind latching onto her hair, the sun radiating light around her, making the girl look almost divine in their presence.

'What will you do now Uryu?' Inoue asks, the boy looking down at the tear in his uniform.

'I have nowhere to go. I suppose I will train my abilities somewhere and attempt to learn what I would have been taught here…' he laments. Then, the sun is overcast and a shadow looms down across Uryu, the boy looking up into Ichigo's eyes, the orange haired boy grinning down at him.

'Come with us.' Ichigo says suddenly. Uryu gasps in shock, but Orihime smiles at him, nodding her head. Uryu looks back and forth from them, then down to his own hands. A cold wind blows past him, ruffling his blue bangs of hair, a smidgen of dirt on his glasses. Surprised, he takes them off and removes a silky cloth from his pocket and begins to wipe it away, sighing as it disappears.

'You know…' he begins, staring into his reflection, smooth and curved in the lens. '…I've been living in regret for some time now. I always hated it, knowing you were gone, but knowing, should we ever meet again, I wouldn't be allowed to let you back.' Uryu whispers, perching his glasses on his head. 'When you came to that gate, I didn't know what to do. I acted on principal and impulse and I shouldn't have. I let you down, Inoue. I should have been able to save you that night Granz took you, but I failed. I…' Uryu begins, tears brimming in his eyes.

'I…saw him take you…' he chokes, Orihime's breath trapped in her throat. '…your body…you just fell limp into his arms after taking his hand. I don't know what happened but he vanished. In that split second I could have done something. I was out in the library collecting resource materials when I heard your voice. I waited around a bookcase, afraid of what was going on. I was weak…' Uryu laments again, looking past Ichigo and into the girl's eyes. '…I trained here for so long. When I turned you away at the gate, I felt that I had betrayed you a second time. That's why I had to be the one to fight, to end it. I know that will never repay my debt, but, I hope…' he continues when, all of a sudden, her warm, slender hand touches his face, his voice coming to a slow halt.

'It's okay, Uryu. We all get scared. But, you came back. You stopped us at the gate but you came back. You saved us…' Orihime soothes, looking over at Ichigo. '…both of us.' With this, Uryu stands up, straightening up, rearranging his glasses, a small, inexplicable smile curling up his lips.

'Kurosaki.' he says suddenly, Ichigo looking over. 'I accept. I will travel with you. Only if it's because I think you're incompetent of protecting Inoue.' he jokes, Ichigo rolling his eyes. 'So, where are we going?' he asks, Orihime looking over to the orange haired boy.

'Well…I found you, I've been to Rukon. I guess the next stop is to go back to Urahara's and get some answers.' Ichigo decides, Orihime nodding happily. Uryu however gasps at the name.

'_Urahara! Where have I heard that name? Why is it so familiar?_' he thinks to himself, but shakes himself down when he realises the other two are already outside making their way from Rukon. Uryu catches up with them, Inoue joking and smiling at him as the trio cross the nearest bridge, a trickle of beautiful, cold, serene water trailing underneath them, the scope of mountains and swirling clouds hanging overhead, a sublime feeling of awe churning inside them. Behind them, they leave Rukon for now, the crimson sunset casting a light glow across the tips of the buildings. From the topmost building, curtains are slowly drawn back, Ichimaru Gin observing the three leaving the town, a smirk crossing his face.

'Well well…what an interesting turn around…' he hisses, pulling the curtains back.

* * *

The group strolls along a small wooden bridge, water flowing beneath them, the crystalline surface breaking as majestic koi carp swim freely beneath the waves. Ichigo heads the pack, Orihime trailing slowly behind, her bulbous eyes taking in the wonders of the natural landscape. Behind her still is Uryu, the boy sighing heavily as he walks, his hands in his pockets, his glossy black shoes now dirtied by the mud and dust. Eventually, they came to a small junction in the road, the fork separated by a lifeless tree, leafless and broken, and a bone white in colour.

'Now what?' Uryu asks, catching up to Ichigo, the boy scratching his head.

'I don't know…this doesn't look like the way I came. Although…I did get to the circus in the dark. It was raining too.' The boy sighs, shaking his head, his hair swirling around his forehead. Uryu looks up into the sky at the sunlight, adjusting his glasses so they reflected the shine.

'Well…north, would be that way. Any idea which way it is to Urahara's?' Ishida asks, Ichigo shrugging sheepishly, laughing weakly. 'You don't know!' Uryu stammers, Orihime rubbing the back of her neck meekly. Then, they heard a noise. They weren't quite sure what it was, but it was loud and repetitive. Turning, they squinted to see over the horizon, a colossal cloud of dust being blown into the air, scattering before billowing out across the sky.

'What…the?' Ichigo wonders, covering his brow with his hand. As it came over the hill they could make it out, slightly. It was a wagon, wooden, painted green with white stripes…or was it white with green stripes? Nevertheless, it came crashing over the horizon, being pulled furiously by a muscular, tanned boy, his brown, curly locks bobbing up and down over his eyes. They couldn't quite tell until he came closer, but he was enormous, towering over them, his gigantic arms tensing and flexing in the heat of the sun. On one of his arms, he had tattooed 'Abuelo' in black ink, scarred and scratched as if it had been etched onto his skin with a sword.

'Who are you…?' Ichigo ponders, looking up at the boy as he comes to a rough halt beside them, his hair billowing around him, thick and full. The boy doesn't say anything, instead, he nods to the wagon, gesturing for them to get in. '…but who…' Ichigo begins again, the boy turning and stooping down on one knee, bowing to him.

'Sado Yasotora.' He grunts, Ichigo looking around frantically. 'I am Urahara's aide. He saved me when I was a young child, after the death of my Abuelo. I owe my life to him. He instructed me to come and pick you up…' Sado mumbles, one of his brown eyes looking over at Uryu. '…but it would appear there is one more of you than expected.' However, he shrugs and stands back up, stretching his arms before grasping one of the wooden poles at the front of the wagon, hauling his other limb around the next, crouching into position.

'You…YOU'RE GONNA PULL THIS WITH US ON IT?' the trio shout in unison, Sado nodding bluntly.

'Yes.' He replies, Ichigo looking round to the others. Without a second thought, they clamber onto the wagon, stepping over a small iron grate and sitting in the back. It was spacious, for a wagon, but even the interior was painted green and white, a small poster of Urahara stuck on the side of the wood.

'What the hell…?' Ichigo mutters, raising an eyebrow at the picture.

'Decoration.' Sado says simply, Ichigo screwing it up and throwing it out of the wagon.

'Tch…well when we get back he's got some answering to do, specifically why the hell he dropped me out of a trapdoor!' the orange haired boy grumbles, sitting cross legged in the corner of the wagon. Finally, Sado kicks off from the ground, the sheer force at which he pulls the cart astounding, Orihime holding onto the sides for support. Ichigo uses this time to observe him. The boy is dressed simply and plainly, perhaps to match his personality. His shirt is tatty and brown, dirtied by the mud and dust of a hard day's work. Wrapped around both arms, from the palm to the wrist, are bandages, pulled tight. His trousers are baggy and graying, torn at the knees. It's then that Ichigo notices the boy isn't wearing shoes.

'Erm…Sado, was it? You aren't wearing shoes, doesn't that hur…?' he begins but Sado is already shaking his head.

'They get ripped up. Too expensive.' Sado mutters, Ichigo slinking back into the corner of the wagon.

'Figures.' As they move, they pass spectacular sights they had never seen before, towering waterfalls that unleashed powerful, beautiful, magnificent water upon the world, crashing down into pools of unknown depths with a mysterious purple hue. As they kept moving, they emerge into a forest of pines, the trees standing high above them, each one identical, yet each with its own story combined in its rings.

'_This place is wondrous…how much have I missed out on?_' Uryu wonders to himself before putting his hand down on the wagon, the trio crashing around as they fly over a jagged rock protruding from the ground.

'This is horrible…' Ichigo sighs, Uryu nodding, trying desperately to keep his glasses on.

'I think it's kinda cute.' Orihime pipes up, the two looking at her slowly. Suddenly, Sado calls out to them, the wind beginning to pick up, racing past them, almost ripping through them, cold and brutal.

'Hold on.' He says quickly, Ichigo looking over the front of the wagon. In front of them was a colossal chasm, at least one hundred feet in depth, the gleam of Urahara's spherical observatory calling out to them in the middle of it. Kurosaki leans out, cupping his hands around his mouth.

'ARE YOU FREAKIN' INSANE?' he cries, Sado giving him a casual thumbs up.

'I've done this before.' Sado says.

'How many times!' Ichigo calls out, Sado thinking to himself slowly as he runs.

'I don't know, maybe once.'

'…what?' Ichigo stutters, his eye twitching.

'Here we go.' Sado says, almost with no expression at all as he reaches the deathly edge, his shoeless foot crashing down onto the edge of the cliff drop. His toes hang over the edge, his heel slamming down onto the bottom as he roars a furious roar, Ichigo and the others holding on for dear life. With that, Sado kicks off of the chasm, the wagon and himself flying downwards at breakneck speed, his clothes rippling furiously as he grimaces, releasing the poles of the wagon.

'Hey…wait!' Uryu stammers, holding out his hand. Then, Sado disappears underneath the wagon and they feel him grasp it with his bear like hands, crouching to hold the wagon upon his shoulders.

'This isn't happening…' Ichigo murmurs, shaking his head, Orihime holding her hands up in the air, screaming with joy as if on a rollercoaster, Kurosaki looking over at her, the two boys about ready to be sick. Sado felt the wind rushing up towards him, the boy growling before roaring again, the cliffs and rock faces coming shooting up towards him, his fingers tightening on the bottom of the wagon. Then, they hit the floor. Ichigo, Orihime and Uryu jolt backwards, being flung against the side of the wagon, rocks and boulders literally flying up and suspending in mid air around them for a split second before crashing back down onto the ground, pillars of dust and debris blowing upwards around them. Finally, as the dust begins to part, Ichigo and the others climb out of the wagon, gasping. Sado is standing, hunched over, the wagon on his back as he was holding it up, his long hair falling down over his face as he breathes heavily. Sweat was literally running from his face, his enormous chest heaving up and down, his feet buried in rocks.

'How the hell did you do that…?' Ichigo gasps, his eyes wide in shock. Then, they hear a noise behind them, like wood clapping on the ground.

'Oh! Another successful landing Sado!' comes a voice, the trio turning slowly to see Urahara Kisuke making his way over to them, waving cheekily, lifting his antique goggles from his eyes. His green coat is billowing out in the wind, rippling vigorously, his blonde hair blowing listlessly around his eyes.

'Welcome back…' Urahara whispers to Ichigo, the boy watching him approach. '…Mr. Kurosaki.'


	7. Symphony of a Killer

**Hey everyone! I apologise for taking a while to update but i've been bogged down with work for a bit. But here it is! Please, everyone review, it means a lot ^^ Thanks to TheUnseenProphet, fuzzibunniez, Scarlette Shizuru and X-Burner 27 for their reviews! I hope you guys don't mind a bit of flashback :D Enjoy!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Symphony of a Killer**_

Ichigo straightens up, the wind sailing through his orange hair. Standing before him is Kisuke Urahara, the man's blonde hair nestling softly between his solemn, yet mischievous eyes. Smoke and dust drifts lazily around them from where Sado had landed, the muscular boy clambering to his feet, hauling the wagon from his back. Ichigo looks around dreamily; they are at the bottom of the deep chasm, walls of rock towering over them so tall it was sublime. Then a cold wind rushes past and Ichigo averts his eyes back to Kisuke, the man's green jacket billowing around him wildly, untamed in the wind.

'Urahara…why are we standing out here?' Ichigo wonders, Urahara smirking.

'We don't need to go inside. Everything that needs to take place can and needs to be done fast.' Kisuke explains, Ichigo ready to open his mouth again. 'You want answers?' Urahara says quickly, Kurosaki backing down slowly like a whimpering pup.

'Then here you go. You may have realised by now that Orihime Inoue is in danger. Both Nnoitra Jiruga and Szayel Aporro Granz have tried to kidnap her. Once they succeeded…but word has reached me of Szayel's defeat.' Urahara continues, Ichigo shocked that he knows their names at all. Raising a hand in front of him, Kisuke scratches the back of his head.

'Ichigo…' he whispers darkly. '…do you know who killed your father?' At this, Ichigo's eyes widen and he slowly shakes his head, the vivid image of a man in a metal mask, with two thin slots for eyes and a barred hole for a mouth burning into his mind. Urahara sighs.

'Maybe I should have just told you…it would have been so much easier but, enough of that for now. You will have, hopefully, realised that I sent you to Rukon in the hopes of finding Orihime and bringing her to safety. But…' Urahara continues, his eyes panning over Uryu and Sado. '…luckily, my ulterior motive has paid off.'

Brown eyes sparkling, Kurosaki looks back at the other three behind him, each one so different in stature and demeanour, looks and ability.

'Ul…terior motive?' Orihime ponders, Uryu raising an eyebrow. Nodding, Kisuke turns, his back to them now, perching his antique goggles back onto his eyes.

'That's right. Standing before me now are four warriors. Ichigo Kurosaki, Inoue Orihime, Uryu Ishida and Sado Yasotora. I sent you Ichigo in the hopes you would find some friends and form a bond stronger than anything ever conceived within the world. Now, you may not know it, but your power has increased ten fold. Come…' Urahara says darkly, the four of them standing wide eyed and shocked at the man. '…it is time we went inside.'

* * *

They were standing now in the room where the floor is mapped with ink and landscapes, the atlas of the world sprawled out beneath them. Urahara leaves them by the door and makes his way across the room, climbing upon a small podium to look through a telescope.

'Ichigo…' Urahara says suddenly, the boy perking up. '…did you know we are at war?' The man asks, Ichigo shaking his head. Uryu however takes a step forwards, gesturing that he knows of this. Urahara raises an eyebrow and invites him to continue for now. Clearing his throat, Ishida rearranges his glasses.

'The war has been ravaging the North for seven years now. According to scouts and spies, the levels of danger and momentum have only been escalating rapidly within the last two years. The war is at its peak right now and is in danger of spilling over to us, the South.' Uryu turns to Ichigo, the orange haired boy listening intently. 'It is being fought between the king of our lands, Yamamoto Genryuusai…and the King of Mort, the Black North Star. It is said that the elite of the Seireitei tower were instructed to invade and bring him down, ending his ruthless tyranny. However, he has proven strong, far stronger than was originally comprehended anyway.' Listening, Urahara nods, indicating Uryu is correct.

'Wait…I don't understand the relevance of this.' Ichigo says suddenly. 'What's this got to do with Orihime?' Urahara sighs and appears in front of the group, landing softly on the ground, collecting himself, his jacket draping down around him.

'Ichigo…it is known only by a select few that Yamamoto Genryuusai is not the true king of our world. The real king and queen died over seven years ago, just before the war began. They left behind an heiress. That heiress must become the queen of this world if that war is ever to quell.' At this, Ichigo's eyes widen and Urahara nods, his green eyes falling over Orihime, the girl looking quietly both aghast and in awe.

'That's right…' Kisuke nods. '…Inoue Orihime is heiress of everything; she is the last seed of royalty. Yamamoto is merely a figurehead, someone who was placed their in case the king and queen ever did die.'

_'But I'm afraid a brutish oaf like yourself doesn't have permission to ask questions. The one I want to talk to is you, Inoue. You're a princess after all. You truly have the authority.'_

'_We've been searching for you for a very long time now, Inoue Orihime. Kidnapping beautiful young girls from the university before shipping them off to that circus. Finally, after years of searching we found you. The orange haired princess, Orihime, heiress to everything.'_

Ichigo thinks back to what Szayel had said, could it have been the truth after all? Looking back at the fiery haired girl, he realises now, after all this, she did look perhaps as beautiful as a princess. Finally, Urahara speaks again, clearing his throat.

'I understand it is quite hard to take in. But please…you must understand you have to become queen as soon as possible. You…' Kisuke begins when Ichigo walks out in front of Inoue, looking up at Urahara.

'…why were those people trying to kidnap Orihime?' he asks dangerously, Urahara remaining silent. The man closes his eyes, shaking his head.

'Ichigo…meet me back here in six hours. Get something to eat, maybe rest a while. We have a lot to talk about.' With that, Urahara steps down from the podium and walks across the room, closing the ornate doors quietly behind him, leaving the four of them to wait there in silence. They look around from one another when, suddenly, Orihime runs from the room, slamming the door behind her.

'Inoue…?' Uryu whispers, Ichigo chasing her, closing the door behind him. Orihime stops at last on a balcony just outside the observatory sphere, sobbing uncontrollably over the edge of the support bars, her crystal tears plummeting to the ground metres below. Slowly, Ichigo looks at her through the glass and puts his hand up on it, shaking his head. Taking a deep breath, he pushes the small door open and looks around, the wind rustling past them both.

'I…Inoue…?' he begins, the girl pretending to stop crying almost instantly. With a small, delicate click, Kurosaki shuts the door behind him, stepping up next to her and looking over the balcony's edge. High up here the winds are strong and Ichigo can feel the breeze buffeting him as he just stands there idly. With a small smile of realisation, the orange haired boy looks out over the horizon, the sun sinking low over the sky, casting a brilliant, crimson red glow across the tumbling hillside. Like fire it spreads, flowing in and out of the gaps between the clouds, breaking through the tops of the trees.

'I'm glad that this whole place isn't surrounded by that chasm…' Ichigo tries, his brown eyes looking down at the girl, her head resting in her arms. '…Inoue what's wr…' he starts again, Orihime crying quietly to herself, Ichigo stopping slowly.

'I…it's exactly the same…all over again…' she whimpers, her voice choking over the wind. '…the only reason people…people want me around is for…for my powers. You may not…may not be trying to kill me…but you promised it would be different…you promised…' she whispers under her breath, the sound of her crying drowning out the majority of her soft words.

'Inoue I…' Ichigo says slowly, his mind flashing back.

_'Why did you save me?' she sobs into her hands. 'Are you just like them? Now that I've shown you my power do you want it?' she whispers, choking. Ichigo stands over her, his gaze resting on the girl._

'Idiot…' whispers Ichigo, a small smile on his face. Orihime looks up at him, her eyes sparkling. The wind billows past them both, rippling through her hair, Ichigo's hand on her shoulder. '…of course it's different. We're your friends. We are here to help you, Inoue. You have to help us too.'

Nodding slowly, the girl looks up at him again, sighing. There is only a cool, still silence now, the voices inside the observatory sphere blocked out.

'Ichigo…' she says softly, her plump lips softly together, Ichigo looking at her face in awe as he steps closed towards him. There's a moment, a moment when a person connects instantly to another and that spark shoots through them. As Inoue lifts her hand, placing her smooth fingers on his heart, they too connected with that very same moment.

'_She's beautiful…_' Ichigo says to himself.

'Thank you, Ichigo. Thank you again for saving me, thank you again for reuniting me with Uryu. Thank you so much…' she sobs, lifting her head up beside his, the orange haired boy's eyes wide open in shock, stillness drifting past him as she pulls him closer, hugging him tight. '…for stepping into my life.' She holds him closer and Ichigo overcomes his tight, steel fisted reluctance, a warm smile coming over his face as he delicately places his hands on her back, chuckling.

'_Idiot…Inoue…of course you're welcome._' He smirks, closing his eyes. From behind the glass door, Uryu looks up, catching a glimpse of the two. At this, he grins, rearranging his glasses before walking off, the light flashing over his lens.

'_Well done, Kurosaki. You made her happy. I can leave her in your arms, now._' The bespectacled boy thinks to himself, making his way down the stairs and out of sight. As Orihime leans her head back, she grins at Ichigo, the boy chuckling sheepishly when suddenly, there is a brilliant whoosh and a furious screech as a firework shoots up beside them, exploding in the sky above. The colour, a flaming orange, Orihime resting her head on Ichigo's shoulder as the fireworks shoot up and explode above them, the fireworks dancing and spurting all different kinds of lights, but orange continues to flourish, raining down sparks on them both.

_We are all like fireworks. We climb, shine, and always go our separate ways and become further apart. But even if that time comes, let's not disappear like a firework, and let's continue to shine...Forever._

Down on the grassy turf beneath the observatory sphere, Urahara Kisuke sits perched on the ground, a small piece of grass poking out of his mouth. With a flick of his hand, Tessai leans down and unleashes another firework, Urahara looking up in awe, his green eyes flicking up to the balcony.

'You've earned this little break…Ichigo. Things are gonna get tough from here on out.' Urahara mutters, lying down on the grass and pulling his goggles down over his eyes.

* * *

Ichigo jogs towards the room, grasping the door handle and opening the door, looking around for Urahara.

'Ah!' comes a voice and Ichigo looks up, raising an eyebrow as a ladder comes rolling towards him, Urahara latched onto it, flicking through his library of books. Lifting his goggles, the man leaps from his perch and stoops up, gesturing for Ichigo to come in and close the door. Ichigo does and looks down at the mapped floor, as he always does. That and the antique, brass instruments of observation always capture his eyes, his gaze pulled towards them by a magnetic force.

'Urahara…you wanted to talk to me?' Ichigo wonders, Kisuke flipping open his pocket watch.

'It's only been three hours…someone's an eager beaver.' Kisuke smirks, Ichigo scowling. Urahara sighs, smiling at the boy. Turning away he shuffles through some scrolls, busying himself in his books and his tomes, hauling a great mound of literature from his archives and slamming them down upon his desk.

'You want answers right? You know now why you had to visit Orihime and retrieve her…but, why exactly?' Urahara turns darkly towards Ichigo, his face shadowed by his hair. 'There are people that don't want Inoue to take her place as princess, Ichigo. There are people that want the war to keep going.'

Shaking his head, Ichigo curses.

'Who would want that?' he asks, Kisuke sighing, clenching his fist around a piece of paper.

'The same people who wanted to kill your father.' Urahara explains, Ichigo gasping in horror at the image of the metal masked man. Kisuke collects his things and turns to the window, looking out at the wondrous landscape. 'I think it's time I told you a little story, Ichigo…' the orange haired boy's eyes widening as Urahara gestures for him to sit down. '…it takes place quite a few years back…thirty six to be precise. Please, hear it out. I'll answer any questions you might have at the end. It begins…' Kisuke whispers, looking out over the hills and the trees. '…in the Rukon University.'

'_My, my…' Kisuke whispered, ruffling the back of his blonde hair before scratching his chin, looking around at the grand building enclosing the two scholars. Draped in the usual university uniform, there were a few changes to Urahara's. Around his stomach he wore a black obi sash, the cuffs of his sleeves also black and far baggier, a sword attached to his sash, a small red rope hanging freely from the guard all the way to the tip of the sheathe. '…when I received permission from King Genryuusai to found this place who'd have thought it would have been such a pain. But, with myself being the first scholar and you being the third, we've got everything under control…right…?' Urahara asked, raising an eyebrow at the woman beside him, the girl flashing him a cheeky grin. '…Yoruichi?'_

_The woman stepped up beside him, her purple hair short and sticking out around her ears, like that of a cats. Her beautiful golden eyes shone in the sunlight, sparkling even as she chuckled, patting Urahara on the back heartily._

'_Heh…calm down would you Kisuke? The university is in good hands. You, me, Kurosaki…we know what we're doing right?' she asked, Kisuke nodding slowly, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly._

'_I guess…it's quite the task though, preparing these students for…' he didn't finish as Yoruichi hit him over the back of the head, the man yelping, Shihoin rolling her eyes. Her outfit was essentially the same as Urahara's; it was given to those three scholars who started the university. Urahara Kisuke, Shihoin Yoruichi and Kurosaki Isshin. The scholars were ranked in order of most proficient, with Kisuke ranked at the top, Isshin following and Yoruichi in a staunch third, though the competition between the three was fierce. Friendly, but fierce._

'Wait…my dad…founded the university?' Ichigo suddenly blurts in, raising his hand slightly, Urahara nodding.

'That's correct Ichigo. The university was prospering…' Kisuke continues, raising his goggles from his face to return working on his brass telescope, rubbing it with a silky, emerald cloth.

'_Yo! Kisuke, Yoruichi!' came a jolly voice, the two of them turning to see Kurosaki Isshin strolling down the corridor, grinning happily, two other scholars wrapped under his ape like arms. His jet black hair hung down over his face slightly, a small beard forming on his chiselled jaw. Already, physically he was much bigger than Kisuke, but Urahara consistently out manoeuvred him in aspects of the university such as kido, the 'Art of Demon Magic'. Those sorts of things were far more academic, something Isshin would usually swing a sword to._

'_Ah…Isshin!' Urahara waves back, chuckling as the man stomped towards them, shoving the other two men out of the corridor and into a small, tranquil grassy area, Isshin pointing to them._

'_You guys, I'll see you back in class.' he pointed out, the other two waving him off. Eyebrow raised and firmly in place, Isshin turned to look at the other two. 'So, what'd you guys call me for?' _

'_Want to spar? We've got some free time.' Yoruichi smirked, raising her eyebrows in a challenging statement. Isshin looked around before nodding lifelessly, shrugging._

'_Sure whatever. I have time to kill. You joining in Urahara?' the man playfully nudged Kisuke, Urahara smiling warmly to himself as the three of them walked across the fields and through the cherry blossom trees, the petals drifting down between them, landing softly on the turf, nestling like a blanket on the ground. _

'_I don't think I'll fight this time. I'd like to learn some more kido, if possible.' Urahara whispers, removing a large, tattered and worn tome from his small satchel hanging across his shoulder, flicking through the pages with speedy delicacy, his green eyes darting, observing, analysing and memorising instantly._

'_Pfft…why do you of all people need to learn kido? You know so much you could be mistaken for whoever created it.' Isshin snorted, the three of them stopping in a clearing, beautiful, elegant sculptures carved out of the oak trees looming around them, their remaining clusters of leaves casting dancing shadows upon the dusty floor. _

'_Hmm…well, I've actually managed to create a few of my own. Both Hado and Bakudo. But that's for another time…I'll bore you on the details later eh?' Urahara grins, slouching himself down on a tree stump, Isshin lazily drawing his sword from the sheathe hanging from his sash, Yoruichi holding her arms down by her side. Isshin stepped back, confused._

'_No zanpakuto? You're gonna fight with your fists?' Isshin pondered, Yoruichi nodding._

'_I've been thinking…since Urahara is a master of kido and you are a master of swordplay, I shall be a master of the fist. Kido, Zanjutsu and Hakuda. Naturally I am the goddess of Hoho as well…' Yoruichi sniffed indignantly, Isshin pouting. With that, Kurosaki lunged, swinging downwards with his almighty blade. Yoruichi was already gone though, Urahara yawning comically on his little perch._

'_She's behind you Isshin.' he mumbled, pointing lazily to a tree branch, Kurosaki's eye twitching as Yoruichi sat neatly on the thick branch, waving at him. Flipping over, Isshin swung out, Shihoin's eyes widening as she fell backwards off the branch and landed in a cat like position on the ground, Isshin falling sluggishly, smirking._

'_Well…someone's gotten faster…' Yoruichi grinned. _

'_I've been practicing. Now where's that Hakuda…?' he chuckled, Yoruichi glowering at him. In a flash she was gone, appearing directly in front of the man, dirt spewing out from behind her speeding legs as she swung it round, Isshin catching her foot in mid air. However, Yoruichi twisted, cracking him in the face with her fist. The two of them spiralled out of control and crashed onto the floor, Urahara flicking through his book._

'_Play nicely you two…' he said simply, licking his finger before pulling another page across. Straightening up, Isshin cracked his knuckles, readying himself again, a brilliant, beaming grin on his face. _

'_Wow I don't think I've been kicked around this much since I last met my mother…but…' Isshin chuckled, eyeing up the slash on Yoruichi's arm, blood dripping down her sleeve, staining it a deep, lively red, the woman smirking. '…at least I'm not losing.'_

'_Losing?' Yoruichi smirks, flicking some of her hair back. 'You call this losing? Then I hate to think…' she vanished, appearing behind the man, bringing her foot down upon his back. '…what you're thinking of yourself right now!' she laughed, Urahara peering up from behind his book as the two battled, their competition becoming all the more fiery. _

'_Oh boy…' Urahara muttered. '…someone is really going to get hurt and then no one will be laughing. Well…' he sighed, standing to his feet and folding his book shut. After placing it neatly onto the stump, he rolled his sleeves up and brushed his blonde hair from out of his eyes, a small smirk creeping across his face. '…guess now's the best time to join in.' Urahara said bluntly, Isshin and Yoruichi turning to him, chuckling to themselves._

'_Hell I knew you couldn't resist.' Kurosaki bellowed. Isshin punched his fist into the palm of his hand, Urahara tipping his hat to the two, Yoruichi flashing her pearly white teeth as they readied themselves when, all of a sudden there came the crack of a twig and they look around, Urahara's eyes widening. Stepping out from behind one of the trees was a scholar, his messy, brown hair hanging down ruggedly over his eyes. His eyes in fact were concealed behind a pair of glasses, scratched and broken, blood running down his chin. The scholar was wearing the normal uniform, except this time, it was torn and ripped, his satchel burst open and he was staggering slightly. Kisuke darted up to him, helping him maintain his balance._

'_Are you alright…!' Kisuke asked, the man sighing heavily._

'So…who was this guy?' Ichigo asks, Urahara staying silent for a moment as his gaze reaches the window once more.

'His name was…' Kisuke says quietly. '…Aizen Sosuke. He was the fourth ranked scholar…' Urahara whispers, turning slowly to Ichigo. '…and my closest friend.'


	8. Socially Psychotic

**Hi there everyone, thank you so much for the reception of the story so far! I want to thank the reviewers of the last chapter, Ichigo Kurosaki Sotaicho, fuzzibunniez, TheUnseenProphet, X-Burner 27 and Scarlette Shizuru for their reviews! Please continue to support the story! :D Enjoy!**

_**Socially Psychotic**_

Kisuke has a distant, almost solemn and saddened look in his faraway eyes now. Ichigo is sitting down beside him in the small, bronzed wire frame chair, his scrawny arm resting on the smooth, wooden desk beside him as Urahara stood, gazing from the window.

'Your…closest friend?' Kurosaki asks, raising an eyebrow at the man, Kisuke nodding slowly.

'That's correct. He was the fourth scholar. Although he wasn't one of the university's founders, he was the number one pupil in academics. That covered everything, from Kido to Zanjutsu.' Urahara whispers, Ichigo chuckling.

'Whoa…sounds like an impressive guy huh?' he mumbles, shaking his head, looking down at the floor, then at his own, dirty palms. 'I couldn't even begin to compare.'

'No one knew anything about his origins. Aizen Sosuke was a mystery to everyone. One day he wasn't there and one day he just appeared, taking his place above everyone else in the university, other than myself, Yoruichi and your father.' Kisuke explains, twirling a telescope in his fingers.

'So what happened to him…?' Ichigo wonders, Urahara smiling warmly at the boy, yet, the sad look still presenting itself.

'_Aizen…_' Kisuke thinks to himself, straightening up again to continue his tale.

'_I take it you're feeling better, Sosuke?' Kisuke asked, washing his hands in the bowl, sparkling, swirling water running around his fingers, almost as if they were majestically repelling the force of the churning liquid. _

'_Oh…yes…thank you.' Aizen whispered, looking down at his satchel, the seams burst open at the sides, his tomes and books, notes and pads all scraped, torn and ruined. Sighing, the man placed them on the side of the bench beside him, running a hand through his messy brown hair._

'_Was it the same people?' Urahara said, looking back at the man as they stood in the gardens of the university, Kisuke turning the tap of the faucet at the wondrous fountain's side. _

'_It…' Aizen says quietly, looking away. '…yes, it was.' Kisuke stepped back from the ornate fountain, looking up at it in quiet awe. The university certainly was quite the spectacle. With its towering dormitories and majestic domes and hallways it could quite easily have passed off as a palace. It loomed over the rest of Rukon, the thriving boomtown on which the university was situated. _

'_You know, Sosuke.' Urahara replied suddenly, Aizen looking up slowly. 'People are a lot like cities. They grow and grow as a community, yet there will always be some buildings that stand out more than others. Be that because they look strange, or have wondrous things, in the end, they will all be knocked down one day. No matter who they are, we all humble one day, Sosuke. Remember this, won't you?' Kisuke asked, turning to look at the man, the wind rippling around him, billowing like a cape, filled with pride. _

'_You just need to know who you are. Then, no one will be able to taunt you anymore, you see?' Urahara smiled, chuckling heartily. _

'_I see.' Aizen nodded, standing up slowly from the bench, hauling his tattered satchel over his shoulder. 'I am sorry for interrupting your battle, Kisuke. Forgive me.' With that, Aizen strolled away through the trees, Kisuke watching him uneasily. _

'_Something is definitely on his mind…' Urahara thought to himself. Suddenly, Sosuke stopped, looking down at his hand._

'_I always thought people picked on me because of my abilities. That, when they couldn't handle the truth, they sought to find another, to create another. I admire them for that, Kisuke. I admire them for creating their destinies.' Aizen explained, Urahara raising an eyebrow. 'Therefore, I will create my own destiny. I will learn everything I can, Kisuke. I'd like you by my side.' _

_Urahara gasped, before finally collecting himself and nodding, a small grin creeping across his face._

'_I'll see you tomorrow, Sosuke. Don't be late.' Urahara reminded him, the man nodding, a smile on his face, his eyes hidden behind the shine of his glasses. With that, Sosuke walked away, giving his friend a half hearted wave as he disappeared into the distance, using Shunpo to dissipate into the air, a twirl of wind whipping around him as he went. _

'Ah, you helped him out a lot then hmm?' Ichigo asks, Urahara nodding away.

'Yes I did. But, not only that, I could go to him for help too. I was at that point where I wasn't afraid to abide within him my weaknesses. I wasn't all powerful like the pupils thought…far from it. I was just one man far too interested in his own work.' Kisuke smirks, rubbing the back of his neck.

'Then, the next day, after we had finished our lesson, Aizen came and spoke to me again, but this time…it seemed…different. He wasn't the cowardly, weak man I once knew at all…' Urahara continues, his voice trailing off slowly.

_Aizen stepped up, making his way to the front of the classroom. Kisuke was packing his things into his satchel, a lit fire roaring at in the centre of the antique mantelpiece carved into the wall. The rest of the room was dark now, only the dancing flames flickering on the walls, the shadows pouncing and twisting, diving and hissing, each one telling a story of itself. _

'_Sosuke…' Urahara asked, looking up as the man approached him. '…did you enjoy the lesson?' Aizen moved into the light of the fire, the flames reflecting off of his glasses, hiding his eyes behind walls of orange light, reams of burning, coiling fires, the rest of his face shadowed by the engulfing darkness._

'_Indeed.' Aizen replied bluntly, flicking some of his brown hair from his face. 'But that's not the reason I came to talk to you, Kisuke.' he said, Urahara taken aback slightly._

'_Oh? Then what is it?' Kisuke wondered, Aizen chuckling slightly under his breath._

'_Ah…you see, I've been doing some research of my own recently and, it's just come to light that there are certain things I don't really know much about…' Aizen explained, watching Urahara carefully through his brown eyes. _

'_We all get that way, Sosuke. You just have to accept at times that there are some things out there man isn't meant to know…' Kisuke pondered, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. _

'_Perhaps. But you must have thought about the boundaries, Kisuke.' Aizen asked again, the questions becoming quicker. Urahara removed his hand and sighed, placing his books into his satchel still, shaking his head._

'_Boundaries? I'm sorry Sosuke, I don't really fol…' he began when Aizen interrupted him, the man looking down at Urahara._

'_Transgression, Kisuke. Shattering the moral highways of man. Have you not asked yourself these unearthly questions?' Sosuke pressed on, Urahara straightening up and looking through one of his colossal books, blowing the dust from it in a quick puff, clouds of it shooting off and over the bright fires. _

'_Well…yes I have. But isn't that the nature of man? Curiosity? Would you not agree, Sosuke?' Kisuke asked, running a hand through his blonde hair, the two men staring at each other, like the two geniuses they were, only the roar of the flames occasionally breaking the weaker man's concentration._

'_Yes. Of course it is…Kisuke.' Aizen said at last, smiling, placing a hand against his face and shaking his head slowly. 'It's been a long day.' _

'_It has.' Urahara smiled. He was on edge. There was no doubt about that. In the three years he'd known this man, there had never been a moment like this. How long had he been thinking thoughts like these? 'You know though, Sosuke. It may be best if you don't tell anyone about this meeting of ours. These are dangerous thoughts you're thinking up, my friend.' _

'_Oh?' Aizen coaxed, raising an eyebrow. 'Dangerous? Forgive me, Kisuke. I merely meant for them in the aid of study. That in itself leads me onto another question…' Aizen whispered, a cruel grin creeping across his face, although the room was too dark for Urahara to notice. _

'…_go on…?' Kisuke prompted, Aizen no longer facing him, but staring into the fire, as if it called out to him, as if its thundering waves crashed and roared like a ferocious tide, or a cracking storm above. _

'…_these flames. They are like the seas and the skies…they roar and flicker, whilst man can only stand idly by and gape in stupid awe. But…what if the seas and the skies were brought together? What do they create?' Aizen asked, Urahara placing a hand on the mantelpiece and staring into the fire with his friend._

'_I don't…' Kisuke began when Sosuke spoke up._

'_They create Heaven, Kisuke.' Aizen smirking, Urahara gasping under his breath. Shaking it off, Urahara regained his composure and sighed, picking up both his and Aizen's satchel and handing the respective one to his friend, the man however, ignoring it completely._

'_Look, Sosuke. Let's forget about this and go for something to eat, hmm?' Urahara pleaded, Aizen looking into the flames. _

'_Eat? But it's raining, Kisuke.' Aizen replied, Urahara not daring to look out of the window as the rain lashed down, the only remaining light in the room still the spitting fire, the only sound in the room still the spitting fire. 'Rain. It's power is like that of a God's, wouldn't you agree?' _

'_If by God…you are referring to the World's Gate, then I would say their powers are respective of one another, Sosuke.' Kisuke whispered, a stammer in his voice now. Finally, Aizen turned to him again, the rain pounding even harder now on the window pane, rattling it along with the howling wind like that of a starving wolf. _

'_Kisuke…what do you know of the Hogyoku?' Aizen asked. Eyes widening in horror, Urahara slammed his satchel down on the desk beside of him, clenching his fists tight._

'_Out.' he breathed, Aizen taken aback. 'Get out. Sosuke, please. Out.' Urahara said, trying to maintain his calm. Silently, dangerously, Sosuke made his way to the door, his back to Urahara as he grasped the handle gently, twisting it in his fingers as Kisuke spoke again._

'_Remember what I said, Sosuke.' the man whispered, his face desperate, distorted, almost like it had seen a ghost. 'There are some things man was not meant to know.' In the moments silence, Aizen locked eyes with the man before finally, smiling slightly and turning to the door._

'_Indeed. It would certainly appear that man cannot know about these things after all.' With that, Sosuke closed the door shut behind him, Urahara sighing and resting his head in his hands. _

'I should have known from that moment what my friend would become. In my naivety, I did nothing to stop him. I curse myself everyday for even letting him walk out that door. A misfit, an outcast who could only find solace in his texts and his training…his thoughts…it was a matter of time before he stumbled on the Hogyoku…' Urahara whispers and Ichigo thought he saw him shudder.

'So…what happened…Urahara?' Ichigo asks, the man looking down at him with his watery green eyes.

'_HOGYOKU!' Yoruichi screeched, Kisuke raising his hands in defence. The man was shaking his head, Isshin sighing, his arms folded as he stood up by the side of the wall, leaning his head back up against the cold stone. They were in a small room concealed behind what was thought to be a wall, but there was in actual fact a secret passage which Kisuke had installed. The only four people who knew about it were the top four scholars. _

'_My, my…' Isshin muttered, looking over at Urahara, the other two sitting at a wooden table in the centre of the room. '…he really is just like you, Kisuke.'_

'_Except I didn't create my Hogyoku using the conventional method! You know that!' Urahara hissed. As he was saying this, he didn't notice the man standing just outside the door, none of them did. Aizen listened softly, his eyes wide in shock._

'_Your…Hogyoku…?' he thought to himself, his glasses flashing as his lips turned down into a cruel snarl. '…what…am I not good enough? What's the conventional method…tell me!' Aizen thought, craning his neck to hear more. _

'_I know Kisuke, I know…' Isshin whispered, shaking his head. 'If Aizen were to delve far enough he'd find the truth anyway you know that. A Hogyoku is a dark, mysterious object. For crying out loud Kisuke you have to take the souls of thousands of people to create one! Why does he even know about it?' Kurosaki snapped, an evil leer spreading across Aizen's face. Then, the room fell quiet._

'_I…' came Kisuke's voice. '…I believe in him.' Aizen's eyes widened in shock. 'I'll tell him myself. I'll tell him about the Hogyoku, everything. I believe in him, he won't try and make one.' _

'_K…isuke…?' Aizen says to himself under his breath. _

'_I'm the only friend he's ever had. I should be the one to tell him.' Urahara said defiantly when Yoruichi shook her head. _

'_You can't, Kisuke. I don't care if you believe in him or what, the matter is a Hogyoku is dangerous. Someone who searches for the conventional methods of making a Hogyoku is dangerous.' she sighed, her yellow eyes piercing the room in which they sat. Urahara looked back at Isshin, the man scratching the back of his head lazily, Kisuke seeking some kind of help._

'_Forgive me, Kisuke. I'm with Yoruichi on this. He's a danger to the university. There are so many resources around for him to learn that one vital point.' Isshin said gruffly. 'That you can make a Hogyoku using any spherical object? They are everywhere in the university. I'm sorry Kisuke but there's only one solution.'_

_Aizen's eyes widened as he listened still, his breath caught in his throat as Kisuke punched the table in distress before nodding slowly, his hand over his mouth as he breathed in deep._

'_Alright. I'll remove him from the university.' Urahara whispered, Aizen's hand crushing the tome in which he was holding, his eyes open in furious wrath, his brown hair swirling around his face as he screamed in his mind. _

'_How could he betray me like this? What do they think I am, some kind of fool?' Sosuke thought to himself, shuddering as he went. Looking around frantically, he rattled through the various test tubes and alchemical instruments on the rickety shelving units beside him, all the fruits of Urahara's hidden inventions and schemes situated in this corridor. Finally, he found one, caressing it gently with his fingers; a small, transparent orb. _

'_Yes…this will do nicely. Thank you, Urahara.' he sneered, pocketing the orb and making his way out of the corridor. As he left, he missed Kisuke's final words of the meeting, the man sighing as he sat down._

'_I would never have wanted this. I will never forgive myself. In fact…I'll leave the university with him. It's in your hands now, guys.' _

'So…did you know he was there, listening?' Ichigo asks, now standing beside Urahara at the window, the two of them looking out into the distance. Kisuke shakes his head, sighing heavily.

'No. Not until he would tell me moments later. I truly meant it though didn't I? That I would leave the university if he was removed. I planned on helping him start anew. My friend. If only my mind had observed then and there the catastrophe I had just thrown us all into…' Kisuke shudders, his hands clenching onto the table.

'Urahara…' Ichigo whispers in awe. '_…I've never seen him like this before. This tale of his is bringing out some kind of…new…emotions in him. Please go on…Urahara…_' Ichigo thinks to himself, sighing.

'I don't really know much of what happened exactly after that meeting. I can guess however that, using his superior analytical skills he deduced the two pupils most likely to become corrupt and recruited them to his side - Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen. Two dedicated and brilliant students in their own right…but not at his level, they became Aizen's support posts. He believed he'd lost the friend in me and turned to someone else, someone equally as outcast…Kaname Tousen is blind from birth and Gin Ichimaru preferred to be alone, frightening people with his unsettling demeanour.' Kisuke explains. After raising a hand to his forehead, Urahara sighs, rubbing his temples.

'My only guess is that immediately after that he instructed them to get their zanpakuto and unsheathe them, something that would result in expulsion from the university unless permission is granted by a tutor, and take their positions, one in the West Wing and one in the East Wing. Aizen would then return to the North Wing just as we were finishing up our meeting. Then…'

'_Hey! Aizen!' came a brutish cry, Sosuke turning on the spot, his hand resting on the hilt on his zanpakuto hanging from his sash. Four scholars came running up to him and the first one, a large, burly man, swung out with his fist, cracking Aizen on the cheek and sending him crashing down to the ground._

'_Got yourself a new satchel huh? Looks nice! Might just have to…' the man grunted, laughing as he brought his foot down on it. '…smash the damn thing!' Suddenly, his eyes covered by his hair, a smile broke out on Aizen's face as he gripped his sword._

'_You'll do nicely to start with.' he whispered, the man raising an eyebrow. Then, without even a word of warning, nor a sign nor a movement, Sosuke struck out, blood erupting from the man's chest as he choked on it, the red staining the once beautiful corridors. His friends began to cower from him as Aizen cut them all down, one by one he slew them. At the end, they all lay at his feet as Sosuke reached into his pocket. Then, he heard one stutter and looked over; it was the first man who attacked him, lying defenceless in a pool of blood._

'_Y…you…you're insane…you'll…you'll be expelled…no…locked up…executed…!' the man spluttered, blood dribbling down his chin._

'_Expelled? I…' Aizen whispered, a sad look on his face for that moment. '…already am.' With that, he removed from his pocket a glistening, sparkling orb, the outside of it shining like an angel's relic, the inside however, dull and cloudy. There was nothing special about it, it was just an alchemist's orb. However, he held it close to the man's face and it began to glow a deep purple, the man's own soul being drawn from his face, his body crumbling as he screamed for mercy, the rest of the bodies on the floor having their souls taken, like amethyst coloured strands of light seeping into the orb. Finally, when he had finished, there was now, in the orb, a few strands of purple light swirling around. _

_Urahara and the others looked up suddenly from their meeting as an explosion went off in the West Wing. Darting outside, Kisuke looked around in horror as explosions were erupting all over the university as it was all thrown into chaos in that one, unforgettable instant._

'_Aizen…could it be…?' Kisuke thought to himself, coughing in the dust and the smoke, the heat of fire trickling around them as they squinted to see, scholars stumbling through the smoke, screaming as chunks of stone and debris flew everywhere. 'Everyone! Move to the gardens! Move!' Urahara cried, trying to guide people through the dust. It was horrible, nothing more than a scene of death. There were bodies lying on the floor, friends cradling their loved ones. Isshin came bursting through the smoke, his sword drawn._

'_KISUKE!' he bellowed as a wall came collapsing down behind Urahara, the man vanishing in time, taking with him a small girl, narrowly saving her life. 'GET THEM OUT OF HERE! EVERYONE, MOVE!' A group of scholars came running across the hallways, screaming, crying when suddenly an explosion wracked the floor above them, Urahara and Isshin falling to the floor as glass shot out of the windows, silencing the group of scholars in an instant, a thick haze of dust and debris covering everything. In a flash, Yoruichi leapt from one of the rooftops, scanning the area for survivors as another explosion decimated the East Wing, sending the woman crashing to the ground._

'_YORUICHI!' Urahara screamed, darting over to where she had fallen. Isshin scowled and shouted to the scholars to keep running as flames licked the walls, the statues once proud and tall now broken upon the floor. Even the gardens were aflame, but it was still safer than inside. As they ran, the spires atop the university creaked and groaned before toppling over, falling far and fast, crashing down upon the ground and whoever unfortunately ran beneath. They illuminated the entire university in flames, Urahara bursting from the smoke, Yoruichi in his arms as he pulled through, coughing and wheezing. Isshin was guiding people out of the building when he caught sight of them and rushed over._

'_Yoruichi…!' he stammered, Urahara passing the girl over to Isshin as another explosion barrelled across the university._

'_It's what we feared, Isshin. Please…' Kisuke whispered as Isshin turned to run. '…take this.' From the inside of his pocket he withdrew a small, round, purple orb, Isshin's eyes widening in horror. 'The Hogyoku I created. You must get it out of here.' _

_Reluctantly, Isshin took the orb and placed it in his robes before sighing heavily, watching Kisuke as scholars came running past, pushing their way through the doors._

'_What about you, Kisuke? What are you going to do?' Isshin pondered as Urahara turned away from him, gripping his sword in his hand._

'_Something only I can do. Good luck, Isshin.' Urahara smiled to him, Kurosaki nodding back to him. With that, Isshin was gone, Yoruichi in his arms, Hogyoku in his pocket. As another ball of fire billowed up into the sky, Kisuke closed his eyes and darted upwards through the fire and smoke, his zanpakuto glistening in his hand. _


	9. The Unbeatable Man

**At last, uploaded again! It took me way too long this time, sorry. Anyway, this is the end of the flashback, the story resumes! Thank you for all the support so far, thanks to reviewers TheUnseenProphet, Ichigo Kurosaki Sotaicho, fuzzibunniez, Scarlette Shizuru and X-Burner 27 for all your continued support and please, review and enjoy! ^^**

_**

* * *

**_

The Unbeatable Man

Outside the magnificent tower that was Kisuke's home, a foot steps down onto the reiatsu bridge.

'Eeeh…Kisuke, ya never change.' the man chuckles to himself, whistling slightly as he places his bony fingers onto the stone tablet, flicking his thumb across his straight, blonde fringe. '…my, my…we're gonna start needin' to invest in a few new tricks, methinks…'

* * *

_Bursting through the rolling plumes of smoke and debris, Kisuke flipped over in mid air, landing daintily on the university rooftop. From here, he could see the true destruction, the flames rising and coiling into the air, the thick, black smog drifting lazily upwards. There were embers, crisp and hot, dancing around mischievously by his feet and on the ground around the building lay dust and stone, the grass scorched black. Squinting to see through the flames, Kisuke cursed as he saw a man standing aloft at the far end of the roof, the flames licking around him._

'_AIZEN!' Urahara roared, the man turning slowly, his glasses reflecting the fiery burnings of Hell. Lifting his lenses slightly, Sosuke raised an eyebrow, before removing from his sleeve a small, glistening, sparkling purple orb, now teeming with lights. They seemed to dance in the glass, swimming past one another in a sea of radiant light. Urahara's eyes widened in horror._

'_So it is true.' Kisuke muttered, the winds battering them as they faced one another._

'_Ah. This is the product of suppressed greatness, Kisuke.' Aizen gloated, his brown hair billowing around his face as he turned to Urahara, his scholarly attire rippling in the winds, the flames and the smoke clogging and suffocating the air around them. _

'_Suppressed! It was never suppressed; you were the fourth greatest scholar in the whole university for crying out loud, Sosuke!' Kisuke cried, Aizen's lips turning up in a snarl as he held the Hogyoku out in the palm of his hand._

'_Only the fourth!' Aizen screamed, Urahara stopping in mid sentence, shocked at what he was hearing. 'Only the fourth in what should have been greater!'_

'_Sosuke…' Kisuke whispered, shaking his head. '…I admired you. I admired your swift progress, your ability to deduce and solve. Undoubtedly you were the greatest student and had you stuck with it you would have become the best…I would have helped you reach that all the way.'_

_Aizen watched him slowly, his mouth softening, Kisuke's green eyes shining in the fires, Sosuke's hidden behind his glasses, his hair moving swiftly around him. Suddenly, Aizen clenched his fingers around the Hogyoku, laughing nastily, a tear running down Urahara's cheek as he cursed under his breath._

'_You help me? How can you lie so easily through your teeth? You think I didn't hear you? Planning to remove me from the university? Don't be naïve, Kisuke!' Sosuke snarled, Urahara's eyes widening._

'_So…you heard?' Kisuke whispered, staring at the rooftop, the embers twisting around his ankles. As he says this, shimmering droplets fall from his face, his eye shut tight, his face scrunched up in agony as his shoulders shudder, his hand on the cold, hard roof tiles, his fingers screwing up tight into a fist. 'I regret it.' Urahara said at last, Aizen taken aback. 'I regret everything. I should have helped you. I should not have let you leave alone. I was a fool and still am. Now…my best friend is bent on a war path. It's all my fault…' Kisuke cursed, shaking his head._

_Silently, Aizen looks down at the Hogyoku, unfolding his fingers around the pulsating ball of glass, the emanating light simmering dully inside it. _

'_I should have told you, Sosuke. I told Yoruichi that I too would leave the university if you were forced out.' Kisuke stutters, Aizen gasping, a short, fierce intake of breath suddenly._

'_Kisuke…' Sosuke whispers and, for that one split second, a glimmer of humanity washed over his cold, emotionless eyes. Suddenly, Kisuke stood up, the wind pulling his scholar's uniform around him, tattered and burnt as it was, it still held up the foundations of everything he had strived to bring to his world. The university was crumbling beneath him; friend or not, he had to stop Aizen._

'You confronted him…alone?' Ichigo whispers, Urahara nodding, the antique goggles on the desk now, the two of them looking out at the glowing sun as it sat neatly atop the rolling hills on the horizon.

'I did. I figured that would present me with the best outcome.' Kisuke explains, looking away distantly as he flexes his fingers as if in some form of anticipation. 'Once again…' he sighs, closing his eyes and drifting into his own, wild thoughts. '…I was wrong.'

_They stood, staring each other down, like an old fashioned showdown. People's screams were still on the air as Isshin attempted to evacuate the area, explosions and fire shaking the building at its very seams. _

'_What will you do now, Sosuke?' Kisuke asked at last, holding his arms out, his zanpakuto glistening in his hand. 'Will you kill me too?' Aizen stared at him, raising an eyebrow before looking back at the orb, confusion clouding his mind._

'…_yes.' he whispered darkly, looking back up at his friend, the cold wind brutally whipping past them, slicing and tearing, howling, screaming it was. 'If you continue to stand in my way I'll have no choice.' Urahara's eyes narrowed. _

'_Look around you, Sosuke. You've killed everyone, your former classmates, your teachers…' Kisuke called out to him, but Aizen gripped his zanpakuto suddenly, flaring up angrily as his clothes billowed out around him, his teeth clenched together._

'_I had no classmates!' he snapped, the sheen of his blade reflecting off of all the fire in the sky. Kisuke appears suddenly behind Sosuke, placing a hand on the man's shoulder, memories exploding into Aizen's mind all of a sudden as everything else died down, the wind dissipating, the fires cooling and the touch of his friend on his shoulder weighed him down more than ever before._

'_I was your classmate.' Kisuke reminded him, smiling weakly at his old friend. Turning his head slightly, Sosuke scoffed, stepping away from Urahara leaving his hand to dangle precariously in the air. Everything returned in a torrent, a flurry, the cold wind, the roaring fires, all of it crashing back into life as Aizen turned to face Kisuke, his hand revealing the nightmarish Hogyoku, the souls of others swirling around within their glassy prison._

'_Yet you failed to mention the creation of your very own Hogyoku.' Sosuke reminded him, Kisuke cursing, clenching his fists tight. _

'_Damn it Sosuke! I'd gladly smash my own Hogyoku if it would stop this rampage!' he cried out, hoping for some kind of salvation, to pull this mind back from the darkness on which it now feasted so ravenously upon. However, a cruel grin spread across Aizen's face and he chuckled sinisterly._

'_No, there is nothing left now, Urahara Kisuke.' Aizen sneered. As he said this, he drew his sword, the Hogyoku in his other hand, his blade now hanging by his side, burning a fiery orange. 'We must fight to decide which of us is the greatest.' However, Urahara shook his head, dropping his zanpakuto onto the roof, the clatter of metal ringing out incessantly across the windy sky._

'_I won't. I'd rather die.' Kisuke stood his ground, his back straight, his arms by his side as he faced his foe, the winds raging on, relentless, never letting up as if to curse the very day's existence. With a sound of distaste, Aizen went to sheathe his zanpakuto._

'_Tch…so weak.' he sighed and suddenly, a splatter of blood flew from Kisuke's shoulder, the man coughing, a warm, sticky substance running down his chin as he hit the ground below, spluttering, his head lying on the ground. His watery eyes stared up at the sky; there were no stars, none at all. _

'_Sosuke…' Kisuke whispered, craning his neck to observe the figure walking slowly towards him, as if relishing the moment. Aizen towered over him, holding the Hogyoku out in his palm, his thin fingers gripping it tight, tighter, as if he were never to let go. Never to let go of the power. _

'_I will take your soul now, Kisuke. Know this, that it will be put to fine use.' Aizen said darkly, watching the man on the ground through his callous, brown eyes. Holding the orb out in front of him, Urahara watched as it began to glow a bright purple, the insides swirling dizzily, twisting and turning, churning furiously._

'_It's over, Kisuke. I am now the master.' Aizen laughed nastily, Urahara shaking his head._

'_No. I only ever saw us as friends.' At this, the Hogyoku suddenly cracked, Aizen's eyes widening in horror as a thin split appears in the orb, the purple lights swarming around it, almost like they were trying to burst out. _

'_Wh…what is this!' stammered Sosuke, the man gripping the orb tighter as it cracked further, more and more hair line cracks forming on the surface, the lights beginning to shine through as Urahara's green eyes narrowed at the ball._

'_You, in your haste to create a makeshift Hogyoku, overlooked one, fatal flaw, Sosuke.' Kisuke stated, Aizen snarling angrily at the man, crackling energy now surrounding the two of them, everyone on the floor around the university staring up at the roof, a brilliant, powerful purple glow emanating from the two of them. 'The Hogyoku cannot take the souls of those who created it.' _

'_But I created it! I am it's master!' Aizen roared, Urahara sighing heavily._

'_No, you're not. Aizen…' Urahara exclaimed, opening his eyes suddenly, the villain gasping at him. '…the Hogyoku was born in the university founded by me!' Standing slowly to his feet, the wind tore around them even faster now, churning up dust, like a tornado around them, Kisuke staggering to get his balance, blood dripping from his chest as he watched Aizen struggle to contain the Hogyoku._

'_Certainly, it is apparent the Hogyoku was not meant for people such as you.' Urahara whispered in shame, sadness and despair as he denounced his friend, Aizen screaming, gritting his teeth in anger as he suddenly thrust the ball out in front of him, the lights glowing ever brighter._

'_Ha! Ha ha ha! You're correct, Kisuke! The Hogyoku was not meant for men such as I, but for a God!' Aizen grinned when suddenly, the ball heated up immensely before shattering into a million pieces, the purple lights shooting off into the sky, the shards of glass flying into Aizen's face. The man cried out, clutching his head with his hands, blood running from between his fingers. Taking his chance, Kisuke whipped his arms around in front of him and muttered something under his breath, his mind swimming with split second thoughts._

'_Time to try out my own Kido…' he thought to himself before opening his eyes to the stumbling figure before him, tears running down Kisuke's cheeks. '…oh Sosuke…please forgive me!' Aizen removed his hand from his face, horrendous wounds implanted all over his features, his hair, mangled and matted to his face, his glasses broken on the floor now, reached out for Urahara. _

'_Hado number 1, Sho!' Kisuke cried, opening his hands and a blast of invisible energy was released. Then, there was a second of silence as it collided with Aizen's stomach, the man spluttering. Turning away, Kisuke didn't look back as Sosuke was thrown from the university. Instead, he sank to the floor and screamed._

The two of them sit in silence before Kisuke gets up and walks away towards the door, Ichigo snapping out of his stupour to chase the man across the room.

'Urahara…!' Kurosaki cries, grasping the man's sleeve. '…I can't believe it.' Nodding, Kisuke places a soft hand upon Ichigo's bright orange hair.

'Believe it, Ichigo. I was foolish enough to think I had ended it that day. However, Aizen's spiritual pressure resurfaced three years later. I think you know it's fairly obvious now Ichigo, but, Aizen killed your father. It's all my fault. I should never have given him my Hogyoku, the danger I put him in…' Kisuke begins when Ichigo suddenly removes the man's hand and shakes it, Urahara looking down in shock.

'It's alright, Urahara. I understand. It wasn't your fault. You were simply fighting, not only to save yourself, but the lives of my father, Yoruichi and everyone else. I can't condemn that. I'll just have to…' Ichigo says to himself now, blue fires burning bright in the boy's eyes. '…fight for myself and dad.' Urahara smiles proudly at Ichigo and then, almost instantaneously, the two of them are plunged into silence. Finally, the young boy speaks up, a sparkle of curiosity in his eyes.

'Urahara…do you think, controlling the outcome of the war is all Aizen wants?' he asks simply, Kisuke wondering to himself momentarily.

'Well, you know, I do believe he at least wants to kidnap Inoue to keep it going. As to why he wanted a Hogyoku, I don't know if I'll ever find out. But…I suppose that's the point of everything. I mean, that's why I have never returned to the university as it is. I haven't brought Aizen back. As long as he remains out of the university, so do I. That…' Urahara whispers. '…was my promise.'

* * *

There came a sudden explosion of noise in the main foyer; the elevator had arrived once again. Taking a look around the corner of the wall, Kisuke bounds forwards daintily, his cane by his side. With that same, irritatingly cute ping, the doors open, a man clutching onto the railings for dear life. He is dressed down in a tatty suit, a pale, sickly brown, collared shirt which isn't tucked into his beige trousers, instead, merely hanging over the leather belt he is wearing. Hanging from around his neck is a blue tie, something Ichigo has never seen before.

'Shinji!' Urahara cries, his arms open wide as he approaches the man, only to receive an elbow in the face all of a sudden, the man called Shinji spinning round, shaking his fist in the air.

'Why'd ya go and make the damn elevator such a bumpy ride, ya moron! I nearly threw up all over my new clothes!' Shinji scowls, Urahara weeping in a corner over his wounded nose. Stepping forwards, Ichigo takes a long, hard look at the man. This man called Shinji as it were, had just stepped foot into Kisuke's domain and cracked him in the face. Strange. Slowly, Urahara stands up, laughing sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head, ruffling his hair.

'Sooo…what brings you here, Shinji?' Kisuke ponders, Shinji yawning languidly before leaping down onto a chair and kicking his feet up onto a nearby table, resting back on the chair and smiling slightly, his teeth showing brilliantly, his thin lips giving way for them to glare brightly. Looking up swiftly at the man, Shinji's thin eyes dart around the room.

'Ya know why, don't play dumb.' the man smirks as Yoruichi flips through the window, landing neatly on the floor. With a flick of her wrist, she removes her scarf from around her mouth, allowing her purple hair to fall down her back, her yellow eyes piercing the room.

'Hirako?' she starts, the man looking over to her.

'Eeeh? Not happy to see me?' Shinji groans. Yoruichi merely shrugs him off however, standing now, next to Urahara, the two of them ready to hear what the man had to say. Shinji looks between the two of them, their expressions barely discernable from each others. Sighing, he shakes his head and runs a hand through his blonde hair. 'Ya both know as well as I do that events are startin' to take place an…' he begins but stops, noticing Ichigo still standing in the room. 'Er…is it alright for the kid to be in here?' Shinji asks, Urahara nodding solemnly.

'Yes, I believe Kurosaki is mature enough now.' Kisuke decides. Hirako couldn't care either way as he relaxed in the chair.

'Alrighty. Things are goin' down. The kidnappin' of that girl, only fer her to end up back here. The death of one of the Espada…a lotta this crap is revolving around you kid.' Shinji mutters, pointing to Ichigo. 'Bein' ya dad's son…ya don't know the start of what yer have inherited.'

However, Kisuke stops him in his tracks, holding his cane out by his side.

'Why are you actually here Hirako? Your group have nothing to do with Seireitei, so I can't imagine you are that bothered about the war in the North.' Kisuke says bluntly, Shinji checking his fingernails.

'Well, I dunno about that. That there King of Mort, the Black North Star could be a royal pain in the ass. However, you're right, we're not directly involved with Seireitei, but, since when has that stopped us guys workin' together?' Shinji asks, Kisuke nodding in agreement, a small smirk on Yoruichi's face.

'I know yer plan, Kisuke. Ya wanna get this kid to look after the princess. Well, after hearin' yer battle report against the Espada…' Shinji sighs, tilting his head back to see Ichigo standing there. '…sounds like yer got yer ass kicked. That's not good enough.' Kurosaki was about to protest when all of a sudden, Hirako was beside him, yawning again, rubbing his eyes.

'Come with me Ichigo. I'm gonna take you away fer thirty-three point three hours. That should be enough time…' Hirako chuckles, placing a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, the boy looking up at this man, completely bedraggled by everything that was going on. Not only had he barely kept up, he now had no idea why or where this freak was whisking him away too.

'…time?' Ichigo splutters. 'For what?' Turning to him, Shinji grins maniacally.

'The one thing I can teach ya that no one else can. The one thing ya need ter beat those enemies yerself…!' Hirako smirks, Ichigo looking dumbfounded. '…a ranged attack with your zanpakuto! Then, Ichigo Kurosaki…then ya will be that one step closer to bein' ready at last.'

'At last?' Ichigo remarks, turning to look at Kisuke, the man turned away from them all, his shoulders stooping, his head almost looking like he was hanging it in shame. 'There's still a lot of stuff you need to tell me…isn't there?' Ichigo says, Urahara staring up at the ceiling.

'Yes. Yes there is. I'm sorry…' he whispers as the elevator doors ping open again. '…Ichigo.'


	10. The Air Around Him

_**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry this has been in development for so long but if you read the 'Note of Apology' I posted earlier, you'd know why I haven't uploaded. However, please enjoy this chapter and they should be arriving fast again now ^^ please review guys, thank you so much!**_

_**

* * *

**_

The Air Around Him

'Where is it!'

'…Damn it I don't know!' A man with light blue, crystal blue hair in fact was kneeling on a dusty stone floor, darkness swallowing up the room around him. His glasses were cracked and broken and there was a trace of dried blood on his chin. Strands of rogue hair fell down by his chin as he squinted upwards from beneath his brow. A few feet away from him there was a pentacle snapped in half, the shards of metal dull and faded. Suddenly, violently, the man was hit around the head.

'You will tell me!' cried the voice again, desperate and metallic in its hoarseness. The man was tall and standing over his victim, draped in a white gown with flowing brown hair down to his lower back. Again he whipped his hand out and struck the bespectacled man, blood splattering onto the floor.

'Never…' the man sniggered quietly, looking up at his foe. From behind the metal mask, the black eyes roared into life and he lunged for the kneeling man, wrapping his spindly fingers around the man's neck and lifting him to the air.

'Give it to me! I WANT THAT SEAL!' lightning struck once, twice, three times and then, there fell a fading black over the scene.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki stares up dreamily into the sky from a grassy patch, leaning back and smiling to himself as the wind licks his orange hair.

'_Yeah…I can live like this. I have some good friends now and this world is really amazing now that I've had a chance to explore, unlike when I was with da…' _his thoughts trail off as he sighs heavily, squinting up into the sun.

'YO ICHIGO!' comes a shrew voice and Ichigo leaps into the air, Shinji leaning over him in almost a perfect ninety degree angle. 'I said five minutes ya moron! Not twenty five! I've been lookin' everywhere!' Ichigo looks away from the man silently, a small smirk on his lips.

'Ah…sorry about that.' He jokes, Hirako grumbling. Ruffling his blonde hair, Shinji looks around at the mountains. The entire area is a sparse plain, with a few enormous pines dotted here and there and a beautiful shimmering lake at the base of the mountainous ridge around them.

'This'll do. Follow me and keep up.' Shinji mutters, leaping suddenly into action and racing towards the lake, the sun reflecting off of its surface. Instantly alert, Ichigo blasts after him, the two of them tearing across the field and towards the water, their speed causing it to ripple. As they speed towards the lake, Ichigo catches up to Shinji, the man squinting forwards.

'Hey, Shinji? I have some questions…why are you teaching me and not Urahara, what do you have to do with all of this and how do you know how to teach me my own move?' Ichigo blurts out, Hirako returning all his questions with a deadpan look.

'Shall we save it fer the trainin'?' he mumbles. Stupidly, Ichigo merely nods and the two arrive at the side of the lake, stepping up to it and standing beside it. As Shinji stares down into the lake, the water begins to heave and launch itself up into the air in a torrent of angry waves, raining down beads of silvery water. Then, Hirako steps out onto the twisting lake, turning slowly to grin back to Ichigo. 'C'mon Ichigo, don't be shy.' Kurosaki steps slowly onto the water and finds his foot staying afloat. The lake spreads apart beneath him and he looks down at his reflection in awe.

'Welcome Ichigo…' Shinji chuckles as the water spirals upwards around them, forming a conical like shape around them. '…to the Reverse World.' Ichigo opens his mouth to respond when all of a sudden the water crashes down around them, plunging him beneath the lake's surface. He falls for a moment, the water churning around him a deep blue. Opening his eyes suddenly, bubbles shoot up around him, his hair floating wildly under the depths. Suddenly, his eyes widen as he notices Shinji floating upside down some way in front of him, the man waving cheekily.

'Yo.' Shinji chuckles, his voice perfectly sound beneath the waves. Ichigo squints and realises he doesn't have to hold his breath. 'This is where I'll teach ya to use your long range attack, Ichigo.'

'What the hell is this?' Ichigo asks, looking around as a large, metal ring comes slowly into view around them. Enormous as it is, the ring gleams underwater with the reflection of the sun, Ichigo looking around at it in awe.

'I call it Sakanade. We all have powers Ichigo. It's just how ya use 'em. Sakanade reverses everything in its vicinity, except the one I target, which is you. Here, we will be completely isolated from everythin' else and will be able ter train. That is why I was told ter train ya, cause I can use this would take Kisuke ages ter train what I can in hours.'

Ichigo clutches his sword in his hand and raises an eyebrow at the man.

'Oh yeah…what's up with the thirty three point three hours?' the boy asks, Hirako's face dropping slightly.

'My, my…' he whispers. '…I didn't realise we'd get onto this so quickly. Basically…' Shinji begins, narrowing his eyes. '…that's all the time he's gonna be willing ter give us.' Ichigo looks round, dumbfounded.

'Who, Urahara?' Ichigo asks but Hirako shakes his head and gestures to behind Ichigo.

'Nah. Him.' Turning slowly, Ichigo looks on in horror as a perfectly bleach white version of himself begins to build itself in front of him from the water, his eyes a jet black, a wide, maniacal grin spread across his face as he laughs insanely.

'Nice to meet you, Ichigo!' he screeches and Ichigo suddenly feels a crushing despair grab a hold of his heart.

* * *

Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin stand together on the balcony, looking out over the vista sprawled out before them.

'Do you think he's happy, Kisuke?' she asks, scowling slightly at the man who stands emotionless, his antique goggles pushed up above his eyes, a slightly tired look on his face.

'Happy? Far from it Yoruichi-san. I believe that Kurosaki-san is content with what he has. He knows the pains of loss and suffering…he's been through a lot. But now he has found friends, allies, those who can carry a share of the pain for him.'

Yoruichi is quiet for a moment, flexing her fingers on the balcony railings.

'And Orihime…?' she whispers, her golden eyes flitting around. A shimmer can be seen flickering in Kisuke's eyes at the name. He turns his head slightly to look behind him through the spherical glass at Orihime, Chad and Uryu sitting down and talking to one another.

'She's in the greatest danger of all…that's why, Yoruichi-san, Ichigo needs to train and get it done…as soon as possible. Inoue is the only one who knows where it is.' Kisuke whispers, Yoruichi raising an eyebrow.

'How?' she asks, stepping up beside Urahara.

'Well…' he smirks. '…because she has it.'

* * *

Ichigo stands in the lake's barrelling deeps, staring into the lifeless eyes of the one in front of him. He's grinning, uncontrollably as he stares down at his hands, flexing his fingers one by one.

'Heh…' he sniggers, flashing one darkly yellow iris up at Ichigo. '…yo. Long time no see, Ichigo!'

'What the hell are you? What the hell are you talking about!' Ichigo curses, brushing through the water with a furious swipe of his hand, the thick bubbles trailing after it.

'I've always been here, Ichigo, never left ya alone for a second.' The other version of him claims, his hand out in front of him as the final piece of his body is built, the water trailing off of his leg. Then, Ichigo feels a hand on his back; Shinji is now standing the correct way up, the ring around them dissolving in the shadows.

'He's yer darkness, Ichigo. Everyone has 'em. An', although it pains me ter say it, he's the source of your power. Our darkness is our killin' intent, our murderous lust that allows us to fight. Without it, we wouldn't have any power at all. That's why…' Hirako says, looking down at Ichigo through his glassy eyes. '…I was a personal tutor at the university. I was the only one who could see a student's darkness, thanks to my Sakanade. You can only commune with yer darkness in total isolation, like we have here.'

'You were at the university too? So I'm just like…' Ichigo trails off, his voice weakening as vivid images flash into his mind.

_'__Ah. This is the product of suppressed greatness, Kisuke.' Aizen gloated, his brown hair billowing around his face as he turned to Urahara, his scholarly attire rippling in the winds, the flames and the smoke clogging and suffocating the air around them. _

'Nah, yer nothin' like Aizen, Ichigo. There are two kinds of people, those who use their darkness only to help them win a fight to protect something…and those who use it to become the person they are. Aizen is the latter; you are the former, Ichigo.' Shinji reassures him, clenching his shoulder tight. Suddenly, a sword rips through the water, narrowly missing Ichigo's eye, leaving behind it a trembling current as it is pulled back to the Other Ichigo.

'Oi! Let's get this over with, huh?' the Other Ichigo snickers, scratching his head. Shinji curses under his breath and pats Ichigo on the shoulder.

'You just have to beat him in less than thirty hours, Ichigo. Take yer time to begin with. If you win, you'll have free reign over his strength, the long range attack. If you lose…' Hirako whispers in Ichigo's ear when the Other Ichigo bursts towards them, rippling through the water like a ravenous shark.

'…I'LL SWALLOW YOU WHOLE!' the Other Ichigo laughs with glee, Shinji vanishing, Ichigo raising his sword. With a single swing of his brilliant white blade, the Other Ichigo locked swords, the two of them pushing against each other, sparks flying beneath the water, the waves rippling wherever they trod. Ichigo grimaces as he is pushed downwards, choking under the force.

'You've got no fight in you…Ichigo!' he shrieks, breaking his sword away from Ichigo's and twisting round, landing a hard kick into Ichigo's chest. The boy splutters and is shot downwards, billowing through the water and slamming into a rock formation below, dust drifting upwards and mixing with the bubbles. The Other Ichigo raises a tentative eyebrow, chuckling to himself.

'See what I mean? You're nothing. You think I'll let a weakling like you use the darkness? Don't make me laugh. I AM THE DARKNESS!' The Other Ichigo screams as Ichigo brushes away the dust, blood trickling down his chin only to float away in the water. Suddenly, Ichigo appears behind him, the water blasting away from him as he skids to a stop, swinging his blade round towards the Other Ichigo's head. In a flash, the blade is caught, Ichigo's eyes widening in shock.

'Don't make me say it again, Ichigo. You can't beat me.' Blood shoots out of Ichigo's shoulder as the Other Ichigo chuckles to himself, swinging his sword downwards to allow the blood to flow off of the blade. 'You want to use my power? Here, I'll show it to you.' Darting away from him, the Other Ichigo readies his sword but Ichigo appears suddenly in front of him, jabbing at him with his blade over and over. 'What!' the Other Ichigo chokes, dodging and weaving out of the way.

'It's long range right? So if I stay close to you, you can't use it!' Ichigo scowls, the Other Ichigo batting his weapon aside and swinging downwards, Kurosaki leaping out of the way, pulling his sword through the water, the Other Ichigo looking up in time to bring his own up and lock blades again.

'Damn…looks like you figured me out…' the Other Ichigo sighs. Ichigo begins to grin when suddenly the Other Ichigo appears right beside him, his sword resting against Ichigo's chest. 'Then again…maybe not.' Cackles the Other Ichigo as he places one hand on the boy's shoulder. 'Getsuga…' he sneers, Ichigo gasping as the sword collects a bright white light. '…Tenshou.' In a crack of white light, there's an explosion, water shooting up in torrents and roaring out of the otherwise tranquil lake, crashing back down again in a flurry as the dust clears. Ichigo is standing in the same place as before, but his sleeves are torn, his chest bleeding, red running down his face and arms, and a completely stunned look on his face.

'_T…that's not possible. He was standing right beside me…it's a long range attack, isn't it?_' the boy thinks to himself, his brown eyes flicking all over the place for some possibly answer. But no, the Other Ichigo merely stands in front of him, a crazed grin on his face.

'What's the matter? Did you think it was _only _a ranged ability? Where's your faith in your strength, Ichigo?' the Other Ichigo jeers, Ichigo looking down at his hands.

'_This guy…he's really scaring me. That guy…Szayel…he was nothing compared to this. But…aren't I fighting myself? Why does he know all these moves? Why can't I do anything!_' Ichigo says in his head, the Other Ichigo sighing.

'Can we wrap this up yet?' he mutters to Shinji, the man standing a way back from the battle.

'Eh? Ya crazy? Ya agreed to thirty three point three hours and it's only been twelve.' Shinji snaps, the Other Ichigo rolling his eyes. Ichigo snaps his head up.

'Twelve hours?' he ponders, worried. 'We've only been down here one!' he cries, Hirako grinning.

'Why'd ya think I shoved ya in this lake? Down here, time escalates. Better move fast Ichigo, or he's gonna get ya. I did it because I know what you are like; ya mess around, tryin' ta fight with yer head. But that's the whole point of this. To learn this move you gotta get angry. Ya gotta fight with killin' intent, not with logic, that's how the darkness works.' Shinji says darkly, Ichigo turning to him.

'But I can't do that!' he shouts, Shinji taking a step forwards.

'THEN LEARN!' he roars, Ichigo stunned. 'Ya wanna protect the girl right? Then stop messing around.' Nodding, Ichigo turns to face the Other Ichigo again, breathing in deeply. 'And Ichigo…' Shinji whispers. '…remember, there's always a light within the dark.' Ichigo closes his eyes and clenches his hands around his sword. Then, he feels a hand shove against his shoulder and his eyes wrench open, the Other Ichigo launching him backwards. Ichigo skids backwards and collects himself, the Other Ichigo pulling his sword behind his back, light collecting on it again.

'_I have to watch how he does it…_' Ichigo thinks to himself, furrowing his brow.

'Getsuga Tenshou!' the Other Ichigo shrieks, spinning round and throwing a disc of white light towards Ichigo, the attack burning through the water. Ichigo raises his sword and rams it into the blast, shattering it, Ichigo pushing through to the other side and rushing towards the Other Ichigo.

'HA! There's no way you can use Getsuga Tenshou just by watching me you…!' he begins when suddenly Ichigo pulls his sword behind his back, a black aura collecting around the blade. The Other Ichigo's jet black eyes widen as the boy rushes him, head down low, his bright orange hair like fire in the water.

'Getsuga…' Ichigo whispers, hoisting his sword round to the front, the feeling of the energy heavy on his muscles. '…Tenshou!' the boy cries, the light exploding around his sword, slamming into the Other Ichigo's weapon and throwing him backwards. As the smoke fades, the Other Ichigo grins, a small trail of blood running over his eye. Ichigo straightens up, horrified.

'That wasn't a Getsuga Tenshou you fool, the energy never left your blade. You just hit my sword with one infused with a Getsuga, cutting its strength by half. This is a joke, Ichigo. You honestly thought the way to win was just copy exactly what I do? Fine, I'll show you some more shall I?' the Other Ichigo screeches, dashing towards Ichigo and unloading three more Getsuga Tenshou blasts into Ichigo, the boy deflecting the first one, only to feel the sting of two more tear into his body. The explosion ripples the entire lake and Ichigo falls fast, sinking towards the cavernous blackness.

'Far too easy…' the Other Ichigo snarls, looking down as Ichigo's body fades into the shadows. Shinji grits his teeth, narrowing his eyes.

'_Damn it Ichigo…only fifteen hours left…if you must know…_' Shinji curses under his breath as Ichigo sinks to the bottom. '_…that's only fifteen minutes in actual time!_'

* * *

Outside of Urahara's tower, two figures appear at the other side of the reiatsu bridge. The smaller of the two looks down at the panel and caresses it with a thin, white finger. Flicking some hair from his face, he looks across at the tower.

'Reiatsu bridge huh?' the man says quietly, his voice soft and dangerous as a cool wind blows around their feet. 'I can cross, right?' At this, the man unleashes his reiatsu and the bridge begins to build itself, trembling beneath his feet as he walks across it, the second man following him begrudgingly. The first man steps off of the bridge and stares up at the tower, smirking. His black hair reaches down to his shoulders which are covered by a long, black coat with the collar turned up on both sides, a small chain in his hand with a metal symbol shaped like an eye hanging from it.

'Tch…' the second man snorts, turning away from the bridge as he steps over to the tower, his hands shoved into his pockets. '…see ya.' With that, he unleashes his reiatsu in an enormous flare, the tower bubbling before exploding into nothing, shattering the ground around it, the first man turning back to look at the devastation.

'Must you cause such destruction…' he wonders, the second man towering over him. '…Grimmjow?' the black haired man asks, Grimmjow, with his spiky, bright blue hair and insane grin stepping up beside him.

'Pipe down, Ulquiorra. We were sent to kill them and that's what I'll do.' He chuckles, Ulquiorra closing his eyes.

'Wrong. We were sent to take what the girl has, don't you listen at all? Or merely is it that you're incapable of doing so?' Ulquiorra says coldly.

'Bah! They get in my way and I'll tear them to shreds, that's all there is to it.' Grimmjow purrs, a short white jacket on, cuffs around his wrists and long white trousers on with a black belt that hung low around his hips. His teeth, feral in appearance cast a gleam from the sunlight as he chuckles. Together, they force the door open and burst into the tower, Inoue, Uryu and Chad turning round as the doors are thrown off their hinges, the two figures appearing through the elevator in a barrage of fire.

'Yo, where's the one who bitch slapped Szayel?' Grimmjow asks, Uryu stepping up to face him, summoning from his hand a bright blue sparkling bow, his glasses flashing with crystalline light.

'Would you be referring to me?' Ishida asks calmly, Chad getting up behind him.

'Looks like these punk ass kids wanna go!' Grimmjow snarls, flexing his fists. However, Ulquiorra holds out a pale hand in front of his comrade, sighing to himself as if to denounce Grimmjow's instability.

'We aren't here for you. Give us Inoue Orihime and we will take from her what is rightfully ours…' Ulquiorra begins when suddenly he notices someone standing on the balcony above them, Kisuke and Yoruichi looking down at the two intruders with unusually stern faces.

'By ours, do you mean Aizen's?' Kisuke says coldly, Ulquiorra raising an eyebrow. However, he smirks and lowers his hand, Kisuke watching him carefully.

'Ah…Urahara Kisuke. A pleasure I'm sure. My name…' he smirks, looking up at them, his piercing emerald green eyes shattering the air around them. '…is Ulquiorra. Lord Aizen is well aware of what you are doing. He knows you plan to train the boy to protect what Inoue Orihime has. That's why…' Ulquiorra sneers. '…he's going to have to die.'

* * *

Ichigo sinks towards the bottom of the lake, the churning depths now beginning to feel crushing and overwhelming.

'_I can't win…he's too good._' He thinks to himself, blood leaking from his chest. As his eyes begin to close, he breathes heavily, his fingers loose around the hilt of his sword, when, suddenly, he begins to notice a bright light, hovering merely centimetres from his face.

'_**Ichigo…**_' the light appears to whisper. Ichigo's eyes widen in shock as the light begins to transform, swirling around in front of him, moulding itself into a shadowy like figure. The shadows form a cape, a long twisting cloak, the light itself becoming flat and pointed, taking the shape of glasses, the rest of it becoming hair and finally, a face in itself.

'Who…?' Ichigo wonders.

'_**You already know, Ichigo.**_' The figure tells him, Kurosaki thinking back.

'_And Ichigo…' Shinji whispers. '…remember, there's always a light within the dark.'_

'You're the light…?' Ichigo ponders, puzzled. The figure nods and looks up towards the surface of the lake, sparkling rays of sun punching through, even though they were almost at the bottom.

'_**I am Zangetsu. I am part of your spirit, Ichigo, just like he is up there. However, just because the darkness is the essence of one's strength, does not mean it has to control it completely. I too, can use the Getsuga Tenshou.**_' Zangetsu announces, Ichigo choking on the water.

'You can? So, you can just tell me right?' Ichigo asks, but Zangetsu shakes his head sternly, his expression set in stone.

'_**There is only one way to defeat him, Ichigo. You must grasp the light, grasp what he isn't. You must become different to him, not imitate his every move. Now, Ichigo…take your sword. Raise it up and feel my power flow through you.**_' Zangetsu whispers, Ichigo looking down at his blade, a sudden surge of energy pulsating across his arm. Around him, the water begins to bubble and boil as he closes his eyes, a billowing power whipping forth from him.

'_**Ichigo…you have been able to commune with me at last. I never once felt you during your battle with Szayel Aporro Granz and hence he defeated you. However, this time, we can battle as one. I will lend you all my power Ichigo…but first…do you want to win?**_' Zangetsu asks, the world beginning to twist around Kurosaki as he opens his eyes.

'Of course.' Ichigo replies. Zangetsu smirks. With that, Ichigo explodes upwards, torrents of water flowing from his body as he speeds towards the surface, his eyes glistening in the light.

'_**Use it Ichigo…use my Getsuga Tenshou!**_' Zangetsu screams as Ichigo launches himself up in front of both Shinji and the Other Ichigo, both of them looking upwards in awe.

'But that's…!' the Other Ichigo gasps.

'…Ichigo!' Shinji laughs, but suddenly his face falls stern again. '_Damn it Ichigo…you've only got three minutes left._' However, Ichigo glances over at Shinji, smirking.

'You forgot to tell me about him didn't you?' he smirks, Hirako shaking his head.

'Technically I did ya idiot.' Shinji scowls but he couldn't help smirking in the end. Ichigo spins round to the Other Ichigo who was watching him in shock, one of his eyes twitching crazily.

'You…how…' then finally he composes himself, straightening up and smirking. '…Zangetsu?' he grins, Ichigo's eyes aflame. Spinning his blade in his fingers, the Other Ichigo catches it fast in the palm of his hand, his pearly, bone white coat billowing outwards behind him. 'Well, you've got a minute left. Let's say we finish this?' Ichigo nods solemnly, looking down at his sword, a light shimmering down the metal.

'Yeah…' suddenly, Ichigo disappears, reappearing in front of the Other Ichigo. The two of them rocket towards each other, Shinji watching intently, counting the seconds down in his head. As Ichigo explodes towards the Other Ichigo, he closes his eyes and breathes out.

_**You must grasp the light, grasp what he isn't. You must become different to him, not imitate his every move.**_

Casting his sword aside, Ichigo lets it sink to the bottom of the lake, Shinji's eyes open wide.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YA DOING!' Hirako screams but Ichigo remains on course, the Other Ichigo bursting into maniacal laughter, swinging his sword upwards.

'You're finished, Kurosaki Ichigo!' the Other Ichigo laughs, whipping his blade downwards towards Ichigo's neck. Then, inches away, Ichigo lashes out, catching the sword in his hand, smirking as the Other Ichigo looks on in terror. 'Impossible!'

'No. To beat you, I have to differentiate myself from you, a mad, power hungry maniac. I've thrown away my own power and now…' Ichigo grins, holding out his hand, a black energy curling up and forming a sword in its place.

'Five seconds Ichigo…!' Shinji cries out as Kurosaki raises his blade, shattering the Other Ichigo's in his fist.

'…I can win!' Ichigo roars, slamming the blade downwards, pulling it through the water.

'One second!' Hirako shrieks as the black energy explodes all around them, ripping through the water and shooting out of the surface of the lake, distorting the energy around them, Shinji watching through the dust, attempting to see. 'Ichigo…? Did you make it in time?'

* * *

'There are more of us arriving soon.' Ulquiorra whispers callously, Kisuke cursing under his breath. Yoruichi sidles up to him, leaning over to his neck.

'We can beat them…' she hisses into his ear. Kisuke shakes his head ever so slightly, his green eyes falling on Inoue.

'We can't let them know that's her.' Urahara says quietly, his eyes boring into Ulquiorra's, Grimmjow looking around in a bored fashion. Then, slowly, Yoruichi steps forwards.

'Then I'll be her.' She smirks slightly, her eyes flashing. Urahara looks over to her.

'You can't, Yoruichi-san, I…' he begins but she looks over at him.

'They only want what she has, not her. I'll just pretend I'm going to give it to them…' she decides, Urahara grimacing at the thought, clenching his fists. Yoruichi leapt over the balcony and landed in front of the intruders, one hand on her hip, the other flicking some of her hair from her face. '…I'm In…' she begins when all of a sudden, Ulquiorra was instantly in front of her, punching her in the throat, raising an eyebrow as she chokes on blood, her gold, cat like eyes wide open.

'You're not Orihime Inoue.' Ulquiorra deduces simply, casting her onto the ground, Orihime rushing over to her, almost falling onto the woman's body as she hugs her, crying, Ulquiorra looking down on the girl. In a flash, Kisuke was in front of the two women, arms outstretched as if trying to defend them.

'_Damn, how did I not see this happening? How was I too naïve to think that Aizen wouldn't act now that we have Inoue? Yoruichi-san…Inoue…Ichigo…forgive…_' he began when, from outside the tower, a blast of black energy tore through the wall, slamming into Grimmjow, exploding on the ground around them, Ulquiorra turning to look up, Inoue's eyes sparkling as Ichigo hovers in the crater formed by his blast, a black bandage wrapped all the way up his arm as he smirks at them.

'Getsuga Tenshou.'


	11. Armageddon

_**Hello everyone, here we go again with another chapter! This is again to make up for my long absence so I hope you enjoy it! Thank you to IchigoKurosakiSotaicho, X-Burner 27, Scarlette Shizuru and fuzzibunniez for their reviews on the last chapter :) Please, everyone review, I really appreciate it, the more reviews, the more chapters, so if you enjoy the story, please REVIEW ^^ Thanks!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Armageddon **_

Ichigo Kurosaki stands in the dust, his sword in one hand, piercing, hawk like brown eyes burning into Ulquiorra, the pale man standing in the centre of the foyer. On the ground, Yoruichi lies, the thick puddle of blood slowly ceasing, Orihime leaning over her still, crying her heart out.

Urahara takes a step back, watching Ichigo through careful green eyes. He observes the changes; Ichigo is now cloaked in a black garb, with a flowing shadow black collar lifted up around the back of his head, his sleeves twisted and pulled tight around his arms. The remainder of his coat pulls down to his waist and doesn't open up, instead, it tucks into a red obi sash from which a jet black chain dangles. His sword is no longer a tatty, pieced together abomination, but is now sleek and a bone white.

'Kurosaki…san?' he asks, looking the boy over one more time, placing the goggles on his forehead on a nearby table. Ichigo looks over to Kisuke, the air in the tower completely still.

'Yo…I made it.' He smirks, though his face is weary. Urahara breathes a sigh of relief and smiles warmly back.

'Just about…' he says, yet, almost immediately, his face drops and he looks over to Yoruichi's body again, clenching his fists. Orihime is shaking her head; even Uryu and Chad now look less willing to fight. Ichigo turns and looks over to Ulquiorra, the man smirking slightly, lifting his hand out in front of him.

'She's dead, you know. There's nothing you can do.' Ulquiorra's green eyes move down to Ichigo's weapon, the sharp point glistening in the light around them. 'Interesting. Szayel's report, before he died that is, indicated your weapon was black. Clearly it is white, what have you done?' Ichigo eyes his sword carefully, twirling it in his fingers.

'I'm just using his power.' He says bluntly, gesturing to Yoruichi. 'Which one of you did that?' he asks, Ulquiorra placing a hand on his chest.

'I had that pleasure.' He snarls, Ichigo smirking. Then, a wind begins to pick up around them, swirling fast around their feet. The area starts to shake and Ichigo looks up fast at Ulquiorra, his eyes ablaze with blue as he launches himself at the enemy, swinging his sword round behind him.

'Then I'll start with you!' he roars, slamming his foot down into the ground inches in front of the foe, Ulquiorra unmoving completely, his eyes fixed on Kurosaki's blade. As Ichigo whips his sword round, his eyes widen as he notices something out of the corner of his view, Grimmjow, lashing out from the smoke. Ducking under the attack, Ichigo retreats, skidding back towards the others, Grimmjow stepping down hard in front of Ulquiorra.

'Protecting me? I can assure you, I don't need -,' he begins when Grimmjow interrupts, snapping at him violently, his face slightly burnt on one side.

'SHUT IT!' he roars, spinning back round to face Ichigo, the boy clenching the hilt of his sword tighter, a bead of sweat running down his forehead. 'This little punk is mine; do whatever the hell you want with the girl, I never really cared much. Call in the others if you're that scared.' Grimmjow says scathingly, Ulquiorra unfazed.

'Oh don't worry; they are already on their way.' Ulquiorra says quietly, his eyes moving, scanning the room. At this, a flicker of fear crosses the blue haired man's face and he swallows hard, lessening his fists.

'Who's…coming?' he stammers, turning his head back to look at Ulquiorra slowly. The pale man smiles slyly, his black lips curving upwards ever so slightly.

'…Lord Aizen.' He says, Ichigo and the others gasping, Kisuke's eyes wide with shock as he curses under his breath. 'You see, Lord Aizen knows Orihime Inoue has what he wants and he is very keen to get it. Chieftain Ichimaru already informed us that you had located the girl, Kurosaki Ichigo. We've been following your every move since the night we butchered your father.' At this, Uryu's face lights up and he grips his fist tight, his fingers aching to summon his bow.

'_Chieftain_ Ichimaru? What are you saying, that…?' Ishida asks, Ulquiorra revelling in his shock.

'Yes, Ichimaru has been with us from the very beginning…' he says coldly, his eyes flicking over to Kisuke, the man staring down at the floor. '…he could have told you that. Rukon is ours. You do not have to act. You do not have any rights at all. Just hand it over to us, Kisuke Urahara.' Ulquiorra whispers dangerously, Urahara's eyes darting to Orihime and back again as his mind ticks away. Sighing, Ulquiorra shoves a hand in his pocket. 'You have three seconds. One…' he begins, Ichigo grimacing, looking over at Kisuke.

'What is Urahara, what does he want?' Ichigo shouts, Kisuke's eyes firmly on Orihime now.

'…two…'

'URAHARA-SAN!' Ichigo bellows, his voice trembling with fear, Urahara looking around at them, his hands shaking. Smiling, Ulquiorra lifts his hand slowly from his pocket, Ichigo whipping round to meet him.

'…thr-…!' he begins but Ichigo slices his sword over Ulquiorra's head, the enemy ducking in time, thrusting his hand forwards into Ichigo's chest. Kurosaki flips backwards only to be met in mid air by a furious Grimmjow, the maniacal foe flinging his hands at Ichigo, the boy dodging and weaving in the sky to avoid them. Suddenly however, Grimmjow feigns an attack, punching forwards, only to bring it back and lash out with his foot.

'Ha, eat it!' he yelps, Ichigo cursing as he is flung into the ground, dust exploding out of the floor around them. The explosion seems to bring Kisuke back to life as he turns his head from Yoruichi and begins barking orders to Uryu.

'Ishida, Chad, get Inoue out of here right now! Chad, you know where to go, move it!' he roars, the two of them nodding in unison, Chad picking Inoue up over his beefy shoulder, Uryu blasting a hole in the wall for them to escape. As they dive out, Ulquiorra appears behind them, his pale hand reaching out for Inoue, Uryu cursing.

'I don't think so…' Ulquiorra sneers but a flash of red blocks his path and Urahara lands neatly in front of him, sword raised high, a dark expression on his face. '…you would get in my way? Fine. Lord Aizen will pass judgment on you, Kisuke Urahara.' Ulquiorra scowls, Kisuke chuckling weakly.

'Don't worry…' he says, straightening up. '…he already has.' With that, Kisuke hauls his weapon round in front of him and Ulquiorra swipes his hand downwards, the two of them meeting in a crackling explosion of red and emerald.

* * *

Ichigo bursts through the spherical glass, skidding backwards across the sky. Throwing his sword from one hand to the next, he grips it tight, Grimmjow rising up slowly in front of him, their eyes locking.

'So…are you the kid who beat Szayel or what?' Grimmjow yawns languidly, eyeing Ichigo up and down. Narrowing his eyes, Kurosaki looks away, attempting to see Orihime or the others in the distance.

'No, sorry.' He says simply, Grimmjow taken aback.

'What a drag! So who the hell are you then?' he snaps. Ichigo lifts his sword up in front of his face, the blade shimmering in the light, Grimmjow tilting his head a little, challengingly. Whipping his fists out in front of him, a small grin envelops the villain's mouth before curling into a wide, toothy smile. 'Wait a minute, I do know you! You're that punk who _couldn't _beat Szayel! Ha! What the hell do you think you're doing showing your face here you litt…-!' Grimmjow begins when, all of sudden, a flash of white and Ichigo's sword is at his throat.

'Ah…I think the question is…' Ichigo wonders, looking up into the man's eyes. '…what are you doing showing your face here? What do you creeps want with Inoue?' However, Grimmjow leaps backwards, the two of them straightening up, the blue haired man pushing some flicks from his forehead.

'Heh…don't get too cocky, kid. What's your name?' Grimmjow snarls as Ichigo readies his blade again, the wind picking up around them furiously.

'Ichigo Kurosaki. I've been training…' Ichigo roars, appearing in front of Grimmjow, the man looking up in surprise. '…to kick your asses!' A wave of black energy washes out across the sky, Grimmjow bounding from it, unharmed. Ichigo brushes the dust aside, blood trickling down his forehead as he grimaces, breathing heavily. '_What did he just do?_' he thinks to himself. '_He threw my Getsuga Tenshou right back at me…_' Grimmjow however, merely bursts out laughing, throwing his hands out to the side.

'Isn't it obvious, Kurosaki Ichigo?' the man howls, Ichigo shaking. 'I'M BETTER THAN YOU!' Ichigo couldn't face the realisation. He'd gone through that training to specifically learn the Getsuga Tenshou and yet it was just thrown back at him. He shakes his head and looks up at Grimmjow, the man egging him on. 'Come on, let's go.' Grimmjow jeers. Clenching his jaw, Ichigo tears towards his opponent and swings his sword round, Grimmjow catching it in his hand, laughing crazily.

'You've got nothing on me, Kuro-…!' he begins, but Ichigo narrows his eyes.

'Getsuga Tenshou.' He says simply, Grimmjow's eyes widening as the explosion goes off in the palm of his hand, the light engulfing the two of them. Ichigo bursts out of it, swinging his sword to his side, the light ebbing from his blade as his eyes scour the area. Flinging himself from the blast with a feral growl, Grimmjow pounces on Ichigo, blood running down the man's arm.

'I'm ready for you…!' Ichigo snaps, tilting his head up as Grimmjow hovers in the air above him, poised to strike. Pulling his sword behind him, Ichigo flings it forwards in a wide arc, the light flowing from the blade. 'Getsuga…!' he begins, but instantly, Grimmjow is beside him, his claw like hand slamming into Ichigo's face, casting the boy downwards and through the glass roof of the tower.

'You got me with that move once, kid. It ain't gonna happen again. You must be able to do something else or am I wrong?' Suddenly, Ichigo appears behind Grimmjow, the man twisting round to meet him in mid air. Ichigo kicks out at him, Grimmjow clenching his fingers around Kurosaki's ankle. Twisting sharply, Ichigo breaks free and vanishes, Grimmjow punching outwards. 'What…?' he stutters, Ichigo reappearing directly in front of him and landing a kick in the man's face. The villain is thrown backwards into a tree, spluttering.

'You must be able to do something else?' Ichigo mocks, wiping blood and sweat from his chin. 'Or am I wrong?' Grimmjow emerges from the dust and bark, wiping his mouth and snickering darkly.

'Bring it on, kid.' He begins, Kurosaki looking down at him through dull eyes as a wind crosses between them.

'I don't think I caught your name.' Ichigo states, Grimmjow pointing a rude finger at the boy.

'Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez! Treasure it, Kurosaki Ichigo, 'cause you ain't gonna here it again!' snarls the blue haired man, Ichigo grinning to himself. Then, the two run at each other, Ichigo bringing his pearl white sword round in front of him, Grimmjow aiming his feral like fingers at the boy's face. They clash, the dust and wind around them exploding outwards, Ichigo forcing against Grimmjow's hands. Suddenly, Grimmjow opens his palm and catches the blade again, Ichigo laughing.

'Seems like you're a slow learner, Grimmjow! Getsuga…' he begins, but his brown eyes widen as a red ball of light whirls into action within Grimmjow's palm, the man chuckling.

'Cero!' he laughs, leaping backwards as a brilliant, blood red laser bursts from his palm, swamping Ichigo, the boy crying out as he disappears into the blast. The sky turns a sickly red as the attack skewers the clouds, Grimmjow standing watch, an expressionless look on his face as he surveys the attack. Finally, Ichigo plummets from the sky in a tumbling ball of smoke; his clothes tattered and ripped, scratches and burns adorning his face. With a snort of disdain, Grimmjow spits down onto the ground.

'You gotta be kidding me.' He coughs as Ichigo smashes into the grassy earth below. Struggling to climb to his feet, Ichigo spits blood onto the dirt and flicks his wrist, twisting his sword in a quick move.

'Getsuga Tenshou!' he shrieks, the blast slicing through Grimmjow's arm, blood spurting out, the man wincing as he clasps a hand over the wound. Angered, the blue haired villain leaps down from the sky and grabs Ichigo by the collar. Grunting, he throws Kurosaki back up into the air and appears beside him, landing a shattering kick into Ichigo's stomach. As Grimmjow makes his way over to the crumpled boy, he chuckles before bursting into insane laughter, Ichigo scowling at him, clutching his stomach in one hand.

'_Even my Getsuga Tenshou…barely landed a hit on him…perhaps a little more to the left and I'd have cleaved his arm off? I've got to try…!_' Ichigo thinks to himself, raising his arm upwards slowly only to feel the crushing blow of Grimmjow's polished black shoe raining down on his wrist.

'Don't even get up, scum.' Grimmjow snarls angrily. 'Just die.' Raising his hand, the red ball of light begins to charge again with a whirring noise, when, suddenly, above Grimmjow, another figure appears. Enormous and bulky, he flies down from the sky, slamming into the ground behind them, chunks of rock and earth being flung upwards beneath his colossal weight. His body is orange in colour and covered in what looked like tribal tattoos, a mane of brown hair running down his back. His bottom jaw seems to be made of pure bone, with jagged teeth protruding outwards in a cruel grin.

'GRRRRIIIIIIIIMMMJOOOOOOOOW!' he bellows, his voice shaking the area around them all, Ichigo looking up in horror at the behemoth, Grimmjow barely paying him any attention.

'The hell? What's a dumbass like you doing here, Yammy?' however, Grimmjow leaps aside as one of Yammy's tree trunk like arms comes swinging into view, the giant grumbling to himself, his flaming, beady red eyes looking down at Ichigo, the boy frozen to the spot.

'_This Yammy…is one of them as well huh? Guess I'd better…_' Ichigo thinks to himself, flash stepping behind the monster, both Grimmjow and Yammy's eyes widening in shock at the boy's sudden upheaval. Ichigo swings his blade into Yammy's shoulder and there is a shot of sparks into the air, as if he had struck metal. '_…impossible!_' Ichigo chokes, Yammy turning slowly on the spot to grin at him sickeningly.

'I felt a fly just then…better swat it!' he booms, flailing his enormous hand around, Ichigo dodging easily, only to be blind swiped by Grimmjow, the blue haired man scoffing at Yammy.

'Jeez…out of everyone, I really didn't need your help Yammy. The kid's mine after all, like I said, what are you even doing here?' barks Grimmjow, Yammy rubbing the back of his head stupidly as if his brain was hurting. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Grimmjow notices Ichigo swaying, standing to his feet, his sword resting lightly now in his fingers.

'Two…on…one huh? You…punks must…really be desperate…huh?' Ichigo wheezes, mustering a small grin. Clearly pushed over the edge, Grimmjow appears directly in front of the boy, squaring up to him, the two of them pushing against one another now.

'If that fat shit tries to attack you again, I'll personally kill him myself, ya got that?' Grimmjow purrs darkly, Yammy yawning.

'Lord Aizen's not gonna like that Grimmjow…' Yammy sighs, looking slightly worried now. '…he's already angry you didn't chase the girl.' Yammy confesses, Grimmjow falling silent now. Turning to the giant, Grimmjow puts on his cheeky face, flicking some blue hair back out of his eyes, sweat running down his cheeks.

'I left that to Ulquiorra. It's on his head if he screws it, not me.' Grimmjow says flatly. At this, Yammy looks up, scratching his chin.

'Ulquiorra's here…? I see…' he grumbles, his red eyes burning like the sun now as he stares back down at Ichigo, the boy coughing violently. '…then he'll give me orders to squash this bug!' the beast roars, almost inhumanely as he swings downwards, Ichigo preparing himself for the onslaught.

* * *

Urahara flips over backwards, neatly dodging Ulquiorra's light green cero. Looking upwards, Ulquiorra curses under his breath as Kisuke whips his sword round, a red light following, the sound of a screeching firework going off as the two collide. Through the smoke, Urahara back flips across the room, opening his hands up.

'Hado 33, Sokatsui!' he cries, his eyes lighting up with a brilliant blue flame. Ulquiorra raises his hand as the ball of light slams into him, the enemy casting it aside.

'Useless…' he mutters, only for Urahara to appear behind him, apparently without disappearing in the first place. '…that's not possible, I never even saw you vanish!' Ulquiorra snaps, Urahara smiling weakly.

'Bakudo 26, Kyokko.' He whispers before pulling his arms around him, golden lights swirling into life upon both his hands, Ulquiorra lunging for him. 'Bakudo 63, Sajo Sabaku!' Kisuke chants, whipping his arms forwards, two beautiful chains of gold speeding out from behind him and embracing Ulquiorra, the emerald eyed villain wrapped within their grasp.

'What…are these…abilities?' Ulquiorra ponders, Urahara lowering himself down slowly in front of the foe. The air around Kisuke begins to collect within small orbs of glistening light, the man's hair flying out around him as his eyes begin to glimmer, Ulquiorra struggling to break free.

'They are Kido, some of which I even invented myself. I'm gonna to obliterate you now in one fell swoop and help Ichigo. I hope you don't mind.' Kisuke whispers darkly. 'I don't suppose you really know anything about it do you? 'Lord' Aizen probably never told you about his university years did he?' Urahara asks coldly, a hint of loathing in his voice.

'Oh, I didn't really think there was any need for it, Kisuke.' Comes a cold voice, Urahara's heart stopping as he feels a hand rest on his shoulder. He turns slowly, the life ebbing from him as he stares up into the heartless, metal mask. Reaching for it slowly, the figure clasps it with his thin fingers and unhinges it. Underneath was the face Kisuke had hoped never to see again. Scarred and ruined, Sosuke Aizen stares down at him, his long, brown hair falling over his black, lustful eyes, a sinister grin on his lips.

'Did you miss me, Kisuke?' the man asks darkly, Urahara's blood running cold.


	12. His Second Coming

_**Hey guys! I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it! Thank you to IchigoKurosakiSotaicho, fuzzibunniez, X-Burner 27 and Scarlette Shizuru for their reviews! Please everyone drop a review by telling me what you think ^^ thank you! **_

_**His Second Coming**_

Urahara couldn't help but stare into the man's eyes. What had they become? Black sclera, white iris'…surely they were the eyes of evil themselves. Scars adorn his face from where his own failed Hogyoku tore into his skin. Nastily, Aizen grins down at the man, his fingers gripping Kisuke's shoulder harder.

'Did you miss me, Kisuke?' Aizen asks coolly. Instinctively, Urahara leaps aside and skids backwards, coming to a halt beside Ulquiorra, the man's eyes widening at the sight of his master.

'L…Lord Aizen…!' chokes Ulquiorra, his black hair falling down over his face as he bows quickly, his arms still tied up in the thick, golden chains. '…I didn't expect you so soon…if I had known I wouldn't have messed around with this man for so long.' However, Aizen merely brushes it off and places his thin fingers on the chains that bind Ulquiorra, their locks shattering instantly, almost like they decay upon his touch.

'It doesn't matter, Ulquiorra. We will…-!' Aizen begins when suddenly a sword comes whipping round towards his eye, the man jolting his head backwards just in time to avoid Kisuke, Urahara landing heavily beside his former friend. Turning slowly, Aizen smirks at the man who stands up, his back to Sosuke, a cold wind blowing between the two of them.

'Oh…?' Aizen leers, a smug grin on his face. However, Urahara doesn't answer him; instead his voice goes past Aizen as he grips a hold of his weapon.

'You, Ulquiorra. You should leave here. You're likely to get wrapped up in this…' Kisuke says darkly, his eyes flashing in the light around them as he turns his head, Ulquiorra perplexed, rooted to the spot. However, Sosuke raises a complacent hand out in front of him, shaking his head as if Urahara were a naughty child.

'This? What exactly do you mean by 'this', Kisuke?' Aizen asks. 'There is no 'this' about it. I merely came here to talk.' Sosuke purrs, Kisuke snorting with disdain.

'I know what it is you want, Aizen.' He replies coldly, Aizen running a hand through his long, brown hair, raising an eyebrow at Urahara. 'You won't have her.' However, Aizen chuckles dangerously, his eyes lighting up greedily as his claw like fingers close into a fist.

'But I already have her.' He says bluntly, Urahara cursing. 'You know it, don't you? He gave in to me, Kisuke. I know everything. I know where it is hidden, and I thought the carrier was hidden here. Perhaps my intelligence was off?' Aizen sighs, his eyes looking over to Ulquiorra, the man unfazed, on the outside at least. However he merely shrugs it off and turns back to Kisuke, the blonde haired man staring at the floor now. 'It doesn't matter does it? You know I'll find her…just like I found…' Aizen reaches slowly into the pocket of his flowing, white gown, his skeletal fingers wrapping delicately around a purple orb.

'…your Hogyoku.' He sneers, holding it in the palm of his hand, the lights of spirits whirling around inside its glossy surface. Urahara's eyes widen at the thought, but then he merely turns away. 'Ah…but you already knew that. You sentenced him to death Kisuke. You knew I'd find him. Better…' Aizen snarls, his lips a toothy grin. '…him than you, eh?'

'_It's what we feared, Isshin. Please…' Kisuke whispered as Isshin turned to run. '…take this.' From the inside of his pocket he withdrew a small, round, purple orb, Isshin's eyes widening in horror. 'The Hogyoku I created. You must get it out of here.' _

However, Urahara merely clenches his fists, his chest heaving.

'Damn you…' he spits nastily. Aizen tilts his head and looks around, noticing quickly Yoruichi on the floor, her eyes still wide, forever frozen like that.

'Hmm? What's this? She's dead? I really would have thought you'd have protected her at least better than you did Kurosaki…so who does that leave now hmm? Just you and that fool Ryuken?' Aizen takes a second to glance over to Ulquiorra again now, a smile on his evil face. 'You killed her, correct? A pity…you could have at least saved her for me considering I killed the rest of them. Kurosaki and her pa -…!' again however he was cut off, Kisuke firing an enormous blue blast towards Aizen, the man reappearing calmly to the side of the room as the cannon ball like attack smashes through the far wall, plunging the foyer into a bog of smoke.

'You…you monster, Aizen. I know exactly what it is you want and I will stop you using everything I have...' Kisuke vows, looking up Aizen, the man closing his eyes patronisingly and shaking his head slowly.

'No, you know nothing.' Sosuke whispers, holding out an outstretched hand. Appearing suddenly from a whirl of green, a sword falls into his fingers and he whips it down by his side, smirking darkly at Urahara, his face falling under shadows, sweat running down Kisuke's forehead. 'Now, which side of you would you like left intact?'

* * *

Ichigo dashes aside as Yammy's colossal fist comes raining down upon him, slamming into the ground beside them. Chunks of earth are lifted from around them, flung around as if they were nothing, a plume of dust engulfing everything, Ichigo spluttering and looking around. From the swirling wall of dirt around him, Grimmjow bursts in, Kurosaki whipping his sword around in time to connect with the enemy's hand.

'I thought you said you'd kill him if he attacked me?' Ichigo snaps, the blue haired man spitting with disgust.

'Tch…it's not my fault he's on his way.' Grimmjow growls, the two of them leaping apart just as the dust explodes outwards, Yammy bellowing as he thunders down towards them, Grimmjow skidding backwards to avoid the villain's giant jaw. Ichigo turns, staring right into the throat of the beast now. Narrowing his eyes, he pulls his sword back, a torrent of black energy pulsing off of it.

'Getsuga…' he whispers, his eyes lighting up as he swings. '…Tenshou!' a blast of black disappears into Yammy's mouth, the man roaring wildly as an explosion seems to go off in his throat, smoke billowing out between his jagged teeth. In a flash, Grimmjow appears beside Ichigo, his leg whipping around him to crack Kurosaki in the stomach, the boy spitting blood as he is cast backwards into a tree, his back slamming into the thick trunk with a sickening crunch. As Grimmjow makes his way over however, Yammy's hand comes crashing down in between the two of them, Grimmjow's wide eyes looking up in shock as Yammy charges a whirring red ball of light in his mouth.

'I'LL KILL YOU!' he screams at Ichigo, the boy staring into the light as it tears towards him with a thunderous pulse. Rolling to avoid it, a blast of air tells him something else is coming and he looks up as Yammy's fingers wrap around him, lifting him from the ground in an iron grip. Grinning and snickering madly, Yammy's bulging red eyes pierce Ichigo, the boy almost able to see his struggling reflection in them. 'BU HA HA HA!' Yammy laughs, his putrid breath reeking around Ichigo, the boy spluttering. 'Squirm you little punk! You'll never break free!'

'_Damn this…_' Ichigo grunts to himself, one eye open and looking up at the monster as he sweats, choking to death as Yammy crushes him in his hand. Suddenly, seemingly from nowhere, a blue arrow blasts through the air and straight through Yammy's bicep, slicing his arm off in one fell blow. His red eyes turn and look in horror at the slab of flesh where his arm had been, blood flowing off it as Ichigo hits the floor, rolling free of the man's fingers and gasping for breath. '_…that arrow?_' he thinks, looking up as two figures approach him, one with a burning blue bow in his hand, the other cradling his other arm which appeared to be covered in some red and black armour.

'Get up, Kurosaki.' Ichigo hears a familiar voice, the sun reflecting off of Uryu's glasses as he extends a hand to the orange haired boy, Chad standing firm next to him, the wind moving his thick, brown hair.

'Guys…what about Inoue?' Ichigo asks, worry tinting his voice. However, Ishida flashes him a small smile.

'Chad showed me where to take her. She's fine, Kurosaki…' Uryu says, but his eagle like eyes are looking past the boy. '…as long as we take these guys down.' With that, Chad storms past them, leaping up towards Yammy's face and pulling his arm back, a pale green light bursting forth from his shoulder and engulfing his fist as he thrusts it forwards.

'El Directo!' he booms, the blast ramming into Yammy's face, the beast coughing in the thick green smoke, Uryu turning away to Ichigo as Chad continues to pummels his foe.

'Chad can deal with that one. We'll fight this one, Kurosaki.' Ishida says quietly, narrowing his eyes at a grinning Grimmjow. The blue haired man looks up at Uryu, interested as he chuckles nastily, taking his hands from his pockets and flexing his fingers. Then, one eyebrow raised he looks up at Yammy, the towering giant crashing to the ground as another of Chad's green punches slams into his chest.

'You're the one who killed Szayel right?' Grimmjow asks, Uryu nodding. In a crack, Grimmjow steps down in front of Ishida, the boy's eyes widening as a ball of red light is thrust into his face. 'Then this should be a little more interesting!' Grimmjow laughs madly, firing off three balls of light, Uryu deflecting them into the air with a twist of his bow, light and sparks shooting off around them. Back flipping away, Uryu lands neatly, whipping his hand around to his front, breathing heavily.

'That wasn't the move you used on Kurosaki earlier…' he whispers, Grimmjow flicking the smoke from his finger tips.

'Nah…that was a Bala. Less powerful than a Cero, sure…' the blue haired man explains, Uryu opening fire, a wave of blue light pounding towards Grimmjow, only for the opponent to sidestep it and watch as the trees are splintered behind him before lunging for Ishida, the boy attempting to twist his bow only to have his wrist caught in Grimmjow's grip. '…but they are twenty times faster.'

With a flick, he launches the Bala blast but it rushes over Uryu's head, the bespectacled boy darting to the side as Ichigo skids into view behind him. With a swing of his zanpakuto, he hits the Bala back at Grimmjow with a massive force, the villain disappearing in a cloud of red smoke. Chuckling menacingly, Grimmjow tears his way out of the smoke, a dribble of blood running down his forehead.

'You guys have some nice moves but I'm just gonna have to crush them!' Grimmjow screams with glee, Uryu and Ichigo watching him closely. Then, the two of them vanish. Grimmjow's eyes widen with shock as Kurosaki appears in mid air behind him, swinging outwards. Pouncing backwards, the blue haired villain curses, flipping over backwards and unleashing a rain of Bala towards Ichigo, the boy smirking. Ichigo disappears suddenly, Grimmjow raising an eyebrow. 'Wha…?' Appearing in Ichigo's place was Uryu, the boy's glasses flashing red in the light.

'Licht Regen.' He says coldly and, as his bow spins in his fingers, an array of dazzling arrows like meteors erupt, each one tearing through one of the Bala blasts like a balloon. Grimmjow curses as the arrows engulf him like a wave, forcing him down to the ground in a burst of dust and blue. Rising up out of the smoke, Grimmjow howls at them, blood running down his chest now as well, his jacket torn and ripped.

'You damn double teaming…' he snarls, however, he is cut off by Ichigo appearing in front of him, pulling his white sword down in front of him, slashing Grimmjow down the front, the man staggering backwards. '…tch…' he mumbles as Ichigo and Uryu touch down softly in front of him. '…just because you have a friend you think you can win? Don't make me laugh…Kurosaki Ichigo. You've been landing some lucky hits, but you haven't done any real damage!' Grimmjow snarls, showing them that even Ichigo's point blank slash barely damaged him.

Ichigo swings his sword out to his side and prepares to attack again when, out of the sky, something comes crashing down, landing awkwardly on the floor beside them. Uryu and Ichigo look on in horror at Chad's body, blood splattering across the ground beneath him, his arm crumpled and destroyed.

'C…Chad?' Ichigo stammers. Yammy lets out a loud groan and the three of them look up at him, one of his eyes closed shut and bruised, some of his face beaten in but relatively unharmed.

'What the hell? Is that it?' Yammy mumbles, not even bothering to look down at his opponent. Ichigo curses, about to run at the monster but Grimmjow suddenly appears in front of him, the boy choking as the villain clasps his face with his hand and slams him into the floor, Uryu appearing behind him only for Yammy to hit him away, the boy lying in a crumpled heap some distance away, his clothes torn and ripped. Grimmjow stands over Ichigo, smirking darkly at him, his hands in his pockets as he kicks the boy onto his back, Kurosaki cursing.

'Time to finally say goodbye you rat…!' Grimmjow laughs maniacally, charging a red ball of energy in his hand furiously, Ichigo blinking as he stares into death. Then, in a cold, callous motion, something hits the ground with a sickening thud beside Kurosaki, the boy's eyes widening. Grimmjow, mysteriously, backs off, lessening his attack and almost cowering away.

'It's a shame, Kisuke. I really had hoped you wouldn't try and get in my way…' a smooth, dangerous voice echoes into Ichigo's mind and his vision, although slightly blurry, allows him to make out a tall, lean, pale white figure with flowing brown hair. From the side, Ichigo is suddenly buffeted by a massive force, Yammy hauling him up by his neck and standing him loosely on his own two feet. Only now, as his vision begins to fade back in does he notice what hit the floor. It's Urahara, blood leaking from beneath him, his breathing faint and his sword snapped and thrown beside him.

'K…Kisuke…?' Ichigo mumbles.

'Ah, should I kill him and take his soul for the Hogyoku?' asks a man, Ichigo turning on the spot slowly. 'No, that would be too easy. Besides, the Hogyoku is already at the level of power I need it to be.' As Kurosaki blinks, he comes face to face with the one who murdered his father, Sosuke Aizen, the man grinning down at him through shadowy eyes.

'Kurosaki Ichigo…at last we meet. You've caused a fair bit of commotion with my plans…first you stole Orihime Inoue from the Circus of Night and then you helped defeat Szayel Aporro Granz…you're an impressive individual.' Aizen declares, Ichigo trying to take everything in. He can't quite believe who is standing in front of him. 'But…that's all you are, an _individual_. When compared to a god, you don't stand much of a chance, do you?' Aizen asks him, Ichigo clutching his sword.

'A god? Don't make me laugh…your power is artificial…that Hogyoku, I know all about it. I know how my dad, Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san fought to keep it from you…' Ichigo pants, wheezing heavily. Aizen looks at him coldly, the boy keeping his gaze.

'And they failed. You see Kurosaki Ichigo; the difference in who wins is merely determined by their difference in power. Heart, friendship, _love_…these are all meaningless words brought about to inspire hope. But, hope is another meaningless word inspired by fear. Fear, is the one true emotion that people feel. That is why I am a god, Kurosaki Ichigo. I do not feel fear.' Aizen sneers down at Ichigo, holding the Hogyoku out in his hand.

However, at this, Ichigo begins to chuckle, Aizen raising an eyebrow.

'That's not a god…' Kurosaki laughs to himself weakly, raising his sword slightly, the blade shaking in front of him. '…that's just a fucked up monster!' At this, he whips the sword round, black energy collecting onto it, Grimmjow and Yammy's eyes widening in alert. 'Gets…-!' Ichigo barely begins and Aizen is in front of him, the man's eyes surveying Ichigo's weapon as he places his hand on the blade, energy and all.

'This is a very brittle blade.' Sosuke simply sighs, snapping the sword in half with his bare hand, Ichigo's eyes watching it in disbelief. 'Now, tell me where Orihime Inoue is. I have the Hogyoku and I know she has what else I want…young Ishida's father helped me with that. But where is she?' Aizen asks slyly, Ichigo cursing.

'Even if I knew…' the boy spits angrily, almost bowing under the crushing stare. '…I would never tell you…' he whispers hoarsely. At this, there seems to almost be a stunned silence and the air falls dead as eyes are on the two figures in the centre, Aizen's hand suspended in the air in front of Ichigo's face. Finally, he lowers his arm and chuckles lightly.

'Ah…you are telling the truth. You really don't know, do you?' Sosuke smiles. 'Such a pity.' At this, Ichigo's shoulder explodes with blood, the sky turning red as it rains on the ground around him, his arm separating from his torso, his eyes looking around, scared. He is truly and utterly scared and then, he simply loses all feeling and slams into the ground, the sickly squelch of blood around him, and the warmth. In front of him, Aizen turns and gestures to Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Yammy to follow him, the four of them leaving.

'Indeed, we have won this battle, Urahara Kisuke.' Sosuke says simply, looking back at them and smiling coolly. 'We will find her. I promise we will kill her too.' At that, Aizen disappears in a crackle of purple lines, all of them fading his body out, Yammy and Ulquiorra following suit. Grimmjow turns slowly, narrowing his eyes at Ichigo's body and grimacing before disappearing in a flurry of blue lines as well, a strange tension that had swamped the area finally lifted.

* * *

Ichigo wakes up slowly, blinking a few times before attempting to sit up, a blazing light in his eyes. He winces and looks down at his shoulder. It's wrapped tight in bandages, pulled together hard and tied up in a knot. He feels his face with his fingers; there are slashes and cuts, bruises and probably a few scars.

'Kurosaki-san…you're awake?' comes a voice and Ichigo looks over with his brown eyes. Kisuke is standing in the doorway with a bowl of water in one hand and a weary smile on his face. The kind of smile that looks like it's merely a façade.

'Urahara-san? You look like you haven't slept at all…' Ichigo whispers, his voice barely able to reach the surface. Kisuke shakes his head and laughs it off weakly.

'It's been two days since Aizen was here. While you were out cold I was able to heal you up completely, but don't move that arm too much for a little bit.' Sighing heavily, the man looks out of the window as Ichigo swivels round to sit up and perch himself on the edge of the bed. He rubs his face with his free hand and yawns. 'We don't have much time.' Urahara says quietly, Ichigo looking up at him.

'I know…I never expected him to actually come here…' Ichigo says, almost in awe.

'You have to go to where Inoue is being kept safe. Uryu and Chad will journey with you and show you the way. Promise me Ichigo, you won't reveal its location to anyone.' Urahara reminds him, the boy nodding. Clambering from the bed, Ichigo turns to Kisuke as he pulls his coat over his head with one arm, struggling slightly.

'What about you, Urahara-san?' Ichigo asks.

'I have given Yoruichi-san a proper burial. When all this is done, it would be nice if we could say a few words.' Kisuke says softly, a tone of something Ichigo has never quite heard in his voice now lingering on the man's tongue. Ichigo nods firmly however and Urahara seems to collect himself.

'You don't want anything to eat before you go?' he asks, Ichigo shaking his head, grinning slightly.

'Nah…we haven't got time.' He smirks, thinking back. '_I have to get stronger…for everyone._' Turning around, he notices his sword on the floor. Then, he remembers. The blade is totally in half and he picks it up, looking at it sadly. However, Urahara steps up behind him and smiles, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

'Just pour some of your soul into it.' He says lightly. Ichigo closes his eyes and breathes in deep, clutching the weapon tightly. Slowly but surely, a black energy begins to coil forth from where the weapon snapped, rebuilding the blade all the way to the point with a magnificent sheen. Ichigo opens his eyes and already feels slightly refreshed. Then, there is a knock at the door and Uryu comes in, rearranging his glasses, he too in bandages.

'Ready at last, Kurosaki?' Ishida asks, Ichigo nodding. Then, he looks around.

'Where's Chad?' he wonders, Urahara looking away, a solemn look crossing Uryu's face.

'Chad is outside. He's learning to adjust. He wants to get stronger, just like you Ichigo. I can't repair limbs completely. Not only would his arm need reattaching but also reforming and refilling…it's an impossible task. He'll be without his arm forever.' Kisuke says, trying to put a smile on his face.

'But, what about Inoue and her powers, can't she rebuild it?' Ichigo asks, Uryu shaking his head.

'Inoue's powers are simply not strong enough yet. Maybe sometime in the future yes, but right now, completely restoring limbs is out of the question.' Ishida claims, Ichigo cursing. However, he suddenly feels a large paw on his shoulder and he turns, Chad giving him a thumbs up with his sole arm.

'Chad…' Kurosaki gasps.

'Let's go, Ichigo.' The boy smirks. With that, he nods and whips his sword over his shoulder, the three of them, although heavily wounded from battle, ready to carry on. They leave Urahara's tower and begin on their way towards where Inoue is, Ichigo beaming as he strides, Uryu and Chad in his wake.

'_I want to get stronger, so that I can protect everyone. I will avenge you dad, and I'm going to stop whatever this Aizen bastard is planning. I'll avenge everyone he has hurt, just you see._'

**

* * *

**

**In the next chapter...!**

**'Who are you supposed to be?' Ichigo asks, raising an eyebrow at the tiny, black haired woman at the door. Instantly he receives a punch in the stomach and barrels over, gasping for some kind of air.**

**'I'm Rukia Kuchiki. Don't make me say it again. My brother is here as well, Inoue is safe. No one has approached.' she says bluntly, her large eyes piercing Ichigo's own. 'And neither will you.'**


	13. Left Fist Fit for the Task

Hey there! Sorry about the late release but school and my own novel are slowing stuff down lol but here it is anyway! Thank you to my past reviewers, I love you guys! Please review again! ^^ Enjoy!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Left Fist Fit for the Task**_

'I'm sorry, Kisuke.' Shinji sighs, looking out over the sunset, the blood red rift cloaking the sky and covering the hillside. A soft wind blew against them, Urahara standing slightly in front of him, his eyes watery and looking down at the ground, a firm wooden post standing aloft over a patch of grass.

'If only I'd followed Ichigo, I may have been of some help…' Hirako begins, but Kisuke doesn't reply again. The man stoops down and lays a small, delicate flower on the grass and looks up, the two men staring out over the horizon.

'Shinji…' Urahara whispers finally, the other man perking up. '…we're really going to have to fight him, you know that right?' Shinji nods slowly. Urahara's eyes glisten as he closes them, facing the floor and heaving slowly. 'I lost. I never imagined he would arrive here and was completely taken by surprise. If Sosuke wasn't so arrogant, Ichigo would be dead.' Turning to Hirako, the two lock eyes.

'Will the others be ready for battle?' Urahara asks, Shinji nodding again. Kisuke smiles weakly to himself and looks out again over the hill, a lake glistening beneath them. 'Good. We are going to bring him down, Shinji. We'll do it for Yoruichi. We'll do it for Isshin. We will do it for everyone, Shinji. With Ichigo's help, we'll beat him.' Kisuke says defiantly, a small grin lighting up Hirako's face, the wind blowing his blonde hair over his eyes.

'Yeah…he doesn't stand a chance.'

* * *

Chad and Uryu are briskly leading the way now. Taking things a bit slower, Ichigo looks around, raising an eyebrow to the two in front.

'Hey, why are we going so fast?' Kurosaki wonders, rows and rows of trees passing by them, all in perfectly straight lines. Ishida swallows hard and rearranges his glasses nervously.

'…just keep moving, Kurosaki.' He mutters, Ichigo jogging to catch up to them. He places a firm hand on Ishida's shoulder, trying to get them to stop for just a moment.

'Hey, wait, I've never been to this part of the world before, can't I just have a look around?' Ichigo asks curiously, turning on the spot and making his way over to the trees. In a flash, Chad spins around, reaching out for the orange haired boy in a lunging motion.

'ICHIGO, NO!' he cries suddenly, Ichigo turning softly on the spot. Around them there is a rippling motion and, almost from nowhere, the tops of the trees seem to explode, unleashing a barrage of pink petals, the flowers hanging in the air, drifting lazily by. Uryu and Chad back up against each other, cursing under their breath, Kurosaki laughing.

'See? This is pretty cool!' Ichigo grins, reaching out for the petals. Instantly, blood spurts out of his finger, the boy snapping it back, flicking the blood away. 'What the hell?' he mumbles, the petals hovering in mid air like a swarm of vicious bees. Turning to the others, Ichigo notices they have already began running. Turning back, he notices the petals seem to be gathering in mid air and, gulping, he darts after the other two, the three of them speeding down a pathway, the petals roaring after them. Ichigo leaps aside as they swat at his feet, the boy attempting to vanish, only for them to already be in front of him, coming from all angles.

'W…what the hell is this!' he squeals as the three of them run for a small building up ahead. Uryu points to it and shouts something back to Ichigo but he can't hear him over the roar of the pink waves behind him. Grunting, Ichigo decides he has had enough. Slamming a foot down onto the smooth stone pathway, he skids forwards, whipping his hand behind his back and pulling his sword from its latching, swinging behind him, and cutting straight through the pink mist.

'Heh…it's not that great.' He mutters, looking back at the trees, the petals collecting onto them once more, forming the beautiful scenery they had arrived to. Then, out of nowhere, his other arm is torn up, blood shooting out and splattering onto the floor, his sleeve ripped and in tatters. Ichigo looks around, the petals speeding towards his eye, when, in the nick of time, a blue arrow flits past, the petals crumbling inches from the orange haired boy's eye. Uryu sighs, shaking his head.

'You need to become more focused…' Ishida sighs, Ichigo rolling his eyes.

'If I become much more focused I'll have to wear glasses like you…' he mumbles, Uryu looking over, quietly fuming. However, Chad quickly brings them back round, gesturing for them to look at the building. It is beautiful, magnificent in fact. It looks old, older than anything Ichigo had seen in a while, the tall, violet wooden beams supporting it shining nicely in the sunlight, the trees beside it swaying rhythmically, side to side. The windows, plain and simple, with just a sheet of glass in each, the roof decorated with an engraved cherry blossom, the winding path leading up to a glossy, emerald door.

'This is where Inoue is?' Ichigo ponders, scratching his head, looking down behind the building at the sheer drop on the other side, merely clouds behind it.

'Indeed it is.' A voice echoes out across the valley, the winds tumbling down the mountains in the distance. Uryu and Chad make a quick bow as the figure appears atop the stairs at the front of the building, descending down them slowly and graceful. Her hair is black, jet black, and her eyes closed, like an aristocrat. Dragging behind her is a long, purple, silky gown, her black hair tied up behind her neatly in a bun. Ichigo looks over at the other two, Ishida gesturing sharply to make a bow. Kurosaki does, but receives a slap over the head.

'Ow!' he cries, leaping backwards, the girl raising an eyebrow at him.

'I've never seen you before. Who are you?' she wonders, Ichigo standing back to his normal height, towering over the girl, his sword resting on his shoulder as the sun glares down behind him, his eyes burning into her soul.

'Name's Ichigo Kurosaki.' He says proudly. 'Who are you supposed to be?' Ichigo asks, raising an eyebrow at the tiny, black haired woman at the door. Instantly he receives a punch in the stomach and barrels over, gasping for some kind of air.

'I'm Rukia Kuchiki. Don't make me say it again. My brother is here as well, Inoue is safe. No one has approached.' she says bluntly, her large eyes piercing Ichigo's own. 'And neither will you.'

Ichigo stares at her blankly for a second.

'…huh?' he wonders, only for her to swat him in the face again. 'What's up with you? Don't you know who I am?' Ichigo squabbles, shooting Uryu and Chad a nasty look, the two of them rubbing the back of their heads sheepishly.

'Well…we were in such a rush to return to your aid Kurosaki; we forgot to mention you…' Ishida mumbles, a trickle of sweat running down his forehead. Sighing, Ichigo brushes it off and clambers to his feet, grinning down at Rukia and tussling her hair with his free hand, the girl fuming beneath his palm. In a flurry, she spins around, slamming a kick into his arm, the boy yelping.

'You're not coming in.' Rukia says flatly, twirling on the spot to glide back into the building. However, as she turns she is faced with an orange haired girl, her wide eyes looking over Rukia's head and towards Ichigo.

'Kurosaki-kun!' she cries, dashing past Rukia, the smaller woman sighing and looking back at them. Giving up, she decides quickly that if Orihime knows him, she can't be bothered with trying to keep him out. He has that look in his eyes, that stare of never giving up. As Ichigo strolls up to the door, Uryu and Chad following Inoue in, Rukia stops Ichigo briskly with a flick of her hand.

'Don't think I'll just trust you immediately.' She says darkly before turning and following the others in, Ichigo rolling his eyes.

'I hear ya…'

* * *

It's almost night time. The sun is dipping behind the mountains and casting a smooth red line along their peaks. The dark sky is hovering above like a thick lake hanging in orbit and there is an array of stars lighting up the deeper patches. Ichigo is walking slowly along a wooden balcony, feeling the cool breeze in his hair. Then, he hears what sounds like grunting, followed quickly by a fierce crashing sound. Looking down, he notices Chad throwing punches against a wooden figure in the courtyard below.

'Chad…?' he whispers, narrowing his eyes at the man training diligently, sweat running down his face as he launches his single arm at the figure once more, barely making a dent.

'I wonder what that boy thinks he can achieve.' A voice drifts past Ichigo on the wind, a cherry blossom petal fluttering down around Kurosaki as a man steps up beside him, catching the flower daintily in his hand. A scarf around his neck, the man's long black hair is tied up in a ponytail behind him, flustering in the wind. He is wearing a black shihakusho, with sleeves hiding his thin hands, a shoulder cape emblazoned with the image of a petal adorning his left arm.

'What do you mean? He's training to get stronger.' Ichigo tells the man. Slowly, the figure looks up, his eyes gleaming a purple in the light of the cherry blossom. 'Ah…you must be Byakuya…'

Byakuya ignores him however, merely moving his eyes to look down at Chad once more, the man kneeling on the stone floor now, out of breath, only to roar back into action and continue swinging punches.

'He should give up.' Kuchiki says bluntly, Ichigo gasping.

'What did you just say?' Kurosaki snaps, Byakuya raising an eyebrow.

'Did I touch a nerve? I'm saying he should give up, while he has some dignity left. What good is a fighter with but one arm? He can train for as long as he likes, but would he have done this training beforehand, with both arms?' Byakuya throws the questions at Ichigo, the boy cursing.

'You're damn right he would…' Ichigo snaps, Byakuya looking down at Chad once again.

'Hmm…that is what you lack, Kurosaki Ichigo. The loss of Sado Yasutora's arm has spurred him to test his limits. He will try to achieve what he could with two arms, now with one. In turn, his soul will try to achieve what it could with two, with four. Do you understand? Only when we have truly lost something can we understand power. Only when we have lost power can we understand power.' Byakuya explains, Ichigo raising his fist defensively.

'I lost my dad, damn you!' he growls.

'Sado has lost his parents. Inoue Orihime has lost hers and I have lost mine. We lost them because they fought for us, Kurosaki. I heard about your battle with the Enemy. You lost, whether you like it or not.' Byakuya reprimands the boy, Ichigo looking away. 'Sosuke Aizen is the strongest being you will ever face. You cannot afford to fight the way you do, Kurosaki.' Kuchiki scolds him.

'Aizen's a pretty famous guy around here isn't he?' Ichigo snorts. At this comment, Byakuya looks out over the hills, a wandering look in his eyes.

'Everyone knows about Sosuke Aizen's rise to power. After his defeat at the university, he went into hiding and returned with an army. However, there were those who stood against him…' Byakuya explains before falling short and stopping, looking back down at Chad.

'Who…?' Ichigo wonders, Byakuya shaking his head.

'This is not the right time for you to know. Right now, you need to be focusing on other things, like protecting the girl,' Kuchiki states. Ichigo nods slowly, resting his head on the balcony. 'Anyone can fight, boy. You however have become comfortable with the power you have. Against enemies stronger, how can you possibly hope to destroy them? With allies weaker, how can you possibly hope to defend them? You have to fight to win, Kurosaki. You don't have the driving force Chad has. You must fight to win. Either you fight to win, or watch your friends die.' Byakuya finishes coldly, Ichigo standing in silence.

Finally, Byakuya turns away and vanishes into the night, leaving Ichigo to think about it alone for a while. Downstairs, Orihime is perched with Rukia, the two of them drinking some soup together and gazing out over the pond. Sighing, Kuchiki looks at Inoue and smiles lightly, the orange haired girl tilting her head.

'Something wrong, Rukia?' she asks lightly.

'…I probably won't get the chance to protect you, Inoue. I never fight.' Rukia whispers, looking out. 'I'm…afraid of fighting.' She says slowly, Orihime placing an arm over the girl's shoulder and pulling her a bit closer.

'It's okay Rukia, so am I.' she reassures her, but Rukia shakes her head, standing up slowly and picking up a pebble, rubbing it around her hand.

'No…underneath the royal family of this world are a serving house of nobility. That is our house, the Kuchiki family. But, I am a disgrace to the house if I am afraid to fight. I fear that my brother will be angry. He tries to forbid me from fighting…now, I do not want to. I am petrified.' She curses herself, casting the stone into the pond with a violent throw.

'I should not be this weak!' she snaps, shaking her head, Orihime speechless. The moon hangs low over them and they sit in silence. Meanwhile, Ichigo darts off into the woods, his sword in hand in secret, and ready to train himself yet again. Fires blaze in his eyes and he disappears into the darkness. From the side, two figures watch Ichigo vanish, their keen eyes on the girls sitting by the pond. One is extremely tall and lanky, dressed in the remnants of a circus ringmaster uniform; the other is robed in long, white gowns, his head bowed slightly, white spikes lining the ridge of his dark skinned skull, his thick hands together as if saying a prayer.

'Ho? It would appear the young boy has left.' The muscular man says solemnly, the thin man cackling nastily, his face coming into view under a light.

'He he…beautiful.' Nnoitra licks his lips with his obscenely large tongue, salivating like a slavering wolf.

* * *

'Ichigo's gone, sir.' Reports a man with vibrant red hair let loose down his back and tribal tattoos etched down one side of his face, some metal rimmed glasses pushed up onto his forehead. One of his arms is encased within a patchwork wrapping, of which he flexes, his muscles showing through.

'I see.' Byakuya replies, gazing out of the window at Chad, and then turning to look over at Orihime. 'Let us hope he returns more knowledgeable.' Byakuya stands elegantly to his feet, his black hair draping down his back.

'Sir?' the man asks, Kuchiki peering out of the window.

'A battle looms Renji. We must remain ever focused. You don't want any harm to come to Rukia do you?' Byakuya wonders, Renji shaking his head furiously. Drawing his katana from his sleeve, the red haired man whips around in front of him until the blade is but a blue in the air.

'Perhaps I should train also?' Renji wonders, Byakuya remaining still.

'Do you think there is time?' the noble asks, Renji looking away. Lowering his sword slowly, the man sighs and runs a hand through his hair. 'Something is troubling you.' Renji nods in response, taking another glance over at Orihime, the girl still perching beside Rukia, the two of them laughing happily at the moment. Renji's eyes then swivel upwards and he closes them, listening to the sound of Sado training.

'I am worried, sir. We're bringing in these strangers, and obviously, the princess herself. It's going to put Rukia in great danger…you forbade her to fight.' Renji reminds the man, Byakuya nodding.

'Renji Abarai…you've been with this family for a long time now. I would trust your judgement, perhaps even over Rukia's own. I forbade her from fighting because I could never lose someone like I did Hisana again.' Kuchiki whispers now, his eyes staring into the flickering light of a nearby candle.

'Hisana died fighting for what she believed in! She died to protect the rulers of this world…sir!' Renji barks, trailing off however as Byakuya looks up slowly.

'I know. But I can't tell Rukia, not yet. Anyway, Renji…we need to…' suddenly, the man jerks upwards, Abarai's hand grabbing for his sword instantly as they heard as a loud rustling sound from outside. Renji, almost instinctively, leapt out of the room and headed straight for Orihime and Rukia, Byakuya drawing his zanpakuto.

Outside the house, the two figures in white approach, licking their lips and drawing their swords, Kuchiki appearing in mid air to face them, his eyes burning into theirs.

'He he…knock knock.' Nnoitra glares, Byakuya's grip tightening around his zanpakuto.

* * *

**In the next chapter...! The heroes' battles with Aizen's forces continue! Now they take a dangerous turn! See you next time! :D**

'Those people...in Rukon, they looked like monks walking around...they were yours?' Orihime asks Zommari, the man nodding solemnly.  
'How right you are.' he says bluntly, his yellow eyes unfazed by the battle going on beside him. 'Enough though, you need to come with us.'

**Byakuya's wave of vibrant pink shards swept around Zommari, the enemy cursing under his breath as he was swallowed up, Nnoitra spinning around, cursing. With a flash, he launches his weapon, the crescent moon blade slamming into Kuchiki, blood spurting all across the stone pathways.  
'Ha! Now what're you gonna do!' Nnoitra laughs maniacally, Byakuya staggering to keep a hold of his arm, scowling darkly at the villain.**

The building burns viciously, the fires licking at the wood and the trees nearby. In his green eyes, the fires dance in front of Ulquiorra, the cold hearted man reaching out to Inoue.  
'Time to come with us, woman.'


	14. Mantis in the Blossoms

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait (again!) but now that it's half term break I should be able to get more written! Thank you to reviews fuzzibunniez, IchigoKurosakiSotaicho, X-Burner 27 and Scarlette Shizuru! Please everyone review, thank you so much! Also, I note, the spoiler I left at the end of the last chapter is slightly inaccurate and hence spoils next chapter really instead -_-" because this chapter turned out slightly different to my original plan. I hope you like it still though! Thank you and enjoy! =D **_

_**

* * *

**_

Mantis in the Blossoms

Byakuya touches down lightly on the ground, dust scattering from beneath his feet. His eyes flash a cool purple in the night sky as he rests his fingers on the hilt of his sword, the two figures approaching steadily.

'Come to give us a warm welcome?' Nnoitra sneers, cracking his knuckles. However, Byakuya draws his sword elegantly, and, like a swooping bird, he vanishes, reappearing in front of the enemy, slicing him down the front with a majestic arc. Nnoitra chokes, kicking backwards and skidding along the floor, breathing heavily.

'You shit!' he snaps, Byakuya unfazed, stoic as always. The noble instead looks over to Zommari, the two staring each other down. Kuchiki brandishes his blade to which the dark skinned villain merely tilts his head, opening his hands in some gesture of peace. Was it peace?

'You're raising your sword to me? That seems like a threat, but, surely you understand one can only feel threatened by someone who can damage them? You, damage me? That would be the impossible. Merely hand us the girl and we will leave in peace, Kuchiki Byakuya.' Zommari gloats, Byakuya raising an eyebrow.

'The impossible, you say?' Byakuya ponders, looking over Zommari's shoulder. Suddenly, the air whips up behind the man, Nnoitra flinging his weapon downwards, Byakuya merely moving his sword behind him, the moonlight shimmering across the blade as the two clashes, Kuchiki still facing forwards.

'No way!' Nnoitra shrieks, Byakuya twisting his hand, his hilt turning slightly. As he does so, the blade of his sword explodes into millions of pink, glistening shards, each one enveloping Nnoitra's arm like a swarm. From the cluster, blood tears outwards, splattering down onto the floor as the shards reform as Byakuya's weapon once more.

Nnoitra looks down at his tattered arm, cursing under his breath. Then, from the side, Chad leaps in, aiming a fist at Jiruga. The two connect, Chad being pushed back, Nnoitra's cackle ringing through the air.

'You…you're nowhere near that other guy's level. You'll make a nice warm up!' Nnoitra snarls however he is quickly struck from the side by three blue arrows, each one piercing through the sky, sticking into his lanky side. Uryu, know kneeling beside Chad, looks up with fury in his eyes, Nnoitra spluttering as he hauls the arrows from his skin. Crushing them into sparkles in his hand, Nnoitra laughs darkly.

'Yo! Zommari! You can have that punk! These two bitches are mine!' the man roars, licking his lips. Zommari doesn't look at him; instead, he is watching Byakuya. The two men stand firm in their positions, no sign of Zommari's weapon. Kuchiki, observing this quickly, grips his sword tight.

'You choose to fight without a weapon?' Byakuya wonders, a small, deep chuckle emitting from his opponent.

'I merely do not need one, nor do I desire the need for one.' Zommari Leroux explains, opening his arms wide, a seething purple energy leaking from his body as his yellow eyes glow dangerously. He grins, baring his teeth to his foe like a rabid animal. Raising a hand, he points a finger accusingly at Byakuya, the noble narrowing his eyes.

'Witness this. Do not blink or you will miss it. I would hate that.' Zommari flicks open his hand suddenly, a purple shockwave billowing into Byakuya, the man spluttering, staggering backwards by the force of it. 'Did you see it? Perhaps another, more in depth demonstration is required.' With that, he vanishes, Byakuya swiping out, only for Leroux to stomp heavily onto the stone behind him, unleashing another shockwave into the man.

'Now I have a hold of you.' Zommari grins, Byakuya struggling to move both his arms all of a sudden. His eyes wide with shock, the noble curses, grimacing as he tries to force his arms to move. Helpless, he watches as black vines encroach upon them from thin air, Zommari laughing maniacally now, his cold demeanour changing swiftly.

'Yes! Amazing! This is it! This is my power! Amor! Amor I call it! Feel it, breathe it, drink it and eat it! It's impossible to resist! Those vines will wrap you up and crush you to death!' Zommari curls his outstretched fingers into a tight fist. 'I developed this power thanks to my lord…I gained a supreme following!' Zommari bellows, Byakuya sweating now as the vines begin to crawl up his arms. Then, in a crack, a bolt of blue lightning erupts into Zommari, the man choking on blood.

'Byakurai…one of my many gifts.' Kuchiki says bluntly, watching the villain stoop to the floor, blood leaking from the perfect circular wound in his heart. Then, he feels a hefty hand clench his shoulder, Zommari towering over him, looming authoritatively, the false opponent blowing away into the wind.

'I can move so fast, I leave after images. Can you possibly fight an opponent you cannot even see, Kuchiki Byakuya?' Zommari wonders, tilting his head back, laughing under his breath. Byakuya moves his foot and instantly, blood sprays from it, Zommari crushing it under his own foot. Kuchiki grits his teeth, struggling against the vines. As if a brick had just hit his jaw, Leroux punches him in the side of the face, Byakuya gagging for air.

'Nobles. You think life is easy. For you, life is sitting at the edge of an oasis atop a tall mountain, surrounded by sakura trees.' Zommari scowls with contempt. 'But no, that is merely an illusion. Life is fleeting you by. Truly, life is a struggle against insurmountable odds. I will enlighten you, Kuchiki Bya-…!' he begins, when, seemingly out of the blue, a red blast of light strikes him in the back, the man cursing, turning slowly to see someone standing on the roof of the building. The man's red hair flowing down his back, he charges another ball of light, launching it at the foe. Twisting sharply, Zommari unleashes a shockwave at it, wrapping the attack in vines.

'Enjoy.' Leroux says coldly, throwing the blast back at Renji. The man leaps from the building, spinning over and pulling his sword from mid air, the string of red light coiling like a snake, forming his weapon. He slices into Zommari's arm, the man snarling as blood dribbles down his sleeve. Renji slashes down the vines entangling Byakuya, the noble bursting free at last, staggering on his ruined foot.

'Yo! Better late than never!' Renji smirks cheekily, Byakuya hunched over his foot, surveying the damage.

'Is she safe?' Kuchiki asks, not looking up.

'Yes sir.' Abarai replies, nodding firmly.

'I know she is. I meant Rukia.' Byakuya says coldly, straightening up to face Zommari beside Renji. Renji's eyes narrow, the man turning away from Kuchiki.

'She is too.' With that, the two of them leap at Leroux, swords flailing, vines latching onto them, only for the other to set them free. Zommari bounds backwards, Renji swiping through after images, cursing with each one. '_I'm sorry, Rukia…I know you want to fight…really, you do. Your shell is scared is all it is._' Renji thinks to himself, slashing at another after image, the real Zommari punching him in the stomach.

'Is this fair? Honourable? Dignified?' Zommari jeers, picking Renji up by the scruff of his neck before tossing him to the floor again. 'Two against one, noble? Perhaps you really had accepted your defeat.' Zommari ponders. Suddenly, something catches his eye and he looks at the building, a girl with orange hair standing at the door, her eyes wide open. 'Well, well…' he mutters, Byakuya's eyes widening in horror. '…it's perhaps time to wrap this up.' With that, Byakuya turns back to Zommari, but, in a speed unseen before, Zommari is already beside the noble, blood spurting from Kuchiki's shoulder down to his stomach.

'Time's up, noble.' The villain says simply, strolling towards Orihime. She eyes up his uniform.

'Those people…in Rukon, they looked like monks walking around. They were yours?' Orihime asks Zommari, the man nodding solemnly.

'How right you are.' He says bluntly, his yellow eyes unfazed by the battle going on beside him. 'Enough though, you need to come with us.' Leroux says slowly, reaching out to the girl, a cruel leer on his face. Then, a voice is heard over the raging wings, pink shards of light whipping up around Zommari, the villain looking aghast.

'W…what is this!' he stammers, stepping back, only for a torrent of the shards to encase him, quickening all the time. From outside, Orihime rushes over to Abarai, the man grabbing her by the arm.

'What the hell are you doing out here!' Renji snaps, the girl quiet, unable to answer as she watches the tornado of light striking the sky, Byakuya conjuring the shards with his hand, Zommari lost in the centre of them.

'It's time for this to collapse.' Byakuya whispers, clenching his thin fingers into a fist, the typhoon of energy imploding upon the villain, blood raining down alongside the purple shards of light. Turning away, Kuchiki steps up beside Inoue, the woman looking in horror at him, Renji tightening his grip on her arm. 'Release her, Renji. It's not her fault. She is trapped in a world of horrors the likes of which she cannot possibly grasp. It's merely natural for her to feel curious and afraid, stumbling through doors of which we cannot return. We've…' Byakuya says quietly now, turning slowly away from them to face the sky. '…all been there.'

Renji merely nods in response.

'_Hisana…_' Byakuya thinks to himself, closing his eyes. '_…I did it. She's safe from this one._' Then, suddenly, a voice shatters the peaceful moment, screaming out across the courtyard of stone and flowers.

'DAMN YOU!' Leroux bellows, rising from his knees, a puddle of blood all around him. Sweat running down his forehead; he struggles to reach his feet, clenching his hands into fists. His clothes tattered; he looks up at them in utter hatred, Byakuya cursing under his breath, Renji readying his sword.

'I'LL NEVER LET A DAMN NOBLE GET THE BETTER OF ME!' Zommari screams, holding both hands out to them, a colossal purple shockwave shooting out, engulfing the land. However, a beautiful orange shield spins into life in front of them, the purple shockwave rebounding off of it and shattering in the sky like a mirror, Zommari's eyes twitching with surprise.

'I…Inoue?' Abarai whispers, looking down at Orihime, a look of determination on her face. With that, Leroux cracks, dashing suddenly for the girl, his arms out to his side, after images flitting behind him rapidly. Byakuya and Renji go to move, Leroux screaming as he punches straight through Renji, the man spluttering as Zommari's hand bursts through his back, a wave of blood hitting the floor. In this split second however, Byakuya rushes forwards, pushing Inoue aside.

'_Hisana…!_' Byakuya chokes, whipping his sword out in front of him, the frenzied villain lunging. Squinting, Kuchiki can barely see through the dripping blood of Abarai but he twists his sword in his fingers. '_…look down on her…make sure she's safe!_' Byakuya curses, driving his sword through Zommari's head, the man gargling on blood, his fist pummelling into Kuchiki's chest, shattering his ribs. Byakuya spits blood, Zommari crashing to the ground sideways, blood splattering out from beneath him.

'No!' Orihime shrieks as she looks down at Renji, the man's chest split open, Byakuya struggling to breathe. From the sidelines, Chad and Uryu stop suddenly, Nnoitra looking down at Zommari, the man's chest still slightly moving.

'You're alive?' Nnoitra spits, disgusted. Chad and Uryu dart over to Inoue, the girl sobbing over Renji's body, trying desperately to revive him with her warm glow. As Zommari attempts to lift his arms, he coughs up blood. Suddenly, Nnoitra's clown like boot comes crashing down upon the man's skull.

'Aaaaaahhh!' Jiruga snarls, raising an eyebrow at his comrade. 'You fuckin' movin'!' With that, he clasps his spider like hand around Zommari's head, drawing power from the man, breathing it in deep, feeling the strength pulse through his thin body.

'He's…stealing his partner's life force to feed his strength!' Uryu comments, Nnoitra discarding the dead body of Leroux and standing over all of them, his muscular structure more defined, his teeth sharp and jagged and his hair flowing down his back, his arms tearing from his sleeves. His skeletal structure now more pronounced, Jiruga casts a daunting shadow over the heroes, Byakuya cursing, Renji's body laying on the floor, Uryu and Sado ready to defend Inoue.

'Hehehehehe….HA HA HA HA!' Nnoitra shrieks, throwing his head back, his long black hair swirling around him. His thin eyes now alive with power, his voice echoing and deeper than before, he straightens up, cracking his bones into place before flexing his fingers. 'Amazing! Amazing! It really does work! It really works!' he sniggers giddily, looking down at them.

Pointing an intrusive finger at them he laughs some more, glaring down at them.

'Now you're all fuckin' finished! YA HEAR ME? FINISHED! HA HA HA HA!' Raising his hand to deliver the finishing blow, Nnoitra breathes in deep. Suddenly, his hand is sliced off in mid air, the man's eyes widening in horror. In a fraction of a second, his other arm is ripped off, blood spraying onto the floor, the man stumbling backwards, his eyes searching all around.

Then, behind him, someone crashes into the courtyard, their sleek black sword over their shoulder, Ichigo looking up at him, a small smirk on his lips, his brown eyes flashing beneath new and sharper hair, longer down his neck.

'Yo. I think you're finished, Nnoitra.' Ichigo says calmly, Nnoitra looking over his shoulder at the boy. Orihime's eyes widen as she looks at Kurosaki, the boy standing stronger and taller than ever before. His hair now lengthening down to his shoulders, some of it hanging over his eyes, he now looks more courageous than before. A small smile on his mouth, he closes his eyes and thinks back to what Byakuya told him.

'_You however have become comfortable with the power you have. Against enemies stronger, how can you possibly hope to destroy them? With allies weaker, how can you possibly hope to defend them? You have to fight to win, Kurosaki. You don't have the driving force Chad has. You must fight to win. Either you fight to win, or watch your friends die.' Byakuya finishes coldly, Ichigo standing in silence._

'I think I get it now…Byakuya…' Ichigo whispers, warmth in his voice. He lowers his shimmering sword from his stiff, haunch shoulders, his muscular arms wrapped within black bandages. From the neck downwards his entire body is wrapped in black, chains adorning his chest and flailing out over his shoulders. Draped over him is his trademark jet black coat, now with a tattered high collar creeping up around his face.

His sword is no longer white but black, with a thin red line down the middle of the blade, the hilt wrapped around his fingers, curling around them, caressing them. Nnoitra's eyes shudder and he feels a bead of sweat roll down his cheek.

'_How could he have got that power? He hasn't even been gone thirty minutes! That's simply impossible! This crushing feeling…it was stated in Ulquiorra's report that he had returned to their battle with a new power too…_' Nnoitra curses, thinking to himself. Ichigo raises his hand, observing his sword.

'Shinji explained it to me quite well actually. I had arranged to meet him here for training back at the lake when I sped off without him. He claims my powers have 'transition forms' when they go from being an immature state to a mature one. The white sword is a symbol of my immaturity and was the transition state between my last power and this, nothing more. However to get this, I had to go…' Ichigo whispers, appearing in front of Nnoitra in a pulsing wave of black and red, swinging his sword around. '…beyond the gates.' The attack connects and Nnoitra's body explodes with blood, almost severed completely in half. The villain escapes backwards, stumbling over himself almost. Ichigo closes his eyes again and breathes out, thinking back.

'_Yo.' Shinji waved, Ichigo looking up at him. Hirako was standing atop a small mound before sliding down it, tipping his hat to the boy. 'You came then?'_

'_Yeah, why wouldn't I?' the boy wondered, Shinji's eyes narrowing. A gust of wind blew between them, Hirako activating the powers of his Sakanade. The ring appeared around them again, the night sky hovering just above. _

'_You'll see.' Shinji sighed. With that, he drew a sword from thin air, Ichigo watching in awe. Hirako darted towards the boy, kicking up the dirt from the forest as he went, Kurosaki smirking. He readied his bone white sword but, just as they connected, it snapped in half like a stick. Shinji keeled back and slashed Ichigo across the chest. The boy spluttered, a chain forming where he had been cut. It whipped backwards, strapping itself to him tight. _

'_Wha…?' he coughed. Hirako appeared in front of him again, slashing his arm, a chain pulling itself around that also. Ichigo was slashed several more times until he dropped his sword to the ground, the chains anchoring into place now._

'_What the hell have you been doing, Ichigo? This immature state of yours, it's pathetic.' Hirako scorned him, Ichigo taken aback. 'You honestly expect to fight Aizen and his men like this? Your powers have to mature, Ichigo. It seems like your strength is your body. It's the very core of your heart. Your powers are unlike anything I've seen, they seem to go through evolutionary stages. Your original powers were mature, then they immature into that white sword. Now we have to mature them again.' Shinji deduced. _

'_What the fuck are you on about!' Ichigo snapped, Shinji appearing directly in front of him. _

'_And we gotta do it now.' With that, Hirako rammed his sword into Ichigo's heart, chains bursting out of the boy where blood should have been. He cursed, shrieking into the night, his power pulsing through him, his muscles tensing. _

'_You're powers are maturing. It would appear this is a manual process you must perform, Ichigo.' Shinji whispered. Finally, the black energy engulfed Kurosaki in a cocoon, chains tightening around it. Hirako removed his sword, blood filling the hole left by it, the cocoon encasing Ichigo completely. 'This time it is the opposite of the lake. Time is dilating out here now. You will mature in there and there will no doubt be a physical representation of that.' Hirako explained. _

'_Now, Ichigo…BREAK OUT!' he roared. _

Cursing, Nnoitra pants heavily, sweat and blood dripping from his torn body. However, he glowers at Ichigo, laughing slightly, his black hair matting to his forehead.

'Ha…you're not the only one with new powers punk.' Jiruga sneers. Straightening up, everyone watches in disgust and horror as two new arms sprout, bursting forth from the stumps where the villain's appendages had once been, the blood shooting out into the sky, twirling round and forming veins, skin latching onto the top like a sheet. Ichigo curses, jolting towards his foe. He carves upwards with his black blade, a billowing cloud of power following like a jet black shadow. Nnoitra weaves to the side, slashing Kurosaki's arm with his bony claws. However, Ichigo drops his sword, catching it in his left hand and ramming the blade into Nnoitra's chest.

'Uh…' Nnoitra wheezes, looking down at the weapon protruding from his sternum. Ichigo lunges forwards, ripping his sword from the man in a fell move, Jiruga leaping upwards, the two of them clashing in the sky above the building, the moon watching over them both. Sparks fly as Nnoitra's arms connect with Ichigo's blade, the boy swinging faster and faster, sweat running down Jiruga's face as his lips curl up into a snarl. 'JUST DIE!' Nnoitra screams in annoyance, two more arms tearing out of his side, Ichigo's eyes widening.

Nnoitra reaches out and clasps his large hands around Ichigo's wrists, hoisting those outwards to the side, the boy standing now, helpless in the sky, this monstrous being looming over him, his two spare hands generating scythes from their wrists. A final set of arms, two more, erupt from Nnoitra's shoulders, each one charging up a brilliant yellow blast of light, the glow reflecting in Ichigo's burning eyes.

'HA HA HA HA! I've crushed you! I am the strongest!' Nnoitra roars, licking his lips, salivating over the power in his six hands. The two of them cast a grim silhouette on the moon and Ichigo's eyes looked over to it quickly. Nnoitra slowly stops laughing, looking down at the boy, and his sword turning into black flames in his hand. The wind begins to pick up around, Ichigo's coat tails flailing wildly around him, Nnoitra struggling to keep his grip around Kurosaki's wrists.

'Wha…what is this!' Jiruga stutters, his wide in shock as the blade in Ichigo's hand suddenly shoots off into the sky, like a raging spear of black flame, Ichigo's eyes closed again now.

_Ichigo broke free of the cocoon, Shinji watching him in awe as the boy stepped down to him. Hirako nodded, feeling the aura in the air._

'_You went didn't you? To one of the gates? It granted you a power…didn't it?' Shinji whispered, almost buckling under the immense weight seething from the cocoon as it crumbled away into black flickers of fire. 'Soon you will enter another transition period, when an even greater power is available to you. For now however, use this one. It is all you will need.' Shinji explained, looking up at the remnants of the cocoon drifting away. _

'_Ah…it wasn't the World's Gate. I didn't think so. Just one of the gates then.' Hirako sighed, Ichigo turning slowly away before exploding out of the forest in a torrent of black and red streaming power, Shinji smirking slightly as he tipped his hat. 'Good luck, Ichigo!' _

The fire shoots upwards into the sky, eclipsing the full moon in an explosion of darkness, Ichigo looking up fast into Nnoitra's eyes.

'Giretsu!' Ichigo says triumphantly, breaking free of one of Nnoitra's holds and swinging his empty hand down in a slicing motion. Jiruga didn't even have time to contemplate, instead, he is crushed from above by a sword of black fire, the embers swallowing him up, his body turning to black and red flames as he was thrown down to the floor, screaming to the bottom at an immense speed, Ichigo wrapped in the black fires, looking down at the ground. Nnoitra hits the ground with impact, slamming into the stones and causing them to rift upwards around him.

'K…Kurosaki…?' Orihime stammers, Uryu and Sado watching in awe as Ichigo appears on the ground, the moon visible again. Straightening him up, Ichigo smiles at her, his longer hair running down his face as the black fires collect to his sword again.

'You okay, Inoue?' he asks, the girl smiling weakly, Uryu and Sado showing signs of relief. However, Ichigo's eyes look past her at the bodies of Byakuya and Renji, Orihime's two guardians. Byakuya is still spluttering, breathing slowly, but Renji lies still. Suddenly, Ichigo notices Kuchiki calling him over, the boy standing to his feet and moving towards him. The air still, Ichigo stands over the fallen noble, Byakuya's hair hiding his eyes.

'K…Kurosa…saki…Ichigo…' Byakuya splutters, blood running down his chin. '…my dear…Hisana…she fought…alongside us…Ichigo…against Sosuke Aizen…we were part of…a rebellion…although, younger at the time…we fought alongside your parents…my grandfather…Kisuke Urahara and the others…' Byakuya explains, Ichigo's eyes widening in shock.

'Byakuya…what are you talking about?' Ichigo wonders, the noble raising his hand slightly.

'She died…my Hisana…the same night your mother did…they were both killed by Sosuke Aizen as they…fought to see us off…they saved the lives of everyone that night…' Kuchiki wheezes. '…slowly…he is killing us…I believe Kisuke is the only one remaining…no…there is one other…' Byakuya thinks back, laying his arm down beside him now.

'Byakuya!' Ichigo cries, kneeling down beside the man, lifting his head up off the stone ground, removing the hair from his eyes. And he was shocked. The man was crying, crystal tears forming at the edges of his eyes. 'Byakuya…when did this happen?'

'When…when you…you and your sisters were…' Byakuya splutters, unable to finish his sentence. Finally, he raises his hand again and places it loosely on Ichigo's wrist. '…take Rukia with you…we both failed to keep her safe. She should not have to…carry this burden…she must fight, Ichigo. She wants…to…but…I kept her from it…no more…' Byakuya whispers, noticing Rukia suddenly at the door. The black haired girl looks around in horror at the battlefield outside and screams, rushing over to Byakuya's body.

'BYAKUYA!' she cries, her voice catching in her throat, tears at her eyes. She takes his head and holds it against her, the man moving his hand from Ichigo and taking hers.

'You…you are the last…of our legacy against Aizen…Ichigo…you and your friends. You can save us…do what is right…' he wheezes, coughing up blood.

'Byakuya…no…' Rukia soothes, rubbing his cheek affectionately with her hand.

'I…I'm sorry Rukia…forgive me for holding you back. I'm sorry…' Byakuya apologises before turning to Ichigo again. 'It…appears it is time…for me to go…Ichigo…one more thing…' Byakuya says slowly, Ichigo looking from Rukia now down to Byakuya. '…don't…trust…Y…Y…' Kuchiki struggles to breathe and, slowly, his head falls still on Rukia's lap. Rukia sobs over him, Ichigo standing over them both, his hair covering his eyes as it begins to rain on them, Orihime, Sado and Uryu standing close behind.

* * *

Giretsu - Heroism

Thanks for reading guys! Please check back next time! Sorry for the lack of spoiler but since my plan changed I will now think it over starting again with the next chapter! ^^


	15. Five Finger Pentacle

_**Hey! Welcome back! Thanks for the great response to the last chapter! Here you go guys, enjoy ^^ Thank you to my reviewers X-Burner 27, Scarlette Shizuru, IchigoKurosakiSotaicho, fuzzibunniez and new reviewer PaperNPencil! Thank you for your continued support!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Five Finger Pentacle**_

My, my…' a slithery man hisses, gliding over to Aizen, the villain looking over his shoulder to the arrival. '…things are beginning to get out of hand.' Gin Ichimaru smiles dangerously, standing behind the other man, almost in his shadow.

'Out of hand?' Aizen replies calmly, the two of them within a dark room, merely a large window in front of them. The man's black eyes rest easily on the scenery, his long, brown hair falling down in front of his face. From their position, they can see almost the entire kingdom. Aizen holds out a pale hand, cupping the lands in his palm.

'Well, Nnoitra and Zommari are both dead…' Ichimaru begins slyly, the two of them not glancing at one another's eyes.

'Byakuya Kuchiki is, so another falls.' Sosuke says smoothly. Resting his head on his hand, the man sighs, closing his eyes longingly and shakes his head, allowing his hair to fall down behind him. Gin takes a small step back, raising an eyebrow.

'Something wrong, Aizen?' the man says coldly, Sosuke smirking a little.

'No, nothing. Kurosaki Ichigo merely interests me is all. I could sense his presence from here…he has learned a new ability. But, there will be one that will fall to him far greater than this. Of course, power is defined by one's ability to use it. If a mighty god were to sit around, letting those weaker than him grow complacent, he would be dethroned.' Aizen jeers, Gin standing silently behind him now, the air thin.

'But…' Aizen opens his eyes; the white sclera's piercing the room. '…should a god use their power to change things, power would be defined as their own. I will use my power to change things. Once I have that seal, its power will be defined as my own.' Sosuke smirks, Gin nodding slowly behind him, turning to walk away into the shadows.

'Of course, Aizen…once you get it…' the man says slowly, Aizen chuckling dangerously, crushing a small glass ball in his hand.

Ichigo and the others look down at the bodies of the two fallen soldiers. Rukia's sobs are fading, replaced now by a slow realisation. The rain is thrashing down upon them all, Ichigo's long, orange hair sticking to his face. Slowly, he straightens up and holds his sword out, the weapon disappearing into the air in a display of fire.

'I'm sorry, Rukia.' Ichigo whispers, his eyes scouting over to the others, the girl kneeling down behind him. 'I couldn't save them.' He begins to walk away, stooping, trudging lowly towards the building when he hears a scrabbling sound, someone standing up in a puddle of water and pebbles.

'Wait, Ichigo.'

Turning slowly, he looks on as Rukia stands to her feet, dropping slowly her brother's hand from her own. With a quick whip of her hand, she clasps her violet hair tie in her fingers, undoing it in one swoop. Her silky black hair drops down her back, reaching her shoulders and Ichigo realises it is quite short.

'The way you attacked that enemy…I have all the proof I need as to whose side you're on.' Rukia says bluntly, her icy eyes giving nothing away. If she was sad, she didn't show it right now. She reaches down, wrapping her delicate fingers around her brother's weapon. 'Once a noble head is killed, their next of kin must take up the role of head. I cannot show fear.' Kuchiki whispers into her hand, slowly unsheathing the blade.

'This sword will listen to me, in due time, Ichigo.' She says simply, the boy watching her through weary eyes. With that, she looks over to Orihime, the orange haired girl still looking over the two bodies with a solemn look on her face. 'Inoue!' she cries, Orihime looking up sharply. With a warm smile, she gestures the girl over to them. Chuckling, the orange haired girl clambers to her unsteady feet, her dress wrapping around her as she moves towards them.

'_Ah…this is new._' Ichigo thinks to himself, smiling lightly at the two of them as he stands on the steps of the building. '_This new, firm authoritative voice of Rukia's…not that I've known her long enough to really judge. But, Inoue seems happy and content with her. She's really made a friend she can relate to, rather than just a guardian…_' Kurosaki says in his mind, the wind blowing his hair gently, the rain slowly lifting off.

Then, he feels a hand on his back, it's Chad. The man has a broad smile on his face, his brown hair curling across his brow. Ichigo can only ever notice the missing arm nowadays, but still, Chad stands tall in his image. Behind him, Ishida, the man rearranging his glasses, trying to remain calculating, but he has an unmistakable smile on his face.

'We'll give Byakuya and Renji a true burial.' Ichigo states to the two of them. 'Then we'll get Inoue out of here, keep her safe.' With that, Kurosaki vanishes, reappearing beside the two girls. Rukia and Orihime turn to look at him, beaming at him. It's been a while since he's seen anyone look so happy, though he knows Rukia isn't really. Is Inoue even happy right now?

'Yo, Rukia. It's time to…' Ichigo begins when all of a sudden; someone appears in front of them, cloaked in a light blue shawl and a hood. The figure appears directly in between Ichigo and the girls, appearing almost out of thin air, no one sensing him beforehand.

'Who the hell…?' Ichigo curses, reacting too late and swinging out with his weapon as the man vanishes, Orihime gone also. Reappearing atop the building, the figure looks down at them, his face hidden beneath his hood, though they can make out strands of pale blue hair. In his arms is Orihime, the girl screaming. 'Put her down you creep!' Ichigo roars, unleashing a Getsuga Tenshou towards the opponent, the attack smashing through the wooden roof of the building.

'Why?' the man's voice echoes as he appears on the edge of Ichigo's blade, weightless. Ichigo is stunned and momentarily looks past him, Inoue perched on the roof of the Kuchiki palace. Immediately, Kurosaki kicks away from him, the figure back flipping from the sword and landing neatly on the ground in front of him. Rukia is rooted to the spot, her brother's sword in her hand, sweat running down her cheek.

'_What do I do? This is my first fighting situation…maybe Ichigo can handle it?_' she thinks to herself. Chad rushes towards the foe, his arm raised, a green blast coiling off of his shoulder and billowing into the wind. The man in the hooded shawl spins round quickly, something appearing suddenly from his sleeve, though Ichigo couldn't make out what. The man mutters something under his breath and, in a flash of blue light; Chad is rooted to the spot, surrounded by crackling aqua electricity.

'What kind of magic…?' Ichigo wonders, only for the man to appear directly in front of him, lashing out with his foot, Kurosaki snarling, hitting him away with his sword. The two clash, the earth around them cracking and creaking. 'Chad! Oi, Chad! Can you move?' Ichigo barks, Chad shaking his head, struggling against the crackling energy. Turning back to the figure, Ichigo is shocked to see the moon eclipsed in front of him by a colossal shadow, a canvas looming up in front of him. Slicing through it, Ichigo notices the man is gone, reappearing behind him.

'Stop, don't move.' The man says calmly, his voice gravelly like stone and grit. Ichigo snarls, clenching his weapon tightly in his hand. 'Drop it, your sword, drop it.' The man reiterates, Kurosaki sighing. With that, he throws his sword to the ground. They all watch it drop, almost in slow motion as it falls to the ground. However, just before it touches the stone, Ichigo spins round, staring into the man's eyes.

'Giretsu!' he cries, the sword disappearing into black flames. With that, he makes the slashing motion, the figure engulfed by that familiar slew of energy. Ichigo darts backwards, watching the swirling sword of energy do its work before evaporating up into the sky, Kurosaki's sword rebuilding itself. Then, he gasps. The figure is standing still, unharmed, his shawl billowing around him furiously. Ichigo backs up a little, Chad and Uryu gasping.

'I watched your entire battle with Nnoitra Jiruga. Impressive to say the least, but that attack won't work on me…' the man explains when, out of the smoke, Uryu appears behind him, his crackling bow and arrow aimed at the man's head.

'Maybe this will!' Ishida snaps, his glasses askew and alight with blue sparkles. However, the figure in the shawl merely reaches out behind him and clasps Uryu's bow with his bare hands, the boy startled.

'Uryu…did you honestly think a move perfected by myself would hurt me? I know it's reiatsu inside out.' The man mumbles, Uryu's eyes widening. 'That's right…' the man says, removing his hood, his glasses flashing in the moon light, his blue hair curtaining his steely and weary face. He looks similar to Uryu, but of slightly bigger build and his features are set in stone. '…it is me.' Ishida leaps away from him, his bow disappearing. From the man's sleeve drops a silvery pentacle which he holds up proudly.

'Ryuken Ishida.' He exclaims, holding the pentacle for them all to see. Uryu takes a step back, clenching his fists, his arms beginning to shake.

'Dad…?' he whispers. Everyone watches in silence for a moment until suddenly Uryu screams at him, rushing towards the man and grabbing him by the collar.

'What the hell are you doing here! After all these years…!' Uryu bellows, the man looking down coldly at him, emotionless. Ichigo straightens up, running a hand through his orange hair and shaking his head, the electricity dissipating around Chad. '…why the hell did you come back?' Uryu scolds him, the man sighing and closing his eyes.

'Wait a second…' Ichigo whispers, thinking back.

'_I have the Hogyoku and I know she has what else I want…young Ishida's father helped me with that.'_

'Aizen…he spoke about you, you told him something about Orihime!' Ichigo roars, Ryuken's face alive now with a sudden fear, something flickering in his eyes. The man pushes suddenly away from Uryu, stepping backwards and looking up at Inoue, the girl still sitting on the wooden roof. Grimacing, Ryuken sighs and shakes his head, sweat dripping down his chin as he wipes it away indignantly.

'Aizen…Sosuke Aizen…' Ryuken scowls. '…do not speak of him to me!' the man roars at Ichigo, the orange haired boy recoiling slightly. However, Uryu steps in front of his father, the man looking down at him in disdain, his eyes twitching nervously.

'What are you doing here?' Uryu asks again coldly. There is a silence between them, the air thin and heavy at the same time, Ichigo and the others daring one another to breathe.

'You want to know?' Ryuken says darkly. With that, he thrusts a finger towards Inoue's position, his blue eyes burning with a slumbering fury. 'She's the reason I came back you fool. Orihime Inoue, princess of our world, Aizen's target. She has what he wants…' Ryuken scoffs but this time it is Ichigo who throttles him, a strange sense of rage on the boy's face.

'Because you told him!' Kurosaki barks, Ryuken grasping the boy's wrist tight.

'You have no idea the weapons he has in his command!' Ishida snarls, the two staring at each other.

'YOU'RE A COWARD!' Ichigo snaps, pushing the man away all of a sudden, Ryuken collecting himself and casting his shawl away, revealing a pale, washed out suit covered in what looked like age old stains of blood and tears. His hair falls in front of his face and for the first time, as the man falls under the moon, Ichigo can see what he really looks like.

The father is dishevelled, stubble visible on his chin. His face is tired and aged, the pentacle he held in his hand the only thing remaining about him that shimmered. Even his eyes are dull.

'You see what he did to me now? I had to tell him for crying out loud…you think I wanted to? You think I wanted to betray everyone?' Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, his shoulders stiffen and he straightens up, his blue hair falling down his back as his eyes turn to Uryu. 'Myself, Kurosaki Isshin, Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin, Orihime Inoue's parents, Ginrei, Byakuya and Hisana Kuchiki…there were others too. After Aizen's re-emergence from his defeat at the university, Kisuke formed this group to conspire against him in secret.' Ishida explains, holding one hand out in front of him, his pentacle in it.

'We discovered Aizen's hideout. He was still gathering his power at this time; it was almost too perfect a chance for us to end it there and then. Not only did he not have the location of the Hogyoku, but Orihime's parents still held power over the kingdom. He was in his weakest state imaginable.' Ryuken whispers, his eyes beginning to glisten with the light of memory. 'But…he…I couldn't do anything about it!' the man snaps, looking round to them all.

'Orihime Inoue must die! Either that or we hand her over to him!' Ryuken cries, appearing beside her again, Ichigo whipping his sword around to the front, scowling darkly at the man. The girl shrieks as the bespectacled man clasps her by the scruff of her collar. However, as Ichigo looks up into his eyes, he notices again they are dull. They don't sparkle like Uryu's. Then, he recollects, turning to look at Byakuya on the floor.

'You said there was one other…?' Ichigo whispers under his breath, his brown eyes flashing back to stare up at the man. '…is this him?' Of course there was no reply and the two stare into each other's eyes, daring the other to move. Ryuken is sweating. Even though he deflected Ichigo's Giretsu, he wasn't entirely sure he could do it a second time.

'Talking about me? Kuchiki Byakuya?' Ishida scoffs, looking over at the fallen warrior. 'I sincerely doubt it. They all hated me, disgraced me after what happened…' Ryuken says quieter now. 'It was the reason I had to abandon you as a child, Uryu!' Ryuken snaps, Uryu's eyes widening in horror. Then, from thin air, Ichigo appears beside him, taking Inoue into his arms, Ryuken hissing at him, the three of them still on the roof.

'Damn you…she has to die! Aizen must be denied!' Ishida barks and turns to flee, Uryu and Chad blocking his path now, Uryu's eyes hidden beneath his blue hair.

'Father…why were you disgraced?' Uryu asks suddenly, Ryuken stopping in his tracks. He falls silent, his head hung low. Then, Uryu looks up slightly, almost sure there was a tear glistening by his father's eye.

'It was…thirteen years ago…you were two years old, Uryu…' Ryuken sighs, looking away from them, his hands shove into his suit pockets. Pulling from his jacket pocket a small, chrome lighter and a packet of cigarettes, Ishida lights one up, the faint red glow emanating in front of his face and he breathes a small slew of smoke into the air.

'…here goes.' He says darkly, closing his eyes and thinking back.

* * *

_Isshin, Ryuken and Urahara crept around to the side. Flanking on the very far right was Yoruichi, Hisana and Masaki. Looking down from above was Byakuya, Ginrei and Orihime's parents. In the coliseum like room, Aizen was standing in the very centre far below. Surrounded he was, by forces unknown to him. Or so they thought._

_Urahara made some quick gestures to the other two teams. Isshin clasped his zanpakuto with one hand, Kisuke holding his arm out in front of him._

'_Isshin, I'll fire off some Kido at him. We'll wait until he is done talking to the others down there and then we'll strike. Ryuken, you are one of the most important factors. If Aizen tries to strike back, you must aim for his heart at all costs. Destroy him in one fell blow if you can.' Urahara explained, Ryuken nodding slowly. _

_Finally, Aizen finished speaking to the people and they left. Suddenly, Aizen himself began to leave as well, Urahara snapping into action. _

'_Shakkaho!' he boomed, his voice echoing throughout the building as a red light flashed from his hands, exploding down towards the villain. At this moment, Isshin leapt over the edge and flew downwards, brandishing his sword, the females on the other side doing the side. The pink shards of Byakuya's weaponry flitted downwards, creating a typhoon of energy around Sosuke and the others, locked in combat. _

'_He knew we were coming…' Urahara thought to himself suddenly. '…that's why he moved out of…' then, his eyes lit up and he looked from Ryuken down to Aizen. '…Aizen's no longer in Ryuken's range! How could he have possibly known where Ryuken was going to be unless…?' He thought to himself when suddenly he blacked out._

'_I'm sorry…he said he would kill Uryu if I didn't otherwise…' Ryuken choked, Kisuke falling unconscious. With that, Ryuken escaped. Down in the battlefield, Masaki Kurosaki locked blades with Aizen, the man peering down at her through his eyes, one of them normal and human like, the other dark and black, with a piercing bone white sclera. His hair was down to his shoulders now in length and he smiled nastily at the woman._

'_Kurosaki Masaki? You've attacked me recklessly from the front. The reason you did that…' Aizen said simply, Yoruichi bursting out of the pink shards behind him to throw a mighty kick at his head. '…is precisely this.' He landed a hefty kick in Masaki's stomach, the woman thrown backwards as Sosuke caught Yoruichi's foot, the woman cursing. _

'_Diversion is a careful procedure, one that needs the victim to have no prior knowledge of any form of ambush. However, I have that knowledge.' Aizen sneered, narrowing his eyes at the woman before bringing his sword down, Shihoin kicking away just in time, Isshin crashing down behind the villain, swinging out at him violently, the two clashing blades, the earth and metal around them splitting like a colossal fissure, dust and smoke bursting up around the two. _

'_Damn this…' Isshin says under his breath, Aizen smiling dangerously at him, the two forcing against one another. _

'_It's been a while since we last met, Kurosaki Isshin. How is the university doing?' Sosuke jeered, Isshin slamming his weapon into the ground, Sosuke leaping upwards to avoid his second strike. Whipping round on the spot, Isshin cupped his hand around his mouth, his eyes darting around the arena._

'_URAHARA! RYUKEN! Finish him now! You've got a clear shot!' Isshin barked his orders, but nothing came of them and he looked around in fear now, sweat running down his face. 'URAHARA? RYUKEN?' he roared again. Suddenly, Aizen appeared in front of him, cutting the man across his broad chest, blood spurting out of the wound and raining down around them. 'W…why didn't they…answer?' Isshin hit the ground as Masaki and Hisana pounced on Aizen._

_From above, Byakuya watched in anxiety, controlling his shards from the sky above. Ginrei stood solemnly beside him, the boy twitching at every spark shot from Hisana's blade. Then, from the side, Masaki flew in, locking blades with Aizen, only for Hisana to leap up and swing a foot round, aiming a wild kick at the villain's face. However, he caught her leg and threw her into the ground, slashing Masaki across the stomach, the woman choking on blood._

'_Ho? It would appear that in the event of an ambush, one's predatory instincts reach maximum capacity. But, do despair. Your ambush has failed and therefore your predatory instincts have led you astray. Now, my instincts will lead me to victory.' Sosuke whispered, his eyes flashing greedily as the women hit the stone floor on either side of him. 'To push one's self to their maximum efforts is normal for a human, in order for them to strive to reach higher. The difference between you and I is not in our efforts, but in our power. See? Unlike a human, who must resolve to win, I can simply make it so with a swing of my sword.'_

_Aizen raised his sword to decapitate Masaki when suddenly Isshin took the brunt of the attack, the weapon digging into his back, slicing it open, blood splattering onto the floor and into the cracks. _

'_What's this?' Sosuke pondered, Isshin pushing the attack off of him and grunting, blood running from his mouth._

'_Masaki…' he whispered, the woman raising her hand to his face. She wasn't talking but her hand was on her stomach, a gaping wound bleeding profusely. '…Masaki…!' he cried hoarsely again, tears swelling in his eyes. From above, Ryuken watched them, a solemn look on his face. _

'_Isshin…I love you…' she says slowly. Meanwhile, Byakuya pushed past his grandfather, plunging down into the coliseum, the pink shards raining down around them as he brought his attack crashing down to the ground, a look of worry on his face. He knelt over Hisana, the woman's head bleeding from where she hit the ground. He lifted it slowly from the floor, fighting to hold back the tears. Hisana lay back on his lap slightly, her tears rolling down her pale cheeks._

'_Nobles…are allowed to…cry too…' she smiled weakly, Byakuya laughing weakly under his tears._

'_You should have let me fight for you…' Kuchiki stammered, his black hair falling over her, the two embracing as she coughed, the wound on her head almost certainly fatal. With that, Byakuya lowered his head and the two shared a kiss, tears running now from the young noble's closed eyes. Then, he felt her hand fall limp and slowly his fingers curled into a fist, tightly in her clothes. _

'_Aizen…' he whispered harshly, the man looking down at them both. Masaki clutched Isshin tight, the man shuddering as he cried. _

'_Isshin…my love…raise him…' Masaki pleaded, her eyes opening thinly now to the man. '…raise our Ichigo to fight alongside you. I know he can take…my place…I know it…' with that, Isshin tried to speak to her but slowly, her eyes closed, the light fading from them as her head fell back, the man parting her orange hair with his large fingers, brushing her cheek with one slowly. Then, he grit his teeth, Aizen looming over him behind._

'_It's a shame, but merely you should accept it as a natural process.' Sosuke gloated, holding a hand out in front of him. 'A god chooses who he judges. They should never have gone out of their way to defy me. I realise it is a difficult concept for you to understand but one should alwa - !' Aizen didn't get to finish as Isshin landed a crushing punch in the man's face, Sosuke flung across the room and slammed into the far wall._

'_Aizen…I will beat you down until there's nothing left. Then let's see how you salvage yourself from that!' Isshin screamed, flexing his fingers. Staggering from the rubble and the dust, Aizen emerged; a snarl on his face as a trickle of blood ran from his mouth, his brown hair wild and messy, looking up dangerously at Isshin with his one black eye. _

'_Perhaps you haven't noticed, but I have man - !' Sosuke began again only for Isshin to grab the man's face and slam him into the wall, punching him across the cheek, blood splattering across the stone. A dark chuckle followed as Aizen straightened himself up._

'_You think this is what she wants?' Sosuke said, his face a bloody mess, his hair strewn over his eyes now. Isshin swung out with his sword, Aizen lowering his, the two colliding in the centre of the coliseum. 'What an interesting discovery. Here we stand in the pinnacle of destruction and yet, you're fighting me with the very hate you believed useless. Have you given up all hope?' Sosuke wondered, raising a bloodied eyebrow at Isshin, the man's head bowed. _

'_No…but it seems this hate thing is doing the trick!' Kurosaki spat, spinning round and landing a kick in Aizen's face, the man barely able to snap his arm up in time. The villain skidded backwards, dust shooting up around him as he lowered his bruised arm. Isshin darted towards the enemy, bringing his sword down heavily upon his foe. With a shattering clash of sparks, Aizen was forced down. 'It's over, Aizen.' Isshin said staunchly. _

'_Over? I see...' Aizen remarked, his face shadowed by his hair. '…for you.' With that, he smashes away from Isshin, the two of them staring at one another dangerously. Isshin raised an impatient eyebrow at the man. 'How did you think I knew of your arrival? Why do you think Kisuke and Ryuken never showed up? The answer is quite simple…' Aizen smiled, pointing up to the top of the coliseum, Ishida standing on the side, his tailcoats billowing around him as he stared down at Kurosaki through dark eyes._

'_What…?' Isshin tried to take in the situation. _

'_He betrayed you, told me absolutely everything. You cannot win; I know everything you can do.' Aizen grinned sickly, Isshin cursing. At this, the man suddenly span round to Byakuya, Ginrei still atop the coliseum. _

'_BYAKUYA KUCHIKI!' he bellowed, Byakuya's young eyes widening in shock. 'Take Hisana and leave with Yoruichi and your grandfather! Do it, now, now, GO!' Isshin urged, Byakuya stumbling backwards before Ginrei and Yoruichi appeared beside him, the boy picking up Hisana's body. As they vanished, Byakuya took one last look into Aizen's cold eyes before disappearing too, the man turning his attention back to Isshin._

'_Leaving so soon? Weren't you so sure of your chances?' Sosuke asked, raising an eyebrow. Isshin stooped down and picked up Masaki's body, nestling her delicately against his chest._

'_I will learn it, Aizen. I will learn it and I will kill you. I promise.' Isshin whispered hoarsely, the villain nodding to him._

'_There's only one reason I'm letting you live now Isshin Kurosaki. You know what that is. You have what I want. Our destinies were forever meant to entwine. Farewell, Kurosaki Isshin…' Aizen sneered as Isshin disappeared into the air, Masaki's body with him. '…once again you failed to kill me.'_

_

* * *

_

Finally, Ryuken tosses his cigarette to the ground and stamps on it, looking over to Uryu.

'So there you have it. I wish I could tell you something else, but I can't. That's the story.' Ryuken mutters, not looking into his son's eyes just yet.

'You betrayed them…for me?' Ishida whispers, reeling on the spot almost. 'I'd have rather died you fool, you could have killed Aizen!' The boy snaps suddenly, Ryuken raising his hands in protest when suddenly Ichigo's fist cracks him in the jaw, the man crashing down to the roof, almost tumbling off of it.

'YOU ARE THE REASON MY MUM IS DEAD!' Kurosaki roars. Ryuken scrambles to his feet, rearranging his glasses and pushing his blue hair out of the way.

'Look, I accept that, shall we get off the roof?' Ishida's father asks, Ichigo readying another punch. However, Uryu catches his hand, Ichigo's eyes widening. Saying nothing, even looking ashamed, Uryu leaps off of the building, Ryuken following suit. Down below, Rukia is looking down at her sword, the hilt still rattling in her shaky hands.

An angered Ichigo follows suit, turning slowly on the spot and holding out his hand to Orihime to help her off the wooden roof.

'Come on…' he says quietly, his voice barely heard over the wind, his hair obscuring his eyes. '…this may take a while.' Suddenly, as he is reaching out to her, Ulquiorra appears behind him in a crack of green light, Ichigo turning sharply on the spot.

'Kurosaki!' Uryu cries out as Ulquiorra rams his hand through the orange haired boy's back, blood splattering across the door of the building. Out of patience, clearly, Ulquiorra tosses Ichigo aside and grasps Orihime by the wrist, hauling her from the roof and onto the stone floor. Rukia, seeing her friend in trouble, lifts the sword around her head, the pink shards exploding into life and turning into icy daggers in the sky.

'I…Inoue, Ichigo!' she shrieks, lunging for Ulquiorra. The man turns to her slowly, his green eyes piercing her heart and she hits the floor, dropping her hilt, the icy raining down around her, melting as it hits the floor. '_I'm sorry…_' she thinks to herself.

'KUROSAKI!' Uryu shrieks, rushing for them, Ryuken holding out a hand.

'URYU WAIT!' he cries as someone appears beside Uryu, the boy looking from Ulquiorra to the newcomer before suddenly being hit over the head and blacking out.


	16. United Hero Rock

_**Welcome back guys! Thank you for the amazing responses for the last few chapters! Thank you to IchigoKurosakiSotaicho, PaperNPencil and X-Burner 27 for their reviews, please, keep them coming! ^^ Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

United Hero Rock

Ichigo's eyes shoot open and he lurches up, blood shooting out of his chest.

'Gak!' he splutters, crashing back down onto the dusty stone again. His eyes come into focus and he finds himself staring up at Kisuke Urahara, the man looking down at him. The wind whips around them, sending leaves floating up into the air behind Urahara.

'Urahara…?' Ichigo squints, Kisuke smirking.

'We meet again, young Kurosaki-san!' Urahara says cheekily. 'Don't sit up too fast; you've almost opened your wound again.' The man mutters, applying more bandages to Ichigo's chest, the boy panting heavily. The wound carries a strange weight to it, and Ichigo places his hand on his heart.

'He wasn't aiming to kill you.' Urahara says slowly, observing Ichigo's relief. 'They got what they came for.' Suddenly, the realisation kicks in and Ichigo leaps to his feet, blood spurting out again and he crashes to his knees, his long orange hair falling around his face.

'Inoue…!' he chokes, his eyes bulging with shock. '…she…!'

'Yes…' Urahara notes, nodding slowly. '…she's gone. They have her and now Aizen has what he wants.' Kisuke whispers, turning away from Ichigo to tend to Rukia, the poor girl shaking still, her sword in her hand. Urahara takes it slowly from her thin fingers and eyes the hilt, his eyes lighting up. '…just as I thought! Byakuya's Senbonzakura! Well it's not a wonder you're feeling scared to do battle Miss Kuchiki.'

Rukia looks up at him slowly through weary eyes, the man smiling down at her.

'We will craft you a sword of your own. Fighting with another's blade, whether it's someone close to you or not, is like fighting alongside a stranger. Fighting with a blade crafted from your heart is like fighting alongside a friend.' With that, Kisuke straps the sword to his belt and helps Rukia to her feet, the girl staring down at Ichigo.

'Mr Urahara…' rolls a deep voice on the air, Chad towering over Ichigo now. '…Byakuya and Renji have been laid to rest now. Shall we commence with the burial?' The boy asks, flexing his muscles, tightening his hand, dried blood running down his forearm. Urahara shakes his head, Ichigo only making out a silhouette of the man in front of the bright, hot sun.

'No…we'll do so after all this…' Kisuke says quietly, his eyes shifting over to the burning building, the last remnants of the beautiful Kuchiki palace disappearing and shrivelling up in smouldering embers, the man lifting his goggles to his forehead, the fires reflecting a burning orange in his eyes. 'They truly did leave their mark…Aizen is rallying for war.' Ichigo staggers to his feet, tightening the bandages around his chest.

'Mr Urahara…what is it Inoue has that Aizen wants?' Kurosaki wonders, Kisuke looking out over the mountains and the pine trees.

'At first, I didn't know either. I figured he only wanted a Hogyoku and I didn't know what for. Now, I know he wants something else, I know what that is, but I still can't understand the relevance of a Hogyoku…especially not one as potent as his…' Kisuke explains, scratching his chin, the wind catching his coat and causing it to billow out behind him wildly.

'So what is it?' Chad asks his sole arm out to his side. 'What could Orihime possibly have to offer?' At this, Kisuke narrows his eyes darkly.

'_Inoue is the only one who knows where it is.' Kisuke whispers, Yoruichi raising an eyebrow._

_'How?' she asks, stepping up beside Urahara._

_'Well…' he smirks. '…because she has it.'_

Kisuke turns to them both, Ichigo and Chad listening intently.

'When a new family becomes the royal family of this kingdom, they are bestowed with three items, the Oken, which is a key to the World's Gate, The Shield, which is a lock to the gate, and the Seal. Her parents were a part of the rebellion against Aizen which I created, against our better judgement. They too were killed by him…' Urahara recollects quietly, sadness lining his voice.

'…however, before they died, they destroyed both the Oken and the Shield, in order to prevent Aizen from being able to use them if his plan ever came to fruition.' Kisuke explains, his eyes never leaving his two listeners. 'However, they had already passed the Seal onto their only child, Orihime. It took the form of the hairpins she wears to this very day.' Ichigo and Chad gasp, Ichigo clenching his fists.

'Why didn't you tell us this?' he barks, Urahara looking carelessly over at him.

'I didn't know. I only managed to work this out by delving deep into our history and I only came to the conclusion to start there after I discovered it was Inoue Aizen was after.' Kisuke says quickly, Ichigo backing down. 'The problem is I have no idea what relevance the Seal possesses with the World's Gate. I do know one thing however…' Urahara's eyes grow dark all of a sudden. '…my initial idea? That Aizen wanted to keep the throne empty for as long as possible in order to allow the war in the North to spill over to here? It is incorrect.'

'What!' Chad snaps.

'Aizen wants to become the king of this realm. That much I know. Orihime's hairpins can only take the form of the King's Seal at a coronation, her coronation as queen of this kingdom in fact. I believe Aizen will force the coronation upon her at the climax of the war, when there is no one left to oppose him. He will then activate the Seal…' Urahara wonders, scratching his chin. '…and then I have no idea.'

'How do you know this all of a sudden?' Ichigo asks, Kisuke smiling.

'Because the war in the North has already spread here. King Barragan, the Black North Star moved from stalemate to conquest last night.' Urahara sighs, shaking his head. 'War is inevitable. Aizen's forces will intercept Barragan's almost instantly the moment he crosses borders. Barragan's powers will then fall to Aizen and he will attack us. We have only one hope.' Urahara says, his eyes brightening again.

'You must go to the Tower of Seireitei!' Kisuke snaps, Ichigo and Chad's eyes widening. 'There, you will find the old warriors of the Seireitei, our last remaining allies aside from Hirako Shinji. We will then launch an assault on Aizen and rescue Orihime! If we have to do so during the war then we will!' Urahara orders, Ichigo and Chad elevated by his enthusiasm.

'Right!' the two of them roar at the same time, punching the air. Then, suddenly, Ichigo notices something amiss. 'Wait…' he whispers, settling down. '…where's Uryu?' Urahara and Chad suddenly look down hearted and Kisuke sighs, placing a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

'He went with his father Ichigo.' Urahara utters that single line and Ichigo punches a crater in the stone floor beside them, the boy roaring angrily.

'How could he do that! After what that bastard said and did! He caused the death of my mum!' Ichigo seethes; clenching his hands by his side however, Urahara clasps his arms together, looking at Ichigo with concentrated, dangerous eyes now.

'Uryu does not have the same powers as you, Ichigo. His father is the only one who can possibly train him to become better than he is now. He wants to fight alongside us Ichigo in this war, regardless of what his father did. Do you honestly think Uryu condones it?' Kisuke whispers harshly, shaking Ichigo's arm as the boy stares back at him.

'How the hell should I know?' Ichigo says simply, pulling away from Urahara and staring up into the sky. 'Well fine…if that's what he wants to do, it's his choice. But I'm not going to him in this fight.' The orange haired boy growls, Urahara sighing.

'Ichigo…' Chad whispers, the wind keeping the air still and thin, the three of them standing in a triangle now of sorts. '…we need to discuss this later but right now we don't have time. Inoue…Aizen could be doing anything to her, hurting her…' Chad begins, Ichigo turning to him slowly, the boy's orange hair waving in front of his eyes. '…like Mr Urahara said, the war could begin literally at any moment. We have to get moving to the Tower of Seireitei now and think about the future when it arrives!' Chad barks, placing his hand into the air in front of him.

'Are you going to do this with me?' Chad says bluntly, Ichigo staring at him. Then, with a smile on his face, he places his hand in the centre also, smirking at Chad.

'Ah…of course.' Ichigo grins, Urahara shaking his head with a smile on his face.

'I'm in too.' A voice is heard behind them and they turn around, Rukia standing her ground, her black hair cupping her face, but her eyes have more determination than ever before.' With that, she places her hand on top of Ichigo's, the three of them looking now at Urahara who whistles with admiration.

'My my…what a splendid band of heroes we have here. You're united. You can win.' Kisuke reassures them. Then, his eyes flicker down towards Rukia, the girl standing beside him, her eyes looking elsewhere, but full to the brim with focus and resolve. 'But you Miss Kuchiki need a sword.' With that, he places a hand on her heart, the girl's eyes widening as she suddenly feels cold. 'Release your heart, Rukia.' Urahara says simply. 'I used materials to help Ichigo create his weapon, but right now, we don't exactly have any. All we have is your heart but we can do it.' With that, Rukia nods, Ichigo and Chad standing back a little. Slowly, Kisuke moves his hand away from her, a cold mist collecting in the open space between them.

'Place your hand there as if you were unsheathing a blade.' Urahara instructs her, the girl nodding. She does so and, almost instantly, ice forms over her fingers and runs up her forearm, encasing her arm in a shimmering layer of armour, a blade following and fusing to her hand, sparkling in the sunlight, the girl opening her eyes, a white, billowing ribbon running around her arm and flowing out at the shoulder.

'Impressive…' Kisuke smiles. The girl looks down at her arm and slowly, the ice crumbles away, breaking apart and disappearing, the sword following suit. '…you can use that at any time you wish. It would appear it has already taken a liking to you.'

'It's name…' Rukia smiles cheerily. '…is Sode no Shirayuki.' With that, Urahara takes a look at the three of them and nods happily.

'Yes…you three will help save us. I know it. Uryu too when he returns. Now, go. Chad, you know the way correct?' Kisuke asks, Chad nodding. 'Then I leave it up to you. Good luck everyone, we need their help.' Urahara reminds them, the three of them turning to go, waving him off as they disappear over the cliff's edge, Kisuke watching them run.

'Good luck…'

* * *

Orihime is hauled down a white corridor, the floor made of pristine marble. She can see her reflection and she hates it, Ulquiorra leading the way, his black coat fluttering in a mysterious breeze. They arrive at a colossal pair of doors, the pale man stopping fast.

'Wait here.' He says darkly to his companion. Orihime in his arm, the other villain looms over her, towering over the two of them. His head, or heads, were encased in a thin jar full of red liquid which Inoue hoped wasn't blood.

'Of course.' The man responds, Ulquiorra knocking lightly on the door. Orihime can feel the man's fingers on her arm; they feel slimy, like tentacles, hidden within his glove. The rest of his body is wrapped up tightly in bandages, naked but for these bandages and a simple black cloak thrown over his shoulders. The doors creak open and Ulquiorra tilts his head back, his green eyes exploding into life in the shadows.

'Ah…Ulquiorra…' Aizen's voice is heard, the man's white sclera visible in the piercing darkness. Then, as he notices Orihime stumble into the room he raises his head from his hand. 'Orihime Inoue…well well…Aaroniero, release her.' Sosuke whispers, the man complying instantly and letting her roughly go from his sickly grip.

'I do hope they weren't rough with you.' Aizen sneers a nasty smile, raising an eyebrow at the girl. She's afraid, frightened, terrified. His very presence is daunting, his long, brown sleek hair running down his back. He is wearing a white shirt and loose hung black tie now however, his collar upturned and his hands in the pockets of his thin black suit trousers.

'Forgive me for the rough introductions, but you see, there's a war about to begin. I didn't want to miss it. You play a crucial role, Inoue.' Aizen purrs, the girl looking away angrily. Ulquiorra lashes out; clasping a hand around her face and twisting her head back to look at Sosuke. 'It's alright, Ulquiorra.' Aizen says soothingly, the man's calm voice twisted and evil.

'I take it she has it then?' Gin Ichimaru says slyly, stepping out of the shadows and standing lankily behind Aizen, the villain looking back at his right hand man.

'Rather interested aren't we, Gin?' Aizen smiles lightly, Gin chuckling.

'Not at all.' Aizen turns away from him again, facing Orihime. She is shaking, her hands curled up in front of her stomach, her bright orange hair concealing her shimmering hairpins.

'Kurosaki-kun will beat you…' she manages to whisper, Sosuke raising an eyebrow suddenly. Then, suddenly, in a flash of purple lights he appears in front of the girl, his lips so close to hers she thought he was about to kiss her, though the scars on his face acted as a friendly reminder that this demon can be hurt. She stares into his eyes; they are so lifeless to her.

'Ho? Kurosaki Ichigo?' Aizen whispers again, raising his hand to her face and stroking her cheek delicately. 'Kurosaki Ichigo is dead.' Aizen raises his eyes slightly past the girl's face, Ulquiorra nodding, confirming it.

'Of course.' The man says darkly, Aizen returning his deathly gaze to Orihime. The girl began to find it hard to breathe. Was it true? It couldn't be. These are the enemy, she cannot believe them. Ichigo had to be alive.

'Now, when the time comes, Inoue, I will need you to do something for me. I can only get what I want by you being queen of this kingdom. Therefore, I will need you crowned. And…' Aizen sneers, the girl gasping. '…I will need you as my wife. My loving bride, so that I gain the status of king. Then I will take your Seal and you will be free to go.' With that, Orihime has heard enough and she slaps him hard across the face, Ulquiorra's hand twitching to kill her instantly.

Aizen straightens up, his face hidden in shadow now, the girl cowering beneath him. It looks, for a split second, like he is going to sink into an incontrollable rage and rip her apart, but, merely, he collects himself and smiles.

'Take her away.' He says simply, the villains carrying Orihime out of the room, the girl struggling, just as Sosuke calls back to her again. 'Oh, and remember Inoue…I don't want you at all, I just want the Seal. I can kill you at any time. Think of this as a nicety.' Aizen says darkly, the doors locking behind the girl as he sits himself back down in his throne, Gin perching himself beside him, leaning up against the chair's arm.

'Weeeeeell…that went well!' Gin smirks, Tousen turning to him, scowling darkly in his direction.

'You fool. Everything was under control.' Kaname spits, Gin waving at him cheekily.

'I know, I know! Jeez!' Ichimaru chuckles. Ulquiorra bows to Aizen from the floor below, requesting permission to speak.

'My lord, Kurosaki Ichigo and the others are on their way to the Tower of Seireitei.' Ulquiorra reports, Aizen nodding lazily.

'Yes…it's all Urahara's doing. But none of that matters. Starrk, Harribel.' Aizen calls without even raising his voice. Instantly, the two characters appear, the lazy looking individual in a flurry of dark blue lights, Harribel standing in the centre of the room in a crackle of yellow. 'You will fight in the upcoming war, along with the rest of my men. This time, I want the strongest alongside me to bring down that old fool Barragan's army.' Aizen explains.

'What about Kurosaki Ichigo?' Harribel mumbles, her mouth hidden behind a metal mask with fangs protruding from it, her yellow hair hanging down over either side of her tanned face. Starrk was standing beside her now, an eye patch over one eye, his rugged brown hair running down his back slightly.

'Kurosaki Ichigo will be dealt with at the tower. You'll see…he will learn quickly who not to trust.' Sosuke smiles, rising gracefully from his throne. He holds out a hand in front of him proudly, his eyes flashing nastily. 'It is time. The war for this kingdom begins. A war I will not lose.'


	17. Raging Beast of Blood

_**Hi there everyone, welcome back to another chapter! I've been updating fast recently...O.o Oh well, enjoy! Another thanks to my faithful reviewers, IchigoKurosakiSotaico, Scarlette Shizuru and X-Burner 27! Please can everyone tell me what they think! Thanks!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Raging Beast of Blood

It towers overhead, situated atop a great rock face. The Sokyoku Mountain overlooks the entire kingdom, the Tower of Seireitei built from the ground up upon the craggy, sun burnt rocks. There are no trees around it at all; the tower is melded to the rock itself, built up from shafts of metal and wood. The tower itself stands tall, no windows except for one at the very top of the building, a conical spire finishing the grandeur design off. Ichigo, Chad and Rukia step up onto a small mound; the tower is some way off yet.

In front of them lies a large, churning river, with depths that the naked eye cannot see. The surface conceals a dark dankness of which you cannot comprehend. At least, that is what the tales suppose. However, over the years it has been considered a valuable defence for the tower.

'How are we going to cross?' Rukia wonders, looking at her arm. 'I could try and freeze it?' However, Chad shakes his head, clenching a burly fist.

'It won't work, don't worry, I've seen people try before. The river is enchanted with Kido, there's no chance of us crossing this passage.' Chad explains, Ichigo looking over to him in surprise.

'Kido? But didn't Urahara create a lot of those?' Kurosaki ponders, Chad nodding.

'Yes, he said didn't he? These people are our allies. He knows a lot of them as they helped pour some information into the university. I don't think any of them actually stayed there though, all of them were too old. Well…maybe not all…' Chad wonders, scratching his head. The giant of a boy looks across to the other mountain, peering through his hair. Ichigo yawns, stretching and turning away from them.

'Well, you heard what Urahara said…we've gotta hurry. Let's ge -!' he begins, spinning round only to bump into the broad, rock solid chest of a man towering over him. The figure is smirking maniacally, his teeth bared in a feral fashion, his black hair spiked down his back. Wrapped around his arms are chains, his arms thin, though muscular. Strapped roughly to his shoulders is a thin sword, some parts of the blade broken off.

Down one of his eyes there is a horrific scar, another one tearing at his lip, whilst his other eye is hidden beneath a series of bandages.

'Yo. What're a couple of kids like yerselves doin' out here?' the man says gruffly, his voice gravelly and scratchy, like rubbing sandpaper together. Ichigo waves meekly before leaping away from the man, the rugged beast swiping out at him, grappling the air. Behind him are two other men, one as bald as the moon, his head shimmering in the sunlight. On his face are red markings, dropping from the corners of his eyes down to his chin.

The second man has his hair tied back in a ponytail, it's purple in colour and he has a small mask over one eye, decorated in plush, colourful feathers, a feminine look to his features, especially when compared with the other two.

'We're trying to reach the Tower of Seireitei.' Rukia says defiantly, stepping up to the men. The largest turns round and begins to laugh nastily, the other two following suit, the main one shaking his head.

'That tower? Ha! Bu ha ha! You gotta be kiddin' me!' The spiky haired man roars, the other two laughing at the same time. Ichigo pushes to the front and pushes the man's chest, the laughing stopping instantly.

'How about you guys stop laughing at a girl and tell us how to get there?' Ichigo says darkly, his sword pointing at the man's throat. Swivelling his one, beady visible eye downwards, the spiky haired individual stares straight down the point of the blade and into Ichigo's eyes. Suddenly, he reaches out and grabs the sword in his bare hand, drawing it through his fingers.

'You don't know who I am…do ya, kid?' the man grins, 'Name's Kenpachi Zaraki. This here is Ikkaku Madarame…' he notes, gesturing to the bald man, '…and Yumichika Ayasegawa.' With that, Zaraki cracks his knuckles. 'You want passage to the tower? You gotta get through us.' At that moment, Chad rushes in, swinging his fist around and slamming it into the stone just in front of the colossal man, Kenpachi leaping aside, laughing maniacally.

'You've got spirit kid!' he laughs down at Chad, grasping his hilt in one hand and unsheathing it in a wide arc, swinging down viciously. He connects with Chad's arm, sparks flying wildly, the Mexican boy grimacing as he is pushed down, Kenpachi chuckling darkly, dust and wind whirling around them, Chad trying to maintain balance under the pressure. At the same time, Ikkaku leaps over to Ichigo, twisting what looks like a spear at the boy, Ichigo spinning his sword in his fingers. Rukia engages Yumichika, the effeminate man flourishing a five pronged blade.

'_I can beat him easily…_' Rukia whispers to herself, the two of them clashing weapons, sparks flying as they dance around each other. The girl whips around Yumichika, the man's eyes widening.

'What is this ugly behaviour?' Ayasegawa remarks as he twists round sharply, flinging his weapon downwards, Kuchiki unable to dodge in time.

'_Shit!_' she curses, her eyes staring at the falling blades. Then, she moves her blade to her other hand in a flash, waving her now free hand in Yumichika's face, the man gulping. 'Hado 33, Sokatsui!' she shrieks, a bolt of blue energy exploding in the attacker's view. Rukia rolls forwards, her brilliant white sword out to her side, the blue light coiling up into the sky behind her. Ichigo smashes Ikkaku aside and looks over to Rukia, the girl standing solemnly, staring at her hand.

'Rukia, you know Kido?' Ichigo wonders, baring his teeth as Madarame swings out at him again, the orange haired boy thrusting his sword forwards.

'It's a necessary requirement of a noble, though up until now I've never had to use it…' she says in awe of herself. Suddenly, a cry is heard from the dust, Rukia spinning round, only to notice the world distort around them, light refracting and reflecting away from them, creating a sort of cage made out of sun beams. Then, five blades wrap round her throat, the girl choking in surprise as Yumichika appears in front of her, the man grinning nastily as he runs a hand through his hair.

'It was an unsightly technique…' the man says lewdly, ripping his weapon down the girl's arm as she leaps away, blood spraying out of the five separate wounds. '…because none are as beautiful as this. You'll have to forgive me for wanting to end this quickly but you're one very difficult person to look at…' Yumichika says cruelly, closing his eyes and sighing melodramatically. '…Ruri'iro Kujaku!' With that, his sword explodes into the air in a flurry of multicoloured petals, his arms transforming into glowing vines which he wraps around the girl's wrists, Rukia cursing.

'You see, with this, I will drain you of your energy…' Yumichika begins, sneering nastily at the girl, sweat running down Rukia's forehead. '…and no one will even know. I placed us both within a Kido. It is Bakudo 26, Kyokko! I've bent light around us so that the others cannot witness this! If they did they would look down upon me forever you see. Both Kenpachi and Ikkaku fight with predominantly melee attacks whilst my greatest offence is found in Kido…something I wish to hide. But, no matter…' Yumichika sneers darkly.

'…it's over now.' The man whispers, Rukia feeling the vines tighten their grip around her wrists, the girl struggling to breathe as the power is robbed from her. Yumichika throws back his head and laughs a shrilly laugh, his voice echoing off the walls of the Kido. Suddenly, he feels a tug at the vines and looks down, gasping in horror.

'They're just vines right?' Rukia whispers, looking up at him, a small smirk on her lips. 'Then they'll freeze nicely.' With that, ice shoots up the multicoloured stems, draining them of their colours, Rukia's weapon impaling them from beneath.

'N…no!' Yumichika screams, the vines flailing, shattering into shimmering shards of ice and snow, Rukia standing to her feet again, rubbing her wrists. The vines shrivel up, transforming again into a sword on the floor, Ayasegawa collapsing to his knees in defeat. With that, Rukia whips her hand around her, shattering the Kyokko in a single swipe, the world returning to normal.

'I'm sorry. We came here to win.' She whispers, looking down darkly at the man who grovels on his knees now.

'S…such a beautiful technique!' Yumichika cries. With that, Kuchiki leaves him, bounding over now to Chad and Kenpachi, whipping her sword out around her as she goes, leaving behind her a trail of snow. At her arrival, Zaraki smashes Chad aside, the boy stumbling.

'I don't want to do this. It's no fun fightin' a guy with only one arm.' Zaraki moans, Chad roaring back into action, a green light surging from his shoulder. Determination in his eyes, Chad throws his fist, Zaraki grinning broadly. Rukia watches in amazement, stepping back from the battle, realising it wrong to interfere.

'_That's right…_' she thinks to herself. '_…it must be Chad's burden to have one arm, and to have people look down on him because of it. He can fight with us. Not one of us is a burden._' However, as she looks on, Chad is cast down next to her, his beaten body twitching on the floor. Zaraki looks down at him, almost saddened.

'I admire your spirit to the end, kid. I won't kill ya.' Kenpachi mutters, his single eye flicking over to Ichigo now. '_Let's see how this one does against Ikkaku…_' he says in his head, setting down his weapon on a nearby rock. Ichigo lunges for the bald opponent, whipping his sword above his head before bringing it down sharply, dust exploding outwards as he misses, his brown eyes swivelling round to the side to see Ikkaku dart past him, his spear like weapon twirling fast in his hand.

'Don't you have any strategy at all?' Ikkaku yawns, Ichigo chuckling.

'Strategy?' Kurosaki wonders, vanishing, Madarame's eyes widening as Ichigo is in the air above him, a jet of earth following the boy, a wild grin on his face. 'When did I ever say I needed a strategy!' With that, he brings his sword downwards, the impact crashing down upon Ikkaku's weapon, the two of locked in a brutal stalemate.

'Oh ho!' Ikkaku cheers, breaking away and flipping over backwards. 'You're a funny one! Then let's rock!' With that, Ikkaku pounces upwards, the two of them crashing blades with one another, Ichigo lashing out with his foot. Madarame notices and bounces backwards, the two of them edging around one another.

'Kyah!' Ikkaku grunts, whipping his weapon around behind him as Ichigo poises to stab him, the orange haired boy cursing as he has to dive to escape the last second. With that, Ichigo hurtles to the ground, looking up to see Ikkaku raining down upon him, the tip of his blade sparkling in the sunlight. 'Better look out punk!' Madarame roars, Ichigo kicking up and twisting round past the weapon, cracking Ikkaku in the chin with his elbow. Blood shoots out of Ikkaku's mouth, but the man is grinning.

'Huh?' Ichigo wonders, unaware that the man's weapon has split into three sections, each linked with a chain. The final section comes speeding round behind Kurosaki, slamming into the back of his head and sending him crashing to the ground, Ikkaku staggering to a stop also.

'You're good kid, you're good.' Madarame smirks, Ichigo clambering to his feet, wiping the blood from his mouth.

'So are you.' He smiles cheekily. 'But…Rukia's already cleaned up. I gotta follow suit.' Ichigo says coldly, Ikkaku nodding his head.

'Right…we'll see about that!' Madarame laughs, speeding towards Kurosaki, the boy lowering his stance. A wall of dust kicks up behind Ikkaku as he roars towards Ichigo, snapping his spear back into place and holding it out to his side. Ichigo whips his sword around him, building up energy on the blade, seething black energy.

'_I won't use Giretsu…I may need to save that for the big guy over there…_' Ichigo says to himself, watching Ikkaku approach at a rapid speed. Finally, he hauls his sword above his head, Ikkaku slamming his foot into the earth to whip around Ichigo, getting behind him, Kurosaki's eyes widening in shock.

'Too predictable!' Madarame laughs, swinging out at Ichigo only for the boy to vanish. 'What!' Ikkaku wheezes, Ichigo already in the air.

'Getsuga Tenshou.' Kurosaki says, his orange hair billowing in front of his eyes, Ikkaku turning slowly as the wave of black energy is unleashed onto him, decimating the earth and ripping through the ground, tearing up stones before stopping in the river, a plume of water exploding upwards and falling down over the combatants. Ichigo lands neatly on the floor, Rukia smiling at him, Chad sitting up slowly, giving Ichigo a thumb up. Suddenly the dust vanishes and Ikkaku straightens up, blood rushing down his chest, his weapon splintered in two. There are numerous gashes on his chest and neck, his forehead bloodied, his breathing sparse.

'Hell…that…was a nice…attack…but I ain't…I ain't done…' Madarame says slowly, panting heavily like a dog stumbling over to Ichigo. With that he rushes at the boy, Ichigo readying his sword only for Zaraki to step in, catching Ikkaku's shattered spear in his hand, the bald man gasping. Kenpachi isn't facing him, merely; he drops the weapon, Madarame taking a small step back.

'You…' Zaraki says gruffly, stooping over to Ichigo now. '…yer Kurosaki Ichigo aren't ya?' With that, he straightens up, his teeth bared in a wide, brilliant grin. 'Let me fight you! This is gonna be the best damn fight of my life! Kisuke Urahara's been feedin' the Seireitei information about you, helpin' us get to know ya or somethin', but all I know is you thrashed one of the Enemy with a single move! That right?' Kenpachi booms, Ichigo narrowing his eyes.

'Wait, so you guys work with the Seireitei?' he asks, Kenpachi nodding.

'That's right you dumb shit, but I'm the one asking questions. Did you defeat one of the Enemy with just a single attack?' Zaraki growls. The wind blows coolly across the battlefield and Ichigo looks down at his sword, the power ebbing off of it and into his veins. He feeds on it, like a coursing voltage. Looking up at Kenpachi, the boy tilts his head.

'You'll give us passage to the tower?' Ichigo whispers, Kenpachi nodding slowly, intent on an answer now. With that, Kurosaki brings his sword round to the front and runs his fingers down the blade, smiling lightly. 'Ah…I did beat him with just a single move.' The orange haired boy confesses, Kenpachi beginning to chuckle. Suddenly, Kenpachi brutally smashes his sword into Ichigo's, the boy cursing and trying to force back, only to be cast into a small rock face.

'Then fight me. Fight me with all your damn power and break through to the tower!' Zaraki roars, Ichigo staggering to his feet, his hair falling over his face. Ikkaku and Yumichika watch on, Rukia and Chad on the other side of the field, the two fighters facing each other now. A gale begins to build up around them, billowing wildly, Ichigo raising his sword slowly to his face. Suddenly, Zaraki rushes at him, like a demonic force he laughs insanely as he goes.

Ichigo pulls his sword down in front of him in a jet of black power, Zaraki careening into it, the two forces pushing against one another, the red and black energy spewing out across the battlefield as Zaraki's sword scrapes across Ichigo's.

'I love this! Your power…it's almost overwhelming! But…' Kenpachi licks his lips and breaks away from Ichigo's weapon, slashing the boy's shin. '…your defence is so wide open.' Ichigo leaps to the side, vanishing and reappearing over and over leaving thousands of illusion like after images, each one repeatedly flickering in and out of view around Zaraki.

'Ho…impressive, but cowardly too!' Kenpachi swings his sword around his body, the colossal blast of power shattering each after image, the real Ichigo speeding towards him, hauling his black blade down in front of him, the two locking weaponry once again, a chunk of mountain behind Kenpachi exploding into nothing. Ichigo pushes on but Kenpachi reaches through the force with his bare hand, claw like, and grapples with Kurosaki's shoulder, almost crushing it with his fingers.

'Damn it…!' Ichigo chokes, pulling out and weaving underneath the giant, slicing upwards violently. He jumps away, only for there to be a mere scratch on Kenpachi's broad, steel chest. Zaraki runs a smooth thumb down the mark before placing his hands around the hilt of his sword again, the air becoming dense around the two. His spirit still intact, Ichigo keeps on at it, slashing away at the man's chest and arms, barely doing any damage every time. 'What the hell is this?' Kurosaki ponders, only to be sliced heavily down the chest, the boy choking on blood.

'Ichigo!' Rukia calls out, Ikkaku and Yumichika punching the air. Zaraki advances on Ichigo, the boy ripping off some black bandages around his arm and tying them across the wound.

'Your in battle skills at makeshift medicine are nice.' Kenpachi comments, Kurosaki stretching as he heaves himself together. With that, Kenpachi gestures for Ichigo to attack, the boy nodding and lunging at him, swinging his sword from behind him in a wide arc of jet black power. Kenpachi kicks away from him, the two of them forcing each other through rubble and debris, Zaraki standing his ground, swinging out at Ichigo only for the boy to disappear into the air, Kenpachi's swing obliterating a wall of rock in the distance.

'Getsuga…' comes Ichigo's voice, Zaraki looking up as Kurosaki launches a blast at him from the sky, a fan of black reiatsu screaming down to the ground. However, Kenpachi holds out a hand and catches the blast, digging into it with his fingers. Ichigo's chestnut eyes widen as the man throws it back at him suddenly, the attack ripping through the air.

'Eat it!' Kenpachi laughs crazily, Ichigo driving his sword through the middle of the attack causing it to explode in mid air, reams of energy running off of it. Kenpachi appears again in the sky, smashing his blade down upon Ichigo's before kicking the boy in the chest, Ichigo spluttering, saliva running down his chin as he is winded. Rubbing the back of his neck, Kenpachi sighs and looks around.

'I hate to say it kid but I'm getting bored. You're not a challenge at all.' Zaraki mutters. 'Use your attack. Use the attack you used against the poor sucker you trashed.' However, Ichigo leaps at him, swinging out again, Zaraki deflecting the attack angrily now, Ichigo swooping downwards and skidding away as Kenpachi rips the floor apart with a second blow. Ichigo places his second hand on the weapon and darts to his opponent, fatigue beginning to set in, sweat running down his chest.

'Well I'm just getting started!' Ichigo cries, though he knows it's just a front. Kenpachi appears to realise this as well as he catches the second Getsuga Tenshou, casting it off into the mountains.

'Do you really want it to end here? Or are you just bein' a lazy shit?' Zaraki snarls, approaching Ichigo, the boy grimacing. Shaking his head, the man reaches for the bandages covering his other eye. 'Guess you need some inspiration. Take a good look!' Kenpachi booms, ripping the folding from his face, a beam of yellow light tearing into the sky above them, parting the few clouds that there were.

'_What the hell!_' Ichigo curses, covering his eyes as the sand around them is whipped up into the sky, the aura of yellow pulsing, warm like a heartbeat screaming out of Kenpachi's eye. The beam spreads out like the wings of an eagle, covering the battlefield in an intense glow, Zaraki licking his lips again, facing Ichigo now. His sword disintegrates into yellow shards of glass, the ground being torn from its foundations around him, the water bubbling in the river.

'This is…Kenpachi's power!' Yumichika gasps, Ikkaku's eyes alive with colour as they watched. It was crushing, standing so close to him. Ichigo couldn't breathe.

'That's it!' Zaraki bellows. 'Time to fight for real Ichigo! Either you use your move or you die! It's simple!' Kenpachi flits towards the boy, Ichigo raising his sword in a slimmer of black. The darkness of his power was being completely wiped out by the solar like strength of Kenpachi's aura. The man lands in front of Ichigo with a crushing step, bringing his hand down on Ichigo's blade, shattering it instantly. Kenpachi's eyes flare like a wild predator's with yellow fire and he grasps Ichigo in his hand, the boy squirming to free himself.

'Use it!' Kenpachi roars, throwing Ichigo into a nearby mountain, dust and rock spewing out around the orange haired warrior. 'FIGHT ME!' Zaraki demands, Ichigo stumbling from the rocks, his snapped sword in his hand. Zaraki rushes at Ichigo like a wild bull, untameable, fierce and unrelenting. In a swipe of his hand Ichigo's arm breaks at the elbow, the boy crying out. Slowly, Ichigo's vision begins to blur and he curses his own weakness as he falls backwards in the sky.

'_I really didn't want to have to use Giretsu…I can't rely on it like this…but…_' he thinks to himself, opening his eyes to see Rukia and Chad staring up at him, worried. The Tower of Seireitei looms in the distance, obscured by Zaraki's power. With that, Ichigo's eyes fly open, his sword disappearing into black flames which shoot into the sky, exploding out and swallowing up Kenpachi's aura. '_…I have to do it for them!_'

Kenpachi laughs as the bat like flurry of Ichigo's power caves in on them, kidnapping the sun momentarily.

'That's right kid! Use your attack! Let's see what it can do!' Zaraki screams, Ichigo appearing in front of him in a torrent of black fire, his eyes staring into Kenpachi's as he swipes downwards with his hand.

'Giretsu!' Ichigo cries, Kenpachi laughing all the way as he is struck by the thunderous black blade which engulfs everything, the landscape lost in a sea of darkness. Everyone on the ground watches as the tidal wave of black swoops over them like a giant crow, crashing down behind them, colour refilling the world again as the attack lifts off, sweeping itself up into the sky. Ichigo lands gently on the floor, his sword reforming in his hand, the black flames disappearing into the air.

Then, beside him, Kenpachi hits the floor violently, blood splattering all across the stones. Ikkaku and Yumichika rush over to him, calling his name, Ichigo looking over as well. Rukia and Chad rush over to Ichigo, but the boy is still looking at Zaraki. He's concerned about him.

'Yo, Kenpachi!' Ikkaku calls out, struggling against his own wounds. Then, they see movement. Kenpachi lurches himself up, coughing blood everywhere, the sickly red substance spilling out onto the ground beneath him. He staggers slowly to his feet, Ikkaku and Yumichika offering their shoulders too him when they realise all of a sudden. Kenpachi nods in response.

'Yep…you bastard…ya…cleaved my…damn arm clean off…' the man splutters, blood running down his chin. '…gave me…a nice new set…of scars too…' hauling his body onto their shoulders, the man wheezes heavily, his own weight pulling him down.

'I'm sorry.' Ichigo says remorsefully, Rukia looking up to him. However, Kenpachi musters a tinny laugh, choking at the same time.

'Sorry? Ya…gave me…the greatest damn fight…I've had in years. Yer Giretsu…it's powerful, it beat me in a single blow…but…it ain't gonna carry you forever. You know that…just as well as I do…' Kenpachi breathes Ichigo's eyes wide before he takes it in and nods in slow agreement. Finally, Kenpachi looks out at the tower and smiles, blood lining his chin. '…ya can pass…give my regards to the old fart will ya?'

'We've gotta get you healed up!' Yumichika pesters Kenpachi, the man rolling his eyes.

'Yeah…yeah…gimme a minute…' Slowly, Kenpachi's sword reforms in his remaining arm and he rams it into the ground, a yellow lightning streak burrowing through the earth and running under the river, ravaging it, causing it unrest. Then, from the depths, five pillars rise up, the churning water breaking above them, pouring off of the top platforms. The pillars align, forming a bridge across the river to the Sokyoku Mountain.

'There…ya earned it…' Kenpachi says, casting his sword aside, the sound of it clattering across the rocks rattling through the air. 'Now get…the hell…outta here…' Kenpachi smirks, Ikkaku and Yumichika nodding to them. Chad and Rukia push on, stepping onto the bridge, the crashing waves splashing up onto the pillars with the wind. Rukia looks over to Ichigo, the boy waiting on the other side, his back to them.

'Thanks, Kenpachi.' He grins, the man raising an eyebrow at him.

'The hell? Why are…you thankin' me…?' Kenpachi grumbles, Ichigo taken aback. 'It was a fight…to the end…and…you won…kid. I didn't…do it outta…any kind of obligation…ya beat me…simple. I just do it…outta the love of fightin'…there's nothing else to it.' Zaraki explains. After a moment of silence, Ichigo nods. The boy turns away and follows Rukia and Chad onto the bridge, the three of them crossing over to the Tower of Seireitei.

Watching them leave, Kenpachi sighs, looking down at where his arm used to be.

'Kenpachi…' Ikkaku whispers.

'Ah…the kid's good alright…but…that Giretsu move…didn't even kill me. No, he's gonna have to get stronger. The rest…of Aizen's…forces…they're gonna be much tougher. They're the kinda guys I'd like to have…a fight to…the death with.' Kenpachi grins, blood running down his wide chin. They begin to take him across the bridge, the man in desperate need of medical attention now.

'_Tch…why the hell did you thank me? Stupid kid._' Kenpachi thinks to himself, smirking. '_…I should be thanking you. That was the best damn fight I've ever had…Kurosaki Ichigo._'

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Please drop a review by! ^^ Next time...Emergency Situation! Aizen's forces have infiltrated the Tower of Seireitei!**

**'Who the hell are you?' Ichigo asks, raising an eyebrow at the man sitting perched at the small round table, peering at them, or so it seemed, through tightly wrapped bandages.**

**'My name is Kaname Tousen. You must be Kurosaki Ichigo. I've heard all about you.' The man whispers dangerously, the clink of his cup racing through the air as he stands up to greet them. **

**'Ichigo...this place...' Rukia whispers. '...it feels so dark...!' **

**'Just stick with me. Nothing's gonna happen to us here.' Ichigo exclaims, his eyes shifting through the countless people wandering lazily past them, Rukia clutching his arm tight. 'Not while i'm around to protect you, Rukia.' **


	18. Light the Dark Up

_**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while but I hope you enjoy it! Special thanks to fuzzibunniez, IchigoKurosakiSotaicho and X-Burner 27 for their reviews! Please review again ^^ Thanks!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Light the Dark Up

Ichigo and the others slowly reach the doors, the towering woodwork standing, scraping the sky almost. Inscribed onto the glossy wood is a long, elongated 'S' in what looks like black paint, with two swords, curved scimitars coiling up beneath it. They can't see past the wall, not only is it colossal in size, but it appears there is nothing behind it anyway. Ichigo looks around, scratching the back of his neck.

'Hey!' he calls out, cupping a hand around his mouth. 'Is there anyone around?' Looking up, they can no longer see the tower looming above them. The drop behind them is fatal, with the crashing waters of the river at the bottom of the ravine, swirling up around the pillars. They are definitely on the correct mountain that much is for sure.

'Perhaps this is the wrong place?' Rukia wonders, taking a few steps back. Then, she narrows her eyes and notices something rippling in the sky. In fact, the sky itself is rippling, right above them almost. Pointing to it, she catches the others' attention and they come running over, squinting up to see. Chad turns round and runs even further back down the bridge and brushes some hair from his face, looking up once more. His eyes widen.

'I can see it! I can see the tower!' he exclaims and they follow suit, the tower there, right behind the wall now. As they slowly walk forwards, they notice, as they move closer, the tower slowly slips into the sky, disappearing from sight completely.

'Amazing…it's like a light reflector which cloaks the tower when someone gets near it…' Rukia whispers in awe.

'Looks like Mr Urahara had even more to do with these guys than we thought…' Ichigo smirks, rapping now onto the front of the wall once again. From behind it they can hear shuffling, a slow sound of movement towards the wall. Then, silence. Ichigo perks up an eyebrow and slams his fist against the wood now, tilting his head to the side. 'Hey!'

'Alright alright I'm here, I'm here!' wheezes a voice from behind the wall, Ichigo leaping back in shock. Slowly, there comes a twisting sound from behind the wood, like a key clicking into a lock, before the sound of gears churning lights up the air. 'Move back a bit…' sounds the voice again. They comply and, in a fast whirring motion, the wall twists open, the pieces of wood pulling back and moving around, revealing to them a world behind the woodwork, the glossy structure pulling itself open to form a circular doorway.

'Wow! No one has ever found that one so fast!' the voice calls again, Ichigo and the others peering into the hole, like looking through a spy glass. Stepping out from behind a small set of controls is a weak looking man, frail, but happy in spirit, his bone white hair draping down his shoulders. Sheepishly he rubs the back of his head, chuckling away to himself.

'My name is Jushiro Ukitake. You of course must be young Kurosaki.' Ukitake beams at them, Ichigo rather taken aback. The man is wearing extremely heavy, baggy clothes, their light blue colour emphasising his pale, ill complexion, the bags under his eyes heaving slowly with every breath. However, he appears well meaning enough and they step through the door, the wall swirling up shut behind them. Ukitake ushers them in, the group looking around. The man sweeps his arm out around him before nodding proudly.

'Welcome to the Tower of Seireitei.' He grins, Ichigo looking around. There wasn't just a tower, although that did take up a lot of space, anchored to the mountain. However, surrounding it there are small blocks of apartments, with lush trees growing outside them in small patches of grass. Running around the tower, trickling tranquilly is a small moat, glistening under the sunlight. The entire place looks pristine. There isn't a leaf out of place. People bustle around, chatting to one another, giving Ukitake a hearty wave when they walk past him.

The air is thin and Rukia has trouble breathing. That appears to be the only problem. As they follow Ukitake towards the tower, they take a look around at the culture and the scenery. Beside the moat, which they notice is actually a small stream running the length of the area, people sit perched in small white chairs sipping drinks together, and children are running around playing on the stone courtyards. In the midst of them, a shadow is cast over Ichigo and the others as they keep walking, a small structure, and a sculpture more so, of a sword standing in the centre of the yard.

'What is that sword?' Chad asks, quietly curious, Ukitake turning round to look at him.

'Ah…' the man says, almost appearing not to know. '…well, you can find out for yourself when you are done in the meeting!' Jushiro pipes up happily, barrelling over suddenly in a fit of coughing, a trail of blood running down his chin.

'Whoa are you alright!' Ichigo asks, leaning in to grab the man's arm but he moves away quickly, avoiding Ichigo's hand.

'Ah, I'm fine…!' Ukitake laughs meekly, wiping his mouth with a silky handkerchief from the folds of his robe. He places a hand across his forehead, squinting out at the people playing. 'It really is hard to see today isn't it? Anyway, you have to come with me. Kisuke has already informed the council of your arrival. You are our only allies against the impending arrival of King Barragan's army.' Ukitake mentions, crossing a dainty little bridge and stopping outside the tower.

'What about Aizen?' Ichigo says darkly, the name like a disgusting taste on his tongue. Jushiro stops in his tracks, not looking round at them.

'What about him?' Ukitake replies, his white hair blowing in the wind. Ichigo, Rukia and Chad stand in silence, Ichigo's head bowed. However, he feels the man's eyes staring down at him now, the orange haired boy looking up slowly. 'I'm sorry…you'll have to forgive me.' Ukitake breathes out heavily, fanning himself with his hand. The man sits himself down hastily on a bench and sighs, running a hand through his long hair. 'This Aizen business…it's really got everyone worked up. Not only that but the acting king, Yamamoto Genryuusai is missing.'

Rukia gasps, covering her hand with her mouth. Ukitake raises an eyebrow, looking up at the girl, squinting as the sun shone from around her.

'The acting king?' she remarks, only to look around and fall quiet, laughing nervously to herself. Finally, Ukitake clambers to his feet, gesturing towards the door, which, when he laid his hand on it, opened like the wall from before.

'Please…' he whispers now, a small smile on his face. '…do enter soon, but when you are ready.' Ukitake bows quickly to them; it was more a nod of the head. He disappears through the door, the wall closing up quickly behind him. As soon as the door shut, Ichigo turns to Rukia, the girl's eyes focusing on something now, her mind whizzing.

'Rukia what's up with you?' Ichigo questions her, the girl turning slowly to him, her jet black hair billowing in the wind.

'It just reminded me of something my brother told Urahara Kisuke once…' the girl whispers, narrowing her eyes.

'_The Kuchiki noble family has a long history with the royals of this world of ours, Urahara Kisuke.' Byakuya stated him and Kisuke face to face outside the Kuchiki manor. 'It is simply strange that the Inoues would choose someone they don't know personally to be their acting king should anything happen to them.' _

'_You mean Genryuusai?' Urahara asked, Byakuya nodding in response._

'_Yes. The Inoues were very personal people. Genryuusai merely seems a strange choice considering they did not know him.'_

Ichigo listens carefully, Chad waiting now over by the river, looking down at his rippling, breaking reflection. Finally, the boy feels a hand on his shoulder and he turns around, Rukia and Ichigo behind him. Rukia gestures towards the tower, Chad nodding silently. Ichigo reaches out and places a delicate palm on the wall, the door twisting open rapidly, the familiar sound of gears clicking together into place.

They trudge silently into the hallway, a cavernous room with wooden support beams and a small tan rug lining the floor. Tinny flames lit the room, with shadows dancing beneath them. In the corner of the room there is a single spiral staircase, clearly leading to the next floor of the tower. They have no idea which floor Ukitake had gone to, so decide to go up and investigate. After climbing what felt like three floors, they notice the floors themselves are getting considerably wider. So wide in fact, they shouldn't be able to fit in the tower.

'What the hell?' Ichigo mutters.

'Is it another optical illusion?' Chad suggests, Rukia nodding.

'It would appear this tower is far wider than it looks…' she decides, her eyes flitting around the room. Finally, they come across two double oak doors with the insignia carved into it once again, two hefty handles adorning the polished wood. Slowly, Ichigo touches it with his fingertip and it slots inwards, twisting rapidly, the door spinning open like the others before it. The wood parts, leaving them staring at a wide, round table made of marble, eleven chairs situated around the edges, each one curving upwards into a crescent at the top.

One of the chairs was empty, Ichigo and the others guessing this was usually reserved for Genryuusai himself. Ukitake stands up, waving for them to pull up chairs beside him. Awkwardly, they hurriedly get their chairs and place them neatly around the table's edge, taking time to observe everyone who was sitting down. To Ichigo's immediate right is Ukitake, then Rukia to his left and Chad to hers. Beside Chad sits a tall man with a small, sharp beard adorning his square jaw, a brown ponytail falling down his back, a curl of hair rolling down his forehead. His eyes are fairly dreamy and he has a dumb smile on his face.

Draped over his back is a haori, decorated with flowers and petals, though underneath that he wears nothing save for a very loose fitting white button shirt and black trousers, a chain dangling from his pocket. The young boy to his left has striking white hair pulled back to spike outwards, his cold blue eyes observing the room. His face is moody at best, his bottom lip pushed out in a frown. He is wearing icy blue rings on his fingers and an aqua coloured bandage runs up his left arm, a long, shimmering sword resting beside him.

It is now that they are sitting down that Ichigo realises there are far more chairs empty than he could initially make out. The chair next to the boy is empty. However, beside him sits a woman with a dark scowl on her face, her hair cropped and black, hanging down the side of her face. Her arms are bare and on her left shoulder she has a tattoo of a butterfly, black as well. She is dressed in baggy trousers which hang loosely on her hips and a tight vest top with a golden chain wrapped around her forearm.

Next to her sits a scary looking individual, a man with a chalk white face. In fact, Kurosaki was sure it was makeup. On the table in front of him there was a cylindrical shaped object hidden beneath a sheet. The man is twitching every now and then, his skeletal frame shuddering. His nails, blue and bitten, click on the table over and over, the man's sickly yellow eyes scouting over the newcomers. Ichigo figures one of the missing chairs seats Kenpachi, so he moves on. On the far end of the table there is a large wolf like creature sitting hunched over, his colossal frame casting a shadow over his section. His gleaming, animalistic eyes look around before falling on Ichigo and the others.

Ichigo can just about see his fangs beneath his upper lip, bared slightly. He gulps. Finally, his eyes turn to the man sitting next to the wolf. He has dark skin and bandages pulled around his eyes, purple hair falling down around his face. For some reason, Ichigo feels he knows the man from somewhere and the man turns his way, his face cold and expressionless. Uneasy, Ichigo looks away at last, the meeting beginning swiftly.

'Everyone, thank you for coming on such short notice…' Ukitake declares, coughing slightly into his fist. '…unfortunately, we're a few short today. Kyoraku…' Jushiro wonders, looking over to the tranquil man with the ponytail.

'Well…I believe Kenpachi is in the infirmary being treated for his wounds. Obviously Yama-Jii is missing and Lady Unohana hasn't reported back.' Kyoraku explains, looking around at the assembled. Ukitake nods slowly, coughing once more and doubling over across the table before collecting himself, sweat running down his forehead. Suddenly, the scowling woman kicks back her chair, the wooden clatter rolling across the floor. Ichigo and the others look over, raising their eyebrows at the woman as she slams her fist onto the marble.

'Enough of this!' she barks, her eyes flitting across the faces. 'We know we're short on numbers, but that isn't the point here! The point is Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends are here and now we can start to make a move!' she snaps, pointing out of a large window to the side of them that overlooks the entire of the kingdom, the sunlight mixing with the rippling reflections.

'You're two short.' The towering wolf purrs, his eyes observing them closely. 'Kisuke Urahara told us that there would be a bespectacled young boy and an orange haired girl. Where are they?' he barks, Ukitake looking over to him.

'Komamura…you know that Miss Inoue is in the hands of the enemy. As for the other one…?' Jushiro wonders, his gaze falling onto Ichigo now, the boy clenching his fist on the table and looking slightly away. Rukia decides to fill in for Ichigo, explaining that Uryu has had to leave for a while, the others nodding to one another.

Rolling her eyes, the scowling woman, who Ichigo has heard being called Soi Fon, slams her fist onto the table once more, getting everyone's attention.

'Idiots! We're wasting time!' she snaps, her dark hair flowing everywhere. 'Barragan's army is just at the borders. If we wait any longer then we will be subject to a mass defeat if our soldiers are ill prepared!' she almost shrieks now, Ichigo about ready to cover his ears. However, instead, he hears someone close by stand up slowly. It's Chad, the boy's hair hanging over his eyes now, but he looks intent and full of focus.

'Excuse me…' he says simply and the conversation appears to die down. '…I have something to say. Whilst the threat of Barragan's army is inevitable, there are bigger things to focus on. Aizen and his growing army for example…' Chad mutters but Soi Fon scoffs, looking away.

'Aizen?' she retorts. 'That man lost his strength years ago and lost those he gave hope to as well. He's no real issue and even if he was we'd accept it.' She says speedily, Chad almost surprised by the alarm. Shunsui looks up from himself however, flashing a quick, but unmistakable glare, the woman retracting into her shell for the time being.

'Aizen is of course a worry kid…' Kyoraku reassures Chad, but with a flamboyant wave of his hand all seriousness is lost. '…but be real. Aizen is a legend, not a myth and we all know that. However you have to understand that we are committed to protecting these lands and the threat we know is real is a threat far more…' suddenly Chad rips his shirt off, revealing a battle scarred, tanned chest, rock hard outlines of time and war etched into his skin. Of course, the bandaged stump where the boy used to have an arm is where the story lies.

'I lost my arm to Aizen's men. It will never return, no matter how much I wish. He is real.' Chad says defiantly, looking around at everyone. 'We have a duty to fight him. Not Barragan. That is our mission.' With that, he sits down in silence, the others slowly collecting themselves to talk to one another. Ichigo looks slightly over to Chad, the boy's head hanging, his eyes looking at the space where his arm was.

'Chad…' Ichigo whispers. Coughing sheepishly, Shunsui nods his head. With that, the meeting continues in essence, the focus shifting slightly to Aizen now and the possibility of an attack. Ichigo begins to join in, though he notices Rukia sitting in absolute silence. He pushes back on his chair and leans in next to her, her heartbeat racing through her chest.

'What's wrong?' he whispers, the girl moving her lips to his ear.

'I don't feel safe here. These people were appointed by someone who our family don't trust.' The girl replies under her breath, Ichigo's eyes widening. However, he returns to his usual stature and sits back in his place, his eyes flicking back to meet hers once more, as if to reassure her. However, as he looks around the table, he too understands her feelings. These people…they appear like shadows.

'_We've been here like what…? Thirty minutes? I don't know, something doesn't feel right…_' Ichigo thinks to himself, narrowing his eyes, glancing back at Rukia, the girl staring out of the window now.

Finally, they appear to finish talking, Ukitake and Shunsui bowing to everyone present. Komamura explains he will show Ichigo and the others to their lodgings in a bit and stoops under a doorway, following the others into a small room.

Ichigo, Rukia and Chad sit awkwardly alone in the circular room, staring out of the window now. Suddenly, they are aroused from their stupors by a chink of glass on the table, the three of them turning round slowly to see a man sitting at the round marble still, looking up at them slowly as he lowers a cup onto the table. Well, they figure he is looking at them anyway, his eyes bound by bandages.

'Who the hell are you?' Ichigo asks, raising an eyebrow at the man sitting perched at the small round table, peering at them, or so it seemed, through tightly wrapped bandages.

'My name is Kaname Tousen. You must be Kurosaki Ichigo. I've heard all about you.' The man whispers dangerously, the clink of his cup racing through the air as he stands up to greet them. He walks slowly over to Ichigo to shake his hand, the boy feeling suddenly uneasy. Tousen retracts it cautiously after no reply and appears to look down at the boy. 'Do you know why you're here?'

Ichigo nods in response and all of sudden feels someone clutch his arm. He looks down carefully at Rukia, the girl shaking, her eyes wide with a clear fright. Even though it's clear the man cannot see them, they feel like meat being surveyed by a predator. It's putting them on edge.

'Yeah…' Ichigo mutters, staring at the man. '…Kisuke sent us, told us to seek your aid in the upcoming battle against Aizen. We need to rescue our friend Orihime as well.' Tousen nods slowly, his hand lowering to the hilt of his sword hanging off his waist. Then, as it looks like he is going to wrap his fingers around the weapon, he instead places his gloved hand in the pocket of his garment. Kaname makes his way over to the window, appearing to gaze longingly.

'I cannot see. It has affected me since the day I was born. Yet I do not believe it clouds my judgement. I can see far better than the people who can see, their pride and arrogance clouding their judgment.' He runs a thin finger down the glass and turns to them, striding over to the three of them. Then, his head averts upwards.

'I must ask you not to go into the room above this one. It is of great secrecy and, should you enter, it would lead to disastrous consequences.' Kaname says coldly, the three of them backing up slowly. Ichigo lowers his head suspiciously, stepping up to the man, Tousen tilting his head.

'We're allies aren't we? What have you got to hide?' Kurosaki says darkly, Kaname taking a few steps closer to the boy now, the two of them in silence. Ichigo's sleeve tightens around his arm and he looks down, Rukia clenching her fists around his arm. Slowly, Kaname's lip twitches dangerously. Ichigo narrows his eyes, tightening his fists, reaching carefully for the sword on his back. Then, he feels a colossal hand crumple his shoulder, Komamura Sajin appearing behind him.

'Got to meet them, Kaname?' Komamura asks, his gold eyes flashing. Tousen nods briskly, Komamura patting Chad on the back before escorting the three of them to the stairs. The large wolf stoops beneath the doorways, pushing open the thin door with his paw, the wood swirling outwards and then inwards to close again. They step out into the sunlight, Komamura covering his brow, the sun sparkling off of his eyes.

'So, you've had a chance to assess the situation?' Komamura wonders. Ichigo nods his head, looking up at the man. As Sajin takes them to a small apartment building on the corner of the street, he clasps the door and it spins open like before. He leads them to their rooms; Ichigo's is the first one on the hallway, nothing but a small creaky bed and a desk inside, Rukia's next door and Chad's upstairs with a small balcony by the window.

Komamura gestures for Rukia to sit down on the bed whilst Ichigo stands up by the doorway, Chad taking a look upstairs.

'Komamura-san…' Ichigo begins, the man holding up a large hand.

'Don't say it. I too am concerned.' He whispers, his eyes shifting towards the window, people walking happily past. 'I cannot understand why they do not care about the Aizen situation and treat it as if he does not exist. This is not the way they would usually act.' Sajin wonders, pondering the scenario, his ears pricking up.

'Ah…' Ichigo sighs, running a hand through his hair.

'Whatever the case, I assure you I will look into it young ones. For now, you must rest. There are battles ahead and hardship of the likes you have never experienced.' Komamura growls. 'Know though that although you may feel uneasy here, there are some who are around to look out for you.' Sajin whispers nodding his head and closing the door behind him, gently shutting it and making his way out of the building.

Rukia and Ichigo sit in silence, the thudding footsteps and creaking floorboards of Chad moving around upstairs keeping the awkward silence at bay, but barely. Ichigo stands up to look outside the window, narrowing his eyes again, squinting, the sunlight obscuring his view. He feels compelled to gaze into it. Then, quietly and softly, a hand touches his arm and he hears a small sound, like crying. Rukia's head is against his arm and she is sobbing into his sleeve, Ichigo's eyes wide.

'R…Rukia?' he wonders.

'Ichigo…this place…' Rukia whispers. '…it feels so dark…!' With that, Ichigo's face becomes stern and he nods, although unsure as to what to do exactly, the girl's glistening tears running down her cheeks, matting her black hair to her face.

'Just stick with me. Nothing's gonna happen to us here.' Ichigo exclaims, his eyes shifting through the countless people wandering lazily past them, Rukia clutching his arm tight. 'Not while I'm around to protect you, Rukia.'

* * *

Komamura was moving through the streets, the moonlight reflecting off his eyes causing them to glow eerily in the shadows. His cloak billows off of him as he moves, prowling the streets almost. Taking a look over to Ichigo's house, he notices a light on upstairs and continues on, the streets dead and empty now.

'Hmm…' he murmurs to himself. Turning a corner, he brushes past a tree and stops in his tracks, noticing the door to the tower slightly ajar, the howling wind moving through the keyhole and causing it to creak. '...did I leave that open?'

The man continues on his walk, a drip of water overhead annoying him slightly, the substance a sickly red in the light. Finally he stops in the courtyard to look at his reflection in the river, watching it drift lazily by. Then, he hears a crunch and looks up, Tousen standing on the other side of the water.

'Kaname?' Komamura tilts his head. 'What are you doing out?' Receiving no answer, Sajin turns and leaves, Tousen walking slowly the other way, only looking back in a flash as if to say something, but Komamura has already disappeared around a corner. The wolf leans back against a small fence, sighing heavily before dipping his head into a water filled basin, running his paws down his neck and shaking it off. His eyes catch a glimpse of pink in the reflection and he spins round, a foot stepping down behind him.

'You - !' Sajin chokes as blood splatters onto the floor, staining the white stones a grim red. At the same time, Rukia Kuchiki wakes up.


	19. See No Evil

_**Yo, welcome back to another chapter! Thank you for being so patient with them! Thanks to fuzzibunniez, IchigoKurosakiSotaicho and Scarlette Shizuru for their reviews, please can everyone drop one by, i'd be very grateful! Thanks and enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

See No Evil

Grimmjow stands with his hands firmly in his pockets, a night sky draping itself over the kingdom. Beside him, Ulquiorra is perched on a rock face, the two of them overlooking a small patch of grass, pine trees circling the area. The moon hangs low tonight, casting an eerie white glow across the hills. Grimmjow lets out a languid yawn, scratching the back of his neck roughly.

'What are we waiting around for anyway?' he mutters, Ulquiorra staying still, the wind blowing his long, black hair. His emerald eyes appear to be scouting the darkness for a sign of movement. Grimmjow raises an eyebrow. 'Shouldn't we be with the others?'

'No. You heard Lord Aizen. With his post being here, he only needed the two of us to assist him. I doubt he even needed that…' Ulquiorra whispers, Grimmjow scoffing at the idea.

'So even Aizen needs some backup…' he says quietly on the wind. Ulquiorra looks over at him for a second before turning back to scout the area once more.

'You're misguided. That's not what I implied at all.' Ulquiorra says coldly, a small grin curling up Grimmjow's lips. Kicking a stone from the hillside, Grimmjow looks over his shoulder at Yammy, the colossal giant of a man slumped over on the grass behind them, rubbing his head up against a tree. Grimmjow grumbles to himself.

'Well whatever the case, I don't want to be here. I want to be fighting that punk ass kid…' Grimmjow's blue eyes flash in the moonlight greedily, hungry for battle once more. Ulquiorra straightens up suddenly, his finger to his neck, amplifying his own voice somehow, to a force nearby.

'There's movement. It's them.' Ulquiorra says bluntly. Grimmjow leans forwards, raising his eyes over the edge, watching as masses of black shapes come over the hillside, some carrying burning torches, the fires licking the shadowy sky. They march in unison, their faces hidden by skeletal masks, their bodies cloaked in dark garb with chains rattling around their feet. In the middle of the pack, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow could make out a kingly figure riding atop a bone adorned throne, his silver crown glistening and sparkling in the light of the moon.

'Is that him?' Grimmjow asks, Ulquiorra nodding.

'King of the Black North Star, Barragan Luisenbarn. He arrives to conquer these lands, but his army will be stripped of him before he can even reach the borders.' Ulquiorra seethes, vanishing from the rocks in a flurry of green lights. Yammy shuffles over to Grimmjow, the man turning to walk away from the scene. Picking a bone from his jagged teeth, Yammy belches dirtily before turning to Grimmjow, the blue haired man apart to leap from the mountain.

'Where you goin'?' Yammy slurps, Grimmjow snickering.

'Now that he's gone, I'm outta here. Kurosaki Ichigo isn't Aizen's, he's mine!' with that, Grimmjow pounces, his silhouette dashing past the moon and into the night. From the ground, Ulquiorra watches as the man speeds off towards the Tower of Seireitei, shaking his head slowly before turning, watching as the figures storm over the horizon. Barragan appears, cloaked in a regal black with a small, silky hood up, his silvery crown protruding through it, his skull gleaming in the darkness, rings encrusting his knuckles. Ulquiorra watches from the shadows as two men step out in front of the horde of soldiers, the warriors brandishing their many weapons at these arrivals. Both of them dressed in a bright white, they stand out from the darkness, Aizen's dark eyes surveying the quality of soldier as they all come to a halt in front of him, his cloak billowing out behind him in the light wind.

Behind him, Gin Ichimaru stops, standing, hunched over slightly, his eyes partially concealed by his silvery hair. Barragan holds up a bony hand, his many men stopping fast at the split second the gesture is shown.

'Who dares step into the path I walk?' Barragan booms, his hoarse voice ripping through the air, Aizen bowing uncharacteristically to the skeletal king. Gin remains still and Barragan tilts his head at the man, pointing a jagged finger at him all of a sudden. 'You do not bow in my presence?' Barragan chuckles. 'Perhaps you think you can stand to my might?' He throws back his head with a vile laugh, the many laughs of his men following, ringing in the night sky. Aizen straightens up and turns to look at Gin, the two of them exchanging a dark look for a second.

'Please, forgive me. I am sure your benevolent ways will see fit to hear us out, King Barragan of the North.' Aizen ponders, Barragan waving them off.

'I am here to conquer the South, and your little welcome party is about to be trampled…!' the man snaps, Aizen shaking his head slowly, his long brown hair drifting lazily in the wind. Opening his eyes, Barragan gasps at the sight of the black sclera, yellow iris and the scars running across Aizen's face as the moonlight drifts slowly upon him.

'W…what are you? You are not human!' Barragan howls, his men cowering as Aizen raises a hand in front of him.

'Human? We're getting off topic, Your Majesty. I am not here to ask you to retreat; in fact, I am here for the opposite. You see I am about to launch an attack of my own and I need an army. Yours will do nicely.' Aizen extends his wishes, Barragan leaning forwards slightly, apparently overcoming his fears immediately.

'That sounded like a threat.' Barragan scowls, Aizen tilting his head.

'Ah, that was not a threat. That was a statement.' Sosuke whispers, looking up at the king. 'A true statement.' Barragan and his army begin chattering with one another, almost in uproar at this sole man standing, talking down to their king. 'But what is the truth? Is it what you see before you, King Barragan? If so, then strike me down. I am hopelessly outnumbered and I expect my second in command to flee if I were to fall.' Gin watches Aizen carefully from behind, turning slowly to face Barragan again as tensions begin to mount.

'But, can you, a mortal being, really count on that being the truth? You are shrouded by uncertainty. I am a being who has transcended you. I can bend the truth to my own will. That is what divinity is. The rules and laws of man no longer apply to me. Even before me, with your royal gown, your silver crown and your legions of men, you tremble. I understand and I give pity, it truly is a saddening thing.' Aizen sneers darkly, Barragan gripping the arm rest of his chair so tight that it explodes in his fingers.

'Naturally however, I come bearing forgiveness. Even though you have come with the intent to kill me and traipse upon my soil, I must confess I am perhaps not well enough equipped for the battle that lies ahead.' Aizen explains to them now, the wind running through his hair, the moon light shimmering off of his eyes. 'I need your army. You can fight me. You will die. Essentially, the moment you raise a weapon to me, you will fall. But, I offer you redemption…' Aizen whispers, Barragan ignoring him and roaring at the first line of men to strike, each of them crying out and swinging into Aizen.

'…isn't that…' Sosuke whispers, Gin leaping away into the sky as the men are cut down in an instant, Aizen standing in the same place he was before, blood raining down upon them, Aizen's eyes burning into Barragan's. '…what Godliness is?' The front line of men collapse onto the grass, their blood black in the moonlight, Barragan shuddering now, his men turning and slowly, backing up from Aizen.

'G…Godliness?' Barragan whispers under his breath. Aizen outstretches his hand once more, his coat billowing in the wind as Ulquiorra and Yammy appear suddenly behind him, the four villains now staring down this army.

'I give you a choice. Join my ranks and I will spare you. If you decide against it, then that is fair enough. Either way, I will take your army.' Aizen says, Barragan clenching his fist in an uncontrollable rage. Suddenly, the king vanishes, reappearing in front of Sosuke and swinging downwards with a chained axe, shadows rippling from the blade as it screams downwards through the sky, Aizen standing his ground, watching the fell blade drop.

'DAMN YOU!' Barragan roars, the axe connecting, an explosion of purple tearing the ground out from beneath their feet, Luisenbarn's weapon snapping in two, Aizen's weapon in his hand above his head now. Barragan curls a ball of shadow into his hand and spins round, the others watching as the skeleton thrusts the attack into Sosuke's eyes, the shadow shrieking past the villain. Simply, Aizen reaches through the darkness and places a thin finger on Barragan's forehead, bringing him to his knees.

'W…Who are you…?' Barragan demands, his back creaking beneath the power ebbing around them.

'Aizen. Sosuke Aizen. New lord of this world.' Sosuke grins darkly, his eyes flashing as the grotesque army bow before him in thousands and thousands of rows.

* * *

Komamura's body is lifted up by medics who carry him slowly from the scene, Rukia crying quietly into Ichigo's chest, the boy looking down solemnly at the corpse and then, the bloodied floor where it had been.

'I simply cannot believe it…' Ukitake's voice resonates behind them, the trio turning around to see the white haired man and Shunsui Kyoraku standing next to him.

'Ukitake…Shunsui…' Ichigo whispers, the orange hair blowing softly in the wind.

'Who could have done this?' Chad asks firmly, Shunsui stooping down to inspect the blood on the floor. Scratching his chin, the man straightens up, his pink cloak flapping out behind him as he stands up fast, a strand of aloft hair falling down his face.

'I am completely lost for words.' The man says quietly. He turns to Jushiro, the man's eyes dropping to the floor, a quiet sadness cloaking the air. Suddenly, there is a loud crack on the stone floor and everyone turns around, citizens being ushered aside by guards with swords hanging from their sashes, a figure in the backdrop making his way towards the scene.

'It was an act of war!' booms an elderly voice, a bald man with a lengthy beard and flowing moustache cries, stepping up to the others and slamming his cane down upon the stones, splitting them beneath the wood. He is quite small, but his stature is made up for in muscle mass, his rock hard arms covered in scars and battle wounds, his steel chest cloaked by a small kimono with beads and ribbons hanging from his sash.

'Y…Yamamoto Genryuusai!' Rukia stammers in awe of the man who strides past her, his white cloak almost billowing without end. The mere presence of the man is a rare sight, but to stand beside him, the de facto king of the realm, was a feat almost unheard of.

'Acting King…Genryuusai?' Ichigo stutters, his eyes growing round as the man passes him simply, standing in front of Ukitake and Shunsui, the two bowing quickly to the ground. 'You said an act of war?' Ichigo calls out, the old man turning slowly to him, his eyes closed, as if in a peaceful sleep.

'Of course! You must be young Kurosaki Ichigo…it is clear to me that you are on a need to know basis and know you shall. Whilst I was absent from my post, I was able to determine a few things about what is going on around here…' Yamamoto growls, Ichigo chuckling lightly, opening his arms.

'That's great…!' he cries.

'It would appear my dear friend Sajin was attacked by a spy of Barragan Luisenbarn.' Yamamoto explains, Ichigo slowly shaking his head. Yamamoto turns to Ichigo again now, a look of great solemn on his face. 'I am sorry, but it would seem our young princess was also taken by him.' Kurosaki shakes his head furiously and reaches out to grab Yamamoto's arm as the man turns away, but Genryuusai hoists his arm away from the boy's reach in a split second.

'You're wrong…' Ichigo says coldly. '…it's Aizen.'

'Aizen?' Genryuusai asks gruffly. 'How could Aizen possibly infiltrate the Tower of Seireitei? For your information, boy, Barragan's forces were reportedly spotted at the borders last night.' Yamamoto says darkly, Ichigo gasping.

'What?' Rukia says in horror, Yamamoto nodding.

'You see now why we must leave the foolish misconceptions behind and focus on the real threat.' Yamamoto scorns them, turning to the two men now and muttering something about battle plans and formations, as well as alerting everyone of the enemy's presence. Ichigo, Rukia and Chad leave them alone, making their way through the town's streets into a more secluded corner, to speak at last in private.

'What do you think?' Ichigo asks the two of them. Rukia shakes her head, her hand cupping her chin in thought.

'I don't like any of this. If they truly are such good allies, then why would they be like this? If it is true that Luisenbarn's forces have reached the borders, then I understand the worry. But to call the threat of Aizen a 'foolish misconception'?' Rukia sighs, shaking her head again. 'I do not like it at all.'

'I think they are hiding something.' Chad mutters at last, moving some of his brown hair from his eye. 'Sajin was the only one to truly talk to us and then, the next morning, he is dead?' Yasutora explains, Ichigo nodding in agreement.

'Coincidence?' Kurosaki brings up the suggestion but the other two shoot him down immediately. Ichigo smirks at the response. 'I had hoped not. That settles it. You remember when we spoke to Kaname Tousen yesterday?' Ichigo asks them, the others nodding.

_'I must ask you not to go into the room above this one. It is of great secrecy and, should you enter, it would lead to disastrous consequences.' Kaname says coldly, the three of them backing up slowly. Ichigo lowers his head suspiciously, stepping up to the man, Tousen tilting his head._

_'We're allies aren't we? What have you got to hide?' Kurosaki says darkly._

'I say we go into the room. We'll do it tonight, when there are only the few guards patrolling.' Ichigo declares, Rukia smirking at him, Chad giving him a thumb up. With that, they return to the tower as if nothing has happened, passing the men on the way into their house.

* * *

Kaname Tousen is standing over the coffin of Sajin Komamura, the man's purple hair hanging down beside the bandages wrapped around his eyes.

'_I did not know you well, Sajin Komamura_.' Tousen thinks to himself, clenching his fist on the side of the wooden frame. 'However, this I do not agree with_._' Kaname says coldly, a twitch in his tone.

'_Will you do that for me, Kaname?' Aizen asked, his brown hair pulled back still, running down his back. Tousen, bowing on one knee, nodded unscrupulously, questioning nothing. However, as he stood to his feet, turning to the doorway, he stopped fast in his tracks._

'_Something wrong, Kaname? You do remember the executive I gave to you in its fullest am I right?' Sosuke wondered, Kaname nodding slowly._

'_If I do this…no one else will be hurt, correct? That is what you promised me, Lord Aizen.' Tousen asked, Aizen resting his head on his hand._

'_Of course, Kaname.' The man whispered, staring out through the window that encompasses the entire kingdom. 'Of course…' _

Kaname reaches out beside him, touching the flowers that adorn the coffin, large groups of them in brilliant clusters of colour swaying gently side by side, Komamura's yellow eyes are closed, his hands clasped together by his stomach. The burial ceremony is likely to commence once the war is done. Tousen's arm begins to shake and he breathes in deep, his shoulders sagging loosely as a single tear falls from his unseeing eyes.

'I promised to infiltrate the establishment, not to see innocent men slaughtered.' Tousen says darkly. 'Enough of this…' Kaname pushes himself from the coffin and briskly makes his way from the room, Kurosaki Ichigo in his sights. '…I must aid them in any way I can to prevent the death. I must tell them the secret of this tower. I must tell…!' Kaname begins, only for a figure to step out from the next doorway in, the man smiling softly down at Tousen.

'Going somewhere…' Aizen says callously, a bead of sweat rolling down Tousen's face. '…Kaname?' Tousen swallows hard, Aizen's face deathly serious now, an impatient eyebrow rising up. Tousen clenches his fingers into fists and his arms shake, the man trembling now.

'I…' Tousen begins, his voice latched in his throat. Aizen holds out a hand.

'We successfully commandeered the army of King Barragan.' Sosuke reports placing a hand in the pocket of his dark trousers now, strands of brown hair falling over his pale face. 'You did well in infiltrating the tower and thanks to you; we were able to successfully enact the rest of the plan. Your work is finished here, Kaname.' Aizen explains, looking over his shoulder. Tousen bows. He decides to simply lie his way through it than fight through Aizen.

'I understand. Thank you, Lord Aizen.' Kaname mutters, bowing, his purple hair falling over the bandages around his eyes. Tousen begins to make his way past the man, Aizen running a hand through his hair. Tousen's blindness since birth may have left him without sight but his other senses have been honed thoroughly for his entire life. So he notices when Aizen's hand twitches. Kaname leaps backwards powerfully, skidding through the benches around the coffin. Aizen smiles nastily as Tousen pants, straightening up, the front of his suit splitting open.

'I did think that your blindness would be a problem to me, but I never once imagined you to have such honed senses.' Sosuke whispers, Tousen cursing.

'Of course you wouldn't. You don't pay your subordinates any attention whatsoever.' Kaname snarls, holding his hand out to his side, his bandages unravelling from his eyes. Aizen watches on as Tousen opens his eyes, blank and empty they are, the bandages flitting around his hand and forming a thin blade. The bandages suddenly tear away, revealing a beautiful, shimmering sword beneath them, Kaname gripping it tightly. 'Not even drawing your weapon?'

'Oh? You can tell that much…' Aizen says lightly, only for Kaname to interrupt him again.

'It's not that. I can tell that what sliced through my clothes was no blade, but your own hand. If you are not willing to fight me properly, if you would deny me even the slightest honour…' Kaname purrs, vanishing, the flowers on the floor around where he was billowing outwards as he appears in front of Aizen, swinging out, aiming to decapitate in one blow. '…then I will take your honour from you!'

'…honour?' Sosuke smirks, Kaname's blade slashing the man's shoulder only for Aizen to move to the side at the split second, Tousen cursing as he smashes into the floor, stones and concrete flying up around them. Kaname twists his weapon in his hand and swings it wildly behind his back, Aizen flipping over it and landing beside the coffin now, twirling round to stare down at Tousen, the man staggering to his feet.

'The honour is in being killed by me, Kaname.' Aizen smiles. Suddenly a shrill ringing sound scrapes the air, Aizen narrowing his dark eyes at Tousen, the man whipping his hand out in front of him, blades forming in the air. Kaname rushes at him, the blades hanging in the air behind him as he goes, launching the first set from behind him, like javelins they rocket towards the foe. Aizen dodges swiftly to the side, only for Tousen to be behind him in the air, the villain's eyes widening as he attempts to turn.

'You're finished!' Kaname roars, flinging the other set of blades into Aizen's chest, the man spluttering on blood, crashing into the floor far below in a ball of dust. Tousen lands neatly beside Komamura, tears falling from his eyes now. '_Forgive me_.' With that, he dashes for the door. With a sickening thud, Tousen feels the blade tear through his back and burst out of his chest, the man stumbling forwards as he chokes on blood, Sosuke standing up behind him.

'You should have made sure I was dead.' Aizen remarks, removing the rest of Kaname's weapons from his chest, Tousen sweating.

'I…knew…you wouldn't be…' he breathes heavily, his chest heaving with the sword sticking out of it. Then, he straightens up, crushing the weapon in his hand. '…but I'll bring you down this time!' Aizen smiles sickly as a black mist explodes from behind Kaname, engulfing the room in pure darkness, clawing its way along the walls. Then, almost instantaneously, Aizen is in front of Tousen, the blind man gasping as the black shell shatters around them, raining down like glass. Aizen's face is solemn, his eyes closed. Tousen can sense this change in appearance and lowers his arm slightly, a flicker of…something coming across his mind. Was it…reluctance?

'_Is he…repenting?_' Kaname whispers, the two standing in still time now centimetres apart, the black shell raining down around them. Suddenly, Aizen lashes out, grabbing Tousen's wrist and tearing his arm off, blood splattering across the walls and the floor. Kaname reacts fast, twisting to run away only to be impaled through the back on a sword, Aizen tearing it through the man's body, bringing his lower half with it, almost splitting Kaname in half with one dark swoop.

'You wanted me to use my sword, there you have it.' Aizen grants his wish, staring down at the fallen man who was now lying in a pool of blood, stuttering to himself.

'Y…y…y…' Tousen tries to speak, his eyes watery and flickering open slightly. '…you won't…you won't stop them…the information I was going to relay would have got to them…and still will…' Kaname breathes his last breath, watching Aizen now.

'What?' Sosuke wonders, Tousen gasping. 'You were going to relay information back to them? By them you mean Kurosaki Ichigo?' The villain asks, looking down at his foe.

'_Th…that's…what! He didn't know! Then why did he attack me!_' Kaname thinks to himself as Aizen kneels down beside the man's broken body, an evil smile creeping across his face, his eyes burning into Kaname's.

'I killed you…' Aizen sighs, reaching into his coat and removing a small, purple orb, crackling with the souls of thousands of people. '…because the Hogyoku was hungry. That's all.' In horror, Tousen cries out in his head as a crackling purple light swamps the room, suffocating it, dark electricity shooting off the man as Sosuke chuckles nastily.

* * *

Ichigo is lying in his room, restless. Sighing, he kicks the sheets off of his bed and staggers to the door, pulling his coat around him and pushing some shoes on.

'I gotta get some fresh air…' he mumbles to himself, flicking the light off behind him and closing the door quietly. He takes a turn down the alleyway and finds himself in the courtyard, the statue of the sword towering over him. At night, the area is deathly silent, with only the calming trickle of water running somewhere behind him keeping him from looking over his shoulder.

'Yo!' comes a cry, Ichigo's eyes widening. Spinning around, his brown eyes scan the area before darting upwards, staring at the top of a small building nearby, someone's silhouette tarnishing the moon. Grimmjow straightens up, cracking his knuckles, his blue hair gleaming in the moonlight, his fangs bared in a nasty grin. Narrowing his eyes, Ichigo holds out his hand, his sword appearing in a twirl of black fire, Grimmjow snickering darkly.

'I've been lookin' for ya, kid.'


	20. Juggernaut X

_**Hey there everyone! Wooo another chapter! XD Thank you to my reviewers fuzzibunniez, IchigoKurosakiSotaicho, X-Burner 27 and Scarlette Shizuru! Please keep reviewing and coming back for more! Thank you and enjoy. Tommo2304**_

_**

* * *

**_

Juggernaut X

Grimmjow's blazing eyes stare down at Ichigo, the boy twirling his fiery sword in his fingers. Pouncing from the building in a single leap, Grimmjow flips over in mid-air before vanishing before he hits the floor, Ichigo's brown eyes skimming the air. Then, he feels the wind sharpen behind him and he twists to the side, Grimmjow's hand shredding past him, the blue haired attacker ducking to avoid Ichigo's swipe, the two of them darting away from one another, Grimmjow chuckling lightly to himself, his mouth turning up in a feral grin.

'This. This is the rush I wanted. You're stronger; I can feel it just by getting that close to you.' Grimmjow's eyes flash greedily, the man licking his lips. Ichigo lowers his sword, the fires blowing away leaving an unscathed blade in their wake.

'Why are you here, Grimmjow?' Ichigo asks simply, his orange hair covering his eyes carelessly. Raising an eyebrow, Kurosaki blasts forwards, slamming his blade into the ground, Grimmjow appearing behind the boy and thrusting downwards with his hand, he connects with Ichigo's blade, the two pushing against one another.

'I came to fight, isn't it obvious?' Grimmjow sneers, Ichigo smashing him aside, the two of them bounding into the sky.

'If you're here then Ai-…' Ichigo begins but the villain cuts him off in the middle of his sentence, appearing in the sky above Ichigo, lunging for him with sharp claw like nails. Ichigo swings wildly, a blast of jet black energy eclipsing the moon before scattering and exploding across the hillside. Pivoting his foot, Ichigo manages to swipe out at Grimmjow, the blue haired man attempting to strike at Ichigo's blind side. Dust explodes around the two fighters, tearing out and twisting around the floor beneath them.

'Aizen has no idea where I am. He doesn't consider you a threat and so barely has any information on you. I don't work for him anymore. Open your eyes, Ichigo!' Grimmjow laughs madly, flipping over in the sky and landing a heavy kick in Ichigo's chest, the boy spluttering and smashing into a nearby tree, splitting in down the middle. 'I'm here to fight!'

Ichigo staggers to his feet, swaying slightly.

'You'll relay it back to Aizen…' Kurosaki pants only to receive a fist to the face, Grimmjow throwing him lazily to the side, Ichigo rolling across the stones.

'I told you. I don't work for him anymore. This fight is all that matters to me. Kill or be killed. We're juggernauts you and I. Use your power against me! I want to see it with my own eyes!' Grimmjow laughs crazily, his arms spread out in a wide arc, his fingers grasping at the wind. 'I can feel you've improved since our last battle, Ichigo. So don't fuck with me. If you do…' Grimmjow explodes across the ground, a torrent of dirt flying up behind him as he pulls his arm back, a red ball of light spinning round in his palm. '…I'll tear you to shreds!' Ichigo lifts his head up as the ball of energy comes flying in, the whirring sound and the bright crimson light blinding him.

Grimmjow screams with laughter, throwing back his head, his chest heaving. Looking back at the explosion, the red light staining the night sky, the ball of smoke rolling along the floor, Grimmjow scans the devastation. Then he stops, his blue eyes opening wide in shock as he can make out a silhouette through the dust.

'Use my power you say?' Ichigo's voice resonates through the dirt. The dust swirls around him like a tunnel, engulfing them both, Grimmjow cursing as his blue hair is whipped around his face, his teeth snarling viciously at Ichigo, the boy unharmed, his sword gleaming where it stopped the attack. Finally, Grimmjow punches out at Kurosaki, the boy catching his enemy's hand, Grimmjow's eyes widening again as he gasps.

'Be careful what you wish for, Grimmjow!' Ichigo cries, bringing his sword up in a terrible arc of dark energy, red and black lightning crackling and shooting off of it. A torrent of energy coils upwards into the sky, rocks and concrete flung up into the clouds. Ichigo appears in the sky, his black cloak rippling in the wind, Grimmjow hunched over on one of the chunks of stone. Ichigo pulls his sword around him, a wave of black power swirling from the tip of the blade, bright red blood seeping from Grimmjow's shoulder. Narrowing his eyes, Ichigo watches the man straighten up, the two of them high in the sky amongst the rock and concrete that is still shooting upwards.

'Let's go, Grimmjow.' Ichigo announces, Grimmjow's face hidden by his hair. Suddenly, Ichigo hears a light chuckle, his opponent's shoulders juddering up and down before he throws his head back, almost howling at the moon with a manic laughter.

'Whatever you say, kid.' Grimmjow pulls his hand up in front of his face, his fingers twisting and reforming into long blue claws. Ichigo bares his teeth and readies his blade, Grimmjow pulling his hands back behind him. 'Can you avoid this?' With a shriek and a flash of blue Grimmjow launches his hands forward, the claws bursting off of his hand and rocketing towards Ichigo, the boy whipping his sword out at the first one, the black metal striking against the object sparks flying.

'_It's…made of metal…?_' Ichigo says to himself, struggling to push back the claw, the other four speeding towards him. Cursing, he rolls aside, the claw ripping past him and exploding on the ground below. In the split second before it hits, Ichigo sees it light up and sound vanishes for a single moment, obliterated almost by the colossal noise that is about to erupt. Finally, the claw connects and sends a massive chunk of the courtyard upwards into the air, water raining down around the fighters as the statue is submerged, an entire side of the Sokyoku Hill crumbling, creating a fierce waterfall.

'_Shit…I can't let those hit the area anymore!_' Ichigo curses, speeding towards the other four and barrelling into them, four blue lights glowing ominously, the boy bracing himself as they explode on impact, a ring of aqua careening across the horizon. Grimmjow watches in genuine surprise as Ichigo disappears into the smoke and mist, clapping sarcastically.

'Ho ho…not bad punk. I honestly didn't think you'd throw yourself so chivalrously in front of them like that. But…' Grimmjow watches as the smoke clears, Ichigo panting heavily, blood running down his face and chest, his clothes ripped off, leaving only the bottom half of his cloak on, the rest torn to shreds. His hair plastered to his face, Ichigo breathes in deeply. Grimmjow nods. 'You're definitely tougher. There's still a will to fight in your eyes. I like that. It's like you've got a willingness to die.' Grimmjow holds his hand out, five more claws protruding from his fingers. 'So here I go, no holding back. Later kid, you were fun, I guess.' Grimmjow looks on at Ichigo for a moment, the boy attempting to strengthen his grip around his hilt. 'Still moving?'

'D…' Ichigo spits, Grimmjow lowering his hand. '…d…don't…count me…out…just yet…Grimmjow…!' Ichigo wheezes, slowly lifting his sword in front of his face, his orange hair blowing softly around his eyes. Grimmjow rolls his eyes.

'Now it's just getting pathetic. Later.' Grimmjow sprints towards Ichigo laughing insanely, holding his hand out beside him he whips his fingers around his chest, the missiles blasting towards Ichigo again, speeding towards his face. However, a flash of black lights up Ichigo's eyes and suddenly the area is swallowed up by fire, Grimmjow's missiles exploding on impact, five colossal blue spheres of energy curling around pillars of fiery energy. Grimmjow takes a cautious step back, looking around at the black web of energy slowly coursing around Kurosaki. 'W…what is this!' Grimmjow splutters, choking. Ichigo holds his sword out, the weapon vanishing in a flash.

'_Holy shit! It's this move, the thing Ulquiorra said he saw! It wiped out Nnoitra in one shot!_' Grimmjow thinks to himself, sweating with worry.

'Giretsu.' Ichigo says darkly, swiping downwards with his empty hand, Grimmjow looking up into the cloudy sky, a fierce black blade of power whipping down towards him at a ferocious speed, the villain attempting to raise his arms.

'_I…I'm finished!_' Grimmjow curses in his head, his eyes widening as the attack reaches his face. Suddenly it disperses, Ichigo and Grimmjow looking on in absolute shock as the blade explodes into thousands of black lines, each one dissipating into the air, shooting back past Ichigo and disappearing into the sky, the red line on Ichigo's sword fading slowly. Grimmjow watches and looks around, feeling his face. He was sure the blade was about to strike him. Ichigo looks on in horror as his chains and black bandages fall loose, a feeling of power ebbing away from him. Suddenly, he is punched in the face, Grimmjow's fingers locking around his chin and throwing him down into the side of the Sokyoku Hill.

'KU HA HA HA! IT DIDN'T WORK! YOU MESSED UP!' Grimmjow cries insanely, laughing, Ichigo cursing and toppling out of the hillside. Ichigo looks at his palms, swallowing hard.

'_What just happened? I lost Giretsu? I don't feel any power in me anymore…_' he contemplates, but flips out of the way as Grimmjow comes crashing into the wall, the man snarling nastily, a cruel leer on his face as he draws a blue sword out of the air, clasping his hand around it and slamming his blade into Ichigo's, forcing him back into the sky. Ichigo breaks away and swings out, his sword breaking in half as he connects, the metal shattering like glass.

'_Again…! Could this mean…?_' Ichigo stammers as Grimmjow stabs him through the stomach, the boy spitting blood before being kicked in the chest, reeling off of the blade and slamming into the floor far below, almost rolling into the river. Grimmjow lowers himself down, the wind catching his jacket and causing it to flail around him. In annoyance he tears it off and casts it down onto Ichigo, the boy piercing through it angrily. Grimmjow touches down lightly on the ground and makes his way over slowly, his lip curling up in anger.

'Your attack screwed up. You're a failure. Sure, you would've landed a nice hit on me, but whatever the case you didn't stand a chance.' Grimmjow says coldly, watching Ichigo through glassy eyes, the remaining blue flames burning around them, reflecting off of Grimmjow's soulless eyes. Raising a hand into the sky, Grimmjow's blue claws burst forth again, sparkling in the light of the fire. 'You're finished, Kurosaki Ichigo!'

'Sode no Shirayuki!' a girl shrieks over the crackle of fire and the roar of the river, Grimmjow's eyes widening as his missiles were frozen in mid flight, the villain spinning round sharply, looking up to see Rukia and Chad standing at the top of the Sokyoku Hill, Rukia panting heavily, her brilliant white sword out in front of her. Ichigo's eyes flutter open and he smiles softly, laying his head back on the dusty ground. Grimmjow curses and takes off into the sky, Chad meeting him, throwing a massive punch at the villain, Grimmjow dancing around him, the two throwing punches at each other. Ichigo raises his hand in front of his face, watching the last piece of black bandage shrivel up and split apart into sparkles of dust drifting away on the wind.

'_What do I do now?_' Ichigo sighs, his eyes focusing on the fight above him. Chad launches a green laser at the man, Grimmjow catching it in a single hand and crushing the end of it into shards, Rukia skidding out behind the enemy, her eyes narrowing. Grimmjow leans round, his blue eyes swivelling back to stare into hers.

'What're two low life punks like you doing here?' Grimmjow snarls nastily. Shoving a hand into his pocket, the man sighs, rubbing the back of his head. 'This is our fight, so beat it before I kill you.' Rukia however clenches her fingers around her sword, though the metal shakes and rattles with fear. Grimmjow raises an eyebrow. 'Huh? You wanna die?' Rukia closes her eyes and rushes towards Grimmjow, twirling her sword as she goes, ice and snow flowing from the blade creating a rotor like weapon, shards of ice spinning viciously around and around in front of her. Suddenly, Grimmjow merely punches through her sword with his palm, shattering it, the girl whimpering now as his insane grin comes into view through the snow.

'I'll take that as a yes.' Grimmjow laughs, pulling his arm back only for Chad to latch onto it with his bear like grip, Grimmjow straining under the weight. 'Wha…?' he splutters, twisting round to kick Chad in the chest. Chad splutters, choking on saliva before crashing into a wall, Rukia swinging her zanpakuto towards the villain, the blade rebuilding itself in the air only for Grimmjow to crush it again, moving his hand down to hers and snapping her wrist in a fell crunch. The girl screams and backs off, Grimmjow cackling maniacally. Rukia pants, her hand falling limp beside her.

'_Damn this…if only I was stronger…if only I could stand up to him!_' she curses her own weakness and lunges for him again, Grimmjow brushing past her silently, looking straight past the girl, her eyes widening before dulling, blood spraying from her side.

'Tch…what a waste.' Grimmjow says bluntly, his sword glinting in the light of the flame as Rukia falls from the sky, crashing to the ground in a plume of dust, Grimmjow's blue hair fluttering softly in the wind, embers zipping around them in the air. Ichigo's eyes widen in horror as he sees Rukia disappear into the smoke, Grimmjow turning to advance on Chad, the man staggering out of the rubble. Clenching his fist, Ichigo punches the floor, his powers sapped from his body.

'_What the hell do I do! I've lost Giretsu! I don't know what to do! Unless…_' Ichigo remembers, his eyes lighting up as he flashes back to a previous encounter.

'_Your original powers were mature, then they immature into that white sword. Now we have to mature them again.' Shinji deduced. _

'_You're powers are maturing. It would appear this is a manual process you must perform, Ichigo.' Shinji whispered._

Ichigo attempts to sit up, to look around for the remnants of his sword.

'I…I have to…manually push my powers into their next transition stage…it would appear they need to immature again…before maturing once more…' Ichigo coughs, his eyes burning blue. 'But how do I do it?'

'_**About time!**_' a voice rings out through Ichigo's mind and his eyes widen, the bone white version of himself standing before him now, Grimmjow and Chad oblivious to him. The man leers down at Ichigo, his black and yellow eyes flashing in the fire. '_**What a mess you've got yourself into, Ichigo! You couldn't even beat this chump before Giretsu timed out on ya!**_'

'T…timed out?' Ichigo wonders, the Other Ichigo rolling his eyes impatiently.

'_**Of course! Did you think that with your powers you'd keep them forever! You're an idiot, Ichigo! Your powers jump evolutionary stages, stages regular fighters would have to train eons to reach! But because of this, the mature stages of your power can only last for a certain time before being crushed by your ever growing power!**_' The Other Ichigo barks angrily at him, Ichigo's eyes staring into this apparition.

'I…I don't…' Ichigo begins but a sword suddenly sticks into the ground inches in front of him, Ichigo catching his breath.

'_**I can't be dealing with this, Ichigo.**_ _**You have to manually break out of your immature stages by training, but your immature stages themselves can be brought on at any moment. Even though they are immature, they are a step up from the last mature stage. Think about it, you had your original mature strength which then became immature through your training with Hirako Shinji.**_' The Other Ichigo explains.

'I see…' Ichigo nods slowly.

'_**You were then stronger than you had been previously, even though you were now immature, in 'transition' as you call it. The transition from mature to mature doesn't come naturally to you; you have to train, like you did again to defeat Nnoitra Jiruga. You broke free of your immature stage and became the form 'Giretsu'. That was a mature form but you overused it. Nnoitra, Kenpachi and now Grimmjow too? It doesn't stick around like your god damn servant Ichigo!**_' The Other Ichigo snaps at him, clearly angered now as Ichigo tries to take in everything he says clearly.

'_**I don't know when you will achieve your next mature form. But you will have to train Ichigo. For now though, slip into your next 'transition' period and kick the crap outta this guy! You have to, not only for your idiot friends but for the sake of your own growth!**_' The Other Ichigo screams, Ichigo standing to his feet slowly, gripping his sword. Suddenly, The Other Ichigo rams his white blade through Ichigo, the boy spluttering before stumbling backwards and falling head first into the churning, raging river, water shooting up around him as he hits the murky surface.

Meanwhile, Chad throws a multitude of punches towards Grimmjow, the villain avoiding every single one of them. Chad's eyes catch sudden notice of Ichigo disappearing into the river and he curses, gritting his teeth. Grimmjow notices and instantly rushes forwards, Chad attempting to spin around. He hurls an earth shattering punch towards Grimmjow but breaks through a misty veil, Grimmjow reappearing behind Chad, the man gasping.

'No…!' he stutters as he is cut down, Grimmjow sighing to himself as he forces Chad from his blade, the man crashing onto the rocky floor beside Rukia. Grimmjow swings his weapon up onto his shoulder, cursing their weakness.

'Tch. I've never known a group of people so weak.' With that, he lands softly on the floor, watching as the two heroes try and struggle, Rukia almost still, Chad forcing himself up onto his sole arm, coughing violently now, his brown hair hanging down over his face. Rukia's still eyes hover over the crevice Ichigo disappeared over, longing for him to suddenly appear over it, heroically, like he did before when they were attacked by Nnoitra.

'I…chigo…' she splutters, blood running down her chin. Grimmjow kicks Chad brutally in the chest sending the man crashing back to the ground, his back cracking on the rocks.

'I've had enough of this.' Grimmjow grunts, picking up Chad by the head, a bright, blood red ball of energy forming in his hand, Chad's eyes flickering with defeat as Grimmjow's mouth curls up into a monstrous grin, his panther like fangs glistening in the red light of his attack, the sound of a whirring, crackling ball of light whipping round in Chad's ears. 'Y'see, I'm a juggernaut. The difference between you and me? You're weak as shit. You can't possibly move me, no matter how rock hard your body is compared to mine. I'm just stronger. That's all there is to it.'

Chad watches him through beaten eyes before looking past Grimmjow, the villain raising an eyebrow in surprise as he notices a bright light in Chad's eye. Spinning round, he throws Chad aside and holds out his hands as a white blast of energy comes tearing towards him, Grimmjow cursing as the attack rips through him, the villain screaming angrily, gargling on blood. Chad and Rukia watching in awe, a figure steps out of the dust, Grimmjow wiping his mouth.

'A…white Getsuga? Just what the hell…are you?' he whispers as a white haired figure steps out in front of them. Rukia gasps, Chad's eyes widening as Ichigo steps down onto the rocks, his skin paler than before, his hair now a bone white. His eyes are different, they look sad, the iris a light blue compared to the blank sclera. He is draped in a long black gown with a white coat on top, like a haori in shape, but torn and ripped at the bottom. Silver chains now encroach his arms, wrapping up around his neck like a choker. In his hand there is a white sword again, constantly releasing reams of energy into the sky behind it, like a blizzard of snow.

Ichigo looks up at them, his crystal blue eyes sparkling. Grimmjow curses, cowering almost, clenching his fists.

'K…Kurosaki Ichigo…changed again!' Grimmjow splutters, his teeth grinding together. Lifting off of his foot with a newfound elegance, Ichigo glides towards Grimmjow and is in front of him even before the man can respond, the villain gasping. Ichigo swings his weapon downwards, Grimmjow disappearing in a snowy white blast of light which raises the rocks from the ground, Grimmjow thrown upwards into the sky. Ichigo explodes into the sky, a sonic boom emanating from him as he climbs towards his opponent, time standing still as he leaps up in front of the man, Grimmjow trying to summon his sword in time.

'No-!' Grimmjow chokes as Ichigo kicks him in the stomach, the man spiralling downwards before slamming far into the ground below, Ichigo hovering lightly in the air, like a ghost now, looking down on the world with his icy eyes. Chad and Rukia stare up at him in shock, his spectre like white figure floating lazily down to earth again, his blue eyes flashing in the light of the moon, the gentle wind caressing his white hair. Spinning his sword in his fingers, Ichigo flips it from his hand and swipes outwards, catching the weapon heavily in his palm and pointing it at Grimmjow, the villain stooping to his feet, his jacket torn in half and falling from his body revealing blue tattoos crawling up his chest.

Grimmjow raises an eyebrow and spits blood from his mouth.

'What? You askin' me to leave?' Jeagerjaquez growls dangerously, his eyes gleaming hungrily as he pounces on his foe, pulling his hands back behind him, the blue missiles pulsating on his fingers as he rushes forwards. 'GIMME A FUCKIN' BREAK!' Ichigo takes a step forwards, Grimmjow slamming his foot down into the gravel and kicking out, weaving past Kurosaki, the boy keeping his sword low to the ground. Suddenly, Ichigo's eyes flash and he fades away, like smoke in the air, Grimmjow grimacing as the cold lick of metal rips into his shoulder and brings him crashing to his knees. The villain hovers above ground, sinking to his knees as blood floats from the wound in his shoulder, escaping into the air, his eyes staring up at the moon, like a lowly dog.

Ichigo glides into place beside him, cleaning his blade smoothly with the tips of his spider thin fingers, his blue eyes falling over the man. Grimmjow hits the floor, but manages to keep himself up with one fist, shaking and shuddering.

'S…say…something…' Grimmjow wheezes, his eyes closed. Ichigo looks down at him pitifully, turning his head away slowly. '…what's the matter? Nothin'…to say? You scared…?' Grimmjow says slowly, the temper breaking through in his voice. Ichigo's blue eyes meet Grimmjow's and the man chokes, gasping at not the fear in Ichigo's eyes, but the worry. Ichigo is scanning the wound he'd left on his opponent. And he feels remorse for every single hit. Grimmjow's teeth clench together and he raises his head, his mouth opening wide to reveal sudden feral like fangs.

'YOU FUCKIN' SCARED OF ME, KUROSAKI ICHIGO!' With this, Grimmjow's body is surrounded by a warping blue typhoon of power, his hair extending down his back like a teal blue mane, his teeth sparkling devilishly in a newly wide grin, his eyes thinner than before. His arms are more muscular and now his fingers are actual claws, black in colour, pearl white fur lining his arms, like some kind of werewolf. His blue tattoos seem to glow in the moonlight and he lifts his head, howling wildly, Ichigo watching through narrow eyes. Grimmjow grins quickly, flashing a darkly sinister smirk at the boy before darting across the ground, bursting forwards with a newfound speed.

'IT'S OVER, KUROSAKI ICHIGO!' Grimmjow screams, his eyes wide with madness as he whips his hand forwards, ten blue knives burning into existence from the sky around them, Ichigo standing perfectly still as the creature blisters across the landscape. 'Desgarron! My ultimate attack!' Grimmjow purrs, bounding across the hillside, a wave of dust and debris building up behind him as his ten blue, almost celestial swords hover above him. Like jets they suddenly blast off from the sky in a ring of aqua light which scopes the entire battlefield.

Ichigo slowly raises his zanpakuto only to be pierced in the arm by the first sword, the beam of light flinging him into the side of the Sokyoku Hill, the others stabbing him ruthlessly, holding him in place as he hangs his head, his white hair falling over his face. Complacency lining his feet, Grimmjow lowers himself down in front of Kurosaki and with a flicker of madness lashes out, clasping Ichigo's neck with his claws.

'What do you think, Kurosaki?' Grimmjow laughs malevolently, shaking Ichigo's neck roughly. The villain sneers in the boy's face, Ichigo's eyes hidden by his snow white hair. 'Huh! Answer me!' However, Ichigo remains still, the air falling cold all of a sudden, Grimmjow looking around, beginning to grow nervous. Finally he whips his hand back and rips one of his swords from Ichigo's body, poised to impale the boy. 'Fine! Then I'll gut you here and now for all your little friends to see! You're done here, Kurosaki Ichigo!' Grimmjow shrieks, flinging the Desgarron blade forwards in a blur of blue. Then, Ichigo looks up, his blue eyes shimmering.

Reaching out with a pale hand, Ichigo merely catches the point of the blade between his fingers, Grimmjow watching in aghast horror as the other blades begin to burn up, crumbling down into mere dust and blowing away in the wind.

'Grimmjow…' Ichigo says at last, a cold undertone to his voice. The enemy gasps, taken aback as Ichigo crushes the sword in his hand. '…if Giretsu defeated Nnoitra and you're weaker than him, why would a form stronger than that lose to someone like you?' Grimmjow is initially stunned, his eyes twitching as Ichigo simply watches, apparently waiting for an answer. Then, snarling, almost rabid in fact, Grimmjow whips a sword from thin air and screams wildly like a crazed animal, his mass of blue hair billowing around him in the wind.

'YOU RAT!' Grimmjow bellows, Ichigo drawing his own sword, a sheet of white power seeping from the blade as he runs it through Grimmjow's weapon, shattering it into thousands upon thousands of blue shards that dance in the air. In a pillar of white light, the last thing Grimmjow sees is Ichigo's crystal blue eye behind the sword, staring into his own eyes. The light hits Grimmjow, the man silent as his body is distorted in the power, Ichigo's eyes still burning into his own as the ground is lifted from its foundations and thrown all around them, chunks of rock and earth being launched for miles. Grimmjow's own eyes light up, flashing a brilliant white as the continually rising sound of screeching power forces its way into his ears.

'_You…little shit…how'd you get this good?_' Grimmjow thinks to himself as he is suspended in the blast, managing a small grin. He reaches out to Ichigo's eyes as if to claw them out, but looks down and notices that in a flurry of blue sparkles his arm is shattering and breaking away before him. Grimmjow watches as his long hair dissipates around him, his fur breaking apart with the rest of his arms.

'_Nice fight…I can die happy I guess. It was all I wanted after all._' Grimmjow says to himself, closing his eyes on Ichigo's own, his torso pulling apart at the seams. '_Screw it. Beat Aizen kid. Bring that asshole down a couple of notches._' Grimmjow's eyes flash open for the last few seconds, Ichigo still standing, solemn, a look of reluctance on his face.

'Kurosaki Ichigo!' Grimmjow screams to him, the churning sound of the blast still racking their ears as Grimmjow, merely a face and a shoulder remaining now, barks out to him with a wide and cheeky grin. 'Kick Aizen's ass! Then get back to the other side and give me a real fight!' At this, Ichigo's lips turn up into a small smile and he brushes some of his white hair aside, his blue eyes lighting up.

'You got it.' He says simply, the little emotion he has left in him escaping his tongue. Grimmjow chuckles to himself as the white beam swallows him up, his blue eye distorting and warping before finally turning to dust in front of them all, the light shooting up into the sky and vanishing from sight. Ichigo watches silently before twisting his sword in his hand and sliding it slowly into the sheathe, the satisfying clink of metal ringing out around him. The wind blows quietly and he zips down towards Rukia and Chad, the man sitting up now, tending to Kuchiki's wounds.

'Thank you…both of you.' Ichigo smiles kindly, Chad giving him a thumbs up, Rukia smiling softly, her black hair messed all over her face. 'There is something we have to do. Grimmjow's attack can't have be random, something is wrong here.' Staggering, the boy clasps his shoulder as blood tears out of his white coat, Chad standing up, towering over the boy.

'You're wounded. Knowing you you're going to suggest something reckless too. Can it not wait?' Chad asks, but he already knows the answer as Ichigo flashes him a cheeky grin. Chad nods and stoops down to Rukia, ready to lift her up but she shakes her head, standing up herself.

'I have administered bandages to myself already…I knew the risks of engaging with him in battle.' She breathes heavily, but smiles to herself, realising she fought without being afraid. Ichigo places a hand on her shoulder and smirks.

'Still, you did fantastic, the two of you guys. Now though…' Ichigo says, turning to look darkly up at the Tower of Seireitei. The tower is suddenly foreboding, almost an alien place looming over them, like a prison on an island. '…we're going into that room. Right now.' Expecting to be met with resistance, Ichigo turns round with his hands raised in defiance only for the other two to already be looking for a way up. Smiling to himself, Ichigo grins and chases after them, the wind running through his white hair.

* * *

The three of them stand waiting outside the door. There's no one around and there appears to be no lock either. Ichigo takes a cautious step forwards, taking a moment to ponder what could possibly be behind this door. There are no strange feelings coming from it. That in itself is strange. Ichigo reaches out to touch the wood with his pale hand, expecting it to perhaps strike him or be completely barred shut.

'Ichigo…' Rukia whispers, her eyes watching the hand approach the door. Finally, he touches the door, resting his palm against it and it shoots open, swivelling round and round before finally leaving nothing but a clear doorway into a pitch black room. They take a few steps in and, almost instantly, the feeling hits them on the chest.

'…something is being heavily suppressed in here.' Chad whispers to them, Ichigo nodding. He looks down at Rukia, the girl responding by whipping her hand out in front of her and clicking her fingers, a small ball of red light curling into place in the palm of her hand as she whispers the incantation. The red light swamps the room and their eyes widen in horror at the sight before them. In front of them slumped against the back wall was Orihime Inoue, tied up and gagged, her aura being repressed by an unknown force, tears streaming down her face, her hair messy and falling over her features.

'Inoue!' Ichigo roars and thunders over to her, slicing her out of the ropes immediately to see they have cut through her flesh slightly. Suddenly, Chad taps him on the shoulder and Ichigo looks over to where they are looking. Sitting, against the adjacent wall this time, was Yamamoto Genryuusai, beaten up and bludgeoned, dried blood on his beard, he too bound and chained to the wall, his power, though fading, repressed as well.

'What the hell is this!' Ichigo snarls, backing away from the man, his eyes wide in disbelief. Then, they heard a noise by the door, an ominous shadow appearing as someone steps down by the entrance, Ichigo squinting to see another Yamamoto at the doorway, sneering under his beard.

'Well well…this is getting complicated now.'


	21. Crush the World Down

**Welcome back everyone, thank you for your ongoing support so far! I hope the enjoy the chapter and please leave a review! Thanks to fuzzibunniez, IchigoKurosakiSotaicho, Scarlette Shizuru and X-Burner 27 for their following! **

* * *

_**Crush the World Down**_

Yamamoto stands in the doorway, his hands resting on his cane. Ichigo, Chad and Rukia stare at him as he takes a slow step into the room, raising an eyebrow at the trio, his gaze falling onto Orihime, the girl still curled up in the corner, Rukia kneeling by her side.

'Ho…?' Yamamoto whispers darkly, turning his head to look at the other Yamamoto, beaten and tired by the wall.

'What…?' Ichigo stutters slowly, tightening his grip on his sword. '…Just what the hell is going on here!' he barks angrily, Yamamoto's gaze returning to him at last. The elderly man takes a few more imposing steps into the room, his feet thudding across the polished wood as he stops fast in front of them, his uniform billowing out around him.

'Acting…King…Yamamoto…?' Rukia stammers, her eyes shuddering. Suddenly, the old man begins to chuckle, his back hunched over now. Grinning, Yamamoto straightens up and unleashes his power, the room trembling, crackling and spurting with energy, almost tearing the wood to pieces and splinters. Ichigo watches in horror, sweating under the pressure, cursing.

'_Could this be what Byakuya meant…?_' Ichigo thinks to himself, being forced down to his knee, his white hair whipping around in the force of Yamamoto's power.

_Byakuya said slowly, Ichigo looking from Rukia now down to Byakuya. '…don't…trust…Y…Y…' _Ichigo's eyes widen as he remembers back to conversation he had with Rukia also, just outside the tower on the day they arrived.

'_You mean Genryuusai?' Urahara asked, Byakuya nodding in response._

'_Yes. The Inoues were very personal people. Genryuusai merely seems a strange choice considering they did not know him.'_

Suddenly, as he tries to lift his strained neck, Ichigo hears Rukia over the crushing sound of power, Yamamoto letting up, Chad crashing to his knee, breathing heavily as Rukia's eyes stare at the man in horror.

'Don't trust Yamamoto…' she breathes coldly, her breath snaking through the air. The elderly man holds out his arms, laughing again.

'But you did.' He says dangerously, a greedy look in his old eye. 'Your brother was part of the resistance yet you still chose to shy away from his warnings. Now you have all been tricked, and, you, the final line in the legacy chosen to bring me down will be squashed like ants here and now.' Genryuusai sneers.

'Bring you down?' Ichigo ponders, struggling to his feet. 'Just who are you…?' his blue eyes flit over to the other Yamamoto. 'Who is he and why the fuck is Inoue here!' Ichigo roars, heaving himself to his feet and pulling his flowing white sword out around him, Yamamoto smiling nastily. Smirking to himself, the old man runs a hand across his head, sighing, his voice suddenly different now deeper and smoother, the aged hoarseness vanquished from his lungs.

'I suppose some answers are in order…' he sighs, opening his eyes revealing them to be black with white iris', Ichigo gasping in horror, Chad cursing. '…Kanzen Saimin.' Slowly, Ichigo and the others watch as the elderly man before them begins to dissipate into the air, shattering and breaking down, his face warping and twisting, his long white beard turning brown and falling down the back of his head, the wrinkles on his face forming scars.

His uniform breaks away like a shell, unravelling around him, revealing his white shirt and black trousers, Sosuke Aizen stepping out of the smoke that was Yamamoto Genryuusai, Ichigo lost for words.

'I see you're completely mystified. I understand.' Aizen smiles darkly, summoning his sword from a burst of green light in the air and holding it out, surveying the blade with lifeless eyes. 'My ability is Kanzen Saimin, absolute hypnosis. Of course, it is imperfect. There is one single flaw, but you didn't exploit it. This world, this Tower of Seireitei, it's very real.' Aizen explains, holding a hand out in front of him.

'However, the people in it are not. I've been keeping you alive to merely see what Urahara had planned for you but so far nothing has come out of it aside from you defeating that idiot Grimmjow. I'm disappointed.' Aizen sneers, Chad suddenly making a break for it, raising his fist at Aizen, the man chuckling. Chad is instantly stopped in his path, Ukitake appearing before the villain and smashing Chad across the room.

'Ukitake!' Ichigo chokes, rushing over to Chad's fallen body, the man waving him off. In horror they watch as Ukitake's body breaks down, revealing the cold demeanour of Ulquiorra beneath it, his green eyes piercing Ichigo's own. Shunsui appears in the doorway, his body unravelling also, Coyote Starrk beneath it, yawning quietly to himself, Ichigo grabbing Inoue and Rukia, the four heroes backing up together as Soi Fon zips into the room, breaking out of her shell, Harribel landing heavily on the wood.

'What the hell is this!' Ichigo screams, his blue eyes whipping around at the figures arriving, Mayuri stepping out of the shadows, his body splitting in half, the sheet on what he is holding burning up and revealing a tube full of red water, Aaroniero straightening himself up over them. Toshiro steps into the room, his body twisting around him, Gin Ichimaru stepping out of the icy smoke, rubbing the back of his head.

'Ow ow ow!' he mutters. 'Why did I have to be the little punk?' Finally, it appears everyone has arrived and the villains grin to one another, Aizen staring down at the four in the middle of the room, Yamamoto slumped by the wall still, his breathing faint. Ichigo stands up in front of them, his arms wide open, screaming at Aizen with an insane rage.

'HOW DID YOU DO THIS!' he roars, his white hair falling over his face, Aizen now not amused.

'You see, after Orihime was kidnapped, I made my move and arrived at the Tower, placing it under my hypnosis. I then took on the guise of Acting King Genryuusai, kidnapped the real Yamamoto and repressed his spiritual pressure with a machine known as the 'Wonder Bug', built by Szayel Aporro Granz. Orihime, as you've just found out, was placed in the same room. I then instructed the remaining guards to separate and go on 'far away missions'. Completely fabricated of course, but the real versions of Shunsui Kyoraku, Jushiro Ukitake and the others won't be able to arrive in time to save your lives. My men then took over the tower and we killed everyone, for the Hogyoku to feast on their souls before I cast another illusion, purposely for you.' Aizen says proudly, explaining his plan.

'Naturally, not everything went to plan. There were a few hitches with performing an illusion of such grandeur.' Aizen confesses, feigning disappointment, his men laughing darkly around him. 'For one thing, if either of you had ever touched any of these people, the illusion would have been instantly broken.' At this, Ichigo gasps with revelation.

'_Whoa are you alright!' Ichigo asks, leaning in to grab the man's arm but he moves away quickly, avoiding Ichigo's hand. _

'_Ah, I'm fine…!' Ukitake laughs meekly._

'Not only that, but the air became thin due to having to stretch the illusion out across such a wide area, something Rukia Kuchiki there noticed almost as soon as you entered. The final issue was the dark feeling Rukia got from the area, but I honestly wondered whether or not you would catch something out. It would appear you didn't.' Sosuke explains, Chad stepping forwards.

'No wonder you tried to turn the battle from Aizen to Barragan all the time…' Chad growls dangerously, Gin chuckling lightly.

'Barragan Barragan…oh yeah, didn't you leave him at the borders?' Ichimaru wonders, looking lazily over at Aizen, the man nodding.

'Ah…the crows will pick at him forever.' Aizen jeers, Ichigo listening to this in horror.

'What about Komamura, I don't see him here? So you killed one of your own men?' Ichigo barks, his blue eyes seething with rage. At this, Coyote Starrk steps forwards, scratching the goatee on his chin, rubbing his thick, brown hair.

'I killed him. Sajin Komamura…' the man yawns, grumbling. '…was the only one who wasn't replaced by one of us. That explains why he ended up being so protective over you; Kaname could have ended up blowing his cover if we hadn't killed Komamura in time…' Starrk mumbles, opening a purple eye to the heroes. Whilst this is going on, Rukia has her eyes closed behind everyone, her back to Aizen and the rest, tears running down her face. However, she has something in her hand and switches it on, her black hair falling over her face.

Finally, Aizen steps over to them, Ichigo standing his ground, his arms out in front of his friends.

'You did well, that much I won't deny. Where Kisuke's resistance failed on numerous occasions to kill me, you have dispatched four of my strongest soldiers. You have continued their legacy that much is for sure…' Aizen glowers, his eyes widening insanely. '…of failure.' Clicking his fingers, the entire illusion surrounding the tower shatters, falling apart like a colossal mirror, Aizen stepping sideways, allowing Ichigo and the others to walk to the balcony.

'See, Princess, see what is going to happen to your illustrious kingdom!' Aizen snarls nastily, the orange haired girl staggering to the balcony, clasping it with weak hands and screaming as monstrous creatures traipse through villages, people screaming and crying as Rukon is overthrown, fires burning and raging throughout the nearby forests. 'My army now rages through and soon, when we have taken care of little Kurosaki Ichigo, you will be my bride and I will be king…' Aizen doesn't get to finish however as the girl runs at him, punching him wildly in the chest, glistening tears raining from her eyes.

'You monster! You monster!' she weeps, Aizen grinning darkly, Ulquiorra clasping her by the throat, the girl breathing faintly.

'Inoue!' Ichigo roars, turning to her, but Sosuke steps in front of him, the man's long brown hair billowing in the wind.

'I won't lie, Kurosaki. I did take an interest in you. Your evolutionary process of growth is astounding. I've never seen anything like it. However, whilst still tremendous, you don't have anywhere near the power to match me.' Aizen draws his sword from midair and twists it in Ichigo's face, the boy swallowing hard, sweating beneath his snowy hair. 'The war begins.' In an explosion of power, fire erupts from the Tower of Seireitei, raining down upon the courtyard. Chad darts over to Orihime only to be swatted aside by Yammy, the colossal giant crashing into the battlefield, laughing idiotically.

'BU HA HA HA! Looks like we meet again!' Yammy roars, the dust falling down around him as he wipes his fat lips. Chad skids backwards, kicking off and flipping over into the air, cursing, pushing his hair from his eyes in frustration. Yammy narrows his eyes at the man's missing arm before turning his mouth into an ugly smile. 'You never got your arm back? How pathetic! I'll destroy you!' The man roars, flinging an earth shattering punch towards Chad, the boy watching as the colossal arm comes thundering through the air. Whipping his single arm out around him, like plasma, his black and red armour seeps along his biceps, building up around his shoulder as he readies himself, standing firm against the enemy.

At the same time, Rukia finishes sending a message through the small device in her hand and pockets it, standing up just in time to roll aside as a sword smashes into the wooden floor, splintering it into a million pieces. She skids around, a towering figure behind her, his blood red liquid warping around the two small heads watching her through malicious eyes.

'Who are you?' Rukia scowls, unable to see the top half of her enemy through the shadows and raging fires that were now engulfing the land.

'You don't know?' the figure replies, his voice eerily similar to someone's she once knew.

'Show yourself!' she shrieks, the man stepping slowly out into the light. Rukia gasps, dropping her sword and listening to it crash against the wooden floor as she stares at Byakuya Kuchiki, the man sneering nastily down at her. Rukia sinks to her knees and a few tears roll down her cheeks as she shakes her head, curling her hands into fists. 'Why are you here…?' she whispers, shuddering from her crying, her black hair falling around her face.

'Because you let me die, Rukia.' Byakuya says coldly, his dark eyes scowling at her accusingly. Drawing his sword slowly, the blade glints in the light, Rukia's pitiful reflection cast in the metal. Byakuya lashes out, Rukia's arm flayed with blood as she rolls across the wood, crashing into a wall and spluttering now, Byakuya taking a few small steps towards her, his eyes narrow and heartless. Raising his sword above his head, the man's black hair flows out around him as his eyes flash purple, Rukia cowering beneath him.

'Now die for me, Rukia.' Byakuya drones, his sword exploding into a mist of pink, Rukia whipping her icy sword around herself, readying her blade, the weapon shaking and rattling in her fearful hand as she looks up into her brother's eyes.

'_I can't do this…brother…I knew I wasn't ready for battle…I'm sorry Ichigo…_'

* * *

Ichigo and Aizen stare one another down, Ichigo standing slightly slouched, unsure of what stance to take. His white hair is obscuring his vision slightly and he tries to move it, only to realise that by lifting his arm to do so he is halving his attack power. Then he clenches his fist, sweat trickling down his forehead as Sosuke watches him through merciless eyes.

'_What am I doing? When fighting those other guys…Szayel, Nnoitra, Kenpachi, Grimmjow…I never felt like this. I'm analysing even the slightest movement I make for failure. I can't make any mistakes…not agai-…_' Ichigo says in his mind, only for Aizen to begin to clap sarcastically, the boy's icy blue eyes widening.

'There's no need to look so shocked, Kurosaki Ichigo. I can understand your pain. Unlike those before me, I have no openings. You cannot fight with such lax strategy. No…against me, you cannot fight at all.' With this, Aizen zips towards Ichigo across the balcony, Ichigo whipping his sword around him, a ghostly white line following it as he roars.

'_I can't let it break again!_' Ichigo screams in his head, Aizen smiling dangerously as the two blades lock, lightning spewing out and tearing around the walls of the building, the top of the tower exploding above their heads in a shower of fire and brimstone, almost like a meteor just smashed into it. The dust clears, Ichigo pushes against Aizen, sparks bursting through the thick smoke circling the two fighters. 'Getsuga Tenshou!' Ichigo cries out, unleashing a wide white arc of lightning into the sky, obliterating the tower further, Sosuke merely skidding to the side to avoid it.

'Can you avoid this?' Aizen asks coldly, swinging his sword at Ichigo's eye, the boy grunting as he pulls his own weapon back down and kicks off of the floor, keeling under the blade and watching it fly overhead, eclipsing the sun. Ichigo then kicks his foot out, aiming straight for Aizen's chin, the man's black and white eyes looking down sharply as he moves hastily to avoid the attack. The two fighters speed away from one another, Ichigo panting heavily, Aizen running a hand through his hair.

'You've improved. Your reflexes can react far quicker and more efficiently to my moves than the last time we fought. However…' Aizen whispers, Ichigo's eyes widening as a thick shoot of blood erupts from his shoulder, the boy grimacing. Aizen raises an eyebrow. 'Ho…it would appear your durability has also improved. But…' Suddenly Ichigo is gone, Aizen's eyes widening in quick shock, yet he collects himself as he notices Ichigo's shadow on the tower wall above him, the boy leaping, sword raised high above him. The man's eyes move slyly behind him, Ichigo gasping as he collects a Getsuga Tenshou on his sword.

'…you've a lot to learn before you can compete with me.' Aizen smiles sadistically, unleashing a purple blast of tempestuous fire at Ichigo, the boy caught in the blast, his screams drowned out by the raging crackle of fire. As the flames vanish, Ichigo falls to the balcony, his smoking body hitting the ground with a thud.

'Ichigo!' Orihime shrieks, tears running from her eyes. However, Ulquiorra tightens his grip around her necks and throws her towards the nearest wall. She hits it with a crack and slumps towards the ground, the villain making his way over to her, his hands in his pockets. His black hair caught by the wind, Ulquiorra's deathly green eyes burn into the girl as she struggles to stand back to her feet.

'What is the point? What is the point in screaming for that man?' Ulquiorra wonders, tilting his head the woman. 'Lord Aizen will make short work of him, then the other two you travelled with. Give it up.' Ulquiorra hisses scathingly, Orihime looking down at the ground, her locks dropping over her eyes as she stands slowly to her feet, the villain raising an eyebrow.

'You're wrong…' Inoue says coldly, looking up fast, her grey eyes locking with Ulquiorra's. '…you're completely wrong. Ichigo…' she says quietly, Ichigo climbing to his feet, tearing off some of the burnt section of his clothes. '…Chad…' she continues, Chad leaping aside as Yammy's massive punch bursts through one of the stone walls. '…and Rukia…we'll all pull through together!' Orihime snaps, Ulquiorra watching her quietly before closing his eyes and sighing lazily.

'So naïve…' He says simply, turning away from her to continue watching his master, Ichigo straightening up now. The boy hauls his sword up in front of his chest, the burning feeling still coursing through his body as Aizen chuckles, nodding, impressed.

'That was a Hado 54, Haien. I must say, I didn't expect you to survive it. But take one more and it's all over.' Aizen mocks, Ichigo grinning slightly, his body slightly charred and still scorching hot. Pointing a weak finger at his enemy, Kurosaki laughs, smoke drifting from his mouth.

'Funny, seeing you use something Kisuke created…you really were inferior to him weren't you? I bet he'd have torn me to shreds with that move.' Ichigo chuckles, attempting to rile the man. Aizen's eyes twitch dangerously and his fingers flick by his side. Ichigo narrows his eyes, watching every move carefully. However, Aizen collects himself quickly again, merely running a hand through his hair and laughing daintily to himself.

'Amusing, Kurosaki Ichigo. You really are interesting. For you to talk down to me in that sense…' Aizen says, sneering again now. '…you really must have no perception of the difference in our power after all.' Leaping forwards, Sosuke vanishes as soon as he reaches Ichigo, the boy gasping as a slash spurts blood from his shoulder, Aizen appearing in the sky behind him, Kurosaki growling darkly at the man behind him. Ichigo kicks off of the balcony, vanishing in a twirl, Aizen's eyes flitting around the area. Ichigo is nowhere to be seen, and the man straightens up, facing out to the horizon.

'Are you going to hide, Kurosaki Ichigo?' Aizen's voice echoes across the mountains, an evil smile spread complacently on his face. Suddenly from behind the tower, a white light splits through it, shattering the stone and causing a colossal explosion, the light and debris engulfing Aizen, the man turning round into the destruction. Behind the remains of the tower, Ichigo stands with his sword out to his side, panting heavily. Harribel's eyes widen from inside the balcony as she stares up at the barrelling plume of smoke, her green eyes searching the ruin.

'Lord Aizen!' she shrieks, her voice muffled behind her mask. Starrk turns and ruffles the back of his hair lazily, squinting to see up into the sun, whilst Ulquiorra merely stares at the scene. Ichigo watches carefully, making sure that he can catch any sign of sudden movement. Then, from the raging white fires, Aizen steps out, unscathed, the billowing flames lighting his eyes up, his hair flowing out behind him like an ethereal god. Ichigo curses, swallowing hard.

'_He's…unhurt! But I hit him with everything I've got…that was the power I defeated Grimmjow with!_' Ichigo chokes, Aizen suddenly appearing in front of him, the flames exploding out around them, encasing the two combatants in a whirling tempest of white fire that snakes and coils up into the darkening sky.

'Power, agility, speed, endurance and control. These are the five things you must master in order to even step on the same plane of existence as myself. But what does 'master' mean? In terms of abilities such as yours, it may mean to attain the highest level physically possible for man in those five areas of expertise.' Aizen smiles darkly as Ichigo swings out at him, the body that was there shattering into a million pieces, the true Sosuke standing beside Ichigo, benevolently watching the fighting far below as Ichigo's crystal blue eyes widen.

'However, in my abilities, it means to ascend, to shatter the limits, to climb to a place you couldn't dream of reaching. It's the natural power a god has within them, Kurosaki Ichigo that makes them impervious to fear, to submission, to loss. Emotions only serve as distractions to the great you see. Just like your friends down there, you have all been subjugated by your own hearts.' Aizen says, his eyes gleaming in the fires. Ichigo scoffs at the remark, whipping his sword in front of him, the blade shimmering in the flames.

'Just like you to say something like that…clearly you're not as intelligent as you like to think!' Ichigo grins, Aizen raising an eyebrow, his face shadowed by the dancing fires giving him a menacing look, his eyes burning through the darkness, strands of renegade brown hair dangling down over his face.

'We'll see about that, Kurosaki Ichigo…' Aizen says callously, smashing his weapon down upon Ichigo, the boy grunting as sparks fly between them, the towering pillar of fire collapsing in on them in an explosion of silver that swamps the land.

* * *

Alone in his tower, or what remains of it, Kisuke stands in the atlas room, surveying the kingdom with his tired eyes. Yoruichi is buried on the hillside, where she always said she wanted to be. Urahara grips his hand tight, his body seizing up as he breathes in deeply, trying to force the memories from his head.

'Yoruichi…' he whispers to himself, letting the wind blow gently through his hair. '…I don't think I can fight him. He was my greatest friend…I cannot bring my sword to him.' Urahara curses his own weakness, the wind blowing his jacket aimlessly around him. Then, he places a hand in his pocket and removes a small item, looking at it through cold eyes.

'Would you be able to forgive me if I used this?' he wonders, looking up into the sun. 'I wonder…' he begins when all of a sudden a black butterfly appears from the sky in a flurry of shadow and light, the two merging together to create a small gate for the insect to fly through. Urahara's eyes widen in shock, a Hell Butterfly? Only nobles had access to such wondrous creatures. Reaching out with a thin hand, he lets the butterfly perch itself on his finger and slowly, black veins begin to creep along Kisuke's arm, flooding with a shimmering red liquid. Then, his eyes shoot open in shock and he brushes the butterfly away.

'A trap!' he chokes, looking around hurriedly, leaping from the building in such a rush that he crashes to the floor, scrabbling for his sword. 'How is that possible? Sosuke…' he curses, gritting his teeth as he hauls his weapon into his hand. '_…I'm sorry everyone. How could I not have noticed?_' With that, Kisuke makes for the door when someone leaps down in front of him, Hirako looking up, a serious look on his face.

'S…Shinji!' Urahara gasps; Shinji's smashing a hole in the sky and retrieving his sword from it.

'Ya ready to do this? We have to hold him there, Kisuke. Aizen can't marry Inoue, no matter what.' Shinji says darkly, Urahara collecting himself and breathing deeply, his chest rising and falling in a rhythmic fashion. Finally he nods sternly and clenches his sword tight.

'I'll send a distress signal to Kyoraku and the others then. To think, Aizen played us for an illusion this whole time. I just hope they make it in time…!' Urahara cries, sending the Hell Butterfly back across the kingdom, he and Shinji turning to dash across the lands, their swords in hand. '…let's go, Shinji!' They burst out of the tower and rush forth, Urahara and Hirako speeding across the hills.

'_Just hold out for us, Ichigo!_'


	22. Countdown to Death

Welcome back everyone, thanks again for all of your continued support. Please leave reviews, I very much appreciate everything I receive from you guys, but please no flames. Thank you to reviewers of the last chapter, IchigoKurosakiSotaicho, X-Burner 27 and Scarlette Shizuru! Please enjoy =)

* * *

_**Countdown to Death**_

Far away from the fierce battles taking place at the Tower of Seireitei, across the kingdom, Shunsui Kyoraku sits himself down a small table, eyeing the darkening sky. Slowly, he reaches across the battered wooden table and picks up a small dish, sipping from it lazily.

'My, my…' he yawns. '…a storm's approaching.' Raising an eyebrow he looks around over his shoulder, expecting Jushiro to be standing behind him. However, the white haired captain is sitting down at another table, revising over a dusty, beaten tome. Kyoraku collects himself and waddles over to his friend, slouching into another chair. 'Is something the matter?'

'It's just…' Ukitake looks up at his friend and waves it off. '…nothing, I'm just a little disturbed by some news I heard earlier today.' However, this time, Shunsui is the one with the stern look on his face, the wind blowing the strands of brown hair around his face.

'I feel the same, Jushiro. War has broken out somewhere. I can't understand why Yama-Jii would have sent us so far away from it.' Kyoraku ponders, scratching his chin. Suddenly, from the sky in front of them, a Hell Butterfly emerges, showering them with sparkles. It perches itself down on Ukitake's arm, the black veins coursing through him, filling with a red substance. 'Who is trying to communicate with us?'

Ukitake's eyes widen in shock and he stands up hurriedly, almost knocking the table over, sweat running down his forehead.

'I…it's Kisuke! Kisuke Urahara!' Ukitake splutters, coughing suddenly and clutching his chest, then, as the butterfly continues to relay Kisuke's message, the man becomes more and more apparent of their need to hurry. Ukitake takes off into the sky, Shunsui spinning round.

'Hey, hey…! Jushiro!' Kyoraku stutters, his words catching in his throat as he explodes into the air after his friend, Ukitake seemingly hurrying up. 'Slow down!'

'I can't. If this is true…' Jushiro curses, swallowing hard. '…then Genryuusai is in serious trouble! Apparently we were tricked…our orders to come out here? Separate from the others? They came from Aizen.' Ukitake explains, Shunsui's eyes widening.

'That's not possible…' the man says loosely, Ukitake shaking his head, his white hair whipping around him.

'I know. But apparently, the young Kurosaki boy and his friends are at the tower with Aizen. We have to hurry, Kyoraku! I can only hope Kisuke sent this message to the other captains as well…!' Jushiro whispers hoarsely, the two of them shooting through the pine trees and rocketing across the sky, desperate to make it in time. Now, from all across the kingdom people were rushing to the Tower of Seireitei, the pivotal location of the battle.

* * *

Rukia flips across the floorboards, blood splashing along behind her as she clutches her bested arm, the lower half merely hanging on by tendons now. Cursing, she blows some hair from her eyes in time to see a whirling torrent of pink shards engulfing her vision. She leaps to the side, her eyes focusing on the oncoming onslaught.

'Is this all you can do?' Byakuya asks, guiding his hand in front of him, his eyes flashing dangerously as the wave of petals scamper after Rukia, the girl vanishing and reappearing by the doorway. Whipping her good arm out in front of her, she lines her fingers with her eyesight, casting her sword from her hand. Byakuya's eyes widen as the tunnel of petals has formed around them, leaving a gaping hole in his defence.

'Hado 32!' Rukia shrieks, her eyes blazing and flaring with a yellow glow, Byakuya grimacing, pulling his petals back fast, like a retreating herd of stallions they thunder backwards. 'Oukasen!' she cries, unleashing a furious arc of yellow light through the middle of the petals, Byakuya crying out as he disappears into the flow of crackling energy. Rukia lowers her arm, panting heavily. She turns her head to look down at her wound. There's blood running continuously down her fingers and the arm is now only slowing her down. In her mind she wants to remove it, but to remove it completely is to doom her to only one arm, at least until Orihime's powers improve.

'Well well…' hisses the man as he reappears slowly through the thick smog, Rukia gasping. '…you have some fight. Interesting…' Byakuya laughs deeply, his throat echoing strangely. Rukia can't see his face for his hair, but she was almost sure it was cracked. However, when he at last throws his head back, she sees it almost perfectly intact, save for a small graze on his cheek. Byakuya vanishes, landing heavily behind the girl, almost a blur as he moves so quickly.

'I have you.' He says bluntly, Rukia's eyes widening in horror as she turns, attempting to weave beneath the man's sword edge. She brings up her own sword but the force of the collision sends her crashing through a wall and rolling out onto the balcony, coughing and spluttering violently. Byakuya begins to trudge towards her, an uncharacteristic grin of insanity spreading across his face as he licks his lips. Like a bird struggling against the wind, Rukia teeters to a standstill, coughing again, the warm trickle of blood still flowing down her arm. Roaring into life, she throws herself towards the man, Byakuya merely holding his sword out and letting it explode into life, petals hanging in the air around them.

'Predictable!' Byakuya caws, only for Rukia to twist just as she arrives in front of him, the petals striking floorboard and only floorboard, Byakuya's eyes widening as she appears behind him. Swinging himself round, Byakuya snarls, his black hair following him rapidly like a shadow. 'You think I can't keep up!' However, as he hauls his swarm of shards around behind him, the girl is gone again and he gasps, a shadow falling over his face. Looking up, he sees Rukia falling from the sky, her sword above her head.

'Tsukishiro!' she screams, a ring of white light circling Byakuya on the floor, encrusting the wood with ice. Sparkling, the ring begins to spin round, Rukia zipping from the light as a pillar erupts into the sky, locking into place with the clouds, Byakuya lost in the tower of ice. As she flies into the sky, there comes an ominous splitting sound behind her and she turns, watching as she tower breaks in two, Byakuya standing in the middle, chunks of ice falling from his arms. 'Impossible…' she whispers, her eyes shaking in fear. Byakuya appears quickly in front of her, slashing the girl across the chest, blood splattering down like rain, her arm severed from her elbow. Choking on blood, Rukia careens down to earth, Byakuya watching in silence as she hits the floor far below, a large pool of blood forming around her body, the girl twitching weakly. Byakuya slowly makes his way over to her, the girl's eyes fluttering open, staring into the sun.

'_I can't fight him…he's my brother. For whatever reason, he is here to kill me…_' Rukia coughs, Byakuya walking towards her slowly, smiling darkly. Closing her eyes, Rukia prepares to accept her fate, only for a shadow to fall over her, the girl looking up, Orihime Inoue standing over her with defiance in her eyes. 'I…noue…?' Rukia whispers, blood rolling down her chin from her mouth, her black hair falling across her face. As she looks up, Orihime's orange hair is glowing, the sun behind her, and her gown rippling in the wind. Byakuya stops, raising his sword, a callous smile creeping across his face.

'And what is this? The princess has stepped in?' Byakuya sneers dangerously, his sword gleaming with blood. 'I promised Lord Aizen I wouldn't feast on you, but…' Byakuya says madly, his eyes bulging greedily. '…a limb or two won't hurt!' However, as he steps forwards, a bright light shoots out from around Orihime, a silent look of anger on her face. Byakuya's eyes widen, Rukia gasping as she watches. The man's head is surrounded by a glowing box of light, Orihime closing her eyes.

'Wh…what the hell!' Byakuya shouts angrily, his face contorting. Slowly, Inoue pulls her hands out around her, a whirring sound being whipped up from around the box, dust spinning around the three of them, Rukia slowly sitting up, one eye closed as she tries to look at what is going on.

'I'm going to reject the transformation…Rukia…this is who you were fighting…' Orihime says coldly, Rukia's eyes widening as Byakuya's face is stretched impossibly, pulled around something, the man screaming. The orange light explodes around them, Byakuya struggling against it, his face shooting out at times like static, crackling and ripping, tearing as Orihime attempts to reject it. Rukia's eyes narrow, the girl puzzled.

'DAMN YOU!' Byakuya roars, his head throbbing, veins creeping up it as it is suddenly ripped apart, pulled open by the orange light, Rukia and Orihime gasping at the sight, though Inoue has seen it before. Byakuya, or, what was Byakuya groans a lengthy groan before straightening up, brushing the box of light away now, revealing his elongated, tube like head, full to the brim with a sickly red liquid, two small, skull like heads floating, disembodied inside it. 'God damn it…' he mutters, the body of Byakuya falling away, unhinging and breaking apart like plaster, revealing the bandaged form of Aaroniero Arruruerie. Slowly, Rukia stands to her feet, Orihime taking a step back.

'You…' Rukia whispers, her eyes seemingly alive again as Aaroniero curses, hunched over. '…you sullied my brother…' she says darkly, Aaroniero slowly drawing Byakuya's sword from mid air, chuckling evilly to himself.

'Byakuya Kuchiki or not…' he whispers, his voice rattling. '…you don't stand a chance against me. Not a wretch like you.' However, instantly, almost like she is ignoring her wounds, Rukia bounds across the wood, appearing directly in front of the man, Aaroniero gasping. Kuchiki doesn't look up at him; instead, her cold eyes are focused on her sword, the blade shining hungrily. She slashes him across the chest, the man spluttering, blood spurting from his wound only for Rukia to twist round and plant a colossal kick in his chest, Aaroniero gargling as he is thrown across the room, Rukia straightening up, Inoue standing behind her.

'I'm going to tear you apart…' Rukia says angrily, her voice laced with venom. '…because you pointed your blade at my pride.' At the same time, Chad comes darting past her, the two girls spinning round to see him bound over a nearby wall and disappear out of sight. Instantly, there is a crashing sound and brick and stone come crumbling down like a snowy avalanche of dust and rock. From above them, the massive form of Yammy rains down, his huge fist aiming straight for Orihime.

'I'LL SMASH YOU!' he laughs, his eyes fiery with a mad anger. However, Chad appears in the sky, taking the blow's full force and being flung downwards, crashing into the courtyard below and spluttering on blood, coughing it up. Yammy raises a red eyebrow, turning slowly to look down at the Mexican boy, Chad staggering to his feet.

'Your fight…is with me…leave everyone out of this…!' he growls, Yammy puffing his chest out, his tribal tattoos etched into his skin turning a deep, boiling red as he charges a ball of light up inside his gaping, cavernous mouth.

'Whatever you…' Yammy whispers, his voice slightly muffled beneath the crushing force of the cero building up. '…SAY!' he roars, as he roars, the laser forms and blasts towards Chad, the man cursing and leaping aside, sweat running down his forehead. Yammy twists, his eyes following Chad as he runs around the villain's feet now, Yammy lifting his tree trunk like arm into the air. 'Are you just gonna keep running like an ant?' Yammy groans lazily. Chad ducks beneath an uprooted tree, struggling to catch his breath as he backs up against the dirt, his hair matted to his face.

'_I can't keep running like this…_' the boy thinks to him, looking at the space where his arm used to be and grimacing. '_…but I've been weaker ever since I lost my arm. Is it possible…that…I may never be able to win a fight again?_' Suddenly he is pulled from his trail of thought by the earth shuddering beneath Yammy's foot, the man grinning horribly as he notices Chad.

'I see you…' he chirps before flinging a ferocious punch at Chad, the boy readying to run again only to be decimated by the fist, spitting blood and feeling the sickening crunch of his ribs breaking as he is flung up into the sky, Yammy hauling him upwards with just an uppercut. Chad is buffeted by the crushing gales as the villain casts him to the side. Chad rolls across the courtyard, blood dripping from his mouth. Yammy yawns, clearly tiring of the task. Looking over to Ulquiorra, the fat, orange villain points to Chad's brittle self.

'Can I finish with this guy now?' Yammy wonders, Ulquiorra merely slouching against a wall with his eyes closed.

'I don't think there are any specific orders for what to do, Yammy. Just kill him and move on to the next one, that's all there is to it.' Ulquiorra says coolly, Yammy's bulbous lips turning up into a salivating smirk. Then, he opens his mouth and laughs madly, towering over Chad, the boy standing slowly to his feet, shaking on the spot. With a simple flick of his finger, Yammy throws Chad through a wall, the Mexican boy cursing as he flies through stone, a cloud of dust bursting out and into the sky.

'To think, I had trouble fighting you when you had two arms. It really does make a difference!' Yammy chuckles, eclipsing the sun as he corners Chad, the boy stumbling out of the hole in the wall to stand directly in front of his opponent. 'You'll never be the same again!' Yammy laughs, his muscular arms out wide beside him, like the wingspan of a great bird. 'YOU'RE PATHETIC! WITH ONLY ONE ARM HOW COULD YOU HOPE TO EVER FIGHT AGAIN! NO WONDER ALL YOU DO IS HOLD YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS BACK!' Yammy screams now saliva running down his bony jaw, his eyes contorting with madness. Chad merely stands still, his eyes obscured by his hair.

Yammy watches the man, the two of them still now, a cold wind blowing around them. Finally, Yammy narrows his eyes, watching Chad flex his sole arm. In a burst of raw power, Yammy throws a violent punch towards his foe, intending to obliterate him in one hit.

'I don't know, maybe if you had two arms this would be different…' Yammy roars over the whirling sound of thrashing wind, Chad opening his eyes as the fist comes barrelling into view, the Mexican boy's brown hair whipping around his face. '…but it's over for you!' Yammy sneers as his attack connects, the courtyard ripping up and tearing free from the floor behind Chad as the boy disappears into the dust, chunks of stone being flung backwards and through the remains of the tower. Yammy laughs stupidly, but, as the dust begins to clear, he stops fast. In the gleam of the sunlight, Chad is holding his arm out, catching Yammy's fist simply in the palm of his hand.

'I…IMPOSSIBLE!' Yammy roars, whipping his arm back and flinging his other hand towards his opponent, Chad pulling his armoured arm up again to catch the next blow and then the next as well. Yammy is sweating now, shaking his head in denial. 'Why…! You've only got one arm! Without the arm I tore from you…there's just no way!' Yammy grunts, his eyes twitching, his red hair falling down his shoulders as he stares at Chad, the boy lowering his arm slowly.

'Your attacks…' Chad whispers simply. '…they are the same thing over and over. Even with one arm, you think I can't keep up?' the boy says coldly Yammy twitching nervously; sweat rolling down his bony face. 'Now I'll show you the power of my one sole arm.' However, Yammy whips his arm backwards, opening his mouth to charge up another red blast, Chad taking a step forwards. 'Looks like we're doing this the hard way.' Unleashing the crimson laser, Yammy screams angrily like a felled beast, his hair billowing wildly, Chad standing firm, reaching out with his arm. Catching it in his palm, the attack swirls around in his hand, sparks flying as the boy's feet are pushed into the concrete as he tries to force back the attack.

'El…' Chad growls, his arm lighting up a brilliant green, the light shooting up his forearm and into the cero. '…Directo!' he booms, a bolt of vibrant energy rippling through the cero, forcing the ball of red light back at its master, Yammy staggering backwards only to receive both his own attack and the green energy in the face with crushing force, a mix of red and green light exploding upon the villain, smoke and dust spraying outwards like a firework. Stumbling, the villain falls forwards like a chopped oak, his shadow engulfing them all. It looks like he is going to fall flat and crush Chad when the man simply holds his arm out, flexing his muscles.

'KYAAA!' Chad roars, catching the enemy on his one hand, veins pulsating in his bicep as he struggles to hold the weight, Orihime and Rukia looking down in awe. His brown hair flailing around his rugged face, Chad grunts, his shirt tearing as his body bursts through it, lifting Yammy into the air on one arm, the colossal villain slowly coming to. 'You should know this…' Chad whispers, the floor beneath him splitting like a crater. '…by destroying my arm, you destroyed a piece of me. However, since that day I have been training this one arm for our very reunion. Now, thanks to that…' Chad bares his teeth, his eye opening beneath his hair. '…the strength has doubled!' With a mighty throw, Chad roars like a lion, launching Yammy across the courtyard, the giant of an enemy's eyes opening in shock as his back hits the floor with a sickly thud before rolling backwards through a stone wall and falling over the edge of the mountain.

'Oof..!' Yammy splutters as he disappears over the side in a waterfall of dust and rocks, chunks of the mountain falling down with the foe. A plume of smoke rises upwards like a jet over the side of the cliff, Chad standing up, his legs buckling, and sweat running down his face. Looking up at the two women, the boy bounds towards them, landing on the balcony and coughing violently before straightening up to face Aaroniero with them, his chest heaving.

'Chad…' Orihime says quietly, the towering boy standing protectively in front of her. Ulquiorra watches the plume of dust quietly, his black hair falling over his eyes as he shakes his head in disgust. Rukia looks over to Chad, the boy gasping as he sees her without an arm now also, blood stained down her side. Then, Chad clasps his chest, his broken ribs creaking. Then, a foot comes down in front of them, Aaroniero holding his arms out provocatively.

'Three on one?' the villain jeers, the two voices speaking in tandem, echoing from inside the watery tank. 'Yammy already battered you…' Aaroniero hisses at Chad. '…what can you possibly do?' However, the burly boy merely turns to Orihime and places his hand on her shoulder.

'Inoue…while we fight him…can you try your best to heal our wounds? I know our arms cannot be restored, but my ribs can perhaps be fixed.' Chad whispers, the orange haired girl nodding softly, her long hair rippling in the wind. A piercing laugh fills the air and the three heroes turn to look at Aaroniero, the villain hunched over, his torn cape rippling in the air.

'She can try all she likes…!' Aaroniero scoffs, unravelling the first of many bandages around his hand, revealing a grotesque formation of tentacles that drip and salivate with what appears to be a mouth inside their nest, a thick tongue extending from inside. Rukia winces and raises his sword, Chad readying himself, Orihime's hands on her hairpins. 'I'll just devour you all!' Aaroniero cries crazily, dashing towards them now, dust kicking up behind him. Rukia vanishes, reappearing in a burst of ice to the side of her enemy, jabbing her sword forwards like an icy spear. Without turning his head however, the tentacles explode towards Rukia, the girl slicing two off in a hurry, purple liquid splashing across the floor.

Chad dashes towards her to aid but she is slammed against the wall by the remaining tentacles, the fangs dangerously close to her throat. Appearing with fist raised at Aaroniero's fragile head, Chad prepares for the kill. However, from the cape another tentacle bursts out, tearing through and whipping Chad across the throat, the boy choking as he rolls across the floor. Orihime summons her powers, orange lines appearing around the mouthed tentacles encroaching upon Rukia and slicing them off, the head of the tentacles splatters upon the floor, Aaroniero cursing. Rukia tries to catch her breath, falling to her knees before staggering to her feet and running to the side. In an instant, Aaroniero sends another set of tentacles after her but Chad intervenes, grabbing them with his hand and merely ripping them apart.

'Enough of this…!' Aaroniero screeches, sending more tentacles Chad's way, only for each one to be stopped by a pulsing orange shield. The villain takes a step back, Orihime standing in between Chad and Rukia, a look of determination on her face. Chad nods and zips towards their foe, each tentacle Aaroniero flings being batted aside by a new shield. Roaring triumphantly, Chad pounces at close range, his fist seconds away from connecting with the glass, Aaroniero cowering now.

'_He's…he's got me! It's over!_' Aaroniero splutters in his mind, Chad's fist moving in slow motion, time dilating around them. Aaroniero twists his foot allowing him to duck beneath the punch, Chad grazing it, cracking the glass tentatively. Skidding to the side, Aaroniero feels the split and curses, Chad spinning round sharply to move in for another shot. Rukia suddenly leaps forward but she's too late as Chad is blindsided by Yammy, the colossal foe reaching into the balcony and smashing Chad from it, the boy crashing through walls and falling over the edge, landing in the courtyard once more. Rising from the dirt, Yammy roars, his face bloodied and bruised from the attacks he suffered.

'I'LL CRUSH YOU!' he bellows, unleashing the largest cero yet, the red light thundering through the sky, almost like it shattered the clouds from orbit. However, Chad grins, disappearing, Rukia taking his place with a smirk, Yammy taken aback.

'Hakuren!' she exclaims, swinging her sword in front of her, a wave of ice rushing upwards into the sky, swallowing up the cero and freezing it instantly, Yammy's arm caught in the wave also. Yammy curses, breaking his arm free against the mountain side, Rukia reappearing beside Chad, Orihime in between them, the three of them in the balcony again. Aaroniero disappears in a crack, appearing in front of Yammy, the two villains staring at their opponents.

'Idiot!' Aaroniero suddenly snaps, turning to look up at Yammy. 'You should have left that man to me, now they are teaming up on us!' Yammy merely growls like a wild dog however, blood dripping from his face, his arm burnt by the fierce ice blast. With a roar, Yammy rushes at them, Aaroniero vanishing also. Rukia leaps from the building, taking Yammy's glance. The almost now feral enemy swings an almighty fist at the girl, only for her to vanish, Chad taking her place and catching Yammy's hand, shooting a green blast of light past it and into the foe's face once again, Yammy crying out, clutching his eye.

'I CAN'T SEE! YOU BLINDED ME YOU BASTARD!' Yammy shrieks, Aaroniero landing heavily in front of Orihime but turning upwards to look at Yammy. Sure enough, smoke was flailing from the giant's eyes like a towering inferno.

'Damn this…' Aaroniero curses, only to feel his arms locked together by Orihime, the girl focusing her power on his wrists, the box encompassing them. '…you bitch!' Aaroniero spits, attempting to shatter it. Breaking free, he swings out at Orihime, Rukia appearing in front of him to block his sword, smashing him aside. Aaroniero, sweating now, looks up at Yammy, Chad pummelling him with his sole arm, no mercy whatsoever as the attacks pound the blinded ape's chest. Aaroniero swings out wildly at Rukia now, the girl besting him instantly, the villain's hands shaking as his sword is cast from his fingers, a look of absolute in Rukia's eyes. There was no getting out of this one.

'R…RETREAT! RETREAT YOU IDIOT!' Aaroniero screams, spinning round sharply to see Yammy fall in a rain of blood, the man coughing and spluttering before hitting the floor violently and disappearing over the edge of the mountain, Aaroniero turning back to Rukia before cursing and taking off into the sky. Rukia explodes from the balcony, giving chase, her sword out to her side, flowing ice crystallising on the blade.

'There's no escape! This is for my brother!' she cries coldly, swinging her sword in a wide arc, a stream of ice speeding towards Aaroniero, the villain turning his head to see the wave smash into his feet, swallowing him whole.

'D…damn it…!' Aaroniero curses as the ice floods into his tank, his heads freezing as the split widens like a spider's web before the tank shatters completely, icicles falling from the sky in a sea of red liquid. Like Yammy, Aaroniero's remains fall from the sky, but not before his body disintegrates into the wind, both head shrivelling up and breaking down into dust. Rukia watches in silence as the sword disappears into the sky. Turning, she watches as Chad reunites with Orihime, the man giving her a weak thumb up. Kuchiki reappears beside them, smiling lightly when suddenly; the air becomes heavy around them, Harribel and Starrk crashing down onto the balcony, their eyes focusing on the heroes, the trio backing up against each other.

'My, my…' Coyote purrs, rubbing the back of his head. '…guess we'd better get on with this whole revenge thing…' he yawns, drawing his sword from a swirl of blue mist in the air, Harribel pulling hers out of the sky above her head in a flash of lightning.

* * *

Ichigo jumps backwards, blood flowing from a wound in his shoulder, his white hair falling over his sea blue eyes. Twirling round on the spot, Ichigo whips his pearl sword behind him, Aizen smashing into it, a devious smile on his face.

'Good block. Or are you disappointed?' Sosuke wonders, the two of them breaking off. Ichigo casts his white coat from himself, standing now in only the black kimono he had on underneath, the chain around his neck feeling tight and heavy, one of his eyes obscured by his hair. Aizen holds a hand out beside him, shrugging his shoulders. 'Which is it?'

Ichigo pants heavily, straightening up.

'What do you mean?' the boy wonders, Aizen closing his eyes and shaking his head, his long brown hair falling around his scarred features.

'It's clear you're on your last breaths. Perhaps you were hoping that block would be your last? Perhaps you were hoping I'd break your sword and stab your heart?' Aizen wonders, flashing Ichigo a mocking smile. Ichigo pretends to be unconcerned, tilting his head back.

'Not a chance.' He says defiantly. 'I'm here to beat you once and for all.' Aizen merely snickers under his breath, brushing some hair from his face.

'As you wish.' The villain appears in front of Ichigo in a display of purple lights, Ichigo's eyes widening in horror as he finds himself unable to lift his sword in time, the black sclera of Aizen's eyes burning into Ichigo's own. Suddenly from behind Aizen, Kisuke Urahara bursts through the sky, appearing forth from a portal and swinging his own sword at Sosuke's neck, the man sneering darkly as he anticipates the oncoming attack. Dodging swiftly to the side, Aizen locks blades with his former friend, Kisuke looking away as much as possible.

'You came alone?' Aizen mutters, the smile wiped from his face. 'As much as I expected you to arrive here sooner than later, I never expected alone. You are more arrogant than you look, Urahara.' With a clash of their swords again, Kisuke steps backwards, almost like a dance. However, Aizen is instantly behind him, Urahara twisting round too late.

'It's over at last.' Aizen glares and with that he stabs Kisuke through the forehead, the man's eyes widening in horror before dulling instantly. Sosuke grins darkly, a look of evil contorting his eyes. 'It was fate after all, Urahara Kisuke.'


	23. Countdown to Death 2

Hey there guys! A longer chapter this time round, but I had fun writing it ^^ Thank you for your support, please drop me a review! Thank you to fuzzibunniez, IchigoKurosakiSotaicho and X-Burner 27 for their reviews on the last chapter and please enjoy this one! =D

* * *

_**Countdown to Death 2**_

Ichigo swings his sword through the air, Aizen blocking it and smashing it to one side, Ichigo bounding from the sky and landing roughly on a nearby wooden bridge crossing a churning stream, spinning round as Aizen appears on the planks in a flurry of purple lights which flash across the horizon.

'I cannot possibly imagine why you chose to bring the fight here…' Aizen ponders, his brown hair billowing in the wind. '…I am not fighting at full strength and you could never do any damage to your friends with the level of power you have.' However, Ichigo, head down, rushes at Sosuke, bringing his white sword upwards in a jagged arch, unleashing a white blast of energy down the bridge, Aizen swatting it aside with his hand only for the white haired boy to be in front of him, swiping downwards hurriedly. Aizen catches the blade in his hand, smiling unnerved at the boy.

'You seem to have given up fighting rationally.' Aizen says bluntly, throwing Ichigo into the wooden side posts of the bridge, the boy crashing through them in a cluster of splinters and dust, falling over the edge and into the water below, Aizen bounding after him. Ichigo sways, lifting his drenched sword from the water and running a hand through his soaking hair, pulling it back from his eyes. Sosuke runs at him, the boy doing the same, the two of them clashing in the centre of the river, the water rushing around their feet shooting out and over the banks, Ichigo flicking his sword, water shimmering off the blade as he misses his target, Aizen's blade cutting down hard on Ichigo's shoulder instead.

Ichigo jumps backwards, blood flowing from the wound in his shoulder, his white hair falling over his sea blue eyes. Twirling round on the spot, Ichigo whips his pearl sword behind him, Aizen smashing into it, a devious smile on his face.

'Good block. Or are you disappointed?' Sosuke wonders, the two of them breaking off. Ichigo casts his white coat from himself, standing now in only the black kimono he had on underneath, the chain around his neck feeling tight and heavy, one of his eyes obscured by his hair. Aizen holds a hand out beside him, shrugging his shoulders. 'Which is it?'

Ichigo pants heavily, straightening up.

'What do you mean?' the boy wonders, Aizen closing his eyes and shaking his head, his long brown hair falling around his scarred features.

'It's clear you're on your last breaths. Perhaps you were hoping that block would be your last? Perhaps you were hoping I'd break your sword and stab your heart?' Aizen wonders, flashing Ichigo a mocking smile. Ichigo pretends to be unconcerned, tilting his head back.

'Not a chance.' He says defiantly. 'I'm here to beat you once and for all.' Aizen merely snickers under his breath, brushing some hair from his face.

'As you wish.' The villain appears in front of Ichigo in a display of purple lights, Ichigo's eyes widening in horror as he finds himself unable to lift his sword in time, the black sclera of Aizen's eyes burning into Ichigo's own. However, a door opens up in a swirl of the sky, Kisuke Urahara pouncing from it, his eyes ablaze. The blonde haired man whips his sword around his front, a trail of plasma like red liquid flowing from it, Aizen's eyes swivelling behind him. Ichigo watches in shock as the two lock blades, the white haired boy darting away from the centre of the battle, the water raging around the combatants. As it falls around them, Kisuke and Sosuke stare at one another through the running screen of water, Aizen's face still now, the sneer wiped from it as Kisuke looks to the side of them, averting his gaze.

As the sun moves across the sky, the water gleams around them, Aizen finally being the first to speak.

'You came alone?' he asks coldly, the wind moving their hair against their will. 'As much as I expected you to arrive here sooner than later, I never expected alone. You are more arrogant than you look, Urahara.' They break out, Urahara dancing backwards, kicking up some of the water with his shoes before bursting through it, whipping his hand up in front of his face and flinging a red ball of light at Aizen, the villain grinning menacingly as he slices through it, two sides of the attack slamming into the bridge causing it to collapse.

Urahara speeds into the rising plume of dust and water, looking around quickly when he hears a splash behind him, spinning round sharply. However, he is too late as Aizen stabs him through the forehead, Kisuke's eyes widening in horror.

'It's over at last.' Aizen glares nastily, Urahara choking. 'It was fate after all, Urahara Kisuke. Now I -..!' the villain doesn't finish but instead he staggers forwards, blood spraying from his back as he is cut by Kisuke, the other Urahara disappearing into the sky, Aizen's eyes wide with shock. '…impossible…!' he splutters, spinning round, apparently aghast at taking a wound at all. Kisuke lands neatly on the floor, chuckling to himself.

'But apparently not…' Kisuke says quietly, Aizen clenching his fists as a ring appears around the two of them. '…you were just stabbing the wrong way.' Shinji suddenly leaps from the wreckage of the bridge, twirling his sword in his hands, a wide grin plastered to his face as he is above Aizen now.

'Where ya lookin', Aizen!' he cries, landing heavily onto the river bed, Aizen turning with a dark look on his face, his hair hanging over his eyes. 'Did my Sakanade get to ya!' Hirako doesn't wait for an answer; instead he leaps at Aizen lifting the water around him with his sword, casting it at Aizen in an attempt to put the man off. Aizen smashes against Shinji's blade only for the blonde haired man to be behind him instead. Sosuke grins this time however and pulls himself round in time to slip past the tip of Shinji's blade, locking weapons with the man.

'You got a hit on me; together the two of you managed it.' Aizen gloats, Shinji cursing under the force of the villain pushing against him. 'But…' Aizen whispers as Urahara dashes through the river, the enemy breaking away from Hirako, kicking him in the chest before slashing out at Kisuke, the two of them locking blades once more, sparks flying. '…going to kill me again, Kisuke?' Aizen laughs dangerously, Urahara bounding away from his opponent, flipping over in the air, his arms out by his side. 'Kido? I'll just shatter it…' Aizen begins, only to feel his arms snap suddenly behind his back, locked in place by a seething black orb of light, other balls of purple reiatsu floating around him, rippling the water.

'What!' Aizen curses, Shinji behind him, his eyes closed as he smirks.

'Bakudo 79, Kuyo Shibari!' Hirako cries gleefully, vanishing from sight, Aizen attempting to collapse the magical structure around him. Urahara lifts his hands up in front of his face, Shinji running to the side, the black orbs of light beginning to creak around Sosuke, a look of determination on the villain's face, sweat running down his forehead as he tries to break free, clenching and flexing his arms.

'I can just…' he mutters only for Shinji to come running back round, whipping two translucent beams out to each side and launching them like javelins at Aizen, the man gasping on his breath as he is struck by each one, the bars splitting at the last minute to thousands of smaller ones, Hirako grinning as he rushes past, Aizen pinned down by a prison of energy.

'Bakudo 62, Hyapporankan!' Shinji exclaims, back flipping from the scene, a stream of sparkling water following him. Still struggling, Aizen's eyes light up a celestial blue in the face of the stream of power flowing to Kisuke's outstretched palms, the man almost staring Aizen point blank in the face as he readies his attack. Electricity swoops from the air around them, filling up a small sphere of liquid like reiatsu in Kisuke's hands, the man pulling it back, and sapping power from the air.

'Hado 88…' Kisuke declares over the raging noise, Aizen squirming in the bonds of Kido fruitlessly, his hair wildly falling over his eyes as he looks up into the blue sun. Kisuke, with apparently great difficulty, flings his arms forwards, crying out as he goes. '…Hiryugekizoshintenraiho!' With a cry of a dragon, the attack screams from Urahara's arms, flowing down his wrists and out of his palms with an electrifying crunch, Aizen watching, eyes wide as the blue and white laser slams into him, swamping him from every conceivable angle, annihilating anything behind him. Ichigo watches Kisuke and Shinji in awe as the two men regroup, the towering cloud singed blue now drifting heavily across the battlefield.

'Urahara…Shinji…!' he says in relief. '…how did you know to help us?' Kisuke smiles however, merely glad to see the boy is alright.

'Young Rukia was able to send me a distress signal…luckily, it appears we made it in time. I've alerted the real guards of the tower. Hopefully they will arrive soon enough.' Kisuke says, out of breath, Ichigo thinking back.

_Whilst this is going on, Rukia has her eyes closed behind everyone, her back to Aizen and the rest, tears running down her face. However, she has something in her hand and switches it on, her black hair falling over her face._

'_Thank you…Rukia…_' Ichigo grins to himself. Meanwhile, Shinji is observing the damage left by the kido.

'Was that enough?' Hirako asks quickly, Kisuke shaking his head and looking over at Ichigo.

'Ichigo!' Urahara calls to the boy, Ichigo looking up from his reflection in the rippling water to the man. 'Go quickly, make sure Rukia and the others are alright! We can handle things here!' Kisuke cries, Ichigo nodding sharply and taking off into the sky towards the tower, the sun dipping behind the structure casting a shadowy glow across the lands leaving only Ichigo's silhouette streaking across the sky. From behind Shinji and Urahara, the water falls back down with an almighty splash, Aizen stepping from the smoke, relatively undamaged save for a small trickle of blood running down his arm.

'You can handle things here?' Aizen says softly, narrowing his eyes at the two men who both raise their swords. 'I beg to differ.' Sosuke darts at them, Shinji bounding to one side, Kisuke to the other, two streaks of shimmering water shooting up beside them as the three of them lock their blades at the same time, Aizen pushing against both, chuckling to himself as he surveys the situation.

'Interesting. This should become very interesting. A true fight of the gargantuan.' He hisses whilst smashing them into the air, the two of them looking to one another before taking up their stances, Kisuke sighing heavily as he readies his blade, Aizen's reflection in the metal.

* * *

Harribel rushes at Chad, the man roaring as he flings his arm round only for the woman to skid underneath it, Chad's eyes widening as she bends over backwards, her head almost touching the floor.

'Wha…?' Chad splutters, looking behind his back as she straightens up by kicking one foot off the floor, the woman pivoting on her toes and slamming her other leg into the Mexican boy's back, Chad coughing as he flies into the ground. He looks up at her through blurry eyes and can only make out rough blonde hair, her thin green eyes almost invisible beneath his brown hair. Climbing to his feet again, Chad darts at her, closing his eyes this time, Harribel tilting her head mockingly.

'Running at me?' she whispers, her voice hoarse and breathless. 'I won't even need my sword.' Her tone has a distinct bluntness to it, like her enemies are all complete fools. Chad runs, lifting his arm up and curling his fingers into a fist. Harribel reaches out with her gloved hand ready to crush his hand in one blow.

'_Maybe I'll try some of that crazy moving…_' Chad thinks to himself and he ducks at the last second, Harribel gasping. The boy rolls under her arm and leaps to his feet again, his dirtied shoes clicking against the wooden floor. However, Harribel is already lashing out again, Chad blocking just in time to avoid being hit in the face, the woman throwing him to the side once more. Chad smashes into the wall, pieces and boards of wood coming down heavily upon him. Harribel stretches her arm before flipping over to him, landing hastily and kicking him in the chin, the man cursing as he is knocked back further.

'Try moving. It usually helps in battle.' Harribel scolds him, raising her arm to punch him again, sending a rocketing blow towards the boy. Chad reaches out and catches her fist, the woman raising an eyebrow at his grimace.

'_Damn…catching that just broke two of my fingers…but I can still fight!_' Chad says in his head, charging up a ball of green energy in the palm of his hand around her own, the woman snarling and picking him up from the floor, casting him to the side before whipping her sword out and swinging it violently towards him.

'La Gota!' she spits, a fang of churning water ripping through the air towards Chad's arm. It connects forcing his arm back, blood spurting from a few deep cuts, Harribel chuckling. However, as Chad reels forwards again, the ball of energy is still in his hand, the enemy's eyes widening. '_He's still holding onto that attack!_' she chokes, Chad crying out as he throws the blast her way.

'El Directo!' he bellows, Harribel shielding herself with her arms as the attack slams into her like being hit by a cannonball. Thick, green smoke wraps around her as she claws her way out of it, looking around for the boy. However, from the smoke Ichigo Kurosaki bounds at her, leaping from the balcony's edge, his sword in the air.

'Getsuga Tenshou!' he roars, a white, blinding light collecting on his sword's blade. Harribel doesn't have a chance to counter; instead Ichigo kicks her in the chest before whipping his sword downwards in an arc, a flash of light tearing down the middle of the tower before exploding at the very bottom, shaking the entire mountain to its foundations. Ichigo leaps away from the chasm he created, the tower barely being held together now. He looks over at Chad, the man breathless and nursing his fingers. 'Chad…sorry about your wounds, but can you go help Rukia? When I'm done with this one, I'll join you.' Ichigo says a determination in his words. Chad nods almost immediately and gets up, running to the other battle.

'_Yeah…I have faith in you, Ichigo. Your skills are almost constantly improving. But hurry…the guy who's fighting Rukia and Orihime…I don't think they'll be able to hold him for long!_' Chad thinks as he leaps to the other platform leaving Ichigo behind. The white haired boy stares down at the damage he did, slightly proud of himself, but more concerned. The smoke is beginning to fade and there's no sign of his opponent. Then, in the depths of his ears he hears someone touch down on the wood behind him and slices outwards with his sword, clashing blades with Harribel. A wide grin on his face, Ichigo laughs, Harribel seemingly unfazed. 'You're good!' Ichigo chuckles, brushing some hair from his blue eyes as he looks on. 'I didn't think you'd survive that!'

'Then perhaps you need to revaluate your strength, Kurosaki Ichigo.' Harribel whispers, her coat tails billowing behind her in the wind. Then, her eyes swiftly move down to Aizen, the man darting across the river against Shinji and Kisuke. 'On another note…shouldn't you be down there helping those two?' At this, Ichigo breaks away, skidding across the teetering half of the tower, the wind in his hair as he straightens up, breathing heavily.

'Urahara-san and Shinji have more experience battling Aizen than I do. They can handle him.' Ichigo smirks, Harribel raising an eyebrow.

'…can they?' she whispers as they lock blades again, Ichigo bouncing into the sky, flipping over backwards before smashing into Harribel again, the woman breaking off and spinning her sword round and round in her fingers, unleashing a wave of water at Ichigo, the boy cutting through it with a slice of white light. Harribel pounces, hanging in the sky in front of Ichigo, her sword above her head, her eyes gleaming in the sunlight. Ichigo roars, throwing a Getsuga Tenshou into the sky, Harribel launching a La Gota his way, the two attacks meeting in the middle and exploding in a shower of reiatsu and water.

'What makes you follow Aizen?' Ichigo asks all of a sudden, a question he's never asked them yet. He shoots through the rain and kicks out at Harribel, the woman weaving beneath his leg. She swoops away from him, the boy giving chase, zipping through the broken rafters and dangling pieces of glass and wood of the tower now sliced in two. Ichigo loses sight of her and curses when suddenly a cascade of water comes crashing down from above, Kurosaki ramming his sword into it, blowing it away with a burst of reiatsu, the water shooting up into the air like a geyser. As it falls from sight, he sees Harribel standing against the sun, her eyes closed.

'Do you know what it feels like to believe in nothing?' she whispers coldly, her eyes flicking open. Ichigo gasps but collects him and bounds upwards, the two smashing against one another, Ichigo grunting. 'You're fighting me for no reason other than you have to, isn't that right? You're fighting to extinguish my life.' Ichigo flips backwards as she strikes out, swinging her sword in front of her, the boy landing on the blade and kicking off of it.

'As are you…' Kurosaki grumbles, the wind howling ghostly around them. Harribel runs her fingers down her sword.

'…perhaps.' She says, almost breathing the word. 'You're not my target. I don't have one. The only one of us who has actually been assigned a target to kill…' Harribel says, her green eyes falling on Aizen again. '…is Lord Aizen. We are fighting out of our obligation to do so.' However at this Ichigo takes a defiant step forward.

'But why!' he roars, swinging his arm in front of him. 'Why go through that elaborate set up in the tower, why kill innocent people for that man? Why kill innocent people for evil!' Ichigo cries out, Harribel looking away from him and into the sunlight now.

'Evil?' she whispers. 'Isn't evil a matter of perspective? Aizen gave me life…' she says, her eyes never leaving Ichigo, even though her head was turned. '…I owe my life to him.' She says quietly, thinking back now, the wind whipping her blonde hair around her face, around her mask.

'_Are you alright?' the man with long brown hair asked, a metal mask over his face. Harribel looked up, the bottom half of her face torn off, blood running down her neck and chest. She was almost naked save for two rags covering her up, her long blonde hair flowing down her back, all the way down her spine. 'Who did this to you?' Aizen asked again, concern on his face. Harribel didn't answer, instead, she looked up at the moon, Aizen crouching down to her level._

'_I wear this mask because of wounds inflicted on me. I can give this lease on life to you as well. I can help you exact revenge.' Aizen whispered, Harribel turning to look at him now, unable to speak for the blood in what remained of her mouth. 'I have a dream to fulfil. I'm not asking you to be a part of it, nor am I ordering you.' He explained, standing up and helping the weakened girl to her feet now. _

'_This dream is your choice and yours alone.' Aizen said. 'What do you choose?'_

Harribel looks over to Ichigo, water filling her eyes now. Ichigo raises her sword as she twirls hers around her fingers, a bright yellow light filling the hollow centre of the weapon as she looks down at the boy.

'I don't expect you to understand.' She seethes, stabbing out at him, the light tearing from the blade. 'Projectil Azul!' Ichigo watches in shock as the attack comes blinding towards him, the boy spluttering as the light blade slams into his shoulder, throwing him down to the tower in a ball of dust. Harribel begins to walk towards him, untying her hair and letting it flow down her back once more. 'Pick up your sword, Kurosaki Ichigo. Let us end this.' Ichigo nods, bounding towards her. The flash of white and yellow is seen all the way from the other tower, Coyote Starrk looking over at it lazily.

'I get it…' he mutters, closing his eyes as he turns slowly to Chad, Rukia and Orihime, the three of them prepared for a strike. '…she's really turning up the heat on that friend of yours over there.' Starrk whispers, opening one eye to them, strands of rough brown hair falling down over his eye patch. He looks round to each one of them, the group sticking close together, their weapons raised. Each one was beaten and bloodied, bruised and weakened, enormous wounds tearing away at their bodies. Starrk shakes his head and shoves a hand in his pocket.

'Look I don't want to do this…why don't you go help him out?' Coyote asks, Rukia taken aback.

'B…but we have to fight…!' she says, unsure really what to make of the situation. Starrk ruffles his hair, yawning as he goes, opening a dull purple eye at them.

'We don't have to...you have a choice.' Starrk mumbles.

'Didn't you say you were going to exact revenge on us?' Chad grunts, Starrk nodding lightly.

'Yeah I know what I said…' Coyote shrugs, leaning up against a ruined section of the tower, his brown hair flowing in the wind, a tired look on his face. However as he looks up to carry on speaking Chad is already beside him, swinging his fist towards the man's face. Yet he doesn't connect, instead, Starrk is now atop the ruin, standing with a foot against it, looking down at the trio.

'_No way…how'd he move so fast? I'm sure I even felt my fist connect…_' Chad thinks to himself, bounding back to the other two and looking up at Starrk. Rukia can now take her first real look at this new foe. He is tall, thin as well, with not muscle showing. His face is gaunt with a few small scars on it, animal like in appearance. He has an unkempt goatee lining his bony chin, his scraggy brown hair falling over his single lonesome eye. On his left eye is a black eye patch with a silver, wolf like pattern embroidering the edge of it. Beneath his heavy, leather jacket which reaches down to his knees, he is wearing a silky deep purple waistcoat, open, with a white shirt tucked into his black trousers, a chain hanging from his belt. His shoes look Western, polished and thin.

'If you're gonna make this difficult…' Starrk suddenly says, looking down at them with a sudden determination replaced quickly with a solemn look. '…I can kill you. All three of you. I'd really rather not but I'm just warning you in case you do something stupid.' Chad clenches his fist.

'Is that supposed to scare us?' he barks, Starrk rolling his eye.

'No.' he says flatly. 'I'm just doing my job. We don't have to fight, we can just sit around to be honest. Just give Lord Aizen the princess and we can forget this whole mess.' Coyote suggests, shrugging his shoulders lazily.

'Tch…what do you think we're fighting for!' Rukia shouts, Starrk sighing a long, bored sigh.

'Why didn't I see that one coming?' he mumbles. Suddenly, Kuchiki appears in the air behind him, striking out with her white sword, ice and snow beginning to hang in the sky around the two of them, Starrk looking back at her slowly. Suddenly, from his eye patch a ball of blue energy whirs into place, Rukia's eyes widening.

'Im…!' she begins only for the bar of light to erupt from the villain's eye, Rukia lost in the fiery blaze of dark blue power that shoots across the horizon.

'I did warn you…' Starrk says remorsefully as Rukia falls from the sky, dropping her sword on the way down, her body smoking, falling like a fiery meteor.

'RUKIA!' Orihime screams, running to the edge of the tower, almost as if she were to leap from it in the hopes of saving her friend, but Rukia's body is quickly lost in the trees far below, her sword falling elsewhere. Chad however is watching Starrk closely, sweating, his arm shaking. Coyote turns round, watching for the space where Kuchiki fell.

'_I didn't even see that cero charge up…what the hell is this guy? Is he really that much stronger than those two from before? Rukia didn't stand a chance…_' Chad thinks, but he turns, looking over to Inoue. Rushing, he almost trips, reaching out for the girl and clutching her around the waist, Orihime looking shocked as Chad leaps from the tower, taking Inoue with him. '_…and neither do we. I have to get Orihime out of here!_' Chad thinks, landing heavily on the floor, placing Orihime over his shoulder. He then darts off down the courtyard and into the woods, Starrk watching them from atop the tower, running a hand through his hair.

'You're not seriously going to make me chase you…' Coyote groans. He leaps from the tip of the tower, speeding past the walls and landing neatly on the ground below, cracking it, but barely making a sound. With that, he crouches down onto all fours, breathing in deeply before opening his eye, the pupil flaring blue as he dashes into the forest with an incredible speed, almost like that of a wolf hunting its prey. At the same time, Chad collapses to the floor, exhausted, Orihime kneeling on the ground beside him, Rukia's charred body by their side as well, the black haired girl barely breathing.

'Chad…Rukia…' Inoue whispers, tears streaming down her eyes. Then, from the trees, a wave of coiling blue fire appears, Coyote Starrk stepping up out of it, his eye alive with light before dulling again, the man staring down at the weeping orange haired girl in the centre of the forest, the broken bodies of her friends sprawled out around her. '…please…' she chokes, pleading, looking up into Starrk's eyes. The man curses.

'I already don't want to do this, don't make things harder…' he grumbles taking a few steps towards them. '…but a promise is a promise.' Meanwhile, atop the other tower, Ichigo and Harribel push against one another, the flickering lights of their power shooting outwards across the evening sky. With a furious battle cry, Kurosaki smashes Harribel from the tower, the woman skidding to a halt just before reaching the edge and flinging another yellow shard of light towards her opponent, Ichigo breaking through it like glass. Finally, he catches up to the woman, only for Harribel to be gone, sliding around Ichigo, the boy's eyes widening.

'I'll end this. Cascada.' She whispers dangerously, a torrent of angry, thundering water coming down from the sky, Ichigo looking up in awe at the swirling plume that was falling his way. He throws a white Getsuga Tenshou at it, only for the attack to dissipate as soon as it hit the water, the colossal stream smashing onto the tower, Harribel zooming to safety in the sky, Ichigo choking and spluttering as the water ravages the tower, collapsing it in a massive avalanche of dust and mud.

'_Shit!_' Kurosaki gargles, drowning, falling under the water as it fell to the ground. '_I'm going to drown!_' Suddenly, from outside the stream he sees a flash of light and something sparkle in the distance. Someone comes tearing towards the forceful current and, in what feels like being hit by a bus, someone bursts through the thick wall of water and grabs him roughly, the boy spluttering as he is thrown from the cascading waterfall, a figure lifting him hurriedly to his feet. 'What the…!' Ichigo spits, trying to catch his breath, his hands on his knees. Looking up through soaked eyes, Ichigo can make out a small woman standing in front of him, her hair cropped and black, that strange butterfly tattoo on her bare shoulder.

'You're…' Ichigo gasps, remembering back to the earlier meeting. '…Soi Fon!'

'Tch…' she quips, Ichigo backing away quickly as the woman narrows her eyes at Harribel, holding her hand out. '…I hate to say it, but you're lucky I received that idiot Kisuke's message. I don't know how many others did.' However, just as she finishes speaking, Harribel appears in front of her, swinging out at the woman, Soi Fon zipping away with inhuman speed.

'Why are you interrupting our fight?' Harribel asks scornfully. 'I was just teaching young Ichigo here about loss and devastation, something someone like you would know nothing about. Do you wish to be educated?' the woman wonders, brandishing her sword. However, Soi Fon merely laughs, appearing again with a dash behind Harribel, the villain's eyes widening in shock.

'Educated? In loss and devastation? Don't make me laugh, scum. You people…' she hisses, whipping from her back pocket a gold and black dagger, attached to her trousers by a chain and exuding a pungent red smoke. '…stole my mentor from me!' she screams. Harribel begins to sweat. Soi Fon's back to Ichigo, she calls out to him, the boy awakened from his stupor. 'What the hell are you doing here still? Don't you have Aizen to be killing?' she snaps, Ichigo's eyes widening and he nods, vanishing from sight. Harribel watches him vanish, cursing.

'You…' Harribel hisses venomously, turning on the spot to face her new opponent, a look of pure hatred burning in Soi Fon's eyes.

'Don't worry, enemy. I will make sure you feel the same pain Yoruichi-sama did!' she shrieks, lunging for Harribel, the two women striking inwards with a spark of electricity shooting off into the sky. Starrk looks up, watching the lightning burst into the clouds. Finally, he draws from his pocket a long, sleek black pistol, aiming it straight at Rukia's head. He grumbles some more, ready to press the trigger.

'Jeez…' he yawns. '…this is not what I had in mind to do today.' Suddenly, behind him, in the trees he hears a rustling and spins round fast, his eyes narrowing. He clicks the gun into place, aiming it at the shadows. There comes another rustling and he rests his finger on the trigger, his reflexes ready to shoot. 'Show yourself…' he whispers coldly. Then, from a shadow on the ground beside him, a sword breaks through the floor, swinging out at the villain. Noticing instantly, Coyote bounds to the side, avoiding the deadly scimitar's swipe. Sweating now, Starrk watches as a figure comes up from the shadows, a dainty look on his face, his brown hair falling over his eyes, some of his hair in a ponytail. Starrk's eyes widen as the man steps out of the floor, the shadows falling off of him like sludge. '…you!' Starrk wheezes, Shunsui nodding.

'Ah…looks like we made it in time, Ukitake.' Kyoraku announces, Ukitake stepping out of the shadows behind Starrk, the villain cursing, raising his weapon.

'Both of you huh?' Coyote growls. 'My, my…I don't know if I'll be getting out of this one.'

* * *

Ichigo darts across the courtyard, water splashing around his feet from the Cascada earlier. The tower is in pieces, ruins, water spilling from every orifice. He can see across from him Aizen battling against Kisuke and Shinji still, sparks flying, the occasional kido exploding into the ground.

'_Give me a second and I'll be there, hang on!_' Ichigo thinks, preparing to speed over there when suddenly he feels the hairs on his neck prickle and he instinctively ducks to the ground to avoid an overarching swipe, a vast, thin sword swooping over heard, Ichigo rolling across the floor. Turning onto his back, the boy looks up as Gin Ichimaru leaps from the top of a nearby building, retracting his sword instantly with a small clink.

'Well, well…Kurosaki Ichigo…' the creepy man chuckles, Ichigo stumbling to his feet, his spooked eyes never leaving his foe. Gin's silver hair is blowing slowly in the wind, his thin eyes and wide, mocking smile putting Ichigo off, everything about him does, from his skeletally thin hands to the way his baggy, flowing clothes conceal any potential strikes, like a snake in the grass. '…who'd a thought we'd meet again here?'

'Meet again?' Ichigo raises an eyebrow. 'I've never met you before, I've just heard rumours.' Gin however waves him off, his long, black trench coat flapping in the wind, the buckles on the middle of it clashing together.

'Oh come on, come on.' Ichimaru tilts his head, his face shrouded in darkness. 'What about the night we killed your dad?' Suddenly Ichigo is in front of Gin, lashing out with his blade. Smirking nastily, Gin merely blocks it with his wakizashi, the two blades screeching against one another as Ichigo pushes against him violently. 'Oh no, this won't do. So angry…' Gin whispers, pushing Ichigo aside and leaping over him, Ichigo's eyes widening. With a flick of his wrist, Gin's sword explodes towards Ichigo like a bullet, the boy lifting his sword to block only to be thrown across the wide courtyard, stumbling to get his footing.

'You basta…!' Ichigo begins only for Gin to be on him immediately, swinging wildly from left to right, up to down, back and forth, slashing and hacking away at Kurosaki, the boy whipping his own sword up and across madly in an attempt to block. '_This is insane! I've never seen anyone fight like this before!_' Ichigo curses to himself. Smashing him aside with a white Getsuga Tenshou, Ichigo has a chance to catch his breath, only for Gin to be on top of another building, his long coat flapping behind him, his face leering at Ichigo.

'What's wrong?' Gin wonders, holding his hands up. 'If you can't even keep up with me, then how will you ever defeat Aizen?' Ichimaru ponders, Ichigo's eyes widening. Then, the snake like man bursts forth from the building, pulling his sword up and behind him, Kurosaki readying himself. Gin suddenly hits the floor quickly, Ichigo looking the wrong way as he interpreted differently. 'It's game over, kid.' Gin snickers, pointing his sword at Ichigo. Suddenly, a small silver tube comes flying onto the scene, Gin raising an eyebrow, Kurosaki gasping as a blue liquid flows from it, expanding into a large canvas with a cross embroidered onto it.

'Gritz!' a familiar voice cries out, two figures landing in front of Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes widen in shock at the person standing directly in front of him. Uryu turns to look at him through dark eyes, his blue hair now longer and falling over his face. His body is encased in thin armour with two azure wings sprouting from his back made of what looked like energy, moving and whipping like fire in the air. 'I'm back, Ichigo.' He says softly, Ichigo cursing, his hands tightening around his hilt, Ryuken watching Ichigo from behind his son.

'So I can see.' The orange haired boy says bluntly, Gin watching the two through villainous eyes.

'My, my…' he whispers to himself, a sly smirk on his face. '…looks like there's gonna be trouble ahead…'


	24. Countdown to Death 3

Hey there everyone! At LONG LAST I have finished all my exams! I am sorry I didn't put any kind of message up but i've literally been swamped with them but now...they are done! Now I have a long summer to get on with this! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and please, drop me a review to tell me how it's going! Thanks! ~ Tommo2304

* * *

_**Countdown to Death 3**_

Ishida stands strong and firm, his eyes never leaving Ichigo's, the two of them staring back at one another with tension lacing the air. Ichigo notices Uryu's new attire; he's now cloaked in a pale blue garb which drapes over his shoulders. His chest is covered with thin, metallic armour which seems to lock in place at his back. On his shoulders sprout two fiery azure wings of reiatsu which flicker and twist in the wind. His hair now falls over his tired eyes, his glasses flashing in the light of his wings.

Uryu's hands are wrapped in long, tight bandages which coil up his forearms and in one hand he holds a fearsome looking bow, the place where he clutches it made of metal whilst the actual bow itself burns brightly with a shimmering blue. Behind him stands his father, the traitor Ryuken. The man looks weary and worn out, a few scars and cuts on his face fresh from recent battle.

'I'm back, Ichigo.' Uryu whispers, Ichigo watching him through narrow, suspicious eyes.

'So I can see…' the orange haired boy mutters bluntly. Elsewhere, Urahara and Shinji let off, the three combatants stopping fast in the water, Aizen looking lazily over at his shoulder at the newcomers.

'The Ishidas have arrived…' Sosuke says with a sly grin. Hirako leaps back into battle, the water rippling tremulously away from the centre of the clash, Kisuke watching Ryuken from across the courtyard.

'_Ryuken…_' he says to himself before joining Shinji in battle once more. On the courtyard, Uryu turns away from Ichigo to look at Gin, the villain now standing further away, his arms by his sides to conceal any sudden movements. Ichigo's eyes flutter over onto Uryu again, watching the boy's lengthy blue hair blow gently in the wind, noting the new determination, the new power in Uryu's eyes. However, Ichigo curses under his breath, remembering the outcome of the last time they saw one another.

_'He went with his father Ichigo.' Urahara uttered that single line and Ichigo punched a crater in the stone floor beside them, the boy roaring angrily._

_'How could he do that? After what that bastard said and did! He caused the death of my mum!' Ichigo seethed; clenching his hands by his side however, Urahara clasped his arms together, looking at Ichigo with concentrated, dangerous eyes now._

_'Uryu does not have the same powers as you, Ichigo. His father is the only one who can possibly train him to become better than he is now. He wants to fight alongside us Ichigo in this war, regardless of what his father did. Do you honestly think Uryu condones it?' Kisuke whispered harshly, shaking Ichigo's arm as the boy stares back at him._

_'How the hell should I know?' Ichigo said simply, pulling away from Urahara and staring up into the sky. 'Well fine…if that's what he wants to do, it's his choice. But I'm not going to him in this fight.' The orange haired boy growled, Urahara sighing._

Ichigo clenches his fist, looking down at his white sword, watching it shake and rattle in his fingers.

'You left with him. The man who caused the death of my mother!' Ichigo snarls, Uryu not looking back. For some reason, Ichigo is immediately reluctant to say anything else and he feels quickly ashamed at his outbursts. However, this new, mature Ishida merely smiles, closing his eyes to the battlefield around him.

'You know I didn't recognise you, Kurosaki.' Uryu whispers, Ichigo's eyes widening. This irritates him. Why change the subject? 'You've been training so long and hard in my absence, your hair has aged with worry for your friends around you and your eyes have saddened.' Ishida says quietly, Ichigo's shaking fists still now all of a sudden. Uryu turns on the spot to look at the white haired boy now, the two of them standing face to face.

'Ishida…' Ichigo chokes, unable to get his words out. He wants to punch him in the face, anything like that.

'Kurosaki, this isn't the time. After the battle is done I'll gladly take any punishment you want to bestow upon me.' Uryu says calmly and swiftly, his words cutting through Ichigo like ice. 'My father brought about the death of your mother and that is something I cannot change no matter what. Neither can you, Kurosaki. Perhaps our fighting this battle together can help quell the anguish in your heart, the guilt strangling your breathing.' Ishida laments, his cold, hard eyes rooting Ichigo to the spot, the white haired boy feeling the chain around his neck.

'I…' Ichigo blurts, feeling his arm fall limp by his side. He had expected the tough, sharp as steel Uryu to snap bitterly back at him. But instead he got this; a different person in almost its entirety, Uryu standing tall in front of him now and slowly, Ichigo feels the chain loosen slightly and he swallows hard, staring down at the courtyard's stone floor.

'I've wanted to apologise ever since the minute I disappeared.' Uryu looks up at the boy, Ichigo unable to face him. 'I'm sorry, Kurosaki.' Ichigo gasps, Ishida's gaze drifting back to Ichimaru now, the blue haired boy tightening his grip on his bow. Ryuken takes a tentative step forwards like he wants to say something all of a sudden, Gin's eyes narrowing at the man in the distance.

'_Don't spill it just yet…Ishida…_' Gin thinks to himself and turns his head slightly, watching as Uryu addresses his father.

'Father, attend to what you need to.' Ishida says coldly, turning his eyes slightly so they gleam in the light of his bow. 'Or perhaps you have a different agenda once again?' Ryuken scoffs angrily, his eyes twitching as he grumbles something to himself, flicking some hair from his face in a brisk manner. He pivots on the spot, his coat billowing out behind him, his glasses flashing brightly in the light.

'Ichigo, Uryu!' Ryuken barks all of a sudden, Ichigo's blue eyes shooting open, Uryu turning his head. 'Come back alive. We have much to discuss.' With that Ryuken vanishes, reappearing above Aizen, the brown haired villain merely side stepping a flurry of blue arrows which tear into the water, rippling it rapidly, Ishida landing heavily beside Kisuke and Shinji, the two of them turning to him.

'Ryuken…come to betray them again?' Aizen gloats, grinning.

'Ah…you don't know the half of it!' Ryuken snaps, blasting an arrow towards the man with full force, the light screaming across the courtyard before exploding in a towering ball of blue and silver flame.

* * *

Harribel lashes out at Soi Fon; the ninja zipping beneath her foe's outstretched leg to dart across the rooftop of the split tower, Harribel spinning around, and her eyes surveying the area. The villain curses, her gloved fingers clenching tightly around the hilt of her sword.

'I'll just obliterate the tower and every bug in it…' Harribel whispers coldly as she swings her sword into the air, a ball of yellow light speedily collecting on the edge of the blade. '…cero!' she hisses, sweeping her weapon around her front in a wide arc, unleashing a flat fan of energy into the tower, shattering its foundations in one fell blow, the entire side crumbling down into dust and chunks of stone, plumes of smoke piling into the night sky. Harribel observes the ruins, her green eyes narrowing to get a clearer sight.

'Predictable!' comes a shrill cry, Harribel's eyes widening as she spins around, Soi Fon in the sky behind her, her dagger out to her side building a great red mist around the gleaming blade, like a venomous sting it is poised to strike. Harribel curses as she attempts to bring her sword back round but Soi Fon has already struck, a trail of blood escaping the villain's stomach.

'What is this, a pin prick?' Harribel chuckles, eyeing the miniscule damage dealt. The drips of blood hang in the middle of the sky, turning a deep black in the moonlight. Then, she hears Soi Fon's voice behind her, the Harribel looking up to see the ninja standing atop a tree, her eyes focusing on the tip of her dagger.

'A pin prick is all I need.' She spits angrily, Harribel's eyes lighting up in horror as a tattoo not dissimilar to the one on Soi Fon's own shoulder spins into life from the centre of the wound, glowing an ominous crimson. 'Would you like to know what that is? I'll tell it to you for free. That is Nigeki Kessatsu.' Soi Fon explains the glee in her voice evident. Harribel tilts her head, clearly unimpressed.

'Nigeki Kessatsu hmm? Death in two stings? A bold claim.' Harribel says darkly, straightening up and cracking her back, her yellow hair still flowing down to the base of her spine. 'Who was your mentor?' she asks slowly, Soi Fon's eyes squinting, an eyebrow raised.

'Shihoin.' She says bluntly, the name apparently not ringing a bell with Harribel. 'Yoruichi Shihoin! She was killed by your people! I am her student…' the woman opens her eyes with a fury of burning hatred, passion searing Harribel's own eyes. '…and greatest successor, Soi Fon. Before your death by my vengeful knife, what is your name, Enemy?' Harribel merely smirks. Mere niceties that is all. Her opponent appears to be all talk anyway. Unlike Harribel herself, this Soi Fon is a gloater and one whose mouth runs constantly. She decides to humour her, at least for now.

'I am Tia Harribel, Lord Aizen's most faithful.' Harribel pronounces, Soi Fon grinning nastily, sweat running down her forehead.

'His most faithful? A bold claim.' Soi Fon mocks, Harribel running a hand through her hair.

'We'll see.' With that, Soi Fon leaps upwards into the sky, spinning around and around, Harribel darting after her. The two clash blades, sparks flying. Soi Fon breaks away, slipping around Tia and lunging with her weapon. With a quick feint, Harribel is instead beside Soi Fon, the woman's eyes widening in shock.

'I out sped you. Surprised?' Harribel mutters coldly, Soi Fon cursing, skidding away across the sky. Taking her time, Soi Fon analyses her opponent. Harribel's dark skin is contrasted with the bone white jacket she wears which stops at her chest, opening wide, her chest itself wrapped tightly in bandages which reach the bottom of the jacket. Attached to her sash is a green ribbon which billows behind her. Her trousers are baggy and allow for movement, black in colour with the bottoms of them tucked into metal boots. Considering her attire, she was immensely agile.

The bottom half of the woman's face is covered in a metal mask, her jaw bone like that of a shark, imposing and jagged. She speaks from behind it in a coarse, metal tone without the mouth itself moving. Soi Fon keeps herself low, Harribel watching her slowly, the two women standing in the sky. Smirking, the black haired woman pounces, Tia raising her sword in front of her face. Soi Fon however throws her dagger into the air suddenly, Harribel looking upwards reflexively. Lashing out with her foot, Soi Fon comes screaming in from the side, Tia ducking at the last minute.

'_That's not possible…!_' Soi Fon curses, speeding overhead, spinning round and trying to catch her footing, watching as Harribel flings a blast of water her way.

'La Gota!' the villain whispers, the barrelling water shooting through the air. Soi Fon twists sharply, catching her dagger in one hand and forming a small, blue disc of light on the flat back of her hand.

'Bakudo 8, Seki!' she cries, the water blast bounding off of it and spraying outwards, Soi Fon being thrown into a nearby building, choking on the dust flowing around her. Tia vanishes with a crack, reappearing above Soi Fon, the girl struggling to stand up, her hair falling across her eyes, a small slither of blood running down her lip. Lifting her hefty sword above her head, Harribel closes her eyes and spins it round, whipping it downwards, a churning torrent of water falling from the sky, Soi Fon's eyes widening as it comes raining down towards her, threatening to destroy her completely. Kicking her shoe off, the item is flung into the water, disappearing from sight.

'Hado 11…!' Soi Fon cries, Harribel watching in horror as she realises the woman is holding onto a weakened strand of fabric still attached to the shoe. '…Tsuzuri Raiden!' From her fingertips, a scolding blast of bright yellow electricity runs up the fabric, burning it up as it goes, travelling fast and burrowing into the incoming water at an incredible speed. The electricity strikes, lighting up the Cascada brilliantly, turning it into a luminous ball of fire which streaks across the sky. Harribel chokes as she is electrocuted, the yellow light running down her sword and exploding onto her chest, the woman flung down to the ground far below. Soi Fon treads the sky delicately, her eyes scanning for any sign of movement.

'_I was sure she had a weapon concealed. Perhaps I thought wrong…_' she thinks to herself. Then she feels something brush past her and, spinning round, locks daggers with Harribel, the woman holding a small white knife in her hand, her regular sword in the other. '…or not.' Soi Fon smirks, Harribel panting heavily. Her hair is burnt horribly, leaving scars running down her chest and her arms, her jacket torn and singed. Her mask is crumbling, falling from her face leaving her mouth beneath and Soi Fon is shocked to see it intact without a single scar.

'This mouth of mine…was damaged a long time ago. I was well aware that over time it had healed, yet I wore the mask as a mark of respect to Lord Aizen.' Tia pants sweat dripping down her arms, Soi Fon pushing against her, their daggers intertwined together like vines. Soi Fon lashes out with her foot, Harribel ducking and kicking out also, both their feet clashing in mid air, the two of them leaping backwards.

'I never guessed you'd have a knife concealed…I figured it would be something more fearsome…' Soi Fon laughs, darting towards her opponent, aiming for the butterfly tattoo on Harribel's stomach.

'A knife?' Tia whispers, raising the weapon to her face. Casting her other sword down towards the ground she slams her knife into Soi Fon's dagger, the weapon transforming into a colossal broadened pata, slender and bone white shaped like a shark's tooth, engulfed in a pulsing yellow glow. Soi Fon's eyes widen and she grunts, being forced down under the power of the sword. 'When did I ever say it was a knife?' Harribel snarls, breaking Soi Fon's dagger in two and slashing the woman down the front, blood spurting out of the wound. Soi Fon's eyes turn blank and she plummets, smashing into the courtyard far below, rolling across it in a slither of blood.

'The battle's tide has been turned.' Harribel mutters coldly, watching Soi Fon clutch the broken blade of her dagger in agony. 'And it will not turn back. It's over.' Harribel begins to twirl her sword above her head, summoning the familiar torrent of water that almost killed both Ichigo and now Soi Fon. However, clutching her broken chest, Soi Fon stumbles to her feet, sweating profusely.

'_With my last…ounce of strength…_' she thinks to herself, her eyes flashing. With that, she throws the handle of the dagger towards Harribel, the woman raising an eyebrow.

'What is th…-?' Tia scoffs when Soi Fon suddenly opens her mouth and cries out in a hoarse voice.

'Jakuho Raikoben!' she screams, Harribel watching in awe as the oncoming handle transforms in a ball of yellow light, Tia covering her eyes as it flashes wildly. From the ball, a missile explodes outwards, elongated and made of a gold metal, streaks of black running down it as the small wings on either side open up, fire rocketing from the back of the weapon.

'Impossible!' Harribel curses, the speeding missile obliterating the towers around it as it shoots upwards. Reacting quickly, Tia holds her weapon out in front of her, a red aura building up around it. 'I'll just detonate it early! Hirviendo!' The missile begins to heat up to a scorching orange before shattering, exploding across the sky in a brilliant display of ferocious, relentless power, crumbling and toppling the nearby buildings. Tia twists, multiple Soi Fon's appearing in the air behind her, each one firing a Jakuho Raikoben towards the villain, Harribel narrowing her eyes.

'Clones?' she spits, whipping her sword around her. 'Don't underestimate me!' she says scornfully, whipping a typhoon of thrusting water around her, heating it up and detonating the ring of missiles around her in a circle of fire, the flames rippling in the towering pillars of water that were now crashing down around her, Harribel looking around, soaking wet and breathing heavily, her chest heaving, her breaths quick and sharp. '_Where did she go?_' she wonders when suddenly another missile is in front of her, Harribel cutting it down once more, the explosion blinding her temporarily. In her green eyes she suddenly sees Soi Fon tearing towards her, the broken blade of her dagger in her hands.

'They were…a distraction!' Harribel splutters as Soi Fon plunges the dagger into Tia's stomach, the tattoo lighting up a fiery red.

'Nigeki Kessatsu!' Soi Fon wheezes and with that, the fires are put out and the water dissipates into mid air in a crashing motion, leaving only the two fighters standing alone. Harribel is in disbelief, her eyes falling down to the girl whose head is down, her weakened fingers barely able to keep a hold of the blade. Harribel chuckles, a trickle of blood running down her lips.

'Death in…two stings…huh?' she smirks slightly, more blood falling down her chin as she looks up into the sky. 'A…bold claim…' with that, Soi Fon removes her blade, throwing it down to the ground. Harribel watches her as the tattoo begins to spin slowly, engulfing Tia's body in red sparkles which disintegrate her limbs, the woman's hair flowing out around her. Finally, she looks up at Soi Fon, the woman watching, beaten and nearing death.

'I too know the sting of sacrifice and loss.' Harribel whispers. 'I am sorry.' With that, the butterfly wings spin out around her, clamping down on her body and pulling it inwards, the black and red wings twisting out in a final, clanging blast of light before fading away, Soi Fon struggling to keep her balance.

'_Yoruichi…I won for you._' With that, she too falls from the sky, following her weapon down to the ground. Watching them fall from within the forest, Shunsui Kyoraku shakes his head, smiling politely at Coyote Starrk, the two of them staring at one another carefully. Ukitake narrows his eyes at the woman falling from the sky and deduces her to be alive quickly, yet he fears leaving his friend's side.

'My, my…' Shunsui sighs, but his face is somewhat happier. '…things are heating up. Should we get started with this?' Starrk looks around at Ukitake, the white haired man shrugging his shoulders.

'Hey…' the villain mutters, flicking his eyes back and forth between the two. '…during the illusion there were more of you than how many arrived. What's the deal?' Jushiro scratches his head, pondering the thought.

'I suppose they were unable to receive Kisuke's message. It's a shame…' the man wheezes, eyeing his opponent. '…we could have used the back up.' Starrk rubs the back of his head lazily, looking up at the space where Tia Harribel used to be.

'You could? I reckon I could more so.' Coyote confesses. Suddenly Chad bounds out of the darkness, his fist raised a ball of green light charging upon the end of it. Without even looking at him, Starrk flicks his gun towards the boy, Chad's eyes widening. Suddenly, Shunsui grabs Chad around the waist and pulls him to the side, the two of them narrowly dodging the blue laser which tears apart the forest. Starrk runs a hand through his hair as he holsters his gun once more, Chad panting, exasperated.

'Can you take the kid someplace else?' Starrk mumbles. 'He's just going to get killed.' Kyoraku looks over to Ukitake, nodding curtly. He clasps Chad's wrist, the boy cursing, claiming about his will to fight. Shunsui seems to have taken up not caring so much though and vanishes into the air along with Chad, a gust of wind signalling their disappearance. Starrk raises a gun in front of his face, now facing Ukitake alone in the dark clearing. Jushiro readies his sword, the man sweating already, his white hair hanging over his face.

'Shall we go then?' Coyote whispers, Ukitake nodding, closing his eyes.

'Ah…' he replies. With that, he clashes blades with Starrk, Jushiro's eyes widening. '…you just had your gun out!'

'Did I?' Coyote wonders, smashing Ukitake aside, the man skidding across the ground, the leaves on the thick pines whipping around them. Jushiro vanishes, appearing behind Starrk and swinging out at him, the villain merely ducking and sharply spinning on one polished black shoe, his gun in his fingers again now, charging a ball of blue light in Ukitake's face. The white haired man chokes but Starrk raises an eyebrow. 'Move now and you'll dodge it.' Cursing, Ukitake complies and avoids the attack, stepping to the left and swinging at Starrk like a pendulum, the villain leaping away.

'Just then…' Jushiro says quietly, straightening up and running a hand through his thick, draping white hair. He narrows his weak eyes at his foe, Starrk tilting his head. '…why did you help me?'

'Liar.' Coyote merely repeats. Ukitake's eyes widen innocently and he stares at the brown haired man. 'You're honestly telling me you needed me to tell you to dodge then? Please. A warrior of your calibre doesn't need the basics being explained to him. You're highly observant and your stance is nearly always flawless with very little room for an intrusive strike. I'm finding it more and more difficult to break through.' Starrk confesses, complimenting Ukitake all the same.

'So then why did you say it?' Ukitake wonders, raising an eyebrow. Starrk closes his eyes and sighs heavily, vanishing in a flash, Jushiro's eyes darting around the darkness of the woods. He then gasps as he feels a gun lie flat on his shoulder and he twists sharply.

'Who knows?' Starrk says simply, a blue laser exploding from the gun barrel. Ukitake kicks off of the floor and whips one of his swords around behind him, gathering the blue light at the tip of the blade. Coyote watches as it is swallowed up, the light trickling into the metal, Jushiro pushing off of the ground and hauling the second blade around in front of him with some effort, his white hair swinging around his now sweating face as he launches the attack back at Starrk, the blue light rippling from the second blade. Starrk readies his guns and flips them around in his fingers before transforming one back into a glowing blade. He thrusts the end of the sword into the oncoming laser blast, the blue light shooting off into the trees, setting some alight with a haunting blue flame.

'Your reactions are very impressive.' Ukitake pants heavily, clutching his chest.

'You…too…' Coyote whispers, shaking his head. 'But you've about reached your limit.' However, Ukitake grins slightly and rushes at Starrk head on, the villain raising an eyebrow in a lazy surprise. Ukitake swings the first of his swords at Coyote, the man ducking and pointing his gun at Jushiro's eye, nearly point blank. 'Got you.' He says coldly, but Ukitake keels over backwards, avoiding the blast as it tears upwards, severing the top of a nearby pine and sending it crashing to the floor beside them, alive with fire. Starrk is quick to act, flipping over backwards as Ukitake swings out again, the reach of his sword deceptively long as it slices the bottom of Starrk's coat, the man grimacing as he flies backwards.

'I just cannot keep up with you.' Ukitake sighs, twisting his wrists as he grips his swords tightly, letting the rope between them dangle loosely.

'Yeah…right…' Starrk mutters, eyeing the slash in his coat. '…I'll believe that when you stop cutting my clothes.' Ukitake chuckles and Starrk groans. 'This is going nowhere, when's that friend of yours coming back?' Jushiro ignores him however and rushes at him again, clashing blades with the villain, sparks flying between the two.

'You really are quick! The interchange between your pistols and your swords is nearly impossible to tell!' Ukitake says gleefully, Starrk smashing him aside and pulling a pistol from the air, blue light coiling off of it.

'Nearly impossible?' Coyote says under his breath, blasting Ukitake with a rapid attack, balls of blue light tearing down the nearby trees in an ocean of light, a swath of energy flattening the landscape. Ukitake, a serious look on his face now, disappears with a crack, reappearing again only to vanish once more, his body blurring between being there and not as he steps with immense speed between the shots. 'How about we ramp it up a notch?' Ukitake vanishes and reappears in the air, his swords above his head, their blades gleaming in the moonlight. Starrk points his gun into the sky, the barrel shimmering.

'Cero Metralleta.' He says bluntly, Ukitake's eyes widening. In a split second, a torrent of blue light rips into the sky, multiple ceros being fired from the single barrel. Ukitake falls from the sky, narrowly dodging the strike, but Starrk merely directs his gun downwards and the air begins to feel heavy, crushing on Ukitake's back as the thick, dense hue of energy comes whirring down to the ground. Whir it does, the noise is deafening and Ukitake backs up behind the nearest tree, attempting to catch his breath, his hair falling over his face as he pants heavily.

'_I can't absorb that volume of energy…_' he thinks to himself, swallowing hard and breathing once more. '…_he's got to have a weakness, a vulnerable spot._' He narrows his eyes as he leaps out from behind the tree, Starrk twisting his gun in his hand, turning it into a sword again and slashing his enemy, the two locking weapons once more. Quickly they break off and Starrk reaches into his holster. Ukitake notices suddenly a small, glistening blue aura of light in the holster and realises immediately that Starrk's guns begin to fire as soon as they are summoned.

'Wake up.' Starrk's voice tears through Ukitake's thoughts and the white haired man lunges to the side, the cero tearing into his shoulder. Blood splatters across the nearest white rock face protruding from the ground and Jushiro coughs violently, heaving, holding his shoulder. Starrk sighs and looks down at him with some form of mocking pity. 'Guess I'll finish it and find your friend.' Starrk reaches into his pocket and Ukitake suddenly leaps at him, the brown haired man's eyes widening in shock. Jushiro, with a quick manoeuvre of his hands wraps the rope of his weapon around Starrk's wrist, locking his arm into place, his hand still in his holster. The blue light begins to emanate brightly, Coyote sweating as he looks into Ukitake's eyes.

'You've got to fire it now.' Jushiro smirks. Starrk grimaces, bracing himself as the light shoots out across the ground, the blast engulfing the two of them, striking the nearest trees and curving up into the sky in an arc of cyan light. Starrk bursts out of the smoke, one side of his leather jacket torn and ripped, a light smoke drifting from the shredded and singed tails, his waistcoat scorched and blackened. He tears his jacket off and throws it from him, his purple eyes scouring the area.

'Tch…killed yourself huh?' Starrk mumbles, unimpressed. Suddenly, from the lingering smoke in the air above him, Ukitake pounces, his side seared also, flailing limply behind him, but he pulls his sword in front of him and fires a blue light of energy from the weapon, Starrk staggering sideways and pouncing up into the air to avoid it, Ukitake hovering some way in front of him. 'How, just how?' Starrk sighs almost impatiently. Jushiro skids across the sky, pulling his swords down beside him.

'As you fired, I merely absorbed some of it as a precaution.' Ukitake smirks. 'It shielded me from some of the blast as well.'

'I can give credit where it's due. That was a nice trick.' Coyote says slowly, flexing his shoulders and clasping the side of his body that had been caught in the blast. 'Still stings…' he mumbles. '…still…you could have just as easily attacked me normally, I don't quite understand what you wanted to achieve.'

'Oh but I certainly achieved it.' Ukitake smiles politely, eyeing the air around them. Starrk looks around, staring at the decimated, smouldering ruins of the forest below them, the bulbous moon hanging low in the sky overhead. 'I needed to get you into the sky. Down there, in the cluster of trees I was finding it difficult to evade your shots, precise as they were. Now…you're out of your depth, so to speak.' Jushiro explains, grinning. Starrk yawns lazily before tilting his gun towards Ukitake.

'Really?' he says simply, the familiar torrent of light bombarding Ukitake's position, the machine gun lasers rattling through the sky, distorting the moonlight. Jushiro appears above it, disappearing again and reappearing beneath the lasers, Starrk taken aback. Ukitake stabs the lights above him with one of his blades and holds the other one out in front of him, aiming for Starrk, hanging in mid air.

'It's over!' Jushiro cries, a blue flare setting his eyes aflame.

'_He's going to redirect my Cero Metralleta back at me!_' Starrk curses, reaching for his second pistol. Ukitake redirects the attack straight into the enemy, Starrk whipping his gun out and blasting it, the two blue lights forcing against one another, sparks and lightning tearing out of the centre of the destructive force. Suddenly, Starrk twists his gun, diverting both blasts downwards. Ukitake gasps as the villain lunges for him, both of his guns exploding in a flurry of light and transforming into swords before the white haired man's eyes.

'_Impossible speed…!_' Ukitake chokes, attempting to pull his swords up in time. Coyote swings downwards, the decisive blow. Then, from beneath them, a colossal sword bursts out of the ground, jet black in colour, but dripping with a blood like coating, black as the night sky around them. It tears into Starrk's side, the man cursing as he keels away from Ukitake, only slashing the white haired man's arm. Their blood splays across the moonlit floor far below and Starrk watches in horror as Kyoraku Shunsui emerges from the ground below them.

'I must say…what with the combination of the moon and your Cero Metralleta, quite a shadow has been created here.' Kyoraku whistles, his body pulling up from the ground, rippling forth from the shadow as it falls and drips off of him. 'Perfect for my Kageoni.' The arrival rises upwards, standing beside Ukitake, gripping his intimidating scimitars in his hands. 'You holding up alright, Ukitake?' The white haired man nods slowly, grimacing over the deep wound in his arm.

'I am…but, I must say…' he smiles warmly at his comrade, moving some dangling white hair from his eyes. '…you couldn't have made better timing if I say so myself.'

'Kageoni huh?' they hear Starrk's voice on the wind and turn to face him, the man nodding slowly. 'Interesting, but I don't really have time for games.' With that, he vanishes, appearing in between the two and whipping his swords out wildly. He begins to spin around furiously, his blades slamming against those of his opponents, sparks shooting out between them and raining down on the ground.

'Whoa! What's with this guy's speed!' Kyoraku exclaims, bouncing backwards and gathering his footing, Ukitake smashing away from Starrk, coughing violently into his hand.

'He's good Kyoraku…make no mistake…' Ukitake breathes heavily, wiping the blood from his mouth away. With that, they all lock blades once more. Starrk ducks beneath them and Ukitake and Shunsui lock blades, the two of them taken aback. Coyote kicks out, striking Kyoraku in the chest and sending the man reeling backwards before resuming to duel Jushiro alone again. Shunsui reappears in the sky, holding his swords above his head in a strange stance.

'Takaoni!' he cries over the wind but Starrk grabs Ukitake by the collar and pulls him in the way, causing Kyoraku to divert sideways. Jushiro spins round fast, breaking free of the enemy and holding out his hands in front of him, his face glowing a golden yellow.

'Raikoho!' Ukitake shouts, a bolt of bright electricity tearing from his palms. It lights up the sky as it shoots towards Starrk, the villain slicing at it with his sword only for it to coil around it and shatter the energy blade, Coyote's pistol crumbling in his hands. Cursing under his breath, he growls and casts away the ruined weapon, battling on with a single sword now. Jushiro disappears and Starrk hears his voice. 'Soren Sokatsui!' he booms and Starrk spins around, ready to move.

'Bushogoma!' he hears Kyoraku cry out behind him. Kyoraku spins his swords around and a whirling twister of wind wraps around Starrk, locking him in a swirling wall of pale green mist. However, he is blinded from above by the startling blue attack, two balls of energy screaming towards him. They slam into the case of wind, filling it up completely and shattering the walls. Starrk falls from the sky in a plume of dust, like a falling star and crashes hard into the rocky floor below. Shunsui and Ukitake stand beside one another, their haori billowing in the wind as they squint down into the dust.

'Is it over?' Ukitake wonders, looking around for a sign of life. Suddenly, from the dust, a light blue speck shoots upwards, high up into the sky, far above them. They watch, squinting as the light becomes brighter and brighter, almost like an eclipse it engulfs the battlefield in a luminous blue glow. Then, it begins to swoop downwards.

'It's getting closer whatever it is.' Shunsui whispers, tightening his grip on his blades. As the comet like object comes speeding towards them, it begins to change shape. Like a bullet it zips through the sky, distorting space around it, like a blue fireball. Then, at the last second, a chilling howl rips through the sky and it becomes a fiery wolf with blazing red eyes and a lust for blood. Ukitake whips his swords up but is caught completely off guard, the wolf like missile smashing straight through his swords, the remains of their blades splintering and hanging, suspended in the air around him. Kyoraku turns slowly on the spot, watching in horror as the wolf slams into Ukitake's chest, clamping down on him with its vile jaws. Everything seems to go in slow motion as Kyoraku watches Ukitake's eyes widen in horror, then sag and dilate. Then, everything is thrown back into reality and the wolf flings Ukitake downwards, the man disappearing in a brutal blue explosion of plasma like energy.

'UKITAKE!' Kyoraku roars but is distracted by the appearance of a second wolf, hanging over his shoulder. Its eyes glow ominously and its slavering jaws let out a bloodcurdling howl. It pounces on Shunsui but with a great swipe he cuts it out of the sky before spinning round to try and catch sight of his friend again. 'Uki…' he begins, only to feel a gruesome crunch on his arm. The wolf has reformed instantly, pulling itself back together and Kyoraku's eyes light up as it detonates, spiralling Shunsui across the sky, the man spluttering heavily, blood running down his forehead, his clothes tattered.

'Kyo…raku…' a whisper travels on the wind and Shunsui looks down, Ukitake staggering slowly from the dust. Kyoraku notices in horror that the man is now missing an arm, blood staining his white hair. Suddenly, Kyoraku shouts out to his friend but no sound comes out, it is caught in his throat, strangling him as he sees a pack of blue wolves circle Ukitake. The man swings his weapons at them feebly, but one of his swords is dragging along the ground now, covered in dirt and blood. The first wolf, the alpha, makes it move and pounces on him, Jushiro crashing to his knees.

'JUSHI-!' Shunsui screams, lunging for the nearest wolf only for them all to detonate in a terrible blast, a towering inferno of blue light screaming up into the sky. The sky rains blue lights down upon Kyoraku and lightning seems to strike the arena. Behind him, Kyoraku hears someone touch down on the rocks. Turning slowly, he watches as Starrk emerges from the dust, his hand stroking the head of the nearest wolf to him. He is now draped in a long, black coat lined with white fur, his wounds completely healed. His hair is slightly longer and falls over his face more, his features more defined and etched. Beneath his jacket he wears a billowing white Hispanic shirt, which opens at the collar to reveal reams of bandages lining the man's chest. As he looks up, he has a sad look on his face.

'I don't want to die either. It was my only choice.' Starrk whispers. Shunsui however lifts both of his swords in front of his face, hiding his shame as he chokes back the tears, his head hung low. The sharp edges of his swords gleam in the now falling rain and he nods his head slowly, his brown hair hanging limp over his eyes.

'Ah…I understand…then you must realise…' he says slowly, straightening up, a fierce aura burning off of him, cracking and splitting the very floor he stood on. '…that this is my only choice as well.' Starrk merely nods in reply and with that, he clicks his fingers. The first wolf leaps at Kyoraku, its mouth open wide and furious. Shunsui, his eyes closed, swings out, slicing the head of the first wolf straight off. Starrk is surprised.

'With your eyes closed? Impressive.' Coyote whispers under his breath. At last, the wolves leap at their prey, a wave of blue crashing down upon Kyoraku, the man opening his furious brown eyes and swinging his weapons around him with a mighty swipe.

* * *

Gin bounds backwards, skipping over the stones to avoid the blasts of Uryu's arrows. With each shot he tore a flaming hole into the ground which nearly instantly crystallised over. Ichigo appears in the sky above, swinging downwards, a bone white Getsuga tearing into the floor and ripping it up in a pulsing wave of power. Ichimaru flips over, landing atop a spire of rock, his cloak billowing behind him, his silver hair drifting over his eyes.

'Wooo! You guys are serious!' he laughs, pulling his arms around him like a child, swaying on the spot. Ichigo growls angrily and pounces upwards, tearing through the sky. He brings his white sword downwards with a flash, Gin smashing upwards with his own small sword. They push against each other and the rock spire explodes into a million pieces, Gin twisting to Ichigo's side, the boy's eyes widening as he loses track of him. Ichimaru places a hand on Kurosaki's chest, the boy standing, fixated in surprise.

'Hado 1, Sho.' He whispers, Ichigo flung downwards, smashing into the ground below in a wave of dust. Then, from the dust, a barrage of blue arrows speed towards Gin, the man chuckling. He back flips off of the remains of the spire, the arrows crystallising it instantly. Uryu reappears on it, his blue wings stretching out, flapping proudly. He aims at Ichimaru and blasts him again, the wave of blue light screaming towards his foe. Gin turns and leaps upwards, Ichigo appearing on the vertical wall of the adjacent tower, rushing up it. Gin lands on a lower rooftop and spins round, blasting his weapon at Ichigo. The white haired boy curses as the blade stabs him in the shoulder and he crashes down onto the roof, rolling down the tiles.

'Got ya!' Gin sneers, only for Uryu to land neatly and weightlessly on the blade.

'Got you.' Ishida says coldly, his blue hair flowing wildly over his eyes. Suddenly, from below, there comes a terrible cry and Ishida looks up momentarily. Gin whips his sword back from under the Quincy and Uryu crashes to the ground, hanging from the rooftop. Ichimaru twists around and looks over the rooftop. Lying in the river's waters is Shinji, the blood staining the blue a dirty crimson. Urahara and Ryuken are beside each other, Aizen's back to them, a cruel grin on his face as he flicks the blood from his blade.

'Aizen…' Gin whispers slowly. Instantly, Ishida leaps at him, wielding a furiously powerful Steele Schneider in his hands, the reiatsu glowing fiercely as he slams it against Gin's own weapon. Ichigo appears on the rooftops and grimaces, his blue eyes staring down at the fighters below.

'I have to help…' he says to himself slowly, the wind catching his snowy hair. Spinning round, Ichigo stares at Uryu, the two of them locking eyes once again. '…can you handle this?'

'What do you take me for?' Ishida says steely, Ichigo smiling weakly. With a final glance over his shoulder, Ichigo pounces from the rooftops, falling far to the bottom. Uryu turns back to Gin and breaks away, the two skidding apart. Gin however lowers his weapon entirely and looks down at the fighters, concerned. 'What's wrong with you?' barks Uryu.

'Ya shouldn't have let him go.' Ichimaru says quietly, Uryu gritting his teeth.

'What does it matter to you?' Ishida snaps. Gin turns back to him, a strange look on his face as the wind runs its hands through his hair.

'It's done. Now that he has gone down there…' Ichimaru says slowly, opening his eyes to reveal piercing blue irises, Ishida shocked. '…Ichigo will die.'


	25. The Death Trilogy Overture

Hey there everyone! Another long chapter! I am hoping to finish this fic soon, but we've still a ways to go yet! Thank you to fuzzibunniez, X-Burner 27 and IchigoKurosakiSotaicho for their last reviews, please, review again! Enjoy! ~ Tommo2304

* * *

_**The Death Trilogy Overture**_

Kisuke Urahara stands in the river, his sword down by his side. His face is drenched and his blonde hair is clinging to his cheeks. His eyes are beginning to blur and he runs a bloodied hand around his chin, feeling for a large wound just at the side of his mouth. Then, a sudden splash beside him causes him to look down to his left; Ryuken Ishida hits the riverbed, choking and spluttering on the rushing waves, his hair plastered to his forehead, his glasses slightly askew. Urahara's green eyes look to his right now, Shinji panting heavily, his head down, hands clasping his knees.

'_There's three of us…we need to coordinate. It's our only hope._' Urahara says to himself, his eyes moving slowly across the landscape now until they fall on Aizen, the man walking slowly across the river, the water running around his feet. With a smooth and callous smirk on his lips, Aizen moves ever closer, his fingers gently running along the hilt of his sword.

'Thinking of a plan?' Aizen whispers, his cold voice barely audible on the wind. 'You should know it's useless. I've already analysed every possible angle, every possible outcome, every possible…' he finishes abruptly as Ryuken appears behind him, skidding across the water, kicking it up in front of his face before unleashing a fiery blue arrow towards his foe. '…distraction.' Aizen grins, slicing the arrow in two before lunging at Ryuken. However, from beneath the water's surface, a silky canvas explodes upwards, Sosuke raising an eyebrow as he falls into it, Ryuken leaping to the side.

'Except for the possibility that we've each gotten stronger with our own abilities!' Ryuken cries, Kisuke darting towards the bundle of cloth from one side, Hirako from the other, their swords poised to impale. Suddenly however, the canvas merely inflates before tearing apart in a blinding flash of purple light, Aizen stepping out of it, his black eyes burning in the moonlight, an evil smile creeping across his face. Urahara slams a foot into the muddy bed, the water kicking up around him and he pulls his sword in front of his face, Aizen slamming his weapon into it, sparks flying.

'You were able to use Gritz without a sound and without a Ginto? Impressive.' Aizen breaks away from Kisuke and kicks Shinji in the chest, the man spitting blood before crashing onto the ground. 'But it's simply not enough, and it'll never be enough until you're all dead.' In a flash, Urahara bounds into the sky, whipping his sword around in front of him. From the blade, the familiar red plasma swirls around it, gathering speed as it reaches the tip of the sword, Kisuke's eyes hidden beneath shadow.

'Shibari, Benihime!' he shouts, whipping his sword downwards, Aizen chuckling to himself.

'You think that's enough?' Sosuke gloats, swiping out at the netting that was being released from Kisuke's sword, the red, spider web like material spinning towards Kisuke's target. Aizen reaches upwards and slashes straight through it, only for the material to disappear entirely. Instead, it springs upwards from all sides, coiling around his legs and trapping his arms by his side. 'What!' Aizen snarls, his eyes looking up to catch sight of Shinji atop the bridge's rubble, the large, silver ring hanging around them all once again. 'Again?' Aizen snorts, attempting to break free of the webbing. Quickly he notices a fleeting shadow pounce overhead and looks up sharply, Urahara speeding down towards him.

'Hiasobi, Benihime!' he chants, the sides of the netting quickly expanding into rubber like balls of fire, lighting up, ready to detonate. Aizen curses, his brown hair falling over his face as it contorts, struggling against the binding.

'Damn…' he grunts, looking up at Kisuke, the man falling from the sky, aiming to connect his sword to the tethers surrounding Aizen. '…Bakudo 79, Kuyo Sh-!' he begins, only for Ryuken to appear in the river, water shooting up around Aizen as Ishida fires a torrent of arrows into the waves, churning up a vast pillar of water which begins to rain down from the sky. Through the misty veil, Aizen witnesses Kisuke slam into the river, his sword plunging into the plasma like net attached to the bed.

'Juzu Tsunagi!' Urahara screams over the raging, thrashing sounds of the battle, Aizen roaring as the pillar of water quickly becomes a pillar of fire, the flames coiling up around it and swallowing it up, engulfing it and suffocating it, collapsing in on Aizen before erupting violently upwards, lighting up the night sky with a brilliant dancing orange. Urahara removes his sword and watches the towering inferno with glazed eyes, Shinji springing from the bridge, Ryuken stepping up beside them both.

'Is it done?' Ishida asks quietly, Shinji spitting at the water running around their ankles.

'The hell it is.' He mutters, narrowing his eyes at the plume of fire and steam. Shinji looks up slightly, his eyes moving over to Kisuke. The blonde haired man is staring into the pillar, flexing his fingers around his sword's hilt over and over, a clear sadness welling in his dry eyes. 'Kisuke…do you still have…ya know…the experiment?' Hirako asks, Urahara slowly reaching into his pocket to fondle the small vial.

'I do.' He whispers, the voice on his breath. 'But I promised both myself and Miss Yoruichi I wouldn't use it, unless I felt it was truly necessary.' Shinji watches him, Urahara sighing heavily, his chest heaving and falling as the fires begin to dwindle, the light subsiding slightly.

'Kis…' Hirako begins only to be hit by something which tears his arm off, blood staining the water a gruesome crimson, jets of water bursting up around him as he flips backwards and lands heavily in the water, the now tremulous waves rushing around his face. Urahara spins round, Ishida cursing.

'SHINJI!' Urahara screams, Aizen stepping out of the tower, the remnants of the flames whipping around him, pulling up into the air and exploding outwards in a display of embers and power. Sosuke looks down at Shinji's lifeless body, his gleaming eyes burning in the flashing light.

'A simple stroke…and I can fell any of you. None of you are special when facing my sword.' Aizen whispers, though, as he turns, his face is burnt and charred on one side, his clothes hanging in tatters around him. Aizen looks up at the shocked faces of his opponents, everyone's shadows alive with a childish individuality. 'Do not fear. I shall convey to you your loss through this very piercing sting.' Sosuke sneers evilly only for Shinji to reach out and grab his ankle with his remaining arm.

'Bakudo…99…part 1!' Shinji whispers hoarsely, blood and water streaming down his face, a cheeky smirk on his lips as he looks up, Aizen's face contorting with an arrogant surprise, fabric forming in the sky and whipping around the villain's arms. 'Kin!' From the air around them, metal slabs tear through the sky, slamming into Aizen's back and piercing the ground, holding him in place by the fabric.

'I…impossible! How do you know such a spell!' Aizen splutters, his face liminal in the water's surface.

'Guess…I've got…a friend…in a high…place…' Shinji laughs with his last breath. '…Bakudo 99 part 2…Bankin!' he chokes, his eyes dilating as he clenches Aizen's ankle with his final whisper, blood running from where he grips so tightly. Amidst Sosuke's futile cries, white bandages come spiralling in from the air around them, covering him, pulling themselves tightly around his body. From the river's edge, Kisuke watches in awe.

'_I never thought the move I showed Shinji, and Shinji alone could even be mastered, especially not to this degree of control. It's incredible!_' Kisuke says to himself as thin iron bolts pierce the bandaged warrior, latching them into place. Then, from the sky above, a colossal metal cube is built by invisible hands. '_But…to use it against someone like Aizen…and in such a weak state yourself…it's risky, Shinji, the move isn't stable enough!_' From above, the cube comes crashing downwards upon Aizen's bandaged body. Shinji releases his ankle and falls limp in the raging waters.

Kisuke and Ryuken rush in, taking their chance when suddenly, from the centre of the metal, purple cracks begin to split outwards, fanning outwards in a delicate design, and brilliant light shimmering from them. The cube explodes in a shower of metal and purple reiatsu, a torrent of light blasting upwards into the sky, the bandages tearing off of Aizen as he stands slowly, his knees weak and buckling, but he stands anyway, the force of the explosion sending Kisuke and Ryuken flying backwards in a jet stream of water. Suddenly, as Sosuke raises his sword with a gleam of greedy evil, a white flash is seen shooting out in the sky far above and Ichigo leaps from the looming tower, whipping his sword above his head, a streak of white reiatsu flowing from the blade.

'Getsuga Tenshou!' Ichigo roars, unleashing the attack as he crashes into the river, the white light mixing with the water, Aizen pushing the attack away from him with a cold stare. Cursing, Ichigo's blue eyes look over Shinji's body. 'Urahara-san…is he?' he begins, but Urahara shakes his head sternly.

'Focus on your enemy Ichigo.' He says simply and Ichigo quickly understands. With that, Aizen takes a step forwards, raising a hand in front of him, a cruel grin on his lips.

'Perhaps we can call an impasse? I certainly do not want to inflict more pain on you than is necessary and the three of you could not hope to defeat me. So, perhaps here, we should end this foolish conflict.' Aizen suggests, but his sinister chuckle indicates he feels he should end it as his own victory. However, Ryuken pulls his bow up in front of him and fires a powerful, laser like arrow at Aizen, the man dodging swiftly. Ryuken pushes his glasses up and smirks.

'Clearly you are just frightened that Kurosaki Ichigo has arrived on the scene as well.' Ishida gloats, Aizen raising an eyebrow.

'Kurosaki Ichigo hmm? Frightened, you say?' Aizen wonders, pushing some of his long, brown hair from his eyes. 'Perhaps you are right. I am heavily outnumbered.' Aizen sighs, shrugging his shoulders lamely. His eyes flash nastily as he looks up and suddenly, he reappears beside Ryuken, the man choking as blood explodes from his ruptured chest, the Quincy looking down and then around, not even seeing where Aizen's sword was. Before he knew it, it was back by the villain's side. 'Perhaps I should slim the numbers a little?' Sosuke asks darkly, Ryuken crashing into the water, his eyes blank and wide, blood trickling down his chin.

'Ryuken!' Kisuke cries, Ichigo taking a step forwards, his eyes wide in horror. He jolts, looking quickly up at Aizen, the man flicking the crimson blood from his sword.

'You look concerned, Kurosaki Ichigo. I have to wonder why. I just slew the very man that betrayed your mother to her death.' Aizen hisses slyly, watching Ichigo through perverse eyes, the boy standing, looking down at the lifeless body of Ryuken Ishida. Ichigo's blue eyes began to well up and for reasons he could not explain, he clenches his fists and rushes at Aizen, smashing blades with him, sparks flying and waves rippling around them.

'Whether he did or not, he was my friend's father. You killed him in cold blood. You are nothing more than a monster.' Ichigo says darkly, his eyes burning now with a furious passion. Smashing away from Aizen with a terrible blow, Ichigo and Kisuke dart inwards, side by side, crashing and locking blades with the villain, the three of them dancing on the surface of the water, their reflections sullied and murky from the blood of the victims. Meanwhile, above them, Uryu bounds from the towers, zipping from each one, barely landing on the first before leaping to the next. He has to be quick. Ichimaru Gin's aim is impeccable and his speed unearthly. The Quincy pounces into the sky, his silhouette a jet black on the moon. As he is flying towards the next tower, he notices quickly a gleam of silver in his eyes and he flips over, a raging wind scoring the air, tearing just beneath him and ripping a small section of his sleeve. It screams past so quickly it is like a shot of air, not a sword that is shooting through the night sky. The sword impales the top of the nearest tower in front of Uryu, causing it to explode, showering dust and debris outwards.

'Damn!' Uryu snaps, landing neatly on one of the chunks of stone and sprinting to the next, each piece hanging in the sky long enough for him to leap from them. Suddenly, as he lands on another one, Gin is in front of him, landing on another slab just in front of Uryu. The boy leaps onto it, the two clashing weapons as Uryu summons his Steele Schneider, the blue light of his blade buzzing as Gin pushes against him.

'Ya certainly got skill kid! Yer not so borin' after all!' Gin smiles, breaking away and twisting round on his foot, landing a rough kick into Uryu's chest. Uryu flips over in mid air and skids across the ruined top of the tower, panting heavily, wiping his chin. 'But you'll never be good enough to keep up with me.' Gin says definitively, Uryu twirling his weapon in his hands, creating a flowing blue circle of light.

'You'll find I have a few more surprises.' Ishida smirks, vanishing, Gin spinning round to meet him, only for the Quincy to be gone again. Gin's smile turns quickly to a frown and he pivots on his foot, aiming his sword upwards, Uryu rocketing downwards. However, just as Gin unleashes his weapon into the sky, Uryu spins around it, Gin's blue eyes opening in shock as Uryu transforms his weapon into a bow, aiming the arrows at Ichimaru. With a cry, he fires, unloading a torrent of blasts downwards, Gin disappearing in a plume of towering smoke and dust. Gin bursts out of the side of the ball of smoke, rippling through the air and landing hard on the ground far below, retracting his sword to his side, scoffing, suddenly serious.

'_I don't have the time for this…_' he thinks to himself, looking over at Ichigo and Urahara, the two of them clashing blades with Aizen, water flowing in the air around them in a mixture of red, white and purple reiatsu. '_He's already killed Shinji and Ryuken…this is escalating too far!_' However, Gin doesn't have time to ponder as Uryu lands hard on the ground, the earth breaking up around him in a raining wave of blue. Ishida stands, his wings of reiatsu opening wide behind him, his glasses flashing. Gin smirks, turning his attention back to the boy, the two of them facing off on the ruined courtyard.

'Ya know…considering the amount of time you spent training for that, so far it looks to be nothin' more than a pretty set of wings.' Gin smiles nastily.

'I have achieved far more than I could ever have when I was under your institution, Ichimaru. I'll see to it that that falsification of a university is shut down upon your defeat.' Uryu says darkly, raising his bow. Gin holds his arms out at his side in a mocking fashion.

'But…surely you realise that I never really cared. You think that what I taught you is the best I have? Ya think you learned everythin' that I had to teach?' Gin wonders, Uryu cursing. Cocking his head, Gin lunges forwards, tearing across the courtyard before stopping fast and whipping his sword upwards, aiming for Uryu's eye. The boy narrowly dodges, skidding backwards only to be met with Ichimaru's trademark attack, a barrage of well placed shots, each one faster and more agile than the last, the man's skeletal arm reaching out and jabbing away at his foe with a multitude of stabs, his demonic grin visible through the flashes of silver.

'_I didn't get a chance to swap to my Steele Schneider!_' Uryu despairs, Gin slicing the boy's arm, Uryu crying out as blood splatters across the courtyard, the bespectacled boy vanishing at last, reappearing atop a nearby shattered wall, clutching his wounded arm. The cut was deep, it was more a laceration. Gin, head bowed, began chuckling to himself. Then, he turned daintily on the spot to look over to where Aizen was battling. He points over there, feigning some sort of concern.

'Looks like ya dad took a tumble.' Gin points out, Uryu looking up and over him. However, as he saw his father lying in the water with an ominous pool of blood seeping out around him, Uryu whimpers slightly, but looks away with a forced scorn, his blue hair falling over his eyes. 'That's a bit cold. Ya have less emotion than me.' Gin sneers, Uryu swinging his weapon out in front of him, like a blue laser it lights up the air in front of him. 'Don't you want to see if he is alright?' Uryu however leaps upon Gin, smashing downwards and flipping away again, the two of them locking blades with furious swings and swipes, their movements like dancing.

'Shouldn't you be the one doing that? After all, he was on your side!' Uryu spits, smashing Gin away but the man back flips up onto a small spire shrugging.

'I really couldn't care.' Gin says bluntly, but Uryu cocks his head this time.

'Is that so? Then why is it you're always looking over there? Perhaps you fear for Aizen's life?' Uryu says defiantly, Gin's smile slowly disappearing from his face.

'Aizen's…life?' Gin whispers, looking down at his reflection in his bloodied blade.

_Gin, young and naïve, stood in front of two people who were looming over him, one of them rustling his hair. _

'_Listen son. You've been recommended to us and, well; frankly, we need to know if you're up to the task at hand.' The man said with a gruff, but hearty and warm voice, his hand tender on Gin's silky hair. Gin hadn't had a family of his own, merely his best friend, Rangiku Matsumoto. A stable girl, she had found him clinging to a cliff face for dear life and managed to save him, pulling him up from death's edge at great risk to herself. He had never forgotten it. The woman, dressed in such a regal gown, made of materials Gin had never even lain eyes on, knelt down beside him and took his thin, bony hand in her own, clasping her fingers around his._

'_You are the best friend of our daughter's best friend. Rangiku, that's her name, correct?' the lady asked with such delicacy, such a fragrance that Gin had never before experienced. He was in awe of these people. In a stunted awe, Gin nodded slowly, the woman chuckling. She showed Gin a picture of something, hidden away in a small, golden locket around the woman's neck. 'Our daughter is to inherit this, along with everything else, should anything happen to us.' The woman explained, Gin instinctively taking hold of the locket, opening his crystal blue eyes. _

'_You will look over her won't you?' the man wondered, his booming voice returning to shake the foundations of the air. 'She is everything to us. She cannot lose this to the wrong hands. If we give you a place in the university, can you look over her? Rangiku said you were a good choice, but, we wanted to ask you as well, just to be certain.' The man reiterated, Gin nodding slowly again, his eyes fixed upon the picture in the locket. The two people stood up again and Gin noticed more feverishly this time how their capes billowed in the wind and, he noticed, for the first time, how, if he looked past them, he could see the entire landscape blooming beneath them, for they were atop a pearly balcony. _

'_Thank you, Gin.' The woman smiled and warmth swallowed Gin up and, for the first time since Rangiku saved his life, he smiled back._

* * *

'_What do you mean they trust you?' Rangiku asked, the two of them perched on a small, grassy hill, with a sole, bushy tree overhanging above their heads. _

'_It's just like I said, they trust me.' Gin repeated himself. _

'_Listen, I told them about you, I think I deserve to know what they told you to do!' Rangiku squeaked, her billowing blonde hair falling down her face, though it cupped her face. She was the most beautiful thing Gin had ever laid his eyes on, but of course he would never let her know. Gin stood up, his grossly oversized tunic nearly drowning his tiny body as he shook his head._

'_No, no, no. It's too late Rangiku, I've sworn to secrecy!' he declared, his childish voice ringing out across the hills but Rangiku pounced, grabbing him around the waist, the two of them rolling down the hillside, the girl laughing as they fell, landing roughly at the bottom of the grassy tuft. As she stood up, she backed up into someone and fell over, tears running down her rosy cheeks as she sobbed, Gin rushing up to her and pulling her close, the two of them looking up at the people they fell into. They were both very tall, one had curly brown hair and a pair of glasses perched on his nose in a scholarly fashion, whilst the other had dark skin and a bandage wrapped around his eyes, his purple hair pulled back into a wild ponytail. They appeared to be students of the university._

'_Watch it.' Gin muttered, opening a sole blue eye at them. The man with brown hair sneered, and then changed his expression instantly, scaring the two of them as he appeared happy and care free. He cupped Gin's chin and chuckled, but it was a dark, ominous chuckle that was laced with something unmistakable. _

'_Aren't you the spirited one? Someone like you should join the university you know.' The man suggested, Gin stepping up._

'_I am doing, I've been given a place.' He said, though it was more a slip of the tongue. Rangiku looked up at him in shock and she wiped her tears, Gin realising he had just blown his cover. The two men looked at one another before the bespectacled man smiled again, turning away from them to walk off, and books under his arm._

'_Perhaps, we shall see you there then…' he said simply, the wind howling around them, '…spirited one.' Rangiku stood up as they left and turned to Gin, the boy staring down at the floor, his silver hair hanging over his face._

'_The university?' she whispered. 'That's what they gave you? You accepted it? This means you have to leave doesn't it…?' Rangiku said, but her voice was weak on the wind. Gin looked up at her and held out his hand, but she didn't take it. Instead she turned away and began to run off, but Gin called out to her._

'_I want to be friends. We can be friends, can't we?' he asked, his blue eyes alive. Rangiku turned, and mouthed something but he failed to hear it over the wind and, when he finally shouted loud enough, she was gone over the hill. With a heavy feeling on his heart, he sank to the floor and simply sighed. _

'Buto.' Gin says at last, Uryu's eyes widening as Gin pulls his sword in front of him and unleashes a single shot, the sword punching forwards like a bullet from a gun, Uryu ducking to the side, narrowly avoiding the strike. 'Good dodge! If anythin', the training has increased your reflexes!' Gin chuckles.

'Don't mock my hard work!' Uryu cries, firing an arrow at Gin, but Gin cuts it down with another strike, the arrow dissipating in a small cluster of blue lights.

'Ya make it sound like ya think you have a purpose?' Gin hisses, leaping to the side as Uryu swings at him again. Uryu stops as Gin says this, the man standing, both feet poised together atop the tiniest spire, his billowing coat whipping out around him. 'Ya make it sound like you think you can help fight Aizen?' Gin chuckles, Uryu roaring and firing at him again but the man merely flips over the arrow, landing right in front of Ishida, their faces almost touching, Uryu suddenly terrified of the man's snake like grin.

'No matter how much hard work you've done, you'll never have Ichigo's level of growth. It's exponential. Yours is stunted. You, like Chad, Inoue, Rukia…you're all eventually going to reach your peak. Ichigo can continue, forever, until his power gets so great it swallows him whole.' Gin explains, Uryu lashing out, Gin vanishing in time to avoid.

'You'd like that I suppose?' Ishida scowls, Gin remaining silent. 'It doesn't matter, if we're not as strong as Ichigo. We'll all play our part, you'll see.' Uryu says, straightening himself up.

'Well now. It appears alongside your trainin', ya grew up. I'm impressed. You've learned to talk, to be mature. But in the face of Aizen, it's nothing. Ya really think you can help Ichigo?' Gin leans forwards, pulling his sword up in front of him. 'Then let's see ya dodge this. Buto Renjin.' Uryu tries to prepare himself, but suddenly, an onslaught of sword jabs engulfs him and he feels his body being torn apart. Blood obscures his vision and he cries out, Gin's sword firing like a Gatling gun into his chest, pounding away his ribs. He feels them crack. Blood drips from his lips. His glasses shatter. Finally, he is blown downwards and slams into the wall of a tower, Gin hovering down in front of him, retracting his sword.

'Ya finished.' Gin says coldly, the wind blowing his hair, a sorry look on his usually devilish face. Raising his blade, Gin pulls it in front of his chest again, preparing to fire once more. Slowly, Uryu falls forwards, panting heavily, blood running down his tattered chest. 'Buto…' Gin begins but Uryu lifts his bow and the blue strings burst back into life, showering the floor with sparkles. His wings of reiatsu crackle and flash, barely clinging onto the last remnants of his power. '…Renjin!' Gin says simply and he steps back as his sword unleashes the many stabs once more, like a blinding flash of white light. However, Uryu begins to spin his bow and he looks up, the oncoming attack blurring his vision. Pulling his bow behind him he flings it to the front and screams.

'LICHT REGEN!' Uryu roars, his wings exploding on his back into light, a torrent of arrows smashing into Gin's swords. Gin begins to cut through them, sweat running down his forehead as he struggles, Uryu grimacing, the two forcing against one another. Then, Uryu's arrows begin to block the swords and they no longer cut through them, instead, they stalemate, the sheer number of arrows forming a defensive shield as the two push against each other.

'I can still break through…!' Gin grits his teeth, opening his blue eyes as Uryu roars, the wings on the boy's back transforming into thousands more arrows. Gin looks up at them as they come swooping in like birds of prey, adding onto the already powerful blue light. Gin feels his sword rupturing and he curses, watching it struggle, some of the arrows already pushing through and stabbing him in the shoulders. Finally, Gin throws his sword to the side and Uryu, shocked, watches as the white light disappears. Quickly though he takes his chance and bellows, the blue lights engulfing Gin and piercing him with each and every blade.

'IT'S OVER!' Uryu roars, the attacks slamming into Gin, the man disappearing in a cloud of misty blue. Finally, Uryu's weapon dissipates into the air around him and he staggers, unable to even make a sound before falling far and crashing into the ground below, his armour shattering around him with wispy blue smoke. As the dust and smoke clears, Gin is standing in the air still, wavering slightly. His hair is obscuring his eyes and he coughs lightly, a trickle of blood falling down his chin.

'…so it is.' Gin whispers and plummets from the sky, blood spurting from a mass of wounds all revealing themselves, his coat tearing into pieces as he smashes onto the nearest tower, lying still in a twirling cocoon of smoke.

* * *

Starrk skids to a stop, one of his arms missing; blood splattered down the side of his jacket, his hair presses messily to his sweaty forehead. He twists sharply, looking to the side, into the mass of towers, some collapsing, others managing to remain tall. An explosion devours another tower and he watches as Uryu and Gin fall out of the sky. Narrowing his eyes, he begins to open his mouth when Shunsui appears some way behind him.

'Neither of them is dead.' Kyoraku whispers, barely any voice left in him. Starrk simply nods, turning slowly to face his foe. Shunsui is in just as bad a condition, missing one of his hands and therefore, one of his swords, a deep burn on his chest and shoulder, his face scarred from battle.

'Yeah…' Starrk says simply, his dull eyes drifting downwards. With a great amount of effort, he summons a striking blue wolf which leaps for Shunsui, but the man slashes it in half, the beast gathering itself for a second strike, but Kyoraku leaps upwards, sending a wall of luscious green towards the beast, destroying it in an instant. Starrk curses, coughing up blood, his eyes wide. '…damn…I'm nearing my end.' He says bluntly, spitting blood down to the floor miles below. Shunsui nods, panting heavily, his chest heaving. The top half of their clothes are barely hanging off of them and they are scorched and bloodied at the edges.

'Maybe…we have…no choice…' Kyoraku says softly, an image of Ukitake fluttering into his head as he closes his eyes for a deep breath. '…your wolves are getting weaker as you do, but I am getting weaker also. We are going to forever stalemate…should…we keep this battle…alive…' Kyoraku deduces, Starrk coughing violently, casting his pistol to the ground, Shunsui watching it fall. '…just swords then?'

Starrk responds by summoning a bright blue sword from the air and clasping it with his fingers, twirling it in front of him, every movement sapping him of strength.

'Just swords…' the man says, his eyes closing with every passing second. With that, they leapt upon each other, smashing away at each other's blades with a growing ferocity, sparks flying from one another. Starrk ducks beneath Shunsui's wide swing and kicks outwards, Kyoraku dodging and whipping his sword downwards. It clips Starrk's leg and the man howls, skidding backwards. They lock blades once more, the two fighting furiously in the sky, just waiting for the other to faint, or to run out of energy to even swing.

'…_enough of this!_' Coyote thinks to himself, grimacing as Shunsui pounces on him, the shadow of Kyoraku's mighty scimitar looming overhead. 'Cero!' Starrk cries, Shunsui's eyes widening as a massive bolt of blue power tears forth, whipping past Kyoraku and smashing him on the shoulder, blood spraying everywhere. The man whines like a dog, clasping his wound.

'You…didn't…honour the code…for long…' Shunsui almost musters a laugh. With that, he jumps at Starrk, his sword raised in the air. '…Iro Oni.' Starrk's eyes widen as Shunsui's sword connects with his, the two smashing against each other, forcing each other back across the night sky, duelling over the ruined and smoky forest. Finally, Shunsui snaps an opening as Starrk breaks away too fast, his arm out wide. 'Black!' He cries, slamming his sword down upon Starrk's arm, blood pouring out of it as the man curses, dodging just in time to prevent his remaining arm from being torn off.

'…Not a bad trick…' Starrk wheezes, looking down at the blood seeping through his fingers and running down the reiatsu blade of his sword. '…call a colour and I take damage equal to the prevalence of that colour on myself…' he mutters, eyeing Shunsui. '…or is it yourself as well?' Coyote smirks a little.

'Impressive. No one ever gets it that quickly.' Kyoraku confesses. Suddenly, Starrk appears beside Kyoraku and whips his weapon sideways, the man ducking to dodge, sending his own blade outwards in a wide arc. Finally, as they clash, they kick away from one another and slide across the sky, a degree of elegance in their steps. 'I…don't think I'm going to make it through this battle…' Kyoraku admits a smile on his bloodied lips.

'Speak…for yourself…' Starrk pants. As they stare, they swing, their blades crossing again and again in the sky, like two gargantuan, they smash against their opponents. Starrk's eyes ablaze now, he rushes at Kyoraku, smashing against the man, darting past him in a blur, Kyoraku's eyes wide. '…White!' Starrk roars, a torrent of blood escaping Shunsui's chest, the man spluttering, his eyes dilating. However, he twists round and throws his sword into Starrk's back, the villain choking as the blade sticks through him, daunting and gruesome.

'…white…!' Kyoraku whispers also, at the end of his rope now. 'The game is risky…the attack…can deflect back onto you as well…' Shunsui explains, his sword breaking down and reappearing in his hand, Starrk keeling over, blood spews from his mouth now as he clasps the gaping hole in his chest. '…shall we end this, at last?' Kyoraku declares and runs at Starrk, the villain spinning round and, holding his arm out, his eyes ablaze, he converts all of his wolves into one final attack.

'CERO!' he cries out, the wolves howling in the night air as they become a colossal blast, the ball of light collapsing in on itself before screaming outwards like a deadly fan, illuminating not just the moon, but the horizon as well in a flash of blue. Shunsui closes his eyes and smiles, raising his sword above his head.

'_Ukitake…_' he thinks to himself, diving straight into the middle of the cero, Starrk's eyes widening in shock as the man takes the hit, pushing through the middle of the blue blast. It keeps tearing away him, Shunsui's eyes shut, a smile on his dying face as his hair whips around him, the blue lights shooting out, blood mixing on the wind. '_…I think…_' Shunsui pushes through, nothing stopping him, Starrk attempting to increase the power of his blast, but Kyoraku strives onwards, his sword gleaming in the moonlight. '…_I've got him._'

'Blue.' Shunsui barely breathes and brings down his sword like an executioner's axe, the steel landing with a crash on the ball of light before slicing through it and down into Starrk's shoulder.

'_All of my cero's power…being converted into his Iro Oni…amazing…_' Coyote thinks to himself, barely feeling the blade rip his remaining arm from him, Kyoraku pulling downwards, splitting Starrk in half almost, a wave of blood shooting out. '_…congratulations…Kyoraku Shunsui…!_' Starrk gargles on death, opening his eyes, Kyoraku simply a blur as he falls from the sky, a stream of blood left hanging behind in the air.

'_What is it that you want?' Aizen asked, pacing up and down in front of Starrk, the man kneeling before his master. He looked up, his dull eyes staring at the brown haired man, Aizen's metal mask concealing his true nature. _

'_I…I merely want someone to work for, to work with…' Starrk responded quickly, bowing again almost immediately. Aizen however stood in front of the man, his cold eyes staring down at Starrk._

'_You must understand…you would be the strongest of my men. Can you take that burden? Can you shoulder it, Coyote Starrk?' Aizen whispered callously, seductively. Without looking up, Starrk nodded, standing up at Aizen's request and taking his place beside Harribel, the woman glancing quickly at him, something Starrk decided was a gesture of acceptance. Aizen held his hand out, and, although they could not see it for his mask, he had a cruel grin plastered on his scarred face. _

'_Today marks the day of a new era. Today, we shall walk forth on these lands and take back what is truly ours!' Sosuke announced, Starrk not knowing whether to smile or not. Instead, he stared at the man in front of him, at the glowing purple ball in the man's hand. As the ceremony ended, he placed a hand fast on Harribel's shoulder, the woman stopping upright._

'_What is it, Newcomer?' she purred, Starrk looking into her eyes._

'_You…you have honest eyes.' He said simply. 'What is it we are doing here?' he whispered. The woman must have taken pity on him for some reason, for she took his hand from her shoulder and lowered it, before patting him on the shoulder._

'_We are all following Lord Aizen for our own reasons. Perhaps one day, yours will come to you too.' _

Starrk falls from the sky, Kyoraku staring down at him. Finally, he drops his scimitar and watches it blow away on the wind, turning to dust in front of him. He chuckles under his breath and drops from the sky. Instead of dropping however, he merely lies back and lets the wind carry him, his body disappearing into the air.

'_See…I told ya…Ukitake…_' he smiles, turning to dust on the very wind that his friend did, the two of them reunited at last.

* * *

Ichigo rushes at Aizen, the two clinging close to one another. Ichigo ducks under another slice, Aizen raising an eyebrow as the boy launches upwards, dragging behind him a powerful wave of white reiatsu.

'Getsuga…' Ichigo growls, his blue eyes gleaming. '…Tenshou!' he cries out, unleashing the attack into the sky, Sosuke dodging it, the attack exploding upon a tower looming overhead. Aizen raises his weapon; a sadistic smile on his face when suddenly from above the tower erupts, bursting into thousands of large, falling boulders of stone. Aizen spins round; slicing the nearest one in two as Ichigo vanishes, returning to Urahara's side. A chunk of rock smashes onto the riverbed, bounding towards the two.

'Scream, Benihime!' Urahara orders, whipping a scythe of red light towards the rock, severing it in two. From his side, he notices Ichigo bounding upwards, leaping from rock to rock to catch up to Aizen, the man hovering in the sky now. 'Ichigo, don't rush off too fast!' Urahara cries, smashing aside another rock.

'_I will kill him!_' Ichigo thinks to himself, Aizen standing there, so vulnerable yet so defensive, so open yet so poised to kill in an instant. Kurosaki bounds over him, watching beneath as the man goes below. 'Getsuga Tenshou!' Ichigo roars, Aizen merely moving out of the way to allow the attack to strike another tower, the pieces of stone and brick crashing down towards Kisuke again.

'Is that all you can do?' Aizen asks, looking up lazily, the wind blowing his brown hair. Ichigo sends another attack Aizen's way, but the man grabs it in his bare hand and launches it, not at Ichigo, but at another tower, the white light colliding with the building and shattering it into a thousand pieces, each one raining down upon the courtyard. Ichigo zips into the air, gathering his bearings, panting heavily, his snowy hair ruffled.

'_Why isn't he fighting me? Why is he just letting me attack with Getsuga Tenshou?_' Ichigo wonders, thinking to himself. Brushing it off, Ichigo attacks again and again, swinging wildly at his nemesis, Urahara watching from the floor below, narrowing his eyes at the scene above. He notices, after each wave of rocks and stone, Aizen seems to be edging ever closer to Ichigo. Kisuke rams his sword into the next boulder and blows it into pieces with a red light, watching Ichigo.

'_What are you waiting for…Aizen…?_' Kisuke thinks to himself. Suddenly, Ichigo raises his sword above his head to attack again and Kisuke realises, bounding quickly into the sky, his eyes alive with fear. 'ICHIGO! WAIT! HE'S TRYING TO SHUT ME OUT!' Urahara screams but not before it is too late. Kurosaki swings, unleashing his blast at Aizen but the villain catches it and, with a vicious cackle, launches it into the remaining tower, the blast reaching a new magnitude of destruction as the boulders come crashing towards Urahara, the man struggling to see past them. 'ICHI-!' Kisuke gasps, Ichigo turning to look down.

'Kisuke…?' he begins when, out of the sky, Aizen plunges his sword through Ichigo's heart, the boy staggering backwards, his body on the end of Sosuke's sword. Urahara's eyes widen and he pushes through the barrage of boulders, smashing through each one with a newfound rage, bursting out of the final one to see Ichigo's eyes dilate.

'ICHIGO!' Urahara screams, Uryu looking up from the ground, his eyes watching Ichigo's body fall to the ground, blood spurting out of his heart. Then, as Ichigo falls, he drops his sword and it dissipates into the sky before he vanishes over the edge of the mountain and everything goes dark.


	26. The End of All Things

Hello everyone! Welcome back to another chapter! Thank you to IchigoKurosakiSotaicho for her review of the last chapter, it's greatly appreciated! Please everyone drop me a review =D Also, check out my profile inquiring about writers, thanks! ~ Tommo2304

* * *

_**The End of All Things**_

Orihime Inoue watches as Ichigo's body falls limp in the night sky, illuminated by the hanging moon. Her eyes widen in horror, tears welling in the corners as he drops from the sky, twisting and turning over in the air before disappearing behind the edge of the cliff, time seeming to slow down as she watches him go.

'KUROSAKI-KUN!' she screams, but she doesn't hear anything escape her mouth, her orange hair wildly flailing around her as she cries out, clenching shut her eyes as if to make it all go away. Standing in front of her, with his pale hands in his pockets, Ulquiorra watches the sky, his emerald eyes gleaming as he stares at Aizen, the man standing in the air still, the last of the dust blowing away on the wind.

'Lord Aizen…it is done then.' Ulquiorra whispers, closing his eyes. Orihime rushes towards him suddenly, grappling with his long, black coat, the man turning sharply as she sobs, screaming something inaudible at him. He lashes out, slapping her across the face and she hits the ground hard, the moon slowly disappearing behind the thick clouds, a look of terror on her face as Ulquiorra looms over her, his eyes glowing in the blanket of darkness.

'You are lucky Lord Aizen has need of you. I would have destroyed you long ago.' Ulquiorra hisses coldly, his hair blowing on the wind. Suddenly, from the forest far below, a white light shoots up into the sky, Ulquiorra turning on the spot to watch it rise ever higher before exploding into a shower of sparks, each one raining downwards, freezing the ground on impact. Rukia leaps from the trees, a new fury in her bulging eyes, fierce and animalistic as she pulls her sword from the air, whipping it down upon Ulquiorra. The man turns and catches it in his hand, but it begins to freeze his finger tips and he pulls away, skidding across the balcony, his coat flailing out behind him. Rukia lands on the balcony's edge, Orihime standing slowly to her feet.

'You attack with a newfound rage that Kurosaki is dead…yet surely, had you been wise enough, you would have known the outcome from the moment his blade touched Lord Aizen's…?' Ulquiorra says coolly, Rukia watching him through dark eyes, turning to look quickly over at the scene of Ichigo's fall from the sky. 'Perhaps you need to -…!' Ulquiorra begins but from behind him, the wall explodes in a crashing landslide of rock and stone and a river of dust and debris, Chad bounding forth like a tiger, wounds evident on his body from his past battles, but still he pounces, a ball of energy forming in his hand. Ulquiorra curses and draws his sword out of the air in a flash, a split second, faster than light his sword had been unsheathed from a streak of green. Chad clashes with the blade, a massive swirl of green power tearing around them both, shattering the balcony's railings and sending them crashing downwards.

'I see…' Ulquiorra says simply, casting Chad away, the curly haired man skidding into place beside Rukia and Orihime. Ulquiorra straightens up, his eyes glowing fiercely as he whips his blade downwards, observing their wounds and scratches, their bloodied bruises and broken bones. '…you seek to oppose me. So be it. I will crush what remains of your broken bodies into the ground.'

* * *

Aizen watches the dust rise from where Ichigo hit the ground far below, past the edge of the cliff. Though he cannot see the boy, he can feel the disappearance of his power lingering like salt in a wound. Suddenly, from a blinding flash of red, Urahara swings outwards, Sosuke ducking and diving to the side. He looks up and is mildly shocked, a terrible look on Kisuke's face. The man appears composed, but his eyes are filled with a wild and monstrous agony, his hair strewn across his face.

'Sosuke…' he whispers, his eyes shadowed.

'What will you do now, Kisuke?' Aizen asks coldly, the smile gone from his cruel face. Urahara doesn't hesitate; instead, he is gone, vanishing instantly. Aizen's black eyes widen and he spins round, a snarl on his lips as he swings out, Kisuke gone again. Aizen feels a fleeting wind in front of him and he twists, Urahara darting in front of him, the man's face solemn and hidden behind a veil of fury. 'You aren't fast enough…Kisuke…!' Sosuke barks, bringing his sword down with an almighty swing. However, just as it appears to connect, Kisuke is gone again, reappearing above the villain and bringing his weapon downwards. Aizen grins but this time, the feeling is different and he realises Kisuke isn't going to stop; he isn't going to pull away or out. He is going for the kill.

'Gah…!' Aizen splutters, twisting away, Urahara slicing through his arm, blood spurting out into the sky. Kisuke spins around, ready to finish the job, his sword gleaming, poised for Aizen's chest. Sosuke curses and vanishes, putting up a blinding shield of light which Kisuke smashes through, shattering it like glass. The blonde haired man then straightens up, letting his sword hang loose by his side.

'You're a coward.' He says sharply, Aizen trying to force a cocky smile in retaliation, but instead he grips his arm.

'Your cuts are stinging more…is there a hint of bloodlust behind your attacks now, Kisuke? In the end, perhaps the incorruptible was finally corrupted?' Aizen straightens up also, the two staring each other down and, from the patch of dark sky where the moon once hung proudly, lightning flashes, illuminating the two warriors, Sosuke's hair billowing behind him, Urahara staring down at the ground, the rain masking his tears as it comes crashing down around them. 'The weather predicts your doom, Kisuke.' Aizen says coldly. 'Isn't this what you've wanted since that day atop the university, to fight me alone?' Kisuke doesn't answer, instead, he looks at his sword up and down, the raindrops running down the blade.

'It is true. I have born this burden alone. I never wanted to drag anyone else into this. This was always my doing.' Kisuke whispers, but he hears Aizen chuckle and looks up.

'But you did. How many of your friends and allies have lost their lives on your behalf? Isshin, Yoruichi, Ryuken, Shinji, Byakuya, Renji, Masaki and Hisana, the guards of the Tower of Seireitei and now, young, innocent Kurosaki Ichigo. Not to mention the hundreds of people in the university.' Aizen says darkly, his face shadowed by the cracks of lightning streaking through the cloudy sky. 'Do you really have the strength to go on? You'll only end up killing yourself at this rate, and I don't think I could bear to see that happen to my best friend.' Aizen says, glaring at Kisuke, the man's eyes suddenly wide with hate. He runs at Aizen, pulling his sword round and smashing it against the villain's, sparks flying.

'Shibari Benihime.' Urahara says quietly, the red plasma like rope coiling itself around Aizen's sword, Kisuke pulling the man's weapon to the ground. Cursing, Aizen is pulled along with it, Kisuke spinning around the man, pulling the webbing with him, tying Sosuke up within it, the brown haired man slowly tearing through its bonds.

'You think this can bind me?' Aizen sneers, the twang of thread splitting the night air as he tries to break free. Urahara places his fingers on the binding and it inflates, the balls swelling up on the rope, filling with a fiery liquid, the red light spilling out and filling Aizen's dead sclera, the man gasping as they all explode in unison, swamping him in fire and reiatsu. Staggering out of the blast, Aizen cuts his way out of the torrent of swirling energy, coughing and spluttering. As he pounces out, Kisuke is above him, sword raised, a red hue cast over the sky as lightning flashes wildly.

'Hado 54, Haien!' Urahara chants, a disc of purple light appearing atop his palm and he throws it at Aizen, the man leaping from the ground as it erupts in a ball of fire beneath him. Aizen lands on a nearby stone bridge, looking around for Kisuke. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake and a torrent of powerful wind tears into the bridge, causing the blocks to break away, Aizen cursing as it shakes ferociously. Urahara leaps up from the side, hanging in mid air, Sosuke turning, looking up at the man's ghoulish silhouette on the sky. 'Hado 58, Tenran!' Kisuke cries, holding his hands out in front of him, the wind whipping up into a furious tornado, tearing the bride from its foundations and lifting the stone high into the sky.

Aizen flips off of the nearest piece of rock and lands on another, the slabs of stone lifted into the air by the torrential wind. Kisuke springs onto the same piece and gathers his sword, pulling it up beside him before striking outwards, Aizen blasting the man with a powerful surge of yellow lightning. Kisuke grits his teeth, pushing through with his sword, the blade shimmering and reflecting the lightning off into the sky, a crackling aura of power tearing up pieces of the stone.

'_A Raikoho without the incantation? He's good…!_' Kisuke thinks to himself, pushing on against the battering energy, the yellow light blinding. Urahara dives to the side and rolls across the stone, Aizen turning, but still firing the lightning into the air now. Kisuke opens his hand, a red light gathering in the centre. 'Hado 31, Shakkaho!' he exclaims loudly over the pulsing wind, the shot of red light slamming into Aizen's face, the man cursing as his lightning is severed. Urahara leaps over him, landing on the side of the tower behind them. Aizen bursts free of the swallowing dust, looking around.

'Hado 32, Oukasen!' Kisuke bellows, a wide arc of yellow energy screaming downwards, thrashing through the rocks as Aizen jumps from it, turning round, a blue ball of light charging up in Kisuke's hands, his eyes simmering. Aizen however, pulls out his sword and begins to spin it, readying himself, grinning nastily.

'Fool. Sokatsui can be easily diverted back to its caster.' Aizen sneers, his eyes bulging madly. However, Kisuke vanishes, Aizen gasping. Suddenly, two golden chains of light come crashing down around Aizen's neck, pinning him to the tower, the man struggling to break free as a black pulsing ball of energy pushes down on his back, other energy spheres forming in the sky around him. 'More Bakudo? And here I thought you were trying to kill me with this barrage of Hado…' Aizen scoffs, flexing his muscles in an attempt to shatter the spells. Then, Kisuke appears on the tower inches in front of Aizen's head, the villain face down on the wall, the chains wrapping around the entirety of the building.

'Who says I'm not?' Kisuke says darkly and he leaps from the wall with a crack of thunder, a black box engulfing the entire tower, swallowing Aizen up and whatever light was in there fades, suffocating in the darkness. Standing on the sky, Kisuke turns to watch as the last portion of the tower disappear, engulfed by a thick, black darkness, the box closing in and locking into place. 'I'm not sorry, Aizen.' With a click of his fingers, multiple spears of purple light impale the box, the sound of the tower splitting apart ringing out from inside it. Finally, the box breaks away, retracting around to the back of the tower. In an instant, the tower explodes from multiple points, dust shooting out as it crumbles into pieces, Aizen's body hovering in mid air, the Kido shedding itself around him, like the skin of a snake.

Kisuke turns to look. Stumbling, Sosuke climbs to his feet, a mixture of blood, sweat and humiliation running down his forehead. His long hair is sticking to him amidst the red and he straightens up, nearly collapsing over backwards. Kisuke sighs and spins his sword, readying himself for the end.

'This is it, Aizen. Your rampage stops here.' Urahara whispers quietly, almost to himself. Then, he notices Aizen's back shuddering. Narrowing his eyes, he watches as Sosuke turns on the spot, laughing nastily to himself before throwing back his head and cackling, blood spilling from his mouth, some of the scars on his face open once again, his black and white eyes throbbing.

'Stops here? It's only the beginning, Kisuke!' Aizen laughs. The ground trembles beneath his feet and he flies upwards, standing heavily on the sky, staring Urahara down. 'Don't you see? Soon I will have Orihime Inoue's hand in marriage and then…and then…' Aizen begins laughing again, Kisuke beginning to become annoyed. '…then the King's Seal will be mine! It will show me everything I need to see! Soon I will have my revenge, you fool, don't you see!' Aizen shrieks, blood running down his chin. Kisuke looks on at his former friend, a new wave of pity washing over him. Deluded and deranged, Aizen stands, loosely holding onto his once proud blade.

'I do not believe it.' Kisuke says at last, lifting his head, a new glow in his green eyes, the wind rustling his blonde hair. The clouds slowly begin to break away, revealing once again the moon, though it is lower now; soon it will be morning. Aizen raises an eyebrow, wiping some blood from his lip. 'I do not believe you will kill me. Sosuke, come to your senses. You've already taken the life of a child. Isn't this enough to satiate you?' Kisuke ponders a truly sad look in his eye.

'I…won't kill you…?' Aizen whispers, nodding his head slowly. 'I see…' suddenly, he appears in front of Urahara. Kisuke grips his sword tightly, but, he notices something strange. Aizen begins to lift his sword, but it clatters in his weakening hand and, before Kisuke's very eyes, he drops it to the ground far below. Hanging his head, Sosuke surveys the blood in his hands. '…what have I become?' he laments, clenching his fists.

'Sosuke…' Kisuke whispers and a light from the moon shines down upon them both, Kisuke sheathing his sword and taking a ginger step towards the man. He reaches out to him, Aizen's head bowed in some sort of repentance. Suddenly, he feels a blade burst through his stomach and he looks down, his eyesight blurring quickly, blood dripping from the end of the blade. Looking up, the Aizen in front of him turns to dust before shattering like glass, the real Sosuke Aizen behind him, smirking darkly, his fingers wrapped tight around the hilt shoved through Kisuke's back.

'…Aizen…' Urahara chokes, a trail of blood running down his chin. He cranes his neck to look behind him, the brown haired man chuckling a deep, dark chuckle. Sosuke kicks Urahara from his blade, the blonde haired man spiralling downwards, smashing onto a ruined wall below and crumpling into a heap.

'You fool. My revenge _is _on you. Only when you are dead shall it be complete.' Aizen sheathes his sword and slowly drops to the ground, smirking as he goes, landing neatly and softly on the rubble that was the courtyard. Kisuke slowly coughs, blood gushing from his stomach and he uncorks a small bottle, stemming the wound quickly with its contents. With great difficulty, Kisuke stands to his feet, swaying slightly, Aizen taken aback.

'Why? Why do you so badly want revenge on me? Haven't I already explained what happened to you?' Kisuke breathes slowly, the warmth of blood on his tongue, a sickly strange taste. Aizen listens carefully as Kisuke continues, holding out a hand to Aizen, the two of them at nearly opposite ends of the courtyard. 'You misheard the conversation Aizen…I would have gone with you had they expelled you. But then you went and made that…that Hogyoku…I only kept it from you because I knew you would be able to achieve it! The Hogyoku is evil Sosuke!' Kisuke cries, nearly shouting now. 'You destroyed everything we all held dear once! If you return we can rebuild…I beg you, Sosuke.' Kisuke chokes, keeling over and spitting up blood. From beneath his hair, Aizen grins.

'Here's something you probably didn't know.' Sosuke laughs, raising a hand out in front of him, Urahara's eyes widening as he listens. 'I was actually making my Hogyoku _before_ I listened to your conversation.' At this, Kisuke chokes, coughing up more blood, but his fingers tighten and he shoots up, his eyes widening in horror.

'Wha…what did you say!' he splutters, Aizen sniggering with triumph, indulging in Urahara's terror.

'Indeed. I came to the conclusion that the Hogyoku must require something unethical to be formed, or else you would never keep it from me. To ascend, one must smash the boundaries put in place by society. You see, I figured from the very beginning you knew far more than you were letting on. I knew from overhearing that you made your Hogyoku differently and I had been striving to do the same.' Aizen explains, Urahara listening intently to the man.

'The unconventional method of making a Hogyoku, the way you did it is, to slowly extract the soul from a person. It is a very slow and very tedious process. I can only imagine Isshin Kurosaki and Yoruichi Shihoin allowed you to take portions of their souls for your usage.' Aizen whispers, a hint of anger lacing his venomous tongue. 'I however did not have such luxuries. I began with my own soul, draining it until there was practically nothing left to create my own Hogyoku, but I quickly discovered a single soul was not enough, no matter how much you poured in.' Aizen goes on, lifting his hand up in front of him.

'I believe the reason you were able to only use two people was because of the strength of their souls. I once again failed to have such a luxury and so, I took the souls of those who didn't need them. Elderly people, young children who had yet to experience the world…' he sneers, his eyes flashing greedily. '…and so did not know what they would miss.' Urahara gags, he doesn't believe his ears. 'So after I left them to lead a pointless, shell like existence, I began to test the power of my Hogyoku. Those who bullied me or tried to hurt me faced its wrath and I merely took their power for my own. However, when I heard about the conventional method from Isshin, the process became much faster.'

'Kill them!' Aizen laughs, running a hand through his hair. 'It became so obvious after that. Why only take some of their soul and let them live, when you can destroy the body and soul completely and take everything?' Sosuke grins. However, Kisuke begins to shake his head and looks up at the man, his eyes bloodshot and full of something. But what was it? It felt, to Kisuke, like the burning desire to suddenly tear this man apart, to inflict the same pain he has inflicted.

'Wait a minute, Aizen…' Urahara says coldly. '…you said you wanted revenge on me. This was because you thought I hid the idea of a Hogyoku from you and was going to expel you for it. But…you had already come to the idea of a Hogyoku. It doesn't make sense, what you say doesn't add up!' Kisuke spits, Aizen's smile broadening sickly.

'Oh but it does Kisuke.' Aizen says coldly and Urahara knew what was coming next. 'My plan of revenge was merely a front, a means of getting blind fools to follow my cause. I couldn't have them running around thinking you were innocent could I? They had to believe you had sinned against me and that I truly believed it.' Aizen snarls, an evil leer on his face and, this time, Kisuke saw it as unmistakably evil. 'I have far bigger plans than this pitiful little kingdom.' Aizen laughs, but suddenly the air begins to tense and he looks down at Kisuke, the man's hands shaking.

'So…you never…saw me as a friend?' Kisuke says over the man's sinister, maniacal laughing.

'Friend? _Friend?_ How weak, how foolish! I only ever saw you as a means to accelerate my power! Why else would I sidle so close to you, become so friendly with you? I needed to know more and more, you, being the founder of such irrefutable knowledge were the perfect fountain, the perfect leverage for my acceleration to greatness!' Aizen shrieks, raising his hands above his head. A single tear seems to drop from Kisuke's eyes, but he brushes his face with his forearm and stands up, Aizen staring down at him, his laughing cut short.

'You can still stand? Even with that wound? Remarkable.' Aizen purrs. Slowly however, Kisuke reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small vial of something, holding it up the moonlight, the gleam of white ricocheting off of the glass.

_Then, he placed a hand in his pocket and removed a small item, looking at it through cold eyes._

_'Would you be able to forgive me if I used this?' he wondered, looking up into the sun._

He holds the vial in front of his eyes, revealing a swirling, dense purple mist encased inside it. It was a miasma of sorts, clawing at the sides of the bottle. Aizen took a cautious step back, observing the bottle with a close eye.

'W-what is that?' Sosuke stammers, raising his arm slightly.

'This?' Kisuke says, his voice laced with a trace of anger and hate now. 'This is the result of an experiment of mine. I was trying to find a means to extend one's life…instead I found the complete opposite.' Urahara explains, Aizen unsure of what he meant. 'However, I promised not only myself, but another person, I would never use it in battle. To be caught in it is to die a terrible death.'

_'Kisuke…do you still have…ya know…the experiment?' Hirako asked, Urahara slowly reaching into his pocket to fondle the small vial._

_'I do.' He whispered, the voice on his breath. 'But I promised both myself and Miss Yoruichi I wouldn't use it, unless I felt it was truly necessary.' Shinji watched him, Urahara sighing heavily, his chest heaving and falling as the fires began to dwindle, the light subsiding slightly._

'Before, even with Ichigo's death, I did not want to subject you to this.' Kisuke sighs heavily, reaching for the cork on the vial's top. 'But now, I feel nothing but an immense hatred for you. You are no friend of mine and you never will be. Aizen Sosuke…' Urahara's eyes flash open with a burning green, Aizen taking a step back. '…you will die!' Uncorking the bottle, Kisuke throws it at Aizen, the purple smog beginning to drift out of the top. Aizen looks afraid, but a cold, arrogant sneer crosses his face.

'Ha!' he gloats menacingly. 'This is your trump card! How pathetic!' Aizen draws his sword and swings at the vial flying towards him. However, as he connects, the vial explodes and the miasma latches onto his sword, eating away at it. Aizen drops the blade but not before it clasps his fingertip, the man cursing, attempting to swat it away with his other hand, only for it to swamp his other arm also.

'W-what is this!' Aizen screams in horror as his sword dissolves into nothing, Urahara turning away, closing his eyes.

'I call it Respira. It's over, Aizen.' Behind him, Aizen shrieks as his arms are rotted to the bone, the purple fog swallowing his chest, tearing away at him, and his rib cage showing through his clothes as they are eaten away, the Respira scavenging away at his body, eating through everything.

'N-no!' Aizen roars, reaching for Urahara with a skeletal hand only for it to crumble and turn into dust before his very eyes, his black eyes shuddering as he cries out, the purple mist swallowing him whole, only his head remaining, his long brown hair burning up into the air until finally, the miasma crawls up his face, taking his mouth and turning his head into a skull, eating him completely before vanishing into thin air, the man's final screams drowning into nothing. Urahara hears a small clink of glass and turns, the Hogyoku rolling to a stop on the floor, an eerie purple glow emanating from it.

'…so you had it on you the entire time.' Kisuke observes, but he decides to stay away from it. Slowly, he stands, staring up into the sky and closing his eyes, allowing the wind to take him. Atop the nearby ruined tower, Gin slowly clambers to his feet, opening his blue eyes in shock at the scene below. Uryu does the same, coughing and spluttering as he goes. On the balcony, Ulquiorra watches in horror, turning away from his battle.

'L…Lord Aizen!' he bellows, leaping towards the edge of the balcony but he is blocked by a fiercely hot orange shield, Orihime holding her hands out, trapping the villain on the balcony, Ulquiorra standing with his back to them.

'Aizen…' Gin whispers, watching the Hogyoku. Urahara turns, facing the tiny orb once again, his eyes tormented, but yet, in his mind, when he thinks all the pieces have at last been put together, there is still something he has yet to comprehend. He makes his way over to the orb and crouches down beside it, ensuring he doesn't touch it, but watches it carefully.

'After all this time…I knew what you wanted to use everything for…the King's Seal, to rule the kingdom…but I never understood why you _needed_ a Hogyoku.' Urahara ponders, watching the little violet orb.

'_It was in case I died._'

Urahara's eyes shoot open and he leaps away from the orb as it explodes in a fountain of purple sparks, the orb rocking from side to side as a laser like light erupts into the sky, the clouds twisting and churning around it, an ominous purple hue collecting in the sky, staining the pure white moon as it sinks behind the horizon. Gin stands to his feet to get a better view, watching as dust and debris swirl around the Hogyoku before suddenly, a small sparkle is seen in the very centre of the glass orb.

'LOOK OUT, KISUKE!' Uryu screams, the blood gargling on his lungs as he cries out and Kisuke watches in horror as a sludge like substance bursts out of the Hogyoku's outer shell, the orb remaining intact. It spills out across the courtyard floor, a thick and oily purple in colour. Urahara looks down at it in an utter dismay, the sludge running across the floor before collecting around the orb.

'What is going on? What is it doing!' Kisuke curses, covering his eyes as he is blown to the ground, the explosive force of the reiatsu burning from the orb tearing up around the area, throwing trees and debris across the landscape.

'_You didn't just think that I would abandon the souls of our dear friends at the university did you?_' Aizen's voice rang out in the sky, like a dagger into Urahara's heart. '_I discovered, through painstaking trial and error, the secret…_' Aizen's seductive and cruel voice whispers on the wind. '_…to immortality._' Urahara gasps and Gin steps back, his blue eyes watching everything with great attention.

'…what…?' he whispers, his silver hair blowing around his beaten face.

'_You did well to destroy my body, Kisuke. I commend you, I truly do. But now…!_' Aizen gloats, Kisuke watching as the purple sludge forms a humanoid structure, Urahara shaking his head in despair, his blonde hair rustling in the fierce wind, the man caught in the middle of a purple typhoon of air. Suddenly, the structure reaches out and clasps Kisuke's wrist and he is dragged into a vortex of doom, void of all humanity and he witnesses, in a swirling torrent of disgusting abhorrence, the faces of those lost in the university.

'Aizen…what the…' Kisuke whispers, listening to their screaming. '…WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE!' he cries, the hand throwing him back out, the man landing roughly on the courtyard floor, staring up at this plasma like being, faceless and inhuman.

'_They have been kept in the Hogyoku, their souls, until the time I needed them. Now, their souls will rebuild my body with their own essence. It is genius, Kisuke. Don't you see it? Don't you see what I have created! With this, and a constant string of souls under my command, I will live forever!_' Aizen's voice screams and a clash of lightning signals his arrival. Kisuke watches as the plasma hunches over, a naked man standing where it once was, clasping his head, clothes, a white gown, quickly wrapping itself around him and slowly, he lifts his head.

'Impossible…' Kisuke whispers.

Aizen stares down at him through normal eyes, white sclera and brown irises, his short brown locks reminiscent of those in the university, blowing in the furious wind. His face is clean and smooth, no longer scarred and torn. He has a godly divinity about him as the moon sets behind him, the sun rising at the same time and he opens his arms, the regal white gown draping itself over him and he surveys his world. Gin watches in a liminal state between terror and admiration, Ulquiorra bowing on his knees.

'This is wrong…' Kisuke whispers and Aizen slowly looks down at him, smiling kindly at the man on the floor. '…what have you done to them?'

'To them?' Aizen responds, his voice soft and smooth. 'To whom? There is no one anymore. There is only I. Their souls have been used up and diminished to repair my body. They should be grateful that their purpose in life was to bring about the resurrection of a God.' Aizen sneers coldly but Kisuke leaps to his feet, grabbing Aizen by the gown.

'They were children Aizen! Some of them were just - !' he begins but stops as he feels a blade pierce his chest, the smile gone from Aizen's face. The brown haired man closes his eyes and nods, pushing the blade in further, Urahara gurgling, blood dripping quickly down his chin, his eyes dilating fast.

'I know, I know. But now my friend you can rest. Forever.' Aizen whispers, throwing Kisuke's body to the floor, the man hitting the ground spread-eagled, his eyes shut tight. Turning on the spot, Aizen's gaze drifts over Orihime, the girl backing up against the tower wall and he smirks, flashing a toothy smile at her. 'It is time, Inoue.' He says simply, raising a hand to her.

'Time at last.'

* * *

Ichigo opens his eyes. He is lying on a bleach white surface and around him is a glistening white room, cavernous in size and form. It's a simple room, with nothing in it. Slowly, he rests on his arm and climbs to his feet, rubbing the back of his head. In the floor he notes his reflection. Still he has his snowy white hair, his crystal ice blue eyes and the chain wrapping around his neck, his black shihakusho hanging on his muscular body. Then, he realises his wounds are gone completely.

'What is this?' he says and his voice echoes, bouncing off of the walls.

'You're dead.' A voice calls out to him and he twists around, searching for the source. Then, he sees someone striding towards him, draped in black and wearing a dark grin on his face. His arms are bulky and hanging by his sides and his chest is slightly on show, revealing a gruff, rock solid front.

'I…I am?' Ichigo asks, squinting to see who it was.

'Yep.' The voice grunts with a chuckle, the man's foot slamming down in front of Ichigo. Looking up, Ichigo stares at his father, Isshin Kurosaki, the man sniggering down at his son, folding his arms, a colossal sword hanging from his sash. 'Now, we don't have long.' Isshin explains, reaching for his sword.

'Huh…?' Ichigo begins.

'Are you ready, Ichigo?' Isshin grins cheekily. 'It's time to push you into the next stage!'


	27. Beyond the Gates

Hey guys! I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it! Thanks for all your support and thanks to X-Burner 27 for their review! Please, everyone drop me one by. =)

* * *

_**Beyond the Gates**_

Ulquiorra shatters the pulsing orange wall in front of him, the shield cracking and splitting like glass before falling apart, raining down to the courtyard like sparkling rain glowing in the sunlight. In an array of green lights, the villain is gone, reaching out for Chad's neck with his black fingernails, the boy cursing, unable to move in time, a bead of sweat falling down his neck. In a spiral of light, another shield appears in front of Chad just in time, Ulquiorra breaking through it, but the boy rolls to the side, staggering to his feet. He clutches his side, wincing, Ulquiorra whipping his arm down by his side like a weapon.

'You can barely stand. All of you.' Ulquiorra whispers, turning his head slowly to look around at the three. 'You're at the end of your rope.' Roaring all of a sudden, Chad explodes towards Ulquiorra, the villain twisting round sharply, his emerald eyes wide in surprise. Chad swings out at him, Ulquiorra sidling to the left and then to the right, gliding simply to avoid Chad's thrashing punches. Finally Ulquiorra reaches out and catches the man's wrist, Chad stopping in his tracks.

'Damn…!' Chad begins only to be thrown from the balcony with a swoop, falling fast towards the ground. Rukia tears past Ulquiorra and dives off of the balcony, zipping down and catching Chad before he hits the ground. She pulls her sword out and points at the ever closer floor.

'Juhaku!' she cries and a stream of ice shoots out, connecting with the floor and forming a stalk like pillar which they crash onto, Rukia releasing Chad and rolling onto her back, grimacing, new blood running down the side of her head. She lets Chad rest and clambers to her feet before disappearing, skidding onto the balcony behind Ulquiorra, the villain turning slowly, his long billowing black coat rippling in the wind.

'Juhaku?' Ulquiorra comments, a smug look on his otherwise expressionless face. 'You realise you've merely impeded his movement now. How do you expect him to climb from that tower of ice you've made?' Rukia answers him by lifting, weakly and clumsily, her beautiful white sword in front of her, her eyes glowing wildly. A fierce wind begins to pick up on the air and her black hair begins to twist and dance in the gales.

'I don't.' she says coldly, Ulquiorra cocking his head. 'No one is getting hurt. I will fight you. Alone.' Rukia spits, baring her teeth and closing her eyes amidst Orihime's cries of protest. Ichigo's fall replays in her head and she breathes in deep, shaking the vision of the man falling from her head. Rukia swallows hard, Ulquiorra raising his hands around him, his coat flailing rapidly in the warping wind.

'How gallant. I will never understand you people, throwing your pathetic life on the line to keep another alive for a few more meagre seconds. How childish. Such loyalty is only reserved for dogs and beasts. Surely you realise that when I have finished with you I will destroy him?' Ulquiorra wonders, Rukia quiet again. Sighing, Ulquiorra moves in to kill Rukia, the black haired woman rushing at him, screaming a fierce cry. Ulquiorra ducks as she swipes and he hits her across the face, Rukia crying out as she rolls across the stone and hits the wall, Ulquiorra beginning to advance on her, his eyes glowing a menacing green in the light. Suddenly with a swish of orange, Orihime is standing in front of Rukia's crumpled body, the black haired girl's eyes widening.

'Inoue…' she splutters, Orihime standing with her arms stretched wide, a defiant expression on her face as Ulquiorra stops in his tracks.

'I will kill you if you try to hurt her.' Orihime says, but her voice falters and Ulquiorra scoffs, raising his sword from the sky in a shimmering green glow.

'How pitiful.' Ulquiorra sighs and he suddenly lunges at Inoue, the girl summoning a triangular shield from in front of her hands, the orange lights piecing together in the air, spinning into one another, Ulquiorra bringing his sword down with a dark ferocity. 'How are you going to kill me with just a shield?' Ulquiorra sneers, his black hair strewn across his pale face, Orihime standing her ground. As Ulquiorra's sword connects with the shield there is a sudden discharge of light and Ulquiorra is cast backwards, a glowing slash tearing up his shoulder, the man choking, and his eyes wide in shock.

'Wha…?' he splutters, blood spurting from the wound. Rukia looks on in awe at the sight, Orihime lowering her arms as the shield dissipates.

'Shiten Koushun.' Inoue says simply, her eyes flashing a golden glow as she looks up at Ulquiorra, the man collecting himself, visibly irritated, his hair a mess across his eyes as he wipes the blood from his fingers. 'What's wrong? A minute ago you were saying just how pitiful we were.' Orihime continues, Ulquiorra taken aback. There is fear in the woman's eyes, there's no doubt about that. But for some reason she thinks she can stand up to him. He doesn't quite understand it. Not one bit.

'Tch!' Ulquiorra scowls, whipping his hands out in front of him, a ball of green light spinning into place, blinding them all, a gust of wind blowing out from the centre of the power. With a colossal burst of power the cero tears forth, eliminating the entire tower wall behind the two women, shattering it completely in a plume of emerald fire balls. From the dust Rukia leaps out, swinging an arc of ice towards Ulquiorra, the man launching a blitzing green Bala blast into the ice, illuminating it before splitting it in half with a ball of light. Rukia comes flying downwards but Ulquiorra grabs her blade, the woman gasping.

'For one such as yourself, who relies on such feeble emotions as hope and friendship, your dull blade, could never hope to break through my iron defence.' Ulquiorra explains rather bluntly, snapping Rukia's zanpakuto in half before stabbing her with the blade, the girl choking, and blood running down her chin before freezing into ice. However, before Ulquiorra can stab her again, he is surrounded by an orange glowing box and sealed away with a locking sound, the villain's eye looking around in shock before disappearing behind an opaque wall of light.

'Da…-!' he begins, only for the wall to close and drown him out, Orihime rushing over to Rukia, the woman beginning to hyperventilate on the cold balcony floor. Orihime lays Rukia down and Chad stumbles over, holding the girl's head up off the ground.

'Chad…let me heal you as well.' Inoue asks but Chad shakes his head firmly, barely able to kneel down as it is, blood dripping from his forehead.

'Rukia…is in worse shape…please…focus your powers on her…' Chad breathes. Reluctantly, Orihime nods and summons an oval of orange, warm light around Rukia's chest, closing the wound left by her blade. '…it took the power out of me…climbing down that ice pillar and then…getting back up here…' Chad says quietly and Orihime can hear the lack of breath rattling in his throat. She holds her hands out over Rukia and closes her eyes, the healing at work. There is a tingling sensation rushing through Inoue's fingertips and she opens her eyes, watching the wounds close up on the woman.

'Your power…really is something…Inoue…' Chad whispers, smiling a little behind his battle worn body.

'Thank you, Chad.' Orihime replies with a weak beam. 'I just wish I could have been more use in battle…' she begins to choke, tears welling up in her eyes again as she thinks of Ichigo, the boy tumbling from the sky with a blank and expressionless look on his face. Chad places a firm hand, his only hand, on the girl's shoulder and squeezes tight, Orihime turning to look at him.

'We're doing this now…for Ichigo…_this_, right now, is what matters, Inoue.' Chad tells her, the girl taking a while, but nods, brushing her tears away as they drop onto Rukia's face.

'Why did it come to this?' Inoue asks, beginning to sob again, her orange locks falling, obscuring her face as she heals Rukia still. 'Over me? Why me, why did I have to have this…this thing that he wants?' Orihime says with a sting, Chad watching her quietly. 'Why are people dying for me?'

'It is our choice to do this, Inoue. No one wants Aizen's…plans…to come to fruition…' Chad explains, the girl listening in silence. '…that's why people are dying for them, Inoue. That's why Ichigo…died for them…he wanted to ensure they didn't come about.' Chad goes on, Inoue turning to look at him, her eyes reddened and bloodshot.

'But if everyone keeps dying, there'll be no one left to stop him and they will happen anyway! Then what?' she says, her voice breaking and becoming frail again. 'Then what do we do? Then everyone has died in vain.' Chad turns and looks away, unsure of what to say this time. Suddenly, from behind them, Orihime's barrier begins to crack and then, in one fell sweep, the entire top half of the box explodes, raining down glowing orange shards of energy that appear to look like glass, Ulquiorra swiping across with his hand to destroy the box. Chad stands to his feet in front of Inoue, the girl attempting to focus on healing Rukia still, Ulquiorra stepping out of the box with a defined elegance.

'Your babble about your reasons for fighting this war nearly made me vomit.' Ulquiorra spits with disgust, facing a now standing Chad, watching the nervous man. 'There is no reasoning. There is no hope. There is only battle. It is in your nature to try and survive, just as it is your nature to die trying. There is nothing you can do to forestall the outcome of this. It was already decided by a God.' Ulquiorra says callously, even smirking slightly now. Then, from the sky behind them, a blue flash is seen in the air and Uryu leaps into view, firing a single arrow down towards Ulquiorra, the man batting it aside as Ishida lands neatly beside the others, beaten and worn, his hair hanging messily over his face.

'Ishida?' Ulquiorra whispers, watching him nastily. 'I see. So Ichimaru Gin couldn't finish you after all. I shall rectify his mistake.' Suddenly, from the ground below, a torrent of reiatsu spills out like a rushing wave across the courtyard and Orihime lifts her head slowly, almost like a trance and locks eyes with someone below. She stifles a horrified scream as the bodies of Ryuken, Shinji and now Kisuke lie beaten and bloodied on the ground, Aizen turning slowly and smiling nastily at her. In a flash, Aizen is gone. A tremor in the earth signals his arrival and he touches down lightly on the balcony, Chad and the others stepping in front of Orihime, scared looks on their faces as the man lands, opening his now normal eyes.

'L-Lord Aizen!' Ulquiorra stammers, kneeling immediately, Aizen turning slowly to look at him, an odd, almost ghostly white glow emanating from him.

'Rise, Ulquiorra. We're not done here just yet.' Aizen says with a warm smile on his face, masking his true malice and cruelty. Ulquiorra stands to his feet and Aizen turns back to the group, the two men bunching tighter together in front of Orihime. Then, behind him, Gin appears on the balcony also, Aizen not turning to look at the man, Gin breathing heavily, panting and sweating, blood running down his face. 'Ah, Gin.' Aizen says calmly, an arrogant smirk on his face, Gin straightening up. 'You can walk I presume?'

'Why? Ya offerin' to carry me?' Gin says. It sounds like a joke, but he doesn't have a smile on his face this time. There is a tense silence that lingers in the air between the two, Aizen's back to Gin, the man with the silver hair watching from behind, injured and beaten.

'No.' Aizen says at last, his steely gaze returning to Orihime. 'I was merely wondering whether I'd have to leave another person behind.' Chad and Uryu stand to face Aizen, Uryu firing an arrow at the man only for it to explode on contact with his body, Aizen smiling down at them, his eyes obscured by the rising sun. 'Please, stand aside you two. I do not want to have to destroy another person just yet.' Aizen whispers, Uryu and Chad gulping, shaking as they stand, their eyes never leaving the man. Aizen reaches for his sword when, all of a sudden, a shrill cry is heard from behind them and they turn, Orihime standing to her feet.

'Stop it!' she cries, Aizen tilting his head, raising an eyebrow. 'No more! No more people have to die! I will go with you!' Orihime shrieks, Uryu and Chad turning in shock.

'What are you saying?' Uryu whispers hoarsely, clasping her arm and pulling her close, his breath on her neck. 'You can't do this! This is the reason we fight!'

'You won't win! I'm sorry Ishida…but you won't win and I won't have anyone else die for me!' Orihime curses, sobbing on his shoulder. She pulls away from Ishida, the boy's fingers straining to hold onto her arm and she feels his fingers shaking. 'Ishida-kun…' she whispers, his sleeve dampening as her tears fall onto it.

'Is this what Kurosaki would have wanted? For you to give in?' Uryu whispers again, holding onto her.

'Kurosaki…' Orihime replies quietly, staring down at the ground. '…I'm not giving in. I just will not see you die.' With that, Uryu slowly looks at her as she looks up at him, and, slowly, he releases her and she steps away from him, turning now to look up at Chad. 'Chad…thank you for everything. Thank you for staying with me all this time.' She smiles at him, or at least tries to, but quickly breaks down again, hiding it in her arm.

'Inoue…you don't have to do this…we'll find another way…' Chad says softly under his breath, but it seems he cannot muster the strength to say it loud enough for her to hear. Orihime looks past him at Rukia, the girl slowly coming to, but still lying, beaten and defeated on the cold floor.

'No one else…' she whispers, turning away from them both. She looks up at Aizen now, the man smiling at her simply. '…please…you will let them go won't you?' she asks, Aizen appearing to think about it for a moment. 'They mean nothing to you if you have me. Please…' she begins to cry again and Aizen holds out his hand to her, finally staring into her eyes.

'I will.' He says whole heartedly and a flash of happiness seems to flicker across Orihime's face. She reaches out for his hand and quickly he grabs it, pulling her towards him fast, the girl's eyes widening as he grips her arm, chuckling to himself. 'Ulquiorra, you'll take care of the rest of them won't you?' he sneers, Ulquiorra nodding. Orihime cries out, turning to punch Aizen in the chest, shrieking at him.

'You monster! You monster! You said -!' she cries over and over, crying uncontrollably until he grabs her hands in one of his, smiling down at the girl.

'I said what? Princess, I wouldn't struggle. Ulquiorra, don't damage them too much. We may need them for leverage should she…' Aizen whispers coldly, staring down at Orihime through the corner of his brown eyes. '…decide not to cooperate.' Inoue stops in her tracks, turning to see Ulquiorra lash out at Uryu before pushing his hands into his pockets.

'Of course, my Lord.' Ulquiorra says quickly before turning back to stare down at the trio on the balcony. Aizen and Gin turn to leave, Aizen grabbing Orihime by the wrist, the girl crying out in pain as he throws her to Gin, the man clasping her with a surprising soft touch. Stepping out in front of them, Aizen smirks, preparing to disappear when, from the sky, a weakened figure appears directly in front of them, panting heavily, covered in blood. Aizen gives a sickly smile as Soi Fon stumbles to her feet, Gin watching the woman trying to catch her breath.

'Ai…zen…' she breathes hoarsely. '…this ends now…I will…get my revenge…for Yoruichi!' Soi Fon snaps her voice still harsh even when drowning in blood.

'Honestly, Harribel couldn't even kill you?' Aizen sighs, rubbing the back of his head. His shifty eyes look lazily over his shoulder, seemingly at nothing and he mutters, 'How useless…', before turning back to look at the woman who had, in the midst of the moment, summoned her dagger in a spiral of silky, opulent red smoke, clutching it tight to her heaving chest, coughing heavily, her hair splayed out across her face. Screaming, she rushes at Aizen, almost collapsing before plunging her blade into his chest, the man coughing, his eyes widening. Blood trickles down the blade, but Soi Fon pulls her hand away in horror to see that it is her blood, running from her hand.

'Gripping the handle so hard that you bleed is a well perceived sign of fear.' Aizen says simply, drawing his sword slowly, allowing the blade to gleam in the rising sunlight. 'But fear not, Soi Fon, for I shall destroy you so thoroughly that there will be nothing left for people to identify your fear.' Soi Fon watches as the blade rises up into the air and she cries out, calling for Inoue to run. Suddenly though, in a flash of madness, Aizen grins broadly and brings down his sword with a terrifying efficiency, splitting Soi Fon's shoulder from her body in a twisted montage of blood and screaming.

'N-no…stop this!' Orihime screams, grabbing Aizen's arm but the man laughs, clasping Soi Fon by the throat and lifting her high into the air, her feet squirming beneath her. He plunges his sword into her abdomen, the woman's feet suddenly still as she splutters, blood bubbling in her mouth before Aizen reaches for her face with his hand, the woman trying to say something, but nothing came out. Inoue screams and hides behind Gin's billowing cloak, the gurgling sounds of Soi Fon suddenly cut short with a sickening crunch and her body falls to the floor before rolling down the stairs.

'You…you complete…' Uryu whispers barely able to form his words. '…complete…monster…' he breathes, Aizen running a bloodied hand through his hair, his eyes closed as he breathes in deep as if to cleanse himself. He holds out his hands, they are drenched in red, as is the front of his once pearly white gown. Finally, he opens his eyes with a wicked smirk; small traces of blood in his now slightly pulled back hair, his fringe hanging darkly over his sunken eyes. Gin looks away from the stairs, swallowing hard.

'Ah…' Aizen breathes out, turning to Orihime. '…are we ready to go?' With that, he nods to Gin, the man slowly returning his gaze and gliding past, Inoue in tow, the woman barely able to look straight. Uryu curses, attempting to make a move but he is hit in the mouth by Ulquiorra, the villain staring down at the Quincy. 'Ensure they stay in check.' Aizen orders coldly to Ulquiorra, the black haired villain bowing to his master. Finally, Aizen opens his arms again and the wing seems to take them, the trio disappearing, Orihime shooting her friends one last glance and mouths an apology before they vanish into the air.

* * *

Ichigo stares at the approaching figure, his blue eyes bulging to see who it is, but the air is thick with mist and he can only make out the man's outline. He is a large figure with broad shoulders and spiky hair and Ichigo seems to recognise him from somewhere. Finally, the man crashes down in front of Ichigo and the boy gasps, the mist parting, revealing a shiny, glistening white marble floor and Isshin Kurosaki standing proudly in front of him, arms folded, a large, daunting sword hanging from the man's sash.

'D-dad!' Ichigo exclaims. 'Dad! Dad? DAD!' he cries many times, becoming more and more ecstatic with each. Isshin quickly grows irritated, his eyes narrowing as he furrows his brow, Ichigo bouncing back quickly. 'What the hell are you doing here?' Ichigo asks before looking down at his hands. They are ever so slightly translucent and he can almost make out his reflection in the glossy floor below through them. Isshin tilts his head back and begins to scratch his, apparently, recently shaven black beard, his chiselled face no more worn through death.

'I could say the same to you, Ichigo. All that training we put you through wasn't enough it would seem. But then again, it was never going to be.' Isshin says slowly, Ichigo's face showing to the man that his son did not have the slightest idea about what he was talking about.

'What…what do you mean, 'never going to be'?' Ichigo retorts, Isshin sighing and placing his hand on the hilt of his sword. He is wearing a simple black shihakusho, opened slightly at the chest to reveal rock solid pectorals dotted with chest hair.

'Ichigo…' Isshin begins. '…I don't know how much you know, and I don't have the time to tell you everything. But, here's what you need to know anyway. Effectively, there have been two generations that have attempted to stamp out Aizen. Mine and yours.' Isshin explains, Ichigo raising an eyebrow. 'His evil eluded us before, but with you on our side now, there's nothing that can stop us.'

'Slow down.' Ichigo says bluntly and Isshin stops mid sentence, a funny look on his face. Ichigo pulls his hand through the mist and whips his fingers around, summoning a chair beneath him, allowing him to perch himself down on a wispy seat. Then, he jumps up and looks at his fingers, traces of the cloudy smoke still lingering around them. 'How'd I know how to do that?' he mutters, Isshin chuckling, doing the same with his own chair.

'Because you already know how Ichigo. No one needs to be taught how to die. We just need to be taught how to live with it.' Isshin says and Ichigo is quiet, the two of them lulled into a strange and eerie silence. Finally Isshin begins to snigger to himself. 'Live with death, heh, beautiful irony.' Ichigo grimaces and rests his head on his hand, sighing loudly.

'Yeah yeah.' He grumbles. 'I don't understand what you mean. What does this have to do with anything? I know Kisuke and you guys fought Aizen in the university, I know Ryuken betrayed mum in another battle…what does this have to do with me?' Ichigo wonders, Isshin nodding slowly.

'I see…that's what you've been told huh?' he says simply. 'Listen, Ichigo. When Aizen attempted to destroy the university, we fought back. Kisuke was able to defeat him then and there, but as you know, he returned a few years later. You were already born at this time and it wasn't long after before Karin and Yuzu were also. During this time, Aizen was rebuilding his forces.' Isshin explains, Ichigo listening intently. 'A year after the birth of your sisters, Aizen killed your mother.' Isshin says with a quiet sadness and Ichigo grips his fists tightly, staring down into his own eyes in the floor.

'_Ryuken…_' Ichigo thinks to himself, cursing under his breath.

'We all went into hiding and Aizen became stronger and stronger, developing the power of his Hogyoku in secret. However, his forces, his greatest lieutenants were already moving deeper into the fabrics of our world. Aizen had returned with a force so great that even the King noticed. Finally, they, the Royal Inoue family, decided it was time to act. They helped begin the formation of a rebellion against Aizen, an underground society, of which your mother and Hisana were a part of. That is when they stepped down from rule and Genryuusai took their place.' Isshin continues, Ichigo listening.

'Your mother and Hisana died on one of our missions in an attempt to kill Aizen yet again. So, Kisuke and I decided there was only one way we were ever going to stand a chance at defeating Aizen once and for all.' Isshin says a dark shadow crossing over his face, Ichigo's eyes lighting up. Isshin stays silent and Ichigo tilts his head, expecting the man to continue with his tale.

'Well…?' Ichigo begins. '…What was the only way?' he asks eagerly, Isshin looking up at his son through lively eyes.

'…Meigetsu.' Isshin whispers and Ichigo draws a sharp intake of breath. 'The ultimate attack of the Kurosaki bloodline. Yes Ichigo…' Isshin nods as Ichigo begins to catch on. '…you are beginning to understand. I once learned everything you have. Getsuga…Giretsu…everything you once learned on your quest to destroy Aizen has been used by me before.' Isshin explains, Ichigo's mind suddenly flooding with an assimilation of different memories, from when he first struck Grimmjow with a Getsuga Tenshou from outside Urahara's tower, to when he defeated Nnoitra Jiruga with his first Giretsu, setting the stage for his battle with Kenpachi Zaraki, only to evolve to using a white Getsuga in his final duel with Grimmjow.

'You understand now, Ichigo. Everything you have been learning has been leading up to this.' Isshin says, a small grin lining his mouth.

'But…but then, if you walked this path, why is Aizen not dead?' Ichigo wonders, Isshin nodding in response before flexing his arm and gripping his fist tight.

'I was too weak. The Meigetsu takes considerable amounts of time to muster and then even longer to master. I made it to the final stage beforehand, the one stage you must reach before progressing to Meigetsu but from there, my training halted. I never progressed any further and Meigetsu was out of my reach.' Isshin explains.

'_I've been training for hours, at least let me rest!' Isshin roared, Kisuke pacing up and down in front of him, running a hand through his blonde hair._

'_Aizen won't be resting.' Kisuke repeated; Isshin had heard that same line many times before as he stood, hunched over, bound in choking chains. Isshin struggled onwards, his body at breaking point, blood running down his shoulders, his shihakusho tattered and beaten, torn and ripped to almost nothing, his body wrapped in bandages as he fought on in the thrashing, pounding, unforgiving rain. _

'_This is for you…Masaki!' Isshin thought to himself, roaring like a beast chained to a rock at the moon, Kisuke watching from a nearby hill, perched, a cup of something in his hand. His eyes were weary and he watched always, Isshin never tiring, though he came close to exhaustion, never hungry, though he came close to starvation, never thirsty, though he came close to dehydration. _

'_The Meigetsu is our only hope.' Kisuke thought to himself, watching Isshin through narrow eyes. 'Ichigo is too young at the moment to bear this burden. Each day, every night, each hour, every minute, Aizen grows stronger, feeding on the darkness in our world. We must repel him…ISSHIN!' Kisuke cries the last bit, Isshin struggling forward, his brow bloodied and sweaty, the rain masking all signs of defeat. _

* * *

'_I've been watching you train him, Isshin.' Kisuke whispered, the two men sitting at a round, wooden table in the darkness, only lit by a flickering candle. Yoruichi pours them each a drink and stands by the wall, Isshin sipping from a bowl._

'_He's doing well. Takes after his old man.' Isshin said with a grave face. 'Are you sure we cannot give it another try? I do not want Ichigo to have to do this. I don't want him to fight!' Isshin bellows all of a sudden, slamming his mug down onto the table. _

'_He must Isshin.' Kisuke said coldly. 'He must.' _

'_Ichigo's rate of growth is unusually high.' Yoruichi agreed, placing a soft hand on Isshin's shoulder. 'You know it Isshin. I know you do. You recognise that your son may be able to learn Meigetsu.' Isshin nodded in reply; angry as though he was he settled down and breathed a deep sigh._

'_You're right. Both of you. I just don't want to lose anyone else. But you're right. Ichigo is now our only hope. You must promise me you'll train him should anything happen to me.' Isshin asked them, Yoruichi nodding, Kisuke lowering his cup._

'_But you know, you are the only one who can teach him the stage before Meigetsu…the one that unlocks the reiatsu necessary to ever hope to reach it. That has to be passed on by a Kurosaki.' Urahara mentioned, Isshin tightening his grip around his mug, turning to look through the doorway at Ichigo asleep in his bed. 'What if you were to die before then?' Urahara asked the question._

'_Then…he must die as well.' Isshin whispered regretfully, the reluctant like a disgusting taste on his tongue. Kisuke however smiled and Yoruichi placed a hand on the man's own. _

'_He's a Kurosaki.' She whispered. 'He will do us all proud.'_

Ichigo stands up from his seat, staring down at his father.

'So I must learn Meigetsu?' Ichigo whispers, Isshin nodding at last.

'I…' he begins. '…I am sorry Ichigo. I never wanted you to be involved in all this. I tried to train you from a young age…' he recalls.

_Suddenly, from the undergrowth, Isshin bounded forth, swinging his own wooden sword horizontally, Ichigo darting to the side to avoid the sword._

_'Good!' Isshin cried, lunging forwards. Moving to the side again, Ichigo laid his hand on his father's weapon and made a move, his weapon poised to strike. Suddenly, Ichigo tripped, the young boy crying out as he fell and hit the grassy turf with a thud, clenching his sword._

_'Idiot Ichigo, you left your lower half wide open. Again.' Isshin barked, strolling away before leaping into the air and disappearing. Ichigo picked himself up, breathing heavily. Sweat was trickling down his forehead and he bit his lip, straightening up. Running a hand through his hair, he was suddenly attacked from behind, Isshin pouncing upon him. Spinning round to meet his father, Ichigo held his sword up, but suddenly rolled to the side, Isshin striking the ground._

_'__A feint!__' Isshin thought to himself, his eyes wide open in shock as Ichigo's wooden sword rested by the man's neck. Pushing his son's stubby blade aside, Isshin smirked, squeezing the boy's cheek, Ichigo's face muddy and dirtied, his eyes turned down in a frown._

Isshin looks around them at the misty veil with a faint, sad look in his eyes, a distant, dreamy gaze in them.

'…but somehow Aizen must have caught on, both to where the Hogyoku was and that I was training you. From there, Yoruichi trained you in the woods…'

_Landing heavily on the thick branch, Ichigo looked up, the higher one almost out of reach, looming above him. '…this final branch is the end of your training. Have you reached it?' With that, Ichigo burst towards the tree, his determined eyes focusing only on the thick trunk in front of him, ignoring the branch completely. Yoruichi took a step forwards, clenching her fist._

_'JUMP ICHIGO!' she screamed, the boy pouncing upon the trunk, kicking off of it and throwing his arms upwards, stretching to his limit, his teeth bared. Time seemed to slow to a stop as Ichigo hung in mid air, his fingers inches away from the branch._

_'__Our hearts…__' Ichigo thought to himself, the moon hanging just in front of him, his eyes gleaming white. '__…are united!__' he cried out, his fingers wrapping around the trunk, his face lighting up as he hung from the branch, Yoruichi's lips turning up into a cheeky smirk, Ichigo swinging from his perch._

_'I DID IT!' he laughed, his voice echoing out all over the tree tops, scattering birds all across the sky, their silhouettes flapping against the light of the moon. Landing heavily on the ground below, Ichigo straightened up, his hair blowing in the wind as Yoruichi nodded at him._

Before Isshin can open his mouth to continue, this time it is Ichigo who speaks aloud, and his eyes glistening in the light of the room.

'That's right…and then, from there, I was trained by Shinji, in the lake!'

_'You're finished, Kurosaki Ichigo!' the Other Ichigo laughed, whipping his blade downwards towards Ichigo's neck. Then, inches away, Ichigo lashed out, catching the sword in his hand, smirking as the Other Ichigo looks on in terror. 'Impossible!'_

_'No. To beat you, I have to differentiate myself from you, a mad, power hungry maniac. I've thrown away my own power and now…' Ichigo grinned, holding out his hand, a black energy curling up and forming a sword in its place._

_'Five seconds Ichigo…!' Shinji cried out as Kurosaki raised his blade, shattering the Other Ichigo's in his fist._

_'…I can win!' Ichigo roared, slamming the blade downwards, pulling it through the water._

_'One second!' Hirako shrieked as the black energy explodes all around them, ripping through the water and shooting out of the surface of the lake, distorting the energy around them, Shinji watching through the dust, attempting to see. 'Ichigo…? Did you make it in time?'_

Finally, Ichigo slumps down onto the cloudy seat and sits there, a vacant expression on his face.

'Ichigo?' Isshin says softly, the boy slowly looking over to Isshin.

'All of this…it's been to defeat Aizen. Can I do it Dad? Can I really beat him?' Ichigo asks, clenching his fists.

'Like I said…it's been two generations. I failed to acquire Meigetsu in my generation and so, Aizen lived. Now Ichigo, it is you and your friends, the children's turn to battle him. Most of us grow old. Aizen has already defeated most of the people from the last age. The majority of them were felled in this war, The Battle of the Tower. However, your friends live on Ichigo! You all must unite, and here, now, the motions of events are set into place.' Isshin says, standing up with a newfound energy, Ichigo standing also, the two of them nearly the same height, staring into one another's eyes.

'You've been in this transition stage the longest I believe. It's about time we pulled you out of it.' Isshin grins heartily, holding up his hand. Ichigo smirks and clasps it. 'I said that if I died, you would have to as well. And so you have. Did you not wonder where we were Ichigo?' Isshin asks, Ichigo looking around. 'This is beyond the gates. We are in the World's Gate.' Isshin grins, Ichigo gasping.

'The World's Gate? You mean Paradise?' Ichigo exclaims, but Isshin waves him off.

'Not exactly. This is the place where the majority of dead souls pass through to reach Paradise when they die. I only have a limited time here. But here, I can teach you and then send you back out the way you came, as long as you learn it in time.' Isshin booms, Ichigo nodding firmly, his eyes alive with fire.

'What is it you are teaching me? What is it that only a Kurosaki can pass on?' Ichigo asks, Isshin grinning broadly now.

'The mature form before the Meigetsu. The form that unlocks the necessary reiatsu in the proper wielder to use Meigetsu…' Isshin says quickly, unsheathing his sword with a massive explosion of reiatsu, Ichigo summoning his from the air beside him. '…Mugetsu!' Isshin roars, lunging for Ichigo, the boy swinging for his father.

'Let's do it!' Ichigo cries and they clash, their blades exploding into a ball of power.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aizen and Gin slowly walk towards the edge of a small village, a group of children playing in a little grassy patch in the centre. Aizen catches sight of the village and turns to Gin, the silver haired man holding Orihime's arm.

'Gin, hold on a second.' Aizen says quickly, removing the Hogyoku from his robes. 'Let us take a short break.'


	28. Enough to Stop Time

Welcome back! We're nearing the end so I want to say thank you to everyone who has stuck with it! Thanks to IchigoKurosakiSotaicho, X-Burner 27 and fuzzibunniez for their reviews of the latest chapters and thanks to Paraiya and j90 for their recent interest! Please, drop me another review and enjoy! ~ Tommo2304

* * *

_**Enough to Stop Time**_

'Getsuga Tenshou!' Ichigo roars swinging his white sword at his father, Isshin flipping over backwards to avoid the arc of white energy. The man lands hastily on a ledge made of mist, which blows away as he pounces, revealing a stone pillar beneath it. Isshin pulls his sword downwards with great difficulty, as if it weighs a tonne. Ichigo curses, sliding to the side to avoid the attack but a coiling beam of reiatsu erupts from the floor where Isshin's sword makes contact, Ichigo narrowly moving aside in time. The smoke clears and Ichigo's eyes widen at the floor beneath them, not even a scratch left from the attack.

'That's incredible!' Ichigo laughs, but he suddenly yelps, ducking speedily to avoid Isshin's second strike. The man strikes the floor with his sword, straightening up and dragging it along the ground, sparks flying as he goes.

'What, you thought our attacks could damage this place? Don't make me laugh, Ichigo.' Isshin barks, his eyes flashing in the reflective light of the marble floor. 'To evolve you must act fast. Aizen is already on the move, I can feel it. The war above is over.' Isshin says quietly and Ichigo curses, looking downwards at the palm of his hand. He flexes his fingers and finds that they hurt slightly. 'You've seen a lot of battle kid.' Isshin continues, lifting his sword up and hoisting it across his shoulders, hunching over slightly. 'But you haven't seen anything yet.'

'I don't get you.' Ichigo retorts, a cheeky smirk on his face. 'You sound like you've got something up your sleeve, but to me this just feels like any old training.' Isshin snorts, lifting his sword up into the air slowly. He rolls his sword in his hand, watching the light run down and then back up the blade.

'This is the nether regions Ichigo. We're no longer earthly, as I presume you've guessed. This training isn't going to be any old training. We don't have much time at all, so you've got to learn Mugetsu and you've got to learn it fast. In here, I can make anything happen that I want to. That's a literal meaning of controlling one's destiny. So trust me, Ichigo. You get your head down and fight. I'll make things interesting for you.' Isshin smirks, Ichigo nodding, his hands tightening around his blade. Isshin then points to Ichigo's sword, the reams of white reiatsu spilling off of the blade.

'Ever wondered why this transition stage did that?' Isshin asks, Ichigo shrugging his shoulders lamely. 'It's because this is the final step before Mugetsu. The next maturation, Mugetsu, essentially leaks reiatsu from your body. It is an overcharged version of yourself, but I warn you, it doesn't come lightly.' Isshin begins, Ichigo lifting his head. 'When using Mugetsu in battle, you will feel your body drain of both stamina and energy. You will become fatigued. Mugetsu leaks reiatsu, just like that sword there, but instead it is your entire body. To break free of this transitional stage and evolve onwards, you must learn how to unlearn, master how to fail and lose, in order to win. Do you understand, Ichigo?' Isshin says softly, Ichigo running his fingers through the billowing power emanating from the blade's edge.

'So, what, the longer I fight in Mugetsu, the weaker I become?' Ichigo wonders, Isshin tentatively nodding, his black hair standing on end.

'In a way. Mugetsu is like a full body suit of power. You don't need to know how to use it. You just need to know how to move and Mugetsu will do the work for you. If you over use it however, you'll revert to being completely powerless and will not be able to resume your Mugetsu form for twenty four hours. That's how long it would take for your reiatsu to return to the necessary levels.' Isshin explains, scratching his beard. 'Unfortunately, we don't have twenty four hours. Not even twelve hours. You must learn Mugetsu, use it as you will, and then learn Meigetsu, before Aizen completes his goals.' Isshin says darkly, Ichigo swallowing hard.

'I see…that's quite a task.' Ichigo jokes, but a stern look in Isshin's eye tells him otherwise, the boy raising his sword in front of his face, staring at his reflection in the blade. 'And there are no transition stages in between?' Isshin shakes his head.

'No. None. This one you are in now is the last one, Ichigo. The most powerful yes, but believe me, when compared to Mugetsu and Meigetsu…' Isshin smirks broadly. '…you don't know power at all.' Isshin suddenly runs at Ichigo, the boy twirling his sword and slamming it against his father's, the two pushing against each other. 'Your task isn't to defeat me, Ichigo! You must unchain your reiatsu! Let it flow free!' Isshin roars, Ichigo pushing hard against him, his white hair blowing in his eyes. Ichigo bounds away and whips his sword around him, watching the reiatsu fly from it.

'And how exactly do I do that!' Ichigo snaps, Isshin chuckling to himself. Without warning, he slams his sword into the ground, the blade piercing the floor this time. A blue light shoots out and forms a circle around them, Ichigo looking around, sweating as the floor begins to spin wildly. Then, cracks appear with blue lights, splitting and breaking apart, the ground shooting up, Ichigo and Isshin leaping upwards in the air. From the chasms, jet black chains whip upwards, the first one coiling around Ichigo's left arm and snapping it outwards, the next chain doing the same with his other arm.

'W-what the hell is this?' Ichigo curses, the next chain wrapping itself around his waist, thick and crushing, the final around his neck and he chokes, Isshin standing as the debris of the floor falls back around them, reforming beneath them, the pure, glossy marble appearing completely undamaged as the smoke clears.

'Ichigo…' Isshin whispers. '…your task is to get out of those chains! Easy enough, right?' Isshin declares, Ichigo beginning to squirm. He attempts to rip them from the wall, but then realises the ones on his arms are not tight at all. In fact he can move his arms almost perfectly, the chains merely hanging suspended in the air, attached to him and the wall. Ichigo screams, slicing into the chains with his sword only to be hurt himself, the sword chipping as it is blast aside.

'Ow! Damn it!' Ichigo shouts, Isshin taking a step forwards.

'In case you haven't noticed, those chains represent the reiatsu in your body. Attempt to break them and you'll only hurt yourself. Since your sword is made of your reiatsu, you'll only break it as well.' Isshin says simply, as if speaking to a child that isn't listening well. Ichigo looks up at the man, his hair hanging down over his face; sweat running down his forehead now as he struggles to breathe.

'So…how the…hell do I get out?' Ichigo snarls, Isshin sighing.

'That's for you to figure out!' the man cries, darting towards Ichigo. With a cry they lock swords and Ichigo curses, breaking off and kicking out at Isshin, the white reiatsu billowing from his sword. Isshin disappears, reappearing behind the boy. Ichigo attempts to turn around but the chains lock him into place and Isshin cuts down his back, blood spurting out and splattering across the shiny floor. Suddenly, the wound closes up in a shimmering silver light, Ichigo panting heavily like a dog. 'I told you I can do anything in here. I can't have you dying, not by my hand anyway. So your wounds will heal, but you'll feel the pain as if they're still there.'

'Sadistic bastard…' Ichigo chuckles, a smile turning up at the corner of Isshin's lips. Isshin runs at Ichigo again, the boy swinging his sword, unleashing a Getsuga Tenshou towards the man but Isshin reaches out and catches it, Ichigo gasping.

'What is this?' Isshin scoffs throwing the attack into the wall, a colossal explosion of white reflecting off of the walls. 'This…' Isshin raises his sword above his head. '…is a Getsuga Tenshou.' He screams wildly, bringing his sword downwards and a brilliant claw of blue light tears across the hall, Ichigo cursing, slashing at it with his sword, the white light mixing with the blue as he tries to deflect the fierce attack, the stampeding reiatsu like a hot fire on his face. Ichigo pushes the attack, but it breaks through, slamming into both his shoulder and the nearest black chain, the boy screaming in pain, blood shooting into the air, the chain rattling ominously.

'_Damn this…!_' Ichigo thinks, keeling over, clasping his knee. He's shaking already. '_How am I supposed to break these chains and learn Mugetsu when I don't even know how to begin?_' he wonders in his head, locking swords with his father again, sparks flying between the two. Finally, Ichigo smashes the man aside, Isshin leaping backwards, another stone pillar bursting up out of the floor, Isshin landing neatly on it, towering over Ichigo now.

'I'm building us a battlefield! Use it!' Isshin barks, Ichigo looking around as more pillars of different widths and heights spring out of the floor, parting the mist. Spitting blood on the floor, Ichigo leaps upwards, landing on the nearest pillar. As he does so, he feels a pang of pain stab him in the chest and he looks around, unable to see anything that could have hurt him.

'_What was that? Was it the training taking a toll on me already? Am I that weak?_' Ichigo ponders, looking up at Isshin. Isshin notices that Ichigo looks like he is draped in a long, flowing cloak of black shadow, formed by the appearance of the chains. Ichigo thinks nothing else of it and pounces, clashing swords with his father in mid air and swiping downwards, Isshin punching him in the chest. Ichigo splutters, spiralling backwards only to land on another pillar, the same pain crashing into his chest again, like being hit with a blunt, brute force. Isshin appears in front of his son, his sword brandishing in front of him.

'You've got to learn fast Ichigo. We don't have much time at all. You must find the key to breaking those chains.' Isshin says coldly, Ichigo taking it all in before nodding meekly. He lifts his sword with shaking hands and Isshin slowly does the same, the two preparing to battle again. Suddenly, a crack appears in Isshin's free arm and he curses, Ichigo watching it begin to disappear before it explodes, shattering like a vase.

'What the hell is that?' Ichigo asks, Isshin cursing still, watching the remains of it blow away on the wind, feeling the hilt of his sword in his other hand.

'I told you didn't I? I don't have long here. This is the passage section of the World's Gate into Paradise. A spirit who has been in Paradise cannot linger here too long. I am defying the rules as it is already. If I stay too long, my body will be destroyed entirely.' Isshin says simply, Ichigo gasping in horror.

'And what happens to an already dead spirit when that happens?' Ichigo whispers, trying to find the words in his throat.

'I think you know the answer to that. If a spirit is killed in the afterlife, they are erased completely from existence, from the past, from the present and from the future. No one will ever again remember them. They will be gone, forever.' Isshin says, but manages to muster a surly grin. 'That's why we've gotta act fast, Ichigo!' As Isshin rushes towards his son, the entire room shakes, as if it by a terrible earthquake and the two warrior's eyes shoot open, the area shuddering, Ichigo's chains rattling ghoulishly.

'W-w…what's going on!' Ichigo cries, looking around as the air distorts, crackling and fizzling, becoming blurry around the edges. Isshin has a solemn look on his face and he sighs heavily, clenching his fist around his weapon's hilt.

'It's Aizen. He's done something terrible in the living world. Something up there has just shaken the balance of life…' Isshin says quietly, Ichigo watching in horror as the room continues to shake and warp, the two of them looking up at the ceiling, as if hoping to see some sign of what was happening above. Finally, they return to their training, but on Ichigo's mind he wonders what could have happened above.

* * *

Aizen stops and stands at the edge of the village, his bone white coat flapping behind him in the wind. The splatters of blood are fading slightly, as if setting into snow. He scans the area with his soft, brown eyes, watching as a group of children dart from one house to the other. The wind begins to pick up and his hair whips around his face, Gin slithering up behind him, the silver haired man's tatty cloak flailing wildly, the man clutching Inoue Orihime close with spindly fingers.

'Naruki Village, Aizen…' Gin whispers, the two in white standing still, watching the area. The sun is rising behind the village's horizon, a scope of silhouettes standing before them. The swath of light is a deep crimson in colour, illuminating the children as they run outside to play in the morning warmth. '…we don't need to stop here, there's nothin' for us.' Gin advises, but Aizen continues to watch the village, people beginning to leave their houses to hang out clothes and begin talking with one another.

Reaching into his robes, Aizen removes the Hogyoku with his fingers delicately, cradling it in the palm of his hand. It is empty; the ominous purple hue is gone. Now, the orb is no more than a fragile glass ball.

'Let us take a short break.' Aizen decides, Orihime feeling Gin's grip tighten around her arm slightly.

'It's not necessary, Aizen. Let's just go. For all we know, Genryuusai may have regained his spiritual pressure and could be after us…' Gin begins quickly but Aizen slowly walks over to them, cupping Orihime's chin in his hand.

'It doesn't matter if he does or doesn't. Either way we've already won. Besides Gin, that sort of confrontation can easily be avoided should we opt to take this short break of ours. The ceremony can wait.' Aizen nods, his fingers slipping from Inoue's face. Sosuke glides over to the village and steps down into it, the villagers slowly looking over at him as he strides through the alley, past the houses and towards the centre of Naruki. It is a pleasant village indeed, with a beautiful overhanging stone archway that leads into a bountiful garden. There are children playing with dogs in the streets, but the streets are clean and there certainly isn't as much going on as in Rukon.

It is peaceful, certainly. Birds chirp in the trees above, their leaves hanging down into the streets, providing a brilliant natural essence of green. Aizen, dressed all in white, stands out completely, like a ghost and he comes to a stop at last in front of a large, towering tree. Turning around so he faces the village, he holds the Hogyoku in his hand and raises it when, suddenly, a young boy tugs at his sleeve as it hangs from his elbow.

'Excuse me…' the boy says softly, the tenderness of youth so ripe in his voice. Aizen stops and looks down slowly, his hair blowing in the wind, obscuring his eyes from view. '…what is that?' the boy wonders. Gin takes a tentative step forwards, leaving Orihime at the entrance to the village. She's tempted to run, but realises it is futile. She will only be caught, and her friends would be the ones to suffer, if they weren't already. Vanishing, Ichimaru appears in front of the tree also, a concerned look on his face as he stands behind the boy.

'Aizen…' Gin breathes coolly, Aizen's eyes flicking up to him, then back down to the boy who seems to be waiting patiently for an answer. Finally, Aizen smiles sickeningly at the child and begins to roll the orb in his fingers as other villagers come wandering over to see what all the fuss is about.

'This dear boy is a Hogyoku.' Aizen begins, twisting the orb ever faster in his fingers, a small, flickering light appearing in the centre of it. Gin clenches his fist, watching the boy captivated by the light in the glass. 'Right now, the orb is completely empty, a mere shell. If I am to reign over this world, I need the security of knowing, should I die, I can recreate my body with the souls inside.' Aizen continues, but the boy no longer seems to be listening. Instead, his eyes are simmering purple, as are everyone else's in the vicinity.

'Don't look at it…' Gin whispers hoarsely, opening his crystal, sky blue eyes and looking around at everyone in horror, cursing, snarling, and baring his teeth. '…don't look at it!' he cries. Aizen looks up at him, almost sure he misheard. Finally, Aizen smiles nastily, raising the Hogyoku ever higher above his head, a spark of light shooting out of it, purple, crawling across the floor like an indigo snake, coiling around the archway and leaping outwards like a crack of lightning.

'You…' Aizen says slowly. '…will be those souls.' With that, the orb screams, unleashing a terrible cry, lightning striking the ground, piercing the residents of the village. Their eyes light up a horrid glow, Aizen's mouth turning up into a villainous grin, Orihime shrieking, her screams curdling the blood of those able to listen. The first few, those closest to Aizen, collapse on the ground, long dead, their souls leaving their bodies as Aizen begins to cut people down in a mad frenzy, the Hogyoku pulsing, beating like a grotesque heart.

'Stop it…' Gin whispers under his breath, the faces of the people dying around him etching into his memory.

'_Gin…' Matsumoto said to him as he turned away from her. '…can you really do this? Can you really do it alone? Orihime is my friend. You will do it won't you, for me?' she asked, her long, blossoming hair billowing on the cold wind. He stopped in his tracks, the two of them on their favourite hillside, the night sky looming like a blanket of shadow overheard. Gin sighed heavily and turned to Matsumoto, a smile broadening on his face._

'_Of course.' He whispered, turning from her and walking away into the darkness before she called out to him again, the boy stopping lightly on his toes and turning back to her, the girl running up and handing him a small flower, beaming brightly at him._

'_Let's be friends forever!' she giggled childishly and Gin, sheepishly, took the flower, cherishing it and quietly agreeing with her as he turned to leave once more. _

'…stop it…' he says quietly, the sound of the lightning and the screaming coiling upwards like a terrible serpent into the air, spreading out over the wind. Aizen grins, plunging his blade into the heart of a nearby merchant, the man falling over, dead, across his own market stall, blood staining the streets only to evaporate, becoming a purple fume that too is absorbed quickly into the Hogyoku. Orihime cries, trying to run to a child but they are killed quickly, the light ebbing from their bodies.

'_Where is she?' Gin asked Aizen's back to him._

'_I don't know what you mean.' Aizen said dangerously._

'_RANGIKU! WHERE IS SHE?' Gin snapped, Aizen turning around and stooping down to Gin's level._

'_You must understand…I did what I felt I had to. She had to be removed from your path. She was little more than an obstacle. In this mission, we have little room for 'friends'. But fear not, Gin. I will make you powerful, so powerful, that when the time comes, you will find a new woman with ease, one who shares our ideology.' Aizen grinned, pushing his glasses up his nose, Tousen standing behind him. 'If she does not, she can always be made to.'_

'_RANGIKU COULD HAVE BEEN MADE TO!' Gin cried, Aizen's upper lip curling in a snarl as he slapped the boy, Gin crumpling to the ground._

'_Rangiku? Rangiku? If she were still here, how could I have trusted you? How could I have moulded you into the soldier you are today?' Aizen spat coldly, Gin recoiling, shaking. 'Be thankful she died for a cause, Gin.' Gin's eyes opened._

'_A…cause…?' he asked, looking up at the man, Aizen eyeing the Hogyoku greedily._

'_With this, we will be able to have all our dreams, Gin. All of them. You will see.' _

At last, Gin's eyes shoot open, ablaze with a blue hatred. He rushes at Aizen, the brown haired man's eyes widening as the silver haired fox whips his sword out in the blink of an eye, severing Aizen's hand, the Hogyoku flying into the sky, a few of the souls being restored quickly. Aizen roars, blood spurting from the stump at the end of his arm, but his eyes are following the Hogyoku through the air. Orihime looks up, shocked at what she is seeing. Aizen reaches out for Gin but the man vanishes, Sosuke gasping as Gin slashes him across the chest, blood splattering along the floor.

'Gin…!' Aizen chokes angrily, his voice a nasty, gurgling sound, laced with evil and menace. Gin however is not focusing on him; merely he speeds past Aizen, his thin hand reaching out for the falling orb, the lightning still shooting out of it. A small grin appears at the corners of Gin's mouth as his fingers close around the Hogyoku, but suddenly, from the side, Aizen bursts towards him, demented and insane. Gin curses, attempting to close his hand on the orb, but Aizen grabs his wrist and in a quick, jerking motion, throws Gin's arm onto the floor, blood staining the streets.

'_No…!_' Gin thinks to himself, Aizen's severed hand being rebuilt with the souls from the Hogyoku, the gaping wound on his chest filling in with a violet flash of light. The man's blue eyes open as a sword plunges through his chest, Gin staggering in his place. Around him, the air seems to become dense and everything comes crashing down, the Hogyoku falling into Aizen's free hand, the lightning dissipating. The orb is full of swirling lights again and the village appears ghostly and dead, decaying leaves fluttering around where there was, mere moments again, life walking the cobbles.

'Gin…' Aizen pants, running a hand through his ruffled hair, sweat running down his brow. Ichimaru watches him with a searing hate, the brown haired villain grinning nastily at his former comrade. '…it seems you couldn't let that brat out of your life. I should have known it was only a matter of time before you snapped.' Aizen sneers, Gin coughing all of a sudden, his back lurching.

'They…gave…me…another…mission…' he breathes, Aizen raising an eyebrow.

'Who did?' he asks smoothly, Gin remaining quiet. Finally Aizen scoffs and removes his sword, blood jetting out of the young man's chest, forming a pool on the now greying and broken stones. Aizen looks around then places the Hogyoku safely back into his robes. 'It's interesting…take away the souls of the people who live somewhere and that place too seems to begin to die.' Aizen wonders, picking Gin up by his throat before throwing him lazily against a wall, the man sliding down it, hanging his head. 'Who would have thought people were so important?' Turning to walk away, Aizen approaches Orihime, the woman a sickly pale.

'Out of respect, I will not use your soul in the Hogyoku, Gin.' Aizen says simply, his back to the broken village. 'If you hate me so, then you can sit and die here, watching the last remnants of what you believed in rot away.' Aizen whispers coldly. With that, Aizen grabs Orihime and vanishes, Gin's head lolling on his shoulders, the man breathing heavily and slowly. With that, he rests his head back and stares up into the sunlight, squinting, able to lift his remaining arm up to shield his eyes.

'_I've failed…Rangiku…I acted too quickly…_' Gin thinks to himself, sighing heavily. As he closes his eyes, his ears prick up as a bird, a bubbly blue in colour flies overhead, perching itself on one of the clothes lines and begins to chirp. Its song seems to reinvigorate the deceased village and now Gin begins to notice the flowers lining the pavements, patches of green grass still blowing gently in the wind. '_…you're right…the world isn't lost yet._' With that, he reaches out and grasps a nearby wooden beam with his thin hand, coughing and struggling as he attempts to stand to his weak feet. Blood is running down his chin, but he breathes heavily, lurching himself upwards to a standing position. He opens his eyes and they sparkle in the sunlight, the bird flitting down and landing on a beam nearby and he smirks. '_I can still do this. I know what I must do. Please, Princess Inoue…_' Gin thinks to himself, taking a tentative step forwards. '_…hold on just a little longer!_'

* * *

Rukia sits up, her back to Ulquiorra, the man watching out at the smoking ruins of the battlefield from the crumbling balcony. Chad and Uryu gasp, sidling over to her, the girl rubbing the back of her head.

'You finally came to.' Uryu smirks, pushing his glasses up his nose. Rukia nods quietly, her large, round eyes flicking over her shoulder at the villain.

'Can we fight him?' she whispers, then looks around, suddenly realising Orihime was gone. The black haired girl jumps to her feet. 'Where is she?' Rukia cries in horror, Uryu and Chad about to contribute, standing up when a cold voice echoes from behind the small woman's shoulder.

'Ah, you're finally up.' Ulquiorra says callously, his black hair blowing on the silky wind. Rukia turns on the spot, the others standing close to her, the three of them staring menacingly at their foe. Ulquiorra grins a little, removing a hand from his pocket. 'Surely you're joking? You mean to fight me?'

'Where's Inoue…?' Rukia says dangerously, clasping her sword. Ulquiorra shrugs his shoulders in a mocking fashion.

'Lord Aizen will take her to complete the ceremony. When they are wed, it is likely he will dispose of her. She is after all, useless.' Ulquiorra scorns, Rukia snarling angrily, but Chad places a hand on her shoulder. Rukia nods and turns back to Ulquiorra, the trio watching his every move.

'I understand.' Rukia says simply, pulling her sword up in front of her body and pointing it at their enemy. 'You will move out of our way.'

'Why? To let you die elsewhere? Lord Aizen specifically told me that you could not be killed should he need leverage to force Orihime Inoue to his will…though…' Ulquiorra says darkly, his eyes twinkling nastily. '…he only needs _one_ of you for leverage. The rest can die.' Ulquiorra reaches slowly into the air, the three heroes watching as he flexes his pale white fingers, a green mist ebbing and flowing in between them before he twirls his wrist, catching the hilt of his sword in his hand. 'Shall we begin then? You'll never get past me.' Ulquiorra hisses, raising his sword above his head. Rukia, Chad and Uryu take up their positions, reiatsu blasting around them, tearing the balcony apart, ripping stone from stone. Rukia whips her sword around her, an icy trail following it through the sky.

'We'll see…' Rukia says, her eyes gleaming before she leaps at the enemy, Ulquiorra sneering as she pulls her sword downwards with a cold thrust. '…you will move out of our way!' repeats the girl, Ulquiorra locking blades with her, the two pushing against one another, sparks flying. Suddenly, Chad emerges from the side, the dust of the balcony concealing him as he rushes at Ulquiorra, the villain apparently unaware of his presence.

'_I've got him…!_' Chad thinks to himself and he forms a fist, a ball of emerald light forming around it as he roars, punching through the dust, bursting through a vacuum of air and reiatsu. 'El Directo!' he cries, flinging his fist forwards. However, Ulquiorra doesn't move, instead, he raises his free hand from underneath his other arm, a ball of light spinning into life at the end of his finger. Cursing, Chad unleashes the blast, the two lights twisting upon each other before exploding wildly, shattering the balcony into a thousand pieces. Everyone plummets, walls of dust surrounding them as they fall. From the side, a blue light pierces the crushing debris as Uryu blitzes through, the Quincy kneeling on a paper thin disc of light, the man catching Chad and Rukia.

'Everyone alright?' he shouts over the noise, the two nodding. As the dust shoots upwards, Ulquiorra appears above them, batting it aside with his free hand. Uryu diverts the disc upwards, dodging a barrage of Bala blasts, the balls of green light zipping down towards them when suddenly Rukia stands up and jumps upwards, into the array of energy blasts, Uryu cursing. 'Kuchiki, you fool!' he roars, but watches a single white light spirals outwards, Rukia hauling her sword, and a powerful trail of ice, across the lights.

'Hakuren!' she screams, the Bala blasts freezing in mid air, Chad bounding upwards next, his hand out, a green ball of light forming once more.

'El…' he murmurs, Rukia passing him as he flies up, the girl leaping back to Uryu. '…Directo!' he bellows, throwing a gigantic punch at the spheres of ice, flinging them back at their caster, Ulquiorra raising a lazy hand.

'So weak…' Ulquiorra sighs. He catches the first blast and crushes it in his fingers, the frozen green orb of light breaking apart like glass and smoke. Unsheathing his sword again, he barrels through the sky, Uryu bounding from his disc just before Ulquiorra shatters it, the shards of blue reiatsu fluttering through the sky like falling leaves. Ishida drops like a stone towards the floor, cursing before unhooking a small silver tube from his belt. He flings the tube towards the ground, the blue liquid becoming a metal cube.

'Heizen!' Uryu cries, the stone crashing into the ground, the boy landing neatly on it, Chad falling fast only for Rukia to catch him, the man heavy in her arms. He jumps and lands on the metal, Uryu helping him to his feet. 'Chad, you'd better stay here, you've taken far too much damage beforehand.' Uryu says bluntly, Chad looking away in dismissal before his brown eyes catch sight of the blood running down his chest and he nods reluctantly. With that, Ishida pounces up into the sky, Rukia following fast behind, the two of them buffeted by the bitter wind now sweeping the sparse, ravaged war torn land. Ulquiorra meets them in the sky, the man holding out his hand, a ball of green light building up at the end of his finger.

'Bakudo 30, Shitotsu Sansen!' Rukia glares, Ulquiorra pulling his hand away as three fangs of blistering yellow light appear in a triangle in front of the girl, Kuchiki waving her hand around in front of her, spinning the spell around fast.

'So you have given up on fighting with your sword and have resorted to magic tricks? So be it.' Ulquiorra denounces. Rukia fires the spell, the three fangs shredding through the air. Ulquiorra cuts them out of the sky, the spell exploding into balls of yellow fire, each one raining downwards, Rukia freezing them as they come hurtling downwards. As the ice blows apart, Rukia flies towards her target, raising her pearly white sword, locking blades with Ulquiorra, the man's black hair obscuring his hypnotic green gaze. 'Don't you realise this fighting is meaningless? Kurosaki is dead; there is no hope for you.' He says coldly, the words stabbing Rukia in the chest.

_Orihime Inoue watched as Ichigo's body falls limp in the night sky, illuminated by the hanging moon. Her eyes widened in horror, tears welled in the corners as he dropped from the sky, twisting and turning over in the air before disappearing behind the edge of the cliff, time seemed to slow down as she watched him go._

'You fool.' Rukia says harshly, almost spitting with rage. 'We fight for Ichigo!' she screams, smashing Ulquiorra aside, the man stepping backwards, narrowing his eyes at the black haired woman.

'_Her stance has improved…there are no holes in her defence. Still, I can't imagine she's any threat…_' Ulquiorra thinks to himself, tightening his grip on his hilt. Suddenly, a cloth wraps itself around Ulquiorra's sword, the man cursing as he tries to remove his hand but it clings on, a blue cross embroidered onto the back of it. '…what is this?' Ulquiorra scoffs, struggling to move as he tries to haul his sword free.

'Move, Kuchiki!' someone cries and Ulquiorra's eyes widen in shock, the villain spinning round on the spot as Rukia disappears into the air, Uryu perching on the edge of a railing, his bow aiming straight for Ulquiorra. 'This…this is everything I was training for. Here it goes…Letzt Stil, my ultimate final attack.' Ishida explains as a terrible wind builds up around him, blowing his hair back, a fiercely strong arrow being formed from the sky around them in his fingers, burning at the tip almost, as potent as a ballista, gleaming at the tip. He pulls his fingers away and fires, the arrow more like a beam of blue light, so bright that it eclipses the landscape in a glowing wave.

'_Impossible! Where did he get this reiatsu from? I've…no time…to dodge!_' Ulquiorra curses in his head, at last snapping the Gritz that was holding him in place only to turn and be engulfed, the arrow like a bullet train of pure light and energy, the villain disappearing into it, the attack swallowing up the target and the entire surrounding vicinity in a straight line behind it. Uryu watches as his armour begins to crack and break off of his chest, the man breathing heavily as Rukia watches from higher up, Chad on the floor next to her.

'_That was Uryu's power…I've…I've got nothing that can even compare…_' Chad thinks, clenching his battered hand up into a fist. Ishida appears beside the two of them, Chad standing to his feet, swaying a little. Uryu is sweating profusely, his hair sticking to his forehead, the three of them dirtied and battle worn.

'Think that was it?' Rukia asks, Uryu turning and looking solemnly into the light, the beam still tearing the ground apart only to dissipate in a flash and leave a trench of dust and smoke in its wake. However, their attention is taken by the loud splitting sound in his armour and it falls off of him, the boy sighing, breaking away his chest plate with his own hand. 'What's happening? Your armour…' Rukia whispers, taking a hold of a piece with her fingers and snapping it off, the metal crumbling away into dust.

'Ah…it completely drained me of my powers. I'll need to recuperate. I will be able to get them back in an hour or so, though of course not to maximum capacity…but if we're planning on doing anything about this at all, any level of power will help…' Uryu whispers, Chad nodding in quiet agreement.

'The only thing you should be planning on doing…' a cold voice echoes from the dust below and Ishida turns round in horror, the dust swooping around elegantly to reveal Ulquiorra, the man standing tall, but the entire top half of his jet black clothing now torn and ruined, hanging from his pale chest, bloodied and burned. His hair is wild and messy on one side and it appears he managed to get half of his body out of the blast. '…is dying.' He says simply, raising a lazy finger to their level.

'_Damn! He's still alive! I was naïve enough to think that would finish him…!_' Uryu curses himself, Rukia lifting her blade slowly, but a black and green orb or light whirs into life at the tip of Ulquiorra's finger, black sparks of lightning shooting off of it, the ball giving off a sickly neon green glow as the man's eyes flash.

'Cero Oscuras!' Ulquiorra seethes, a jet black blast tearing the tower apart, Rukia, Uryu and Chad lost in the depths of the darkness, the chasm enveloping the entire building, swallowing it whole in a wild torrent of black and green, the lights eclipsing the sun, the jet black blast seeming to shut out all sources of light as Rukia tries to look up but is lost in the dark, the attack bringing down every standing building that was left after the long battle in the area in a circle of dust and ruin.

* * *

The two figures are in an unused chapel, overgrown with moss and brilliant green weeds. The walls are decorated with ancient carvings of times gone by, and the domed ceiling is cracked, allowing some sunlight to flood generously into the ceremonial hall, stone pillars lining the room. At last, Aizen clasps Orihime's hand and throws her to the ground, the woman scared, backing up as he removes the Hogyoku from his coat.

'And so…the ceremony is complete. My darling bride isn't it time you bestowed me with my wedding gift?' he whispers soothingly, reaching out for her petal like hairpins. The girl lashes out, grabbing his hand and sinking her teeth into it, the villain roaring in pain as he drops the purple orb. Realising what she has done, Orihime scrambles to her feet but screams in pain as Aizen cuts her across the back, swinging out wildly at her. She turns in horror, watching the blood run down his hand. 'Look what you did to me…' he curses, his voice silky and dangerous as his brown hair hangs over his face. '…after everything, after years of planning…what I have worked so hard to achieve will not escape me now!' He throttles her, his fingers reaching around her neck as the hairpins begin to dissolve in slurry of golden sparks.

'Let go of me!' Inoue shrieks, kicking him, the malice alive in his brown eyes.

'I am king of this world, the Seal is mine! GIVE IT TO ME!' Aizen cries, the hairpins transforming, splitting apart, a golden box forming in the air made of dazzling lights, Sosuke's eyes wide in awe. Then, with a flash, something shoots through the air, striking the Seal and sending it flying, Aizen turning, a figure walking slowly onto the scene, lurching slightly with every step. Aizen scoffs, narrowing his eyes at the arrival, Orihime's teary eyes lightning up.

'Sorry, Rangiku…' Gin whispers, retracting his sword with a flick of his wrist, his blue eyes now open permanently, his silver hair hanging daintily over his face. '…this is somethin' I have yet to finish. Only then can I be with you in Paradise.' Aizen turns, his eyes on the boy, the King's Seal still forming, rolling to a stop in the centre of the chapel. Gin pulls his sword upwards, leering at the brown haired villain. 'Here we go, Aizen. This is the end of everything.'


	29. The Silver Fox

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, i've been sorting out my university and exam results! But now, here we go again! Thanks once more to IchigoKurosakiSotaicho, X-Burner 27 and everyone else who is showing an interest in the fic, please, drop a review! Enjoy!

* * *

_**The Silver Fox**_

'Here we go, Aizen.' Gin whispers, his eyes on the villain standing some way in front of him, the chapel looming around them on all sides. 'This is the end of everything.' Aizen however is busy staring at the King's Seal, the golden box forming on the floor in front of them, shimmering and glistening with a divine glow. The man's eyes gleam greedily and he looks up at Gin, his brown hair waving softly in the gentle wind.

'The end…of everything?' Aizen smiles simply. 'Yes…such a title couldn't be more fitting.' He holds out his hand in front of him and Gin curses, his sky blue eyes falling on Orihime, the girl struggling to breathe after being choked just moments ago. Sosuke lifts his head slightly and turns on the spot, following Gin's gaze to the girl. 'Is this for her?' Aizen wonders when a shot of dust blasts across the floor, Ichimaru gone. He slams into Aizen, the brown haired man unmoving as the two lock blades, Aizen turning to face his former comrade.

'Do you think you can beat me, Gin?' Aizen asks, Gin back flipping away, landing and lurching down onto one knee, clutching his side, fresh blood dribbling from his mouth.

'In my condition…' Gin begins but Aizen lets out a small chuckle.

'In your condition? Your condition means nothing, be it healthy or frail and destroyed. The outcome would remain the same. I have the Hogyoku, full once again of spirits which you helped me attain. I have two bodies over your one, mangled one, on top of that, my own, limitless, extraordinary powers and skills…' Aizen gloats, eyeing Gin menacingly, the young man swaying as he tries to stand to his feet. '…you must realise you cannot win.' Gin looks at the floor, the King's Seal in the corner of his eye.

'Ya must realise as well…' Gin breathes heavily, his foot shifting on the floor. '…winning isn't everything!' With a flash, Ichimaru appears in the centre of the room, his fingers inches away from the Seal when a sword pierces the ground in front of him, separating his fingers from the artefact. Gin looks up slowly, Aizen staring down at him coldly.

'With power, comes respect. And with respect, comes power. You must understand Gin that unless you are in this cycle, you can never hope to defeat me.' Aizen says simply and he flicks his sword upwards, Gin shooting his own out into the sky, sparks flying as the silver haired boy vanishes again, reappearing atop one of the chapel's dusty, moss covered pillars. With a grunt, Ichimaru pounces, Aizen holding out a hand and blasting a ball of crimson light towards him. Gin stabs through it with his sword and pierces the air next to Aizen's head, the man dodging in a split second as the crimson spell explodes in the background. Suddenly Aizen lashes out, cracking Gin in the jaw, the boy rolling across the floor and lying still.

'You poor fool. Only now do you realise that the end is near…' Aizen whispers, advancing on Gin. However, the man's shoulders are lurching and Aizen raises an eyebrow as Gin chuckles to himself, raising his blade, blood shining on the tip mockingly at Aizen.

'It sure is…' Gin sneers, Aizen gasping as he looks down, his shoulder slashed sometime previously, and blood dripping down his white front.

'Gin…you…' Aizen curses, his eyes bulging. Then, he forces his face into a twisted sneer and brushes some wayward hair from his narrowing eyes. '…it's a mere scratch. Nothing to get excited about. This…is something to get excited about!' Aizen laughs maniacally, raising his finger to the sky, a purple and black box forming in the air around them, shooting outwards and building itself high into the sky, bursting through the remains of the chapel ceiling, crumbling it, Gin cursing as he looks up and around him. Quickly, Gin mutters something and vanishes from view completely, Aizen's eyes widening and his spell shatters as he breaks his concentration. Then, he squints and lunges for a space, the air around him shattering like glass as Gin is thrown across the room, blood splattering across the stone floor.

'Kyokko…too naïve.' Aizen says slyly, eyeing the blood on his blade. 'If it is a contest of Kido you want, then let the titans reign.' Sosuke whispers, Gin slumped against the far wall, bleeding heavily now from his side. Whipping his hands around him, Aizen flings two aqua balls of light towards Gin, the man looking up, a shield of translucent energy appearing in front of him, the balls of energy dissipating instantly on touch, fires and smoke billowing out from the sides. 'A non-verbal Danku? You surprise even me, Gin.' As Aizen strolls over to him, Gin vanishes, reappearing in another spot. As Aizen turns, he is gone again, the silver haired boy seemingly blending rapidly into the background as he vanishes again and again, leaving but a blur behind.

'Impressive hoho…but I am faster.' Aizen grins, moving his arm back behind him. With a sudden fury he throws his sword, the blade piercing the blur, Gin striking the rock behind him, coughing violently, the sword impaling his shoulder. Aizen smiles dangerously, walking slowly up to Gin. 'You see? I am greater than you in every aspect. You do not stand a hope. Give up and I will let you waste away without a final blow from my sword.' Aizen says coldly, though his patience is wearing thin. With great effort, Gin grabs the blade in his shoulder, light blood running down the palm of his hand where it cuts into him and he heaves the weapon from him.

'Ho?' Aizen marvels at the boy who is now shuddering in place, his mouth slightly agape, the breathing loud and fast leaving his body. 'In your last moments, you have gathered an unrivalled strength. I admire this. I shall allow you then to watch my great ascension.' Aizen turns, his white coat billowing in the wind behind him. As he walks over, Orihime crawls over to Gin, the boy's eyes dilating as he sits against the wall, the ground warm with his blood. She rests her hand on his and he looks over at her through his eyes, the girl summoning an orange light to her side.

'Here, let me-,' she begins, only for Gin to place a hand on hers, lowering the light. Aizen stoops down, nestling the King's Seal in his hand and slowly, raises it above his head, admiring the shimmering light as it reflects in the sunlight's basking glow. Gin squints to see, Orihime looking up in awe as a sudden wind whips around the chapel, Aizen's fingers tightening around the artefact. Orihime feels Gin's grip tighten as he watches the man, Aizen breathing in the light, smiling uncontrollably at his victory. Slowly, from his robes, Aizen removes the Hogyoku, the purple light beginning to crackle beside the King's Seal.

'Here's something that you both won't know.' Aizen says, turning to face them. 'Kisuke Urahara eventually hypothesised that my sole reason for keeping a Hogyoku was to use it to reform my body. Whilst that is a case, it is not _the _case.' Aizen says darkly, Gin's eyes widening in shock.

'Wh…at?' he splutters. Aizen lifts the Hogyoku up to his eye and twirls it slowly, watching the spirits inside drift lazily by.

'The Hogyoku is aptly named 'The Breakdown Sphere'.' Aizen continues, watching the orb with intent, a cruel leer on his face. 'If one wants to find the World's Gate, one must know the way, or die. I do not intend to die. By using the Hogyoku, I can break down the outer shell of the King's Seal and reveal its true form!' Aizen cries, Orihime gasping in shock as she feels Gin attempting to stand up. Lifting the King's Seal to his chest, Aizen holds the Hogyoku daintily above it and watches as the purple electricity seeps onto the Seal.

'This is why I needed a Hogyoku.' Aizen proclaims, watching the Hogyoku melt the outside of the Seal, the golden sparks dripping from it, disappearing upon contact with the floor, giving off a brilliant gold and purple aura, Aizen's hair billowing backwards, along with his bloodied gown, his face alive with greed. As the Hogyoku begins to meld with the Seal, something suddenly jars it and Aizen looks up in shock as Inoue grabs his arm, hauling the Hogyoku from the King's Seal. 'What!' Aizen snarls, snapping his head sideways, the girl gripping his arm with all her might.

'Now!' she screams with all her might, Aizen's eyes darkening with a sheer hatred as he turns, Gin hunched over, standing, blood dripping from his body, his silver hair falling over his face.

'What-?' Aizen splutters, Gin looking up, his blue eyes flashing.

'Kill him…' Gin hisses, flinging his sword forwards, a green light bursting out around it as it plunges into the Hogyoku, shooting straight through it and stabbing Aizen through the chest, the man stuck in a lapse, his eyes wide and his mouth agape in horror. '…Kamishini no Yari!' Aizen watches as the Hogyoku begins to crack and his eyes bulge in a madness filled with wrath. Screaming, he throws Orihime across the room, the orange haired girl hitting her head against the stone floor knocked out cold instantly as Aizen roars, his arms out by his side.

Gin retracts his sword but Aizen whips his hand out and grabs it, Gin's eyes shooting open as the King's Seal splits open like a nut, revealing its contents.

'Ha…' Aizen whispers under his breath, blood pouring from the hole in his chest. '…HA HA HA HA! You're too late!' he laughs maddeningly, his brown hair wildly falling over his face. He reaches out and clasps the King's Seal, straightening up, his face glistening with sweat and blood and, like the eye of a storm, he seems innocently calm for a second as he watches the inner section of the King's Seal unfold in his hand like a blossoming flower. A small tune begins to play, catching onto the wind and swirling around them, Gin closing his eyes, listening to the beautiful serenade.

'A…music box?' he whispers, Aizen just as perplexed. Then, the Seal explodes with life, the music seemingly forming in the sky, a bright blue stream of light which shoots out of the Seal and speeds off into the distance leaving behind it a trail, Aizen grinning nastily.

'The music…it is leading me to the place on this earth that the World's Gate can be found in amongst the living!' With a nasty glare he turns to Gin, the two watching each other, each as ravaged as the next after what was a long, and tiring battle between the two forces. 'This is the end, my old comrade.' Aizen whispers, barely able to speak much more, his hair hanging down over his face. Then, his cold eyes flicker over Inoue's body and he smirks, striding over to her.

'You, my Princess, are relieved from your duties. There is only room for the one of us to govern and rule these lands. But…not only these lands. Paradise and beyond will fall under my hands. For too long I have searched for the King's Seal and now I see why it was so fiercely protected. You though and your pathetic little friends could not do what your parents could. I will storm the World's Gate and, with my very own eyes…' Aizen sneers, standing right over her now, his eyes black in the shadow cast by the sun. '…watch the end of Paradise unfold.'

With that, he holds the cracking Hogyoku over her unconscious body. The familiar purple electricity begins to pour from her body and Gin's eyes widen in horror, the watery blue watching the event from the floor. He clenches his fist and struggles to edge forward, Aizen laughing louder and louder as his face is illuminated by the power. Finally, he stands up behind Sosuke, the villain unknowing.

'No more!' Gin hisses and he lunges for Aizen, wrapping his arms around the man's body, pulling him backwards, Aizen choking as if drowning.

'Gin-?' he gargles, muffled by Ichimaru's strangling. 'Stay down!' he barks angrily and he spins round, the Hogyoku now taking Gin's soul instead, the silver haired blue eyed boy fighting its powers, the two beings in white standing face to face, Aizen's fingers wrapped around the cracked orb, Gin struggling against the sapping electricity, his hair billowing. Suddenly, Gin reaches out to the spinning orb, the purple light shooting off of it, Orihime's eyes opening slowly.

'…what are you doing?' Aizen asks slowly and Gin places his hand on the Hogyoku with great difficulty, like fighting a repelling magnet. Gin's eyes meet Aizen's and for the first time ever he sees fear in the brown haired man's face.

'I know…' Gin breathes, blood pouring from his body now. He is already dead. He knows it in his heart. And his heart is heavy. '…I know that…as it drains a soul…the Hogyoku is at its most vulnerable…its only point of vulnerability…' Aizen is shaking his head now, but the process of stealing Gin's soul has begun and it cannot be undone. He is trapped, holding onto the Hogyoku, his teeth bared in defence.

'Gin…stop…!' Aizen pleads a lace of worry on his tongue as Gin scowls darkly at the man, drawing from his side his zanpakuto, the blade gleaming in the purple light. Ichimaru looks over at Orihime for a moment, the two locking eyes and he closes his.

'_For Rangiku._' He thinks to himself and he roars, Aizen roaring also as the silver haired boy plunges his sword into the Hogyoku, the green light rippling around it, the purple electricity spouting off in all directions.

'NO!' Aizen cries, the spirits screaming, released from their prison and Gin smiles, death taking him as the orb explodes with a catastrophic blast of purple light which scours the hillsides, sending both Gin and Aizen flying in opposite directions. Aizen hits the far wall, smashing straight through it and collapsing on the ground beneath a pile of debris, Gin landing on the ground, his eyes shut and his hand on his chest. His heart is free.

* * *

Ichigo leaps forwards, swinging his white sword at the chains again only for the new pain to coarse through his arm. He cries out, crashing to the bone white floor, coughing and spluttering. His hair is draping over his eyes now and he feels like he has been training in this space for an eternity. Isshin hits the floor, straightening up and looking down at his son, the white haired boy struggling to even get onto his knees, the thick black chains pulling him down, sweat running down his forehead.

'What's the matter? Tired?' Isshin grumbles, Ichigo cursing under the weight. 'If the chains are heavy, break them. Learn Mugetsu.'

'I can't alright! I don't know what the hell to do!' Ichigo barks, hauling himself to his feet, swaying on the spot. He looks up, squinting at the towering white pillars all around them. The empty sky is replaced by an aquatic, soft blue hue littered with airy clouds and some bushy green trees swirl in the light wind. The entire training room is bursting with colour and the colours don't appear earthly, but more vibrant than before. The dull harshness of reality is gone and the world appears like that of a painting, luscious and lively. Ichigo looks around and closes his eyes, letting the wind fill his hair and his senses. Isshin looks around and picks up from the floor a small wooden sword before tossing it aside half heartedly.

'You should recognise this place.' Isshin says simply, Ichigo looking around lamely. He feels already taller, his muscles more raw and full of pounding energy, his hair slightly longer and hanging down around his face, still a snowy white, his eyes still that crystal ice blue. But no longer is he feeling the sentient sadness that came with this new form.

'This place…' Ichigo whispers, remembering.

_Ichigo was running through a luscious field. There was nothing else around him, just tall, flowing green grass and an open blue sky. In his hand, he clutched a wooden sword tight. A boy of eleven, Ichigo Kurosaki was a young man almost and times were hard. Training was necessary. Suddenly, from the undergrowth, Isshin bounded forth, swinging his own wooden sword horizontally, Ichigo darting to the side to avoid the sword._

_'Good!' Isshin cried, lunging forwards. Moving to the side again, Ichigo laid his hand on his father's weapon and made a move, his weapon poised to strike. Suddenly, Ichigo tripped, the young boy crying out as he fell and hit the grassy turf with a thud, clenching his sword._

'It can't be…' Ichigo mutters, looking around, a small smile lighting up his face. Suddenly, Isshin appears in front of him, Ichigo slashing outwards, the two locking blades, the flow of white reiatsu from Ichigo's billowing in the wind.

'Bringing you back here…hopefully you'll remember what's at stake, Ichigo!' Isshin roars, smashing his son backwards, Ichigo skidding across the floor. As he flies backwards, he whips his sword around him, the air condensing around the blade, tightening, filling with light as Ichigo looks up at him, his eyes burning brightly.

'I never forgot!' he cries out, flinging a blast of light towards his father. 'Getsuga Tenshou!' Isshin catches the blast and throws it upwards, the light exploding in the air above them. He appears behind his son, whipping his sword downwards with a furious battle cry. Spinning round sharply, Ichigo holds out his sword to block but rolls to the side, Isshin's sword connecting with the grassy floor.

'_A feint!_' Isshin gasps, his eyes whipping to the side as Ichigo pulls his sword over his head once again.

'Getsuga…' Ichigo whispers, hissing the words. '…Tenshou!' he screams, the arc of light shredding over Isshin's head as the man ducks. Isshin looks up as the light slams into one of the white pillars, smashing it in half, the top section crumbling to the ground in a plume of pearly white dust. Ichigo raises an eyebrow, Isshin smirking. 'I thought you said we couldn't damage this place?' Then, one of the black chains around Ichigo's right arm explodes, the black dust shooting off into the air around them, swirling around the boy. The sleeve of his white shihakusho dissipates, breaking off of him, the black dust landing softly on his arm before materialising into bandages which whip themselves tightly all the way up his arm and around his hand, Ichigo's eyes widening in shock.

'This is-?' Ichigo stutters, Isshin turning to him, grinning broadly.

'Mugetsu!' the black haired man says proudly. 'Though, only a small taste of it. I can see it in your eyes. You always were a quick learner. There are two sections of this training hall that are not made by me, but by you. The black chains representing your sealed Mugetsu powers…' Isshin points to the rubble covered still in a blanket of debris. '…and the white pillars that represent your transitional phase!' Ichigo gasps, spinning around to see hundreds of the pillars standing, looming over them in the field of vibrancy and colours.

'These are…my power?' Ichigo stumbles over his own feet as he walks backwards to encompass their height.

'Yes. By destroying them, you are freeing yourself manually from this phase and releasing the power from the black chains of Mugetsu gradually in your wake.' Isshin says when suddenly, Ichigo blisters past him, the man pivoting on the spot, Ichigo swinging his sword towards the nearest pillar. Then, something appears in front of the boy and he backs off quickly, Isshin standing in front of the pillar, protectively holding out his sword.

'Dad, what the hell are you doing? I need to break all of them!' Ichigo cries, starting to lose his temper, but Isshin merely replies with a solemn look.

'You can't. Not without my adversary. Mugetsu cannot be achieved without hardship Ichigo. Otherwise why would I have even been fighting you? You have to earn it. You have to outmanoeuvre me. You have to out speed me, Ichigo!' Isshin vanishes, reappearing in front of his son and attacking him with his sole arm, sparks flying everything as the two clash. Ichigo curses, smashing the man up into the air, the two skidding backwards. 'You have to outwit me!' Isshin fires a blast from the tip of his finger, the purple orb of light severed in half by Ichigo's white swing, the light roaring through the chamber.

'YOU HAVE TO OVERPOWER ME, ICHIGO!' Isshin bellows, unleashing a Getsuga Tenshou downwards, Ichigo bracing himself for the impact. Ichigo's knees buckle under the force of the whirring blue blast, the area whipping up in a ferocious wind. Ichigo's shoulders hunch beneath the swirling ball of power, the blue light shooting out in all directions, the room illuminated, Isshin watching from in the sky. 'My Engetsu produces an all powerful Getsuga Tenshou. What can you do about it…Ichigo?' he wonders to himself, narrowing his eyes, unable to see the boy now beneath the crushing blast of energy. Then, he gasps, Ichigo roaring like an animal as he straightens up, his own sword above his head, heaving the attack off of himself, his hair whipping around furiously in the generated gales.

'GRAAAAAH!' Ichigo cries, his sword beginning to crack slightly. He moves a foot, lifting it up and placing it down again outwards, his shihakusho rippling in the wind, his step seemingly resonating across the floor. He rears his head and with a mighty bellow, sparks of white light begin to crackle beneath Isshin's blue strike. 'This is…' Ichigo whispers, his voice barely audible beneath the roar of power. The white lightning spurts off, shattering two more pillars, Ichigo's other arm now free of its chains, the black bandages wrapping around that one as well now, his shihakusho tearing apart to reveal his chest, fiery glowing blue tattoos etched onto his skin, the black bandages flailing behind him like shadows. '…my…' Ichigo twists his hand on the hilt of his sword. '…power!' he screams and flicks his sword up and over his head, throwing Isshin's Getsuga Tenshou back at him, combined with Ichigo's own attack, the monstrous ball of blue and white reiatsu screaming through the sky, destroying some of the pillars in its wake. Isshin gasps, stabbing his blade into the tip of the attack, the lightning spewing out across the room.

'Damn-!' Isshin chokes, disappearing behind the engulfing light, Ichigo vanishing behind a wall of dust and debris. As the dust clears, Ichigo straightens up, his white hair falling all the way down his back now. Isshin looks on in awe at the boy, Ichigo slowly opening his eyes to reveal gleaming blood red irises, his chest still bare and covered in the blue markings, black wrappings coiling up his arms. He lifts his hand, staring down at his palm, the black bandages tightly wrapped in between his fingers. Isshin chuckles as Ichigo notices the new length of his hair. Then, Isshin's eyes widen in shock as his other arm splits, shattering like glass and blowing away in the air, the man dropping his sword.

'Dad!' Ichigo cries, Isshin cursing gruffly.

'Shit, there's no way I can carry on like this. It's a good thing…' Isshin lifts his eyes to meet Ichigo's blood red ones. '…I hired some help.' Ichigo looks on, puzzled, when suddenly the floor behind distorts and breaks away in small, even squares, a black nothingness beneath it. Ichigo bounds away, skidding round and turning to face the gaping hole, like a cavernous mouth appearing in the middle of the room. From the floor, a figure is built, the white tiles flinging themselves upwards, melting together as if by some scalding wax. As the figure emerges from the tiles, Ichigo's eyes widen in shock.

'_**Well hey there, Ichigo!**_' the Other Ichigo grins maniacally and he steps out of the floor, his long, flowing white hair falling down his back, his body draped in a tight, white bandage, almost like a preservation. From every limb, reiatsu seems to billow off of him and in his hand, he lightly holds, almost cradles, a fierce, deformed sword of power, his eyes an inverted black and red, the entire sclera a blood crimson. Ichigo takes a step back.

'What the hell? What's with the get-up?' he snorts, the Other Ichigo tilting his head, his hair shifting, falling over his demonic eyes, but failing to conceal his mad grin.

'_**Get-up?**_' the Other Ichigo says with glee, revelling in Ichigo's apparent cluelessness. '_**You idiot!**_' With a flash, he appears directly in front of Ichigo, whipping his sword around, Ichigo barely able to follow it. Instead, he sees a hazy swath of white light before being flung backwards, the black chains rattling around his ankles as he crashes to the ground. '_**This is Mugetsu!**_' the figure laughs with triumph, Ichigo sitting up, dazed. The Other Ichigo runs before flipping over and appearing in the air above Ichigo, Kurosaki gathering a glaring white light onto his blade.

'Take thi-!' Ichigo begins, only for the Other Ichigo to appear beside him, his silky smooth fingers touching down on Ichigo's blade, the boy's eyes shifting to the side before he is hit in the face, crashing across the room in a streak of dust. The Other Ichigo lands neatly on the ground, watching a battered Ichigo struggle to appear from the dust.

'_**Well…ya have the hair and the eyes for the job. But do you have the skills?**_' the Other Ichigo wonders, scratching his chin mockingly. Bursting forwards, the Other Ichigo slams his foot down into the ground and twists over in mid air, Ichigo trying to follow his sword, only to be engulfed in a sudden appearance of a thick white mist. Darting out of the towering reiatsu, Ichigo coughs and splutters, spinning round sharply.

'_Damn! I can't tell where his arm ends and where his sword begins! Is this the power of Mugetsu? It's like his sword truly is a flowing extension of his arm!_' Ichigo curses to himself, landing heavily.

'Come on Ichigo!' Isshin roars from the side. 'Move!' Ichigo nods and speeds towards his foe, throwing his sword from one hand to the other before spinning it rapidly, the billowing stream of reiatsu spinning round and spurting from the sword's edge like a firework. However, the Other Ichigo merely steps in front of the weapon and, Ichigo watching every move, splits Ichigo's sword into three pieces, the boy choking as he is cast backwards, the pieces of his sword hitting the ground around him. Winded, he stares up at the blue sky above and his eyes begin to blur.

'_Oh man…it really is an extension of his arm. I can't actually tell when he makes the cut. I can't beat that!_' Ichigo thinks to himself. He is roughly moved from his stupor when he feels the cold sting of the wind move sharply over the tip of his nose and he vanishes, the Other Ichigo's sword swooping across where Ichigo had been. Ichigo flips over and straightens up, staring the other one in the eyes. 'What the hell are you doing here anyway?' The Other Ichigo shrugs.

'_**I put you in that transition stage. It's fitting I should smash you out of it…or kill you trying anyway!**_' The Other Ichigo shrieks, reiatsu exploding from all around him, like a web of power. Ichigo nods and then darts past his opponent, sprinting over his shoulder, the closest white pillar in his eyes. He pulls his sword around him and swings but the Other Ichigo zips in front of him, catching the blade and slamming Ichigo into the floor, the boy choking on the grass. '_**I don't think so!**_' the Other Ichigo sneers, Ichigo disappearing again and reappearing on the opposite side, his enemy reaching out for him before Kurosaki disappears once more. Ichigo appears in front of a different pillar and brings his sword downwards only for the Other Ichigo to burst out of the sky and land a heavy kick in Ichigo's chest, flinging the boy back down towards the ground far below.

'_**Too predictable!**_' the Other Ichigo scoffs. Ichigo disappears once more and locks blades with his foe, Kurosaki sweating now, struggling to push him back. '_**You're gonna have to come up with something fast! Who knows what the hell is going on up there?**_' the Other Ichigo gestures to above ground and Ichigo swallows hard. That discharge of reiatsu from Aizen earlier has worried him, but he shakes away his fears and smashes the Other Ichigo away from him. '**Maybe they're all dead?**_' _the Other Ichigo says suddenly, a dark shadow passing across his face and Ichigo stops in his tracks.

What if they were? Why would they not be? Aizen would not let them live surely? No, Ichigo shook his head. He knew they were alive. He could feel them. However, the rattling, hoarse laugh of the Other Ichigo stirs in him again as the man throws back his head, laughing over and over.

'_**You're such a sap you know that? All this crap about protecting your friends! You're useless, Ichigo! I won't take it; I don't have to take it. Not from you. You're the one who went and died.**_' The Other Ichigo says nastily, Ichigo's eyes shimmering as he listens. '_**They are probably up there right now under his rule. Suffering…dying…**_' the Other Ichigo taunts, Isshin listening carefully, Ichigo's head bowed. In his mind, images begin to flash vividly, as if real and provoking him. His friends, the people he cares about, being hurt at the cruel hands of Aizen. Ichigo slowly takes a hand from the hilt of his sword and stares at it, the reiatsu ebbing from his weapon.

'Ichigo…' Isshin whispers under his breath.

'_**They're lost. They're lost because of you. I won't have this, Ichigo. If you won't stand and fight, then I will. I'll rip Aizen to shreds…**_' the Other Ichigo hisses, his eyes gleaming greedily as he flexes his claw like fingers. '_**…and your friends too.**_' At this, Ichigo's eyes bulge and he roars, screaming a terrible high pitch scream, the Other Ichigo's eyes wide open in horror, Isshin taking a step forwards.

'NO!' Ichigo roars, pouncing on the Other Ichigo before he even has a chance to move. Ichigo flings his sword at his foe, the blade impaling the Other Ichigo straight through the chest, the enemy barely having time to look up from staring in shock at the blade before Ichigo plants a colossal kick in his chest, the Other Ichigo spluttering as he is thrown back through a pillar, destroying it, another chain breaking from Ichigo's ankle and turning to black dust, the remainder of his shihakusho, around his bottom half, turning a jet black. The Other Ichigo emerges from the remains of the pillar to see Ichigo standing above him, a furious look in his eyes.

'Getsuga-…' Ichigo says simply, swinging the remainder of his sword round furiously, a blast of white light screaming downwards.

'_**Ha! Do you even understand the power that Mugetsu wields! A puny Getsuga is nothing!**_' the Other Ichigo screams, holding his sword up in the air above his head, his long hair billowing out around him, Isshin crying out from the sidelines.

'WAIT YOU FOOL!' he roars but the Other Ichigo swings downwards like a pendulum, his eyes blazing red with anger. Everything seems to go silent as a wave of white light drops down from the sky, engulfing the entire room, Isshin covering his eyes, Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou dissipating in front of him as the chamber disappears in a white glow. Then, sound seems to return and there is a terrible crashing noise, a blast of power surging around the building. Isshin stands in the centre of it, his shihakusho billowing wildly, the man's arms slowly rebuilding and he looks down in shock. 'This means…-!' he chokes, his eyes whipping up to the centre of the room. '…Ichigo!'

From the other side of the room, the Other Ichigo staggers out of the smoke, choking and spluttering. He looks down in his hand and sees, not the sword of reiatsu he had before, but a basic katana, his hair short again and his eyes reverting back to the black and yellow colours of before.

'_**What the hell? Why do I have this?**_' the Other Ichigo wheezes, turning to look at Isshin through the smoke and dust.

'You moron!' Isshin snaps, his arms rebuilt now and he points to around the room, the Other Ichigo looking around slowly, his eyes widening at the sight. There are no full pillars standing, only the smouldering bottom halves, smoke drifting from the tips. 'Your power _is_ Ichigo's power! You destroying the pillars are the same as if he destroyed them!' Isshin snaps, the Other Ichigo turning to look up into the centre of the room, the Other Ichigo's eyes now filling with something new to him.

'_**But then…**_' he whispers, watching the smoke, the outline of Ichigo beginning to appear from within.

* * *

Rukia crawls across the floor, reaching for the nearest piece of rock to grasp onto. She is battered, beaten and bloodied, her messy hair strewn across her tired face, her eyes bloodshot and she breathes heavily. Her eyes are blurry and she can barely see anything in front of her save for her gleaming zanpakuto lying somewhere just ahead. All around her, the smoke is thickening and there is a black and green hue in the air from Ulquiorra's devastating Cero.

Beside her, she can feel Chad's presence, the boy slumped against a large stone, his hair hanging down over his face, though she realises he is just as beaten. On her left, Uryu, the boy spread eagled on the ground, his clothes torn and tatty. The shimmering white zanpakuto lays just some way ahead and Rukia is guided by it, at least she hopes she can make it before she blacks out. Reaching out, she feels the end of the hilt on her fingertips; it is ice cold, a soothing reminder. She runs her fingers over it before tightening her grip, a small smile crossing her lips. Then, she feels a crushing pain.

'You are at your wit's end.' Ulquiorra says coldly, his foot pressing down hard on Rukia's wrist, the girl crying out, though she is so out of breath it is nearly impossible. 'I must confess, that I didn't kill you with my Cero Oscuras is a little embarrassing but luckily…we four seem to be quite alone here.' He presses down and the girl cries out, her wrist cracking under the pressure of his shoe, the man's hands lazily in his pockets. Behind them, the sky begins to split, a purple haze breaking through. Slowly, Ulquiorra draws his sword, the blade gleaming in the sunlight and he holds it gingerly by her neck.

'I will remove you and then your friends from Lord Aizen's new world.' Ulquiorra says simply, his expression unchanging. 'You can join Kurosaki Ichigo in the abyss!' Ulquiorra moves to swing his sword when the sky explodes, shards of it flying past them. Turning slowly, Ulquiorra watches as someone leaps out of it, a black mist following them like a trail. Ichigo blasts out of the sky, the black reiatsu exploding from around him as he touches down, his feet seemingly cracking the earth. As he straightens, Rukia watches him through beaten eyes, his long, flowing black hair falling beside him, Ulquiorra's eyes wide in horror, the man aghast.

Ichigo lifts his sword of burning, flaming reiatsu, pointing it at the villain, his red eyes shimmering in the sunlight.

'Get your foot off her and step away.'


	30. Moonless Despair Black

Hi guys! Welcome back once again! Thank you for the reviews from Throughthegalaxies and X-Burner 27, you guys rock!

This chapter is dedicated to my close friend Throughthegalaxies, who has stayed true to the fic the entire way through. This battle was requested by them and I hope they enjoy every moment just as much as I enjoyed writing it ^^ ~ Tommo2304

* * *

_**Moonless Despair Black**_

Ichigo steps down onto the battlefield, his long, silky black hair blowing in the cool breeze behind him like a swirling shadow. His eyes appear like gleaming red stones, but calm and content. He is taller than before, Rukia is sure of it and across the bottom half of his face he wears a solid mask, with teeth like protrusions adorning the lip. His chest is now covered in a cloak of bandages and where he had once had the burning blue tattoos, these areas were now shrouded in reiatsu, licking and dancing at the air.

'I…Ichigo?' Rukia breathes her eyes wide in shock. Ulquiorra is the same, a look of pure horror on his face.

'_Impossible._´ Ulquiorra thinks to himself, watching the boy standing in black, the swarm of reiatsu coiling up and around him still, like an aura billowing. '_He died. He fell, we all saw it. It was…_' Ulquiorra chokes. '_…by Lord Aizen's blade!_' However, Ulquiorra is taken out of his gaze as Ichigo lifts his sword to eye level, the black power ebbing from the edges, the sword taking no discernible shape. Instead, it looked like a ferociously long cleaver, the reiatsu flowing and spitting like a fire.

'Get your foot off her and step away.' Ichigo says simply, watching Ulquiorra through his blood red eyes.

'Tell me how you survived and I'll consider it.' Ulquiorra responds coldly, seemingly regaining his composure. Ichigo tilts his head and looks down, Rukia struggling to breathe under the villain's crushing weight.

'No.' Ichigo says bluntly again and he is gone, Ulquiorra's eyes shooting open as Ichigo grabs him around the throat, throwing him across the courtyard, the war torn area full of rubble and debris, destruction littering the area, small pillars of smoke rising from the foundations of the earth. At last, Ulquiorra hits the far side, a ball of dust exploding outwards. Ichigo kneels down, his sword disappearing from his hand and he touches Rukia's arm, helping the girl sit up. She is badly wounded and he looks around for the others.

'Where's Inoue?' he asks, ensuring Rukia was alright. The girl leans back into Ichigo's chest, her eyes nearly closed completely.

'He took her…I'm sorry…Ichigo…we couldn't hold him…' she whispers, grabbing the remains of his shihakusho with her bloodied fingers. Then, someone steps down in front of them, Ichigo's red eyes flicking up. Ulquiorra stands in front of them, his hands by his side, twitching menacingly as he stares down at Ichigo through his melancholy emerald eyes. His coat is torn at the sides and his chest is slightly grazed, his hair hanging messily across his face now.

'It has begun.' He says, Ichigo sitting Rukia up against a slab of stone and standing up to meet Ulquiorra. 'Lord Aizen's hold over this world tightens.' Ulquiorra gloats, holding out his arms. Ichigo points his sword at Ulquiorra, the villain's eye watching the tip of the blade with apprehension.

'Where is he? Aizen, take me to him.' Ichigo demands and a small smile appears at the corners of Ulquiorra's lips.

'How did you acquire that form?' Ulquiorra hisses and Ichigo narrows his eyes at the man.

'You're just full of questions today aren't ya?' Ichigo snorts.

'As are you, I would say.' Ulquiorra replies. The two stare into each other's eyes, green into red and Ichigo finally withdraws his sword, holding it down by his side. It is only now that Ulquiorra notices that Ichigo hadn't seemed to draw his sword from anywhere. It just _appeared_. Ulquiorra watches the blade crackle and drip reiatsu by Ichigo's side, the boy staring at his opponent. Finally, Ichigo opens his mouth.

'Whatever.' He swings his sword at Ulquiorra, the black haired villain scampering backwards, dancing across the ruined courtyard, bounding over split chasms and small, simmering fires. Ichigo appears across the stone pulling his weapon around his chest, the smoky black haze following him fast, roaring up and crashing down, Ulquiorra bounding out of it, coughing and wheezing, his bulbous eyes scanning the shadows for Ichigo. Then, behind him, red eyes emerge from the darkness and Ulquiorra twists round, grimacing, attempting to unsheathe his sword.

'Too slow.' Ichigo denounces and with a flick of his arm Ulquiorra splutters, a black streak of power scorching his front, shooting upwards, the two fighters suspended in mid air, both of them staggering backwards as Ichigo flits away like a bat in the night, Ulquiorra vanishing, appearing again on the floor below. He curses, his jacket splitting open to reveal his pale white chest, black reiatsu crackling around him. Ichigo lands softly on the stones behind him and Ulquiorra straightens up, his hands on his knees as he stands hunched over, breathing heavily. 'You're slowing down already.' Ichigo notices.

'Slowing down?' Ulquiorra mimics, turning to face Ichigo.

'What would you call it then?' Ichigo says bluntly, Ulquiorra grimacing, clenching his fists.

'How is it that you returned and with such power?' Ulquiorra hisses before looking around at the ravaged area that once was the Tower of Seireitei. They are hanging on the edge of oblivion, the once peaceful river now crimson and flowing with an eerie stillness, the houses demolished to the ground, the tower itself a shadow, split open and burning. The forests nearby are also ruined, the trees ablaze and even the sky seems to be stained with the effects of war.

'What do you think?' Ulquiorra asks, the two of them hovering in the air, observing the obliteration. He holds out his hand and Ichigo scans the ground below, his red eyes falling over Kisuke's body. He closes his eyes and breathes out heavily, Ulquiorra shooting him a sly glance. 'Where were you with this power when they needed you the most?' Ulquiorra says darkly, shoving his hands in his pockets. Ichigo does not answer; instead, he hovers down to the ground, Ulquiorra tilting his head, raising an eyebrow.

Ichigo lands softly and crouches down beside the blonde man's body. He places a hand on Urahara's chest and suddenly feels what he is sure is a heartbeat. He retracts his fingers slowly, his eyes scanning over Kisuke's face, the man breathing very slowly, but very surely. A flicker of excitement lights up in Ichigo and he stands up, staring out at the destruction, the wooden bridge collapsed and split in half, splintered pieces of wood floating down the river. It was the morning after a night of a hurricane of battle. At last, Ichigo turns round, Ulquiorra standing someway away from him, the sun sinking midway in the sky behind them, casting their shadows across the courtyard, Ulquiorra's black hair blowing around his face, Ichigo's long hair whipping out behind him.

'Alas, in the end, there is but one more battle left to take place here after all.' Ulquiorra whispers. Slowly, he twists his sword in his fingers and points it at Ichigo, the boy holding out his hand, the reiatsu billowing around his body instantaneously forming a rugged sword in his palm. 'You, Kurosaki Ichigo, are perhaps the one thing that stands between Lord Aizen and his dream and it is my duty to ensure that that dream is fulfilled.' Ulquiorra explains, Ichigo spinning his sword in his fingers, catching the fiery hilt.

'Is it your dream as well?' Ichigo asks, Ulquiorra remaining silent, the two standing, watching one another with a tension mounting.

'Perhaps I will tell you my dream if you defeat me.' Ulquiorra whispers and opens his eyes, their green glow emanating across the field of battle, Ichigo taking up his stance, readying his blade, his red eyes glistening. Ulquiorra crouches to the ground and Ichigo narrows his eyes, breathing heavily behind his mask. Already he can feel the toll of Mugetsu wearing down on his body. They had been talking for too long already. Then, Ulquiorra pounces, shooting off of the ground, rocks and slabs of the courtyard blasting up into the air behind him as he rushes headlong towards Ichigo, the boy unleashing a wave of thick, black reiatsu from around him, Ulquiorra enveloped in it.

'_I've got him trapped!_' Ichigo thinks to himself, Ulquiorra disappearing in the cocoon of reiatsu, Ichigo forming it with his hands. From inside, a green light builds up and Ulquiorra's own reiatsu shoots out like cracks from the inside the ball of black, striking the ground and setting it aflame with green fire before he breaks out at last, whipping his hand to his side, the waves of black reiatsu crashing down upon either side of the villain. '_What amazing reiatsu control!_' Ichigo notes, leaping backwards into the air as Ulquiorra slowly lifts a finger.

'Cero.' He mutters, unleashing a beam of lime green light into the sky. Ichigo pulls his sword around and slices into the cero, cutting it down the middle, his jet black reiatsu parting Ulquiorra's attack, the cero inflating at the sides like a balloon before exploding, showering the battlefield with green sparks and droplets of reiatsu, Ichigo landing heavily, rushing at Ulquiorra along the floor. Ulquiorra spins his sword and the two lock blades as the green rain of reiatsu thunders down around them, their cloaks spiralling in the wind. 'Impressive. Your sword skills have improved. No longer are they clunky and without poise.' Ulquiorra compliments Ichigo, but the boy responds by breaking away and swinging out, the villain flipping over his blade.

'Thanks!' Ichigo chuckles, twisting his blade in his fingers and whipping it upwards instead, throwing a Getsuga Tenshou up into the air. The attack is no longer a wave of power, but a black hue, a mist streaking up into the air before exploding violently. Ulquiorra keels backwards to avoid it, landing hard on the floor and darting to Ichigo, cutting through the Getsuga to appear in front of the boy. Ichigo's red eyes widen, his sword still pointing up into the sky, Ulquiorra aiming for his stomach.

'_I have him!_' Ulquiorra thinks to himself, bringing his sword back, the tip shining as he grunts, stabbing forwards. Quickly though, Ichigo whips his free hand out and summons a wall of black reiatsu from the floor up, Ulquiorra's sword cutting into that instead, the villain cursing. 'Complete reiatsu manipulation!' he chokes, pulling out and flipping over backwards, landing neatly on the side of a building before lunging again, the building collapsing behind him in a tower of dust.

'I need to know where Aizen went!' Ichigo barks, slamming his blade into Ulquiorra's as the two meet in the middle of the courtyard, their blades pushing against each other.

'I cannot do that.' Ulquiorra repeats himself, struggling against the crackling force of Ichigo's reiatsu blade. Ichigo leans in closer, the two gritting their teeth, though Ulquiorra can only see half of Ichigo's face. The struggle is evident on Ulquiorra's face and he steps out, straining against Ichigo; the two battling not only in the centre, but their reiatsu is attacking each other, two waves of power striking out.

'Why's that?' Ichigo growls, Ulquiorra staring at him in the eyes.

'Because I don't know where he has gone.' Ulquiorra replies and Ichigo sees the truth in his opponent's eyes. The black haired boy breaks away and vanishes, reappearing someway back on the battlefield.

'What do you mean you don't know? You mean Aizen didn't tell you?' Ichigo wonders, scratching his head. Ulquiorra shakes his head. Ichigo sighs and bursts forwards, slashing at the man over and over before bringing up his sword over his head, gathering a large swirl of black energy atop the tip of the blade. 'That's just stupid!' he roars, bringing down his weapon with a large crash, the black light rippling out across the courtyard. Ulquiorra reappears in the sky, looking around as Ichigo rockets out of the dust, his sword by his side and the two clash blades.

'You've learned to fire off Getsuga without even having to say its name at all. But I fear that is all you can do.' Ulquiorra says darkly, sparks flying between the metal. Ichigo hits him away and flies backwards, Rukia watching the battle from her position. Her eyes are still blurry and she is trying to keep her head from lolling forwards. Her eyes are focusing on Ichigo and she watches him dart back and forth, smashing into Ulquiorra's blade and back again, black reiatsu crawling across the courtyard, covering the sunny plane in a perpetual darkness.

'_Ichigo…how are you alive?_' Rukia thinks to herself, her black hair creeping across her eyes. She sighs. '_Don't get me wrong…I'm so happy…to see you. But it seems like…you came back just to fight for us. Just to die again…Ichigo…_' Rukia thinks, her eyes shining as she looks up at the boy. '_…something doesn't seem right about this, Ichigo!_'

Kurosaki jumps backwards, skidding across the sky. He reaches up to his face and a trickle of blood drips from his forehead, some of his mask splitting off and falling far to the ground.

'Heh…you got me!' Ichigo laughs, straightening up. 'What's that then, one for four?' Ichigo wonders, Ulquiorra emerging from the smoke, his clothes in tatters, blood running down his face and his chin as he breathes, wiping it from his mouth with his hand. Ulquiorra runs a hand down his sword and lifts his finger.

'Do not get complacent. Cero Oscuras!' Ulquiorra hisses, Ichigo's eyes widening as a black and green ball of light spins into light at the tip of Ulquiorra's finger. Rukia sits up, horrified as she watches the beam of energy spew out across the sky like a sickly plague, swallowing Ichigo up, the boy simply standing still as the jet black light pierces everything. 'This is even without my full power being released. Now do you realise that you cannot stand against me? Now do you-…' Ulquiorra begins but his eyes shoot open as the black energy whips around, dissipating in the air, Ichigo standing, hovering in the air in the same position as before, his eyes fixed on Ulquiorra.

'Sorry, I didn't catch that.' Ichigo says simply. Ulquiorra suddenly realises that the black light swirling around Ichigo is not the Cero Oscuras, but Ichigo's own reiatsu.

'You…you were able to bat aside my attack simply by summoning your own power?' Ulquiorra stammers, his face in shock. He slowly lowers his arm, his fingers tightening around the hilt of his sword. 'That's…that's not possible…' he whispers. Ichigo lifts his sword and Ulquiorra unsheathes his in a flash but instantly Ichigo is beside him, the villain gasping, turning his head slowly to watch Ichigo step past.

'Sorry…' Ichigo says quietly, staring down at the floor as blood spurts out of Ulquiorra's shoulder and runs down to his stomach. '…but I didn't gain this power to be stopped here by you.' Ulquiorra keels over forwards, his hand out in front of him to steady his balance, blood spraying up into the air, his long, tattered coat billowing out in the air behind him, Ichigo still holding his fiery sword in his hand, his red eyes staring down at Rukia. Kurosaki looks down at his hand and sees the bandages slowly breaking away around his fingers and he narrows his eyes, turning slightly to look at Ulquiorra. '_I can't sustain this forever. I need to end this and then learn Meigetsu!_' Ichigo curses to himself, pivoting on the spot. '_If I don't beat him soon it'll all be a waste!_'

'_A waste?_' a gruff voice appears beside Ichigo and he turns sharply, Isshin standing beside him, ghostly and translucent and Ichigo gets the feeling he is the only one who can see him. Ichigo squints at the man. Time seems to have come to a stop around them and Ichigo takes a step back.

'What are you doing here?' he asks, his long, black hair drifting slowly over his eyes.

'_Why is it someone always needs to kick the sense back into you, kid?_' Isshin murmurs, his arms crossed.

'What are you talking about, I've got him! Just give me a few more minutes…' Ichigo begins, summoning his reiatsu sword into his fingers in a burst of black flame. In a swipe, Isshin reaches out and grabs the blade, Ichigo's eyes widening as the fire dulls in his hand.

'_Do you seriously not know how to use Mugetsu? This blade is dull! That attack you dealt him just then should have torn him apart! You're messing with him Ichigo! This power has gone to your head!_' Isshin barks. Ichigo opens his mouth to protest but then regresses, thinking back. Ulquiorra is one of the most feared of his enemies, and, Ichigo knows that ever since they first duelled, Ulquiorra has always demanded an authoritative presence that is not to be underestimated, but now…

'_Slowing down?' Ulquiorra mimicked, turning to face Ichigo. _

'_What would you call it then?' Ichigo said bluntly, Ulquiorra grimacing, clenching his fists. _

'_Heh…you got me!' Ichigo laughed, straightening up. 'What's that then, one for four?' Ichigo wondered, Ulquiorra emerging from the smoke, his clothes in tatters, blood running down his face and his chin as he breathed, wiping it from his mouth with his hand. _

Ichigo curses, grimacing at his foolishness. Then, he whips his hand out around him and runs it down his front, the purple and black bandages wrapped tightly around him, the fires coiling and curling from his shoulders.

'I achieved this power for a reason! With this power, I can afford to be a little complacent! I've earned this! In my battles against my enemies I am always at their mercy before I manage to improve, but this time, I am at full strength from the beginning! Isn't it time I had some fun?' Ichigo shouts but Isshin shakes his head.

'_Fun? Is that really what you're thinking about with Inoue Orihime and your friends on the line? Is…_' Isshin says coldly, his voice echoing. '…_IS IT EVER ALRIGHT TO BE COMPLACENT IN BATTLE, ICHIGO!' _he bellows, Ichigo unsure of what to say. Finally, Isshin turns away and vanishes into the sunlight, Ulquiorra suddenly taking his place, leaping on Ichigo and swinging his sword furiously. Ichigo looks up, slow to react and Ulquiorra cuts him across the shoulder, Ichigo crying out, and blood spraying into the air. Ulquiorra curses as black reiatsu latches onto his sword and he swipes it away.

'Damn it!' Ichigo cries, skidding backwards through the air, his sword disappearing as he grasps his shoulder. Ulquiorra runs away and spins around, unleashing a barrage of black and green orbs at Kurosaki, the boy's eyes widening in horror as the light streams towards him, each orb flitting through the sky at a ferocious speed. '_Bala!_' Ichigo curses and he reaches out, catching the first in his hand before spinning round and catching the next. He twists and throws them both back at Ulquiorra, the orb smashing into the nearest ones and creating a colossal explosion that shoots out across the sky. Ichigo bursts through the green and black fire, tearing towards Ulquiorra, the villain firing a massive cero blast at the black haired boy.

'Kyah!' Ichigo cries, clasping the end of the cero in his hand. He is thrown back across the courtyard and grunts, his mask cracking under the pressure as Ulquiorra forces him down. At last, Ichigo slams his foot down and twists, throwing the cero up into the sky, the black light spreading out, eclipsing the sun and casting a lengthy shadow across them. The black reiatsu thunders around the two of them, Ulquiorra's eyes wide as Ichigo slowly pulls up his sword. 'Sorry, Ulquiorra, but I've…' Ichigo says darkly, his eyes flashing. '…got other things to do.'

'Wait-…' Ulquiorra mutters only for Ichigo to lift his sword above his head, his eyes gleaming hungrily, and his hair flying out behind him almost like a cloak.

* * *

_The Other Ichigo stared up into the smoke, Isshin cursing, his eyes wandering, scanning for any sign of Ichigo. The Other Ichigo fondled aimlessly with the basic katana rattling in his hands. _

'_**What the hell happened?**__' he muttered, looking over at Isshin. _

'_You idiot. You are Ichigo's power. I wanted you to hinder him, not help him! He was supposed to learn Mugetsu through hardship, thereby strengthening his resolve and hardening his soul!' Isshin barked, the Other Ichigo scoffing._

'_**I still don't get it. Why do I have this crappy sword?**__' the Other Ichigo asked, Isshin sighing heavily as the smoke and dust drifted lazily by, revealing many severed pillars across the chamber. _

'_By destroying the pillars, Ichigo freed himself from his transition stage and developed Mugetsu. You were supposed to protect them from him as much as possible, but clearly you got so worked up that you unleashed Mugetsu, accidentally destroying every pillar in the room.' Isshin said slowly, the Other Ichigo rolling his eyes._

'_**Are you seriously telling me I just helped that dumb kid achieve his next form?**__' the Other Ichigo groaned, someone suddenly landing heavily in front of them, a burning, seething black reiatsu coiling around his body._

'_You sure did!' Ichigo chuckled, stepping out of the dust. 'Thanks!' he said mockingly, the Other Ichigo snarling in defeat. Ichigo looked down at his body, the once blue tattoos now covered in fitting black bandages, his long hair falling down his black, like a shadow on his back. Only the bottom half of his kimono remained, his feet encased in violet bandages, a small mask around the lower half of his face. _

'_**Tch…laugh it up kid. You really think you can use Mugetsu? Go ahead.**__' The Other Ichigo snapped scornfully. Then, slowly, the Other Ichigo began to disappear into the sky behind him. Ichigo looked up, the figure vanishing slowly as Isshin's arms returned to him, the man flexing his muscles with satisfaction._

'_Ah…that's more like it!' he chortled._

'_What's going on?' Ichigo asked. The other two looked at him then back to one another. Finally, Isshin sighed and placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder._

'_I'm dead Ichigo. I could only hold you here for a certain amount of time, just enough to teach you Mugetsu. You were already seeing the repercussions, but now the training is done and it seems I am to return to Paradise.' Isshin said simply and Ichigo stared down at the floor, something in his eyes that he had not in a long, long time._

'_Oh…okay…' he said quietly. '…dad…' he then speaks up, Isshin looking over. '…I'm sorry I couldn't save you that night.' Ichigo's mind raced back to the night when he first laid on the man that would eventually be revealed to be Aizen Sosuke, the day events were finally set into motion, all those years ago.__ Finally, Isshin gripped his son's shoulder tightly and Ichigo could see the old man's eyes welling up._

'_Ichigo…' Isshin whispered. '…Ichigo, you have no need. Our generation fought with Aizen, but it was your generation, you and your friends who were destined to end his evil.' Ichigo smiles up at him, then turns to the Other Ichigo, the figure dissipating slowly, breaking apart in front of them. _

'_**I guess this is it, champ.**__' The Other Ichigo said coldly, Ichigo looking at him through steely eyes. The Other Ichigo laughs suddenly. '__**Don't look at me like that! We had some good times!**__' he chuckles, but Ichigo merely shrugs it off._

'_Why are you disappearing?' he wonders, the Other Ichigo's smile creeping away._

'_**Who helped you achieve Getsuga Tenshou for the first time in the lake? Who helped you into the transition stage that defeated Grimmjow?**__' the Other Ichigo asked, Ichigo understanding quickly. '__**That's right Ichigo. I have helped you so far reach a lot of your forms. But I cannot help with Meigetsu. The ultimate form, passed down from Kurosaki to Kurosaki, but only those who can unlock Mugetsu can use Meigetsu. Therefore, I have no choice but to depart.**__' There was a distinct sadness in the Other Ichigo's voice. _

'_Hey…' Ichigo said at last, the white version of him looking up. '…don't get all mushy on me!' Ichigo swings out at him, the man leaping backwards._

'_**Damn you!**__' the Other Ichigo snapped, but he stopped and straightened up, holding out a hand to Ichigo. Smiling, Ichigo took his hand and shook it firmly, the man disappearing before him. '__**Promise me something. Promise me you'll tear Aizen apart with the Meigetsu! There's no way the Kurosaki I helped to train couldn't learn it!**__' The Other Ichigo grinned maniacally. '__**Promise me you won't let that scumbag get what he wants!**__' Ichigo nodded and raised his fist._

'_I promise!' he cried. Slowly, surely, the Other Ichigo closed his eyes and his body broke away, drifting off into the wind before disappearing altogether, sparks of light signalling his disappearance before there was nothing at all. Finally, Isshin yawned. _

'_Well, don't you think you'd better be getting back? Your friends are waiting Ichigo.' Isshin said, turning away from the boy and walking slowly away, his hands in the pockets of his kimono. _

'_You're hiding something.' Ichigo said at last, Isshin stopping fast. Sighing, Isshin turned to look at Ichigo and the boy gasped. Tears were running down his father's face and the man gruffly turned around._

'_Ichigo…when you return, speak to Kisuke. He may have something…you want to hear.' Isshin said sadly as he walked, a large, thin door of light slowly opening up in front of him, the man vanishing from view._

'_Dad, wait!' Ichigo roared, reaching out, but Isshin turned and began to disappear._

'_You'll do everyone proud Ichigo. I know it…' Isshin whispered, disappearing as the light became shrouded once more plunging Ichigo into loneliness. _

* * *

Ichigo opens his eyes, Ulquiorra attempting to lift his sword.

'Mugetsu!' Ichigo says swiftly and he pulls down his sword with an almighty swing. Everything seems to go dark. A ringing sound can be heard across the courtyard and Rukia looks around her in dumbstruck awe as the entire sky is enveloped in black. It is a deep reiatsu, the floor turning a bone white. Ulquiorra watches in horror as the attack slices straight through his body and carries on behind him before lifting off into the sky. As it goes upwards, colour floods back into the world. Ichigo watches the villain fall backwards and down towards the ground, blood spraying out of the gaping chasm of a wound.

'Hmm…looks like you won't get to tell me your dream after all.' Ichigo says slowly, sheathing his sword in a sheathe of fiery, black reiatsu. Kurosaki slowly touches down on the ground as Ulquiorra hits the floor, dust bursting up around him. He walks slowly over to Rukia and crouches down in front of her, kneeling down to the girl. 'You okay Rukia?' she nods in response and he looks over to Chad and Uryu. 'There's something I need to do. Can you heal them up and yourself?'

'I…' Rukia breathes, her eyes filled with tears and angst, full of woe and war. '…can…Ichigo.' Ichigo nods his thanks and stands up. As soon as he does though, an explosion of black and green reiatsu rumbles across the courtyard from behind and he spins round, his red eyes widening as something jets across the stones and grabs him by the throat, hauling him up into the air and flinging him into the ruins of one of the nearby towers. 'ICHIGO!' Rukia screams but the two fighters disappear in a shroud of opaque black reiatsu.

Ichigo chokes, his mask splitting in two revealing the lower half of his face once again and he staggers, leaning back against the rubble, squinting to see through the darkness.

'My dream…' a cold voice whispers in his ear and he looks forwards to see Ulquiorra floating amongst the flames and swirling darkness. The villain raises his hand to the air and Ichigo sees that he now has two elongated horns curving upwards from his head, his eyes a full green. His skin is even paler, now a bone white giving him a skeletal appearance. From his back, two enormous, bat like wings have burst forth and he now sports a thin, whip like tail which coils around beneath him like a snake poised to strike. His arms are wrapped in thin black chains, like gauntlets and he wears metal across his chest, a gaping hole in the centre dripping an ominous substance that looks too similar to blood. The tattered remnants of his black coat hang from his body like a gruesome cape. '…is to see the entire world engulfed and devoured by shadows!' Ulquiorra hisses dramatically, Ichigo standing to his feet, wiping the blood from his lip.

'You're insane…you really think that is what Aizen wants?' Ichigo snaps.

'I wish to interpret it as so.' Ulquiorra says, his voice now seemingly deeper and more throaty and hoarse, like the rattling of air on bone. Ichigo bounds from the ruined tower and swings his sword at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra spins his fingers and summons from his palm a brilliant, luminous green lance, whipping it around him to lock with Ichigo's sword of reiatsu, the two pushing against each other, black fire against green light. The lance is ethereal also and seems to drip, like molten magma. 'Your Mugetsu is strong. There is absolutely no doubting its pure devastating strength. But I can see already you do not have the stamina to maintain it.'

'Well guess what…' Ichigo mutters, breaking away from the villain and swinging his sword upwards into the air, black power gathering on the tip of the blade. '…you're wrong!' he cries out, swinging his sword down but Ulquiorra pushes through with his lance, the tip scouring Ichigo's cheek but he swerves just in time, the two dancing around each other like demons in the wake of the fire.

'The only thing your Mugetsu truly heightens is your arrogance it would appear.' Ulquiorra says bluntly, appearing behind Ichigo, the boy spinning round. 'Oscuras.' Ulquiorra mumbles and an instantaneous bolt of black and green light narrowly blasts past Ichigo's face, the boy twisting over to avoid it, locking weapons with Ulquiorra once more.

'Instant Cero Oscuras? Not bad!' Ichigo sneers, pushing down harder against his foe. 'Is that it though?' Kurosaki lands a kick in Ulquiorra's chest, the villain skidding downwards, landing heavily on the floor before pressing down and leaping upwards, cracking and splitting the courtyard in his wake. Rivers of green magma seem to run through the cracks and it casts an eerie glow upon the combatants. Ichigo smashes hard against Ulquiorra's weapon, the two struggling.

'What makes you think Aizen even cares about you?' Ichigo snarls, Ulquiorra narrowing his eyes. 'You and Gin are probably the only people he has left. He'll just kill you when he's done with you!' Ichigo snaps. Ulquiorra dances away, twirling his lance in his black fingers.

'You speak of things that you have no idea about, boy!' Ulquiorra snarls, lifting his lance into the air and spinning it rapidly, an emerald light building up in his hand. Ichigo curses and begins to do the same, lifting his sword up above his head as he goes, the weight of it incredible, baring down upon him as if he were lifting nothing but the heaviest metal. Ichigo lifts his sword once more, Ulquiorra still spinning his lance like a propeller.

'Well, here we go again!' Ichigo roars, his eyes screaming with power. 'MUGETSU!' he cries out, but Ulquiorra laughs maniacally, his black hair streaming across his face.

'FOOL!' he lifts his lance and throws it up into the air. It explodes, forming a glistening ball of sickly green light in the sky above them, shimmering down upon them all and seemingly dissipating Ichigo's attack from the skies, like the moon parting cloud. 'Mugetsu is useless in a sky that holds a moon! Moonless Sky I think not!' Ulquiorra jeers. Ichigo closes his eyes, visualising Orihime in Aizen's hands. Then, he looks on, Uryu being cut down by Ulquiorra, followed quickly by Chad and then Rukia. Everyone who has fought for him; Shinji, Yoruichi, Kisuke, Ryuken…

'Kuhaha!' Ulquiorra snickers nastily, his eyes bulging. 'This is the end, Kurosaki Ichigo!' With the sphere of green light cancelling Ichigo's Mugetsu, Ulquiorra draws from between his palms a thin rod of light, fashioning a harpoon like head at the tip. Ichigo's eyes widen as the villain pulls back his arm, aiming for Ichigo. 'Lanza Del Relampago!' Grunting, he lunges forwards, throwing the lance at Ichigo with a blistering speed. Ichigo closes his eyes and shuts everything out, only hearing in time Rukia cry out to him.

'ICHIGO!' she screams and he spins around, catching the lance in his hand and twists, Ulquiorra's eyes frozen in fear.

'…Mugetsu.' Ichigo whispers, the lance rippling before deforming, becoming a lance of black reiatsu, twisting and warping. He throws it at the green sphere, the lance shooting straight through it and impaling Ulquiorra, the villain gurgling on air as he is thrown back, the sphere of light falling slightly before exploding between the two of them, showering them with reiatsu. Ulquiorra is thrown through the wall of black reiatsu, followed quickly by an emerald explosion. He watches in horror as the lance lights up suddenly and he cries out as it detonates in mid air, a towering torrent of green light rushing up from the floor. Ichigo is thrown from the black typhoon, the reiatsu swirling around and around before vanishing from sight, Ichigo crashing to the floor, rolling, rolling before hitting a large slab of rock and coming to a stop.

'Ichigo!' Rukia finds herself on her feet, unaware of her wounds and she sprints over to the boy, Ichigo helping himself up already. Ulquiorra's body is cast from the towering green inferno, which quickly withers and dies leaving the battlefield scorched and ruinous.

'Stay back.' Ichigo says and the girl immediately complies, her eyes wide with anxiety and fright. Ichigo creeps forward a little, his black hair swaying in the wind. The sun seems to have emerged after they battled in such darkness and his eyes dart around, scanning for Ulquiorra. His fingers tighten around his sword. Suddenly, he hears a girl scream.

'Look out!' Rukia shrieks and Ichigo spins around to see Ulquiorra pounce on him, the remains of the villain contorted with anger and shock more than anything, a green lance crackling in his fingers.

'It's over!' Ulquiorra wheezes and he stabs at Ichigo's chest just as the boy swings his sword, black and green connecting in the light as someone's blood splatters on the courtyard floor beneath them.


	31. Pathways to Oblivion

_**Pathways to Oblivion**_

Ichigo twists on his heel, Ulquiorra leaping at him from the background, the villain grasping the remains of his electric green lance with the last ounces of his strength, his eyes wide and full of hate.

'It's over!' Ulquiorra cries, thrusting forwards with the lance, Ichigo's red eyes flitting down to the lance as it swoops in for the kill, aiming for the boy's bare chest. Ulquiorra sneers as Ichigo whips up his sword in front of his face, aiming to block the attack in a wave of fiery black reiatsu. '_Fool. He is rushing in without thinking anything…a cornered rat. Here the human level of intelligence falters…_' Ulquiorra thinks to himself, secretly summoning another lance in his other hand behind his back. In a flash he moves his arm, Ichigo gasping as the other weapon is revealed in a spark of green light.

'I have you, Kurosaki Ichigo!' Ulquiorra laughs but Ichigo twists his hands and diverts his sword, ducking, Ulquiorra overshooting his attack. '_No! It's a feint?_' Ulquiorra curses, his eyes turning to his side, Ichigo pulling his sword around again, swinging it round and up into the air.

'KYAAAAH!' Ichigo roars, slicing Ulquiorra across the side, the black haze shooting upwards into the sky and eclipsing the sunlight once more. Ulquiorra chokes, attempting to breathe. Through closing eyes he sees Ichigo sink to one knee, the boy out of breath. The villain lifts his hands, the lances exploding into thin air and turning to dust. Then he feels his side; there is new blood dripping onto the floor beneath him, but he still finds it hard to see through the swath of black reiatsu. His eyesight begins to fade and he blinks. Everything goes black. Finally, he opens his eyes again.

'_What…?_' he thinks to himself, Ulquiorra looking around. His hair is short, dropping only to the bottom of his chin and he looks down at himself. He is lying on the floor, the sky a swirling tempest of black clouds and red fire. He is dressed in a long, white suit done up around his throat and he wears a single black gauntlet climbing up his right arm. Sitting up, he rubs the back of his head and his eyes widen. He pulls his fingers to his face; there's blood. It glistens ominously on the tips of his fingers and he squints to get a better look around.

Around him, buildings burn furiously, some splintering before crashing to the ground in a puff of embers and smoke. He notices bodies, hundreds of them lying on the cold, hard floor in the distance.

'It's a shame really, this.' A voice rings on the wind behind him and he turns slowly, a tall man in a white coat standing someway away, looking around at the rubble. He has brown hair and it falls someway over his face, a sombre look on his features. The man is holding a broken piece of stone and he throws it away, turning to look at Ulquiorra before twisting away again and surveying the ruin. Ulquiorra crawls across the floor and cradles the piece of stone in his hands, turning it over, revealing an insignia on the back of it.

'It is the sign of your people, yes.' The man whispers, his eyes gleaming in fire. 'Or, what remains of your people.' Ulquiorra looks up at him. 'You are one of them are you not? The Eternally Damned?' The man seems to be waiting patiently for an answer and Ulquiorra sits himself up again, still unsure of what has gone on. He fondles the piece of rock carefully in his fingers and looks around at the sky and the buildings.

'W…' he opens his thin black lips, the brown haired man raising his eyebrows in anticipation, Ulquiorra breathing slowly. '…what is this place?' he says softly.

'It isn't Paradise, if that is what you are thinking.' The brown haired man responds, a cold tone in his voice now.

'P…Paradise?' Ulquiorra ponders the word for a moment and then suddenly leaps to his feet, dropping the stone back into the sand.

'It seems you've realised. Your clan were not called The Eternally Damned for nothing. Yes…I have been researching you and your people for a while. My name is Sosuke Aizen. I am a friend.' Aizen says coolly, Ulquiorra still looking around frantically. 'Your people are hated by the gods of this world are they not? They do not accept your blood, which frankly, they consider dirty and tainted by shadow into Paradise on normal terms, do they?' Aizen narrows his eyes as Ulquiorra turns to him, his eyes filling with colour as if the memories are washing back over him. The black haired figure shakes his head slowly.

'No…Forcible Sacrifice is needed.' Ulquiorra replies, Aizen nodding, turning away from him so that Ulquiorra couldn't see the cruel grin spreading across his shadowed face in the light of the fire.

'As I thought. In order for the gods to accept people of your kind into Paradise, you must show them eternal loyalty by destroying everything you own…' Aizen gestures to the ruinous, ablaze area around them. '…and destroying yourselves in a group ceremony. Only then may you be accepted.' Aizen whispers calmly, Ulquiorra looking down at his hands.

'Then…then…my family…my comrades…' Ulquiorra stammers.

'They have all passed on.' Aizen says bluntly.

'Why didn't I!' Ulquiorra cries out, clutching Aizen's coat by the collars. Aizen smirks nastily, his eyes hidden by his hair. Reaching out, the man wraps his hand around Ulquiorra's and lifts it from his white coat.

'Because…' Aizen says darkly, lifting his face so their eyes meet. '…I couldn't grant you death.' Ulquiorra breaks away and skids backwards across the floor, Sosuke removing a small purple ball from the inside of his coat. 'You have no idea the lengths to which I went to retrieve this. It is a Hogyoku. You see I had caught word of your extraordinary talents and, upon my arrival, the ceremony was commencing. I couldn't just have you die; it would be a terrible waste. I used the Hogyoku to take a piece of your soul, momentarily incapacitating you so you could not willingly continue with the sacrifice.'

'But…my family…' Ulquiorra says slowly. Then, quickly, his eyes flare up. '…you had no right! You stole my Paradise from me!' Ulquiorra snaps and Aizen simply watches, placing the Hogyoku back into his coat.

'I need someone of your skills to remain alive, not die like a dog. Do you understand? I have a dream to fulfil.' Aizen whispers, Ulquiorra falling to his knees and then all fours, his face hanging over the ground.

'I can never reach Paradise…' Ulquiorra whimpers.

'Then does that not give you the motivation to stay alive? No matter who should challenge you, you will live.' Aizen commands. Ulquiorra suddenly leaps forwards, his hands extended in a blind, unfathomable rage and he reaches for Aizen's throat. The man looks up at his attacker and Ulquiorra is dropped to the ground, clutching at the air fruitlessly. 'My power is incomprehensible. I am an extraordinary being. It is an honour for you to serve me.' Aizen says, placing a hand on Ulquiorra's shoulder, the man released from an invisible grip.

'An honour…?' Ulquiorra chokes, sweating dripping down his face.

'Yes. You too may walk my dream however you wish. I will protect you, so long as you stay with me.' Aizen whispers. Ulquiorra looks up at the man but suddenly, something distorts the air around them and he hears the cry of a young boy, screaming into place.

_'What makes you think Aizen even cares about you?' _

Finally, Ulquiorra is cast back into reality and he hits the floor with a sickening thud. He can no longer feel his legs and he is sure he no longer has any. He is losing blood, fast. In front of him, Ichigo stands to his feet, shaking. Rukia runs up to him and grabs a hold of the boy, Ichigo thanking her quietly, his black hair falling over his eyes.

'How are…Chad and Uryu?' Ichigo asks.

'They'll make it; they'll come round in a few minutes.' Rukia nods and Ichigo smiles a little. He gets up, stumbling to his feet, the reiatsu still ebbing and leaking from his body. As he turns to find Kisuke, he hears a small gurgling sound someway behind him. Looking back over his shoulder, he notices Ulquiorra laying on the ground in a pool of blood and reiatsu, the villain slowly lifting his arm. Ichigo, almost without thinking makes his way over to the fallen warrior, Rukia reaching out and grabbing his arm. 'Ichigo…' she whispers, concern in her large eyes. Ichigo takes a hold of her fingers and removes her fingers.

'Just trust me.' He smiles and walks over to Ulquiorra. He stands tall over him, staring into Ulquiorra's faint eyes, the green quickly dilating. The two stay there for a moment, Ichigo standing over him, the sun hanging in the sky behind them. Ulquiorra opens his mouth and rattling breath comes out and he licks his lips.

'I…' he begins, struggling. '…I…I'm s…sorry…' he mutters. Ichigo's eyes soften and he crouches down beside the man.

'It's not your fault. I know who is behind everything and I want to find him. You have to help me. You can help me bring him down.' Ichigo whispers and he sees Ulquiorra contemplating the boy's words.

'The…chapel…he took her…to…the chapel…' Ulquiorra breathes slowly, wheezing and coughing. Fresh blood spills from his lips and runs down his chin. Ichigo nods and then watches as Ulquiorra's eyes shut and his head lolls gently to the side, his arm slowly lowering to his side. Then, his body blows away with the wind, Ichigo's black hair billowing around his face as he feels a strange sense of respect for his enemy. Standing, Ichigo looks over at Rukia, the girl walking over to him, Uryu hobbling over, Chad supporting him with his broad shoulders, the two grinning at Ichigo.

'I don't understand it. I thought we had lost you, Kurosaki.' Uryu chuckles, brushing some hair from his glasses.

'So did I.' Ichigo smiles, Chad grunting with satisfaction. Then, Ichigo perks up and remembers. He turns away from them and scours the war torn courtyard, chunks of stone and rock littering what was once that quaint town just beneath the once proud Tower of Seireitei, now reduced to a burning ash. He spots Kisuke's body and bounds over to him, falling to his knees beside the man. He notices Urahara is still breathing, but even less than before. He hears the footsteps of Rukia and the others coming up behind him.

'Urahara-san?' Ichigo asks quietly, brushing some blonde hair from Kisuke's face. He notices an ominous stain around Kisuke's chest and midriff and he curses under his breath. Urahara's green eyes flicker open and he groans, turning slightly to look up at Ichigo, the boy's red eyes beginning to well up.

'K…Kurosaki-san…?' the man mumbles, reaching up and running his fingers down Ichigo's face. 'I…it is you…' he says. Ichigo nods. '…this is…' Urahara looks at the reiatsu clinging to his fingers. '…Mugetsu…? So you did it…' however, his expression turns sour.

'That's right. Now I can learn Meigetsu and I can, I can destroy Aizen. I can bring an end to all this at long last.' Ichigo says, clutching Kisuke's hand. Kisuke however, slowly shakes his head and clouds begin to form overhead, rain pouring down onto the battlefield once again, hitting the ground softly and lightly around them.

'No…' Urahara whispers, his green eyes twinkling with an eternal sadness. '…no…you can't defeat him, Ichigo…no one can. It's hopeless…even with Meigetsu…it's hopeless…' Kisuke whispers, closing his eyes in defeat. Ichigo's fingers unlock from around Kisuke's wrist and he begins to blink, shaking his head. He forces a smile.

'Wh…what are you talking about, Urahara-san?' Ichigo chuckles weakly, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. 'I…I learned Mugetsu didn't I?' Urahara doesn't respond and Ichigo shakes his head, gritting his teeth as he cries, his back heaving as he sobs into his arm. Rukia stands just a way behind him, Uryu and Chad behind her still. The girl is looking with a complete sadness at the boy on his knees, the rain soaking them all. She holds a hand to her mouth as Ichigo screams.

'I LEARNED MUGETSU DIDN'T I?' Ichigo chokes, his black hair matting to his face as he begins to punch the ground. 'THERE HAS TO BE A WAY! IT CAN'T ALL BE A WASTE!' Ichigo chokes, clutching Kisuke's hand again.

'Ichigo…' Rukia whispers.

'I promised…' Ichigo whispers, choking back the tears. '…I promised so many people I'd defeat him. I can't let it end here!' Ichigo shouts. 'Kisuke please, how do I learn Meigetsu?' Ichigo asks, Kisuke's eyes flittering open again.

'It…it takes too long, Kurosaki-san.' Urahara whispers. He shakes his head on the floor and sighs, staring up into the boy's eyes. 'It was selfish of us to ask all this of you. You have put yourself through so much. Ever since the beginning, we knew you would be the one we would turn to…' Urahara's smile fades. '…but it seems we were too late, even if just by a little bit.'

'Urahara-san…' Uryu mutters.

'I would say…we barely have…half a day before Aizen achieves his goals…' Kisuke says his face weak and exhausted. '…it is simply impossible for you to do it, Kurosaki-san…'

'We've all come so far Urahara-san…' Rukia steps in, her hair thrown across her face as the wind and rain lash down upon them. Urahara looks up at her and she seems stronger, taller than ever. Her eyes may be close to tears, but they conceal a steel will so great that he is amazed.

'Rukia…' Kisuke whispers, thinking back.

_'Now die for me, Rukia.' Byakuya droned, his sword exploding into a mist of pink, Rukia whipping her icy sword around herself, readying her blade, the weapon shaking and rattling in her fearful hand as she looked up into her brother's eyes._

_'__I can't do this…brother…I knew I wasn't ready for battle…I'm sorry Ichigo…__'_

_'There's no escape! This is for my brother!' she cried coldly, swinging her sword in a wide arc, a stream of ice speeding towards Aaroniero, the villain turning his head to see the wave smash into his feet, swallowing him whole._

Chad stands up beside the girl, placing his large, gentle hand on her shoulder, the wind blowing his brown locks to reveal his eye gleaming in the sunlight, Kisuke looking up at him with a quiet awe.

_Byakuya ignored him however, merely moving his eyes to look down at Chad once more, the man kneeling on the stone floor now, out of breath, only to roar back into action and continue swinging punches._

_'He should give up.' Kuchiki said bluntly, Ichigo gasping._

_'What did you just say?' Kurosaki snapped, Byakuya raising an eyebrow._

_'Did I touch a nerve? I'm saying he should give up, while he has some dignity left. What good is a fighter with but one arm? He can train for as long as he likes, but would he have done this training beforehand, with both arms?' Byakuya threw the questions at Ichigo, the boy cursing._

_'You're damn right he would…' Ichigo snapped, Byakuya looking down at Chad once again._

_'Hmm…that is what you lack, Kurosaki Ichigo. The loss of Sado Yasutora's arm has spurred him to test his limits. He will try to achieve what he could with two arms, now with one. In turn, his soul will try to achieve what it could with two, with four.'_

_'You should know this…' Chad whispered, the floor beneath him splitting like a crater. '…by destroying my arm, you destroyed a piece of me. However, since that day I have been training this one arm for our very reunion. Now, thanks to that…' Chad bared his teeth, his eye opening beneath his hair. '…the strength has doubled!' _

_With a mighty throw, Chad roared like a lion, launching Yammy across the courtyard, the giant of an enemy's eyes opening in shock as his back hit the floor with a sickly thud before rolling backwards through a stone wall and falling over the edge of the mountain._

Urahara's eyes move to Ishida and he sees the boy standing firm with his blue hair falling someway down his shoulders, his glasses glinting in the light of the sun.

_'You would fight me here? Get yourselves arrested, make the situation worse? I don't want to do this you fool. Rules have changed. These are dark times and anyone who leaves Rukon is not permitted back, do you understand? For any reason whatsoever!' Uryu scowled, turning away from them again._

_'She didn't leave; she was kidnapped, right from your university!' Ichigo barked._

_'Absurd.' Ishida replied darkly, beginning to walk away from them again as the gigantic doors started to close them out once more._

_'SHE DIDN'T JUST WALK AWAY!' Ichigo roared, about ready to push past the doors, but he knew there would be some guards just around the side, ready to impale him on whatever gruesome instruments they wielded._

_'For any reason. I'm sorry.' Uryu finalised, the doors slamming shut on them, Ichigo's eyes wide as Orihime sunk to the floor beside him, tears dropping onto the dusty ground._

_'Ishida…' Orihime whispered, her eyes flickering as she looks up to him, her orange hair blowing in the wind created through the gaping hole in the crumbling back wall that Uryu had left in his wake. _

_'You…removed a section of your uniform.' Granz noted, raising an eyebrow. 'How curious.'_

_'We both know that a student's reiatsu is placed under a lock the moment they enrol in the university. That lock is their uniform, by tearing it in any way; they regain access to their powers. It is usually customary to tear a section of your uniform when you complete the university, but doing so otherwise results in an immediate expulsion.'_

_'Ishida…' Ichigo choked, unable to get his words out. He wanted to punch him in the face, anything like that._

_'Kurosaki, this isn't the time. After the battle is done I'll gladly take any punishment you want to bestow upon me.' Uryu said calmly and swiftly, his words cutting through Ichigo like ice. 'My father brought about the death of your mother and that is something I cannot change no matter what. Neither can you, Kurosaki. Perhaps our fighting this battle together can help quell the anguish in your heart, the guilt strangling your breathing.' Ishida lamented, his cold, hard eyes rooting Ichigo to the spot, the white haired boy feeling the chain around his neck._

_'I…' Ichigo blurted, feeling his arm fall limp by his side. He had expected the tough, sharp as steel Uryu to snap bitterly back at him. But instead he got that; a different person in almost its entirety, Uryu standing tall in front of him now and slowly, Ichigo feels the chain loosen slightly and he swallowed hard, staring down at the courtyard's stone floor._

_'I've wanted to apologise ever since the minute I disappeared.' Uryu looked up at the boy, Ichigo unable to face him. 'I'm sorry, Kurosaki.' Ichigo gasped, Ishida's gaze drifting back to Ichimaru now, the blue haired boy tightening his grip on his bow. _

The three of them stood around Ichigo now, the boy looking down at Urahara. The man smiles lightly and nods.

'Yes…you all have truly…truly…grown…' Kisuke sighs, almost with relief. Kisuke looks over at Ichigo and smiles at the boy. '…you must talk to the spirits of your zanpakuto. When they see you are cloaked in the garb of Mugetsu, they will bestow upon you Meigetsu.' Urahara's shoulders droop. 'But…I fear we are too late.' Ichigo stands up, the sun dropping behind him, his black hair eclipsing it, turning it into a black moon.

'I don't know about you…' Ichigo says as the rain lifts off. '…but I can't give up. Not yet. I promised too many people, Urahara-san. You being one of them.' Ichigo says strongly. 'I won't give up until I am on my last breath and even then I'll keep on fighting.' A small tear falls down Kisuke's cheek and lands on the courtyard floor.

'Ah…' Urahara smiles, staring up into the sun. '…Isshin and Masaki would be so proud of you. Yoruichi too. Everyone, Ichigo. I know I am. I know the amount of work you have all put in. I will not stop you.' Kisuke breathes in deep and closes his eyes with a satisfied smile. 'I can go to Paradise with the others now. Everyone I am so indebted to, for helping me bear this burden since the beginning. Isshin, Masaki, Shinji, Byakuya, Hisana, Ryuken…' Kisuke begins when Uryu snorts with disdain.

'Ryuken? He will never make it to Paradise…' the Quincy says scornfully, his blue eyes looking quickly over at his father's body, lying peacefully amongst the water's ripples in the river.

'Uryu…' Urahara speaks up, the young boy turning to look at the dying man. '…your father never betrayed anyone.' Kisuke smiles and Uryu's eyes widen in shock, Ichigo clenching his fists.

'How can you-?' Ichigo begins when Kisuke opens his mouth to speak again and everyone falls silent.

'It was…mere months after…Masaki gave birth to your sisters…' Urahara continues slowly. He closes his eyes and begins to recollect.

* * *

'_I won't do it!' Ryuken slammed his fist down on the table top, the other members of the resistance sitting in silence. Urahara sighed heavily and tipped his hat over his green eyes. Isshin was standing on the other side of the room, his arms folded across his chest and he watched Ryuken standing in the centre of the circle of people._

'_You don't have a choice Ryuken! It's our only hope!' Yoruichi said coldly, standing up to meet the man's glare._

'_You would have me betray you all? My friends?' Ryuken asks bitterly. He turned to Urahara, the man looking up innocently. 'You're crazy Kisuke. People will die!' A young Byakuya, Hisana by his side, stood by the table, one single light hanging in the room, dangling from a dusty wooden ceiling. They were underground somewhere, with only a single table in the centre surrounded by uncomfortable chairs. _

'_Ryuken…people are dying. The Inoues are gone.' Isshin said gravely, stepping up from his position by the wall. 'The university lies in ruin. Aizen is killing people personally just to get to us.' _

'_Ya know the scheme, Ryuken…' Shinji muttered, stepping out of the shadows. Cursing, the man with blue hair slumped down into his chair and ran a hand through his fringe, cleaning his glasses. He was flustered, they all were. It was dark times. The nights drew thin as their breath and every passing moment they knew they were being hunted. _

'_Why pick me?' Ryuken asked angrily again. 'Why wasn't I even consulted?' _

'_Aizen is going to be at that coliseum in three days. We cannot kill him. It's impossible. But we can prevent his gaze from falling on the one thing that we have that can.' Urahara spoke up and just as he did, a crying sound was heard from another room. It was little Ichigo, the tiny boy asleep in his scruffy bed beneath the earth's surface. Masaki stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, looking out at the others, who seemed apologetic. _

'_We chose you, because as a Quincy, your ties to us are not through reiatsu. That is why.' Kisuke explained and Ryuken chuckled darkly._

'_That's it is it? I'm the most traitorous?' Ryuken spat, standing up from his chair and throwing it backwards. He turned to the door. 'Perhaps I'm not wanted here then after all.' Isshin stood in his path however, but the blue haired man strode past him, Kurosaki staring at the floor as Ryuken climbed the steps to the surface and closed it with a slam, sealing off the flooding moonlight. Isshin sighed heavily and turned to walk out of the door._

'_Isshin…' Masaki whispered, placing a hand on his arm. He took her hand in his and smiled lightly._

'_I'll talk to him.' Isshin nodded reassuringly and climbed the steps, following Ryuken out onto the surface. The black haired man climbed out of the trapdoor in the lush green grass and closed it gently behind him, Ryuken sitting on a rock that hung out across the valley, looking down at a gentle, sublime and serene view, his gaze stretching for miles, little lights like stars in the hills across from him. Ryuken lit up a cigarette and put it to his mouth, blowing some smoke away. _

'_May I?' Isshin asked, holding out his own and Ryuken cupped it around a flame, Isshin nodding silent thanks before breathing in. He looked out across the valley and smiled proudly. 'It's beautiful isn't it?'_

'_Mmm…' Ryuken muttered. '…I want to be on your side, Kurosaki.' Ryuken mumbled, fumbling for something in his pocket._

'_I know, Ishida.' Isshin sighed. Neither man looked at one another; instead, they just stared out across the valley. _

'_He killed her, Aizen did.' Ryuken said sadly, holding a picture of a young woman in his hands, with flowing blue hair falling down her face. He held it out to Isshin who smiled, taking the photo with great care and delicacy. 'Came to our house in the night when I wasn't there. She never really wanted anything to do with the resistance; she was too busy trying to raise young Uryu in a world away from all of that.' A tear fell down Ryuken's face as he spoke, attempting to maintain a strong front. 'He tortured her for information but she gave nothing away. Nothing at all. She was strong, Kurosaki.' Ryuken continued. _

'_I know. Masaki knew her well. She was strong.' Isshin reiterated, handing Ryuken the picture back. _

'_I have to do this then, don't I?' Ryuken said at last after a moments silence and Isshin closed his eyes, breathing out a low sigh, smoke swirling and dancing in the air._

'…_Yes.' He said simply, the words barely falling off of tongue. Ryuken shifted on the rock. _

'_My son…Uryu…what will he think of me?' Ryuken wondered._

'_He will be told the truth when the time comes.' Isshin said, placing a hefty hand on Ryuken's shoulder. 'And he will be proud of the sacrifice you have made.' _

'_I said it to Kisuke though. People will die.'_

'_They know the risks. We all do. This is not about the war with Aizen. This is about securing victory in the years to come. We do not have strength left in us to counter him. But we have to ensure that he looks the other way when the time comes. We have to ensure that those who are destined to defeat him, our children, have the strength to do so.' Isshin whispered, staring out at the dwindling lights. _

'_I still don't understand…' Ryuken sighed._

'_At the coliseum, by having you act a betrayal, Aizen will suspect we are broken. He will never even take notice of the uprising of a young boy. It is based solely on chance, but it is chance we must take. We are all aware of Ichigo's growth. I was unable to learn Mugetsu, but I know in my heart that he can do it. We just have to use our time.' Isshin explained. Finally, after moments of his head in his hands, Ryuken nodded. _

'_I see. Thank you Kurosaki.' Ryuken whispered, standing to his feet. Kisuke was some way behind them, looking sheepishly at Ryuken. The Quincy walked over to him, the wind whipping around them, the night sky hanging low overhead. 'It was an honour to serve with you all. Please, promise me you will eventually tell Uryu the truth.' _

_Kisuke smiled._

'_Of course.'_

* * *

Uryu is standing rigid, his eyes frozen. Ichigo is similar; the two of them barely breathing as Kisuke slowly finishes his tale. They look over at Ryuken's body again and Uryu slowly walks over to it and removes the man from the freezing water, brushing the blue hair from his pale face.

_Ryuken took a tentative step forwards as if he wanted to say something all of a sudden, Gin's eyes narrowing at the man in the distance._

_'__Don't spill it just yet…Ishida…__' Gin thought to himself and turned his head slightly, watching as Uryu addressed his father._

Uryu leans over Ryuken's cold body and begins to cry, his long hair falling over his face. He clenched his fingers around the man's hands and sobbed, Ichigo standing some way away. After everything he has said about Ryuken, he isn't sure if he can face Uryu. However, he feels something around his fingers and looks down, Rukia taking his hand. She leads him over to Ishida and Kurosaki kneels down next to Ryuken and places a hand on Uryu's shoulder.

'I'm sorry…' Ichigo whispers. Uryu shakes his head.

'I've already asked him for forgiveness, Kurosaki. You don't need to.' Uryu replies. 'He must have been desperate to tell us…every waking moment…'

'I know…' Ichigo says slowly. '…I know that my mum and dad would never blame him for their deaths. You know what Urahara-san said. They all knew the risks. The only person who didn't want to do it was Ryuken…' Ichigo reminds him, Uryu nodding. After a few minutes, they had managed to find all the dead; Urahara, Ryuken, Shinji and the others, all lined up beside one another in slumber.

'May they all go to Paradise together…' Chad whispers. At last, Ichigo straightens up, staring up into the sky.

'Come on. We don't have much time!' he says at last, flexing his arms, the fiery reiatsu flying from him, his eyes gleaming.

'Ichigo…' Rukia whispers, the boy drawing his sword.

'It is because of their sacrifices that we were able to make it this far. It would be dishonouring them if we let that bastard win now.' Ichigo cries. At last, Uryu nods and he rushes over to Ichigo's side, Chad grunting approval and bounding beside the boy.

'You heard what Kisuke said though Ichigo…we don't have enough time for Meigetsu, we only have half a day maximum…' Rukia continues but she is shaken out of her daze as Ichigo slams his sword into the ground, an explosion of reiatsu tearing up around them, his red eyes shining with hope and resolve.

'If half a day is all I've got…' Ichigo declares, his black hair rippling around him. '…then half a day is all I'll need! I will learn the Meigetsu in this time! I promise!' At this, Rukia smiles, beaming at the boy and rushes over to him, the four of them ready at last and the sunlight split the clouds above them.

* * *

Aizen staggers up to a colossal doorway, his back hunched over as he lurches forwards, reaching out and clasping for anything nearby as he tries to hold himself up, blood running down his chin.

'_Damn you Gin!_' he splutters, his brown hair falling messily over his sweaty face. He grasps a nearby tree branch for support but it splits and he angrily throws it aside, stumbling backwards to look up, the blue beam of light ending at the doorway. 'So this is it?' he mutters to himself, running a hand through his hair, pulling it out of his eyes. He looks down at his side, blood running from the blast wound.

'Heh…' Aizen mutters, picking up the King's Seal and tossing it into the doorway. In a flash, the blue light creates a net of lights which quickly spin around and around, illuminating the entire landscape in an explosive flash. '…you may have destroyed the Hogyoku, Gin, but no one can stop me from my goal.' Aizen grins, taking a slow step forwards, clutching at his side, his eyes alive with malice and greed as he laughs maniacally.

'I'll destroy Paradise…' Sosuke whispers, throwing his head back as the doorway opens before him, his white coat billowing backwards as he holds out his arms. '…and absolute power will be mine!'


	32. Meigetsu My Soul

Woo! We're so close! XD I'd like to thank ThroughTheGalaxies for their continued support of the fic, it's so very appreciated! Please everyone, drop me a review! Thank you and enjoy! ~ Tommo2304

* * *

_**Meigetsu My Soul**_

Ichigo stands in the centre of the courtyard, Chad on one side, Uryu on the other and Rukia on his right. Ichigo focuses his eyes on the sword in the ground in front of him, standing upright, leaking black reiatsu like a campfire with them all around it.

'_Half a day…_' Ichigo thinks to himself, his long, black hair blowing softly in the wind. '_…where do I start?_'

'Kurosaki talk to your sword, talk to the spirit.' Uryu suggests and Ichigo nods confidently, turning back to his sword and cracking his knuckles with anticipation. He takes a defiant step forward, a broad grin on his face.

'Alright, let's do this!' he cheers and then stops awkwardly, a cricket heard chirping somewhere in the distance. Uryu's shoulders slump.

'Do you even know how?'

'No!' Ichigo recoils, aghast. 'How was I supposed to?' Uryu rubs his temples and sighs heavily.

'A person's power collects in their heart. Don't you remember?' Ishida explains, rearranging his glasses.

_'It's because you don't have any ranged attacks. You just swing your sword mindlessly.' Then, Uryu twirled his bow in his hand until it became a blue blur, Szayel cursing under his breath. 'Of course, with an enemy like this, who continually revives themselves, there's more that needs to be done. The reiatsu of any being is stored in one place. Their heart.'_

Ichigo nods in response and Uryu makes his way over to Ichigo's sword. The Quincy watches, the reiatsu ebbing and flowing from Ichigo's weapon not only spilling out of the blade, but attached to Ichigo's chest as well. The boy's red eyes look down at his front, the reiatsu pumping from his chest, like a rope and he clasps it and lets it run through his fingers, Uryu nodding with satisfaction.

'So this…is the reiatsu flowing directly from your heart? No wonder this sword is so unbelievably powerful. Well, if we want to speak to the spirit, what's say we siphon this supply off?' Uryu asks, summoning a bright blue, crackling Steele Schneider. Ichigo leaps backwards, clutching a hold of his chest.

'Whoa! This isn't some crazy surgery you know!' Ichigo splutters, Uryu standing up and sighing. Ichigo closes his eyes and stands to his feet, feeding the strand of reiatsu through the palm of his hand. He tries to remember everything he has been through, the severe training he has pushed himself through to reach where he is now. The training for Getsuga, attempting to achieve Giretsu, the battle with Grimmjow and the learning of Mugetsu has all led to this spot. Then, he opens his eyes as he suddenly remembers something.

'Kurosaki?' Uryu wonders, looking up from being deep in thought.

'We don't have much time…' Ichigo whispers and he pulls his sword from the ground and lifts it above his head. '…but I might have an idea. I'm just…using something someone taught me a while ago.' With that, Ichigo's reiatsu shoots out, entangling him like a web and he disappears into a towering cocoon of darkness. Rukia rushes forwards as the reiatsu coils up into the sky, looming over everything, blanketing the clouds in a thick sea of shadow.

'Ichigo!' she cries out, her eyes wide with fright as the boy completely disappears, standing suspended in the centre of the reiatsu. He lets himself fall limp and he hangs in the sky, his long, silky black hair flying up around him.

'_Hirako…_' Ichigo thinks to himself.

'_And Ichigo…' Shinji whispers. '…remember, there's always a light within the dark.'_

Ichigo opens his eyes and looks around him at the swirling torrent of energy. It whips around him and he feels his body being battered as if he were standing naked amidst a violent hurricane. His hair is forcibly strewn over his face and he pushes it back, looking up at the sky, a white light slowly growing in the centre of the black clouds. It glistens and splits the darkness like arrows from a celestial bow, Ichigo's face taken in by the illuminating glow. He tries to fly up towards it, but the dark reiatsu bears down on him.

'_**Break free Ichigo!**_' a voice echoes around the swirling mass of darkness. Ichigo's eyes widen and he looks down at his chest, the strand of reiatsu from his heart splitting into millions of tiny strands which spread out around him, attaching themselves to the walls of the reiatsu.

'_Is that you…Zangetsu?_' Ichigo wonders in his head, his eyes falling into a lull.

'_**This is Mugetsu's garb. This power flying around you now is Mugetsu in its full. Meigetsu cannot hope to prevail unless you break through!**_' Zangetsu's gravelly voice rebounds off of the walls and Ichigo's eyes open, glistening a blue now instead of their previous blood red. Ichigo grabs his sword and lifts it above his head, roaring. The white light above him begins to spread and he twists the blade, unleashing a bolt of black reiatsu up into the air.

'_Guide me…Zangetsu!_' Ichigo thinks to himself.

'_**Yes…you, greater than your forefathers before you have attained the almighty power of Mugetsu. You wielded it with great efficiency. The garb draped upon you speaks tales of the hardships you have endured to reach this level, Ichigo…**_' Ichigo hears Zangetsu's voice in his head. Visions begin to flash in front of Ichigo as he opens his eyes. '_**…remember Ichigo! Remember why you deserve to wield Meigetsu!**_' Zangetsu cries and Ichigo looks on as a vividly real, towering image of Nnoitra darts in front of him, followed closely by a raging Kenpachi, each one formed from the seething black reiatsu. Grimmjow bursts out of the fires, his hair a scorching black, and his eyes a terrible red, before he reforms as Ulquiorra, the man's eyes piercing the darkness.

'_I can see them, Zangetsu!_' Ichigo thinks, his eyes watching the pictures form something new altogether.

'_**Yes, yes you can. There is though, one more obstacle in your path, in your destiny of blood and steel! Look Ichigo! Face forwards! Strike at it!**_' Zangetsu roars, the black fires forming a towering figure, Aizen, the villain sneering nastily down at the tiny Ichigo, the villain reaching out for him. Ichigo looks up, breathing out as he whips his sword over his head, the black reiatsu collecting onto its edge. His hair is whipping over his eyes and he clenches his fingers around the fiery hilt, the remains of his shihakusho billowing furiously around him. Ichigo lifts his foot and slams it down on the floor for his balance and he holds the blade out to his side. To his shock, the fiery black reiatsu dissipates suddenly, revealing a sleek, shiny, metal blade.

'_**Ichigo!**_' he hears Zangetsu cry. '_**When you dodge, you cannot let him hurt you! When you protect, you cannot let them die by his hands! When you attack him, Ichigo…**_' Zangetsu bellows as Ichigo screams, the black Getsuga twisting, becoming a bright blue one on the blade's edge. '_**…you will kill him!**_' Zangetsu cries as Ichigo releases his Getsuga Tenshou, the blue light screaming outwards, inflating within the swirling darkness, shattering the vision and engulfing the entire area in light. Outside, the other three watches in awe as the black typhoon of power begins to swell, a blue light managing to escape the crushing darkness.

'W…what's going on in there?' Chad stammers, brushing his hair aside to get a better look, the blue light beginning to reflect off of Uryu's glasses. At last, with a terrible scream, the black vessel splits in half, the blue light exploding outwards, striking the courtyard in several places, lighting up the sky.

'Incredible!' Rukia exclaims, her eyes suddenly catching sight of someone leaping out of the light, shooting overhead. She spins round as the figure hits the floor, the girl watching as the smoke clears. Ichigo straightens up, his back to them. They watch as the black reiatsu curls around him before drifting off into the sky, his long, black hair breaking away to reveal the short, spiky orange mess, Ichigo turning, his eyes fading, becoming brown again.

'Yo.' He chuckles. Rukia, Uryu and Chad watch in amazement, gathering around him as he flexes his fingers.

'You…you haven't changed…?' Uryu whispers and Ichigo grins.

'I don't know…I feel…lighter…is this Meigetsu?' Kurosaki asks.

'_**No.**_' A deep voice suddenly protrudes the air and they all turn round, staring behind them as a figure strides towards them, waves and reams of black reiatsu billowing off of his cloak. In fact, the reiatsu appears to merely be a flickering, flaming extension of his clothes as he steps up to them, his arms out by his side, his eyes hidden beneath a flock of black, straggly hair, his chin slightly unshaven, and his face gaunt. The sunlight behind him spreads like wings and shimmers outwards, casting a divine humming glow across his shoulders as he looks up at them, glasses forming from the light on his nose.

'Z…Zangetsu!' Ichigo stammers, watching the man approach. 'How are you here, what do you mean this isn't Meigetsu, I-…' Ichigo begins but Zangetsu stops fast.

'_**Don't talk. I am well aware of the situation.**_' Zangetsu looks up his voice rough and throaty, full of seriousness. Ichigo looks down at his hands and the simple blade he now holds a shiny edge for sure, but a plain hilt and guard.

'Zangetsu…will it be possible for me to learn Meigetsu in the time we have?' Ichigo asks, his orange hair blowing in the wind.

'_**I thought I said not to talk…**_' Zangetsu grumbles and he reaches into his cloak, at least, it looks that way, but to the untrained eye it would appear that he is reaching into _himself_. Slowly, he pulls his hand from the churning darkness, a blade in his fingers made of ethereal fire and he lifts it, pointing it at Ichigo. '_**…but to answer your question, of course, as long as you have the determination to pull it off.**_'

'Zangetsu…' Ichigo whispers again, now staring down at the floor. Irritated, Zangetsu looks over at Ichigo as he turns away from the group, brandishing his reiatsu sword. '…with Meigetsu…can I defeat Aizen?' Zangetsu stops and lowers his sword, his back to them. Finally, he turns round and walks slowly over to Ichigo, the boy taking a step back cautiously.

'_**You fear me?**_' Zangetsu breathes, Ichigo remaining still. '_**I understand. I am a being of reiatsu Ichigo. I live within you and your power ebbs and flows from me. Aizen…he is a being of artificial and alien reiatsu, his own power tainted and corrupted through use of the Hogyoku to sustain himself. Therefore, even with Meigetsu, the outcome is unclear.**_' Zangetsu sighs, stepping directly in front of the boy.

'_**You fear me, Ichigo?**_' he asks again, Ichigo swallowing hard as he nods a little. '_**That's good. True warriors subconsciously fear their own power. They fear to be consumed by it, they fear to lose control. But above all, they fear that they will become their power and that they will succumb, and be used against others. Aizen Sosuke does not fear his own strength and this is an advantage we have over him.**_' Zangetsu then holds out his sword to Ichigo, the boy staring down at it through wide eyes.

'_**Ichigo…**_' Zangetsu declares, a powerful, chilling wind tearing up around them. '_**…if Aizen threatens you, will you fight?**_'

'I will.' Ichigo whispers, moving his hand towards the sword.

'_**If Aizen threatens your friends, will you fight?**_'

'I will!' Ichigo cries, his eyes burning a bright blue now.

'_**If Aizen threatens your world, will you fight!**_' Zangetsu screams, Ichigo roaring as he grabs the fiery sword.

'I WILL!' he cries, the reiatsu rippling around him ferociously, Rukia, Chad and Uryu shielding themselves as the reams of blue and black light billow past the boy. Rukia opens her eyes, watching as the dust sweeps up, encasing Zangetsu and Ichigo, the boy swinging his hand outwards, shattering the cloudy veil around them, the three watching as he turns, his eyes gleaming a bright blue. For an instant, it looks like the guard of Zangetsu is his eye, but it appears a pupil as he blinks again.

'_**You have released Mugetsu from your body. Now it is free to learn Meigetsu. We must hurry.**_' Zangetsu pushes past Ichigo. He steps up, Uryu, Rukia and Chad gathering around, ready for anything. Ichigo watches bemused. '_**We have very little time. Originally, learning the Meigetsu would be a slower process, but I think Ichigo can handle this. I must request the aid of each of you. You cannot hold back, do you understand? Go at him with everything.**_' Zangetsu says calmly to them, the three of them still rather unsure of what is happening. Suddenly, the spirit slashes them with his sword, Chad spluttering, Uryu choking and falling to his knees, Rukia crying out. Ichigo lunges forwards.

'What the hell?' Ichigo curses, aiming for Zangetsu now. 'ZANGETSU, WHA-!' Ichigo begins, only to be confronted with a towering inferno of black reiatsu, entangled with streaks of lightning blue. Zangetsu turns back round, his glasses flashing.

'_**It is time for the second stage of your training, Ichigo. Are you prepared?**_' Zangetsu says slyly, Ichigo slowly raising his rattling, simple blade.

'What the hell are you talking about? What have you done to my friends?' Ichigo growls, his eyes scanning the wall of reiatsu burning and raging in front of him for any sign of life. Zangetsu turns and removes his sword from the wall of power, gripping it in his thin, bony fingers, his glasses gleaming.

'_**We have little time. I have escalated the training.**_' Zangetsu says, his voice echoing. Ichigo's eyes widen as the fiery reiatsu shoots up into the sky and rains back down around them, Zangetsu brandishing his sword as three figures emerge from the fires. Chad steps out of the darkness, his hair now longer and falling down his back, jet black in colour, black bandages wrapped around the lower half of his chiselled face, his eyes crimson in colour. Around his arm, his Brazo Izquierda Del Diablo forms in swirl of plasma, climbing up his bicep and exploding outwards from his shoulder. However, instead of the former bone white and red, the plasma now surges a deep black, licking the air like fire and it seems to have attached itself like bandages. The boy flexes his arm and looks up at Ichigo, nodding, the rest of his body covered in similar tattoos and cloth.

'Wha…' Ichigo whispers, his wide eyes moving over to Uryu now. The boy strides out of the flames, his hair long and black, like Chad, but his falls down around his face, his red eyes gleaming behind his glasses. Wrapped around his arms are black bandages which scale off, producing two black, dancing wings of reiatsu, chains dangling from the boy's wrists. He reveals from thin air his Quincy cross and dangles it in the air, reaching out to it with a black, gloved hand. Ichigo watches in awe as the boy summons a pitch black bow and examines it, watching the ethereal reiatsu dripping from it. He turns to look at Rukia, the girl stepping out of the churning shadows.

She looks the same, except her hair now falls down her back and her mouth is hidden behind a similar mask to that of Ichigo's Mugetsu, with the fang like protrusions lining the lip. Her red eyes are wide and bulbous and she wears two, elbow length black gloves. It is only now that Ichigo realises she is completely naked on her top save for the black bandages shrouding her entire chest, her bottom half wrapped in a shadowy hakama. She looks at her fingers and then slowly reaches for her zanpakuto, drawing it. As Ichigo expects, it is now a pure, sleek black, with a chain draping from the hilt rather than her silky, and snow white ribbon. Zangetsu turns to him, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

'_**Well? What do you think?**_' the spirit asks gruffly, Ichigo staring at them agape.

'They look like…my Mugetsu…' Ichigo whispers slowly. Zangetsu gives a curt nod.

'_**They have the essence of your power. It will be enough. To unlock Meigetsu, you must defeat them. The essence of your power that they have will fuse with that useless piece of metal you hold in your hands. Usually you would only fight one at a time, but…**_' Zangetsu grimaces. '_**…we have no such luxury. Aizen ever nears his vile goals. Are you ready, Ichigo?**_' Zangetsu asks but Ichigo dashes forwards, his sword out by his side, a stream of dust whipping up as he runs.

'Do you ever shut up?' Ichigo smirks, leaping up into the air, a jet of smoke following him as he pounces from the ground. 'If we don't have time then we've gotta get a move on!' Ichigo roars, bringing down his sword towards Uryu, the boy's red eyes flicking up to meet him, Kurosaki swinging his weapon as he falls through the air. 'Getsuga…' Ichigo hisses, Uryu lifting his streaming black bow. '…Tenshou!' the orange haired boy cries, smashing his sword into the ground, his eyes wide in shock.

'_Getsuga…didn't work?_' he stammers, sweat trickling down his forehead. Suddenly a trail of red and black arrows bombards Ichigo, the boy leaping up and running, leaving his sword behind in the ground, the blade wedged tightly between two split chunks of stone. '_Damn! Do I really have no powers at all?_' Ichigo curses, dashing away from the blur of attacks which tear up the floor behind him.

'Wake up, Kurosaki!' Uryu barks, Ichigo's eyes shooting open as Chad bursts out of the dust in front of him, swinging his arm around.

'El…' the man growls, a black aura building up around him. '…Directo!' he growls, flinging his fist forwards with a hefty punch. A blast streaks across the ground, one which looks incredibly similar to Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou. The boy rolls to the side, narrowly dodging the attack and looks up, Ishida flying downwards, his Steele Schneider out beside him, a jet black in colour. Ichigo leaps away, Uryu hitting the floor and springing off of it, giving chase, the two darting through an intense labyrinth of smoke and chunks of debris being flung around.

'Licht Regen!' Uryu hisses, his glasses flashing red as he flips over Ichigo and lands on the ground in front of him, Ichigo's eyes darting to his sword. He has tried to get closer to it but Uryu flicks his fingers, unleashing a torrent of black and red energy towards the boy. Suddenly, Zangetsu leaps in the way and absorbs the blasts, taking them into his body, his cloak flailing in the wind.

'Zangetsu?' Ichigo gasps, the man nodding.

'_**This is where you fail, Ichigo. You thought you were going to die then. You don't trust me to protect you. More training is required, to wield the Meigetsu you must have complete control over every single aspect of living, breathing, fighting…**_' Zangetsu flips out of the battlefield once more, Ichigo clasping his knees, hunched over, and breathing heavily. He makes a dash for it at last, running for his sword.

'_Zangetsu said the essence they are giving off will fuse with my sword…so, I have to connect with it!_' Ichigo thinks and dives for the weapon. Suddenly, Rukia appears from thin air, like a shadow and whips her sword up, Ichigo skidding to a halt as she sends a wall of black ice towards him, the boy cursing, clenching his fists. Zangetsu reappears, shattering the ice with a punch, his reiatsu trailing from him.

'_**Do not fear!**_' Zangetsu barks at him and Ichigo nods, wiping his brow. '_**If you are going to continue to stall, I will not protect you!**_' the spirit disappears with a crack once more and Ichigo nods, breaking through the smoke and appearing quickly beside Rukia, the girl gasping as he reaches out and wraps his fingers around the sword in the ground. Twisting on his foot, he wrenches it from the floor and locks blades with the girl, Rukia smirking.

'Not bad.' She whispers, her eyes flashing.

'I get it. I can't just rely on Zangetsu to fight for me. I have to do some work myself!' Ichigo roars, smashing Rukia aside with his sword. Chad appears from the background, leaping up behind Ichigo, the black and red energy trailing from his shoulder as he pulls his fist back to punch. Ichigo turns, his orange hair on fire in the sunlight and he closes his eyes, reaching out with his bare hand. Chad makes a strangled sound in his throat as Ichigo grabs his punch, the resulting explosion of reiatsu ripping up the floor around them.

'What?' Chad stammers, Ichigo looking up at him through resolved eyes.

'_**Good Ichigo! Your progress is fast! Our bodies are stronger than we give them credit for! You must utilise them. Hakuda, Aizen is a master of it. You must become one as well!**_' Zangetsu cries, landing on the battlefield beside Ichigo. Kurosaki jumps away, Chad retracting his attack and vanishing into the dust once more. Ichigo sprints across the courtyard, unsure of where he is going, but he allows Zangetsu's voice to flood his mind as he closes his eyes.

'_**We are two entities Ichigo, but one sword, one power, one bond. If you cannot even utilise yourself in battle, how can you hope to fight at all?**_' Zangetsu wonders, Ichigo's eyes flashing open as Uryu lands lightly on the ground some way in front of him. '_**If you can stop a fist, what about an arrow?**_'

'Are you crazy?' Ichigo cries, but he notices Uryu's mouth move and a rapid expulsion of arrows come screaming his way. He slams his foot down into the earth and watches them roar towards him. He flings his hand out, almost blindly and an arrow tears into his fingers. He winces, pulling away, blood spurting out and splashing neatly onto the ground.

'_**No you idiot!**_' Zangetsu barks, fading into life beside Ichigo. '_**Do not retract your hand! You must persevere!**_' the spirit exclaims and Ichigo looks up at the other arrows, each one a flaming bullet. Ichigo opens his eyes and feels the brunt of the arrows that shoot past, either ripping his arms and legs, or scraping his cheeks. Slowly, he reaches out and, at the last second, closes his fingers and whips his arm to his side, a crisp arrow in his hand. Uryu gasps and Ichigo crushes it, letting the reiatsu fall onto his sword. He breathes in deep and rolls his shoulders.

'Let's go!' Ichigo runs at Uryu and whips his sword upwards, the bespectacled boy swinging downwards with Steele Schneider, the two running against each other, sparks flying. Ichigo kicks away and turns, running once more, Chad and Uryu sprinting alongside him, Uryu aiming his bow.

'_**Ichigo…**_' Kurosaki hears Zangetsu once more. '_**…Aizen won't be using a bow. If you can stop an arrow…perhaps now, with your bare hand you can stop a sword?**_' Zangetsu whispers gently and Ichigo looks up, Rukia leaping down from the sky, her sword held above her head. Ichigo looks up and jumps, the two rocketing towards one another and Rukia swings, Ichigo holding out his hand.

'HYAH!' Ichigo roars as the sword connects and he clamps down with his fingers, Rukia gasping as the boy looks up, the blade stopped fast in his hand. Blood trickles down his wrist and he winces slightly, but the sword is definitely there.

'Ichigo…' Rukia breathes, exasperated. Zangetsu walks out of the sky, standing beside Ichigo once more.

'_**Already you must be able to feel yourself becoming stronger, Ichigo. Your muscles will be heightening their strength, enhancing their power. Yet you still have much to do and time is short.**_' Zangetsu says, a tinge of concern lacing his voice. '_**Now! It is time! You must fuse the power onto your sword!**_' Ichigo nods and whips his weapon around at Rukia again, the girl smashing him aside. Ichigo leaps forwards and brings his blade downwards. He feels it in his muscles. The power, coursing and pulsing through him.

'_This is…_' he thinks to himself, Rukia in awe at the blue light ablaze, lighting up his eyes. '_…is amazing…I can truly feel it. I am aging. This massive power is crushing…but invigorating. It is like intoxication…I feel like I can do anything._' Ichigo slashes, Chad leaping up and blocking the strike with his shield arm, the black flames coiling around Kurosaki's sword, the fires becoming blue as they move over, Chad's eyes widening as he breaks away.

'_**Your powers are remembering your resolve. They remember you now, Ichigo. Take them! Take them back!**_' Zangetsu commands, Ichigo running at Chad once more, the boy cursing as he backs away, leaping upwards. '_**Meigetsu is an enormous strain on the body. You will age. But, as soon as Chad, Uryu and Rukia return to their original appearances…as soon as you have taken your power from them…**_' Zangetsu narrows his eyes. '_**…Meigetsu will be yours.**_'

'_I know, Zangetsu…I can feel it. I can feel it flooding my veins. I can feel it tingling in my fingers, the fingers that grasp this very empty sword._' Ichigo thinks to himself, Rukia leaping upwards to his side, swinging her sword at him. He reaches out and grabs it, the girl crying out in shock as the black fires twist and coil around his arm, sparking, becoming a crystal blue as they go. '_The sword…it doesn't hurt anymore…this is incredible…this is unlike anything I've ever felt before…_' Ichigo thinks and he feels lighter and more agile than ever, like even the sword he holds weighs nothing in his hands.

'_**By learning Mugetsu, your body released all of its powers into a full on offensive. Powerful yes, but, like the size of a zanpakuto, it was yearning to be condensed, to be controlled. With Mugetsu, you were able to defeat Ulquiorra with practically no physical damage, but such raging, tempestuous power is untameable when used like that and exhausted your body.**_' Zangetsu explains as the trio do battle in the air. '_**With a power like that, you were a force to be reckoned with. However, to defeat Aizen you will need complete control over everything. Meigetsu is that control, Ichigo!**_' Zangetsu watches through his shimmering glasses as Ichigo kicks Uryu away, the blue lights swirling around his leg as he connects, his orange hair glowing in the sunlight, his arms looking bigger and more muscular already as he stands, wiping his brow, sweat running down him as he pants heavily.

'_I can do this! I can really do this!_' Ichigo thinks, baring his teeth as he runs at the three of them again.

'_**Your natural power is enough to defeat them Ichigo, but your inner power is needed to convert your powers to Meigetsu.**_' Zangetsu explains as Ichigo slams his weapon against Rukia's. '_**Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop.**_' Ichigo flips away from the battle to catch his breath. '_**You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate.**_'

'I'll never hesitate!' Ichigo laughs; leaping forwards again, an aura of blue light glistening now as he moves. Zangetsu closes his eyes and nods, a small smile appearing on his face.

'_**I know…**_' Ichigo darts to the side as Chad punches forwards and grabs the man's arm, sapping him of the final pieces of Ichigo's power, the now normal Chad landing roughly on the floor. Ichigo closes his eyes and breathes in, feeling the reiatsu surging around his chest and his heart, beating, like a breath of fresh air tunnelling through him.

'Thanks, Chad!' Ichigo grins and he turns, pouncing over to the other two who draw their weapons. Chad sits his back up against a slab of stone. Sweat is pouring down his back and he leans up against it, breathing heavily and slowly. He can barely move. His legs feel like lead and his arms are tingling with the ruthless sting of battle.

'_Impossible…it's impossible…to even keep up. This is intense, far more so than any battle I've fought. Is it because I was holding Ichigo's reiatsu? If that is the case, then how does he shoulder such immense power? I was only carrying a third and I am completely exhausted. Is Ichigo really that strong?_' Chad thinks, managing to open an eye. '_I wonder how Ishida and Rukia are holding up?_' Up in the sky, Rukia skids backwards, opening a battered eye, her long hair falling across her eyes.

'_Ichigo truly is amazing…_' she breathes, straightening up, watching the boy standing, the sun behind him casting a powerful glow around his outline. Already she notices his defined muscles, his steely eyes and fixed gaze. '_…I think he can do it. I think he can beat Aizen. He has to try!_' Uryu bounds up into the sky and brings his bow in front of him, Ichigo vanishing. Ishida spins around as Ichigo brings down his weapon, slicing into Uryu, the boy choking as he falls away, the blue reiatsu flowing into Ichigo's blade. Uryu staggers backwards and looks down at himself, his old clothes reappearing through the darkness.

'Your attacks…' he wheezes. '…they don't hurt, nor do they leave a mark…' Ishida notes. At last, the rest of the black mist drifts away from him and he curses, his Quincy cross reverting back to its familiar blue hue. '…I'm done. Congratulations Kurosaki.' Uryu smiles up at Ichigo, the orange haired boy returning the grin. '_You'll really do this won't you, Kurosaki?_' Uryu thinks to himself, standing atop a ruined wall. '_You won't let our world sink into darkness._' Ichigo watches and suddenly returns to battle when Rukia leaps at him, swinging her black sword around.

'Tsukishiro!' she shrieks, a pillar of black light shooting upwards, freezing instantly, Ichigo encased within. 'Ichigo!' she instinctively cries out, then pulls back as Zangetsu steps out in front of her, his eyes narrowing at the ice pillar.

'_**This is it. I can feel it.**_' Zangetsu whispers, his eyes gleaming with ambition. Rukia looks up at him and slowly, surely, feels something ebbing from her body. She watches as the black reiatsu dissipates softly from her body, removing and unravelling the bandages to reveal her kimono beneath again, her eyes fading back to their original colour. She breathes out, her hair falling out, her length returning to normal and for a second she feels like she is flying, her body afloat. She looks up at the pillar.

'_Ichigo…is it…is it done?_' she thinks to herself and realises she is gripping her zanpakuto tight, her hand shaking from anticipation. Below them, Uryu looks up, squinting to see past the glare of the sun, Chad watching also. At last, there is moment. They hear a loud splitting sound screech out across the deathly still courtyard and then, from within, the black ice turns blue, the aqua colour encroaching on it, spreading outwards, covering the entire pillar. Suddenly, with a colossal explosion, the pillar shatters, blue light screaming outwards, Rukia and the others covering their eyes, Zangetsu remaining still, watching on. As the smoke clears, Rukia looks up and Zangetsu twitches as a silhouette is visible.

'Ichigo…' Rukia whispers as the boy steps out of the dust and she gasps her eyes completely wide. '…is that really you…?'

* * *

Aizen steps onto the glistening marble floors, examining his arms and his hands, the traces of blood vanished from his white gown.

'Of course…stepping into Paradise cleanses one of their wounds and their hardships.' The villain sneers, running a hand through his brown hair, pulling it back from his eyes and chuckling, his eyes set on something in the distance. Then, something shakes the foundations and he looks up, his brown eyes moving around.

'Strange…what a surge of reiatsu…' he mutters to himself, then, chuckling nastily, he shrugs it off and begins to walk into the white world. '…no matter. Whatever it is, nothing can hope to stop me now. It is time at last for the end.'


	33. Engage to Disengage

Hey everyone! I was away travelling around Europe for two weeks, but here's a new chapter! It's not long, but I only got back yesterday so I hope it suffices! Please, review and enjoy!

* * *

_**Engage to Disengage**_

As Aizen steps into the twilight halls of Paradise, Ichigo steps from the icy blue tower of ice, the two touching the ground at the same time. Rukia stares at Ichigo, her purple eyes wide with surprise.

'_Is…is this really Ichigo?_' she thinks to herself, the wind gently caressing her black hair. She looks quickly over at Ishida and Chad, the two of them sporting similarly shocked faces. The air seems strange now, deathly thin and eerie, but thick and heavy, like a crushing force. It feels perfectly balanced, as if there is nothing there at all, in truth.

'_For it to feel like this…Kurosaki must have gained absolute control over his reiatsu…_' Uryu says in his head, taking his glasses off, blinking and wiping them down with a silky cloth. Suddenly, Ichigo looks up into the air and moves his head slightly before looking down at his hand, flexing his fingers.

'Inoue is in trouble. There is a new reiatsu around her.' He says simply before indicating the direction. Uryu gasps and looks around.

'_W…what? I can't feel anything new and I can barely feel Inoue's reiatsu! For him to feel something so complete…_' however, the bespectacled boy is shaken out of his thoughts as Zangetsu steps down in front of him, staring at Ichigo. His black cloak is twirling in the wind and seems to be drawn to the boy. His orange glasses gleam in the light.

'_**You want to go to her?**_' Zangetsu whispers.

'She might provide the key to Aizen Sosuke's location.' Ichigo responds and Zangetsu straightens up, nodding in agreement. Ichigo turns and looks at the others. 'Besides, I want to save her. She's my friend after all. Isn't that what this is all about?' Rukia tilts her head, confused.

'Ichigo…?' she wonders.

'Since the beginning, I've been without any parents really. I've not had anyone to connect with, only my sisters to look after, who were too young to understand.' Ichigo explains. 'Then Kisuke found I and I met Inoue and for the first time, I felt like I had a reason to do what I was doing. This was only heightened even further upon meeting each of you.' Ichigo breathes his voice powerful still, even though it is soft on the wind. 'When I know you're safe, I can do anything. I feel stronger. Now, I have to end this, not just for the world…' Ichigo says, looking up at them all.

'…but for my world.' With that, Zangetsu wraps himself around the boy, forming a jet black, fiery cloak, Ichigo pulling up his hood over his face. Turning on the spot, he holds his arms out behind him and explodes off into the distance, tearing up the ground behind him in a coiling swirl of blue. Rukia, Uryu and Chad shake off their shock and nod, dashing away from the courtyard, leaving the terrible battle in their wake and charging to a new one.

* * *

Aizen glides into the hall, his brown eyes fixed in front of him, a cruel smirk on his face, drunk and greedy on the prospect of power. He walks slowly, his white gown billowing out behind him, strands of brown hair hanging over his face. He looks up around him and chuckles, raising an eyebrow.

'So this is the great Paradise? It's underwhelming, a disappointment even.' Aizen mocks, sniggering to himself. Then, he hears a click of wood against the marble floor and turns slowly on the spot, someone stepping out of the light behind him.

'Using the Hogyoku to break down the King's Seal. Genius, if I say so myself. I would have never thought of it.' Kisuke says quietly, revealing himself to Aizen, his green eyes strangely misty and cloudy. Aizen tilts his head back a little, grinning broadly.

'Of course you wouldn't.' Aizen responds, Kisuke unmoved. Aizen holds out a hand in front of him as he continues to gloat. 'But now you have just made my job that little bit easier.' Aizen sneers.

'What are you talking about?' Kisuke whispers, Aizen smirking, holding out both his hands now.

'This! My absolute plan of vengeance!' Sosuke laughs nastily. 'Don't think I don't understand the rules of Paradise! If I kill you here, you will be erased from memory, from eternity! You will disappear completely within the confines of your own mind! A truly horrible means of passing.' Urahara curses and instinctively reaches for his blade but his hazy eyes widen in shock, Aizen throwing back his head and laughing nastily.

'You fool!' Sosuke laughs. 'This is a place of peace! When you pass here, your weapons become reiatsu that moves on into Paradise with you! However…' Aizen says coldly, drawing his own cold, steel blade from it's sheathe and lifting it up above his head, Kisuke gasping as he readies himself. '…when you enter illegally, such a restriction is lifted!' Suddenly, the man's brown eyes widen as someone else appears from the light in front of Kisuke. Urahara gasps and takes a step back as Isshin and Yoruichi step down in front of him, their eyes misty as well, their outlines slightly ethereal.

'Guys…' Kisuke exclaims, the two closing him off. '…please, don't do this. It is my fault all of this happened, you know that, do-…' he begins but Yoruichi turns and punches him in the face, the man clasping his cheek and cradling it, sinking to the floor. 'Y-Yoruichi!' he cries out, blood running down his nose.

'Get up, Kisuke!' she barks. 'You think this is just your fight? Don't make me laugh!' she snaps, Isshin still facing Aizen, the brown haired man now lowering his blade slightly. The black haired man grimaces as Aizen stands some way away from them, his white coat blowing gently.

'_Damn that bastard…he's right, of course…_' Isshin thinks to himself, clenching his fists.

_'And what happens to an already dead spirit when that happens?' Ichigo whispered, trying to find the words in his throat._

_'I think you know the answer to that. If a spirit is killed in the afterlife, they are erased completely from existence, from the past, from the present and from the future. No one will ever again remember them. They will be gone, forever.' Isshin said, but managed to muster a surly grin._

'_This isn't just some bluff…Aizen's been planning this!_' Isshin chokes, staring the man down. They are all brought from their thinking however as Aizen laughs again, the villain brandishing his sword nastily.

'So here we stand destined paths on the edge of oblivion itself. Yet none of you have the heart to die, at last?' Aizen wonders, attempting to provoke them.

'Aizen…' Kisuke whispers, pushing through the other two to face his old friend down once again. '…all of this, just some revenge scheme? That's pathetic. Are your usual theatrics really necessary for something of this scale?' Urahara asks. However, instead of the response he was expecting, Aizen begins to laugh instead.

'_This _scale? You deluded individual.' Aizen throws his arm out around him in a wide arc. 'I am king of the outside world! Do you understand? This is merely a small section of my plan. I will have complete control over both worlds whilst you all are lost and forgotten in the empty planes of time.' Aizen gloats. Slowly he raises his sword once more and grins darkly, his eyes alive with menace. 'Now, it is time to-…' he begins, but someone reaches out and grasps his wrist, Aizen's eyes widening in shock as he turns his head to look over his shoulder.

'It can't be…' Sosuke whispers, watching as Gin Ichimaru emerges from the light, gripping the villain's wrist tightly. Behind Gin, Matsumoto follows him, clutching the man's free arm. Gin looks up at Aizen through crystal, sky blue eyes, yet, like everyone else, his are now full of cloud, the two locking gazes. Aizen curses and breaks free, skidding backwards away from the people only for a shadow to loom over him, the villain turning and looking upwards, Shinji Hirako standing atop a towering pillar, a cold stare in his eyes, Ryuken stepping from the light beside him.

'W-…' Aizen stutters, spinning round on the spot, Byakuya, Renji and Hisana emerging from the light around him, their eyes staring at the villain. Aizen watches in shock as people appear from every conceivable angle, hatred burning in their eyes, Shunsui, Ukitake and Yamamoto stepping onto the marble floor, Komamura and Tousen emerging behind him, Aizen's brown eyes flitting from one area to the next, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead, Soi Fon flashing into view atop another pillar.

'Aizen…' Soi Fon hisses, staring down at him through murky eyes. Aizen takes a step back and turns, people standing everywhere. Finally, he clutches his sword and looks up at them.

'Old friends!' he cries with glee. 'What a surprise! What a delight! Just how many of you have I killed personally?' he jeers, watching as Orihime Inoue's parents appear from the light, holding each other as Aizen sneers. 'The former royals! I hope you haven't come to reclaim your post, they don't get handed out posthumously.' Aizen chuckles, every eye on him.

'Aizen…' Isshin snarls at the man but Aizen raises an eyebrow and brandishes his sword.

'Are we forgetting something? I am the only one here who has a sword! Therefore, I will just have to kill each and every one of you, once again.' Sosuke says coolly. 'You all stand there, as if to oppose me, but none of you will. None of you have the strength, or the capability to do so.' At this, everyone's shoulders seemed to sink a little at the realisation of the truth. Aizen narrows his eyes and grins. 'As I thought…'

Isshin turns to Kisuke.

'What the hell do we do?' he whispers. 'I have no idea if Ichigo is going to make it.'

'For now it appears Aizen hasn't noticed Ichigo's absence. We have to wait, Isshin. We just have to wait and hope he makes it!' Kisuke replies quietly, their eyes still fixed on the villain, Urahara clenching his fist. '_We're waiting for you, Ichigo!_'

* * *

Orihime Inoue rushes through the chapel, her breathing heavy, sweating running down her face. She spins round and summons a shield, but it is destroyed instantly by the figure chasing her through the ruins.

'_I…I can't make it…I…I'm tired…_' she thinks to herself, her orange hair flailing around her. '_I should give up…_' she falls to the floor, exhausted as someone emerges from the doorway behind her. He is ghoulish in appearance, a skeleton draped in a regal, purple gown made of shadow. His face, or, at least, his skull, his brutally damaged, cracked and split and he roars at the sight of her, reaching down with a skeletal hand.

'Where is he?' Barragan barks angrily, Orihime struggling to breathe as he chokes her, the girl lifted from the floor by the villain. 'Where is the conceited bastard that calls himself Aizen?'

'I…' she splutters.

'He was a fool to leave me alive! Now I will exact revenge on him myself. I saw you with him mere moments ago! DO NOT LIE TO ME HUMAN!' Barragan screams at Inoue, throwing her across the chapel. She hits the floor with a sickening thud, struggling to sit herself up. Barragan takes a step forwards, his shoe stepping down with a click. Orihime crawls backwards, sitting herself up against a wall.

'K…' Orihime whispers, Barragan tilting his head in bemusement as the young girl struggles to lift her hands. 'Koten Zanshun!' From around her, a single light shreds through the air rushing towards the skeleton. However he hits it away and it explodes in a million sparkles, Orihime's eyes wide with fear.

'Do not tempt me girl.' Barragan seethes with rage; his cloak tattered and ripped, revealing some of his ribcage. 'Aizen robbed me of everything. I would have conquered the South! Now I have followed him here, at the edge of death itself, and you will relinquish his location!' Barragan shouts. 'RELINQUISH IT!' Suddenly, a tremendous reiatsu comes crashing down around the area and Barragan looks up and around, Orihime's eyes lighting up.

'_I…I know that feeling…_' she thinks and then, from behind Barragan, someone steps out from around one of the ruined walls. She seems to forget her injuries and her face turns into a beaming smile as she cries out. 'KUROSAKI-KUN!' Ichigo steps around and faces her, the girl laughing at last, Barragan turning to face him fully.

'Who the hell are you, kid?' Barragan wonders.

'Did you give Inoue those wounds?' Ichigo asks simply, Barragan taken aback.

'So what if I did? I'm here to find Aizen and I-…' he begins but Ichigo steps past him, the skeleton gasping and choking when the area around them suddenly explodes with the swing of a sword, dust and chunks of stone flinging up into the air, Ichigo bringing his weapon gently around him, decimating the chapel, slicing the entire building in two as he goes, his eyes still focusing on Orihime. Barragan gurgles on air and splits apart, his body disappearing into the wind with a scream.

'Sorry pal, but I need to find Aizen too. I don't have the time for you.' Ichigo says simply, sheathing his weapon as the building collapses behind him, unfurling from the torrent of dust. Rukia, Uryu and Chad appear beside Ichigo, panting heavily.

'Kurosaki…you've got to…slow down…' Uryu breathes. Ichigo looks over his shoulder and smiles warmly.

'Sorry guys.' Ichigo helps them up, Orihime watching him still in awe before suddenly lunging forwards and hugging him around his chest, the boy taken aback. 'I…Inoue?' Ichigo gulps, his face turning a bright red.

'I don't care how you survived or if you even did!' Inoue shouts him down, the boy startled, Rukia chuckling, Uryu sheepishly rearranging his glasses, Chad remaining still, scratching his head. Finally, Ichigo takes a hold of Inoue's hand and pulls her away from him, staring into her eyes.

'Inoue…I'm glad you're okay. I need you to tell me where Aizen went.' Ichigo asks his face serious now. Inoue stands up now and her knees buckle, Rukia helping her up.

'I can't do that Kurosaki-kun…' she whispers, a sad look on her face now and she looks down towards the ground. Ichigo's eyes widen. 'You…you've worked so hard and you've only just come back!' she begins to cry, tears glistening down her cheeks. 'How can I tell you where he went? He will kill you! I can't send you to your death, Kurosaki-kun!' she sobs and Ichigo sighs heavily, placing a hand on her shoulder.

'Inoue…thank you…' Ichigo says calmly and Inoue blinks, looking up at him. '…but this is what I want. If I can't defeat him, so be it. But look at me, Inoue. I came back specifically to teach that bastard the lesson he deserves. I'm ready for this. This is my choice.' Ichigo whispers to her.

'But, Kurosaki-kun…' Inoue says quietly.

'Inoue…' Ichigo replies. '…I promise I'll win!' She looks up at him and his eyes seem to sparkle. Finally, she smiles and nods.

'I believe you.' Then she turns on the spot, determination lining her eyes now, staring off into the distance. Ichigo looks over her shoulder and out across the horizon, the faint trace of blue still lingering in the air. The wind begins to pick up and the sky darkens, clouds picking up and churning above them. 'This way, Ichigo.' She says at last, her eyes flashing with a newfound resolve. 'Let's go!'

* * *

Aizen looks around him at the many spirits standing in Paradise. He smirks and calmly runs a hand through his hair.

'Who should I erase from existence first?' Aizen wonders, his eyes casually observing the crowd.

'Damn you, you bastard!' Shinji barks, staring down at the man, Aizen looking up over his shoulder at the man perching on a pillar.

'Perhaps you've just volunteered yourself, Hirako-san?' Aizen wonders, pivoting on the spot. Suddenly, Kisuke, Isshin and Yoruichi appear in a flash in front of the man, Yoruichi aiming a powerful fist towards her foe, the attack blasting through the air. Aizen simply catches her fist and flings her to the side, the woman flipping over and skidding backwards across the marble, her purple hair falling over her face as she blows it from her eyes.

'We're not letting you take anyone, Aizen.' Isshin growls, flexing his muscles imposingly.

'Even if you're destroyed from all matter?' Aizen sighs, smiling horribly. 'At least let people remember you, Kurosaki Isshin. Or would you rather they couldn't at all?' He begins to advance again, but Isshin stays in his place, Kisuke doing the same, Gin appearing beside them.

'Ichimaru…' Kisuke whispers, the silver haired man nodding simply.

'How amusing. Everyone gathered here to stop me. But you must realise you can't, it's futile.' Aizen asks everyone in a facetious tone. Yamamoto slams his cane into the floor, the villain's attention caught.

'Your insubordination will not be tolerated, you cocky brat!' Yamamoto booms, a dangerous aura building up around him.

'Insubordination? I have already ascended to a level far above yours, Genryuusai-san.' Aizen closes his eyes as if to pity the man. 'You all look so pathetic, barking apparently intimidating words at me, when I know you are all at my mercy.' Aizen turns back to Kisuke, the man staring at him. 'Isn't that right, Kisuke?'

'We will all stand against you, Sosuke, until the end. Even if it means we are all erased from existence, we will not let you get away with this.' Kisuke scowls, Aizen rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

'Why does this all just feel like one big diversion?' Aizen wonders, looking up at the sky. Suddenly, he spots someone close in on Isshin, wrapping her arms around his, the two holding hands. 'Well I never…' Aizen whispers, narrowing his eyes at Masaki Kurosaki, the woman emerging from the light, her long orange hair blowing gently beside her husband. Her eyes are full of fear, but at the same time, a similar determination seen in her son after her.

'Aizen…' she hisses, her voice full of hatred. '…why are you desecrating us even further? Was removing us from life not victory enough for a heart as black as yours?' she ponders, Aizen flicking some hair from his face.

'You completely misunderstand me, Masaki.' He chortles to himself. 'You paint me as some kind of inhuman monster, but really…' Aizen stares at her, his eyes gleaming and she suddenly feels weak, her hair whipping around her. '…I'm just a god, fashioning his world.' Isshin reaches out and holds his wife up around her waist.

'Masaki!' he cries out, the woman coming to again, panting heavily, sweat running down her face. Isshin looks up, a manic grin spreading out across Aizen's face. Slowly, Aizen brings his sword out around him and begins to stride over to the two of them.

'I think I've found a better way to start things off…' Aizen says slyly, watching Masaki breath slowly. Isshin gasps and stands in front of her, his arms wide out protectively.

'You bastard! You get away from her this instant!' Isshin roars, aiming a hefty fist for Aizen, the man unfazed as the attack screams towards him.

'Isshin! Look out!' Urahara cries out in despair, Aizen catching Isshin's hand and cracking him across the face, the black haired man crashing down onto the floor and rolling away, falling limp, Masaki crying out in horror. Aizen strides over and towers over Masaki, the woman looking up into his eyes, his face contorting with madness and a thirst for power. Kisuke and Yoruichi dart forwards, Isshin looking up, blood running down his forehead.

'MASAKI!' he screams as Aizen raises his sword, the blade gleaming in the light.

'It begins!' he laughs and whips his sword downwards. Suddenly, behind him there is a colossal explosion and the ceiling appears to cave in, a plume of dust and smoke spewing out across the marble halls. Aizen turns his head slowly, narrowing at the reams of smoke barrelling into the halls as a figure appears in the dust, hooded and cloaked, his black, fiery cloak whipping out around him as he stands up, tall in the debris.

'Sorry…' Ichigo whispers, looking up from under the hood. '…I'm just glad I made it in time.'


	34. Unholy Reunion

Hi! There's about two chapters left to go after this one! I am looking forward to finishing, but I have loved this fic all the same and I hope you've enjoyed it too! Thank you to ThroughTheGalaxies and X-Burner 27 for their latest reviews! Please keep them coming!

* * *

_**Unholy Reunion **_

Ichigo straightens up, his black cape swirling around him. Aizen watches the boy through narrowed eyes, Masaki staring in awe at the shrouded figure. Isshin watches from the floor, his eyes wide with shock.

'_Did…did he master it?_' Isshin wonders to himself when the hooded figure turns to him slowly.

'What're you doing on the floor, dad?' Ichigo asks simply, Isshin scowling before breaking out into a warm smile, his son doing the same under his hood. Kisuke watches from the sides, his green eyes bulging as he looks down at his hand, the garb on his arm trembling.

'_This reiatsu…what on earth? Is this the power of Meigetsu?_' Kisuke looks on as Aizen turns on the spot to face Ichigo, the boy standing with his arms by his side. Aizen slowly lowers his sword, a look of confusion plastered to his face.

'Are you…Kurosaki Ichigo?' Aizen whispers, squinting a little, furrowing his brow. Ichigo reaches up to his face and clasps the cape around his neck.

'Why don't you see for yourself?' he whispers before clutching it and pulling it all off in one swooping motion, the black cape whipping around him as he is revealed, Aizen's eyes widening. Ichigo stands, taller than before, with shoulder length bright orange hair. His eyes are tired, but still, strong and vibrant, one iris black, the other one red. His features appear to be more defined and on his chin there is noticeable stubble. He wears a cape around his neck, attached together by a raised collar which sits on his left shoulder, a jet black shoulder pad running down his back, the lilac cloak billowing out from beneath it.

Beneath his cape he wears the standard kimono, black and tied around the waist by a white obi sash. From the sash, many pieces of scroll dangle, held on by pieces of string, each with something written on them. His sandals are now jet black and form like webbing over the top of his feet, his arms hidden by black gauntlets, decorated in a similar fashion to the sheathe hanging by his side. The black cape of Zangetsu forms the sword in the sheathe and Ichigo reaches down to it slowly with a gauntleted hand. Aizen's eyes are wide as Ichigo draws his sword, the jet black blade gleaming in the light.

'So, Aizen…' Ichigo whispers, Aizen raising a hand slowly, stammering. '…are you ready? Are you prepared? Don't look back. Don't hesitate.' Ichigo says simply, Aizen cursing under his breath and whipping his sword out in front of him. Ichigo's eyes suddenly flare into life and he takes a step forwards.

'Let's go.' He says and he blasts forwards, a swirl of blue left in his wake. Aizen barely has time to open his mouth as Ichigo is upon him, swinging downwards, aiming for Sosuke's neck.

'Impos-!' Aizen chokes, slashing his way upwards and he connects with Ichigo's sword, sparks of blue shooting out around them, forming delicate patterns in the sky before dissipating into the air. Behind him, the marble floors behind Aizen split and crack, forming chasms in the ground but the man's face presents a cruel sneer once again. 'Surprised? Or perhaps, belittled, by the fact I just stopped your blade?' Ichigo nods in response.

'Yeah, you did good to stop that one.' Ichigo says, but then his eyes flash and he grins. 'But what about the ones before that?' Aizen's eyes shoot open as blood spurts out of his body in all manner of directions. Isshin cheers almost involuntarily and everyone looks on when, suddenly, Aizen's body explodes, shattering like glass, Ichigo's eyes wide as the man reappears behind him, panting. Ichigo turns slowly.

'You _are_ good.' He says, Aizen cursing, moving some brown hair from his face. Aizen stands up straighter and holds out a hand in front of him, smirking again.

'Even with the newfound power of Meigetsu, which is undeniably great, you are no match for the godlike powers of my Kyoka Suigetsu.' Aizen boasts, Ichigo just watching him bluntly. Aizen then scoffs. 'I'm not even going to question how you returned. It is all meaningless, all the same.' Finally, Ichigo looks away from him and turns to the others, watching them slowly. Then he smiles at Masaki, the woman watching him intently.

'Ichigo…' she whispers, Isshin taking her hand. Ichigo nods and turns back to Aizen, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

'Aizen…' Ichigo says indifferently. '…let's do this someplace else. I don't want my mum seeing me beat someone up.' At this, Aizen forces a nasty chuckle.

'You fool, Kurosaki Ichigo. My leaving would defeat the purpose of my even being here. And that is to erase all of these pathetic fools from existence. Never fear…perhaps I will let your mother live long enough to see you di-!' Aizen begins but Ichigo suddenly appears in front of him in a crackle of blue light, the villain gasping as Ichigo brings back his fist and lands a massive punch in Aizen's chest, the man choking. He is flung back across the hallway, screaming across the marble floors.

'_If I can just…get my footing…!_' Aizen curses, attempting to stop himself but he crashes through a far wall, dust and debris pouring out as Ichigo lands on some nearby debris, his purple cape whipping up behind him as he lands neatly, looking up at Aizen as the villain emerges from the gaping hole in the wall. Ichigo lifts his sword and the two stare at each other. 'Alright, Kurosaki Ichigo. I understand perfectly. Perhaps I will confess to having underestimated you all this time. However you must understand. Whilst you may now possess a heightened physical strength, I will still destroy you in terms of, well...' Aizen whispers, narrowing his eyes, the greedy gleam in them shining. '…_everything else._' With that, Aizen vanishes and reappears in the air behind Ichigo; the boy looking over his shoulder as the man disappears again and again, becoming a blur on the sky, spurts of dust shooting up on the ground, signalling where he had just been.

'Can you hope to keep up?' the villain's voice echoes across the halls. Ichigo looks around him, his orange hair falling over his eyes as he suddenly twists on the spot and reaches out with a covered hand, Aizen stopping fast and swinging violently towards the boy. 'Your hand? You fool! You conceite-!' Aizen begins, only for Ichigo to catch the sword in his palm, a mere trickle of blood dripping down his palm, the villain's brown eyes bulging in horror. Ichigo lifts his sword in the air and brings it crashing down, the attack slicing Aizen down the chest, the man spluttering as he chokes, Ichigo's eyes visibly burning behind the ferocious attack. Aizen keels backwards before vanishing, reappearing someway away atop a white pillar, panting, only a small amount of blood running down his chest.

'Whoa!' Ichigo exclaims, Aizen raising an eyebrow impatiently. 'You really are tough!' Ichigo throws his hair back, eyeing the man. Aizen watches Ichigo, the boy standing, his sleek katana in his hand, the scrolls flailing from his sash. His face is half hidden by the large collar on one side and his eyes flash in the glare of the marble. Ichigo vanishes, pushing up off of the floor, sparks of blue light spinning around beneath him. Aizen leaps upwards, the two coiling up into the air, clashing blades back and forth, Sosuke beginning to sweat as he pushes against Ichigo, the boy grimacing.

'_Is this the power of Meigetsu at work here? If so…I can beat it!_' Aizen thinks to himself, breaking away and landing a heavy kick on Ichigo's shoulder, the boy spluttering as he kicked downwards towards the ground. He flips over in the air and lands hard on the ground, his head snapping sharply to look up into the sky, Aizen flying downwards, his hand above his head. 'Sokatsui!' he cries, flinging a ball of blue flame towards Ichigo. The boy slices straight through it, the attack exploding on either side of him and he pounces upwards, locking blades with Aizen again, the two smashing against one another before Ichigo suddenly reaches out and grabs Aizen's sword again, pulling the man towards him with a great haul.

'_Wha-!_' Aizen gasps as Ichigo aims to stab him in the chest, his blade striking forwards. At the last second, a grin spreads over Sosuke's face and he shatters, Ichigo gasping as the man crackles into view behind him, Kurosaki turning on the spot as Aizen swings outwards. Ichigo turns and kicks off of the blade, Aizen's arms flinging up above his head as he recoils backwards. '_Damn! The boy's reflexes…they're incredible!_' Aizen curses, flipping over as Ichigo slams his foot down in the air, drawing his sword around him, his eyes glossing blue.

'Getsuga…' he whispers, a colossal blue aura covering the blade. Aizen grits his teeth and whips his sword out in front of him as the wave of energy screams into life, Ichigo pulling his sword forwards, summoning a bright burst of blue energy. '…Tenshou!' Ichigo roars, sending the arc of power rushing towards Aizen.

'Don't mock me!' Aizen cries, spinning his sword in his fingers, the attack slicing into it, whirring and shooting off of the edge of the blade as he twists and spins the sword rapidly. Finally, Aizen hits the attack way with a laugh of triumph, the blue blast careening into a wall and exploding, shooting lights across the sky. 'What do you think, Kurosaki?' Aizen sneers, his brown hair whipping around his face as he dives forwards, the two of them locking blades amidst blue fires, the lights dancing around them. Aizen hits Ichigo aside, the boy turning and skidding away, cursing. Aizen holds his arms out and chuckles, his eyes burning a deep purple in the flames. 'Don't you think it's time you bowed to me?'

'Ha!' Ichigo laughs, cutting through the fires with a swing of his blade. 'You're a funny guy!' Ichigo lunges for him, but Aizen smirks and Ichigo is suddenly caught in a blue web of energy, Aizen tilting his head back, a sinister look in his eyes.

'Tsuriboshi!' Aizen chuckles. The web shoots through the flames, latching onto the floor and the walls around them, Ichigo struggling in the centre. 'Now, I will entangle you in a pit of Kido and watch you squirm from within the very depths of Kisuke Urahara's creation!' Aizen clicks his fingers and whips his arms around him, golden sparkles forming in his hands, chains of light springing towards the trapped boy.

'Sajo Sabaku!' Sosuke jeers, the chains binding Ichigo even further. 'To escape this pit of despair, you would have to have the power of a god! You would have to have strength unmatched! You would have to have-…' Aizen begins, holding his arms up only to stop in his tracks as a blue light unfurls from within Ichigo, the boy screaming hungrily as the bindings around him begin to tear and split like fabric, flying off of him as he flexes his muscles, his orange hair hanging down, obscuring his face. At last, Ichigo bursts out of the Kido, his arms out by his side as the blue and gold lights rain down around them, Aizen standing, almost sheepishly, his arms by his side.

'That's…' he whispers. '…that's…that's NOT POSSIBLE FOR A MEASLY HUMAN!' Aizen screams all of a sudden, summoning red balls of light into his hands and flinging them at Ichigo, the boy looking over at him calmly. Ichigo catches the first one and shatters it before throwing the second back. It collides with the third in mid air and they explode, a swath of red light covering the battlefield. A towering wall of rolling dust swamps the area and Aizen covers his face with his arm, squinting through the shadows and smoke. Suddenly, Ichigo bursts out of the top, shooting overhead, Aizen spinning on his foot. Immediately Ichigo is before him and the two lock blades, dust blasting up around them.

'I see you, Aizen Sosuke!' Ichigo grins broadly, Aizen snarling.

'You…you think you've won? YOU THINK YOU'VE GOT THE BETTER OF ME, HUMAN?' Aizen roars, pushing against Ichigo's sword. The two crack weapons, steel against steel, sparks flying across the glossy ground. Finally, Aizen kicks back and stands a maniacal grin on his face, his hair messy across his eyes. 'This is the power of Meigetsu? How disappointing. Here I thought you were going to try and defeat me!' Ichigo rushes forwards however and swings downwards, Aizen ducking and weaving out of the way before Kurosaki slices outwards, a blue blast screaming across the battlefield before slamming into the floor, reams of smoke piling out of the marble ground. Ichigo runs at Aizen, stabbing his sword into the marble and pulling it alongside him, bolts of blue light shooting out of the split following him, the ground suddenly rising up as they lock blades against the sky, an explosion of fire and reiatsu catapulting around them.

'Why do you have to do this, Kurosaki Ichigo?' Aizen asks a dark leer on his face as they push against each other, his white robe billowing out behind him, tattered and ripped at the bottom, Ichigo's lilac cloak whipping around in the wind.

'What the hell are you talking about?' Ichigo wonders. Aizen looks on solemnly now, the wind catching their hair.

'Why do you have to fight? I am king of this world, the cause is already lost.' Aizen replies, Ichigo growling.

'I have to fight to protect my friends! I have to fight to restore things to the way they were!' Ichigo roars, smashing against Aizen, the man chuckling ominously. A shadow darkens Aizen's face as he looks down at Ichigo, his eyes alive with villainy.

'_They way they were_? But, Kurosaki Ichigo…' Aizen whispers now, hissing the words. '…this is how they've _always _been for you!' he laughs and Ichigo leaps away, the fires raining down around them, torching the floor. Ichigo straightens up and places both hands on the hilt of his sword. Aizen lifts a hand in front of himself, grinning.

'Liar, I think I know my own life.' Ichigo curses.

'Better than I do, you mean?' Aizen says, Ichigo's eyes widening. 'I speak the truth. There's no need to look at me like that. My words are not laced with venom. Not long after your sisters were born, I killed your father. From there onwards, your life has been devoted to the attempted killing of me. Surely you must realise that Kisuke Urahara and the others have merely trained you to fight and kill? All for the purpose of stopping me.' Ichigo stops, his hands suddenly shaking. The hilt rattles; the noise is loud in his ears.

'You know I speak the truth. From the moment Yoruichi Shihoin rescued you from that burning building, you trained in the forests. You neglected all other aspects of life. Training…' Aizen whispers, his voice on the wind now. '…is all you know.' Ichigo swallows hard. He tries to think back. All he can remember is the clashing of swords, or the screaming of battle cries. The endless transformations he has had to endure. The inner turmoil. Ichigo grasps his face with his hand.

'Meigetsu is certainly impressive. But it is not of your own making. Urahara and the others, including your parents, bred you like a pig to the slaughter. Your life has only ever had one meaning. The destruction of me.' Aizen says, revelling in Ichigo's cold sweat, the boy's eyes shaking. 'Those _friends_? Mere tools. Merely hurdles to ensure you progressed perfectly.' Aizen continues, Ichigo looking up at him at last.

'But it didn't all go to plan, you bastard!' Ichigo barks. 'What about Gin, what about the destruction of the Hogyoku? You can't say that everything has gone your way!' Aizen bluntly nods.

'True. Of course you are correct. And I will not pretend you haven't annoyed me. Your conquest of my followers was certainly entertaining. But now I am entertaining this simple thought…' Aizen whispers, Ichigo listening intently as the man's eyes stare into his soul, the boy standing, now feeling completely at his foe's mercy. '…if you yourself never wished for such unimaginable power, now, where it matters most, how on earth can you ever hope to kill me with it?' Ichigo gasps. 'It was lent to you. You were expected to take the title of Meigetsu and deliver with it. No questions asked. You are nothing more than a puppet of death…' Aizen sneers, Ichigo looking down at his hands in horror.

'DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, ICHIGO!' someone shrieks from across the marble hall and Ichigo looks up, his long, orange hair flung back down his shoulders, his red and black eyes searching the room. Leaping in from the same entrance Ichigo arrived, Rukia, Inoue, Chad and Uryu land on the glossy floor, panting, their hair strewn across their faces, Rukia's eyes burning into Ichigo's.

'You know more than fighting! You have friends! Friends who will always be here for you!' she screams, Ichigo's eyes lighting up.

_'__Yo. What's your name?' Ichigo asked, the girl fumbling with her hands._

_'__I…Inoue Orihime…' she whispered._

_'That's right.' Ichigo said to himself, his back to the girl. 'I rescued you without even knowing your name. I don't care about your powers. I don't care about what you are. All I know is I will protect you…Inoue!' _

* * *

_'What will you do now Uryu?' Inoue asked, the boy looking down at the tear in his uniform._

_'I have nowhere to go. I suppose I will train my abilities somewhere and attempt to learn what I would have been taught here…' he lamented. Then, the sun is overcast and a shadow looms down across Uryu, the boy looking up into Ichigo's eyes, the orange haired boy grinning down at him._

_'Come with us.' Ichigo said suddenly._

* * *

_'Hold on.' He said quickly, Ichigo looking over the front of the wagon. In front of them was a colossal chasm, at least one hundred feet in depth, the gleam of Urahara's spherical observatory calling out to them in the middle of it. Kurosaki leaned out, cupping his hands around his mouth._

_'ARE YOU FREAKIN' INSANE?' he cried, Sado giving him a casual thumbs up._

_'I've done this before.' Sado said._

_'How many times!' Ichigo called out, Sado thinking to himself slowly as he ran._

_'I don't know, maybe once.'_

_'…what?' Ichigo stuttered, his eye twitching._

Rukia watches Ichigo with everyone else. The boy slowly smiles and nods to her and she smiles back.

'Thank you…everyone…' he smiles, straightening up to face Aizen again, an ugly look spreading across the villain's face. 'Well Aizen, I've been thinking about what you just said. Really, it's very good, not bad advice.' Aizen looks taken aback. 'I've known all this time that everyone has been relying on me to do this. You really think that I'm going to let them down at the last, crucial hour because of some crap you spout? Heck…' Ichigo grins broadly, his eyes glowing. '…here I thought you were going to try and defeat me!'

'You…' Aizen scowls. Ichigo pulls his sword over his head in a wide arc, a trail of blue following it silkily.

'I reckon it's about time to show you the true power of Meigetsu.' Ichigo announces, Aizen stepping back instinctively.

'_The true power? What, but, how? I thought I was fighting the true power!_' Sweat is running down his face now and he lifts his sword as Ichigo is swamped in a fiery blue aura, his orange hair writhing around his face, his eyes shimmering. Ichigo lifts his other hand and Aizen runs at him, his sword poised. 'I won't let you!' he snaps, Ichigo looking down at him as he is suddenly shrouded in a silky veil of power, Aizen shielding his eyes as dust and light curve around Ichigo. At last, a new blade bursts out of the cocoon, slicing it in half down the middle, Aizen trying to see through the blinding light.

'A new…weapon?' he chokes, Ichigo emerging from it. 'No…' Aizen whispers, suddenly realising as Ichigo comes into view, his black katana slung across his shoulder in one hand, a piercing white katana in the other. '…_two swords!_' he splutters, his eyes wide open in shock, Ichigo's hair falling across his shoulders, his eyes now a crystal blue, the stubble still on his chin, a wide grin spreading across his face. Ichigo brings them both around him, flexing his fingers on the hilts.

'Alright everyone…' Ichigo whispers to himself. '…here I go.' With that, he springs forwards, the white sword out in front of him, slashing down upon Aizen's weapon. Aizen breaks away and swipes outwards, Ichigo blocking him with the black sword. Ichigo leaps up into the air and slams both swords into the ground, a black surge of energy streaking towards Aizen, the man slicing it in two, only for Ichigo to be behind him, swinging at his foe.

'Damn!' Aizen chokes, the white blade cutting into his shoulder, blood spurting out and splattering onto the floor. Sosuke edges forwards, locking swords with Ichigo's pearly white blade. 'Where is this strength coming from? A sole blade cannot augment your power that greatly!' Aizen cries, his hair plastered to his forehead as he pants, worried and desperate. Ichigo however twists the sword in his hand and hits Aizen away, the two of them skidding apart.

'You idiot…' Ichigo mutters, Aizen's lip curling with rage. Ichigo straightens up and looks his two blades over. He lifts the white one to eye level, Aizen watching carefully. '…this white blade is the result of all of my transition stages.' He then lifts the black one. 'This black blade is the result of all of my mature stages. So you see I'm not just fighting you with Meigetsu, but with _all _of my forms.' At this, Ichigo jumps at his foe, both swords rose above his head and he cries out, swinging the black one downwards, Aizen blocking it and then striking out against the white sword, sparks flying. They dance around each other, smashing blades, chunks of the floor exploding up around them as energy shoots from their weapons. Aizen struggles against Ichigo, the boy spinning around and around, Aizen being battered as he attempts to defend against the whirlwind of attacks.

'_Impossible…it's literally impossible…_' Aizen thinks to himself, pouncing up into the air, Ichigo taking off after him, his swords out behind him. '_…I ascended to something great, to something beyond human…my time in the university taught me that there were heights that needed to be reached…barriers that needed to be broken…_' Aizen says in his head as he clashes blades with Ichigo, the two cutting away at one another, blood spurting out of Ichigo's arm, the boy continuing onwards relentlessly. '_…afterwards, I lost myself in the arts of Hogyoku, and became a changed being, the power I felt was entirely new. And then, just recently, I was reborn through the abilities of the Hogyoku itself and was awash with newfound strength…not even the strongest of the Seireitei could touch me anymore…so why?_' Aizen curses, blood spewing from his shoulder.

'_Why does this boy have the strength to repel me?_' Aizen ponders, panicking as he stares into Ichigo's glowing eyes, the boy's resolve burning through. Finally, Ichigo slashes upwards, smashing Aizen's sword from his hand, the blade spiralling through the air. Aizen's brown eyes seem to cry out as Ichigo lifts his black sword and brings it down, striking Sosuke down the front, blood splashing out and onto the floor as the villain is flung downwards from the sky and smashes hard onto the ground below, a torrent of dust spouting upwards. From the sidelines, Chad punches the air, Orihime crying out and the others gather, watching Ichigo standing in the air triumphantly, a small, cheeky smile on his face.

'Show that bastard what your training was for, Ichigo!' Rukia exclaims, Ichigo holding his fist up in the air. Isshin watches, Masaki in his arms, the woman's eyes glistening as they fill up with tears and she wipes them away, smiling at her son, the boy standing in the sky.

'He's actually going to do it…' Kisuke says, an unavoidable smile creeping across his face. All of a sudden, Aizen bursts out of the smoke, his gown stained a sickly red down the front, the man's eyes obscured by his hair as he clasps his knees, breathing heavily. Ichigo's friends cheer from the sidelines and suddenly the villain looks up, whipping his hand around him.

'SILENCE! ALL OF YOU!' he barks, his eyes bulging. The spirits stop and watch him, the man swinging his arm around him as he staggers on his feet, his face drenched in sweat and blood, his mouth lolling open as he pants, attempting to collect his breath. 'You…you think this…_human_ has the strength to defeat me? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!' Aizen cries, turning to look up at Ichigo, an insurmountable hatred in his eyes, Ichigo merely looking down at him through soft, pitying eyes.

'Aizen…' Ichigo whispers, shaking his head.

'Just stop this.' Rukia says bluntly, taking a defiant step forwards, the villain looking up at her menacingly. 'Don't you see? Ichigo has you beaten. You're cornered. It's time to give it up, Aizen.' Aizen however blinks, staring at her through crazed eyes.

'Give it up?' Aizen repeats dumbly. 'Do you realise how long have I planned this? How much of my life I have dedicated to this?' he whispers, the anger boiling in his voice. Suddenly, he lifts his head and throws it back like an animal howling at the moon, his brown hair flying backwards, his eyes throbbing. 'DO YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LET SOME PATHETIC HUMAN RUIN IT ALL NOW?' he vanishes suddenly, reappearing beside Rukia, stepping slowly past her, the girl gasping as the breath escapes her, her eyes bulging.

'Rukia!' Ichigo cries out but blood erupts from the girl's body, from her waist to her shoulder, her eyes dilating as Aizen strolls past her, her body hitting the ground with a thud, Inoue dashing over to her. Ichigo lands heavily on the floor and runs at Aizen, dragging his swords on either side of him, his face suddenly twisted with anger. 'AIZEN!' he bellows, thrusting his sword downwards, plunging it into Aizen's back, the man choking on blood, coughing it up and down his chin.

'Where are you aiming?' a cold voice trickles down Ichigo's spine and he watches in horror as the Aizen he impaled shatters, Inoue's body on the end of his sword, blood glistening grotesquely on the blade's end.

'I…I…I…' Ichigo stammers, turning, the real Aizen slashing him across the face, Ichigo screaming out as blood hits the floor and he collapses, Inoue falling to the ground beside Rukia. Aizen watches the three of them on the ground, Uryu and Chad running towards him, their weapons raised. Ichigo's opens his eyes amidst the blood and sees them come rushing forwards. 'DON'T MOVE!' he screams but he watches as they are cut down, Aizen turning on the spot, his white coat billowing out behind him as they fall in a shower of blood and Ichigo hears their thuds beside him on the cold marble.

'It's a shame really…' Aizen sighs, running a hand through his hair as he looks down at Ichigo on the floor, the boy squirming. '…really, I thought you had potential.' Aizen sheathes his sword with a click and turns, examining some of his wounds. 'To think you could be fooled so easily…' Aizen grins, turning to look out across the ruinous hall. '…is simply disappointing.' Slowly, he reaches into his pocket and Ichigo looks up from the floor as Aizen draws something and it gleams, a fragment of purple glass.

'That's…!' Ichigo chokes and Aizen holds it up in the air proudly.

'A shard of the Hogyoku! Yes, it should be enough.' Aizen whispers coolly. Ichigo watches in horror as the man rams the shard into his stomach, choking and coughing up blood, but when it hits the glossy floor, Ichigo notices it is a purple colour. Aizen buckles over, gargling and choking, clutching his throat as the piece of the Hogyoku appears to pulsate, covering Aizen in a sickly purple glow. Then, from behind him, he is swamped in a wing of white substance, the Hogyoku shard covering him in a flowing white netting, the light shooting out around him as he cries, his coughing drowned out by the substance.

'W…what the hell is this?' Ichigo splutters, attempting to sit up, blood running down his face as Aizen steps out of the purple and white mess of light and energy, towering over Ichigo and the others now, staring down at them through glassy purple eyes. He is covered in some kind of body fitting armour, bone white in colour, though half of his face is on shown, the substance bubbling and still moving around the Hogyoku shard, which remains protruding from his stomach. His face is half encased in a white shell, which appears to partially merge with his brown hair, his lower half hidden behind rows of skeletal teeth. From his shoulders, hardened sections of the substance jut outwards and his arms seem to be covered in gauntlets, grey chains hanging from his forearms. Ichigo notices that beneath his armour there appears to be a faint purple glow.

Gone is the billowing gown. Now the suit is far more form fitting and it looks as if he could have been wearing a simple white kimono, had it not been for the arms.

'Ah…' Aizen breathes his voice now rattling and metallic. '…so this is the true power of Hogyoku! One can only begin to imagine the divine powers I would have been endowed with should I have kept it all!'

'Why…?' Ichigo stammers, Aizen looking down at him, his body cracking and creaking whenever he moves.

'To destroy a spirit in Paradise, one must have more than a normal blade. The Hogyoku, the 'Breakdown Sphere', can break down the bonds that hold a spirit in place with the memories and minds of those who remain. So, in order to wipe them from existence, one must kill them with a Hogyoku endued blade. But…' Aizen says, lifting his arm, revealing his blade to now be fusing with his hand, white strands of goo attaching them to the metal itself. '…why have just the blade when you can have the entire thing?' Slowly, Ichigo stands to his feet again, collecting his weapons.

'You're insane…' Ichigo breathes slowly, his eyes flashing. '…I will defeat you!' However, he doesn't want to look behind him. The sights of his friends on the floor, bleeding. He listens to himself threaten Aizen, but now, he simply cannot feel the resolve. Aizen lifts his sword into the air and chuckles.

'You were an interesting distraction. True, you once did have the upper hand over me in this little tussle of ours. However, you must understand that only I can be a god. You may have escalated, but never did you ascend. You fought well, gallantly in fact, but in the end, reality had to intervene. Never did you stand a chance against me.' Aizen grins behind his mask, holding his sword high, the metal shimmering. 'It's over, Kurosaki Ichigo!' Aizen cries out. Suddenly, a blade bursts through his chest, blood and white substance splattering across the floor. Ichigo looks up, shocked, Aizen turning, choking, his hand wrapping around the blade.

'Y…you? What the hell are you doing here?' he splutters as the figure comes into view.


	35. Climax and Annihilation of the World

Heyyy! Writing this nearly killed me, but, it's done. There's one chapter left after this. Thank you everyone so much who has stayed, supported, reviewed and everything else this fic. It's been a blast and I appreciate it so much. Thank you to ThroughTheGalaxies and X-Burner 27 for their last reviews! Thank you!

* * *

_**Climax and Annihilation of the World**_

Aizen stands, his back arched as a sword sticks him through the chest, the white substance coating his body clasping the metal like a parasite. He curses, staggering on the spot, his brown hair rolling down his face. Reaching forwards, he grabs the sword in his hand and clenches it, before turning his head to see the figure step into view behind him. Ichigo's eyes widen in surprise and Aizen splutters.

'You! What the hell are you doing here?' he growls.

'Ha!' the figure barks, whipping his sword out his foe, Aizen doubling over, blood pattering across the floor beneath him. 'You owe me a fight, Kurosaki!' Ichigo watches as Grimmjow sheathes his sword slowly, his face turning down from maniacal grin to a solemn watch as Aizen spins round to meet him.

'G…Grimmjow!' he curses, his fingers claw like as he seems to grasp the air. Grimmjow looks over at the man with blue eyes, his hair blowing softly in the wind. Finally, he points a blaming finger at Aizen.

'The rest of us are here to, except Ulquiorra after what you did to him. I've gotta say Aizen…' Grimmjow chuckles, flashing the man a toothy grin. '…you're not a popular guy.' Aizen straightens up as Grimmjow looks over the man's shoulder to stare Ichigo in the eyes. 'You're lookin' strong Kurosaki! So what the hell were you doing bowing on the floor to this dickhead? Didn't I tell you to crush him so we could have our battle here?' Grimmjow roars, his face angry now. Ichigo's eyes widen.

_'__Screw it. Beat Aizen kid. Bring that asshole down a couple of notches.__' Grimmjow's eyes flashed open for the last few seconds, Ichigo still standing, solemn, a look of reluctance on his face._

_'Kurosaki Ichigo!' Grimmjow screamed to him, the churning sound of the blast still racking their ears as Grimmjow, merely a face and a shoulder remaining now, barked out to him with a wide and cheeky grin. 'Kick Aizen's ass! Then get back to the other side and give me a real fight!' At this, Ichigo's lips turned up into a small smile and he brushed some of his white hair aside, his blue eyes lighting up._

_'You got it.' He said simply, the little emotion he had left in him escaping his tongue._

Aizen watches Grimmjow, the brown haired man's eyes warping with hatred.

'You treacherous peasant…!' Aizen says scornfully. 'How the hell did you get that sword in here? Such a move is ill-…' Sosuke begins but Grimmjow merely laughs him down, shaking his mane.

'HA! You think I give a shit about the illegality of a situation?' Grimmjow howls, pulling his sword in front of his body. 'Let's go, Kurosaki! The first one to put this arrogant son of a bitch down gets to attack first in our fight!' Grimmjow screams, Ichigo's face creeping across with a smile, but then he remembers those behind him and he turns. However, Kisuke Urahara is kneeling over them all, their bodies encased in beautiful realms of light.

'I've got this, Ichigo. They will be fine. Go!' Urahara cries and Ichigo nods to him, turning back to face Aizen. Ichigo lifts his swords in front of him and spins them around, Aizen watching the two fighters smugly.

'Here's something you probably didn't know…' Aizen says calmly. '…my Hogyoku augmented suit gives me a full range of new abilities. Whatever chance you once had at victory is long gone. I will have no more openings.' With that, he vanishes on the spot, purple light flashing around him, Ichigo and Grimmjow backing up against each other, Grimmjow snarling as Aizen flitters around them, after images of the villain being left in his wake.

'Behold! My Hogyoku augmented suit even allows me this! Absolute transgression of the sound barrier itself!' Aizen laughs as multiple Aizen clones make their way towards the two fighters, noise completely dispelled from the area in a moment of surreal tranquillity. Ichigo merely steps forwards however and holds out his two swords, one on either side and begins to spin round slowly before picking up speed, becoming quickly a tornado of black and white reiatsu, a loud screeching sound heard before he disappears altogether, Aizen watching in horror as his clones shatter upon the ground. '_He…he broke the light barrier?_' Sosuke curses, leaping away as Ichigo returns to the field, his hair strewn across his face, the boy panting.

'I'm ready for anything you've got Aizen. You're not going to hurt my friends again.' Ichigo warns him, Aizen cursing. Suddenly, Grimmjow appears behind the villain and aims an attack at his back, Aizen turning and grabbing his sword, a cruel sneer on his face.

'This is a battle of the gods. I'm not sure what you're doing here.' Aizen slices Grimmjow's chest with his bare hand, the blue haired man spluttering, blood spilling from his chest as he is flung backwards. Aizen turns, only for Ichigo to blitz past him, the man stumbling backwards as Ichigo twists on the spot, a wave of dust blasting out from around him as he runs at Aizen now, the brown haired villain readying himself as Ichigo aims to run him through with both swords.

'Kyaaah!' Ichigo roars, impaling Aizen on both swords, only for the body to explode, the real Aizen appearing quickly behind Ichigo and swiping out at him. Ichigo turns but Grimmjow leaps in the way, locking blades with Sosuke, the villain raising his eyebrows.

'Ho?' he chuckles, Grimmjow cursing, almost bowing beneath the enemy's crushing strength. Finally, Aizen pushes him aside and the man rolls over and flips upwards, landing beside Ichigo. Blood is running from his mouth and he wipes it away, panting, sweating dripping down his face. Ichigo looks over at him, concern in his eyes.

'Grimmjow…you don't have to do this…' Ichigo whispers but Grimmjow spits at the floor.

'Ha! Spare me your pity Kurosaki! Just focus on him. Don't let him out of your sight. Use all that damn power you built up in training!' Grimmjow purrs before rushing forwards, Aizen standing, a sly grin on his face, awaiting the two of them to come to him. Grimmjow leaps off of the ground, soaring overhead, Aizen unmoved from his position as Grimmjow flips over him, swinging his sword behind him, clashing blades with the villain before he even hits the floor.

'Back again?' Aizen leers.

'Your little orb has given you some interesting clothes!' Grimmjow laughs crazily, but the strain is evident in his face. Ichigo suddenly appears in the air behind Aizen, his swords out by his side. Aizen plants a heavy kick in Grimmjow's chest, the man spluttering as he is flung backwards across the hall, Aizen twisting, Ichigo smashing him with his black sword, the two of them flying backwards.

'And here's the real challenge.' Aizen says simply, eyeing Ichigo up and down. Ichigo merely kicks off of him and reaches out with one of his hands, his white sword disappearing into the air. Aizen gasps as Ichigo grabs his new, white collar, the substance hardened now to feel like bone. Ichigo speeds up into the air, the crushing weight of the rise pushing down on Aizen. '_Wha…what is this?_' Aizen thinks as Ichigo flips over and with all his might, throws Aizen back down to the ground.

'_Shit! I can't sort out my balance in time!_' Aizen curses, his eyes rolling backwards to watch the incoming ground crash into him, the man hitting the floor with a sickening thud, Ichigo reappearing over the dust cloud and summoning his white sword in a burst of light as Aizen reaches out of the smoke and they lock blades again, sparks flying, the dust spinning around them. From behind Aizen, the floor splits, a chasm crafting itself through the halls, pillars collapsing, plumes of dust rolling across the marble. Kisuke appears at the edge of the chaos, watching the two fighters clash, explosions of reiatsu wracking the area, sweat running down his face as his green eyes watch.

'_Paradise is a place of peace. It's not made to sustain battles of this magnitude! With their power…_' Urahara thinks to himself, watching as Ichigo flings Aizen into a wall, the villain crashing into it, bringing down another pillar in a towering pyramid of smoke. '_...they could destroy Paradise! Hurry, Ichigo!_' Aizen emerges from the dust, wiping some blood from his forehead and watching as it dribbles down his arm.

'You seem to have an appetite for destruction.' Aizen observes, standing to his full height again, Ichigo touching down on the floor. Ichigo moves his orange hair from his eyes and Aizen smiles at him. 'Perhaps, you have an unquenchable desire for battle now that your power has accelerated to levels that can match your ambitions? Or…' Aizen whispers, Grimmjow appearing in the background, leaping over the man's shoulder. Aizen's eyes flick behind him and he swings outwards, slicing Grimmjow's arm straight off, the blue haired man watching it shatter and explode. '…you're just a careless fighter.' Ichigo runs at Aizen but the man disappears, a black and purple box of light shooting up, bursting out of the marble floor and encasing Ichigo inside, Grimmjow watching as Ichigo's eyes vanish from sight.

'You bastard…' Grimmjow splutters, cradling the remains of his arm. Aizen turns elegantly, staring down at the man through a hazy purple eye.

'You are already dead. Fighting so haphazardly on Paradise's rules. You should be more careful.' Aizen says softly, feigning sympathy. Grimmjow reaches out for his sword but Aizen steps on it with a white boot, splitting the blade in two directly in the middle. Grimmjow watches in horror as the metal seems to melt away, turning into burnt flakes on the ground before dissipating completely. A long shadow looms over the kneeling Grimmjow and Aizen looks down at him. 'You…-!' suddenly, a loud cracking sound is heard and Aizen spins round, watching as a split, like in glass, runs quickly up the side of the purple box.

'Kurohitsugi.' Aizen whispers and another box forms around the first one, towering over it in sheer size. Finally, he turns back to Grimmjow. 'Why are you fighting me? You don't have a purpose really, do you? You're like an unchained dog, beckoning to some master's call. Even if you were to somehow succeed, they'd never accept you. What reason do you have for turning against me?' Aizen ponders, Grimmjow struggling to breathe, a lot of blood is now leaking from where his arm once was.

'HA!' Grimmjow suddenly barks, Aizen taken aback. 'You think…you think you're so…powerful…but Ichigo will beat you…and then I'll get…my final battle…with that kid. You don't understand…anything, really, do you? You haven't worked at all to get…your strength. That kid…' Grimmjow breathes, staring into Aizen's complacent eyes now. '…that kid's been through hell and back to get his!' However his lament is met with a rough kick to the face, the man choking as he spits out blood, his head slamming onto the floor, Aizen's foot pressing down upon it.

'I have to say this idea of Kurosaki Ichigo's assured victory rather amuses me.' Aizen whispers. 'Why is it? Because he has the power of Meigetsu? No…' Aizen lifts his foot from Grimmjow and pulls his sword up above his head. '…NO ONE HAS THE POWER TO MATCH ME! GOD OF ALL WORLDS!' In a fell swoop he brings his sword down, Grimmjow's eyes widening as he watches his death fly towards him. Suddenly, shards of black glass are flung past Aizen and the man turns, watching in horror as both of his towers of black and purple are torn in half, Ichigo ripping through them both with his bare hand. He vanishes, reappearing beside Aizen, the brown haired villain wheeling around but not before Ichigo grabs Grimmjow and makes off with him.

The two of them flash back into reality, Ichigo lying Grimmjow down on a small, squat white pillar, the man spluttering, and blood trickling around his body. Orihime walks over to them and Ichigo nods, taking the girl's hand.

'Can you save him?' he asks and she nods. He stands to his feet, his orange hair whipping around his face as he turns around, the girl watching him move. 'I've had enough of this. I'm going to end it.' Ichigo vanishes in a crack, Orihime watching him go, summoning a veil of orange warmth around Grimmjow. Ichigo appears again before Kisuke and Isshin, the two of them stepping up to him.

'Kisuke, I know you can't use swords here. However, I need your help.' Ichigo barks, Urahara nodding his head, a small smile spreading across his face.

'You want to use _that_, eh? Alright, we'll give it a shot!' Kisuke looks up, his eyes gleaming. Ichigo and Urahara appear on the battlefield again, Aizen turning to face them, outstretching his arms.

'You kept me waiting. I thought for a moment you had forfeited.' Aizen leers, Ichigo lifting his swords.

'Yeah, sorry.' He says simply. Aizen's lazy gaze shifts over to Urahara.

'Come at me. Whether it's just Kurosaki Ichigo, or everyone here, the outcome will be the same. No…I doubt the outcome was ever in doubt in the first place.' Aizen glares, Kisuke raising his hands in a defensive stance.

'How conceited of you!' he chirps cheerily. Then, he looks up from beneath his hat, his eye glinting mischievously. 'But is it wise to brush off your opponents just yet?' Aizen doesn't answer; instead, he leaps at them, running straight for Kisuke. Ichigo bounds in front of him however and the two of them lock three blades, sparks flying. Aizen pushes down against the boy before skidding away. Kisuke darts to the side, Aizen's eyes following him. Suddenly, Ichigo appears out of a blast of blue light, swinging out at Sosuke, the man dodging narrowly.

'Where are you looking?' Ichigo asks, Aizen batting his attacks away.

'I was merely wondering what game Urahara Kisuke was playing.' Aizen says, Ichigo smashing him up into the air. Aizen turns to Kisuke again and runs at him, Ichigo blocking the attack once more. 'Surely he is more a liability than anything else?' Aizen asks nastily, Ichigo remaining silent. Finally, Aizen breaks away from him, Kisuke moving to another location. Ichigo rushes after Aizen and slams his foot into the rubble, swinging his white sword up behind him.

'Getsuga…' he whispers, his eyes flashing as he swings it, a blinding, colossal white blast of light flung towards Aizen. The brown haired man jumps, avoiding the attack as it explodes. Suddenly, he looks up, Ichigo directly in front of him, his black sword now ebbing with reiatsu. '…Tenshou!' Ichigo screams, a black blast slashing down the front of Aizen, the villain spiralling downwards as the black energy arc hits the floor, severing the marble. Ichigo lands softly atop a protruding piece of stone, his eyes unwavering. 'That wasn't my usual Getsuga Tenshou. In this form it's blue. That was my Getsuga Tenshou split in half. With two swords I can do that.' Ichigo says simply.

'Heh…but then, each arc's power is sliced in two?' Aizen wonders, standing, his hair falling down his face. Ichigo spins the black sword in his fingers.

'Not exactly.' Ichigo says bluntly, Aizen raising an eyebrow. Ichigo looks down at his hands, his eyes drifting dreamily. 'The size and force of my Getsuga Tenshou are determined by the amount of reiatsu I release into it. Usually, I use a fair amount, to get the right effect. But, in the form of Meigetsu, where I have so much reiatsu…' Ichigo whispers. '…I can send two out with alternate amounts of reiatsu, as easy as sending one with a set amount.'

'What are you saying? That one attack could be light, but the follow-up devastating and-…' Aizen begins, but Ichigo finishes.

'…and you wouldn't be able to tell the difference until they hit you.' Ichigo whispers. Aizen is staring at the floor now, at the thin crater he is standing in, smoke rising from it when he suddenly looks up at Ichigo, his eyes wide and full of insanity.

'_I _wouldn't be able to tell the difference? _Me_? You severely underestimate me, boy! Come! Let us see just how much control you have over your reiatsu, human!' Aizen cries defiantly and Ichigo lifts his black sword. Reiatsu begins to swirl around the blade's tip and Aizen takes up a stance. '_This one is coming from the blade forged from his mature stages…it will be a strong, offensive attack!_' Aizen thinks to himself and Ichigo swings downwards, the black arc raging towards Sosuke. The brown haired villain stabs into it and, just as expected, the brunt force of the attack is amazingly powerful, streaks of power shooting off in all directions, splitting the floor when they hit it. Finally the attack dissipates and in its wake, Ichigo lifts his white sword, similar reiatsu gathering on this one. Aizen's mouth widens into a large grin and he leaps upwards.

'You fool! I've worked out how this split attack ability works! The attacks from your black sword are formed from your mature stages! They are the strong ones! But the ones from the white sword are your transitional stages! They are weak as-!' Aizen doesn't get to finish however as the white blast slams into him at a tremendous speed, stronger even than the first attack and he looks over the top of the attack, Ichigo unmoved. '…Wha…t?' Aizen chokes as the attack envelopes him and he crashes back to the ground, Ichigo sighing.

'What the hell are you on about?' the boy asks simply, watching the white light linger. The white light fuzzes out and Aizen is left sprawled spread eagled on the floor, his arm severed from his body, blood splattered across his white armour. He chokes and slowly lifts his remaining arm and sets himself up on it, breathing and panting slowly and heavily, his face dripping with sweat, his hair hanging down in front of him.

'No…no…no…no…no…I knew it, didn't I?' Aizen mutters, his shoulders heaving. Ichigo looks down at him, his fingers clenching around his swords.

'What are you muttering about?' Ichigo whispers.

'No…no…how could this be? This human, this boy? How could he…how could he…HOW COULD HE HAVE POWER ABOVE MY OWN?' Aizen screams, rising up on his knees, his eyes aflame and staring at Ichigo. Suddenly, three enormous triangles of yellow light shoot from outside the battlefield, impaling Aizen up against a large piece of debris, the man struggling to break free.

'Shitotsu Sansen!' Kisuke's voice is heard over the air, Aizen looking up to the see the man retracting a yellow triangle back into nothing before whipping his arms around him again, Aizen roaring, snapping the Kido spell. 'Bakudo 99, Kin!' Kisuke cries out and four, grey straps come flying towards Aizen, two of them wrapping around his neck before bringing his crashing down to his knees, the other two wrapping around his stomach and planting themselves firmly into the ground around him. From his kneeling position, Aizen looks up, Kisuke watching him through solemn eyes from above the crater.

'Dam…damn you…Kisuke…Urahara…' Aizen chokes, barely able to speak through the strangling spell. Urahara closes his eyes and sighs.

'You were rather easy to trap you know. Once I had set up the points for Kin, it was merely a matter of beating you down.' Urahara whispers. 'It's over for you, at long last, Aizen.' Aizen looks up; his eyes wide as Ichigo leaps up into the air, holding both swords above his head, his cold, steely eyes staring into Aizen's own.

'…Meigetsu.' Ichigo's swords suddenly vanish, shooting up into the sky as black and white sparks of light. Aizen watches as the entire hall is split into a monochrome colour, everyone becoming black and white. Urahara watches, covering his eyes slightly with his hand, the other spirits gathering in view to watch the spectacle. Aizen watches in horror as the sky above seems to open up, a white light spreading down upon them. Finally, something shoots out and strikes Aizen through the chest, the man looking down at it. It is a chain.

'Wha…?' he stammers. Ichigo reaches out and grabs the chain with his hand, a white and black light swirling up his arm. His hair suddenly grows in length, flowing all the way down his back, black with white streaks, his eyes glistening.

'This is for everyone you've hurt, Aizen!' Ichigo cries, the chain transforming around his arm into an enormous, celestial blade and, as soon as it had appeared, it was gone. Ichigo ran Aizen through with it, the man's eyes widening as the pulsing blade plunged into him. 'Meigetsu assigns its target with the chain. Then, using my reiatsu, it forms this blade, without any restrictions on the size before piercing them through the chest, shattering all forms of their power…' Ichigo whispers as a blinding light covers everything. '…their heart.' Aizen watches as he is swallowed up by the light and, Ichigo closes his eyes, the blinding flash covering everything, the entire realm shaking and shuddering furiously.

'_Heart?_' Aizen thinks to himself as he disappears into the light. '_I need no heart!_'

* * *

Ichigo's eyes shoot open to the sound of someone screaming. It sounded like his mother, but he isn't sure. He sits up a little and looks around. Colour has returned to Paradise, but not much. It feels…cold. There is no one around. No one at all. He stands up slowly and suddenly teeters on the precipice of oblivion, the ground millions of miles from the bottom, a sickly green glow; running far at the bottom of the chasms like veins of poison sends a vile hue to the surface.

'Beautiful, isn't it, Paradise?' a voice calls to him and he turns around, Aizen standing on the same pillar of marble, staring at the boy. Ichigo notices immediately that the man is pale, deathly so. In his forehead there gleams a diamond of purple and his eyes are those blank, hazy orbs that everyone else once had. Ichigo shakes his head slowly and Aizen opens his arms, two, enormous, angelic wings spreading out from his back, their feathers a grim black in colour, the man's brown hair falling down his shoulders once more.

'You should be dead.' Ichigo whispers. Aizen looks at him pitifully. There is a terrifying aura emanating from the man and he laughs a hearty, throaty laugh.

'When were you under the impression I wasn't already dead?' Aizen sneers, Ichigo watching him slowly.

'Then how…?' Ichigo begins, but Aizen holds up a finger. His nails are long and black and fashioned to a gruesome sharp point at the tip.

'As you activated your Meigetsu attack, I sold my heart to the Hogyoku.' Aizen whispers, opening his gown and revealing a sickening, gaping hole in his chest. He fastens his robe back up and smirks. Ichigo looks on in horror as the man unfurls his fingers in front of him and twists them round, generating a glistening purple ball of light in his hand, before it solidifies. Ichigo gasps.

'That's a…!' he cries.

'…Hogyoku.' Aizen says, his eyes gleaming greedily. Slowly, he crushes it back to nothingness in between his spindly fingers and the light fades. He watches Ichigo's shocked expression with bemusement.

'How can you just create them out of thin air like that? I thought Hogyoku needed souls, masses of reiatsu…' Ichigo begins but Aizen's soft laughter stops him, the laughing echoing around the ruinous hall.

'But it does have masses of reiatsu and it does have souls. Do you not understand? Look around you! When I offered my heart to the Hogyoku, it turned my reiatsu into the Hogyoku's reiatsu. I _am _the Hogyoku. As such, I absorbed the soul of every single spirit in this realm.' At this, Ichigo felt his heart skip a beat. Aizen's face darkens and he grins nastily, raising his eyebrows. 'It looks like you've finally caught on. Everyone that once was, is now…_me_!' Aizen gloats. Ichigo stands in his spot, mute, his eyes wavering.

'_Everyone? Dad, Mum…Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Rukia…Kisuke, Yoruichi…Byakuya, Hisana, Renji…everyone…everyone!_' Ichigo thinks, tears welling in the corners of his eyes. He sinks to his knees and collapses, sobbing, his teeth grit and he cries, his shoulders lurching up and down as tears hit the marble beneath him. '_I thought I'd won! After all that training I went through…Meigetsu failed me! It failed me! No…I failed it. After everything we've been through…Zangetsu, everyone, I've failed you all!_'

Looking down at him, Aizen stands, apparently content. His face is solemn and unmoving and finally, he turns slowly on the spot, leaving the wallowing boy in his place.

'Hmm…you know I rather like this outcome. Not only am I stronger, but I can remember them and their vain sacrifices.' Aizen says simply, Ichigo cursing himself, his fists clenched on the marble. Aizen opens a door from the sky, a light appearing in the centre before splitting open and widening, revealing a gaping gateway from the cold, decaying Paradise. 'I have no use for you anymore. Be grateful that in the end, you were allowed to keep your memories of them. Be grateful that I gave you the chance to sit there and cry.' Aizen says darkly, not even looking back at Ichigo now. 'It is true that at one point you had me beaten. But it was never meant to be.' Aizen continues, the shimmering door of light standing, looming in front of him.

'_Is this it? Is this the end? Is this really how it all ends?_' Ichigo thinks to himself, shuddering now as the tears roll down his cheeks. Aizen steps up towards the door, his wings closing up behind his back.

'Now then, to finish the job.' He says darkly and Ichigo's eyes flash open. 'Karin, Yuzu Kurosaki. Yes, their reiatsu should be much like yours and your parents. Fantastic. You know I always wanted the set of you, but I never realised it would be this...' Aizen smirks, turning on the spot to see Ichigo pouncing, the boy practically on top of him, rage ablaze in his eyes and Aizen's face drops the smile. '…easy.' Aizen finishes, leaping out of the way as Ichigo slams his sword into the ground.

'Ha! Be careful boy! Kill me and you will kill everyone inside me!' Aizen sniggers, Ichigo straightening up, reiatsu dripping from him, his orange hair whipping around his face. Ichigo's eyes are still bloodshot from the crying but now, there is something else on his mind. He runs at Aizen, the villain lifting his hand in time to block the blade, battering it aside as he flies backwards. 'You fool! I do not even require a sword to duel with you anymore! Can you not comprehend the difference in our power? Can you not fathom the gap in our skill?' Aizen declares, Ichigo's face shadowed as he dashes for his opponent again, whipping his sword round with a tremendous slash, Aizen going to block it again with his arm, the sword deflecting from it.

'_What's driving him to this new strength? Was it always stored within him?_' Aizen wonders, leaping aside as Ichigo crashes forwards with his black sword again, the white one by his side. 'Do you not fear the death of those you care about?' Aizen cries over the sound of their clashes. Ichigo however, leaps forwards and brings his sword down with an almighty cry, Aizen reaching out to block again.

'I don't!' Ichigo roars. 'Because I know they won't die! They will always live on, inside of me and inside of everyone else who cared about them!' Ichigo screams, Aizen lunging for him.

'That's impossible! You speak the impossible!' Aizen shrieks but Ichigo's blade slices down his arm neatly, blood spurting out. The villain clutches his forearm and backs off quickly, Ichigo twisting his sword up and in front of his body.

'Don't you understand?' Ichigo roars, his eyes lighting up, full of life. In this instance, Aizen sees the maturity within the boy, the hairs on his chin, and the life in his face. The boy has come a long way from the young child in the burning house. 'Don't you understand the bonds we share with each other? Why do you have to take them away? Can't you realise you're just destroying yourself! Aizen!' Ichigo screams at him, Aizen watching him in awe now. In that moment, Aizen summons in his hand another Hogyoku and watches in shine. Then, he thrusts it out in front of him and opens his mouth wide.

'YES! THE ANSWER IS RIGHT BEFORE MY EYES! MY VERY EYES! IT IS YOUR SPIRIT I NEED, KUROSAKI ICHIGO! FALL INTO THE DEPTHS OF THE HOGYOKU!' Aizen screams and a bolt of purple electricity shoots towards Ichigo, the boy closing his eyes and raising his swords. Together, they meld together, like fires intertwining and he clasps them, a solid handle appearing, the very first sword he ever crafted inside Urahara's tower drawn from the fires, patchy and dirty, unrefined and inelegant.

'Getsuga Tenshou.' Ichigo whispers and he twists his hand, flinging a blue bolt of light towards Aizen. The two beams clash, sparks flying in between the two of them and Aizen collapses to his knees, Ichigo falling also, the two of them struggling. Aizen covers his eyes with one hand as he pushes on, Ichigo's eyes burning bright with an irrefutable resolve. Behind him, Aizen's wings crack and break, splitting apart before breaking away, blowing away in the furious winds.

'I…' Aizen grunts, pushing against Ichigo's blue light. In his hand, the Hogyoku cracks and Ichigo forces against him, the blue light now completely swamps the purple sparks. Aizen watches as his free arm begins to split apart, blue light filling his body. It explodes and he cries out, but turns his attention back to Ichigo, forcing the Hogyoku forwards even still. '…I…CAN'T LOSE!' Aizen screams, the sweat evident on both of their faces now, the wind sending their hair into frenzy. All of a sudden, the Hogyoku explodes in the palm of Aizen's hand and he watches it dissipate into the crushing blue light. Then, his arm breaks away in front of his eyes and he opens his mouth but no sound comes out. His robe tears away, revealing the gruesome hole in his chest.

'I…' Ichigo whispers, the blue light flooding Aizen now, the man on his knees as Ichigo slowly stands to his feet, swaying, his knees buckling but still he stands. '…I HAVE TO WIN!' Aizen looks at him through scared eyes now and Ichigo shakes his head. 'I'm sorry, Aizen. But I promised everyone I'd come back. And I will. It's over.' With that, he breaks his sword off at the handle and watches the reiatsu crash over Aizen, the man shrieking as his body is torn apart.

'DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN YOU, KUROSAKI ICHIGO! I…I…I AM…A GO-…!' he splutters, his voice suddenly choked out, his eyes wrangled. And then, an explosion of blue light shoots out across the room, enveloping everything in its path. Finally, there was silence.


	36. Close the Gates

Well, this is it. I'm off to university tomorrow, so this chapter conveys some of my feelings right now, such as saying goodbye. I listened to the Bleach OST 'Going Home' while writing this. I worked really hard to try and get this ending right, so I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for sticking with me through to the very end, it's been a blast. I hope to see you all on my next fic. Thank you to ThroughTheGalaxies and X-Burner 27 for their support. For now though, so long. :) ~ Tommo2304

* * *

_**Close the Gates**_

There is a shuffling sound coming from the centre of the room. The room is jet black, with no windows, and no real source of light. Yet, somehow, everything could be made out perfectly, as if it were swamped in a shadow visible. In the middle of the room, a man is sprawled out across the floor. Slowly, his eyes flicker open and he splutters, coughing violently before gradually sitting up and rubbing his head. Aizen runs a hand across his hair and looks around at the dark room.

'Where…?' he begins before he feels his chest with a pale hand. No longer is there a gaping hole in the centre of his body, but instead, attached to him is a thin, black chain which he runs through his fingers, letting it rattle and drop through them. Quickly, he tugs at it before giving up and letting it fall. His hair is short again and his eyes are now hazy and clouded. Behind him, he suddenly hears the clicking of wood against the floor. The figure moves into view and Aizen turns slowly. 'Come to explain what's going on…' Aizen whispers, narrowing his eyes. '…Urahara Kisuke?'

Kisuke's eyes flicker with interest.

'I'm surprised. You're not wondering what I'm doing here at all?' Urahara asks brightly, Aizen closing his eyes, a smug grin crossing his lips.

'Please. It's fairly obvious what's happened. Don't think I don't remember the attack. Kurosaki Ichigo's power was merely enough to remove you and the other spirits from my body. But I didn't die. He could never hope to kill me with such measly power.' Aizen brags, Kisuke tilting his head and shrugging his shoulders.

'Well that's sort of right.' Kisuke says, Aizen's eyes narrowing darkly.

'…what?' he mutters, Urahara looking down at the man through solemn eyes. Finally, Kisuke looks down at the thin, black chain hanging from Aizen's chest and begins to scratch his chin, raising an eyebrow.

'Do you know what that is?' Urahara asks. 'No? That is a Binding Chain. It serves as a lost heart for someone who has governed theirs.' Kisuke whispers. Aizen looks over to him, clearly trying to hide his uncertainty through a thinly lipped smirk.

'_Governed?_ What on earth do you mean? Are you claiming that one does not have the right to _govern_, as you so ruthlessly put it, their own heart?' Aizen sniggers mockingly.

'A governed heart is one that has been used for the wrong means. Hearts are supposed to be the source of our power, the source of our emotions, our feelings. But you, who gouged out his own heart for raw strength and eternal life, were dominated by the Hogyoku's reiatsu. Our hearts are meant to work in their own ways. They determine who we are. They determine the flow of all things. You, who claimed not to need a heart, never understood their true purpose.' Kisuke whispers.

'There is nothing I do not understand.' Aizen scowls. Urahara sighs.

'What about the bonds of friendship? What about the bonds of family and hope and love? These are the true meaning, the true purpose of our hearts. Our hearts are meant to beat as one, with our allies, to give them strength. For you to so selfishly destroy your heart, you do not deserve one.' Kisuke says coldly but Aizen suddenly stands to his feet and clasps his fingers around the black chain, rattling it wildly, Kisuke unfazed.

'Ha! Then what is this foolish trickery? Am I to believe that this is my punishment, my sanction? Fool! You say our hearts determine who we are! Then my heart chose not to follow your creed, your path! My heart chose its own method! Its desires were its own!' However, Aizen is quickly cut off as Kisuke opens his mouth again, the villain's eyes softening, his maniacal grin turning down into a confused stare.

'No. _You_ chose the path of your heart. Your befouling of it, your careless self mutilation of the very fibre of your being has caused this! So yes, this is your punishment, Sosuke!' Kisuke barks, Aizen staring down at the chain now, watching it from his body into nothing, into the all-consuming blackness. Suddenly, Urahara hears a cold, crazed laugh rising up from the villain who snaps his head up, shrieking with a hysterical laughter.

'Ku ha ha ha!' Aizen cackles, throwing his head back, his brown hair rolling down his neck, his throat gargling. 'Very funny! Very! You almost had me there! You think I haven't seen this before?' Aizen hisses, shaking the chain. 'It's Kido! It's so simple! I _did _survive Kurosaki Ichigo's attack! You fool! You've placed yourself in my very grip! I'll just destroy this pathetic binding…!' Aizen cries, tugging at the chain. Kisuke watches him with pity, the man becoming increasingly desperate. 'H…Hado 32!' Aizen stammers. 'O…Oukasen!' However, nothing escapes his hand. He lifts it to his face and studies his fingers, sweat rolling down his cheek. 'Wha…? My…Kido…? Why isn't it working…?' Aizen whispers.

'Don't you remember what I said? You were sort of right.' Kisuke begins, looking over at the man, his hands in his pockets as he watches Aizen struggle with the chain. 'You did survive the attack. But only because Ichigo spared you.' At this, Aizen's eyes bulge.

'THAT'S BULLSHIT!' he screams, his face flaring up, but he finds he cannot reach Kisuke, even with an outstretched hand; the chain keeps him in place.

'He said that he would rather everyone could remember the man who caused the deaths of everyone he cared about. He said…' Urahara looks up at the villain, his green eyes gleaming now. '…it would be best to be able to remember their sacrifices.' Finally, the blonde man turns on his heel and begins to stride away, his body beginning to fade into the darkness. Aizen staggers across as far as he can, his hair strewn across his face as he shouts at Kisuke again, the man's back to him.

'KISUKE! RELEASE ME! RELEASE ME FROM THIS!' Aizen spits, tugging at the chain. 'WHY DO I DESERVE THIS PUNISHMENT? AM I NOT TO SEE THE LIGHTS OF PARADISE AGAIN?' Urahara turns round, his eyes staring at the man, who he now pitied.

'No, you're in Paradise alright. But no, you will never leave this room.' Kisuke whispers, turning away to walk out again, leaving Aizen suspended in disbelief. 'Ichigo's attack destroyed your exterior, essentially, the Hogyoku itself. That's how we were all freed. Paradise has returned to how it once was. I believe that is why Ichigo spared you. So we at least had one thing to remember this ordeal by. That and our own sacrifices.' Urahara continues to walk, his body seemingly lighting up the darkness and he can hear Aizen rattling the chain incessantly.

'You, who do not know the pain of loss, or the suffering of woe, must atone and learn. I realise now that you have learnt nothing from this, Aizen.' Kisuke says softly.

'THAT'S RIDICULOUS! RELEASE ME! RELEASE ME AT ONCE!' Aizen screams, Kisuke disappearing slowly into the darkness, only his green eye remaining and it closes, not looking back.

'That's just something I cannot do. I'm not sorry. Goodbye, Sosuke.' With that, he was gone and the room was plunged into total, crushing darkness.

* * *

Ichigo lies with his back up against a towering oak, the green leaves partially obscuring the beating sunlight, which shimmers through the gaps. Suddenly, he hears some frantic giggling and he opens one brown eye, Karin and Yuzu running through the undergrowth, chasing each other across the grass before leaping a crystal blue stream. Ichigo smiles thinly before closing his eyes again and sighing heavily, his short, orange hair blowing gently in the wind. Softly, he hears the crunch of leaves and looks up, Inoue walking over to him. She notices him watching her and blushes, covering her face with her hands.

'Yo, Inoue.' Ichigo grumbles, pretending he hadn't seen. Orihime beams at him. He is his young self again, his chin bare and the dark circles gone from beneath his eyes at last. She comes and stands beside him, the two standing in an awkward silence for a moment. Finally, she clears her throat.

'Is it okay if I sit down?' she asks, Ichigo smiling a little.

'Yeah.' He replies, the girl shuffling down and perching herself beside Ichigo. They sit silently for a few moments, Orihime watching Karin and Yuzu run around before Yuzu grabs Karin sending the two of them crashing to the ground, laughing and chuckling. The wind catches Inoue's long, orange hair and she quickly pulls it behind her head before pulling it up and tying a small piece of string around it.

'There. That's much better.' She chuckles. Her eyes seem to soften as she watches the two play fighting. 'They seem completely unaware that anything has changed, don't they?' she whispers.

'I think it's probably better that way.' Ichigo replies simply. Suddenly, Ichigo feels Orihime wrap her fingers around his arm and he listens as she leans her head on his shoulder.

'Thank you. Thank you for saving us.' She whispers. A little shocked Ichigo looks down at her before smiling again and nodding, closing his eyes.

'Ah…don't worry about it.' He replies.

'Do you think Aizen is gone now then?' Inoue asks again. Ichigo stares at the babbling stream for a moment before nodding.

'I do.' Ichigo says, a stillness hanging in the air. The sound of birds chirping and insects buzzing fills the space, and the grass feels warm beneath them. There remain little to no signs of the war. Finally, Ichigo clambers to his feet, startling Orihime. She falls over and collects herself, standing up beside him.

'Something wrong, Kurosaki-kun?' she wonders apprehensively. Ichigo turns to him and smirks, grinning broadly.

'Let's go and find Chad. Didn't he say he was rebuilding Kisuke's tower?' Ichigo tries to remember, Inoue shrugging before nodding sheepishly.

'I think so.' She says. Ichigo holds out his hand and she takes a hold of his. Before they leave however, Ichigo takes a look at Karin and Yuzu, Inoue noticing something is wrong. She turns to him and stares at the boy, a strange look in his eyes. 'Kurosak-?' she begins, but Ichigo sighs and rubs the back of his neck lamely.

'Maaan!' he groans. 'I didn't think it'd come to this but…' he turns to Inoue, the girl watching him steadily. '…I'm really sorry, but there's something I have to ask of you, Inoue…' Ichigo exclaims, the girl gasping at what he has to say.

* * *

Chad hauls a steel girder onto his shoulders and shifts it across his back before flinging it onto a pile of others, the sounds of metal clanging rattling through the hillside. He wipes his brow and looks up into the sky, watching a gathering of birds come swooping past. His brown hair is matted to his forehead and he pushes it aside, sweating under the midday sun.

'_Everything turned out fine…in the end…_' he thinks to himself, staring up at the tower. The structure was complete, but there were still large sections missing, including the glass sphere at the top. Then, he hears a noise and he turns, Inoue calling to him, waving from across a hill, Ichigo striding along behind her, his hair almost glowing in the light of the sun.

'Hey, Chad!' Inoue laughs, running over to him. Ichigo arrives shortly after, but he looks strangely distant, his eyes dreamy and drifting over the tower. 'It looks great! All by yourself?' Ichigo hears Orihime exclaim, Chad replying with his usual affirmative grunt. Ichigo sits himself down on a grassy mound and sighs, playing with the first blade of grass in front of him. Inoue continues talking to Chad, but occasionally, her grey eyes flicker over to Ichigo. Chad notices.

'Is everything alright?' he asks, Ichigo looking up.

'Everything's fine!' he says cheerily, but Inoue looks away. Ichigo's shoulders drop and he sighs again. Then, they hear a noise and look up, Uryu striding over the horizon, the sunlight gleaming on his glasses. His hair is back to its normal length, similar to Ichigo, as with him the signs of battle are fading. There is a wry grin on his face and Chad gives him thumbs up, Uryu waving to them as he comes over the grassy hills. Ichigo looks up, his eyes widening.

'I-Ishida! Is that…?' he splutters, Uryu smirking.

'It is, Kurosaki.' Uryu holds a hand out in front of him, showing them his attire. He was dressed down in a white overcoat, covering a small suit of white and blue, with a single black stripe running down the forearms of the coat. He rearranges his glasses. 'This is the uniform of the new university of Rukon. I've taken the liberty of taking over, but-…' he continues, when Rukia drops down next to him, beaming broadly at Ichigo.

'-but the Kuchiki clan has the majority of power across the board!' she smirks, her purple eyes lighting up. Ichigo looks between the two of them.

'R…Rukia?' he stammers, the girl chuckling.

'Miss Rukia offered to use the clan's treasury fund to rebuild the university. We both believe that by doing so, we can hope to rebuild the city of Rukon from the inside as well.' Uryu continues. 'This is just the beginning. We're all about ready to bring this world back from the edge, Kurosaki.' Ichigo watches them, Inoue looking out over the scenery, Chad getting back to work on the tower, Ishida consulting Rukia about the university. He turns, his brown eyes scanning the sloping mountain ranges, the beautiful trickling streams, and the glittering lake where he first trained with Shinji and a sad, lonesome look crosses his face, the wind catching his orange hair. Ichigo turns to look at them all and they slowly look over at him. The sun seems to be hanging just behind him and it casts a beautiful outline around his shoulders and spiky hair. His friends see in him the innocence and youth of the boy they first met, but in his eyes, they see the determination and strength of a fighter who's persevered. His eyes glisten.

'Everyone…' he whispers. Rukia looks up at him, Chad placing a metal bar on the ground, turning to look at the boy, Uryu rearranging his glasses as a tear falls down Inoue's cheek, Ichigo looking down at them from his grassy mound. '…goodbye.' At this, the outline around him begins to glow ever brighter and, from behind him, a light shines outwards, spiralling around him. The wind picks up and everyone turns to watch.

'Kurosaki…what do you…?' Uryu whispers, watching in horror as Ichigo looks down at his arm, his hand slowly beginning to blow away in the wind, turning to sparkles. Rukia rushes forwards, crying out.

'Ichigo!' she shrieks, her eyes wide with fear. She stops fast beside Inoue, the girl's long hair covering her eyes as she stands, clasping her arms in front of her. 'Inoue! Do something, save him!' However, the orange haired girl merely shakes her head slowly, looking up at last, a smile on her face, tears streaming down her cheeks.

'I can't…' she whispers, defeated. '…Kurosaki-kun…told me himself…' she begins, Rukia and the others staring at her. '…the use of Meigetsu…the entire duel with Aizen consumed so much of Ichigo's energy, that he simply can't sustain himself here any longer…' Inoue cries, Ichigo staring down at her.

'_Inoue…please, don't cry.' Ichigo whispers, his hand on Inoue's shoulder as she sobs. 'I need to be strong; I need you to look after Karin and Yuzu for me. They deserve lives of their own. They deserve to know about this. Please, tell them everything when they're old enough.' Ichigo asked her, the girl nodding slowly, her face in her hands. _

'_Why is this happening? Why is it that when we've at last found happiness, you…you're…you're dying?' Orihime exclaimed, her voice growing sharper with the final word. Ichigo opened his mouth to speak, but his shoulders sunk. _

'_It's Meigetsu. You know that. But, Inoue, I am happy with this. I will never forget any of you, but I am just glad that I could die saving everyone…protecting everyone.' Ichigo reassured her, the girl crying before wrapping her arms around Ichigo's waist and sobbing into his chest, the boy remaining content this time. 'Inoue…' he whispers, closing his eyes and embracing her back. '…I'm sorry.'_

Chad takes a step forwards suddenly and swipes out at the sky, Ichigo's eyes drifting over to him, the burly boy crying out uncharacteristically.

'You didn't have to do this, Ichigo! You didn't have to sacrifice yourself for us!' Chad bellows, his eyes alive. A warm smile crosses Ichigo's face and he steps forwards, placing a hand on Chad's shoulder and Chad looks down at him, his eyes quivering.

'You were always there for me, Chad, even when you lost your arm, you kept it out until the end.' Ichigo praises him, Chad swallowing hard, watching his friend's other arm disappearing slowly into the wind. 'I know that with your immense strength, you will rebuild this world to its former glory. Please…' Ichigo looks up at him, grinning. '…you don't have to fight anymore. Have Inoue restore your arm.'

'Ichigo…' Chad chokes, his eyes flickering down to the space where his arm used to be. '…it doesn't have to be this way!' Chad roars, clasping Ichigo with his paw like hand.

'You don't understand. It's time.' Ichigo whispers, his lips thin, his eyes watery. 'The training…it wasn't just Meigetsu, but every single training I've ever endured up to this moment has taken an enormous toll on my body. Reiatsu is leaking off of me now…' Ichigo says, lifting his hand to his eyes. '…people don't just come back to life. I was on borrowed time after I died.' Finally, Chad slowly releases his grip and Uryu steps forwards, Ichigo looking over at him from his shoulder.

'Kurosaki…' he whispers, his eyes obscured behind his glasses, his blue hair hanging down over his face. Ichigo turns on his heel, the wind wrapping itself around him, his body blowing away in sparkles still, some of it turning to dust before them. Ichigo smirks proudly.

'Ishida…you've no idea how grateful I am you chose to help out. Without you, without any of you…' Ichigo continues, looking around at their sad faces. '…I don't think I'd have won.' Ichigo beams but Uryu shakes his head.

'Did you win though, Kurosaki? You're here; dying…we wanted to protect you! Nothing's changed!' Uryu cries, narrowing his eyes behind his gleaming glasses. Suddenly, they hear a brushing of grass and turn, Rukia standing close to Ichigo's back. He notices a newfound look of happiness in her eyes and she smiles, looking up at the now setting sun, glowing a beautiful, warming orange across the hillside.

'No…' Rukia smiles, closing her eyes, her black hair blowing gently around her face. '…we did change something. We did protect Ichigo. I think I understand now, Ichigo. You, all your life have wanted to protect and this is it. You have protected us. I understand now. This _is_ our victory, our happiness.' Rukia says softly, Ichigo smiling lightly. She turns, staring up at the shimmering doorway opening behind Ichigo, the glistening gateway unlocking its doors. 'This isn't death.' She says at last, breathing out heavily. She straightens up, the vibrant green hillside contrasting silkily with the warming orange sky, Ichigo standing someway from her, his black kimono billowing in the gentle breeze.

'Rukia…' he whispers quietly, the woman smiling at him.

'Thank you, Ichigo…' she breathes. Finally, Inoue approaches him, the boy turning slightly. They stand and stare at each other for a moment, Ichigo just smiling as the girl stares daintily at the floor.

'Inoue…' Ichigo begins but the girl looks up sharply all of a sudden.

'I'll look after Karin and Yuzu! I'll stay strong!' she blurts out, Ichigo slightly taken aback as the girl slowly retracts before looking up, the setting sun falling on her face for just a moment, her hair glowing. 'And I'll never forget you, Kurosaki-kun.' Ichigo feels his face going bright red before he sheepishly rubs the back of his neck, Inoue stepping up next to Rukia and the others, the shadow of Urahara's new tower dancing, sweeping over the hills.

'None of us will.' Rukia says happily, Uryu smiling, Chad nodding curtly. Ichigo waves to them as he turns and steps into the doorway, the light shimmering around him as he closes his eyes, as if falling asleep and drifts away, the sparkles swallowing him up as the gate closes behind him at last. Rukia smiles and places a hand on her heart, her black hair blowing softly in the wind. 'Thank you…Ichigo.'

* * *

Ichigo steps down into the halls of Paradise once again, his eyes hazy and cloudy. Waiting for him, almost as if there to pick him up, he sees Isshin and Urahara standing beside a small wall of white bricks. Without any other idea of what to do, he strolls over to them and Kisuke bows to him as he steps up beside them.

'I really have no words to express my gratitude, Kurosaki-san.' Kisuke smiles down at him, his green eyes expressing enough. 'But are you sure you're happy with this?'

'There's not much I can do if I'm not…' Ichigo chuckles. The smile on his face however shows different and he grins, awash with happiness. '…but yeah, I think I'm going to be fine!'

'We really are in your debt.' Urahara says, but Ichigo shakes his head, waving the man off.

'Aaah!' he scoffs. 'Come on! I'd have never made it that far if it wasn't for you guys! You all sacrificed just as much as I did to get anywhere. I know the pains you've all suffered. I've tried to shoulder mine as best as possible. In the end, there was only ever this outcome. I knew, since my Mugetsu training that the end was going to arrive for me. I had accepted that long ago.' Ichigo whispers. Finally, Isshin steps up, a proud look on the man's face.

'Ichigo…' he sighs. '…my son. I knew you would do it. I always had faith in you. After everything, I knew you would pull it off. I…ICHIGO!' Isshin bursts into tears and leaps at his son but Ichigo punches him straight in the face.

'Shut up! You ruined the whole mood!' the boy barks, Isshin cradling his nose. Ichigo curls his hand into a fist again but stops as he hears someone step onto the marble. Slowly, he looks up, Masaki standing someway away from him, her eyes sparkling.

'Mum…' Ichigo begins. '…Mu…' he starts again but suddenly, a tear rolls down his cheek and he lowers his fist, Isshin bursting out into tears again on the floor, howling. Masaki opens her arms and Ichigo, unsure of what to do exactly takes a step forwards. She wraps her arms around him and he rests his head on her shoulder. '…I'm here, Mum.' Masaki nods, her orange hair falling down her back.

'I know…I'll never let you go again, Ichigo. I promise.'

Watching them, Kisuke begins to stroll away when Shinji appears on the ground, his hands in his pockets.

'Ya just gonna walk away?' he grins, Urahara looking over his shoulder.

'You're not possible implying there is anything left for me here?' Kisuke chirps, Shinji raising an eyebrow.

'So ya sayin' you haven't found a way for him to go back?' Hirako mutters, Kisuke turning slightly.

'I might have.' He says simply and walks off, Shinji chuckling under his breath, looking over at the Kurosaki family.

'Hell…' he whispers, brushing some hair from his face. '…this couldn't have ended much better…but boy, it was one hella trip…' the man smirks, Kisuke walking away, a small smile on his face as Ichigo puts his arms around Masaki before they turn to Isshin, the three of them walking off into Paradise together, the white sun setting in the background behind the family. It was, at last, time to go home.


End file.
